El efecto Imperius
by Gilrasir
Summary: Existe una silenciosa y tácita guerra entre dos sociedades secretas. Una persigue la verdad y la libertad, la otra busca el orden y el control. Ninguna de las dos partes anticiparía que aquella contienda revelaría al mundo la mayor mentira jamás contada en la historia de la magia. Post DH ignorando el epílogo. ¡Terminado! ¡Pronto la segunda parte!
1. Primera plana

**Capítulo I: Primera plana**

Sólo dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que la mayor amenaza del último siglo se hubiera desvanecido en las sombras. Era muy poco tiempo para que la gente actuara como si nada hubiera ocurrido, muy poco tiempo para llorar a los muertos y velarlos en sus lugares de descanso, muy poco tiempo para que las labores de reconstrucción fueran organizadas. Nadie podía descansar en paz todavía, no con los fantasmas de las muertes y las torturas frescos en las mentes de la gente, la vida normal que ansiaban estaba todavía a años luz del alcance de cualquiera. Aún se rescataban cadáveres de entre los escombros y aún la mayoría tenía heridas, no sólo en la carne, sino en el espíritu. El optimismo parecía haber sido desterrado de la mente de muchos.

No obstante, aun cuando el panorama no fuera demasiado alentador para el común de los ciudadanos, los funcionarios y dirigentes del Ministerio de la Magia trabajaban incansablemente para mejorar la calidad de vida de los demás. Habían varios proyectos en proceso de revisión para que el Ministro y su grupo de asesores la aprobaran, entre ellos, uno que había desatado una controversia entre algunos políticos locales y otros tantos internacionales. La razón de aquella división era simple: se trataba de un título del Código Civil Mágico que derogaba el Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos, lo que significaba que la gente no mágica (llamados _muggles_) podía entrar en contacto directo con los magos. Y no acababan allí las sorpresas. Uno de los artículos de aquel título estipulaba la más absoluta cooperación cultural y tecnológica entre ambas partes, lo que, en opinión de los elaboradores de tan polémica ley, favorecería el enriquecimiento cultural entre magos y muggles, lo cual sería un beneficio que en ambos lados del panorama se recibiría de buena forma. El otro artículo polémico guardaba relación con los matrimonios entre magos y muggles, pues la nueva ley legalizaba dichas uniones y, lo que era más, ambas partes debían saber a qué mundo pertenecía cada uno, con el fin de poner término a la discriminación por la sangre y todo lo que ello conllevaba. La línea dura de la aristocracia mágica, no siendo una sorpresa para nadie, clamaron en protesta, dejándose caer como buitres sobre la carroña, atacando sin resuello a los políticos que escribían los artículos de esa ley.

Esos eran tiempos de cambios, cambios radicales y a fondo en la sociedad mágica. Por primera vez desde la instauración del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos, los muggles iban a tener acceso a medios mágicos para resolver sus problemas y, en palabras del Primer Ministro muggle, "podríamos lograr asombrosos resultados al combinar la magia con la física cuántica que hoy conocemos". Por supuesto, los magos no tenían ni la más leve idea de lo que era la física cuántica ni las matemáticas avanzadas, sencillamente porque no las necesitaban. Por otro lado, los magos que estaban de acuerdo con la ley, estaban ansiosos por descubrir la forma de llegar al espacio, cosa que nunca habían podido lograr y que los muggles lo hacían casi como un trámite. La mayoría de la gente coincidía en que no se lograba otra cosa más que avanzar con la derogación del estatuto, principalmente porque les daba la libertad de conocer, enamorarse y casarse con hombres y mujeres normales, aparte que los magos y brujas que eran homosexuales hallarían más libertad para expresarse.

Era una etapa de cambios.

En una casa a medio construir en los suburbios de Londres, un hombre se hallaba sentado en la sala de estar, el único lugar que estaba totalmente hecho. Faltaban las paredes del segundo dormitorio y el primero de ellos clamaba por pintura, en la cocina, sólo se erigían los pilares y el baño sólo tenía el radier hecho. Esa persona leía el diario _El Profeta_ desapasionadamente, hojeando las páginas con desgana. La primera plana del periódico decía "Conocido empresario es hallado muerto en su despacho". Era la única noticia que le había llamado la atención. Las otras sólo hablaban de líos amorosos y reportajes de poca monta relacionados por personajes conocidos dentro del espectáculo mágico. Asqueado, cerró el periódico y se puso de pie, abandonando la sala de estar y comenzando a supervisar la construcción de su casa. Él había querido que la construyeran a la manera muggle, pues le daba más seguridad la ingeniería de la gente común que la excentricidad de la arquitectura de sus congéneres.

-¿Cómo va la cocina? –quiso saber el hombre.

-Estamos montando el techo ahora señor –dijo un obrero que vociferaba órdenes a unos colegas suyos que estaba trepados al techo de la sala de estar y a otros que caminaban sobre andamios-. Para la tarde, estaremos colocando las paredes y mañana usted podrá colocar los muebles y las máquinas.

-Bien. Sigan así.

El obrero asintió levemente y siguió con lo suyo.

Era un día Sábado sin nubes y un sol radiante arrojaba rayos dorados sobre la acera, sobre las paredes a medio terminar de la casa y sobre los lentes redondos de quien estaba parado frente a la entrada de su vivienda. Era raro, pero comenzaba a extrañar los dolores que hace dos semanas atrás llegaban a cegarlo de dolor, un dolor que sentía siempre en la frente y que le sirvió como una especie de radar para detectar a su enemigo, el responsable de la devastación en las ciudades de Inglaterra.

Y quien miraba la calle a la luz de la mañana era el responsable de que todo fuera más tranquilo.

Un estampido se oyó cerca y una mujer de intenso cabello rojo apareció detrás de unas matas. Se acercó enérgicamente hacia el hombre de los lentes, sonriendo pronunciadamente y extendiendo los brazos, buscando un cálido abrazo de parte de su novio.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Harry!

Después de abrazarse fraternalmente y después de no pocos besos, la pareja entró a la casa y ambos se sentaron en el único sillón que había en la sala de estar. No tenían ninguna clase de entretención pero, les bastaba con hablar el uno con el otro. Sus vidas eran lo suficientemente excitantes como para explayarse el día entero con anécdotas.

-Ayer me enviaron a Rumania de nuevo –dijo Ginny-. Estuve toda la noche tratando de cazar a un vampiro muy escurridizo. Era un Animago no registrado, el muy patán.

-¿Y cómo lograste dar con él?

-Bueno, no requirió de grandes dosis de ingenio –dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros-. El tipo usaba lentes de montura cuadrada y busqué un perro que tuviera una marca similar en los ojos. Lo demás fue labor de captura. Corrí como por una media hora antes de poder forzarlo a que tomara una forma humana y luego, trató de morderme en el cuello. Como no podía maniobrar con mi varita, le pegué con el codo en las costillas, me zafé y lo maniaté para que no pudiera moverse. Lo trasladé hasta el Ministerio de Magia de ese país y me fui. Debieron ser unas cuatro tazas de café cargado las que me mantuvieron despierta toda la noche.

Harry esta vez no tenía nada interesante que contar. Sólo los pormenores del avance de la construcción de su casa y la única noticia interesante del diario.

-¿Conoces a Casius Fergusson? –preguntó Harry a su novia.

-Por supuesto que sí –admitió Ginny-. Fui escolta de él una vez, hará como una semana atrás, cuando fue recibido por esa turba de manifestantes. Es uno de los personajes más ricos de Gran Bretaña. Conocido opositor del Estatuto Craven. ¿Qué pasa con él?

Harry no dijo nada. Se limitó a tomar el periódico y a pasárselo a Ginny, quien tenía una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro. Al mirar la primera plana, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas, abrió levemente la boca, para cerrarla y volverla a abrir.

-¡Por Dios! –exclamó Ginny después de un tenso silencio-. ¡Y en su propio despacho!

-No se halló ninguna evidencia que fuera causa de asesinato –dijo Harry, quien parecía tan impactado como Ginny-. La mayoría cree que se suicidó a raíz de la férrea oposición que tenía. Lo comenzaron a acosar más de lo que pudo tolerar. –Harry permaneció en silencio por un breve instante para luego ponerse de pie y pasear por la sala-. Pero yo no me lo trago. Alguien debe haber asesinado a Casius y lo hizo parecer un suicidio. Sin embargo, los motivos por los cuales pudo acabar tan mal no están a mi alcance.

-Tal vez lo mataron a causa de su oposición al Estatuto Craven –opinó Ginny, llevándose una mano al mentón, pensativa-. Tal vez un ciudadano descontento con sus opiniones. Sabes bien que Fergusson era bien tajante en lo que se refiere a la sangre. Ya escuchaste lo que opinó de Hermione hace unos cuantos días atrás: "la palabra de una hija de muggles no es de valor en el mundo de los magos", cuando ella se refirió a unos hallazgos arqueológicos en el Cáucaso. Es un tipo como Malfoy, le preocupa más la sangre limpia que el bienestar de los demás.

-Si en algo tienes razón, es en que Casius no era muy querido por el pueblo –dijo Harry, paseándose por quinta vez por la sala de estar-. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué recién ahora vienen a instaurar el Estatuto Craven, cuando tuvieron bastantes oportunidades en el pasado? Sólo después de la Segunda Guerra se dispusieron a hacer tantos cambios en nuestra sociedad.

-¿No te parece explicación suficiente que ahora es otra la persona que está en el poder en estos momentos? –dijo Ginny, plantándose en el camino de su novio y abrazándolo-. Quizá para Fudge no habían momentos adecuados en los cuales se podía elaborar esa ley.

Harry, sorpresivamente, levantó en el aire a Ginny.

-Nos estamos preocupando por leseras –dijo, besando fugazmente a su novia-. Hay algo más importante que eso. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Harry condujo a la pelirroja a un mueble con un cajón deslizable, lo abrió y extrajo un raro objeto en forma de círculo con hileras de letras que formaban palabras sin sentido. Se lo pasó a Ginny, mientras él seguía revolviendo en el cajón, buscando otra cosa. Segundos después, extrajo un pedazo de pergamino, el cual también se lo entregó a Ginny.

-Voy a salir un momento a pasear. Ojalá que lo tengas resuelto para cuando vuelva.

A Harry le gustaba dejarle acertijos a su novia, y a ella le gustaba resolverlos. Ambos creían que era una buena forma de ejercitar la mente y mantenerla siempre despierta y lista para los desafíos de la vida. Además, las recompensas por resolverlos eran bastante satisfactorias. Una vez Ginny escondió una invitación para un exclusivo restaurante donde comieron los mejores mariscos de sus vidas. En otra ocasión, Harry la hizo recorrer todo el castillo de Hogwarts para darle una noche inolvidable y todavía recordaban ese momento mágico, pese a haberle costado tanto a la pelirroja llegar a éste.

Harry aprovechó de comprar un almuerzo para él y para Ginny, pues la cocina no estaba lista, y procuró que no fuera de esa que fuera muy pesada como para que le cayera mal a su novia. Cuando llevaba la comida se encontró con unos conocidos en la calle, todos comentando la misteriosa muerte de Casius Fergusson. Después de debatir unos momentos el tema con ellos, Harry siguió su camino, con cuidado para no estropear el almuerzo.

Después de media hora, Harry tocaba tres veces a la puerta de su casa en construcción. Ginny abrió poco después, con una cara de alegría nunca vista en lo que iba de su relación.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero Harry! ¡Pensé que nunca me lo dirías!

En la mano derecha tenía un hermoso anillo de plata con un pequeño jazmín tallado en diamante y en la izquierda una tira de papel plateado con letras en arabescos que decía "¿Te casarías conmigo, Ginevra Weasley?" Al parecer le había costado mucho resolver el enigma.

-Me tomó siglos abrir la esfera –dijo Ginny, abrazando fuertemente a Harry y besándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera-. Pero la recompensa fue mejor de lo que jamás imaginé. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir mi vida contigo. ¡Te amo Harry!

Ambos entraron, aseguraron todas las entradas, corrieron las cortinas y vivieron un idilio mágico que duró el resto del día y parte de la noche.

A las diez de la noche, Harry y Ginny yacían encima del sillón, una manta cubriendo sus pieles, ambos respirando de forma superficial, sus bocas a punto de colisionar. Había sido un momento muy especial, adornado con el anunciamiento de su próxima unión en matrimonio.

-¿Crees que otras personas hayan hecho lo que nosotros acabamos de hacer? –susurró Ginny, sonriendo de forma cansada-. Es lo que nos alienta a seguir adelante, cosas como ésta. Saber que hay cosas tan hermosas en la vida, cosas por las que vale la pena luchar y morir, deberían elevar la moral, después de tanta oscuridad y dolor.

-Espero que sí –dijo Harry, besando a Ginny-. De otro modo, ¿de qué sirve vivir?

-¡Eso! –vivó Ginny, aferrándose a Harry fuertemente.

-¿Te parece si dormimos aquí? –invitó Harry, arropándose junto a su prometida-. Los obreros hace rato que se fueron.

-Me parece.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, la luz de la luna iluminándolos, como bendiciéndolos en su próxima unión, la quietud de la noche envolviéndolos íntimamente, inocentemente, sin saber que mañana sería un día que lo cambiaría todo.

* * *

><p>Harry despertó primero. Se levantó despacio para no molestar a Ginny, quien todavía tenía sus ojos placenteramente cerrados. Se vistió y se dirigió hacia la ventana, como siempre, a buscar la nueva edición de <em>El Profeta<em> y enterarse de más chismes románticos. Sin embargo, cuando vio la primera plana del periódico, se sintió como si sus pulmones se quedaran repentinamente sin aire. Una horrible puntada sacudió su pecho y dejó caer el periódico a causa de la conmoción.

-¡Ginny!

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos y, tapándose con la manta, miró hacia donde estaba Harry, su cara cenicienta y una expresión de horror en ella. No entendía lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?

Él no respondió, no tenía forma de hacerlo.

En el suelo, el periódico devolvía la razón del terrorífico desconcierto de Harry. Allí, en palabras visibles a tres metros de distancia, yacía consignada una mala nueva, algo que había temido desde los Días Oscuros, la peor que él pudo haberse imaginado.


	2. Últimas despedidas

**Capítulo II: Últimas despedidas**

Había acabado con su trabajo. El día era suyo. El hombre, cubierto por completo por un traje de cuero muy similar a que usaban los submarinistas, cerraba una puerta, la que daba acceso a un baño para ser más específicos. Lucía un poco afeminado con esa indumentaria, pero era necesario para no dejar huellas visibles, tanto para gente mágica como para gente que no lo era. Era la persona adecuada para realizar misiones en el más absoluto silencio.

"Nadie debe sospechar que alguien más, aparte del que ya hemos hablado, sea el responsable de esa muerte" le había dicho quien había contratado sus servicios. Y, para él, para su código de trabajo, las órdenes del empleador eran leyes que se debían obedecer sin cuestionamientos, de eso dependía la pulcritud de su trabajo, la discreción con la cual lo haría y, lo más importante de todo, el dinero que le iban a pagar por sus servicios.

"Los métodos mágicos dejan más huellas que los métodos de los humanos. Por eso lo contraté a usted, porque sabe cómo realizar su trabajo sin evidencias que apunten a usted, sino a quien ambos queremos que sea el responsable" había dicho su empleador, un hombre cuyo rostro estaba oculto por las sombras del edificio bajo el cual se habían reunido. El hombre tenía razón. Su tarea consistía en hacer un trabajo, de tal forma que pareciera que fuera otra la persona que lo hubiera hecho. Y él era un experto en eso.

El hombre salió del edificio, se subió a un vehículo sedán negro y, encendiendo el motor con parsimonia, se dirigió a su próximo destino.

La promesa de un buena recompensa.

* * *

><p>Harry y Ginny seguían con el corazón en un puño cuando echaron polvos flu a una chimenea en la casa de un conocido y se transportaron a uno de los tantos departamentos en los suburbios de Londres. Aunque la noticia había golpeado fuerte, no estaban preparados para ver con sus propios ojos la dimensión de lo acontecido. La aprensión planeaba sobre ellos cuando salieron en la chimenea de un departamento perteneciente a una persona de clase media alta. La sala de estar lucía inmaculada. Pero toda la actividad se concentraba en el pasillo de la izquierda, donde había unos magos en túnicas de diversos colores husmeando por ahí. Sin duda alguna eran periodistas, tratando de indagar más acerca de la noticia que había llenado la primera plana del periódico que Harry había leído hace sólo quince minutos.<p>

Se oían voces más serias más allá de los periodistas. Harry hizo una seña a Ginny para que se acercaran por el pasillo, el cual sabían que llevaba al baño. Al llegar a la puerta, vieron un equipo de Aurors acuclillados por todo el lugar, recolectando posibles evidencias y examinando algo que estaba tirado en el suelo. En el piso cerámico había un pequeño charco de sangre. Era obvio que allí ocurrió un asesinato, al igual que la identidad de la víctima. Harry se acercó a sus colegas (Ginny no podía soportar ver todo de tan cerca) y, reuniendo toda la calma que pudo en momentos tan difíciles, le habló al Auror más cercano, siendo consciente que nunca en su vida se había sentido como se estaba sintiendo ahora.

-¿Han averiguado algo ya? –preguntó, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

El aludido miró inquisitivamente a Harry, como si supiera que había cometido un error al haber ingresado a un lugar menos bienvenido que ese.

-Tal vez no deberías estar aquí Harry –dijo, más en un tono profesional que en uno de conmiseración-. No necesitamos a gente que tenga algún vínculo emocional con una víctima de asesinato.

-Me importa un comino Andrews –dijo Harry, más ásperamente de lo que tenía presupuestado-. Como Auror, tengo también derecho de averiguar quién mató a este hombre y porqué.

El hombre que le devolvía la mirada con incredulidad se hizo a un lado y Harry pudo ver, en primera fila, el horror que le deparaba desde que dejó caer el periódico esa mañana, después de haber pasado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida con su prometida. Trató, heroicamente, de componer su rostro para no revelar su desazón y se acercó más al cuerpo. Miró cada centímetro de piel, pues el cadáver estaba desnudo, y notó que la sangre brotaba de una herida en el cuello, pero no como una herida de bala o un corte producido por un cuchillo, o una navaja, o un encantamiento seccionador. Era, más bien, como si el aguijón de un escorpión superdesarrollado le hubiera perforado la yugular con precisión quirúrgica. Notó el agujero en el cuello, un círculo perfecto, nada que hubiera visto antes.

-¿Qué creen que lo mató? –quiso saber, aun tratando, sin éxito, que su voz sonara firme. Es que era increíble, como si estuviera en otra dimensión, lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía creer que yaciera sin vida, en su propio baño, sin explicaciones, sin motivos.

-No hallamos nada que nos diga que fue por métodos mágicos el asesinato –respondió uno de los Aurors con voz mecánica-. Creemos que pudo haber sido un muggle el responsable, aunque no estamos seguros. El agujero en el cuello no pudo haber sido causado por una bala, ni siquiera con una pequeña.

-¿Vieron si tenía una herida de salida? –interrogó Harry al mismo Auror con el que estaba hablando antes. El aludido negó con la cabeza. Harry hizo una mueca de impaciencia y, con un enorme cúmulo de sentimientos dentro de su cabeza, dio vuelta cuidadosamente el cuerpo y, sin sorpresa, vio una herida muy similar a la que tenía en el cuello, pero en la espalda, en medio de los pulmones. Tenían que llevar el cuerpo a un especialista para precisar mejor la trayectoria del proyectil.

-¿Terminaron de hallar evidencias? –quiso saber Harry, dirigiéndose a los demás Aurors. Todos asintieron.

-Podrían llevarse el cuerpo para realizarle la autopsia. Recomiendo que, si la herida fue producida por métodos no mágicos, lo lleven a un médico forense. Él podría hacer un mejor trabajo con el cadáver.

Sus colegas asintieron en señal de aceptación. Sin embargo, justo cuando iban a cubrir el cuerpo con una manta y llevárselo de la escena del crimen, un portazo sonó claramente en la estancia y unos pasos apresurados les dijeron de la proximidad de una persona.

-¡Dónde está! ¡Dónde está! –chilló desesperadamente la voz de alguien que Harry conocía. Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más audibles y, segundos después, una mujer cuyos cabellos los tenía más enredados de lo usual apareció en el baño. Miró en todas direcciones y, Harry no tenía duda alguna, dirigió su vista hacia el cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre el suelo.

Ella se quedó como una estatua de mármol, lucía como una, con la cara tan pálida a causa del horror. Era lo último que deseaba ver en su vida, algo que había temido desde los días de terror en donde la oscuridad nunca había sido tan intensa, tan palpable… tan dolorosa.

Hermione no dijo nada. Tenía la boca horriblemente seca y parecía haber olvidado cómo se hablaba. Sus cuerdas vocales, tensas a causa del miedo, del dolor, del impacto, estaban rígidas, no respondían, no generaban sonidos. Sus ojos eran la única prueba concreta de su agonía. Derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, sin siquiera poder llorar, desahogarse de todo lo que había sucedido. Parecían décadas desde que la última vez que durmieron juntos, desde la última que le dio un beso de despedida antes de irse a trabajar, de cuando se ducharon juntos ayer al mediodía.

Y ahora ese calor se había ido de su piel.

Su fuego, extinguido.

Harry la miraba, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante tal panorama. Era como si, por alguna razón, el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Ella, su mejor amiga, mirando el cuerpo de su novio tirado en el suelo, sin vida, sus ojos abiertos, inexpresivos. El charco de sangre que se derramaba en el piso hacía verlo todo más repulsivo, más terrorífico, más impactante. Ella no quería saber por qué estaba muerto ni quien lo había asesinado. Lo único que había en su entumecida mente era la irrevocable, incontestable, lapidaria verdad: su novio, el hombre con quien iba a compartir su vida dentro de sólo dos semanas, había abandonado el mundo.

Fue como si recién ahora el peso de los incontrovertibles hechos cayera sobre ella y fuera consciente de ello.

Y, como si realmente le hubiera caído algo en la espalda, sus rodillas colisionaron con el piso, se llevó sus mano a la cara, inclinándose, su frente tocando la fría cerámica y comenzó a sollozar, desahuciada. Se sentía sola, aunque sus mejores amigos estuvieran con ella, incapaz de ponerse de pie y enfrentar la verdad. El llanto era el mejor escape para el dolor, la mejor forma de reunir fuerzas y ponerse de pie nuevamente, rehacer su vida y continuar. Pero el pesimismo, la pena, eran tan grandes que necesitaba llorar y llorar, gritar el nombre de su prometido hasta quedarse sin voz. Quizá perdiera el ánimo de lagrimear y pudiera pensar con más claridad.

Harry no quería que su amiga sufriera más con ese cuerpo exánime devolviéndole la vista. Dijo algo al oído al Auror a cargo y, junto con otras tres personas, cubrieron el cuerpo con una manta y lo levantaron. Otros dos agentes ahuyentaron a los periodistas para tener el pasillo libre y Harry, el Auror encargado, las cuatro personas que llevaban el cadáver salieron del baño, Hermione y Ginny en la retaguardia, rumbo a la chimenea, la cual todavía ardía. Harry repartió polvos flu a todos para que pudieran transportarse.

-¡Ministerio de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurors! –exclamó Harry, su voz todavía trémula. Y, uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo y apareciendo en una oficina pequeña, demasiado pequeña como para dar cómoda cabida a seis Aurors, un cadáver y dos mujeres que ninguno en la oficina conocía.

El jefe de la Oficina de Aurors, un hombre alto y con un corte de cabello que recordaba a un militar norteamericano, estaba de pie, esperando el reporte de los efectivos que habían mandado a la escena del crimen. Su túnica lucía fuera de lugar, oponiendo un fuerte contraste con su aspecto, como si ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle convivieran en una sola persona.

-Bueno. ¿Y? –El jefe no era de muchas palabras, pero las intenciones eran lo bastantes claras como para que los aludidos le dijeran las respuestas que buscaban.

-Fue asesinado por un arma desconocida, presumiblemente de origen no mágico –dijo el encargado del caso. No importaba quién hablara con el jefe, nadie podía evitar ponerse nervioso al entregarle reportes. Daba la impresión que siempre buscara alguna excusa para criticar el trabajo de algún subordinado, aun cuando hubiera hecho una labor impecable-. Tiene un agujero en su cuello, exactamente en donde está la vena yugular. No parece el tipo de herida que ocasionara una bala. Es demasiado perfecta, demasiado regular la herida.

-¿Está seguro que ningún encantamiento pudo haber hecho tal daño? –inquirió el jefe bruscamente, como si la pormenorizada descripción del asesinato no fuera suficiente como para complacerlo.

-Es imposible. Todos los encantamientos dejan una huella en el cuerpo o en el lugar donde murió. Éste cadáver no tiene ninguna huella, quemaduras, cortes o signos de haber recibido un impacto de algo. Es como si algo lo hubiera atravesado a una velocidad absurda.

-¿Una esquirla de alguna explosión?

-No habría sido suficiente, señor.

Después de muchas elucubraciones acerca de cómo había muerto el sujeto en cuestión, el jefe decidió que había que hacer una visita al médico forense como para poder hallar una respuesta coherente a ese misterio. Harry, quien todavía no podía escapar del impacto de esa muerte, se acercó a su jefe, no estando seguro de si debía hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Señor, con su permiso, solicito realizar una visita a la casa de la víctima para tratar de hallar más pruebas.

El jefe se acercó un poco a Harry, quizá para hacerle notar su estatura e intimidarlo a través de ella, quizá para poder hablar con un poco más de calma, él no tenía forma de saberlo.

-Potter, quizá deberías tomar un descanso. Estoy al tanto de lo que significa perder a tu mejor amigo y creo que lo mejor es que te mantengas al margen por unos días. Eres el mejor Auror que tengo, por eso, te necesito cuerdo. Descansa, digiere lo que acaba de suceder y podrás hacer mejor tu trabajo.

Harry sabía que él tenía razón, pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Al menos una última tarea antes de descansar.

-Sólo será una investigación corta. No tardaré mucho.

El jefe se limitó a asentir. Harry no perdió mucho tiempo. Se dirigió a la salida de la Oficina de Aurors con la intención de volver al departamento de su amigo, determinado a hallar alguna pista que ayudara a aclarar el misterio, ayudara a hallar la esquiva respuesta de un asesinato sin sentido.

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, en el Cementerio General, muchas personas, todas vestidas en túnicas negras, las mujeres con velos del mismo color, se hallaban reunidas frente a una lápida, en la cual estaba depositado el féretro donde descansaban los restos de la víctima de asesinato. Hermione se aferraba fuertemente a Ginny, ambas llorando, pero no eran las únicas que derramaban lágrimas por el caído.<p>

La señora Weasley tenía lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas, pero era incapaz de decir nada, si siquiera de emitir el más leve de los sollozos. Parecía sumida en una pesadilla, como si intentara creer que el menor de sus hijos no hubiera sido asesinado. No entendía nada, no podía comprender por qué habían matado a su hijo, por qué él, de entre tantas personas que merecían morir. Era tanta su tristeza e incomprensión que no se dio cuenta que Harry no estaba presente en el funeral. Las palabras del orador apenas las podía oír, como si provinieran de un lugar muy distante, tanto como lo estaba su hijo de sus brazos. Y pensar que dos semanas atrás había sentido algo similar, en medio de una batalla, la última batalla de la Segunda Guerra.

Había varios egresados de Hogwarts entre los asistentes al funeral. Muchos de ellos habían sido compañeros de quien yacía sin vida dentro del ataúd. No lloraban, pero si pululaba el mismo aire de incomprensión, la misma sensación de entender que su muerte no tenía ningún sentido. Nadie que conocían podría sentir un odio tal hacia él que pudiera acabar muerto.

La señora Weasley pareció haber recobrado el sentido del oído, porque ahora podía escuchar las palabras del orador, quien ya estaba por terminar su discurso.

-Digamos pues, adiós a esta alma inocente, que partió antes de su hora y de forma involuntaria y violenta. Mientras ninguno de ustedes lo olvide, jamás habrá muerto en realidad, pues vivirá en la memoria de quienes lo conocieron y quienes lo amaron.

La señor Weasley, Hermione y Ginny fueron las primeras en acercarse a la lápida. Todas ellas llevaban un ramo de flores y Hermione tenía el anillo de compromiso que una vez le hubiera regalado, hace siglos ya. Las tres se inclinaron sobre la tumba y depositaron las flores y el anillo, limpiándose las lágrimas y conteniendo los sollozos, tratando de ser fuertes en un momento tan difícil para ellas.

Una hora después, los asistentes, después de presentar sus respetos y condolencias a la familia y a la novia del difunto, se retiraron, dejando al amargo viento y las hojas marchitas que caían desde los árboles como única compañía de quien había luchado para que el mundo fuera un lugar un poco más tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Harry sabía que había demostrado una falta de respeto al no ir al funeral de su amigo, pero sabía que la tarea que tenía por delante no podía esperar más tiempo. Estuvo dos días tratando de obtener los permisos para acceder a la escena del crimen, luchando contra la lentitud de la burocracia y contra el tiempo para lograr esclarecer el misterio. Y al fin, después de mostrar todos los papeles necesarios, obtuvo el permiso, pues no formaba parte del grupo de investigación y necesitaba los permisos para que fuera integrado a tal grupo y, por consiguiente, ganar acceso a una zona restringida.<p>

Harry había llegado al décimo piso de un edificio de departamentos de lujo. Caminando por el pasillo, se imaginó de nuevo la escena del crimen: el baño, con un charco de sangre debajo del cuerpo desnudo de su mejor amigo, un agujero en su cuello y en su espalda que no tenían explicación racional. Pero las preguntas más difíciles de responder eran quién y por qué. ¿Quién deseaba verlo muerto? ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Por qué había tan pocas evidencias? Deseaba contestar aquellas preguntas.

Halló el departamento que buscaba. Delante de él había una puerta de color verde con una placa que rezaba: Ronald. B. Weasley, Abogado. Con una ligera punzada en su pecho, tomó el pomo de la puerta y entró.

Todo estaba como la última vez que entró, todo a excepción del fuego de la chimenea, el cual se había extinguido. Los muebles estaban en su lugar, las luces apagadas, los platos y los cubiertos inmaculados. Pero allí no estaba lo que le interesaba. La respuesta se escondía en el baño.

Abrió la puerta y sintió un ligero hedor a descomposición. El charco de sangre había sido limpiada, aunque unas pocas gotas secas todavía salpicaban los azulejos. Pero las gotas de sangre tampoco le llamaban mucho la atención. Revisó las paredes en busca de alguna pista que los Aurors hubieran pasado por alto, pero hasta la basura había sido retirada del lugar, pensando que todo podía contribuir a revelar la identidad del asesino. Se puso a escanear el suelo, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. Y, en medio de algunas gotas de sangre seca, localizó un agujero en la cerámica. Metió una mano en sus bolsillos y extrajo una fotografía de la herida en el cuello. La acercó más o menos a la misma distancia a la cual fue tomada la fotografía y frunció el entrecejo.

El agujero en el piso del baño era del mismo tamaño que el agujero de la herida.

La nueva pista hallada hizo más confuso el incidente en lugar de hacerlo más claro. Actuando más por intuición que por pensamiento frío, Harry hizo aparecer por arte de magia una varilla de acero y la introdujo en el agujero. Diez minutos estuvo hundiendo la varilla en el agujero, no parecía tener fin. Se detuvo y salió rápidamente del departamento, bajando las escaleras de tres en tres y salió del edificio.

La varilla de acero colgaba a un metro por encima del pavimento de la calle adyacente. Harry estaba cada vez más intrigado. Revisó la calle y, no muy lejos de donde colgaban el cable, había otro agujero, idéntico al de la herida y el del piso del baño. Esto era demasiado. Ningún método mágico podría haber hecho algo así. Tenía que haber sido un método no mágico. Pero, por desgracia, no había nada en el mundo que tuviera tal efecto.

La única explicación que había, por fantasiosa que pudiera sonar, tendría profundas implicaciones en los acontecimientos por venir.


	3. Falsos profetas

**Capítulo III: Falsos profetas**

El asesino se había reportado con su empleado y ahora, estaba frente a un banco, con un cheque en mano, con el propósito de cobrar la suculenta recompensa por su trabajo. Suponía que la segunda fase del plan estaba en proceso y que debía estar culminando en la tarde, sin fallos. No se preocupó mucho, pues no formaba parte de su deber. El suyo había terminado y ahora, sólo restaba disfrutar de los bienestares que le esperaban dentro de las bóvedas del banco.

Era absurda de cantidad de dinero que le habían ofrecido que con éste podría pagarle a todas las prostitutas del país y todavía le sobrarían billetes. Pero a él no le gustaba gastar dinero en placeres mundanos. Él sacaba partido de sus ganancias e invertía en mejoras para armas, en financiar investigaciones para desarrollar nuevo armamento y, por supuesto, pagar sus cuentas. Era tan discreto con su trabajo que los vecinos eran incapaces de decir si el hombre que vivía en el barrio, que sacaba la basura él mismo de su casa y que a veces daba generosas propinas en los restaurantes que comía, era en realidad un asesino a sueldo.

Echó un último vistazo al número que tenía el cheque, para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, y caminó en dirección al banco, dando por finalizado otro exitoso contrato. Esperaba que la persona que se contactó con él para su último asesinato volviera a requerir de sus servicios; ese tipo parecía tener mucho dinero y poder para solicitar servicios como ése y pagarle tan bien por ello.

El tiempo daría respuesta a ese deseo.

* * *

><p>En otro sector de la ciudad, un hombre acababa de despertar de un sueño un tanto forzado. Era la una de la tarde y lo primero que vio fue un par de botellas vacías de ron descansando sobre una mesita ratona. Se sintió como perdido, sus oídos zumbaban y palpitaban y sintió un poco de saliva brotar involuntariamente de su boca entre abierta. Miró en todas direcciones, viendo una sala de estar desordenada, como si un fuerte viento hubiera arreciado allí. No estaba solo. Tirada en el suelo alfombrado, con una cara de estúpida, desnuda y vestigios de haber estado maquillada hasta por si acaso, estaba tumbada una mujer joven, con el pelo desgreñado y una expresión de desconcierto en su cara, como si no pudiera explicarse cómo había llegado allí. Sostenía una botella de vodka con una mano.<p>

Sorpresivamente, el hombre que yacía sobre el sillón se puso de pie, balanceándose levemente al hacerlo, pues había visto la hora en el reloj mural que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un rostro mezcla de miedo y repentino entendimiento se manifestó en él. A esa hora debía estar en otro lugar, haciendo otras cosas. El jefe no iba a estar muy contento con él si se daba cuenta que había abandonado sus deberes por querer una mezquina noche de frívola diversión. Tenía que darse prisa. Se desvistió inmediatamente, al tiempo que caminaba a pasos apresurados hacia la ducha para tratar de despejarse un poco de una noche de mucha juerga. Cinco minutos después, abandonó el baño, vistiéndose a la rápida, sin siquiera gastar una mirada en la mujer con la que presumiblemente había pasado la noche, olvidado del placer que seguramente había sentido en su compañía, y salió del departamento, cerrando la puerta con un estrépito tal que hizo despertar a la mujer, quien miró en todas direcciones, tratando de recordar lo sucedido.

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, a veces dando un salto para evitar tener que pisar los escalones, atropelló a un par de conserjes distraídos, salió por la puerta del edificio y se subió a un vehículo negro estacionado cerca del inmueble. Preguntándose cómo demonios había permitido dejarse llevar por el ocio y una irresistible noche de placer con una chica de alquiler, encendió el motor, y el todoterreno rugió por las calles de Londres, buscando afanosamente su destino, el cual podía ser muy desafortunado para él.

* * *

><p>Harry ya había llegado al Cuartel General de Aurors, listo para presentar su reporte acerca del asesinato del abogado Ronald Weasley. Su jefe estaba ocupado con otro asunto importante, el cual tenía relación con la misteriosa muerte de Casius Fergusson, del cual todavía no habían podido sacar una conclusión sólida acerca de si fue por causas naturales, un suicidio o un asesinato, aunque la segunda de ellas era la más probable, pues las evidencias apuntaban a ello. Sin embargo, Harry intuía que había algo raro en el deceso de Fergusson, sentía que no tenía sentido aquella teoría, a juzgar por su personalidad, fuerte e inquebrantable, aun cuando sus dichos no causaran un efecto positivo en la opinión que la gente tenía de él. Pero no quería compartir sus inquietudes con sus demás colegas o con su jefe, pues ellos no tomaban en cuenta nada que no fuera apoyado por una cantidad no desdeñable de evidencias. Últimamente, los Aurors eran demasiado escépticos y poco intuitivos, cosa que para un cazador de magos tenebrosos e investigador profesional era crucial.<p>

Diez minutos después, el jefe de Aurors salió de su oficina y fue directo adonde estaba Harry esperando. Su expresión era transparente: no le gustaba verlo trabajar con un peso tan grande como la muerte de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, ocultó sus inquietudes y encaró a su subordinado como lo haría con cualquier otro.

-Me imagino que tienes noticias, Potter.

-Estuve haciendo un análisis riguroso de la escena del crimen, y hallé pruebas que avalan la mano de un muggle en el asesinato de Ronald Weasley. ¿Se acuerda de la herida en el cuello y en la espalda?

Su jefe asintió para hacerle ver que sí recordaba.

-Pues localicé agujeros exactamente iguales en el suelo del baño, en la pared posterior del edificio y en el pavimento de la calle adyacente. Hice una reconstrucción de la escena y todos los agujeros están perfectamente alineados. Como usted sabe, ningún encantamiento conocido obra tal efecto, ni siquiera un encantamiento seccionador muy bien ejecutado. Si fue un proyectil, debió de haber viajado a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz para atravesar un cuerpo, varias paredes de hormigón armado y el pavimento de la calle, lo cual hace imposible la tesis del proyectil.

El jefe lucía impasible.

-Si no fue un proyectil de arma de fuego, ¿qué cree que puede ser?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Señor, la única forma de lograr un daño preciso y de esa extensión es un láser.

El jefe oyó la palabra, pero fue incapaz de registrarla.

-¿Un qué?

-Un láser, señor. Un haz de luz concentrada. Es lo único que puede explicar el asesinato: la poca sangre, los agujeros en el cuerpo y en suelo… no existe otra forma de hacerlo.

El jefe todavía no podía asimilar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Un láser?

-Mire, Potter. En las únicas partes en donde he visto esos… ¿cómo se llaman? … esos láseres, es en películas muggle, esas de ciencia ficción. ¿Qué le hace pensar que ellos realmente han podido desarrollar esas tecnologías, con lo poco avanzados que están?

-A ver, déjeme pensar… ¿los agujeros simétricos en el cuerpo? –dijo Harry, comenzando a perder la paciencia-. Un proyectil, independiente de su velocidad, siempre deja un agujero de salida más grande que el de entrada. ¡Los agujeros de salida y entrada son exactamente iguales! ¡Por favor, Mason! Lea los reportes del forense con más detenimiento.

-Pero… si en realidad fuese un láser, las personas detrás del asesinato no pueden ser simples bandoleros –dijo el jefe-. Deben tener muchos medios a su disposición para tener armas así. Pues me imagino que sólo los gobiernos de países poderosos son capaces de desarrollar o comprar esa clase de cosas.

-¿Y por qué no pueden ser bandoleros? ¿Acaso cree que un gobierno extranjero no puede estar involucrado en algo como esto? Como Aurors no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad, por ridícula que sea. Supongo que está al tanto de eso.

Por un momento, Harry temió que el jefe de la Oficina de Aurors se estuviera asfixiando, porque reaccionó de forma muy similar a cuando uno le aprieta una mano alrededor del cuello de otro, tratando de buscar palabras para responder, respirando de forma superficial y rápida. Luego, como si lo anterior fuera una clase de trance, se tranquilizó.

-Por supuesto, Potter. No debemos descartar nada.

Por un rato, ambos personajes no hicieron nada más que mirarse, como tratando de penetrarse el uno al otro con la mirada, buscando señales de debilidad o engaño. Era un juego que siempre sostenían entre Aurors, un ejercicio que se realizaba con el fin de descubrir engaños, mentiras o incluso dobles agentes. Harry había aprendido a mantener la calma en esos momentos a razón de un trabajo honesto y responsable, lo cual lo eximía de tener que ocultar cosas a sus superiores y colegas.

-¿Terminó su reporte?

-Afirmativo, señor.

-Puede retirarse. Recuerde lo que le dije.

Harry dedujo que se refería al asesinato y que debía descansar y tragar la pérdida de forma más calmada. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, hizo las diligencias que se propuso y ahora, iría rumbo a su casa, y lo haría caminando, no por métodos mágicos. Caminar lo calmaba y le ayudaba a distraerse con mayor eficacia de todas las cosas que le habían ocurrido.

Sin embargo, poco descanso tuvo.

Mientras deambulaba por una calle, la misma calle en la que había descubierto el agujero producido, supuestamente, por el láser que mató a Ron, vio a una persona con una chaqueta de cuero café, pantalones negros y botas negras, cuyo peinado recordaba al de un miembro de una banda de rock. Salía de las entrañas del edificio, sus brazos estaba curiosamente cruzados, pese a que era una tarde cálida. Le recordó a una película de espías en la que un sospechoso salía de una casa con un paquete comprometedor escondido, el cual lo llevaba de la misma forma en que el sujeto lo hacía. Harry aprovechó que iba de paisano y cambió bruscamente de dirección, siguiendo al sujeto bajo el encantamiento desilusionador.

Pronto, Harry se dio cuenta que el sujeto iba en dirección a un vehículo estacionado en la otra cuadra. Se dio prisa. Corriendo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, acortó distancias con el sospechoso y, cuando supo que el momento era el correcto, dio un gran salto y cayó sobre la espalda del sujeto, derribándolo. En el instante en que el hombre impactó el concreto, un paquete envuelto a la rápida voló de sus ropas, cayendo con un golpe sordo. Harry inmovilizó al sujeto antes de recoger el paquete y guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Tenía la forma de un libro. Pero averiguaría después, por sus propios medios, lo que era y lo que ocultaba. Debía llevar al hombre, quien no era mago, a la central de policía más cercana para que lo formalizaran por robo simple.

Harry salió de la central, con un aire de anticipación en su interior. Quería revelar el contenido del paquete, y por qué era tan importante. Caminó más rápido de lo usual, pero no lo suficiente como para lucir sospechoso. De todas formas, el atardecer no estaba tan lejos y no quería preocupar demasiado a Ginny, quien ya tenía mucho que masticar con la muerte de su hermano mayor. Y, como una losa, el peso de lo que había ocurrido volvió a caer sobre él, y se sintió como transportado nuevamente a ese baño, viendo una vez más el cuerpo de su amigo, tirado en el suelo, quizá asesinado mientras salía de la ducha. Había compartido muchas cosas con él en los siete años de amistad que tuvo con Ron. Era demasiado tiempo como para hacer que no ocurrió, demasiado el dolor, demasiadas interrogantes acerca de su deceso. Por momentos, sintió ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo, forzándose a pensar que no contribuiría en nada a despejar las causas, los responsables y los motivos por los cuales había tenido que abandonar el mundo.

Dobló una esquina y pudo ver un grupo de gente con chalecos reflectantes y cascos trabajando en la construcción de su nueva casa. Estaba allí, después de dos días de trabajo infatigable, para descansar y reponerse de lo sucedido. En la sala de estar, sentada en su sillón, lloraba Ginny, con un periódico en la mano. Harry, sintiéndose miserable, cerró la puerta detrás de él, se sentó a lado de su novia y la abrazó fuertemente, como temiendo que se fuera a caer por un acantilado.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny, deshaciéndose en sollozos en sus brazos, como si lo estuviera esperando a él para poder desahogarse apropiadamente-. ¡Por qué tuvo que morir, por qué!

Harry descubrió que se estaba preguntando lo mismo, pero estaba tan cerca de dar con la respuesta como Ginny lo estaba.

-¡Es injusto! –continuó gritando, esta vez con una voz ronca que Harry no le había escuchado nunca-. ¡Justo ahora, que estaba pasando por el momento más feliz de mi vida!

Harry siguió sin decir nada. Sólo la abrazó, diciéndole sin palabras lo que sentía, comunicándoselo a través de su contacto. Largas horas estuvieron allí, abrazados, sin deseos de comer, de dormir o de desahogarse con una dosis fresca de endorfinas producto de una noche apasionada. No fue hasta que Ginny se quedó dormida en sus brazos que Harry se puso de pie y se sentó en el suelo, encendiendo las luces primero, y sacó el paquete de sus bolsillos. Estaba groseramente empacado, lo cual hizo fácil quitarle el envoltorio, revelando un libro antiguo y ligeramente polvoriento. Lo primero que Harry se preguntó fue por qué era tan importante un libro para que una persona lo robara del departamento de un abogado a escondidas. La única forma de averiguarlo era leyéndolo.

Harry abrió la primera página, y supo de inmediato que debía tratarse de una broma.

* * *

><p>No entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido en las últimas tres horas. Primero, un personaje desconocido aparece literalmente de la nada y se tira encima de él, reportándolo a la policía. Una hora después, lo someten a un breve interrogatorio y, minutos después, le comunicaban que alguien había pagado por su libertad. Ahora, que descansaba en su departamento (la mujer ya había salido del inmueble, sin molestarse en ordenar) recogiendo las botellas de licor y un colorido sostén de en medio de las sábanas de su cama, trataba de comprender qué diantres había ocurrido y que haría ahora, que el paquete que se suponía que estaba custodiando ya no estaba en sus manos.<p>

_Tu trabajo consiste en proteger el libro que está en el armario del departamento del abogado Weasley. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitas que ese volumen caiga en manos que no sean las tuyas._

Pero no era eso lo que temía. Era el castigo si fallaba en su misión.

El contenido del libro era secreto, pero eso no le impidió abrirlo y leerlo un poco. En realidad, más que un libro, era como un _collage_ de reportes científicos avalando afirmaciones hechas hace cientos, miles de años. Y, al final, en la contratapa opuesta, había un dibujo de lo que parecía ser una mariposa aleteando, pero como si hubiera sido dibujada una y otra vez. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que podría significar, pero sí del resto del documento. No entendía por qué era tan importante un libro que parecía haber sido escrito por el más ferviente de los lunáticos. Pero las órdenes de su superior eran claras: proteger el libro, por cualquier medio necesario.

Y supo que esa noche no iba a dormir.

* * *

><p>Eran las doce de la noche. Harry sabía que no era una buena hora y un buen momento como para ir adonde tenía pensado, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Era el único lugar en donde podía tener las respuestas que buscaba, respuestas a preguntas que habían surgido dentro de él después de leer el libro. Delante de él, la chimenea arrojaba llamas verdes, listas para transportarlo a su destino, aunque no esperaba que fuera bienvenido, no a esta hora ni en esta situación.<p>

Exclamó el destino en voz alta y las llamas lo devoraron.

Apareció en una chimenea muy bien cuidada. El piso era cerámico, cubierto por una alfombra oriental y, encima de ella, una mesita ratona sobre la cual había una maceta con claveles. Las ventanas eran amplias y las cortinas estaban corridas. Un televisor de pantalla plana descansaba sobre un mueble en un extremo de la sala de estar. Un candelabro magnífico colgaba del techo y, por un momento, Harry temió que le cayera encima.

Una puerta rechinó en alguna parte. Harry se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la ceniza y poniéndose de pie, con la varita en alto, preparándose para cualquier cosa que saliera de las sombras.

Pero lo único que apareció en la habitación fue la dueña de casa. Harry respiró aliviado y caminó lentamente hacia ella y la abrazó fraternalmente, acariciando su cabello y murmurándole palabras cariñosas al oído.

-Hola Hermione.

-Harry, ¿qué te dije acerca de tus visitas a mi casa? –Hermione no lucía molesta en lo absoluto, sino con una rara mezcla de alegría, exasperación y pena-. Bueno, creo que pudo ser peor. Es medianoche solamente. Si hubieras venido una hora más tarde, te espero con una sartén en la mano.

-Tú con una sartén eres peligrosa –dijo Harry entre risas, mientras que Hermione encendía las luces-. Pero no quiero hablar de cómo esperas a las personas durante la madrugada. Quiero mostrarte algo que sé que te va a llamar la atención.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón, el más cercano a la chimenea, y Harry le tendió el libro a Hermione, quien lo miró con un súbito brillo de interés en sus ojos. El Auror sabía que a ella le fascinaban los libros, sobre todo, aquellos de esa clase. Hermione leyó detenidamente cada página, mirando concienzudamente cada fotografía, fijándose en cada palabra. Los minutos pasaban, y ella seguía con su vista fija en las páginas del libro, sin una pizca de sueño, ahora que tenía una entretención para olvidar lo que había pasado hace tan sólo dos días.

-Son reportes científicos –dijo al fin, cerrando el libro-. Reportes hechos de investigaciones hechas hace unos cincuenta años. Son todos acerca de una exploración que se hizo a las ruinas mayas.

-¿Y qué lo hace especial?

Hermione miró a Harry con unos ojos serios, más serios de lo que Harry había visto en años.

-Harry. Este libro, estos reportes científicos de hace cinco décadas atrás, tienen relación con las profecías que hicieron los mayas milenios atrás, basados en sus observaciones astronómicas, documentación fotográfica y descubrimientos basados en observaciones astronómicas y otras mediciones.

-Pero no entiendo qué es lo importante. Sólo muestran investigaciones. No veo las conclusiones en ningún lado.

-Sin embargo, es fácil hacerse una idea –dijo Hermione con impaciencia mal disimulada-. ¿Recuerdas que en los noticieros muggles, incluso en El Profeta, hablaban de los mayas y sus profecías acerca del fin del mundo? ¿Recuerdas la fecha en que, según ellos, el mundo se iba a acabar?

Harry no necesitaba que se lo recordasen. Había visto varias fechas en las que se decía que se iba a acabar el mundo. Los más vigentes eran el 31 de Diciembre de 1999 y…

-¡El 21 de Diciembre de 2012!

-Exactamente –dijo Hermione, abriendo de nuevo el libro-. ¿Te fijas en aquellos documentos, los que aparecen en esta fotografía? Todos hablan de la misma fecha. Pero, contrario a los demás que he visto en todas partes, tienen otra tesis.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba muy confundido. Esperó a que Hermione continuara.

-Bueno, el mundo está lleno de falsos profetas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Hermione puso un rostro dramático y habló con solemnidad.

-Los científicos que investigaron las ruinas mayas malinterpretaron los resultados-. Ahora Hermione lucía derechamente emocionada, como si acabara de abrir un regalo de Navidad-. Los mayas siempre tuvieron la razón, sobre la fecha y todo. Pero los científicos y los profetas vaticinaron la fecha equivocada.

-¿Lo cual significa…?

-Significa –sentenció Hermione con voz dramática-, que los locos de las pancartas y los profetas de ayer y hoy están todos equivocados.

Pero la real pregunta por la cual Harry estaba en la sala de estar de Hermione, leyendo un libro deteriorado lleno de hechos científicos en medio de la noche se la hizo a él mismo.

¿Quién estaba tan interesado en saber el contenido del libro?

Para bien o para mal, hallaría las respuestas.


	4. El cazador y la presa

**Capítulo IV: El cazador y la presa**

Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ginny, quien se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar, se levantó del sillón, frotándose los ojos y bostezando descaradamente. ¿Quién demonios la quería a tan intempestivas horas de la madrugada? Prendió la luz de la sala de estar y vio el reloj colgado encima de la chimenea.

_Esto es increíble_.

Ginny caminó como una sonámbula hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y vio que un hombre vestido con una chaqueta de color café y un peinado apropiado para un convicto de muchos años estaba parado delante de su puerta. Jamás había visto a un sujeto como ese en su vida.

-¿Qué desea? –inquirió Ginny con poca cortesía, pero el hombre sólo le devolvió la mirada desapasionadamente.

-¿Sabe usted dónde puedo hallar al señor Harry Potter? –preguntó el desconocido-. Lo que sucede es que él me prestó dinero una vez, no creo que me reconozca, pero quiero ubicarlo para devolverle el favor.

Ginny lo miró, extrañada.

-Son las dos de la mañana –dijo, frotándose los ojos nuevamente-. ¿Podría volver más tarde, por favor?

-Sólo necesito saber dónde está.

La dueña de casa volvió a bostezar.

-Sólo va a una parte a éstas horas –dijo, ponderando cuánto podía decirle a un desconocido-. A la casa de su mejor amiga.

El hombre no reaccionó. Sólo se limitó a decir "Gracias, pero trataré de ubicarlo mañana. Buenas noches", giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la acera, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Ginny lo observó hasta que desapareció detrás de una valla de metal y, pensando en qué habría motivado al sujeto a molestarla y a alejarla del sueño, cerró la puerta, la aseguró y se recostó en el sillón de nuevo, esperando que ésta vez ningún extraño golpeara otra vez.

* * *

><p>-Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo Hermione, hojeando las páginas del libro hasta llegar a la última. Miró con detenimiento la contratapa, donde había una foto de una mariposa aleteando dibujada varias veces-. Esta figura, la de la mariposa, estoy segura que la he visto en algún sitio pero no me acuerdo dónde.<p>

-Lo que yo quiero saber –intervino Harry, mirando a Hermione como si no pudiera creer que estuviera preocupada por una foto de un dibujo hecho por un niño de cinco años de edad-, es quién puede estar tan interesado en obtener este libro. ¿Quién quiere ver esto publicado en un diario o en la televisión?

Hermione tenía la mirada desenfocada, lo que le dijo a Harry que estaba enfrascada en una intensa diatriba mental. Esperó hasta que diera señales de vida, pues estos _lapsus_ de ella podían durar incluso horas. Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho para tener una respuesta de ella.

-Lo que debe preocuparnos, es quién _no_ desea ver esto publicado –dijo, tomando completamente por sorpresa a Harry-. Es más probable que esto sea oculto en lugar de mostrado.

-Pero, lo que dices no tiene sentido –objetó Harry-. Seguramente algo como esto sería una bomba en la población. Recuerda que la mayoría de la población cree que el fin está cerca y este libro es prueba de que toda la paranoia del 2012 está fundada sobre una equivocación. ¿No crees que habrá una competencia encarnizada por tener este pequeño libro?

Hermione se mordió el labio. Harry tenía razón: cualquier persona podría ganar mucho dinero con lo que tenía en sus manos.

Dinero y poder.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione de repente-. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?

La expresión de la cara de Harry era nula.

-¡Significa que mucha gente estará dispuesta a lo que sea por tener este libro! ¡Y apuesto a que incluso matarían por él! Harry, ¿qué hacemos?

Harry sabía que si trataban de entregar al libro a cualquier medio de difusión, tendrían muchas ganancias y serían famosos en extremo, al haber desmitificado la verdad acerca del fin del mundo y dar un respiro a muchas personas… exactamente la clase de fama que no deseaba. Debía entregar a otro esa responsabilidad, alguien que pudiera soportar aquella carga.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. Preguntándose quién rayos necesitaba algo tan tarde, Hermione acudió al umbral y abrió la puerta a un hombre bastante extraño, alguien que podría haber salido recién de Woodstoock.

-¿Qué desea?

-Busco a un hombre llamado Harry Potter.

Hermione dudó un poco. La aspereza con la cual dijo esas palabras la puso en alarma. No parecía estar armado, pero algo en su mirada y en su imagen inquietaron a la dueña de casa. Pensó rápido.

-Espere un momento por favor.

Hermione regresó a la sala de estar y vio que Harry estaba sentado, examinando el libro. Avanzó hacia él, con un sentimiento muy parecido al miedo rondándola.

-Harry.

Él la miró para denotar que la escuchaba.

-Será mejor que saques tu varita.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que el hombre que está parado delante de mi casa quiere matarte.

Harry sintió que sus entrañas se retorcían. Sin embargo, recuperó el aplomo casi al instante y sacó su varita, avanzó hacia la entrada y encaró al hombre casi con furia, como si esa persona le hubiera hecho un terrible daño.

-No tenemos nada que usted quiera, así que puede irse.

Y extendió su varita directo al corazón del sujeto.

Para su sorpresa, el desconocido comenzó a reír.

-Yo creo que sí, señor Potter.

Y, más rápido que un rayo, desenfundó una pistola de 9 milímetros semiautomática y apuntó con ella a la cabeza de Harry. La sonrisa del hombre era maligna.

-Una pregunta, señor Potter. ¿Cuánto se demora en hacer un movimiento de esa ridícula cosa que hace magia? Supongo que más que el tiempo que me demoro en apretar el gatillo de esta arma, por lo que le sugiero que entregue ese libro de inmediato, o me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Harry no se iba a dejar intimidar por un hombre al que apenas conocía y que había cometido un error básico al amenazarlo de muerte. Se había dado cuenta en el segundo en que el sujeto sacó su arma del bolsillo.

-Lo siento, pero no sé de lo que habla –dijo, en un tono de voz neutro, dándole a entender que sus intentos de intimidarlo eran infructuosos-. Y seguramente tampoco quiere entender algo importante y que creo que ha pasado por alto.

-Soy violento, pero no por eso no soy escrupuloso. Mido mis movimientos con cuidado.

Harry sonrió. El hombre no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Escrupuloso? ¿Puede considerase escrupuloso, cuando ha olvidado quitar el seguro a su arma?

El desconocido dio una rápida mirada a su pistola para asegurarse que el seguro estuviera puesto, pero era muy tarde. Harry ya había lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor y el hombre, un segundo después, yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Harry respiró profundamente y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo para revisarlo y ver si llevaba algo más, pero parecía ser que sólo traía consigo su arma.

-Entra el cuerpo a la casa y llama a la policía –ordenó Harry a Hermione, quien obedeció al instante. Contempló como su amiga arrastraba el cuerpo hacia la sala de estar y, dando una última mirada a su alrededor, Harry entró nuevamente a la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

* * *

><p>Ginny suspiraba levemente. Había tenido una pesadilla y ahora estaba sentada sobre el sillón, buscando respirar normalmente. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión que algo como lo que ocurrió en el sueño del que acababa de despertar estaba a punto de ocurrir.<p>

Levantándose del sillón, el cual crujió al dejar de soportar el peso de Ginny, caminó lentamente hacia un mueble con varias fotografías ocultas por las sombras sobre ésta. Una maceta y un vaso a medio llenar con agua descansaba sobre su pulida superficie, reluciendo mortecinamente a la luz de la luminaria nocturna cuyos rayos dorados atravesaban los espacios entre las cortinas. Tomó el vaso con agua y bebió un poco de ella antes de dejarla en su sitio.

Algo más brilló encima del mueble.

Ginny, extrañada, tomó el objeto. Era un pequeño cilindro hecho de lo que parecía aluminio, no tenía ningún borde ni muesca que se pudiera mover o girar. Sólo un pequeño botón en el medio del cuerpo. Lucía como uno de esos punteros láser que las personas usaban en discursos o en disertaciones. Oprimió el botón y un haz rojo se proyectó sobre el suelo, el cual se movió a la par que lo hacía la mano de Ginny. Ella sonrió levemente. Jugó por un rato con el puntero, divirtiéndose un poco después de la pesadilla hasta que notó un ligero olor a madera quemada. Se acercó a la ventana y trató de hallar la fuente del olor, pero no había ningún incendio cerca ni una fogata humeando por allí. Ginny, intrigada, encendió las luces y, para su horror y consternación, había líneas en el suelo, todas muy profundas, como surcos.

Ginny miró de nuevo lo que había tomado por un puntero láser y lo encendió, apuntando hacia la pared, en diagonal hacia el suelo. El horror la dominó cuando pudo ver el agujero, aterradoramente familiar, en la pared. Era del mismo tamaño que el que había matado a su hermano.

Tenía en sus manos el arma homicida.

* * *

><p>-A este hombre lo conozco –dijo Harry, mirando más detenidamente al sujeto inconsciente, tirado con poca elegancia en la sala de estar, inclinándose delante de él-. Es el mismo al que atrapé en la tarde. Llevaba el libro.<p>

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó Hermione con incredulidad-. Es importante saber quién puede estar manipulando a este tipo.

-Sería imposible de todas formas. No tiene tarjeta de identificación.

-¿No?

-Revísalo si quieres.

Hermione se inclinó también delante del hombre inconsciente y revisó todos sus bolsillos impúdicamente, bajo la mirada ligeramente escandalizada de Harry. Puso su mano en los bolsillos, tanto de la camisa con en los de los pantalones y palpó cada centímetro sin hallar nada relevante, ni siquiera una billetera con libras.

-¿Podrías tener un poco más de respeto Hermione?

-Lo siento, pero debía asegurarme.

El sonido de unas sirenas se hizo cada vez más claro en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada. La policía venía en camino.

Minutos después, por segunda vez en menos de veinte minutos, alguien tocaba a la puerta. Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada, dejando pasar a un policía alto y con cara de haber tomado litros y litros de café para mantenerse despierto. El recién llegado miró hacia el cuerpo inanimado y lo reconoció como el mismo que había llegado en la tarde al cuartel de policía bajo el cargo de robo simple y que fue liberado bajo una fianza de 25.000 libras. La situación era obvia: era uno de los tantos casos de reincidencia criminal que plagaban las calles londinenses.

-Ojalá que nadie vuelva a pagar la fianza de este sujeto –dijo, más para sí mismo que para Hermione o Harry-. ¿Dicen que trató de asaltarlos a mano armada?

-Eso es. Ahí está el arma. Una 9 milímetros semiautomática, por lo que tengo entendido.

El oficial asintió, levantó el arma y la examinó brevemente antes de entregarla a un perito para que le tomara las medidas, el peso y pudiera hallar alguna huella dactilar que pudiera identificar al hombre. Otro oficial entró y esposó al sujeto, levantándolo y sosteniéndolo sobre sus hombros. Cuando todo estuvo hecho, el oficial que entró primero a la casa se acercó a Harry con un rostro entre serio y adusto.

-Necesito que usted venga con nosotros para que preste declaración en calidad de testigo. Será breve.

Harry asintió por toda respuesta y, dando una última mirada a Hermione, quien también asintió en señal de estar todo bien, acompañó al oficial, quien no lo miró en absoluto. Hermione los vio subirse a un vehículo blanco con muchas luces en el techo, cerrar la puerta y desaparecer en la verja de una casa vecina. Estuvo un buen rato mirando a través de las cortinas antes de cerrarlas e irse, al fin, a la cama, a ver si podía descansar un rato después de la repentina interrupción de su sueño por parte de su mejor amigo.

Pero el dibujo de la mariposa no la iba a dejar descansar pues, de algún modo, sabía que era una pista crucial acerca de algo que todavía no podía entender.

* * *

><p>Ginny no podía entender cómo había pasado de estar llorando, a quedarse dormida, despertar de una pesadilla potencialmente premonitoria, jugar con lo que ella había tomado por un puntero láser y que en realidad se trataba del arma que había matado a Ron, y ahora, a estar sentada delante de una persona de maneras cuadradas, listo para interrogarla acerca del arma. Ginny no tenía ni las más remota idea de cómo había llegado eso al mueble de su propia sala de estar. El lugar en el que estaba también era anacrónico: en lugar de yacer dormida en su sillón, la habían conducido al Cuartel General de Aurors, supuestamente como testigo, pero Ginny intuía que la razón por la cual estaba allí era porque ellos sospechaban de ella, por ridícula que pudiera sonar aquella tesis. Sin embargo, trató de despojarse del cansancio y responder lo más serenamente que pudiera las preguntas de los Aurors.<p>

-¿Sabe usted qué es esto?

El hombre sentado delante de ella sostenía en su mano izquierda el tubo de aluminio que era el arma y lo puso de pie delante de Ginny para que pudiera verlo apropiadamente. El cilindro reflejó la luz de los candelabros en las paredes de la habitación.

-Creí que era un puntero láser. Harry tiene uno para sus conferencias en el Cuartel –dijo Ginny honestamente. Su voz no tembló ni pestañeó a medida que confesaba ante el Auror impasible-. Pero creo que, a juzgar por los surcos que dejó en el suelo de mi casa, parece ser el arma que mató a mi hermano.

-¿Y sabe si su novio estaba al tanto que tenía en su poder un arma de poder incalculable encima de un mueble de su propia casa?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que tenga idea. Es más, creo que cambiaron su puntero por algo que fuera igual en apariencia, pero que en realidad escondía más de lo que aparentaba.

-¿Y quién pudo haberlo hecho?

-En ese respecto, no tengo idea.

El Auror enarcó las cejas.

-O sea, sabe que cambiaron su puntero por algo un poco más peligroso, pero no sabe quién lo hizo.

Ginny no respondió. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Entonces eso significa que no puede identificar a la persona que hizo el cambio. Esto lo cambia todo.

Ginny estaba preparada para lo que venía a continuación. Lo sabía porque había soñado todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Incluso las palabras del interrogador eran parecidas a las que soñó.

-¿Sabía usted que enviamos el arma al laboratorio de criminalística muggle para que buscara huellas dactilares en ella?

Ginny no dijo nada.

-Ellos pueden determinar quién tomó el arma y cuando. Así que, en cualquier momento, sabremos si alguien intercambió el puntero por el arma o no. Creo que en este momento vienen con los resultados de los exámenes.

Dos minutos después, durante los cuales Ginny se mordía las uñas y sentía el corazón latiendo en su garganta, un Auror ingresaba por la puerta de la habitación con unos papeles colgando de su mano derecha. Eran papeles de carácter oficial mecanografiados y firmados por varias personas importantes, a juzgar por las florituras y arabescos en ellas. El recién llegado pasó los papeles al interrogador sin decir ninguna palabra y se retiró casi con prisa del lugar. Quien había hecho las preguntas tiró los papeles sobre la mesa y volvió a sentarse, con un aire similar a alguien que se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Las conclusiones del informe no pueden ser más claras –dijo, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, y algo parecido a una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara severa-. Las últimas huellas registradas en el arma son del Auror Harry James Potter, hace tres días atrás, la noche del asesinato. Creo que el misterio está resuelto.

Ginny no se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta, y estaba horriblemente seca. Seguramente en el laboratorio muggle debieron haber cometido una terrible equivocación. Estaba segura que lo que Harry había comprado en una modesta tienda era un mero puntero láser y no un arma de alta tecnología, Harry no hubiera podido asesinar a su mejor amigo. No tenía sentido, no había ningún motivo por el cual querría matar a Ron, ninguno en absoluto.

-Están equivocados. ¡Todos ustedes están equivocados! ¡No fue Harry quien mató a Ron! ¡No hay ningún motivo plausible por el cual él quisiera verlo muerto!

El Auror alzó una ceja ante la reacción de Ginny.

-¿Dice usted que no hay motivos para arrestarlo por la muerte de Ronald Weasley?

-¡Lo digo!

El interrogador miró de forma inquisitiva a Ginny, quien paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, murmurando para sí y frotándose las manos en señal de intenso nerviosismo. Sabía que había caído como una losa sobre ella el hecho que su novio había matado a su mejor amigo, pero los hechos eran incontrovertibles, nadie podía tener duda de aquello.

-¿Sabe qué es esto?

El Auror sacó algo de su bolsillo. Era algo cuadrado y pequeño y se notaba deteriorado. Ginny, cuando lo vio, sintió que su corazón se achicaba, sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire y su boca se secaba más que antes. Había visto ese objeto antes, no hace mucho.

-Éste –continuó el hombre, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Ginny para que pudiera ver el objeto con más claridad-, es el motivo por el cual su novio quería matar a Weasley.

Ginny no podía creer que estuviera mirando eso. La última vez que lo vio, estaba en manos de Harry, diciendo que se lo había arrebatado a alguien que había salido del edificio en donde solía vivir Ron. Luego, se preguntó cómo los Aurors habían podido tener acceso a ese artículo con tanta facilidad y en tan poco tiempo.

-Creo que si lee este libro podrá hallar una pista para que entienda a qué me refiero.

Ginny abrió con manos temblorosas el libro y lo hojeó, titubeante, sin prever lo que iría a encontrar en sus páginas. En las páginas vio fotografías y documentos que fueron obviamente traspasados a palabras en el libro. Todos hablaban de unos hallazgos en las ruinas mayas, las mismas en las que se había descubierto pruebas de que el calendario de aquella tribu antigua se terminaba el 21 de Diciembre del 2012 pero, contrario a lo popularmente creído, se trataban de pruebas concluyentes de que el fin del mundo, lejos de estar cerca, era una ilusión reforzada por los escritos del Apocalipsis, que el fin del calendario no era el fin, sino el término de un ciclo y el comienzo de otro. En fin, que la fecha que todos creían que era la extinción de la humanidad no era otra cosa que el momento en que el mundo experimentaría cambios profundos.

Cambios, no términos.

Y Ginny entendió, tras captar la idea general del libro, que la información que contenía valía oro, y gente común podía incluso matar por tener los documentos y las fotografías que escondían sus páginas. Pero, Ginny pensó amargamente, Harry no haría tal cosa, no sería capaz de matar por información, por dinero… por poder.

-No sería capaz de hacer eso.

Pero, un pensamiento ponzoñoso se estaba apoderando de ella, envenenando su mente, haciendo temblar sus brazos y comprimiendo sus manos en puños. Estaba convencida que Harry era un hombre honesto que no sería capaz de asesinar a su mejor amigo por tener la primicia del siglo, pero algo dentro de ella oscurecía aquella imagen de su novio. Era como si, por primera vez en su vida, viera la realidad de forma objetiva y se diera cuenta que todas las personas, no importara cuán cercanas fueran, tenían el instinto de competencia durmiendo, esperando por un estímulo para salir a la superficie. Y parecía ser que algo como eso le había sucedido a Harry. Todas las pruebas sugerían aquella tesis, sin ningún margen de duda.

Había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión. Y ella ya había tomado la suya.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué puede decir a esto?

Ginny había olvidado que el interrogador estaba todavía presente en la sala. Giró su cabeza hacia él, con la mirada decidida de una persona que había tomado una decisión y estuviera lista para enfrentar las consecuencias. A veces creía que estaba siendo temeraria al actuar de esa forma, sin pensar, ni siquiera tratar de llorar para desahogarse y limpiar su mente de cualquier pensamiento negativo, pero la muerte de Ron, su hermano, su sangre, era como veneno. Quería deshacerse de la sombra de su asesinato, quería culpables, quería castigo para quien fuera el responsable de todo su tormento. Y el sospechoso más probable, pese a sí misma, era su propio novio.

-Tiene razón. Las pruebas contra él son suficientes.

-Entonces, ¿podemos proceder a su captura?

Ginny empuñó sus manos.

-No. –La respuesta de ella fue tan lapidaria que el Auror interrogante alzó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa y se puso de pie lentamente, como tratando de amenazarla, pero Ginny no había terminado de hablar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó tan cortante y fría como un cuchillo de hielo.

-Yo misma lo cazaré y lo traeré ante la justicia.


	5. A través de la niebla

**Capítulo V: A través de la niebla**

Un niño caminaba por la margen del río Támesis, despreocupado, a millas de Londres, llevando una caña de pescar, el cual se mecía torpemente en su hombro, esperando un día de suerte entre más de siete sin pescar un solo pez. Tarareaba una canción pop de moda, sólo pensando en lo feliz que haría a su madre al mostrarle un pez enorme colgando en su hombro, la cara de orgullo que pondría, porque siempre se ponía contenta cuando él lograba algo importante.

Pero, siempre que arrojaba el anzuelo, nada ocurría. Era extraño. Siempre era posible capturar al menos un pez pequeño en medio de las corrientes. Sin embargo, en la última semana ni siquiera renacuajos acudían a su carnada. Quizá buscaba en el lugar equivocado. Caminó unos seiscientos metros río abajo, al lugar en donde siempre encontraba peces grandes, y la sorpresa lo azotó como el peor de los látigos.

Había muchos peces grandes, enormes en ese lugar. Lo que estaba fuera de lugar, es que yacieran en la ribera del río.

Y lo que era más, un olor nauseabundo provenía, no sólo de los peces, sino del río, aun cuando el agua fuera cristalina. El niño, de nueve años, era un prodigio en la escuela y sabía mucho acerca de la naturaleza y de la contaminación, y supo enseguida que alguna fábrica cerca de allí estaba echando sus residuos al río, pero no podía saber cuál era la fuente de la contaminación. Sin embargo, supo que con unos análisis químicos al agua del río en esa zona sería fácil rastrear al inmueble que emanaba sus desechos tóxicos. Colgó su caña de pescar al hombro y salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia su casa.

Mientras corría, sintió un viento extraño impactarlo en su espalda y, lentamente, sin dolor, sin estar consciente de ello, su vista se apagó, rodó por la tierra y no supo ni vio nada más.

* * *

><p>Millas hacia el oeste, en el Cuartel General de Aurors, un hombre de mediana estatura y cara redonda examinaba un recorte del diario El Profeta, en el cual salía la Auror Ginevra Weasley dando una conferencia de prensa, alegando que sería ella la que cazaría al asesino de Ronald Weasley. En su opinión, creía inverosímil que Harry Potter matara a su mejor amigo por un libro, sea cual fuere el contenido de éste. Ginny había dicho que se trataba de un conocimiento que valía millones y que pondría en la cima del poder a cualquiera. Pero conocía muy bien a Harry, quien también era amigo suyo del colegio, y sabía, por sentido común, que nunca haría algo así, bajo ninguna circunstancia.<p>

Se puso de pie. No tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a su destino. Se plantó delante del cubículo donde una joven pelirroja estudiaba el paradero de Harry. Carraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia, haciendo que la mujer alzara la cabeza, buscando de dónde había provenido el sonido, y se sorprendió que él estuviera allí.

-Ginny, estás cometiendo un error.

Ella no contestó al instante. Por un momento no supo de qué estaba hablando el recién llegado, pero le bastó una mirada a la foto que colgaba en un mural que decía "Prófugos Peligrosos" para entender.

-No, me temo que no –dijo Ginny, en tono monocorde-. Si tan sólo vieras las pruebas que hay en su contra…

-Pruebas fácilmente falsificables –interrumpió el hombre parado delante de Ginny-. ¿Se aseguraron que las huellas coincidieran? ¿Comprobaron la veracidad del libro?

-Mira Neville –dijo Ginny, tratándolo como si fuera un niño de diez años que se hubiera comportado mal-. Te estás metiendo en cosas que no te competen. Tú no estabas allí. Después que me mostraron las pruebas, las sometieron a exámenes para demostrar que son verdaderas y no fabricaciones.

-¿Y de verdad crees que todo eso contradice casi siete años de amistad? –inquirió Neville, poniendo cuidado en mantener su voz neutral-. Por Dios, Ginny. Creí que confiabas en él, más aún, que estás a meses de casarte con él.

-¡No me casaré con un asesino!

-Por supuesto que no –admitió Neville, aun sin elevar su voz-. Porque Harry no es ningún asesino. Eres tú el que no es capaz de entender que él jamás, jamás haría algo así. Pensé que, después de arriesgar su vida por todos nosotros hace sólo un mes atrás, lo comprenderías.

-No me importa si arriesgó su vida por nosotros –contraatacó Ginny, poniéndose tan roja como su cabello-. Eso no lo exime de sus crímenes. Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo.

Neville ofrecía un alarmante contraste con su interlocutora. Exhibía una calma sorprendente ante el temperamento volcánico de Ginny.

-Así que se trata de venganza –dijo, casi de forma perezosa, conjurando un asiento para poder discutir con más comodidad-. No lo haces tanto por capturar un criminal como por satisfacer un capricho tuyo. Recuerda que la objetividad es un requisito esencial de un Auror.

-¡No es necesario que me lo recuerdes! –rugió Ginny, y varios empleados cesaron de realizar sus labores y asomaron sus cabezas para ver de dónde provenían los gritos. Neville no mostró signos de alteración o enojo, pero su cara demostraba determinación absoluta.

-Es obvio que no puedes realizar tus labores de forma imparcial –dijo, poniéndose de pie y haciendo desaparecer la silla en la que estaba sentado-. Haré lo que debo.

Y, dando una última mirada a una acalorada Ginny, Neville se retiró calmadamente, con un propósito muy claro en su mente. Ginny maldijo lo más sutilmente que pudo y retomó lo que estaba haciendo, aunque sus manos temblaran y las venas de sus sienes latieran casi de forma dolorosa. Era más difícil pensar en donde ese maldito asesino se hubiera escondido: muy a su pesar, Harry había demostrado ser uno de los mejores en su clase, y el único Auror en un siglo en ser aceptado de inmediato sin haber estudiado los tres años reglamentarios. Los examinadores concluyeron que él había pasado por más experiencias de campo que muchos de sus miembros más veteranos.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, Neville hablaba con su jefe, expresando sus preocupaciones.

-Ginny no es capaz de pensar con claridad. Ha perdido el juicio. Está muy comprometida emocionalmente con la tarea que tiene por delante. Usted sabe que la lógica fría y la imparcialidad son herramientas cruciales de cualquier Auror.

El jefe, sentado en su silla giratoria, tenía una mano en el mentón, masticando lo que acababa de decir su subordinado. Neville no podía adivinar qué estaría pensando, aunque intuía que algo no muy bueno iba a salir de su boca. Estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en tomar una decisión.

-Bien, Longbottom. Haré caso de sus preocupaciones. Hablaré con Weasley para que tome una semana de descanso, por lo menos, para que pueda realizar sus labores con contundencia.

Neville hizo un ademán de abandonar la habitación, pero el jefe carraspeó para dar a entender que no había terminado la entrevista.

-Señor Longbottom. Tengo una misión para usted.

Neville alzó las cejas.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Verá, me llegó Inteligencia acerca de un niño que murió en extrañas circunstancias-. El jefe sacó algo de debajo de su escritorio y tiró unas fotografías de un niño, nueve debía de tener, en perfectas condiciones, pero muerto. Eran los clásicos síntomas de haber recibido un maleficio asesino.

-Me parece que alguien conjuró un _Avada Kedavra _en el pobre niño –dijo Neville, observando las imágenes en movimiento con detenimiento-. ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

-Mira bien las fotografías.

-Creo poder reconocer una víctima de un maleficio asesino…

-Sólo… mira bien las fotografías.

Neville tomó las imágenes y las dispersó por el escritorio, examinando cada una de ellas con el ceño fruncido, en busca de algún detalle que pudiera haber pasado por alto. Y, cuando estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla, vio que la ropa del niño estaba chamuscada en su espalda y la piel estaba ennegrecida totalmente. Aquel detalle no concordaba con la hipótesis del maleficio asesino. Éste no dejaba huellas en lo absoluto.

-¿Algún encantamiento incendiario?

-No. El tejido se chamuscó segundos después de la hora de deceso.

-Ningún encantamiento pudo haberlo hecho.

-Lo que nos sugiere que fue la mano de un muggle la que está detrás de la muerte.

Neville estaba confundido. ¿Qué demonios había matado a ese niño? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?

-Tienes un buen caso entre manos, Longbotton. A trabajar.

Neville se puso de pie, tomando las fotografías y guardándolas en el bolsillo de su túnica, y acompañó a su jefe a la salida de la oficina. Cuando llegaron a la zona de los cubículos, se separaron. El jefe dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Neville antes de desaparecer en el cubículo de Ginny. Oyó decir "vamos a discutir su permanencia en la persecución de Potter" antes de salir del cuartel, con un aire de profunda incomprensión. Las imágenes del niño asesinado revoloteaban alrededor de su cabeza, la quemadura en su espalda, su repentino fallecimiento. Aún más difícil de entender era el motivo. Juzgó que lo primero que debía hacer era ir a la escena del crimen. Esperó a salir del edificio del Ministerio de la Magia antes de desaparecer con un estampido.

Muchas millas al este de Londres, en la ribera norte del río Támesis, había un gentío descomunal. Un colección ecléctica de representantes de la ley se apiñaba alrededor de una zona acordonada: la policía, agentes de Scotland Yard y otros Aurors, recolectando evidencias, aunque sean latas de cerveza. Pero Neville, estando alejado del grupo de gente, no estaba mirándolos. Su atención estaba concentrada en un punto a la derecha de la zona acordonada, donde un montón de peces yacían muertos en la ribera del río. El olor era casi insoportable. Sacando una ampolla de sus bolsillos, se acercó a la margen del manso curso de agua y sacó un poco. Examinándola a simple vista, lucía como agua normal. Lo anormal debía de estar oculto.

Guardando la muestra, Neville se acercó al cuerpo del niño, lo dio vuelta y vio con sus propios ojos la piel quemada, en un área que formaba un círculo perfecto. Se inclinó sobre el cadáver, y tocó la zona afectada. Hundió un dedo en la zona donde debería estar la columna vertebral…

Sólo que parecía ser que no estaba la columna vertebral.

Neville halló este nuevo hecho inquietante. Hundió más el dedo en el círculo quemado y, para su sorpresa, se sintió como si fuera un globo mal inflado. Se escuchó un horrible sonido como de líquido al interior del cuerpo y supo que algo muy extraño había ocurrido en ese lugar. Acompañó a los médicos forenses cuando ellos trasladaron el cadáver al laboratorio criminal para hacerle la autopsia. Estuvo observando todo el procedimiento, sólo para darse cuenta de lo extraña de la situación. Él, quien era un mago, estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas raras, pero esto superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes.

-No entiendo –dijo un forense, mientras examinaba las radiografías del niño muerto-. Aparece una clase de niebla en la zona abdominal. No estoy seguro de qué podrá ser.

-Hagamos una incisión.

Pero aquello no trajo nada que no fueran más preguntas. Apenas hicieron un pequeño tajo en el abdomen del cadáver, un líquido espeso y de varios colores afloró a la superficie. Lucía como si varias barras de plasticina se hubieran derretido juntas, pero olía raro, como si fuera un pedazo de carne recién sacado de un microondas.

-¿Qué es esto? –exclamó un sujeto, alejándose del cuerpo.

-Es como… como si sus vísceras se hubieran licuado.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Una muerte inexplicable. Por motivos lejos de ser plausibles. Y, por supuesto, el autor del asesinato estaba tan cerca de ser identificado como la tierra estaba del sol. Neville, tragándose todo rastro de incertidumbre, sacó fotografías al cadáver abierto, sacó copias de las radiografías y regresó al cuartel general de Aurors, pero no a su cubículo, sino a una habitación oculta detrás de la oficina del jefe. Era lo que cualquier muggle llamaría laboratorio, pero no podía ser más distinto de uno.

Era algo parecido a la mazmorra en donde tenía clases de Pociones, sólo que no habían pupitres, sino que mesas largas llenas de ampollas y calderos, estantes con diversos contenidos y pociones de todos los colores y clases imaginables. Las paredes eran de piedra negra y relucían a la luz de los candelabros anclados a éstas. Una araña con velas colgaba amenazadoramente sobre una de las mesas. Neville extrajo la ampolla con agua y la depositó sobre una de las mesas. Tenía que averiguar qué, aparte de agua de río, estaba oculto en el recipiente.

Trató con muchas pociones. Sólo al cabo de dos horas de intenso y paciente trabajo, pudo aislar la sustancia que ocultaba el agua. Se trataba de una poción de color rojo vívido y ligeramente acuosa. Neville juzgó imprudente beber de ella, por lo que extrajo una rata y, mediante una pequeña cuchara de latón, se la hizo beber al roedor.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

La rata dejó de moverse de inmediato. No estaba muerta, pero sí miraba en todas direcciones, como si hubiera perdido un propósito o algún recuerdo. Parecía incapaz de tomar una decisión acerca de algo.

-Es un Brebaje de Hipnosis –dijo para sí. Pero eso no explicaba que estuviera disuelta con el agua del río, como si fuera el desecho industrial de alguna empresa que manufacturara alimentos. Sin embargo, tenía la indistinta impresión que las muertes de Casius Fergusson, de Ron y del niño estaban relacionadas de algún modo. Todas aquellos asesinatos tenían una semana de diferencia uno del otro.

_Es demasiado sistemático_ se dijo Neville. _Todas estas muertes son extrañas, difíciles de explicar, autores ocultos en la niebla, motivos elusivos._ Eran asesinatos muy similares, cubiertos bajo el mismo apestoso manto de misterio. No creía que Harry tuviera los redaños de asesinar a su propio amigo por un libro, por poder o por dinero. Si estaba en lo cierto que los tres asesinatos estuvieran conectados de algún modo, entonces Harry debía, por fuerza, estar involucrado en los otros dos, pero no había evidencias de su participación. Y, debido a lo sistemático de aquellas muertes, era imposible que pudiera matar a Ron cumpliendo con el estricto margen de tiempo.

Y nadie se había dado cuenta de esta particularidad.

Había algo que podía hacer respecto a la poción que tenía delante.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después, Neville tomaba un té en el comedor de una casa elegantemente decorada y amoblada. No parecía ser un diseño de la casa de un mago. No estaba solo, sino que miraba a una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño, O al menos él la veía hermosa.<p>

Hermione también miraba a la recién llegada visita con un ligero interés. Nunca había venido a su casa a tomar un té.

-¿Dices que no puedes entender por qué un Brebaje de Hipnosis está siendo desechado al río? –inquirió ella en tono conversacional-. Bueno, pueden haber dos posibles explicaciones para eso.

-Ilumíname.

Había algo en el tono de voz de Neville que no cuadraba con su proceder normal. Habitualmente dialogaba en un tono eficiente, mecánico, imparcial debido al tiempo que pasaba en la Oficina de Aurors. Sin embargo, ahora había un ligero temblor en su voz que no le permitía ser frío y objetivo. Y, por mucho que tratara de sonar como si fuera un empresario en busca de un buen negocio, no podía evitar sentir un extraño hormigueo en su garganta.

-Bueno, puede tratarse de un derrame producto de un accidente.

-No se han registrado derrames industriales en la zona –dijo Neville automáticamente.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-La otra razón que se me ocurre, y la menos probable, es que sea un subproducto de otra poción.

Neville estaba atónito.

-Por increíble que parezca, el Brebaje de Hipnosis se puede obtener como residuo de una Infusión de Estreñimiento.

El Auror la miró, boquiabierto, sumido en la incredulidad. Incluso olvidó los nervios que implicaba estar con Hermione.

-¿Me estás tratando de decir… que uno de los líquidos más peligrosos que se hayan inventado se puede obtener como…residuo… de una poción que se puede encontrar en una tienda de bromas?

-Sí, eso trato de decirte.

Neville anotó este hecho en su agenda mental. Y el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse de él, aunque esta vez pudo soslayarlo con más contundencia. Aquello era un paso más en la resolución del caso. Mientras otras personas se daban de cabezazos en tratar de saber cómo murió aquel desgraciado niño, él, Neville, iba buscando el porqué de ese desafortunado incidente. Estaba esperanzado en que pudiera revelar al autor del deceso del niño.

Terminó su té apresuradamente (quemándole la garganta) y carraspeó levemente para ahogar la sensación de ardor en su cuello. Hermione también se puso de pie y acompañó a Neville a la puerta.

-Me imagino que eso es todo.

Neville asintió.

-Harry te visitó anoche, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Alguna idea de adonde pudo haber ido?

Hermione miró a Neville de forma suspicaz, como sospechando de él. Neville se dio cuenta y sonrió afablemente.

-No estoy cazando a Harry, y tampoco creo que asesinó a Ron –dijo, en un tono, a medias enfático, a medias consolador-. Es tu amiga Ginny la que perdió la cabeza y ahora ve a su ex novio como a un venado al que debe cazar. Tal vez deberías hablar con ella al respecto.

-Lo haré –dijo Hermione.

-Si necesitas hablar con alguien… mmm… después de las ocho estoy desocupado.

-Gracias Neville. –Hermione le dio un fugaz beso en su mejilla y, con una última mirada, cerró la puerta de su casa. El Auror no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal muestra de cariño. Sin embargo, debía cumplir con su deber y tratar de no pensar mucho en Hermione. Y era que hace unas tres semanas que comenzó a tener extraños pensamientos relacionados con ella, cosas que no había sentido por nadie en su vida.

Pero tenía trabajo que hacer.

Apareció en el mismo lugar donde el cuerpo del niño fue hallado, sólo que ahora había una zona acordonada desprovista de gente. Se dirigió al río, sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y derramó parte de su contenido en el agua. Inmediatamente una cinta de color azul verdoso se extendió a lo ancho del río hasta que lo cubrió completamente. Avanzaba río arriba. Neville siguió la cinta coloreada a través de varias millas, debiendo batallar contra zarzas y rocas, a veces corriendo peligro de caer al torrente. No debía perder de vista el trayecto del tinte que identificaba al Brebaje de Hipnosis.

Después de correr por unas dos horas, su túnica cubierta con espinas y hojas sueltas, Neville vio el lugar donde terminaba la cinta azul verdosa. Se desviaba hacia una tubería frente a él. Siguió la línea del canal de desagüe y divisó un edificio que parecía ser de mediados de los años cincuenta. Se trepó encima de la tubería y siguió la línea hasta ver de cerca el inmueble. Vapores de muchos colores ascendían en espirales hacia el cielo. Neville dio un rodeo a la fábrica –parecía ser eso-, y sintió su garganta contraerse de la sorpresa y la incomprensión. No podía creer que estuvieran involucrados. Sabía que el asesinato tenía que ver con la poción disuelta en el agua. Seguramente el niño vio los peces muertos al borde del lago y percibió el olor desagradable del brebaje y, casi sin margen de duda, alguien no quería que se supiera que el agua estaba contaminada, aun cuando el inocente niño no supiera cuál era el agente contaminante.

Era como caminar a través de la niebla: sólo podía ver formas difusas en la distancia, nada concreto, nada obvio. Y lo que estaba mirando en esos precisos instantes no tenía ningún sentido.

_Éste edificio es propiedad de Sortilegios Weasley._

Desafortunadamente, como Neville sabría en los próximos días, las sorpresas no acabarían allí.


	6. Los magos son ladrones

**Capítulo VI: Los magos son ladrones**

Harry caminaba por la acera, mirando hacia atrás constantemente. Las últimas ocho horas habían sido muy confusas, aparte que muchas cosas acaecieron en rápida sucesión desde que pisó el cuartel de policía. Recordaba cómo un oficial lo interrogaba a propósito del sujeto que había tratado de matarlo, alegando que era la primera vez que veía a ese hombre en su vida, describía cómo lo amenazó de muerte y cómo pudo reaccionar y dejarlo inconsciente, justo cuando tres personajes vestidos de forma estrafalaria entraban en la comisaría y preguntaban por él. Cuando le dijeron al encargado que venían a buscarlo, Harry supuso que no era por algo bueno. Y entendió, sólo en ese momento, que aquella invitación del policía en casa de Hermione era una trampa. Y, la confirmación de todo fue el periódico que yacía en el escritorio de un detective, cuya primera plana le había caído como un yunque sobre su ser.

Mientras doblaba una esquina, Harry todavía trataba de masticar lo que acababa de ocurrirle a su novia. Una transformación radical. De amante a cazadora compulsiva. Literalmente de la noche a la mañana. Demasiado violento. Demasiado rápido para ser natural. _Algo debió haberle pasado en ese momento._ Pero no creyó sensato investigar en ese momento. Lo más acuciante era tratar de desaparecer, de ser invisible, para poder descubrir el misterio del repentino cambio de actitud de Ginny.

Un grupo de gente caminaba por la calle, alzando pancartas, protestando, aunque Harry no podía oír las proclamas de las voces. Varios oficiales de policía patrullaba en los alrededores, por si la marcha se salía de control. En esos tiempos era bastante común que grupos aislados salieran a protestar, y el motivo más recurrente era el dichoso Estatuto Craven. Harry no entendía cómo la mayoría de la gente quería soluciones mágicas para sus problemas y, al mismo tiempo, estar en contra de leyes que facilitaran las relaciones entre magos y muggles.

Muy pronto lo entendería.

* * *

><p>Neville acababa de obtener una orden de registro del edificio perteneciente a Sortilegios Weasley, desde el cual provenía el rastro del Brebaje de Hipnosis. Parecía congruente con lo que dijo Hermione acerca de ser un subproducto de una pócima de diarreas, pero estaba fuera de su comprensión el hecho que una conocida marca de chascos estuviera contaminando las aguas del Támesis con un líquido peligroso.<p>

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la fábrica, pudo divisar la línea de producción, velada a medias por un vapor púrpura, donde circulaban envases de varias formas, tamaños y colores. No había señal de haber algún alma pululando por el lugar. Para asegurarse, Neville alzó su brazo derecho, el cual sostenía su varita.

-_Homenum Revelio!_

Nada ocurrió.

El lugar estaba desprovisto de vida humana.

Neville no se sintió sorprendido. Sin bajar el arma, exploró el primer, el segundo y el tercer piso del edificio, sin hallar nada sospechoso. Bueno, nada sospechoso dentro de los parámetros normales en una fábrica de chascos mágicos. En el último piso, divisó la línea de producción de las pócimas para diarreas. Examinó el mecanismo que servía para filtrar los desechos, en este caso, el Brebaje de Hipnosis y, para su consternación, notó que no se hallaba funcionando. Se suponía que el mecanismo disolviera la poción y la calentara a unos mil quinientos grados Celsius para descomponerla en sus ingredientes esenciales y así ser degradados por el mismo suelo. Esto suponía una grave negligencia en los procesos industriales y tenía severas sanciones para los responsables.

Sin embargo, había una sorpresa más esperando en la puerta para Neville. Después de tomar varias fotografías del lugar, examinó la placa en donde rezaba el código de patente que todas las dependencias industriales debían exhibir en la pared de sus edificios. Pero, lo que observaba en ese momento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ningún sentido.

_Expendio de Bebidas Alcohólicas, Clase A_

_Código Patente: 012-AB-0001-2314_

_Junio 1968._

¿Por qué una tienda de chascos usaría un edificio muggle de los años sesenta para instalar su fábrica de chascos? Esto constituía otra infracción grave a la Ley de Industrias Mágicas y también contemplaba serias sanciones para quienes no cumplieran con lo establecido. Sin embargo, esto no probaba nada. Lo que debía hacer ahora, era acceder al registro de transacciones industriales para comprobar que hubiera alguna relación financiera entre Sortilegios Weasley y el edificio.

Sin saberlo, estaba metiéndose en un torbellino de mentiras.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminaba por la acera, cansada como siempre, pero no por el trabajo habitual que hacía. Estuvo toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde buscando en libros y revistas alguna información acerca de ese dibujo que encontró al final de aquel escrito que Harry trajo hace sólo anoche, pero en los miles de volúmenes de historia antigua y moderna, mitologías de todas las etnias posibles y leyendas de todas las épocas, no pudo hallar nada, absolutamente nada, acerca de la dichosa mariposa dibujada varias veces, como si fuera la barrabasada de un niño de cinco años. A veces, Hermione tenía la impresión que buscaba en el lugar incorrecto, pero insistía en que si había encontrado el dibujo en un libro de historia, tendría que hallar la respuesta en documentos de historia. Pero había poco menos que registrado la biblioteca completa donde trabajaba, y ni una pista de la mariposa halló.<p>

_¿Y si no fuera una mariposa?_

No sabía por qué pensaba en funciones tridimensionales cada vez que el dibujo emergía en su conciencia. Era como si otra mente tuviera pensamientos aparte, casi como si dos personas llamadas Hermione convivieran en el mismo ser. Nunca, ni siquiera en las clases más avanzadas de Aritmancia, vio la figura que aparecía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza con fuerza corrosiva. _¿Qué podrá ser?_ Era como una afrenta a su orgullo darse cuenta que hubiera algo en el vasto mundo de la magia que ignorara, fuera de las cosas típicas que sólo podían explicarse mediante conjeturas.

Alguien palmeó su hombro.

Hermione casi sufrió de un paro cardíaco cuando sintió la mano de alguien golpearla suavemente. Se dio la vuelta, y casi sufre otro paro cuando supo de quién se trataba.

-¡Harry!

-Hola Hermione –saludó Harry efusivamente, abrazándola brevemente-. Lamento haberte dado un susto terrible, pero necesito refugio. Te juro que si tuviera otra alternativa, no me hubiera molestado en detenerte el corazón como lo hice ahora.

Ella suspiró en señal de alivio al mirar a los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo.

-Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre –dijo ella firmemente-. Pero quiero que hagas una sola cosa por mí.

-Lo que sea.

-Cómprame las cosas para la cena.

-¿Y me convidarás algo?

-Por supuesto.

-De acuerdo. Iré al supermercado. No olvides darme de comer.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo. Algo más tranquila, se dirigió a su casa, a ver si podía dilucidar el misterio de la mariposa. No le importaba que Harry estuviera siendo literalmente cazado por su novia; sabía que Ginny no se atrevería a atacar su casa por la fuerza, lo que podría favorecer el escape de Harry si las cosas se salían de control.

Cuando vio la puerta de su casa, se vio arrollada por una abrumadora sensación de flojera. Sentía sus piernas pesadas, como si llevara kilos y kilos de lingotes de oro atados a ellas. El portón se le antojaba inamovible y, horas después, o al menos eso le pareció a la dueña de casa, se derrumbó sobre un sillón de su elegante sala de estar y casi se quedó dormida. La razón del casi estaba sentada en una silla, cruzado de piernas y hojeando un periódico distraídamente, las bolsas llenas de mercancía a los pies del visitante.

-Ah, hola Harry.

-Creí que ibas a preparar la cena.

-Estoy muy cansada –se excusó Hermione, dando una mirada agotada a su amigo-. ¿Podrías hacerla tú?

Harry alzó un dedo y lo agitó de un lado a otro perezosamente.

-Dijiste que sólo fuera de compras, no que hiciera de chef para ti.

-Por favor. –Hermione compuso una cara que Harry jamás le había visto, al menos en su presencia. Era una cara de la más irresistible ternura, como la de un gatito pequeño que quisiera comer desesperadamente. Pero él no se iba a dejar ganar por eso y tampoco quería lucir demasiado orgulloso. Debía demostrar que era capaz de hacer valer sus principios y, al mismo tiempo, ser atento con su mejor amiga y darle a entender que valoraba sus deseos.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si cocinamos juntos? Así no tendrás que hacer todo el trabajo y ambos tendremos derecho a comer. ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Hermione era elocuente.

* * *

><p>No quedó nada del filete con puré de papas y la entrada de palta rellena. Los platos yacían vacíos, sin siquiera un rastro de jugo de la carne, y dos personas conversaban alegremente, como si los acontecimientos de la noche pasada no fueran más que una anécdota de la cual acordarse con una sonrisa en la cara. Revolvían copas de vino tinto, una para cada uno, olvidados de la caza de brujas que orquestaba Ginny en contra del huésped de Hermione.<p>

-Es una lástima que tu prometida esté en contra tuya –dijo la castaña, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Se supone que es la primera que debe apoyarte y resulta que es la primera que anuncia tu culpabilidad. Le prometí a Neville que hablaría con ella para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Te encontraste con Neville?

-Sí. Pero él no cree que asesinaste a Ron –aclaró Hermione rápidamente. No quería dar la impresión que era la única que creía en Harry. Eso podría sonar potencialmente romántico, y lo último que deseaba era entablar una relación amorosa con su mejor amigo, no con la muerte de su prometido a cuestas-. Estuve hablando con él en la mañana. Por cierto, se notaba muy extraño. Estaba como nervioso.

Harry sabía a lo que Hermione se estaba refiriendo. Hace tres semanas que había visto a Neville muy pensativo cuando estaba fuera de su trabajo. Y, aunque no quería decir qué era en lo que pensaba, Harry se había dado cuenta de la verdad cuando caminaba junto a él para reunirse con unos colegas para beber algo. Una mujer muy atractiva había pasado junto a ellos, quien saludó alegremente a Harry. Nadie hizo comentario alguno, pero Neville no pudo resistir el impulso de girar la cabeza en dirección a la chica, específicamente, a una parte del cuerpo de esa mujer. Cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, se rieron brevemente antes de retornar a sus temas de conversación. Pero Harry entendió el silencio de Neville a la perfección. No era difícil imaginarse la situación que atravesaba: puesto en palabras simples, había comenzado a desear cosas imposibles. Pero no fue hasta dos días después de la muerte de Ron cuando él se abrió a Harry y le dijo todo, lo que no hizo otra cosa que confirmar sus sospechas, pero no tuvo corazón para decirle que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Además, quería dejar que él tuviera el valor para decírselo a Hermione. Estaba seguro que ella se iba mostrar comprensiva y amable, tal como todas las veces en que lo ayudó con sus tareas cuando estaban en el colegio.

Unos golpes secos hicieron eco en la sala de estar. Hermione, quien había recuperado parte de sus fuerzas, se puso de pie y acudió a la sala de estar. Harry se quedó donde estaba, oyendo el rechinar de unas bisagras preceder a una voz que conocía muy bien, pero que no por eso venía a ser un alivio. En el momento que supo que la cacería de su novia la había llevado a la casa de Hermione, se puso de pie y se dispuso a abrir la ventana de la cocina. Pero justo en el momento en que ponía un pie en el marco, la dueña de casa apareció, con un rostro preocupado. Harry no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que pasó para darse cuenta que ambos estaban en problemas. La solución más fácil era darse por vencido y entregarse a las autoridades para ser juzgado y, en una de esas, la justicia probaría que él jamás disparó un arma contra su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, la intuición le decía que no tendría un juicio justo y que además, había aprendido que la solución más fácil no siempre era la más correcta.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Harry? –dijo Hermione en voz baja, para que Ginny no pudiera oírla-. Sabes que estaré de tu lado, decidas lo que decidas, porque sé que no asesinaste a Ron.

-Tengo que desaparecer –respondió Harry, también en un susurro apenas audible-. Todas estas jugadas de los Aurors no me parecen lógicas. Algo debe estar sucediendo, aparte de los asesinatos de Casius, de Ron y del niño en el río. Tengo que investigar, pero debo hacerlo desde las sombras. Que nadie se dé cuenta que ando husmeando por ahí.

Hermione pensó por breves segundos antes de responder.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Sabes que soy capaz de cuidarme solo –dijo Harry, todavía en tonos imperceptibles-. Lo que puedes hacer es desviar los rumores que seguramente habrán acerca de mi paradero.

-Pero también puedo ayudarte a investigar –susurró Hermione, sonriendo levemente a Harry-. Se supone que somos amigos. Estamos para ayudarnos el uno al otro. Además, creo que un poco de acción me haría bien, ya sabes, para olvidar lo que sucedió con Ron.

-Hermione, esto no es algo para que lo tomes a la ligera –le advirtió Harry, frunciendo el ceño, sin elevar la voz-. Si me acompañas, y ambos somos capturados, pueden fácilmente hacerte ver como cómplice y los dos iremos a parar a Azkaban. No quiero que tengas ese destino.

Para su incredulidad, Hermione curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

-No has cambiado en nada, Harry Potter –dijo, tomándole un hombro-. Siempre has tratado de proteger a las personas que quieres, y eso es algo que admiro de ti, pero a la vez me molesta. De verdad quiero ayudarte, y te seré más útil estando contigo que en mi casa. Si de verdad te capturan, te enjuician y te meten en prisión, compartiré tu destino. En todo caso, creo que es peor soportar verte en Azkaban que estando allí contigo. Es la magia de la amistad Harry-. Hermione se acercó un poco más a él, sonriendo de forma más abierta-. Iremos juntos adonde sea.

Harry estaba conmocionado. No recordaba haber sido testigo alguna vez de una declaración como aquella, ni menos, escucharla de la boca de Hermione, quien siempre trataba de demostrar con hechos sus sentimientos, no tanto con las palabras. Era como si el espíritu de Ron se hubiera mezclado de alguna forma con el de ella y formado un solo ser.

-¿Estás segura de querer este camino?

La cara de Hermione ahogaba cualquier explicación.

Harry asintió en silencio. Ambos miraron hacia la ventana y, en una drástica decisión, uno tras otro saltaron al patio y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia unos arbustos que crecían en un rincón del jardín delantero de la casa de Hermione. Apenas se escondieron entre las ramas, un par de Aurors rompieron filas y se dirigieron a los arbustos, pero cuando los registraron, no hallaron a nadie. Momentos después, Ginny apareció frente a las plantas, exigiendo una explicación.

-¿Por qué corrieron hasta acá?

-Escuchamos unos ruidos, como de alguien escondiéndose en los arbustos.

-¡Registren la casa! –exclamó Ginny, las venas de sus sienes sobresaliendo peligrosamente-. Puede que Hermione haya ayudado a Potter a escapar. Si es así, no me importa que sea mi amiga, la procesaré por ser su cómplice.

Minutos después, los Aurors volvieron con la pelirroja, con rostros de perplejidad.

-No hay nadie en la casa.

-¡Pero Granger estaba ahí! –rugió Ginny, poniéndose roja de rabia-. Puede que haya acompañado a Potter en su fuga. Pudieron desaparecer mientras estaban escondidos en los arbustos. Sí, eso fue lo que ocurrió. ¡Quiero que cada uno de ustedes vaya a los lugares más probables al que pueda ir Potter! Yo me quedaré a registrar más a fondo la casa.

Y, mientras contemplaba a sus hombres desaparecer uno a uno en medio del aire, Ginny caminó con pasos intranquilos hacia la casa, no estando segura de hallar algo de relevancia en el domicilio de Hermione. Incluso estaba la posibilidad que Potter jamás hubiera estado en el inmueble, pues no había rastro de él.

Al menos ninguno visible.

Con aquello en mente, entró a la casa.

* * *

><p>Ni Harry ni Hermione sabían con precisión dónde habían aparecido. Lo único plausible era que estaban en medio de un montón de gente en lo que parecía ser una reunión informal de protestantes, pues alzaban pancartas y lienzos con variadas proclamas. A Hermione se le había ocurrido ir al primer lugar en el que pensó, creyendo que el azar podría darles una ventaja, dado que los Aurors siempre buscaban patrones de conducta en los criminales. Nadie se dio cuenta que dos personas más habían aparecido en medio de la masa de gente que alzaba las voces en claros signos de protesta.<p>

-¡No queremos magos en las calles! ¡No queremos que esos usurpadores se acerquen a nosotros! ¡No queremos unirnos a ellos, quienes nos han deshonrado más allá de nuestra tolerancia!

Y estalló un tsunami de gritos, vociferando la aprobación hacia aquellas palabras. Hermione remeció levemente a Harry y señaló hacia un hombre que estaba de pie en una especie de andamiaje de baja altura, con los clásicos atavíos de un mago, pero cómicamente distorsionados, como dando a entender que ellos eran motivo de broma. Y se dio cuenta, a medida que miraba a su alrededor, que los asistentes también se vestían de una manera similar al orador. Harry, quien se mostró sorpresivamente curioso a causa de la manifestación, se acercó a uno de los protestantes, el cual iba vestido con una túnica a cuadros verdes y amarillos y una gorra de payaso.

-Disculpa, quisiera saber por qué están en contra de los magos-. Harry agradeció profundamente haber ido de paisano, porque los ropajes de un Auror lo habrían delatado y, posiblemente no hubiera salido con vida de ese lugar-. Se ven muy molestos con ellos, y sin embargo, ellos quieren estrechar lazos con ustedes.

El manifestante sonrió frente a la amabilidad con que aquel extraño se había expresado hacia él.

-La mayoría de la gente, y en eso incluyo muchos magos también, no sabe lo que ocurrió en realidad. Me refiero a que todos ellos fueron desinformados acerca del verdadero propósito de los magos. Tal vez por eso que robaron la magia e hicieron creer a todo el mundo que ellos la descubrieron.

Harry miró hacia el cartel que sostenía el hombre con el que estaba hablando, sin atreverse a creer lo que estaba escuchando y viendo. La pancarta decía "Los magos son ladrones", y el manifestante creía que el poder mágico había sido robado, y que ellos le habían vendido cuentos de hadas a los muggles y los demás magos para hacerles creer que ellos descubrieron la magia. Sonaba como una gran oleada de estupideces. Recordaba las palabras de Ron hace un años atrás, después de escuchar a Dolores Umbridge decir que la magia puede ser robada.

_La magia es mental_.

¿Cómo era posible robar magia? ¿Era tan fácil como asaltar un supermercado a mano armada y llevarse abarrotes así como así?

Mucho tiempo después, en circunstancias totalmente diferentes, Harry se haría precisamente aquellas mismas preguntas.


	7. Susurros de ultratumba

**Capítulo VII: Susurros de ultratumba**

-¿No te dije que investigaras quién asesinó a ese pobre niño? –rugía el jefe de la Oficina de Aurors, quien sostenía en una mano el informe que Neville le había presentado hace sólo unos quince minutos atrás-. ¿Para qué pierdes el tiempo investigando a Sortilegios Weasley, cuando lo que quiero es saber cómo murió ese niño, quién fue y por qué?

-Ya se lo dije, señor Mason –dijo el aludido calmadamente, de pie frente a su jefe y mirándolo desapasionadamente-. El edificio que fui a inspeccionar hoy en la mañana puede encerrar el motivo por el cual el niño fue asesinado. Además, no recuerdo que alguna vez un Auror fuera cuestionado por sus métodos, sino por sus resultados. ¿No confía en mí?

-Pero… ¿qué hay del niño?

-No hay nada que hacer al respecto –respondió Neville, sin alzar la voz ni una octava-. Estamos tan cerca de saber lo que sucedió como lo está la Tierra de Júpiter. Por eso es que tomo un camino alternativo. Es algo elemental en una investigación, por eso pensé que usted no formaría un alboroto de esa clase enfrente de mí.

Mason perdió el color de su cara ante la férrea determinación de su subordinado, pero instantes después logró componerse y responder.

-Se ve que no has leído el periódico –dijo Mason, abriendo uno de los gabinetes de su escritorio y tirando un ejemplar del Profeta matutino de ese día-. La gente está realmente tocada con lo que le pasó a ese niño. Está demandando respuestas oportunas y nosotros debemos responder a la presión del pueblo, sino perderemos credibilidad.

-Pero saldremos peor parados del lance si nos damos de cabeza contra algo que no podemos solucionar por nuestros métodos usuales, ¿no cree usted, señor Mason?

El jefe pareció pensar unos instantes. Luego, accedió a aceptar el juicio de Neville.

-Tienes razón. Parecería que no avanzáramos nada si intentamos dilucidar las causas de la muerte. La verdad es que no me explico cómo demonios los intestinos del niño se licuaron.

-Entonces, ¿puedo seguir con la investigación?

-Proceda.

Neville dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Sin embargo, el jefe tenía razón en algo: debía también abordar las causas de la muerte del niño. Pero él no se encargaría de aquello: no era un experto en ciencias forenses. Por eso debía ir en otra dirección antes, una dirección que iba cambiando a velocidad vertiginosa.

* * *

><p>En el laboratorio forense de Scotland Yard, los médicos analizaban el líquido viscoso en el que se había convertido las entrañas del niño hallado muerto en la margen del Támesis. Usaban microscopios electrónicos de última generación, buscando cualquier anomalía entre todo lo anómalo que era todo. No obstante, daban con callejones sin salida a cada momento, y el único descubrimiento relevante hasta esa instante era que no había células, sino partículas diseminadas aquí y allá. Pero no tenían forma de explicar cómo unos vísceras pudieron transformarse en ese líquido espeso, cómo varios órganos pasaron a ser una sustancia rara y misteriosa.<p>

Unos pasos avisaron de la llegada de una persona a la sala. En realidad, eran dos personas, ambas vestidas con trajes esterilizados y sus rostros no se podían discernir. Los médicos no se sorprendieron: al parecer, ellos esperaban aquellas visitas.

-¿Han hallado algo? –dijo el que era más alto.

-Nada fuera del hecho que los órganos están completamente disociados, ni siquiera pudimos ver células en medio de las muestras.

-Quiero que le hagan una resonancia a los órganos licuados.

-Pero…

-Sólo háganlo.

Los médicos tomaron la bolsa con los órganos y la pusieron en medio de una máquina en forma de rosquilla por varios minutos. Mientras hacían el examen, los dos recién llegados se pusieron al lado de la máquina, como atentos a los ruidos como golpeteos que se escuchaban desde el interior de ésta. Cuando finalizó el procedimiento, los médicos negaron con la cabeza en señal de no haber hallado nada. Sin embargo, una de las personas que estaban cerca del scanner sacó unas pinzas esterilizadas y extrajo algo de la pared interior de la máquina que los demás no habían visto. El hombre depositó el objeto en una mesa metálica: era muy pequeño, tanto que podría caber en el agujero de una cabeza de alfiler.

-Los rayos X no lo hubieran detectado, además que los órganos licuados protegían al objeto para que nunca fuera extraído –dijo el hombre. Su acompañante se acercó a la mesa también, como fascinado con el casquillo diminuto.

-Se parece al cartucho de una bala, pero más pequeño –dijo, pero su voz era de mujer. Sacó una especie de regla de precisión para medir el diámetro del objeto-. Mmm, esta cosa no mide más de 0.5 milímetros. Es más pequeño que un óvulo femenino.

-No parece que fuera el responsable de semejante daño –añadió el hombre-. ¿Analizaron la piel quemada del niño? ¿Vieron si tenía un agujero de entrada?

-Sí. Tenía uno, justo en el centro de la zona quemada, pero no pudimos explicar cómo se había formado.

-Bueno, ahora lo saben. Sigan analizando las muestras y notifíquenme si hay novedades.

-De acuerdo señor –dijo el encargado.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del laboratorio, caminaron por varios pasillos, descendieron escaleras y finalmente salieron del complejo. Se deshicieron de sus trajes esterilizados y los botaron a un tacho de basura, al cual le prendieron fuego por si acaso y se dirigieron a un lugar seguro para desaparecer.

-¿Qué crees que sea esa esfera tan pequeña? –dijo Hermione, después de asegurarse que nadie los estuviera viendo-. Porque no pienso que sea un cartucho de algún arma de última generación.

-No es un cartucho –dijo Harry de repente.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Es muy redondo para ser uno –afirmó Harry, llevándose una mano al mentón-. Parece más bien alguna clase de contenedor. Algo dentro de ese casquillo hizo que los órganos del niño se derritieran. Sin embargo, lo que sea que hizo ese daño, no hizo mella alguna en el contenedor. Parece ser que lo que mató al niño sólo afectara a tejidos orgánicos…

Harry se detuvo en seco, olvidado que debía desaparecer de allí, por si los Aurors comandados por Ginny lo hallaran allí. Ni cuando Hermione codeó sus costillas pudo reaccionar. Parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, casi podía ver los engranajes en su mente funcionar a tope. Supuso que así debía de lucir ella cada vez que entendiera algo después de haber pensado mucho.

-Existe una sola cosa en este mundo capaz de hacer ese daño tan selectivo en un ser humano –dijo Harry después de varios minutos de estar en el más absoluto de los silencios.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo que mató a ese niño fue una bomba de neutrones en miniatura.

La declaración hizo que el corazón de Hermione casi se detuviera por tercera vez en el día. ¿Láseres? ¿Bombas de neutrones? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en el mundo? ¿Acaso los muggles tenían armas más extrañas y poderosas que la misma magia? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Una película de ciencia ficción? Una cascada de preguntas se abrió camino en la mente de Hermione, quien cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, pero tenía la incierta impresión que todo había comenzado desde que se publicó el Estatuto Craven.

-Lo que realmente quiero saber es quién podría asesinar a un niño con un arma tan moderna –dijo Harry, recobrando conciencia de su entorno y escondiéndose detrás de unos escombros-. No me imagino a alguien de Sortilegios Weasley usando alta tecnología para matar. Nada de todo esto tiene sentido, pero pareciera que nadie más se diera cuenta.

-Tal vez eso quieren aquellos que planearon todo –opinó Hermione, agachándose al lado de Harry y tomándole el brazo-. Aunque no me explico cómo nadie se da cuenta de las cosas extrañas que están sucediendo en estos momentos.

-Tal vez mañana nos enteremos –dijo Harry en tono de broma, antes de desaparecer del lugar con un estampido velado.

Aquellas palabras sonaron extrañamente literales.

* * *

><p>Neville no había podido hallar a quien buscaba, por lo que no perdió tiempo en tratar de vincular la maraña de pistas discordantes que tenía entre manos. Estaba en el Ministerio de la Magia, en el Departamento de Industrias Mágicas, revisando interminables ficheros con transacciones relacionadas con adquisiciones de propiedades, traspasos y otras maniobras legales asociadas. Cuando abrió una carpeta donde decía "Transacciones de Sortilegios Weasley", y vio los papeles que allí yacían, supo que había una horrible equivocación.<p>

Buscó en sus bolsillos la fotografía con la placa industrial del edificio y la comparó con la placa que había en el registro de edificios en la carpeta y supo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza lo que estaba contemplando en esos momentos.

Las patentes eran totalmente diferentes.

Además, se trataba de edificios distintos. Y, aparte de eso, también se trataba de un edificio muggle en abandono, pero estaba inscrito en el Registro de Inmuebles Encantados y los papeles legales acompañaban al título de propiedad, como debía ser. Aparentemente, Sortilegios Weasley no había roto ninguna ley, sino que alguien, o varias personas, habían hecho parecer que lo hubieran hecho.

Estuvo otras tres horas buscando el edificio que parecía ser de Sortilegios Weasley, hasta que, después de secarse el sudor de la frente, halló lo que buscaba en una carpeta que decía "Billings International", la cual tenía todos sus papeles legalizados también. ¿Pero por qué el edificio decía "Sortilegios Weasley"? ¿Por qué estaban vertiendo Brebaje de Hipnosis de forma tan descarada? ¿Lo harían para desviar las miradas de ellos? Para averiguar más, debía ahondar la investigación en Billings International.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que escarbar muy hondo para descubrir algo relevante. Cuando revisó el Registro de Inscripciones Industriales, la razón social Billings International no aparecía en ninguna parte. Seguramente se trataba de una empresa que había quebrado hace algún tiempo, pero no entendía por qué una de sus fábricas seguía funcionando. ¿Se trataba de alguna empresa clandestina que hubiera ocupado el edificio sin autorización? Revisó el registro de empresas que hubieran quebrado, pero Billings International nuevamente brillaba por su ausencia. ¿Se trataría de una empresa fantasma? ¿Una tapadera quizá? Y si lo era, ¿de qué? ¿Qué tenía de importante tanto secretismo?

El día de mañana sería decisivo.

* * *

><p>Las luminarias nocturnas iluminaban con un tinte amarillo el pavimento de una calle secundaria, muy lejos del centro de Londres. Las puertas que tenía enfrente Harry eran ominosas, sobre todo de noche. Hermione no contó con que hiciera mucho frío a esas horas, por lo que ahora estaba abrigada con una chaqueta de su amigo. Ambos sabían por qué estaban delante de un cementerio, pero no les agradaba tener que hacer una exhumación ilegal, sobre todo, de un personaje que había sido parte de la alta sociedad mágica. Las horas de visitas hace mucho que pasaron, por lo que no le extrañó ver unas cadenas atadas a un candado de aspecto pesado. Hermione dio un paso adelante y pronunció el encantamiento que le había abierto muchas puertas en el pasado.<p>

-_Alohomora!_

Pero nada ocurrió.

Harry predijo algo como eso. Sabía que los cementerios mágicos estaban protegidos con toda clase de encantamientos, justamente para evitar que la gente hiciera precisamente lo que ellos dos habían venido a hacer.

-¿Alguna otra idea?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Harry con saña.

-Veamos qué se te ocurre a ti.

Harry tragó saliva. Aunque tenía un montón de ideas para volar en pedazos las puertas, dudaba que pudiera hacer siquiera una abolladura al metal de la entrada. Distraídamente, Harry hizo un movimiento vertical con su varita, como lo haría con una espada y, sorpresivamente, las cadenas se rompieron, el candado cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo y las puertas se abrieron solas.

Hermione se quedó mirando lo que había sucedido, sin aire siquiera para decir una palabra. Estaba atónita, sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas, apenas atreviéndose a creer lo que había visto. Podía recordar cómo Harry movía su varita de forma floja, como sin hacer ningún encantamiento en específico, y desatar todo aquel poder para abrir unas puertas que sólo los magos más veteranos pudieron haber abierto.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Harry? –fue todo lo que pudo articular Hermione.

-Pero… no hice nada –se defendió, creyendo que había hecho algo malo-. Sólo me puse a jugar con mi varita y ocurrió. Te lo juro.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Es genial –dijo Hermione, todavía sorprendida por la actuación de Harry-. Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Ella tuvo que jalar de la camisa de su amigo para que pudiera reaccionar y entrar al cementerio. Como era de esperarse, no había luces, y ni siquiera la luna arrojaba alguna luminosidad al asunto. Ambos encendieron sus varitas y comenzaron a buscar la tumba que les daría alguna respuesta a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había lápidas pequeñas y simples hasta enormes mausoleos en los que familias enteras continuaban sus caminos hacia el más allá, si es que existía ese lugar. Media hora más tarde, se dieron cuenta que hasta en muerte las personas eran segregadas por estatus social; la zona norte estaba llena de lápidas simples, mientras en la zona sur tumbas de mármol con efigies esculpidas prolijamente se erigían como fantasmas del suelo del cementerio. La zona oeste consistían sólo en fosas comunes con una cruz de madera clavada frente a una placa de piedra en donde decía el nombre del finado y las fechas de nacimiento y muerte. El lado este no parecía tanto un cementerio como una ciudad antigua, pues los mausoleos eran tan grandes que podían pasar por casas. En algunos casos, unas estatuas de gigantescas proporciones se alzaban contra el telón añil del cielo nocturno en poses majestuosas. Harry y Hermione emplearon más de un hora para encontrar la tumba que buscaban, pues la zona este era lo más parecido a un laberíntico tablero de ajedrez. Las estatuas parecían tener vida propia y cualquier ruido extraño hacía saltar a ambos. Cuando la luz de sus varitas iluminaron la estatua de un personaje conocido para ellos, Hermione instintivamente se aferró a la cintura de su mejor amigo.

-Sólo son esculturas –dijo Harry tranquilizadoramente a su amiga, pero ella ya lo había soltado y, aunque la luz de las varitas no fuera demasiado intensa, pudo notar que ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada-. Ahora, debemos ingeniárnoslas sobre cómo rayos sacamos el cuerpo debajo de esta cosa.

Diez minutos estuvo Hermione tratando de levantar la pesada estatua usando su varita, pero no había caso. Ella resopló, como si realmente estuviera tratando de elevar un trozo de mármol de varias toneladas con sus propias manos. Harry se acercó a la escultura, la tocó una par de veces con la punta de su varita, como tratando de ver la forma de hacer a un lado la pesada estructura y, de nuevo, ocurrió algo sorprendente.

La estatua se elevó un par de centímetros, se deslizó hacia la derecha y, después de descubrir el agujero en donde yacía el féretro, cayó con un estruendo al suelo, haciendo temblar éste. Hermione se sentía abrumada: ¿podía ser que, en realidad, Harry tuviera poderes ocultos de los que nunca tuvo noticia? Era difícil de creer, pero eso no era lo más acuciante en esos momentos. Ambos se acercaron al agujero (Harry con un sentimiento de incomprensión dando vueltas en su mente) y abrieron el ataúd.

Un cuerpo casi incólume, pero muerto, yacía rígido en su último lugar de descanso. Hermione hizo un movimiento de varita, y el cadáver se elevó del féretro y descansó en el suelo del cementerio.

-Bien –dijo Hermione, iluminando el cuerpo de forma que Harry pudiera verlo claramente-. Date prisa.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio de la Magia, Ginny Weasley hablaba con uno de los encargados del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, impaciencia fluyendo por cada una de sus venas.<p>

-Necesito que habilite el Detector para dos personas –decía, su voz trémula de ira. No había podido hallar nada relevante en casa de su amiga Hermione acerca de Potter, y si en realidad estuvo en casa de ella. Le molestaba tener que estar a la caza de un Auror más listo que ella-. Me refiero a Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

-Lo siento –decía el encargado-. El Detector sólo funciona con magos menores de edad. Las personas a las que se refiere ya son magos adultos y está prohibido por ley habilitarlo para magos mayores de diecisiete años.

-Entonces tendré que arrestarlo por obstrucción a la justicia –rugió Ginny-. No me venga con esas evasivas. Sabe bien que se puede habilitar el Detector en magos adultos cuando éstos son prófugos de la ley, y además, sabe bien que ambos están siendo buscados por nuestro departamento.

El encargado no la pensó dos veces. Sacó su varita e hizo dos movimientos idénticos con ella, apuntando a dos placas que habían aparecido de la nada en las que había una fotografía de Harry y otra de Hermione.

-Bien –dijo Ginny-. Ahora no te escaparás Potter.

* * *

><p>-¿Aún nada? –quiso saber Hermione, mientras veía a Harry hacer varios experimentos sobre el cadáver.<p>

-No parece tener daños externos –dijo Harry, retirando su varita de la piel pálida del cuerpo-. Lo que sea que mató a este hombre lo hizo desde el interior, y tampoco tiene el rostro típico de quien es muerto por un maleficio asesino, además que habría sido demasiado obvio.

-¿Un veneno quizá? –sugirió Hermione-. He leído acerca de pociones que no dejan rastro después de ser ingeridas.

Media hora después, mientras Harry observaba con detenimiento una muestra de carne del cadáver, se dio cuenta de algo que había hallado antes en el tracto intestinal.

-No ingirió ningún veneno.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Hermione, sorprendida.

-La verdad, estoy maravillado del ingenio de la persona que asesinó a Casius Fergusson.

Hermione no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a escuchar a su amigo.

-El cuerpo, pese a estar muerto, parece muy hidratado. Al parecer consumió mucha agua antes de morir –continuó Harry, como siendo bendecido por una extraña oleada de entendimiento-. Sin embargo, hallé indicios de la presencia de Brebaje de Hipnosis en su cuerpo.

-Pero… eso no es un veneno –se atrevió a decir Hermione.

-No, no lo es –admitió Harry-, pero, si te diste cuenta, cuando viste las células de los músculos de Casius, ¿notaste que estaban como rotas, como si hubieran estallado por dentro? ¿Puedes imaginar qué puede hacer semejante daño a ese nivel?

Hermione casi se atragantó: por supuesto que había algo que era capaz de destruir células de esa forma.

-¡Hielo!

-Exactamente –accedió Harry-. Casius murió de hipotermia a causa de beber mucha agua helada. Seguramente, alguien le administró un Brebaje de Hipnosis para hacerlo beber agua helada hasta matarlo. Y, cosa curiosa, había alguien conversando con Casius antes que cayera muerto, y es la misma persona que denunció el hecho.

-Es justamente lo que dijiste –dijo Hermione, entusiasmada con los nuevos descubrimientos-. Alguien lo hizo parecer un suicidio, pero en realidad fue un astuto asesinato. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. Si las muertes de Casius, Ron (ella reprimió las lágrimas cuando mencionó su nombre) y ese niño están relacionadas, ¿cómo puede ser que este asesinato sea tan diferente de los otros dos? Parece que éste fue ideado por un mago y no por un muggle. Fíjate en los métodos.

-Lo sé, también me di cuenta –dijo Harry-. Yo tampoco lo comprendo. Puede ser que el asesinato de Casius tenga motivaciones distintas al de los otros dos. Me pregunto si Ginny tendría razón al respecto: si en realidad fue muerto por su oposición al Estatuto Craven.

-Entonces, si es así –opinó Hermione-, alguien no quería que aquella ley tuviera impedimentos para que fuera promulgada. ¿Quién podrá estar interesado en facilitar la instauración de aquellos códigos legales?

Harry también se estaba haciendo las mismas preguntas. Ya iban demasiadas en su mente: desearía tener un Pensadero para verter sus pensamientos y poder responder las interrogantes que se precipitaban sobre él. Estaban sucediendo muchas cosas raras últimamente, y ninguna de ellas coincidían entre sí.

Repentinamente, unos pasos se escucharon en las cercanías. Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie y apuntaron sus varitas a la oscuridad. Y, en medio de los mausoleos y las esculturas, vieron una forma que se acercaba a ellos, también con la punta de la varita encendida.

-¡Quién es! –exclamó Hermione.

-No se preocupen. No vengo a arrestarlos ni a hacerles daño –dijo una voz familiar.

La cara redonda de Neville fue iluminada de pronto por las varitas de Harry y Hermione. Ambos suspiraron de alivio.

-Por cierto, ¿qué están haciendo de noche en un cementerio? –quiso saber el recién llegado, dando una mirada hacia un bulto que yacía detrás de Harry y apuntando con su varita hacia ese lugar-. ¿Ese no es Casius Fergusson?

-Es una larga historia –confesó Hermione.

Neville enfocó su vista en ella y su cuerpo fue presa de algo parecido a una ligera sacudida eléctrica. Hizo todo lo posible para componer su rostro de tal forma que ni ella ni Harry se dieran cuenta de las emociones que lo cruzaban en ese momento. Hermione no pareció prestar atención a aquello, pero sabía que a Harry no lo podía engañar fácilmente: después de todo, le había contado todo a él y además, lo había visto mirándola en la calle cuando iban con unos colegas rumbo a una reunión. Al final, decidió tragarse todo aquello y hacer lo que se había propuesto en un comienzo.

-Deben devolver el cuerpo rápido a su tumba –dijo, con una nota de urgencia en su voz-. Ginny y su séquito van a llegar aquí en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Tan rápido nos hallaron? –inquirió Hermione con una cara de espanto visible a millas, pese a la oscuridad.

-Bueno, se puede decir que mientras hagan magia, podrán ubicarlos en cualquier parte del mundo –respondió Neville seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Harry bruscamente.

-Que Ginny forzó al encargado de Uso Indebido de la Magia a habilitar el Detector en ustedes.

Harry miró a su colega con un desconcierto abrumador. Al parecer, su novia había resultado ser una cazadora implacable.


	8. Convictos en vivo

**Capítulo VIII: Convictos en vivo**

Una familia como cualquier otra estaba reunida en la sala de estar, mirando televisión como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer. A veces, uno de los hijos salía a la calle a hablar un rato con sus amigos, pero pronto volvía para no perderse el programa de moda. El padre llegaba del trabajo a comer y ver televisión. La madre cocinaba y hacía las labores hogareñas mientras veía la televisión desde cualquier ángulo posible. Los niños jugaban un poco los fines de semana, estudiaban el resto de los días y, cuando tenían tiempo libre, veían televisión. En ese momento, estaban viendo las noticias de la tarde, el anunciador tenía la corbata suelta y sudor caía por su sien. Era obvio que aquellos eran días especialmente calurosos, y el verano todavía no se asomaba por el horizonte.

-Nadie tiene la menor duda de que el culpable de esta oleada de calor la tiene el calentamiento global, los ciudadanos dicen. También alegan que el precio del agua embotellada está a niveles jamás vistos por la comunidad inglesa. Aunque los expertos aseguran que los precios altos se deben a la alta demanda de agua embotellada, las quejas no dejan de llegar. Por el momento, todo lo que pueden hacer es poner agua de la llave en el refrigerador y tomársela helada. Y ahora, el pronóstico del tiempo con Michael Sheffield. ¿Más calor para esta semana Mike? ¿Algún respiro para los pobres ciudadanos?

-Me temo que tengo más malas noticias –dijo el meteorólogo-. Las altas presiones durarán por lo menos un par de semanas más antes que alguna lluvia caiga sobre nuestras cabezas. Se espera, eso sí, que las lluvias serán torrenciales, pues debido al calor, una gran masa de aire frío se está formando en el Océano Ártico y los vientos alisios no tardarán en arrastrar los frentes fríos hasta nuestras tierras. Sólo espero que no se hayan derretido para ese entonces-. El tipo se rió de su propio chiste.

-Gracias Mike… y ahora, pasamos a unos comerciales antes de seguir con la noticia del momento… el reality show que está causando furor en el mundo entero…

* * *

><p>Las diez y media de la noche.<p>

Harry y Hermione, con la ayuda de Neville, dejaron la tumba de Casius Fergusson como si nadie hubiera exhumado un cuerpo allí. Iban a escapar incólumes, Ginny no sabría nunca que estuvieron allí.

Muchas luces aparecieron de la nada.

-¡Potter! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí escondido! –restalló la voz de Ginny Weasley, amplificada diez veces gracias a un megáfono-. ¡Entrégate sin oponer resistencia y te prometemos un juicio justo!

Hermione iba a abrir la boca, pero Harry y Neville hicieron gestos de silencio justo a tiempo. Sabían que estaban rodeados, pero la oscuridad y la ausencia de palabras dejaban margen para tomar muchas acciones. Y Harry iba a optar por la menos peligrosa.

Mediante señas, le dijo a Hermione y a Neville lo que debían hacer. Ambos iban a protestar, pero Harry negó con la cabeza. Era la única salida inocua que existía en esos instantes. Silenciosos y obedientes, Hermione y Neville asintieron en silencio.

Ginny Weasley sabía que no tenían escapatoria. Había desplegado a sus hombres en un radio de treinta metros, todos apuntando con sus varitas en la misma dirección, hacia el centro. Haber habilitado el Detector hacía prácticamente imposible una fuga pues, fuera cual fuera la situación, irrefrenablemente, tendría que usar magia en algún momento. Y entonces, ella sabría exactamente donde estaba Potter.

Ella estaba en la posición de poder.

Y sin embargo, las dos personas que aparecieron entre las tumbas no eran las que ella esperaba. Ordenó a todos los Aurors que bajaran las varitas y ella se acercó a los dos recién aparecidos, con una cara de cortés desconcierto. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

-Ginny. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Neville lucía como si fuera interrumpido en medio de una tarea que exigiera mucha concentración-. A juzgar por tus agradables chillidos, me imagino que estás buscando a Harry. Bueno, tengo que darte malas noticias. Acaba de escapar. Nosotros también lo estábamos buscando para convencerlo de entregarse a las autoridades. Estaba tratando de desenterrar un cadáver cuando nos vio. Se dio a la fuga de inmediato.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, corroborando la historia de Neville.

Ginny puso los brazos en jarras.

-No les creo –dijo, avanzando hacia el lugar de donde habían aparecido los dos-. Debe estar escondido detrás de un mausoleo, o dentro de uno. –Neville y Hermione se pusieron blancos de miedo. Ginny no era una persona a la que se pudiera convencer con palabras. Ella quería hechos, pruebas tangibles. Prácticamente jalar del revuelto cabello de Potter y arrastrarlo hacia el cuartel general de Aurors.

-¡Registren toda la zona!

Los Aurors peinaron cada lápida y cada mausoleo. Se escucharon múltiples gritos de "Homenum Revelio", sin que arrojaran alguna luz al asunto. Revisaron incluso dentro de los sarcófagos, no hallando nada más que cadáveres pútridos. Uno de ellos sintió una leve ráfaga de viento que provino desde atrás, pero después juzgó que estaba viendo cosas. Estaba corriendo sur, no era extraño sentir una brisa en ese momento de la noche, aunque era bastante raro sentir viento con la oleada de calor que envolvía gran parte del hemisferio norte.

-¡No hay nadie aquí! ¡Nadie más que Longbottom y Granger señorita! –exclamó uno de los Aurors con voz trémula, como si temiera dar una mala noticia a la encargada de la búsqueda y captura de Potter-. Revisamos hasta dentro de los ataúdes. No hallamos nada.

Ginny temblaba de rabia. _¿Dónde te metiste, Potter?_

Segundos después, Ginny sintió que algo suave acariciaba su rostro. ¿Sería él? Violenta y firmemente, giró sobre sus talones, pero no había ninguna persona allí. Sólo un pedazo de pergamino. Unas pocas palabras escritas en éste. Ginny recogió la carta y leyó, sintiendo a veces que volvía atrás en el tiempo, justo después que ella y Harry hicieron el amor por última vez.

_Ginny_

_No puedo creer que estés tratando de darme caza como si yo fuera un hereje de la peor especie. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que nos amamos? Sabes que no podría asesinar a mi mejor amigo por un puñado de monedas de oro y un libro que apenas tiene valor si no se sabe qué significa realmente. ¿Acaso no crees en mí? Busca en tu corazón Ginny. Es todo lo que pido._

_Sinceramente._

_Harry._

Ginny tenía ganas de llorar. Pero algo dentro de ella la hizo arder, como si un veneno hirviendo corriera de pronto por sus venas, ahogando cualquier buen sentimiento hacia Harry Potter. No importaba cuánto lo amaba. Había cometido un crimen y debía pagar por sus actos, a cualquier costo. Debía ser imparcial, objetiva. Hasta las personas más respetadas y queridas ocultaban delitos, crímenes, secretos que ella tenía el trabajo de poner a la luz.

-Harry Potter no está aquí –concluyó-. Dejen ir a Longbottom y a Granger. Ellos no están implicados. Quiero que cubran un perímetro de diez cuadras en menos de cinco minutos. Si alguien da con el objetivo, que lance chispas rojas.

Los hombres asintieron levemente antes de desaparecer silenciosamente entre las criptas. Ginny se acercó a Neville y Hermione, luciendo una calma sorprendente después de vociferar órdenes a sus subordinados con precisión quirúrgica.

-Hermione –dijo Ginny, como si el odio hacia Harry se hubiera escondido en alguna parte dentro de su mente-. Debes creerme. Potter asesinó a Ron. Las pruebas en contra de él son contundentes, irrefutables. Si tan sólo las vieras…

-¿Qué te dice tu sentido común Ginny? –inquirió Hermione, ostentando la misma calma-. ¿Y qué te dice tu intuición? Podrías escuchar a tu corazón en lugar de a tu mente de vez en cuando.

-Vamos Hermione. No puedo realizar un trabajo imparcial si dejo que mis emociones me dominen. Ahora, te sugiero que vayas a descansar y te recuperes de todo este jaleo. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Ginny no tenía forma de saber hasta qué punto sus emociones iban a estar involucradas en su trabajo.

* * *

><p>A cinco kilómetros de Ginny, en una plaza apenas iluminada, dos hombres paseaban, sus rostros cubiertos por las sombras, uno de ellos con un pesado maletín colgando en su mano izquierda. La zona estaba desierta. Ambos podían hablar con libertad.<p>

-No me imaginé que Potter y Longbottom fueran tan astutos. Descubrieron las causas de las muertes de los tres objetivos. Sin embargo, todavía no saben quién ni por qué.

-Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo.

El sujeto que habló primero lo miró con inquietud.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Quiero decir, que no me extraña en absoluto que Potter y su colega hayan averiguado lo del láser y la bomba de neutrones. Tampoco estoy sorprendido por la forma en que averiguaron cómo murió Casius Fergusson. De hecho, esa es la idea.

Su interlocutor lo miró, desconcertado.

-¿La… la idea?

-Exactamente –dijo la voz más profunda y grave-. Mi propósito es que descubran que pasó con ellos, quiénes fueron los asesinos y cuáles fueron las motivaciones. Y nosotros ratificaremos aquellos hechos.

Esta vez, el acompañante se detuvo en seco, incapaz de registrar lo que acababa de oír. _¿Nosotros ratificaremos los asesinatos?_

-¿Nos vamos a vender a las autoridades?

-Eso no va a ocurrir.

-¿Entonces…?

-Sólo dale tiempo al tiempo. Haz tu trabajo. Y yo haré el mío.

El otro sujeto asintió en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, había un asunto pendiente, uno que no podía esperar más tiempo.

-Señor. Me estaba preguntando si deberíamos comenzar con la segunda fase de la operación "Fortaleza Inversa"

El sujeto de la voz grave pareció reflexionar unos minutos. Luego, su voz se escuchó, una fuerte resolución manando de ella.

-Creo que el tiempo es el correcto. Quiero que vayas al lugar que acordamos antes y le entregues este maletín al encargado. Ya es momento que le demos una vuelta de tuerca a los medios ingleses.

* * *

><p>Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ginny había abandonado su talante amoroso y apasionado para convertirse en una cazadora digna de la Inquisición. Su sentido común había sido anulado. Su intuición femenina no se podía escuchar en medio de un gran eco cerebral que rezaba "Harry Potter mató a tu hermano" Eso era todo lo que quería creer. Pero su mente se negaba a aceptar que su novia hubiera renunciado a su amor por algo que sabía que ella, muy en el fondo, sabía que no había hecho. Debía haber una razón lógica para explicar el repentino cambio de actitud de Ginny. Pero decidió que necesitaba un descanso de tanta tensión. Y sabía adónde debía ir. No podía volver a la casa de Hermione, ni quedarse donde Neville. Sabía que Ginny no dudaría en poner algunos Aurors cerca de aquellos lugares por si acaso. No. Debía tomar otro camino. Uno inesperado, uno que Ginny no predijera.<p>

La suerte pareciera acompañarlo.

La casa de esa persona estaba a sólo tres cuadras al noreste del cementerio. Decidió que iba a pasar la noche allí, asegurándose que ningún maldito Auror viera adonde se dirigía. Diez cuadras era mucho espacio para cubrir. Ginny había cometido un error básico en cercar fugitivos. La idea del cerco, sobre todo cuando el objetivo había escapado hace poco, era hacer el radio de búsqueda tan pequeño como fuera posible, cosa que el malhechor sintiera desesperación e hiciera algo temerario, y siempre que hacía eso, o terminaba muerto, o terminaba en Azkaban.

Esta noche, ninguno de los dos destinos iba a ser el suyo.

Decidió caminar, pues Ginny había puesto el Detector sobre él, posiblemente de forma ilegal, y cualquier rastro de magia que hiciera, incluida una desaparición, lo harían rastreable y tendría que huir nuevamente. No estaba en sus planes estar corriendo toda la noche, era crucial que descansara para poder digerir mejor los hechos que acababa de revelar y prepararse para lo que podría hallar el día siguiente.

Golpeó dos veces la puerta. Tres segundos después, golpeó dos veces más. Ese era el código.

Cinco segundos después, la puerta rechinó y la cabeza de una mujer apareció en el umbral. Harry se sintió más seguro cuando vio la cara sonriente de la chica.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Harry?

-Necesito descansar.

-Me imagino que uno de tus trabajadores metió la pata con la sala de estar de tu casa.

Harry sonrió de forma incómoda.

-Algo por el estilo.

Ella resopló con falsa indignación.

-Bueno, me imagino que debo dejarte entrar. –La mujer abrió la puerta para que Harry pudiera poner un pie dentro de la casa-. Sin embargo, yo creo que Ginny te pilló en algo que no deberías estar haciendo y te arrojó a la calle. Nosotras las mujeres siempre hemos gobernado en la casa, y siempre lo haremos.

Harry arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón de terciopelo azul-. Eso es un comentario machista.

-Puede ser –convino la dueña de casa-. Pero nos hace sentirnos poderosas de todas formas.

-Ustedes son poderosas dentro y fuera de la casa –dijo Harry en un tono de falsa indignación-. Fíjate en los cargos que ocupan las mujeres ahora en el Ministerio. No creo que el poder de una mujer se limite al gobierno de una casa. Ahora gobiernan países enteros.

-Tienes razón –concedió la morena-. Tal vez fui injusta con mi sexo cuando hablé de la casa. Ahora, ¿qué quieres comer? Tengo sushi y fideos con salsa de soya. De beber tengo té rojo. ¿Te apetece?

_Olvidé que comer aquí es como cenar en un maldito restaurante chino_ pensó Harry, sin estar enojado en lo absoluto. Asintió levemente y la chica desapareció por una puerta de madera, en dirección a la cocina. Desde allí tuvo que gritar para que su voz se escuchara.

-¡Puedes encender la televisión mientras preparo la cena!

Harry divisó el control remoto encima de la mesa y el aparato en el fondo de la sala de estar cobró vida. Las noticias ya habían terminado pero, en lugar de eso, en la pantalla mostraban a unos tipos vestidos de verde y que golpeaban los barrotes de sus celdas. Parecía ser que estuvieran transmitiendo un desorden carcelario en vivo. Harry miraba sin entender. ¿Qué hacían cámaras en un lugar tan peligroso como una prisión? Parecía la excitación típica de los prisioneros cuando alguien estaba a punto de ser ejecutado. Segundos después, la televisión mostró a un hombre, su rostro cubierto por una capa de cuero, sentado en una silla de madera con muchos armatostes de aspecto siniestro y conectado con varios cables.

El pobre convicto iba a ser masacrado con electricidad.

Harry jamás creyó concebible que la lente de una cámara pudiera captar un momento tan horroroso como aquel. Después, no aguantó las ganas de reírse. Todo aquello formaba parte de un espectáculo. Ahora se acordaba del famoso programa de televisión que comenzaron a transmitir hace unas dos semanas atrás, una iniciativa que ambos Ministerios, el mágico y el muggle idearon para ayudar a la población a olvidar los malos momentos de la segunda guerra. "Convictos en vivo" sería el programa televisivo más ambicioso de los últimos veinte años, el reality show más costoso de la historia. En tan solo dos semanas, ya tenía más de doscientos millones de seguidores en el mundo entero, y veinte millones sólo en Inglaterra. Montones de ingresos para las cadenas televisivas.

La dueña de casa apareció de nuevo, con dos platos de comida oriental y dos tazas humeantes de te rojo.

-Ah, estás viendo Convictos en vivo –dijo ella distraídamente-. Nadie quiere perderse el programa, aunque yo no lo hallo tan necesario. Mi disciplina me impide arraigarme demasiado en lo mundano y me concentro más en lo divino, en lo que me hace ser más feliz.

Harry sonrió. Ojalá todas las personas fueran como ella.

-¿Me puedes convidar un vaso con agua?

Ella se quedó sin palabras por instantes.

-No tengo agua. Sólo embotellada. Tengo que trabajar extra para pagarlas. Están carísimas.

Harry la miró sin entender. _¿Ella compra agua embotellada?_

-Hice que me cortaran el agua, porque sabía raro, como si le hubieran echado jarabe para la tos o algo parecido. Es muy leve, pero lo pude sentir. Recuerda que también soy catadora de vinos.

-¿Y no fuiste a reclamar a la compañía de aguas?

-No hallaron nada extraño en el agua. Por eso pedí que me cortaran el servicio.

¿Jarabe para la tos? ¿Quién en su sano juicio arrojaría jarabe para la tos en las plantas de procesamiento de aguas? ¿Habrá sido un accidente? Decidió postergar aquellos pensamientos, porque necesitaba comer. Cogió el tenedor y probó el sushi. Estaba exquisito, pero no le sorprendió. La dueña de casa trabajaba de medio tiempo en un restaurante de comida china. Sin embargo, lo que lo sorprendió fue su otro trabajo.

Modelaje.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en los últimos desfiles?

Ella esperó a tragar lo que tenía en su boca. Lucía emocionada a la mención de sus andanzas en las pasarelas.

-Es increíble. Llevo sólo dos presentaciones y me han dicho que soy una joven promesa. Aunque por el momento sólo modelo calzados. Mi ambición es modelar ropa interior.

_Ropa interior. ¿Desde cuándo ella es tan atrevida? Cuando la conocí era más tímida que una cría de perro._

-Pero, vas a tener que hacer más ejercicio –dijo Harry, mirando de arriba abajo a su amiga-. Todavía te falta un poco para tener el físico que se necesita.

-Lo sé. Por eso ahora como esto. Y, la verdad, es que no es un gran sacrificio. Es deliciosa esta comida y me ayuda a bajar de peso. –La dueña de casa cambió violentamente de tema-. Parece que van a eliminar a un competidor.

Harry supo que se refería al programa de televisión. Se dio cuenta que la forma de eliminar a un participante del reality era ejecutarlo en la silla eléctrica, simulando que lo asesinan para luego salir del recinto penitenciario, el cual suponía que era sólo un enorme estudio de televisión. Sin embargo, parecía muy real el efecto de un hombre siendo electrocutado. La chica pudo darse cuenta de la expresión de su amigo y enseguida dio una explicación.

-Lo que hacen es darle una pastilla ácida, extremadamente ácida. Eso es lo que hacen para que tiemble de esa forma. Es totalmente inocua y no deja ningún efecto serio en el organismo. Sólo hay que tomar mucha agua con azúcar para que se le pase la acidez. Se hace el muerto para que pueda ser transportado y de ahí hace sus cosas y se va. Así de simple.

Harry asintió, todavía sin convencerse completamente. Había probado pastillas extremadamente ácidas antes en una de las tantas visitas a Honeydukes y era cierto que hacían temblar como si uno estuviera siendo electrocutado. Pero el problema era la duración del efecto. ¿Había alguna posibilidad que estuvieran ejecutando de verdad a las personas del reality.? No parecía una conclusión plausible. Eso equivaldría a acusar a dos ministerios de homicidio calificado, pues ellos eran los que patrocinaban y proporcionaban los recursos para que el programa fuera posible. Dañaría totalmente la credibilidad de los poderes del estado.

Presunciones disparatadas.

Se preocupó de sus fideos con salsa de soya. Harry siempre había creído que las pastas eran invención italiana, pero Hermione siempre se encargaba de derrumbar mitos. En realidad, las pastas provenían de China y fue un viajero llamado Marco Polo quien trajo aquellos alimentos a Italia, donde se volvieron bastante populares. Desde ese entonces, consideró a los fideos como comida china.

-La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a comer pasta con salsa de soya, pero debo admitir que no están nada mal.

La dueña de casa sonrió.

-Iré a prepararte la cama.

Harry asintió por toda respuesta. Mientras tanto, en la televisión, unos gendarmes acarreaban un cuerpo que parecía estar inerte, mientras unas letras de color verde aparecieron en la televisión.

"Estas escenas no son reales. Son sólo ficción para entretener. Ningún participante de este programa de televisión ha sido lastimado en absoluto"

* * *

><p>Al borde del río Támesis, cerca de la Rueda del Milenio, cuatro personas vestidas de terno y corbata rodeaban un bulto envuelto en una bolsa de nylon. Se trataba de un persona que había muerto hace minutos atrás. Asesinado. Víctima de personas con poder. Lo irónico era que la persona sin vida era un representante del poder judicial. Estaba haciendo preguntas muy incómodas y debía ser silenciado. El edificio en el que fue muerto estaba a diez minutos de distancia y no había ningún lugar donde poder ocultar el cuerpo. La única parte en donde podía ocultarse un cadáver era en el fondo del río. Kilómetros cuadrados de lecho invisible, donde era imposible encontrar el cuerpo.<p>

-Levanten el cadáver –dijo quien estaba a cargo.

Sus subordinados levantaron el bulto y se aproximaron al borde del río. Esta noche, el agua estaba turbia. Perfecto. El cadáver caería a las aguas de forma silenciosa.

-¿Despejado?

Segundos después vino la confirmación.

-Despejado.

-Arrojen el cadáver.

Los hombres procedieron.

Todo lo que pudo oírse fue el sonido de las aguas turbulentas del Támesis, como si ninguna persona hubiera caído, sin vida, envuelta en una bolsa de nylon.

Nadie dijo nada. Simplemente se fueron del lugar.

* * *

><p>Harry se aprestaba para descansar. Acababa de lavarse los dientes e iba rumbo a la cama que le había preparado su amiga. Pero cuando iba a desvestirse y zambullirse en una oleada de tranquilidad, vio algo que le robó el aliento.<p>

La dueña de casa yacía recostada en la misma cama. Y, lo que era peor, usaba un _baby doll_ negro, como el color de su cabello. ¿Había elegido ese momento para montarle una diversión? No había tiempo para eso. Necesitaba descansar para ponerse en marcha a toda máquina mañana. Además, le debía lealtad a Ginny, aunque ella deseara que él se pudriera en una celda de Azkaban. Él la amaba, y no iba a cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera por el hecho que lo estuviera persiguiendo con semejante ahínco.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? –dijo su amiga-. ¿No querías dormir?

-No puedo dormir contigo –dijo él, visiblemente incómodo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ginny me matará.

-No, no lo hará. Quiere meterte en Azkaban, pero no te matará.

-¡Es casi lo mismo!

La dueña de casa se puso de pie, se acercó a Harry y lo tomó de la mano. Le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Estoy segura que servirá de algo lo que hagamos esta noche.

Harry estaba empezando a ponerse airado.

-¡No vamos a hacer nada! ¡Vamos a dormir, y en camas separadas!

-Es que no tengo otra cama. Vivo sola, recuerda.

Harry tuvo que resignarse. Sintiéndose abochornado, se desvistió, bajo la mirada de su amiga, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver la anatomía de Harry. Hace dos años tenía una contextura enclenque, pero ahora, debido a todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar, lucía más fuerte. Él se sentía incómodo cuando una mujer que no fuera ni Ginny ni Hermione lo miraban en paños menores. Sonrojándose levemente, Harry se embutió en la cama rápidamente para que ella no viera demasiado.

Ella no apagó la luz.

Cuando se metió debajo de las sábanas, se puso de lado, mirando a Harry como si fuera el único hombre que existiera en el planeta.

-Si Ginny se entera de esto…

-No tiene por qué enterarse.

Ella se trepó encima de él con una agilidad sorprendente. Segundos después, el _baby doll_ voló hacia un rincón del dormitorio.

-Quise hacer esto desde que te conocí, Harry Potter.

-Pensé que sólo querías un noviazgo normal.

-Somos mayores de edad ahora Harry. Recuerda que soy un año mayor que tú. Podemos hacer estas cosas.

Harry todavía se sentía indignado. _¡Sólo quería un refugio seguro, por el amor de Dios! ¡No quería acostarme con una ex novia!_

-¿Sabes lo que es el yoga?

Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era eso.

-A menos que sea algo que me ayude con mi investigación, no me interesa.

La mujer hizo un movimiento con sus caderas, suave y sostenido. Harry olvidó por momentos que debía dormir. La sensación era volcánica.

-¿Te interesa ahora?

Harry debía admitir que ella sabía cosas que Ginny no, aunque prefería que hubiera teorizado al respecto a que le diera una clase práctica. Lo único que sabía acerca del yoga era que se trataba de una técnica que provenía de oriente. No le extrañó que precisamente ella, la única chica que conocía que provenía de oriente, supiera algo acerca de eso.

-¿Por qué no me diste una clase teórica de eso?

-Porque la única forma en que puedes sentir su poder es mostrándotelo –dijo la chica, ahora haciendo otro movimiento, igual de fluido que el anterior, pero mucho más incendiario. Harry, lo quisiera o no, se estaba excitando con las técnicas orientales de su amiga.

-Está bien. Es algo explosivo y divertido, pero éste no es el momento de jugar-. Harry lucía bastante serio esta vez-. Ginny me está persiguiendo, tal vez esté buscándome en esta misma cuadra. Y si descubre que estoy aquí, más encima, con una chica que no es ella, en medio de un acto comprometedor, voy a tener que empacar mis cosas e irme a un lugar detestable y no salir de él en mucho tiempo. ¿Comprendes?

La morena seguía sonriendo, como si las palabras de Harry hubieran entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra.

-Créeme. Esta noche, nadie sabrá que estás aquí.

Minutos después, ambos gemían y se movían al ritmo de una música inaudible. Los movimientos de la morena eran devastadores. Harry no podía combatir contra semejante poderío. Sus brazos estaban siendo clavados sobre la cama por los brazos de su amiga, imposibilitándolo de escapar. Era como si ella quisiera que Ginny lo encontrara. ¿Será eso verdad? Sin embargo, el placer era embriagador, su compañera de lecho lo hacía tan bien, tenía una flexibilidad sorprendente, logrando hacer magia sin varitas con él. Ambos jadeaban, gemían y gritaban.

Harry ya no pudo aguantar más. Ni ella tampoco.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

Al fin, después de tanto pensar, varias piezas del rompecabezas se pusieron en su lugar. Apenas podía creer que, una noche apasionada con una amiga conocedora de un místico arte de meditación pudiera revelar la razón de uno de los asesinatos. Ahora sabía por qué ese niño fue asesinado.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Una hora antes, dos Aurors registraban casas, sus varitas encendidas, ojos alertas. Hasta ese momento, ningún inmueble tenía evidencias de haber sido violentada o que fuera usada como escondite. La mayoría de las viviendas estaban en silencio, los ocupantes de ellas dormidos. Las luces de las luminarias apartaban a ratos las sombras de los rostros, revelando el evidente cansancio en sus ojos. Ginny Weasley podía ser terrible si llegaban a su escritorio con malas noticias.<p>

Uno de los vigilantes miró hacia su izquierda. Una casa pequeña tenía una luz encendida. Parecía ser un dormitorio. Llamó a su compañero para que fueran a investigar. Trataron de abrir la puerta, pero el inmueble estaba protegido por Encantamientos de Impasibilidad. Aquello era predecible. Sin embargo, había formas de saber si estaba habitada una vivienda o no sin tener que entrar.

-_Homenum Revelio!_

Dos personas estaban presentes en la habitación, pero era imposible que se tratara de Harry Potter.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Harry Potter, uno de los Aurors más astutos, inteligentes y sagaces de la Oficina no arriesgaría el cuello acostándose con una chica. Y es precisamente lo que están haciendo las dos personas en esa habitación.

Su compañero abrió los ojos como platos.

-Conozco a Potter. Él no es de los que caen en trampas como esa.

El Auror a su lado asintió en señal de aprobación.

-Tiene que estar escondido en algún otro sitio.

-Vámonos. Procedamos con la siguiente casa.

Y los dos Aurors, dando una última mirada a la ventana iluminada, abandonaron el inmueble.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Otra vez me estoy demorando en actualizar. Esta vez me demoré porque deseaba terminar "The Cage", aparte que dediqué algo de tiempo a la segunda parte de mi novela propia.

Espero que se hayan dado cuenta quién es la chica a la que Harry recurre en busca de asilo. Está de más decir que es Cho Chang.

Los saluda desde la torre Entel… Gilrasir.


	9. Ajedrez en la oscuridad

**Capítulo IX: Ajedrez en la oscuridad**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, y la Oficina de Aurors comenzaba sus actividades con gritos.

-¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ECHARON LA PUERTA ABAJO? –rugió la voz de Ginny Weasley, haciendo temblar el cubículo entero-. ¡ME SORPRENDE LA INEPTITUD DE USTEDES DOS!

Los dos Aurors que estaban frente al escritorio de quien vociferaba su frustración tenían una cara cenicienta, como si acabaran de ver un fantasma. Fueron precisamente aquellos dos Aurors los que pasaron por alto una casa en la que una pareja estaba pasándola en grande en su habitación.

-¡Harry Potter los engañó! –exclamó Ginny, el color de su rostro volviendo a la normalidad ahora que estaba recuperando la calma-. Simuló que estaba en la cama con Dios sabe quién para hacerles creer que no era él. ¡Debieron comprobarlo con sus propios ojos!

Ambos agentes negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Y violar la privacidad de una persona?

El Auror que habló supo inmediatamente que había metido la pata.

-¡Éste es una asunto de seguridad nacional! –estalló Ginny, golpeando la mesa con sus puños-. ¡Me importa un comino si los interrumpo durante un orgasmo! ¿Creen que es más importante la privacidad de dos personas o el hecho que un asesino muy peligroso ande suelto por ahí?

Los dos Aurors no dijeron palabra alguna.

-¡Qué esperan! ¡Vuelvan a trabajar!

Ambos agentes se pusieron de pie violentamente y abandonaron el cubículo. Ginny estaba que botaba humo por las orejas. Harry Potter seguramente había estado a metros de aquel par de bobalicones y los pelafustanes ni siquiera se dignaron en asegurar una confirmación visual. Se dejaron llevar por suposiciones, inferencias que no venían al caso. Ella no toleraba inferencias: esperaba resultados, lo más concretos posible. Irritada, se puso de pie y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe, tratando de lucir lo más serena que se pudiera, cuando en su interior sentía agua hirviendo corriendo por sus venas.

Ginny tocó a la puerta del despacho de su jefe, pero no hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, se oían voces del otro lado. Seguramente debía de estar emitiendo un reporte al Ministro acerca de los tres misteriosos asesinatos que ocurrieron en los últimos días. Sin embargo, la conversación que tenía lugar al otro lado de la puerta no tenía nada que ver con reportes.

-¿Está seguro de lo que me está pidiendo? ¿De verdad tiene esa información?

La voz que sucedió a aquellas palabras sonó como ninguna que hubiera escuchado alguna vez. Era una voz distorsionada, andrógina, como si aquella persona no quisiera que fuera identificada de ninguna manera.

-Tengo toda la información que necesita. Lo único que requiero es que les diga dónde buscar, pero tengo que pedirle que sea extremadamente sutil con esto. No me interesa que, por culpa de su poca discreción, me exponga ante la ley.

El jefe quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-Se hará como usted ordene.

-Por su bien, espero que sí.

Y la comunicación se terminó.

Ginny tenía el corazón en un puño. ¿Quién era el sujeto con el que estaba hablando el jefe? ¿Qué clase de información no quería que fuese revelada, al menos de la forma correcta? ¿Será algún contacto que tuviese alguna clase de información clasificada concerniente a los asesinatos? Se dio cuenta que sería un error persuadir al jefe a que hablara acerca de aquello, pues eso revelaría que Ginny estaba escuchando cosas que posiblemente no debería haber oído.

Tocó a la puerta, tratando de sonar casual.

-Pase.

Ginny se plantó delante del escritorio de su jefe, componiendo un rostro neutro, pese a que no se sentía así en absoluto.

-Acabo de escuchar el informe de los Aurors que estuvieron buscando a Potter cerca del área del cementerio. Potter los engañó con un truco bastante tonto en realidad-. Aquello lo dijo como si no tuviera ninguna relevancia, pero sabía que era ese truco el que la tenía con un humor tan volátil ese día. Aunque en esos últimos días había visto a Harry Potter como a un criminal, eso no impidió que se pusiera infernalmente celosa cuando supo que él se acostó con otra mujer para pasar desapercibido. Y cuando los Aurors le dijeron el número de la casa, sintió su sangre hervir de renovados ataques de celos.

Harry había pasado la noche con esa apestosa cocinera, amante del yoga, Cho Chang.

-Bueno, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde –dijo el jefe, encogiéndose de hombros. Ginny no esperaba que entendiera la verdadera razón por la cual se sentía como un paquete de dinamita a punto de estallar, pero aquel comentario de parte de uno de los más estrictos Aurors en existencia no pasó desapercibido para ella-. Debes estar lista para capturarlo la próxima vez. Te recomiendo que lo hagas sola. Parece que trabajar con colegas es más un estorbo que una ayuda para ti.

Ginny consideró las palabras de su jefe. Tenía razón. Cada vez que delegaba labores de captura en sus subordinados, éstos fallaban en lograr su objetivo. ¿Y si cazaba a Harry Potter en solitario? Encendería menos alarmas si no llevaba refuerzos. Además, ella se sentía capaz de enfrentar a Potter en un duelo, aunque para los demás hacerlo fuera equivalente a un suicidio. Su novio era el mejor duelista del Departamento, intuitivo e inmisericorde. Combinación mortal.

Sus armas femeninas tampoco funcionarían, puesto que él ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas y no le causarían el menor impacto. Sus únicos recursos para echarle las redes era el sigilo y la astucia. Pues bien, iba a usar todo su repertorio con tal de verlo detrás de unos barrotes bien gruesos. Decidiendo lo que iba a hacer, salió de la oficina, con aire resoluto, hacia el último lugar donde estaba segura que fue visto ese odioso Potter.

* * *

><p>Hermione no había dormido bien.<p>

Pese a que estaba cansada como pocas veces cuando se separó de Neville frente a su casa, pese a lo tensa de la situación en el cementerio, descansó pero no logró desconectarse de la realidad. La razón no era ni remotamente reciente. Se trataba de algo que le había tocado su curiosidad hace un día atrás, cuando recibió una intempestiva bienvenida de parte de su mejor amigo, una imagen que vio al final de un libro polvoriento. Un dibujo de una mariposa aleteando, trazado varias veces, sin que dos líneas pasaran por el mismo sitio.

Pestañeaba a ratos, mirando distraídamente la pantalla de su computador, el cual tenía puesto el protector de pantalla. Desde que el Estatuto Craven fue promulgado, la presencia de aquellos aparatos en las casas de los magos se fue haciendo cada vez más frecuente. En las últimas dos semanas se vendieron casi doscientos mil computadores de escritorio y, aunque los magos no supieran de frecuencias de reloj de procesador, memorias de acceso aleatorio, interfaces SATA, placas base, sistemas operativos, muestreos múltiples o filtrados anisotrópicos, lograron aprender a usar esas máquinas en relativamente poco tiempo. Hermione, como era previsible, sabía de esas cosas y, desde luego, sabía usar un computador. Y las bromas acerca de si era el computador o la computadora no se hicieron esperar. Las chicas decían que era masculino porque juzgaban que si hubieran esperado un poco más, tendrían uno mejor, y los chicos contraatacaban diciendo que era femenina porque se comunicaban entre ellas en un lenguaje que nadie entendía. Hermione se mantuvo distante de aquel debate, argumentando que el computador era un ente andrógino, con características de ambos sexos.

Apartando aquellos pensamientos de su desgastada mente, Hermione se dispuso a borrar el protector de pantalla cuando una súbita idea acudió a ella. Contempló el protector de pantalla, el cual mostraba unas líneas que se entrecruzaban y se movían de forma aleatoria, a veces adoptando una forma bastante familiar. Con desesperación, tecleó la contraseña para desbloquear el computador y se metió a Internet. Juramentando a causa de la lentitud de la conexión y de lo pesadas que eran las páginas, ingresó varias palabras claves en un motor de búsqueda y esperó por largos dos minutos antes que una imagen, junto con un texto bastante revelador, apareciera en la pantalla.

Era justo lo que buscaba.

_¡Lo encontré!_

Al fin, después de quemar bastantes neuronas, supo lo que significaba aquella mariposa aleteando que halló en ese libro. También supo por qué pensaba en funciones tridimensionales cada vez que esa imagen se le aparecía en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Neville sí durmió plácidamente.<p>

Recordaba la conversación que sostuvo con Hermione antes de despedirse de ella. Ambos estaban sentados en los escalones de la entrada de la casa de la castaña, hablando acerca del repentino cambio de actitud de Ginny, cosa que a Hermione la traía mal, aunque no lo exteriorizara demasiado. Neville había demostrado una caballerosidad impropia de él esa noche, tomándole las manos cariñosamente y mirándola tiernamente a los ojos.

-Ginny también está pasando por un mal momento. Sólo está confundida y, como es natural, buscó la salida más fácil… creer que Harry mató a Ron a causa de unas pruebas que unos Aurors le mostraron. Dale tiempo Hermione. Estoy seguro que volverá a ser la de antes cuando haya superado todo esto.

El mayor regalo que pudo haber recibido de parte de ella, era una muestra concreta de agradecimiento… demasiado concreta. Ella le dio un beso en su mejilla, aunque falló por muy poco su boca. ¿Era aquello un mensaje? ¿Habrá sido accidental o intencional? Sin embargo, la pregunta que vino después lo desarmó por completo.

-Neville, quiero que me respondas algo, y me gustaría que fueras honesto- le había dicho Hermione, sin ninguna clase de amenaza en su voz. Dijo esas palabras con suavidad. Neville se sentía hechizado por aquella forma tan sutil de hacerlo sentirse cómodo-. ¿Te gusto?

El Auror estaba preparado para reaccionar con calma ante situaciones extremadamente peligrosas, serenar su mente cuando hubieran muchas pistas para digerir, usar su fría lógica para superar los acertijos más desafiantes. Pero aquella simple pregunta, dos palabras simples, pusieron a Neville en una situación por la que jamás había pasado. Ningún entrenamiento de Auror le enseñaba a responder correctamente a algo como eso. Sin embargo, Hermione sonrió.

-No voy a juzgarte por lo que me respondas Neville. Sólo quiero saber si te gusto o no.

Su sonrisa era mágica, su voz era seductora y sus ojos eran hermosos. Él sabía la respuesta, pero le daba miedo pensar en lo que sucedería después. Era como si su valía como persona estuviera siendo cuestionada en esos momentos. Además, tenía la incierta sensación que existía algo dormido entre Hermione y Harry, a juzgar por la forma en que se relacionaban. Decidió ser honesto, aunque perdiera el juego.

-Me gustas mucho.

Hermione sonrió más pronunciadamente. Neville se puso nervioso.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde… desde que te vi por primera vez.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Neville estaba sintiéndose más confiado.

-Porque no estaba seguro de lo que me dirías.

Ahora, la sonrisa de Hermione semejaba la de un ángel. Un ángel de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

-Neville, me alegra que seas sincero conmigo-. Ella le tomó las manos-. Yo también seré honesta contigo.

Lo que sucedió después, Neville no se lo esperó ni en un millón de años. Ella se acercó despacio a él, cerró sus ojos lentamente y Neville sintió algo suave rozar sus labios. Tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta que Hermione lo estaba besando. _Debo estar soñando_, pensó el pobre, mientras él respondió al beso, dulcemente, como le había enseñado alguna vez su abuela, abrazándola suavemente, acariciando su espalda. Al fin, después de tantos años de espera, estaba dando su primer beso, y lo que era mejor, con la mujer que siempre había soñado estar en esa situación. Su espíritu se elevaba hacia el cielo cada vez que sus labios se rozaban, sus respiraciones entrecruzarse, extraviándose en el deseo…

Un sonido como de celular se escuchó en la lejanía.

Despertando de súbito, Neville se puso de pie, caminó en pijamas hacia la puerta, la abrió y, en el suelo, sonando desesperadamente, yacía un celular depositado casi con gentileza sobre la acera que conducía al portón. Desconcertado, tomó el aparato y se lo llevó al oído.

-¿Hola?

La voz que se escuchó del otro lado de la línea era rasposa, amenazante.

-Señor Longbottom. No cuelgue. Desde este momento, va a hacer exactamente lo que yo le diga…

* * *

><p>El hombre no podía creer su buena suerte. El tipo que lo había contratado para asesinar a aquel reputado abogado, volvió a llamarlo. Necesitaba sus servicios nuevamente. La paga, como esperaba, era exorbitante. Sin embargo, su nuevo trabajo no se trataba de asesinato, sino de persuasión. El empleador necesitaba que algunas cosas estuvieran hechas de forma expedita y sutil, y su trabajo era ayudar a facilitarle las cosas.<p>

-No quiero que asesine a nadie, pero le pagaré como si tuviera que hacerlo. ¿Puedo contar con usted?

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

El hombre le dijo la cantidad.

-Dígame qué debo hacer, y así será.

-Necesito acelerar algunas cosas, cosas que están ocurriendo en este momento. Quiero que se dirija a la dirección que le voy a dar y amenace a una persona cuyo nombre se lo daré después de asesinar a un objetivo. Los detalles se los haré llegar por vías más seguras, pues las llamadas telefónicas pueden ser interceptadas por varios métodos, sobre todo, los métodos mágicos. Cuando haya realizado su tarea, vaya al punto de encuentro y le pagaré.

Y la comunicación se cortó.

El asesino, en ese preciso momento, estaba apuntando su rifle francotirador hacia el punto deseado, con una mano sosteniendo la culata de su arma, asegurándose que no se moviera en lo absoluto, y con la otra, maniobraba un celular, marcando un número que él sabía de memoria. Esperó en la línea hasta que una persona contestó.

Era quien esperaba.

* * *

><p>-No sé a qué cree que está jugando, pero no voy a seguir las órdenes de un sujeto al que no conozco. Adiós.<p>

Neville cortó la comunicación e iba a tirar el celular a cualquier parte cuando éste comenzó a sonar nuevamente, pero no se trataba de una llamada normal. Era una petición para iniciar una videollamada. Sin estar seguro de lo que iba a vislumbrar, Neville accedió.

La imagen que se desplegó delante de sus ojos bastó para entender el mensaje anterior. Horrorizado y contagiado por un terror helado, Neville acercó el auricular a su boca, temblando de pies a cabeza. Esa persona había pasado de rondar sus sueños a estar en peligro de muerte, todo en menos de cinco minutos.

-¿He captado su atención, señor Longbottom?

Neville tuvo que admitir que sí, pero no le iba a dar el placer de confesarlo a través de palabras. No deseaba mostrar ninguna clase de debilidad, aunque la imagen del celular hacía que su sangre se convirtiera en hielo. La mano que sostenía el voluminoso aparato temblaba violentamente, como si estuviera sumergida en agua congelada por varios minutos.

-Ahora le voy a decir lo que debe hacer. No es algo del otro mundo. Primero, camine cuatro cuadras hacia el oeste y después, diríjase a Hyde Park. Allí recibirá nuevas instrucciones. –Neville creyó que el sujeto había terminado de hablar, pero faltaba un detalle, uno que le hizo dar carne de gallina-. No se le ocurra desviarse de su trayecto. Sabré si se dirige a otro lado o esconde el celular en algún basurero. Seguramente no querrá que se encuentre de nuevo con su bonita novia y no pueda besarla adecuadamente.

Neville captó la espantosa indirecta. Aunque era una exageración decir que ella era su novia, sentía que existía una buena posibilidad que Hermione aceptara salir con él. Aquello no contribuyó en lo absoluto a sentirse mejor: si cometía cualquier error, la perdería para siempre, y eso era algo que Neville no podría tolerar. Estaba entrenado para soportar la muerte y el dolor, pero ella, Hermione, era la persona más importante para él y no deseaba que muriera por culpa suya.

_Hermione._

Sosteniendo el celular como si fuera un niño pequeño, Neville hizo lo que le ordenaron: caminó cuatro cuadras hacia el oeste y luego deambuló por las ajetreadas calles de Londres, que en ese momento todavía estaban en hora punta, rumbo a su destino, Hyde Park. Tratando lastimeramente de esconder su preocupación, Neville levantó la vista y arregló su postura para parecer más decidido, pero lo artificial de sus gestos comunicaban exactamente lo contrario. Muchos transeúntes se preguntaban a sí mismos qué ocurría con ese hombre, vestido en pijamas y con cara de haber despertado recién de una pesadilla.

_Tranquilízate Neville. Puedes salir de ésta._

Decidió usar el subterráneo para llegar más rápido. Aunque Neville deseaba hacer este altercado lo más breve posible, su propósito con aquella acción era otro. Descendió las escaleras que conducían al famoso servicio de metro de Londres, compró un boleto hasta alguna estación lo más cercana posible de Hyde Park. Abordó el tren subterráneo y se sentó junto a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro que iba leyendo un diario.

-Es bonito Hyde Park en primavera –dejó caer Neville, esperando que quien estaba sentado a su lado le respondiera. No obstante, el comentario sonó lo bastante convincente como para que el joven sentado a su derecha respondiera.

-¿En serio? Ésta es la primera vez que vengo a Londres y me recomendaron que fuera allá a echarle una visita. ¿Usted vive en esta ciudad?

-Desde que mi abuela se encargó de cuidarme –respondió Neville, esperando que no preguntara por sus padres. Ese tema siempre había constituido un problema para él, pues ellos estaban en una sala del Hospital San Mungo: estaban dementes y no eran capaces de reconocer ni siquiera a su propio hijo. No obstante, el tipo supo, de algún modo, que no era un tópico estimulante de conversación, por lo que no indagó nada más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se demora este metro en llegar a Hyde Park? –inquirió el joven.

-Sólo cinco minutos –respondió Neville. Aunque el hombre era amable, no podía abandonar aquel aire de aprensión desde que supo que la vida de Hermione pendía de un hilo. A cada rato miraba la pantalla del celular para asegurarse que la cabeza de ella siguiera donde correspondía. El sujeto no había dado señales de vida. Quizá estaba confiado en que él hiciera lo que le ordenó. Ojalá que no se diera cuenta del movimiento que en tres minutos más iba a hacer.

El metro se detuvo. Era el momento de actuar.

* * *

><p>El asesino miraba constantemente hacia la pantalla de su celular para asegurarse que el Auror no hiciera algo estúpido. A los dos les convenía que siguiera exactamente sus instrucciones.<p>

Tras verificar el blanco en su rifle francotirador, dirigió su vista una vez más hacia su celular. Vio que unas manos lo tomaban y luego, oscuridad. Supuso que el pobre de Longbottom no soportó ver la cabeza de su adorada chica en el centro de una mira telescópica y guardó el celular en el bolsillo. Acto seguido, encendió su portátil y verificó la posición GPS del celular. No había margen de duda: el Auror se dirigía exactamente hacia donde le dijo que fuera. Cuando estuvo cerca del punto elegido, cogió su celular para darle las siguientes instrucciones.

-Ahora, señor Longbottom, quiero que dirija su vista hacia el basurero que está detrás de usted. Dentro de éste hallará un folio con variadas cartas. Extraiga el folio y luego vaya hacia la Abadía de Westminster, en la Sala Capitular. Allí hallará a un hombre. Entréguele el folio y, cuando haya recibido la confirmación de entrega, podrá ir donde su novia y sacarla de este entuerto.

Por un momento, hubo silencio. Luego, el desconcierto lo sobrecogió cuando la voz que crepitó en el altavoz era, indudablemente, de otra persona distinta a Longbottom. Preguntaba, con un viso de descortés incredulidad, quién rayos era Longbottom, con una voz más aguda que la del desventurado Auror. Rápidamente y sin vacilación, puso un ojo en la mira telescópica y, para su horror, vio al agente entrar a la casa de Granger y convencerla de que saliera de allí porque estaba en peligro. No le preocupó cómo había llegado tan rápido desde Hyde Park hasta los suburbios: tenía que hacer su trabajo, de la manera más sutil posible. Matar no era parte del trato pero, vistas las circunstancias, no quedaba otra alternativa. Puso una bala en la recámara y relajó los nervios. Sabía que ese disparo tenía que realizarlo con sumo cuidado.

* * *

><p>-¡No hay tiempo que perder Hermione! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí cuanto antes! –exclamaba Neville con un notorio tinte de desesperación en su voz. Hermione estaba terminando de imprimir una copia de su hallazgo y, cuando tomó el papel, el Auror se dirigió hacia la ventana, mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones, buscando el lugar en dónde estaba el asesino, pero era un esfuerzo vano.<p>

Dándose cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, Neville se puso delante de ésta con el fin de proteger a Hermione. Un segundo después, un dolor lacerante explotó en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, lanzándolo violentamente hacia atrás, impactando contra una mesa y haciéndola trizas. Hermione vio el cuerpo de Neville volar, como en cámara lenta, hacia el suelo, rompiendo la mesa, la sangre derramándose de su pecho. Ella sintió como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo, otra vez, justo cuando había hallado refugio en la persona que acababa de ser baleada delante de sus propios ojos. Su mente se quedó en blanco, incapaz de reaccionar, un solo hecho registrado en su mente.

_Neville me salvó… a costa de su propia vida._

Transcurrieron segundos durante los cuales Hermione no supo qué hacer, como si estuviera contemplando la muerte de Ron otra vez. Luego, recuperó su conciencia, y acompañando a ésta, un mandato imperativo, algo básico e importante.

Echó polvos flu a su chimenea y exclamó su destino en voz alta pero trémula. Enseguida, un rostro apareció entre las llamas de color esmeralda.

-Hospital de San Mungo.

Hermione titubeó un instante, para luego comunicar la tragedia.

-Hubo un incidente… hay un hombre baleado y malherido en mi sala de estar. Está inconsciente… apenas respira… ¡no tiene pulso! ¡Por favor… que vengan de inmediato a mi domicilio!

Después de los formulismos típicos, al instante apareció un equipo de tres sanadores, quienes llevaban una camilla a cuestas. De forma profesional, dos de ellos se acuclillaron frente al malherido Neville e hicieron diversas maniobras. Momentos después, uno de ellos se acercó a Hermione.

-No tiene pulso y su respiración es muy débil. Su corazón está completamente destruido. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo siento.

Hermione no quería rendirse. No iba a perder a otra persona que quería. No esta vez.

-¡Hagan todo lo posible para que pueda lograrlo! –exclamó, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos-. ¡No quiero que muera!-. Ahora ella estaba llorando, casi como cuando vio a Ron en el suelo de su propio baño, asesinado por un artefacto que nadie conocía y que no parecía pertenecer a ningún catálogo balístico del planeta.

Los sanadores, conmovidos por la tristeza de la mujer, levantaron el cuerpo de Neville y lo subieron a la camilla.

-Haremos lo posible. Sin embargo, no le puedo asegurar nada –dijo el sanador que le habló primero a ella-. Un cuerpo en este estado… no hay probabilidades de supervivencia.

Hermione asintió, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. Sintiéndose vacía, acompañó al equipo de sanadores hasta el hospital. Quería ser testigo de lo que sea que iba a suceder dentro de las entrañas del complejo médico, aunque ello contribuyera a sentirse más miserable y desamparada que nunca.

_Si Neville no sobrevive, me mataré._

* * *

><p>A millas de los sucesos narrados con anterioridad, Harry descansaba en la sala de estar de su propia casa. Se aseguró por triplicado que no hubiera ningún Auror pululando en las cercanías antes de entrar. No llevaba ni diez minutos tirado en el sofá cuando una lechuza se posó en el marco de la ventana. Llevaba un rollo de papel en el pico. Harry no quería enterarse de más chismes. Prometió cancelar su suscripción al periódico si en esta edición del Profeta Matutino había una imagen de una artista pop en la primera plana. Sacó unos cuantos knuts de su bolsillo y los depositó en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba la lechuza y tomó el periódico. Sin embargo, no había ninguna estrella de pop, ni de rock, ni siquiera algún modelo que hubiera hallado un buen par de piernas por ahí.<p>

El periódico cayó sobre la alfombra.

_Primero Ron… ¿y ahora Neville?_

Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba. ¿Por qué, justo en este momento, un periódico alegaba que Neville había sido baleado por un desconocido? El informe de prensa también decía que no se habían encontrado balas en el cuerpo del Auror. Era ilógico que en un escenario como ése, en el que un asesino que hubiera disparado contra él, usando posiblemente un rifle francotirador, porque no había una visión adecuada del blanco en alrededor de dos kilómetros, no se pudieran hallar restos de balas en el cuerpo de la víctima. Esto olía muy mal a Harry, no porque posiblemente la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos estaba en peligro, sino porque alguien, sin lugar a dudas, deseaba que saliera a la luz pública para facilitar su arresto. ¿Estaría Ginny detrás de todo esto? ¿Habría inventado una historia como esa para atraerlo y capturarlo? ¿Y si era verdad que habían herido a Neville y que corría peligro de morir? En cualquiera de los dos casos, era una insensatez saltar a la palestra yendo al hospital a ver a su amigo en una camilla, dejándolo susceptible para que Ginny pudiera detenerlo. No iba a dejarse cazar con tanta facilidad. Sabía que estaba demostrando una insensibilidad extrema por su parte con su negativa de ir a ver a un amigo caído en acción pero, ¿iba a arriesgarse a ser capturado por Ginny? ¿Iba a arriesgarse a ser enjuiciado de forma poco objetiva? ¿Iba a dejar de investigar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Todos esos movimientos eran invisibles, estrategias ocultas en la niebla. Era como jugar ajedrez en la oscuridad. Manos invisibles movían piezas ocultas por las sombras, haciendo imposible tomar decisiones objetivas y basadas en hechos. Sus únicas armas en esa clase de escenarios eran su intuición y su capacidad de prever todos los resultados posibles de sus propios movimientos.

Decidió quedarse en su casa, muy a pesar de sí mismo. No podía dejar de pensar en que la noticia no era una invención de su novia para llevarlo tras los barrotes y Neville en realidad sufrió un disparo fatal.

Tenía la impresión que ese día se iba a alargar bastante.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Hospital de San Mungo, en una sala acondicionada para operaciones de emergencia, los sanadores habían logrado, después de muchos intentos fallidos, reconstruir el corazón de Neville. Sin embargo, había un problema que ellos no podían resolver.<p>

Su corazón no latía.

Usando sus varitas como desfibriladores, los sanadores tocaron varias veces el pecho de Neville, sin lograr la menor reacción. Ahora no respiraba. Sus pupilas estaban visiblemente dilatadas… siempre una mala señal. Los sanadores volvieron a tratar de reanimar su corazón, pero con el mismo resultado anterior.

Hermione, quien estaba de pie, observando los fútiles intentos de los sanadores para hacer latir el corazón de Neville, se acercó al cuerpo inerte y apartó con violencia a los sanadores. Tomó unos guantes de una mesa cercana, bajo la mirada desconcertada de los sanadores, cruzó sus manos y comenzó a realizar las maniobras de reanimación que ella conocía. Presionó firme y repetidamente el pecho de Neville, mientras le daba respiración boca a boca. Hermione hallaba paradójico que, sólo anoche, había besado al hombre que ahora trataba desesperadamente de revivir. Cada vez que tocaba sus labios con los de él y le daba aire, evocaba ese beso, tan voluntario y a la vez natural. Pese a que era nervioso con las chicas, a ella le gustaba porque era educado y honesto, responsable y aterrizado. _Por favor, Neville… ¡abre los ojos!_

Los sanadores observaba con creciente desconsuelo cómo Hermione derramaba lágrimas sobre el pecho de Neville mientras lo oprimía una y otra vez, con menos fuerzas por cada intento.

Su corazón se negaba a latir.


	10. El secreto de la mariposa

**Capítulo X: El secreto de la mariposa**

Ginny golpeaba a la puerta de una casa. Golpeaba con violencia, como si quien estuviera dentro estuviera escuchando música a todo volumen y no pudiera escuchar los violentos toques a la puerta.

-¡Soy una representante de la ley! ¡Abre la puerta, de lo contrario la echaré abajo!

Sin embargo, lo que realmente quería decir Ginny con esas palabras era más o menos lo siguiente: "¿Por qué demonios te acostaste con Harry, maldita geisha?", pero quien aporreaba la puerta no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en esos precisos instantes, ni menos la dueña de casa.

Un minuto después, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una mujer con claros síntomas de haberse levantado hace poco. Su cabello negro brillante estaba revuelto, se podían discernir las ojeras en sus ojos oblicuos y la boca la tenía entreabierta, como si la mujer que la miraba con ojos volcánicos fuera una amiga que la visitara a destiempo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –dijo la mujer.

Ginny no tenía tiempo para preámbulos. Fue directo al grano.

-He recibido cierta información que deseo que usted me corrobore. –Ginny empleó un tono más calmado, como si toda la furia anterior no fuera otra cosa que un mero protocolo-. ¿Es cierto que un Auror llamado Harry Potter pasó la noche en su casa?

La Auror lo dijo de forma casual, pero las venas de sus sienes temblaban sutilmente y sus manos estaban casi comprimidos en puños. Y la dueña de casa se dio cuenta de inmediato. Aquella representante de la ley no era otra que la novia de Harry y, a juzgar por la rigidez con la cual se erguía delante de ella, parecía extremadamente celosa. Su amigo no mentía respecto a su atractivo, pero eso era lo de menos. Debía ser cuidadosa con los detalles, si no deseaba caer presa por una lesera.

-Es verdad, Harry pasó un rato en mi casa, pero se fue cuando terminó "Convictos en vivo". Dijo que no debía pasar mucho rato en casa de una amiga, por si a los Aurors se les ocurría consultar su lista de amigos y comenzaran a efectuar redadas.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

-Dos de mis oficiales estuvieron frente a su casa y escucharon gemidos. Además, no existe ningún registro que avale la llegada de Harry a ningún otro sitio que no sea su casa.

Esta vez fue Cho quien alzó una ceja.

-¿Está insinuando que me acosté con Harry? –dijo, como si la mera mención del hecho fuera una imposibilidad lógica-. Por favor, eso es imposible. Yo jamás me acostaría con un hombre. Hace tiempo que perdí la costumbre.

Ginny dio poco crédito a su afirmación. Según ella, Harry había pasado la noche con Cho y habían tenido un rato de diversión desenfrenada. Eso era todo lo que quería creer, porque su intuición rara vez fallaba, y ésta le decía que la mujer que tenía delante había gozado de su novio de una forma en que sólo ella podía hacerlo.

-Está mintiendo –dijo Ginny-. Harry estuvo en su casa hasta por los menos las cuatro de la mañana.

Cho no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse. Estuvo un minuto batiendo la mandíbula como si no las tuviera articuladas. Cuando pudo tranquilizarse, encaró a Ginny con decisión, sin importarle un pepino si comenzaba a gritarle. Era más, tenía la clara convicción que iba a sorprender a una mujer que estaba poco acostumbrada a estarlo.

-¿Conoce la escala de Kinsey?

Ginny se quedó mirando a Cho como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. Jamás en su vida había escuchado hablar de esa escala pero, decidió que poco o nada tenía que ver con el asunto que tenían entre manos.

-No la conozco ni me interesa.

-Pues claro que le interesa –contradijo Cho, sonriendo ampliamente-. Yo me hice ese test y tuve un 3 en la escala. Apuesto a que se muere de interés por saber qué significa.

-No trate de pasarse de lista conmigo, señorita Chang –advirtió Ginny, llevando una mano a su bolsillo, en busca de su varita. Sin embargo, jamás la tomó.

-Significa que soy lesbiana –dijo Cho con toda tranquilidad.

Aquella fue la razón por la cual Ginny no pudo tomar su varita. Aquello jamás se lo esperó, menos de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Dudó un poco, tratando de zafarse de tamaña declaración, pero era imposible. Ahora, no tenía ninguna otra alternativa que probar que aquello era cierto.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que usted lo es en realidad? Aquellos tests son poco fiables.

-¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?

Ginny estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-No necesito que me demuestre nada…

Ella no pudo decir nada, pues Cho acababa de hacer algo que Ginny no podía atreverse a imaginar ni siquiera en sus más terroríficas pesadillas. Era incapaz de moverse mientras Cho probaba, sin ningún margen de duda, que sus aseveraciones eran verdaderas.

* * *

><p>Hermione se sentía vacía, como una gran bolsa de plástico llena de aire que era arrastrada por el viento. Tenía los pies al borde de un precipicio de concreto, sus ojos miraban hacia el pavimento, cinco pisos más abajo, como si la llamara a que fuera a su encuentro. Los vehículos transitaban zumbando en ambas direcciones. Hace dos minutos había perdido la última razón para seguir viviendo.<p>

10:25

Aquella era la fatídica hora en la cual un hombre acababa de fallecer. O al menos el momento en que supo que no había esperanza de revivir el corazón de Neville. No valía la pena llorar, las lágrimas no eran suficiente desahogo para el dolor que había terminado de romper su corazón en tres. Su rostro no tenía color, no tenía expresión, casi como un cadáver, su cabello ondeaba a la brisa matutina, la única señal de vida que podía intuirse en ella, sus ojos no brillaban y su boca la mantenía entreabierta, como si quisiera perpetuar de esa manera el momento en que besó por primera y última vez a Neville. Iba a morir de ese modo.

Dio un paso hacia delante, sólo sintiendo aire debajo de su pie izquierdo. Iba a precipitarse hacia el vacío, iba a dejar de existir. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan cruel con las mujeres? ¿Por qué podían amar? Era una cruz y una maldición amar, un lastre, un mal necesario. Aquellos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Hermione cuando comenzaba a caer de cabeza hacia la calle.

Eran eternos los segundos. ¿Por qué no caía? ¿Por qué seguía viva? Debería estar en los tiernos brazos del aire en ese momento y, sin embargo, permanecía allí, inclinada sobre el borde de la azotea, como flotando. ¿Qué ocurría?

Segundos después, sintió una mano cálida sujetarla con firmeza. ¿Quién impedía que se suicidase? ¿Quién era el imbécil que creía que su vida todavía tenía sentido? Lo supo cuando miró hacia atrás. Casi quería creer que era Neville quien la había sujetado para que no cayera, pero se sintió ¿decepcionada? cuando se encontró con unos ojos que conocía muy bien, unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-¡Harry!

-Hola Hermione –dijo él, sonriendo, jalando con más fuerza del brazo de Hermione y abrazándola, como si temiera que se cayera realmente de la azotea del edificio-. Espero que no estés haciendo lo que yo creo que ibas a hacer.

-Harry –Hermione necesitaba que entendiera la nueva fatalidad que acababa de caer sobre ella-. ¡Neville está muerto! ¡Muerto, Harry! ¡Justo cuando hallé algo lindo en él!

Ella no era capaz de entender por qué Harry tenía una sonrisa en su cara. ¡Neville está muerto! La asaltaron unas ganas locas de golpearlo, borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara para que cayera en la cuenta de la tragedia que ocurrió en una de las salas del hospital. Pero Harry seguía tomándola de la mano, guiándola hacia dentro del complejo, descendiendo escaleras lentamente, suavemente. Y Harry no soltaba la mano de su amiga. Hermione transitó de la total vacuidad a una naciente vergüenza. Parecían pareja, pero no lo eran. Y, sin embargo, había una conexión entre ellos, una complicidad especial que hacía vaticinar a Hermione el final del camino.

Harry se detuvo. Hermione también. Ella miró por la ventana y, casi le dio un paro cardíaco cuando vio la escena de la sala en la que había estado hace casi cinco minutos atrás. No era la escena típica de una sala en la que acababa de morir alguien, sino la de una sala en la que un paciente estuviera convaleciente.

Hermione abrió violentamente la puerta de la sala, corrió hacia la camilla, donde una persona estaba sentada en ella, leyendo la edición matutina de El Profeta y se derrumbó sobre las sábanas, llorando de alegría. Harry estaba de brazos cruzados, con un hombro apoyado en el umbral de la puerta y sonriendo alegremente mientras veía a Hermione aferrarse fuertemente a Neville y acribillarlo a besos. Se sentía contento por darle la feliz noticia a su amiga sin necesidad de palabras, contento por saber que Hermione tenía una nueva oportunidad de comenzar otra vez. También estaba feliz por Neville, porque era la primera novia que tenía y deseaba, a veces en contra de su propio juicio, que fuera la última.

* * *

><p>El joven turista que había recibido esa extraña llamada, paseaba por Hyde Park cuando se acordó que en un tacho de basura había una colección de documentos que debía entregar a una persona en la Abadía de Westminster. Y cuál fue su extrañeza cuando supo que el tacho en cuestión estaba frente a él, los sobres perfectamente visibles en medio de latas de gaseosa, paquetes de papas fritas y cáscaras de plátano. Se preguntó si serviría de algo extraer aquellos folios y llevarlos al hombre que esperaba en la Sala Capitular.<p>

Decidió tomarlos, pero no iba a acudir con un hombre que podía ser potencialmente peligroso. La voz de quien había llamado por teléfono sonaba peligrosa. Haciendo uso de su buen juicio, cogió los documentos y se fue del lugar, rumbo al cuartel de las fuerzas de la ley más cercano. Tomó los sobres y los guardó en su morral como si fuera algo rutinario y monótono. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era verse sospechoso.

Caminó cuatro cuadras hasta llegar a una central de policía. Cuando llegó allí, se dio cuenta que todo el personal estaba enfrascada en una intensa investigación acerca de los tres asesinatos que la prensa local transmitía al público con cruenta efervescencia. El joven turista se sentía pequeño ante toda la actividad policial, los informes, las llamadas telefónicas y colaboraciones con la Oficina de Aurors del Ministerio de la Magia, pero aquello no impidió que se plantara delante de un oficial de policía cuyo rostro de papiro y cara de no haber descansado en días lo miraba casi con desgana.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Creo haber tropezado con evidencia que podría apuntar a los responsables de los asesinatos.

El oficial gruñó. Muy a su pesar, mucha gente llegaba a la central con "evidencia" que podría ayudar a resolver las misteriosas muertes de aquellas dos importantes personalidades y ese niño en el río Támesis, cuando en realidad eran cualquier cosa menos evidencias. Una vez, un pícaro joven con cara de malo decía haber hallado el arma que acabó con la vida del niño, pero en el interior sólo había un yoyó en mediocre estado. El bromista se fue riendo a mandíbula batiente, para consternación y rabia del oficial.

-Si quiere, se las muestro –ofreció el joven. Instantes después, el hombre tomaba unos papeles que parecían ser correos electrónicos en muy buen estado que comunicaban los planes de asesinato y que, para colmo, identificaba claramente a los artífices, tanto intelectuales como a los autores materiales de los crímenes. El oficial se quedó mirándolos como si aquellos papeles fueran un tesoro recién sacado de un barco hundido. Como especialista, sabía reconocer cuándo una pieza de evidencia era una fabricación o algo genuino, como era el caso de aquellos documentos. Incluso aparecían esquemas, fotografías de los objetivos, las especificaciones de las armas que se iban a emplear y el presupuesto del que se disponía para realizar la operación. Las pruebas eran aterradoras y apuntaban a varios altos personeros de ambos Ministerios, políticos respetables, varios de ellos responsables de elaborar, moldear y acuñar el famoso Estatuto Craven.

-¿Me puede dar su nombre, por favor?

El joven entregó toda la información que se le requirió, añadiendo que era un turista americano que había llegado a Londres el día de ayer, mostrando su pasaporte para atestiguar aquel hecho.

-Tenga en cuenta que la información que acaba de darnos sólo la maneja la policía. Puede estar tranquilo. Nadie sabrá que usted nos proporcionó evidencia.

El joven sonrió.

Cuando el turista se fue, el oficial de policía se dirigió hacia la oficina de su jefe para mostrarle las evidencias. Aquello sería un verdadero bombazo en los medios: ya se imaginaba la primera plana en todos los periódicos de la ciudad y en las cadenas televisivas de todo el país "Desconcertante evidencia apunta a los arquitectos del Estatuto Craven como los responsables del asesinato de dos respetables personalidades del mundo político y de un niño inocente". Bueno, ese sería el subtítulo. No tenía mente de periodista, por lo que no se le ocurrió un titular lo bastante impactante.

Pero ese sería el trabajo de la prensa.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione y Neville dialogaban animadamente, compartiendo los hallazgos que había efectuado en los últimos días. Había un aire de complicidad entre los tres, como si ellos estuvieran luchando contra un poder invisible que estaba extendiendo sus redes rápida y sostenidamente. Neville era el que estaba poniendo al corriente de sus investigaciones.<p>

-Descubrí que el agua del Támesis al este de Londres estaba contaminada. Creo que el niño lo descubrió antes que nadie y, a causa de eso, fue asesinado. Tomé muestras del agua y hallé que ésta tenía concentraciones espeluznantes de Brebaje de Hipnosis. Seguí el rastro río arriba y, cuando llegué a la fuente, apenas pude creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Harry y Hermione tenían la boca abierta. ¿Alguien estaba contaminando el Támesis? ¿Y un niño tenía que pagar con su vida para que nadie se diera cuenta? Esto olía muy mal a Harry, y no precisamente porque había olvidado echarse perfume antes de salir. Eso equivalía prácticamente a una contaminación intencional, lo que casaba con lo que él había descubierto, extrañamente, durante un orgasmo.

-La fuente de la contaminación provenía de una fábrica que era propiedad de Sortilegios Weasley.

-¡No!

-¡Es imposible!

La incredulidad planeaban en las cabezas de Harry y Hermione, pero Neville todavía no terminaba con su relato.

-Obtuve un permiso para ingresar al recinto. No hallé nada en los dos primero pisos, hasta que, en el tercero, descubrí que el mecanismo de tratamiento de desechos no estaba funcionando. Sin embargo, cuando me fijé en la placa patente del inmueble, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo.

El silencio en la sala era elocuente. Harry y Hermione esperaron a que Neville rematara la historia.

-El edificio databa de los años sesenta y, lo que era más, era un edificio muggle. Intrigado, consulté en los archivos del Registro de Propiedades Industriales, pero el edificio no estaba a nombre de Sortilegios Weasley, sino que estaba a nombre de una corporación llamada Billings International. Y, lo que es peor, esa empresa no aparece ni el registro principal ni en el registro de empresas en quiebra. Parece que se trata de una corporación fantasma o, lo más probable, una tapadera, pero no pude saber de qué.

Hermione no podía decir nada. Estaban pasando más cosas de las que se atrevía a imaginar, algo mucho más grande que simples asesinatos. Harry en tanto, masticaba las palabras de Neville. Una empresa que era tapadera de algo más grande y siniestro, pero no tenía detalles específicos. Sin embargo, Billings International tenía que tener parte en la contaminación de las aguas del Támesis.

-Hay una razón más profunda de por qué ese niño tuvo que morir –intervino Harry de repente, haciendo que Neville y Hermione lo miraran fijo a los ojos. Había un aire de intensa seriedad en ellos, como si estuviera sosteniendo un peso enorme-. Hermione, ¿sabes a qué sabe el Brebaje de Hipnosis cuando es ingerido, por ejemplo, disuelto en agua?

La pregunta era extraña. Ella se preguntó adónde quería llegar su amigo con aquella interrogante. Sin embargo, respondió a la pregunta con todo el aire de una erudita que hubiera digerido un montón de libros.

-Sabe a jarabe para la tos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Harry sintió la luz de la revelación iluminar su cabeza.

-Porque creo saber qué planea Billings International con la contaminación del río.

Neville y Hermione prestaron la más suprema de las atenciones a las próximas palabras de Harry, porque prometían ser muy reveladoras. Contuvieron el aliento, a la espera que hablara el Auror.

-Anoche, pasé la noche en casa de Cho para pasar desapercibido. Ella me contó que sólo compraba agua embotellada, porque alegó que el agua sabía ligeramente a jarabe para la tos. Presentó una queja a la compañía de agua pero ellos no hallaron nada relevante.

Hermione tenía, otra vez la boca abierta.

-Entonces… entonces… eso significa…

-Significa que Billings International está contaminando el agua para hipnotizar a la población.

Neville y Hermione lucían horrorizados ante las palabras de Harry. ¿Una compañía que estuviera echando un líquido hipnótico al agua potable a propósito? ¿Con qué fin lo estarían haciendo? ¿Quién tendría la mente lo suficientemente retorcida como para tener esa idea? ¿Qué iban a ganar con hacer eso?

-Pero –acotó Hermione-, la gente necesita de un estímulo para ser hipnotizados. No creo que hayan personas en todas las casas persuadiendo a la gente de hacer cosas.

Harry sonrió. En efecto, la idea, aunque siniestra, gozaba de una brillantez espeluznante.

-No es necesario tener gente, cuando tienes los medios.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Harry volvía a tener razón. Gente viendo la televisión o leyendo los periódicos eran víctimas perfectas de hipnosis. Controlando los medios masivos de comunicación, quienes estaban detrás de todo esto podían divulgar prácticamente cualquier mensaje y el pueblo iba a creer la historia a pies juntillas. Pero la pregunta del millón seguía en pie. ¿Qué deseaban lograr con tener a la población sumida en un letargo mediático? ¿Cuál era el objeto de semejante organización en la planificación de todos esos hechos?

Neville interrumpió el silencio para hacer una pregunta que venía royéndole la conciencia desde que contempló a ese niño, muerto en la ribera del río Támesis, con una quemadura extraña en su espalda.

-¿Sabes qué mató a ese pobre niño?

Harry sabía que la pregunta vendría, tarde o temprano. Y tenía preparada su respuesta.

-Parece inverosímil, pero aquello que acabó con la vida de ese niño fue una bomba de neutrones más pequeño que un óvulo femenino. El mismo contenedor fue el que quemó la piel del niño para facilitar la penetración.

Neville se quedó mudo. ¿Una bomba de neutrones? ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué clase de arma era esa, si es que se podía catalogar como una? Sin embargo, Harry no había terminado con su historia.

-Ron, por otro lado, fue asesinado por un láser. Un haz concentrado de luz que deja pocos rastros de sangre, lo que no mueve a pensar que fue asesinado. Me costó asimilarlo por momentos pero, examiné el cuerpo y no había ningún margen de duda. Los agujeros de entrada y salida son exactamente iguales.

Hermione permanecía en silencio, lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas. No le hacía ninguna gracia evocar la muerte de quién fuera su prometido, pero sabía que era necesario que Neville, quien la abrazaba y la besaba en la frente, fuera capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Casius Fergusson fue un caso aparte –continuó Harry, sonriendo levemente a Hermione quien, curiosamente, se sintió mejor-. Todos piensan que fue un suicidio, pero yo y Hermione descubrimos que Casius fue astutamente asesinado. Le dieron Brebaje de Hipnosis para que fuera sugestionado y tomara agua helada en forma desproporcionada, lo que hizo que muriera de hipotermia.

Neville tuvo que admitir que, quienquiera que fuese el asesino, debió de haber planeado al milímetro las acciones que desencadenarían la muerte de Casius Fergusson. Sin embargo, era un misterio todavía la identidad del sujeto que perpetró la acción, tal vez porque nadie creía que aquel importante personaje de la aristocracia mágica pudo haber sido asesinado. La mayoría de las personas pensaban que había tomado su propia vida, hipnotizados por el agua potable y por los medios de comunicación.

-Hay una pregunta que se me acaba de ocurrir –dijo Neville, pensando en todos los hallazgos que habían realizado ambos y Hermione en los últimos días-. ¿Quién rayos está detrás de todo esto?

Mucho tiempo después, se arrepentirían de haberlo averiguado.

* * *

><p>En un lugar cerrado, hecho de piedra, el jefe de la Oficina de Aurors esperaba una llamada muy importante, la cual debía de haber llegado hace diez minutos atrás. Era la confirmación para que él se convirtiera en una persona sumamente importante dentro del mundo de la magia. Aunque nada había salido de acuerdo al plan, el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos resultó ser provechoso. Lamentaba el percance ocurrido en la mañana, pero no había otra manera de lograr el objetivo deseado.<p>

El objetivo.

No se conformaba con ser un simple jefe de una oficina que no era tan grande como deseaba. Sus metas eran más altas, ambición sin límites, un camino que lo podría llevar a lo más alto de la jerarquía mágica. Pero eso dependía de la información que estaba por llegar a él, a sus manos ansiosas.

Un celular sonó en las profundidades de su túnica.

-¿Diga?

-Tengo la información.

El Auror profirió un suspiro de alivio. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga de la túnica.

-¿Cuándo puede tenerla aquí?

-Estoy detrás de usted.

Mason dio un respingo al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones para ver a un hombre de terno y corbata, cuyos ojos se veían ocultos por unas gafas negras de montura metálica tipo aviador, las cuales desentonaban con el traje azul y más propio de ejecutivo. Sostenía un sobre café en una mano y, con la otra, tenía un celular de aspecto pesado.

-Buenos días, señor Mason.

El aludido no pudo atinar a decir nada. Sentía que si lo hacía, podrían derrumbarse sus aspiraciones. Se contentó con tratar de relajar su respiración.

-Como prometí, aquí tengo la información que necesita. Con esto, la investigación estará completa y los asesinatos quedarán resueltos. Y, de paso, tendrá todo lo que usted desea. –El hombre hizo una pausa para dejar que las palabras se asentaran en el jefe de Aurors-. Pero recuerde que exijo una pequeña retribución por el material que tengo en mis manos.

-Lo tengo presente. Si más no recuerdo, usted quería un puesto en el Departamento de Misterios –dijo Mason, los nervios volviendo a atenazarlo, el sudor volvió a correr por su frente y su cuello-. Sólo debido a la naturaleza de la información que me está facilitando, podré cursar fácilmente su ingreso al Ministerio. De otra manera habría sido imposible.

El hombre de terno y corbata sonrió y le entregó el sobre al ansioso Auror. Le temblaban las manos al saber lo que encerraban aquellas páginas, y lo que significaba hacer pública la información. Estaba emocionado.

-Considere esos papeles como mi currículum vitae –sentenció el hombre desconocido-. Estaré en contacto para acordar los detalles de mi ingreso al Departamento de Misterios.

El Auror asintió por toda respuesta. Después de desaparecer, Mason volvió a mirar el sobre con los documentos. Y pensar que estos míseros papeles podían ponerlo en la cima, donde siempre soñó estar. Se aseguró de guardar el sobre bien sujeto debajo de su túnica antes de desaparecer del lugar. El trabajo estaba hecho, tal como le había pedido el informante.

Pronto, los responsables de los asesinatos verían la luz y enfrentarían la ley… y él se convertiría en el próximo Ministro de la Magia.

* * *

><p>Harry, Neville y Hermione comían en la sala donde el segundo de ellos todavía se recuperaba de la mortal herida que le propinó aquel fastidioso francotirador. Hermione prometió que le iba a devolver el favor al dar su vida por ella, bajo la mirada divertida de Harry, quien ya intuía en qué podía consistir aquel agradecimiento. Sin embargo, creía que Neville no había sacrificado su vida a cambio de eso, sino porque Hermione realmente corría peligro. ¿Quién pensaría en eso en momentos tan estresantes como los que vivió su colega y amigo?<p>

De prontó, Hermione dejó caer la bandeja vacía al suelo, haciendo un sonoro estrépito. Acababa de recordar que ella también había descubierto algo importante, hace sólo una hora atrás.

-Muchachos –dijo, emocionada-. ¿Se acuerdan que al final del libro ese que hablaba de los mayas, había un dibujo de una mariposa aleteando y que parecía haber sido dibujado varias veces?

Neville se encogió de hombros, pero Harry dio un respingo. Se había olvidado por completo del dibujo al final del libro que le confiscaron cuando estaba en la comisaría. Era verdad que se habían reunido para compartir descubrimientos, pero todos aquellos conducían a potenciales males. La contaminación del río para hipnotizar a la gente, las motivaciones de los asesinatos; era como si una particular caja de pandora hubiera sido abierta cuando se promulgó el Estatuto Craven. Desde que fue lanzada al aire, muertes y potenciales conspiraciones salían a la luz, con motivaciones difusas e inciertas. Harry tenía la impresión que todo esto era sólo el comienzo.

-¿Qué hay de aquel dibujo?

-No es un dibujo.

Harry miró fijamente a los ojos de su amiga, sin entender.

-Si no es un dibujo, ¿entonces qué es?

-Es un esquema. Un esquema sobre cómo funcionan ciertas cosas.

-¿Una mariposa mal dibujada puede decir cómo funcionan ciertas cosas? –quiso saber Harry, mostrando abiertamente su incredulidad.

Hermione sonrió ante el desconcierto de su amigo. Era tan simple, pero a la vez tan increíble.

-Harry, Neville –dijo ella haciendo una pausa teatral-, el dibujo del libro es lo que en el mundo de las matemáticas se llama "Atractor de Lorenz"

Ambos Aurors quedaron mudos. Una cosa eran láseres y bombas de neutrones, pero semejante barrabasada como el cómo se llame de Lorenz parecía más una invención de un lunático.

-Me parece una locura –atinó a decir Neville.

-Puede ser, pero hay algo relacionado con el Atractor de Lorenz que podría ser más familiar para ustedes. Me pregunto si habrán oído alguna vez del Efecto Mariposa.

Aquellas dos últimas palabras captaron la atención de Harry. Según tenía entendido, un hecho minúsculo en el pasado, podría tener graves repercusiones en el futuro. Era una de las reglas de oro para el uso correcto de los giratiempos.

-Esa es la base de la Teoría del Caos.

-Exactamente-. Hermione ahora adoptó un tono dramático-. O estoy muy equivocada, o estamos a punto de vivir los últimos días de la Tierra tal y como la conocemos.


	11. Deja vu

**Capítulo XI: Deja vu**

El Hospital San Mungo se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño a medida que tres personas se alejaban del inmueble, dos de ellos con una profunda incomprensión revoloteando alrededor de sus cabezas. Las últimas palabras de Hermione los habían dejado sin palabras desde que a Neville lo dieron de alta cuando se hubo recuperado completamente de sus lesiones. Sólo después de media hora, cuando los tres llegaron a una plaza casi sin habitantes, Harry se atrevió a romper el silencio producto del desconcierto.

-Hermione. Cuando te refieres a "los últimos días de la Tierra, tal y como la conocemos", dices que habrán cambios profundos en el mundo… ¿o estabas siendo más fatalista?

-Bueno –dijo ella, pensando en que había sido un error la forma en que se expresó cuando dijo tales palabras-, me refería a que el mundo sufrirá una profunda transformación, después de la cual no reconoceremos el mundo de antes. Tengo el presentimiento que todos los hechos que hemos presenciado, nos hablan de que estamos en el comienzo de una nueva era.

Harry casi se atraganta solo cuando escuchó las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-¿No crees que estás sonando demasiado esotérica?

Hermione lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Harry, me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no creo en esas tonterías. –Harry, al escuchar la forma en que hablaba ella, supo que no era ningún chiste-. Algo se está cociendo, pero no puedo adivinar qué es. Creo que ciertas personas se están preparando para cambiar el mundo, aunque no puedo saber si se trata de algo positivo o algo más siniestro.

-A juzgar por lo que está ocurriendo, yo creo que algo macabro –opinó Neville, quien caminaba todavía con cierta lentitud, debido a que su corazón todavía no funcionaba a plena capacidad, lo que le imposibilitaba de realizar movimientos bruscos o que emplearan mucha energía.

-Coincido con Neville –dijo Hermione, tomándole la mano-. A propósito, quiero descansar por hoy. ¿Vienes, cariño?

El aludido se sonrojó levemente, pero recuperó el color normal de su cara casi al instante.

-De acuerdo.

Harry sonrió pícaramente.

-No te esfuerces demasiado Neville –fue todo lo que dijo antes de no poder verse por ningún lado. Hermione fue la que se sonrojó esta vez pero, a diferencia de Neville, el rubor permaneció allí hasta que condujo a su nuevo novio a su casa.

Neville había estado en ese lugar antes, pero entrar a la casa de Hermione, con ella tomándole la mano le hacía sentirse como jamás pudo haberse sentido en su vida. En cualquier momento, alguien le iba a dar un pellizco y lo arrancaría de ese sueño tan bello que estaba viviendo. Hermione apareció poco después por la cocina, con dos tazas de té y un par de tostadas recién sacadas de la tostadora, todo en una bandeja de plata. La dueña de casa instó a que Neville se sentara en uno de los mullidos sofás y, por último, tomó asiento a su lado, mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Neville? –dijo Hermione, preocupada-. ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

Él no dijo nada por un buen rato. Sólo se limitó a beber un poco de té y mascar una tostada para ganar tiempo. No era fácil lo que deseaba poner en palabras, ni menos, cuando aquello giraba en torno a una mujer que él siempre había deseado en secreto.

-Vamos Neville. Dime qué te pasa –apremió ella, sonriendo y apartando la bandeja de sus piernas para tomarle ambas manos a quien pensaba delante de ella.

-Es… algo estúpido, en realidad –dijo al fin, tratando de apartar sus manos de las de Hermione, pero ella las tenía firmemente sujetas-. Es que… tenerte a mi lado… parece un sueño. A veces temo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que no hay nadie a mi lado en mi cama y que siempre estuve solo.

Hermione entendía a la perfección las palabras de Neville. A ella le ocurrió prácticamente lo mismo cuando comenzó a salir con Ron, pues se peleaban tan seguido antes de caer flechados que ella a cada rato pensaba que algo o alguien la arrancaría de esa fantasía y la arrojaría a la fría y cruel realidad. Y su misión era hacerle saber que no era un sueño, ni el de ella ni el de él. Había hallado la forma de no dejarle la menor duda de aquello.

Ella tomó una de las manos de Neville e hizo que tocara su pecho, de forma que él pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Los sientes? –Ella también puso su otra mano sobre el pecho de Neville-. Puedo sentirlos yo también. Mi corazón late por ti, y el tuyo lo hace por mí-. Ella se acercó más a él, de modo que él podía ver con toda claridad las pestañas de Hermione-. ¿Ves? Puedo sentir la desesperación de tu corazón por querer probar mis labios. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes?

Neville también podía sentir las palpitaciones de ella incrementarse a medida que se acercaban. Aquello no podía ser parte de un sueño. Los golpeteos dentro de su pecho eran bastante reales, casi como si lo pellizcaran de forma repetida.

-Puedo sentir también la desesperación de tu corazón –dijo, con voz queda, como si temiera que ella cortara tan íntima conexión-. Como que también desea lo que yo quiero.

Ella sonrió de forma más pronunciada.

-Ven conmigo.

Hermione tomó de la mano a Neville y lo condujo al segundo piso. Subiendo las escaleras como un autómata, él no se podía imaginar qué demonios deseaba ella al cambiar el lugar del encuentro. Sin embargo, poco a poco, el desconcierto dio paso a la emoción, pues Hermione se detuvo en una puerta, la abrió y una luz irrumpió en los ojos de Neville. Iba a penetrar terreno sagrado, el lugar en donde siempre había querido estar, el lugar en donde sus más profundos deseos podrían hacerse realidad.

-Pasa, Neville.

El dormitorio de Hermione era luminoso y espacioso, con una ventana corrediza de gran tamaño que dejaba pasar la luz de sol a destajo. Las paredes eran de madera de cedro barnizada, en las cuales había varios cuadros con pinturas de paisajes o de personas. El piso estaba tapizado con una alfombra de color burdeo y, sobre ella, un armario amplio de madera de roble se apoyaba contra un lado de la habitación y, al otro lado, un velador se erigía al lado de una cama de plaza y media, la cual se antojaba blanda y esponjosa. Hermione condujo a un pasmado Neville hacia esta última y ambos se sentaron en la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave a golpe de encantamiento.

-¿Dices que vives en un sueño? –dijo Hermione, bajando la voz hasta hacerla un mero murmullo, el cual erizaba los vellos de la nuca a quien la acompañaba-. Pues, ahora verás que los sueños se pueden realizar.

-¿Y… cómo?

Hermione se quitó la blusa lentamente, mirando a Neville de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

-¿Alguna duda?

Neville comprendió de inmediato. Abrazó a Hermione y la tumbó sobre la cama, olvidado de sus reparos y sus miedos.

* * *

><p>Augustus Mason tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Sabía que lo que acababa de hacer no podía llamarse algo ortodoxo. Poner a un desconocido misterioso en el departamento más secreto del Ministerio de la Magia no era algo que ocurriera todos los días. Sin embargo, gracias a ese personaje, ahora tenía un poder que lo podría colocar en el puesto que tanto codiciaba y bien valía el precio por haberlo puesto al alcance de secretos que solo unos pocos conocían y que nadie entendía a la perfección. Ahora, lo único que necesitaba hacer era darle el mérito a alguien y proclamar la gran noticia. Pronto, los responsables de los tres asesinatos iban a caer presos y nadie podría sacarlos de la prisión por una generosa cantidad de tiempo.<p>

Abrió el sobre y vio con sus propios ojos las pruebas que incriminaban a los responsables, tanto intelectuales como materiales, pero cuando vislumbró los nombres mencionados en las impresiones de correos electrónicos supo que debía tratarse todo de un chiste.

La mayoría de los nombres involucrados pertenecían a personas que habían participado activamente en la elaboración del Estatuto Craven, así como un conocido inversionista del rubro de las armas y una trabajadora del Departamento de Investigación Mágica. Al parecer, las dos últimas personas habían sido los autores materiales y los artífices de la nueva ley mágica eran los autores intelectuales. Mason sintió un escalofrío cuando supo que estaba dividido acerca de sus intereses. Él era un apasionado defensor del Estatuto Craven y de todos sus ideales, pues era la primera vez desde la promulgación del Estatuto del Secreto de los Brujos que los magos y los no magos iban a poder beneficiarse mutuamente, después de lo que ocurrió con el Innombrable y la batalla de Hogwarts. Creía que era más difícil mantener todo en secreto que colaborar con personas que podrían ayudar en formas nunca imaginables por los de su raza. Pero por otro lado, las pruebas eran tan contundentes que era imposible dudar de ellas: en los mensajes electrónicos estaban descritos todas las metodologías a seguir por los perpetradores de los asesinatos, las armas a emplear, los tiempos e incluso el presupuesto. Todo estaba fríamente calculado por los involucrados, a tal punto que le dio repugnancia saber que quienes trataban de mejorar el mundo podrían recurrir a métodos tan cuestionables para mantener aquellas legislaciones en pie. No era precisamente un secreto que muchos magos estaban en contra del Estatuto Craven a causa de la directa colaboración con los _muggles_ que implicaba, y el estandarte de los detractores era el fallecido Casius Fergusson. ¿Podrá tratarse de una estrategia para disuadir a quienes estaban en contra de la nueva legislación de proseguir con sus negativas a la ley?

Mientras leía más a fondo los correos, se dio cuenta que los objetivos estaban siendo seguidos desde hace más de dos semanas, construyendo patrones de conducta, personalidad, intereses y demás características. ¿Hasta qué nivel habían planeado todo esto los responsables? Aquello significaba que los hechos venían siendo planificados desde el término de la Segunda Guerra, como si estuvieran esperando a que finalizara para ponerse en marcha. También, el propósito de los asesinatos era bastante claro. Casius debía morir para que nadie pudiera atreverse a criticar el Estatuto Craven; Ron Weasley debía desaparecer pues era el abogado responsable de revisar la nueva ley para que fuera aprobada y era evidente que estaba hallando detalles que podrían retrasar la promulgación de ésta por varios años. Y el niño del río tenía que morir para que nadie pudiera enterarse de la contaminación del Támesis con Brebaje de Hipnosis para convencer a la población de que el Estatuto Craven era lo mejor que había ocurrido en toda la historia de la magia.

Mason puso en una balanza mental lo que le ocurría en ese momento: su apoyo férreo al Estatuto Craven y las pruebas que soportaban la teoría que éste había sido implantado a la fuerza por poderes ocultos estaban en ambos platos. Pero era bastante obvio lo que iba a suceder: cegado por sus ansias de poder y por la abrumadora cantidad de evidencias que avalaban el montaje de políticos y legisladores, el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors se convenció que los creadores de la ley más controversial de los últimos seis siglos habían conspirado para meter con calzador aquella legislación, asesinando a tres personas e hipnotizando a toda una población para hacerles creer que no había nada de lo que recelar.

Había estado ciego todo el tiempo.

Era el momento de revelar la verdad al pueblo británico.

Ordenó a su secretaria que duplicara los mensajes de correo electrónico y que la enviara a la oficina de _El Profeta_ para que la hiciera circular por todos los hogares y que todas las personas supieran del colosal montaje que era el Estatuto Craven y que los hombres detrás de ésta eran asesinos y manipuladores sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos. Dos minutos después, tenía una copia de las evidencias y se dirigió a la chimenea para hablar con el editor en jefe del periódico. Arrojó polvos flu a ésta y las llamas de color verde ascendieron hacia el techo, revelando una cara conocida para él.

-¿Augustus? –dijo la cabeza en medio del fuego. Tenía un rostro ovalado, con calva de fraile y barba puntiaguda-. ¿Qué deseas? ¿Tus secuaces atraparon otro mago tenebroso?

Mason sonrió de forma petulante.

-Algo por el estilo. Pero esta vez son delincuentes de terno y corbata.

La cara que flotaba en medio de las llamas alzó las cejas.

-¿Estafadores? Es lo único que se me ocurre.

-Son una mezcla de varias cosas –dijo Mason, sin abandonar su expresión de superioridad-. ¿Qué dirías si te enteraras que el Estatuto Craven fue impuesto por la fuerza y no por la voluntad del pueblo y que gente inocente tuvo que morir para que esto ocurriera?

Silencio.

-Pues diría que debes estar demente.

-¿Y si tuviera evidencia que apoyara mi tesis?

Nadie dijo nada de nuevo. Y, como hace momentos atrás, fue el editor en jefe quien rompió el hielo.

-Pues te diría que tienes una primera plana asegurada –dijo, no pudiendo disimular su excitación. Era imposible para un periodista de un periódico dejar pasar una oportunidad así-. Mándame las evidencias y en el Profeta Vespertino tendrás la noticia que deseas…

El editor frenó en seco cuando alguien le habló desde el otro lado. Parecían voces muy serias y preocupadas. Mason tuvo un mal presentimiento y se removió en su sitio, esperando con las manos sudorosas a que el editor volviera a hablarle. Cuando el rostro volvió a su posición, se observaba nervioso y preocupado.

-Parece que hay un problema con la imprenta –dijo el editor, secándose el sudor de la frente-. No podremos imprimir nada hasta por lo menos mañana.

-¡Pero quiero dar el golpe hoy!

-Lo siento –volvió a excusarse el hombre-. Tendrá que esperar.

Y las llamas se extinguieron.

Mason golpeó el suelo con los puños. No importó que le dolieran como el infierno, pues le dolía más no poder mostrar lo que habían hecho los arquitectos del Estatuto Craven, una vez más, cegado por el hecho que aquella información podía convertirlo en el próximo Ministro de la Magia. No era capaz de esperar siquiera hasta mañana para hacer pública la información.

Sólo tenía una alternativa.

Pensando que podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó las dos copias de los correos electrónicos inculpatorios y se dirigió a su destino. No era lo que tenía pensado, pero era la única forma en que podía entregar su mensaje de forma rápida y efectiva, y en ese mismo momento. No hizo caso a su intuición, el cual trataba, sin éxito, de ponerlo en alerta. La sed de poder podía llegar a ser muy cegadora para un hombre.

Pronto comprobaría que no es oro todo lo que reluce.

* * *

><p>Neville no tenía ninguna duda: aquello, lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos, era lo más real y fantástico que había hecho en lo que iba de su vida. Podía sentir una suavidad seductora en sus manos, un aroma arrebatador penetraba en sus narices y los ojos que miraba brillaban de deseo. Besaba labios con sabor a miel, era lo más parecido a jugar con fuego. Sus manos acariciaban zonas que jamás se había atrevido a tocar, la magia del sexo en ese momento no dejaba cabida a la razón. Los gemidos de la mujer que se hallaba recostada debajo de él eran música para sus oídos, su respiración entrecortada y superficial lo excitaban como pocas cosas en el mundo. Sentía un incendio regarse por todo su cuerpo a medida que transmitía todo su deseo a la mujer que se estremecía debajo de él.<p>

-Neville –susurró Hermione, acariciando la espalda de su novio con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que él se estremeciera-. ¿Te parece si cambiamos de posición?

Él se irguió sobre sus rodillas para que Hermione pudiera acomodarse, dándole la espalda a Neville y apoyándose en la cama con sus brazos y rodillas. Él sólo tenía ojos para su hermoso cabello castaño, brillante y ondulado. Se aferró a ella, acomodándose a la nueva posición y se inclinó sobre ella, besando su cuello y tomando de nuevo con sus manos aquellas partes que tanto le gustaban a él. Le gustaba oler el perfume de su cabello y hacía aquello que Hermione deseaba con calma, no como otros hombres que hacían de ese acto algo parecido a una carrera de fórmula uno.

-¿Te gusta? –susurró Hermione de forma provocativa.

-Mucho –murmuró Neville con la misma sensualidad. No se sintió sorprendido de ser la primera vez que se comportaba de esa forma con una mujer. Él se irguió de nuevo para contemplar la excitante vista de la espalda de Hermione al tiempo que la tomaba de las caderas y viera agitarse ese cabello castaño de forma tan hipnótica.

En ese momento, el ambiente erótico se quebró por completo.

Neville se quedó congelado, sin brindar placer a Hermione, no podía moverse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la espalda de ella, llenos de un desconcierto y un temor que jamás en su vida había sentido. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Hermione? ¿Lo habrá sentido? Al parecer, ella se dio cuenta que Neville se había detenido y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Quizá fue demasiado pronto como para enseñarle la sublime experiencia de hacer el amor. Pero la cara que tenía su novio no semejaba a pavor, miedo o algún otro derivado del impacto que suponía hacerlo por primera vez con una mujer. La cara de Neville era de puro desconcierto y terror.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Có… cómo llegó eso a… a… tu espalda? –balbuceó Neville, señalando hacia ella.

-¿Llegar qué?

-Tienes algo como… tatuado allí.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo. Jamás se había hecho un tatuaje en su vida. Pero el terror en la cara de Neville era auténtico, por lo que se levantó de la cama y abrió una de las puertas del armario, la cual tenía un espejo. Se puso de espaldas a éste, no sabiendo qué esperar y, cuando miró hacia atrás, su rostro se llenó de un espanto que no supo cómo canalizarlo. ¿Cómo se había hecho eso? No pudo saber en qué momento le apareció aquella cosa en su espalda. Pero lo más terrorífico de todo el asunto era que las líneas de lo que parecía un tatuaje estaban hechas como si alguien hubiera dibujado una forma definida a puros latigazos. Era un dibujo hecho con sangre seca de la misma Hermione. Recordó las letras que aparecieron en el brazo de Harry cuando la profesora Umbridge le hizo escribir líneas, pues éstas eran similares, sólo que la forma que adquirían no podían describir algo más concreto.

Algo desconocido dibujó con sangre la imagen de un fénix en la espalda de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ginny sentía que las venas de sus sienes estaban a punto de estallar. Nunca, en toda su vida, tuvo que pasar por una vergüenza tan grande como en ese momento. Arrastraba un cuerpo por los corredores inextricables del piso más profundo del Ministerio de la Magia, un cuerpo que yacía inconsciente. Aunque hubiera probado que jamás estuvo en la cama con Harry, no podía tolerar que hubiera hecho eso. Tan solo recordarlo le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia.<p>

_Maldita seas, condenada ramera lesbiana._

Ginny llegó a las puertas de una de las cortes, encantando a la mujer que tenía en el suelo para que recobrara el conocimiento. La aludida se puso de pie por su cuenta, sacudiéndose la cabeza y mirando en todas direcciones, solo la penumbra de un lugar desconocido y a una chica que recordaba muy bien. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo, si fue ella la que le arrojó ese encantamiento aturdidor luego de besarla apasionadamente? Sabía que Ginny Weasley tenía un temperamento de toro furioso en el momento en que ella, Cho, la besó, a vista y paciencia de los transeúntes que pasaban en aquel instante. No le extrañó que se comportara de esa forma con ella, y tampoco deseaba que las cosas se torcieran. Quería que los acontecimientos se sucedieran como estaban sucediendo hasta ahora. El siguiente paso lógico era que la procesaran por obstrucción a la justicia, pues se había negado a dar información acerca del paradero de Harry Potter, pese a que había confesado que él había pasado un tiempo en casa de Cho antes de irse de allí, con un destino desconocido, al menos para Ginny.

La pelirroja abrió las puertas de la corte e hizo pasar a Cho ante la mirada de muchas personas y la del juez, que esperaba en lo alto del estrado. Tal parecía que habían sido alertados con anticipación por la Auror que habría un juicio. Lejos de parecerle incómodo, a Cho le venía como anillo al dedo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sólo faltaba un poco más, y estaría en el lugar perfecto para ella… el lugar en el que debía estar para cuando el momento fuera oportuno. La visita de Harry a su casa había sido providencial, y más el hecho que se hubiera acostado con ella. Aquella había sido toda una revelación para ella. Y, lo que era más, nadie más parecía haberse dado cuenta, en especial, esa ingenua de Ginny.

Sonriendo misteriosamente, Cho se sentó en la silla de los acusados, mientras que Ginny se sentó al lado del juez, todavía arrugando el entrecejo al recordar cuando esa mocosa oriental la besó tan apasionadamente, como si la amara de verdad. ¡Qué atrevida era esa estúpida! ¿Y por qué estaba tan tranquila, si sabía que iba a parar a Azkaban? ¿Estaría ocultando algo? Después, supo que estaba perdiendo el control de su mente. Respiró lenta y rítmicamente para serenarse. Esa mujer no era precisamente inteligente, por lo que no representaba mayor amenaza para una Auror preparada como ella, Ginny. Además, estaría encerrada junto con una caterva de otros prisioneros que le harían la vida imposible. Sonrió al pensar en ello.

No tardaría en darse cuán equivocada estaba.

* * *

><p>Harry no tenía tiempo para descansar. Después de una ducha en el baño, el cual ya estaba listo, y un chocolate caliente con tostadas bañadas en mantequilla, debía ponerse en marcha nuevamente, pues necesitaba comprobar algo que le había dicho Neville cuando estaba en recuperación y Hermione había ido por el almuerzo. Según su colega y amigo, recibió una llamada en la cual un desconocido manifestaba que Hermione se hallaba en peligro y exigía su colaboración para algo que desconocía. Según lo que supo después, tenía que ver con encontrar algo muy importante. Harry deseaba saber quién le había tendido esa trampa y cuál era aquella información que podría ser tan importante. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione y Neville para desenredar la nueva madeja de hechos que tenía frente a él, pero sólo había pasado media hora y dudaba que estuvieran disponibles para asistirlo. Sonrió al imaginarse al pobre de Neville, experimentando por primera vez lo que él ya había hecho en reiteradas ocasiones. Sin embargo, recordar todas aquellas noches ardientes en compañía de Ginny hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta: la misma mujer con la cual había vivido momentos inolvidables en la cama ahora lo estaba cazando para verlo pudrirse tras las rejas. Y más encima, había muerto su mejor amigo. La carga volvió a asaltarlo, la sintió aplastar su espalda, haciendo que se encorvara por momentos. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que dejara de hacer de mula sentimental? ¿Qué debía ocurrir para vivir libre de todas las responsabilidades que parecían caer sobre él como confeti durante un cumpleaños? Era como si la Segunda Guerra no hubiera terminado después de todo, como si su enemigo mortal todavía no hubiera sido eliminado. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Él estaba muerto, vio su cuerpo ser enterrado en Hogwarts. No había posibilidad alguna que él siguiera con vida. Otras cosas, no relacionadas con él, estaban ocurriendo en el mundo mágico y deseaba saber por qué estaban pasando y quién estaba detrás de todos estos acontecimientos.<p>

Harry casi se cayó al suelo.

No había tropezado con ninguna cosa. Lo que ocurrió fue que dos personas aparecieron de la nada enfrente de él e hizo que Harry chocara con ellos. Sacando su varita, creyendo que se trataba de una amenaza, se puso de pie, sólo para darse cuenta que las dos personas que se acababan de materializar delante de él no representaban amenaza alguna.

-Pero, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Hermione y Neville lucían como si en su propio cumpleaños no hubieran recibido ningún regalo. No fue un misterio para Harry saber qué ocurrió, al ver las caras de sus amigos.

-¿Fue demasiado pronto?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Ocurrió algo… inesperado –se atrevió a decir Neville. Aún podía sentir escalofríos a causa de la imagen que apareció en la espalda de Hermione-. No sabría cómo explicártelo. Ocurrió mientras lo hacíamos.

Hermione condujo a los dos hacia un callejón vacío, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Luego, para desconcierto de Harry, ella se levantó la blusa de modo que su espalda quedara al descubierto. Cuando Harry miró con más detenimiento, sufrió de un violento ataque de arcadas. Lo que estaba viendo era repulsivo: allí, en la espalda de Hermione, tapada levemente por el sostén, había dibujada la imagen de un fénix. A Harry, en medio del desconcierto, le atacó una vaga sensación de deja vu. Y, como respondiendo a la sensación, sintió una leve puntada en el brazo donde todavía tenía la cicatriz de aquel castigo en quinto año.

"No debo decir mentiras"

-¿Y no sabes cuándo ni cómo apareció?

Hermione negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-No he sentido nada en mi espalda.

Harry recordó las figuras extrañas que hallaban los muggles en los campos de trigo en toda Inglaterra. Lo que le había pasado a Hermione era algo similar pero, ¿quién pudo haberlo hecho sin que ella se diera cuenta?

-Como no pudimos seguir, decidimos ayudarte –dijo Neville, tratando, en vano, de sonreír. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer esa cosa sanguinolenta en la espalda de Hermione justo cuando estaba viviendo el mejor momento de su vida?-. Supongo que tratas de averiguar quién amenazó de muerte a Hermione y por qué.

-Sí. Pero no sé por dónde empezar.

-Pero yo sí –dijo Neville, esta vez, componiendo una sonrisa de suficiencia-. El tipo quería que fuera a Hyde Park a buscar alguna evidencia comprometedora. Supongo que fue otra persona la que escuchó el mensaje.

-¿Y sabes quién es esa persona?

-Puedo saberlo –dijo Neville-. Pero, para identificarlo de forma más precisa, debemos ir a la aduana del aeropuerto de Heathrow. Supongo que llegó en avión a Londres, pues se trata de un turista americano. Así podemos ubicarlo y preguntarle lo que le pidió que hiciera el extraño que me llamó por teléfono.

-Pongámonos en marcha entonces –sentenció Hermione y, tomando la mano a Neville, se dirigieron hacia un lugar seguro en el cual viajar más rápido al principal aeropuerto de Londres. Sin embargo, cuando iban a medio camino, se dieron cuenta que Harry no estaba con ellos.

-¿Harry? –inquirió Hermione y Neville a coro.

Cuando volvieron al callejón, al observar al hombre que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, exclamando de un intenso dolor y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, supieron que Harry estaba en problemas.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –quiso saber Hermione.

Harry no contestó al instante. Trataba de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor que lo aquejaba era casi insoportable. Por último, se apoyó en un contenedor de basura, con una mano en la frente, justo en el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz.

Neville y Hermione se quedaron de piedra, demasiado asustados como para pronunciar palabra alguna. Era sencillamente imposible: no podía estar ocurriendo eso. Si hace algo más de dos semanas vieron el cuerpo del Innombrable ser cubierto con tierra a un lado del lago, en el castillo de Hogwarts. Pero, el hecho que a Harry le doliera la cicatriz, era señal inequívoca que el mayor terror que había desatado su furia dentro de la comunidad mágica estaba de nuevo entre los magos; de forma inexplicable, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos cien años, aún no había abandonado el mundo.

-¡Harry! –chilló Hermione, acercándose a él y tomándolo por los brazos para ayudarlo a moverse-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-Él… todavía está… está… con vida –murmuró quien se llevaba las manos a su frente.

-Lo sabemos Harry. Por eso debemos irnos de aquí –exclamó Hermione y, con la ayuda de Neville, los tres se encaminaron a un oscuro rincón para desaparecer hacia un lugar más seguro. Mientras se concentraban en su destino, los tres amigos no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era lo último que pudieron haberse imaginado, no sólo ellos, sino que la comunidad mágica por entero.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Debo dejar un aviso muy importante. Desde hoy, me iré a trabajar a un lugar muy apartado, donde no tengo acceso a internet (ni siquiera con mi módem inalámbrico) y, por lo tanto, no podré actualizar en un buen tiempo. No estoy seguro cuándo podré hacerlo, eso depende de si en el lugar de trabajo puedan instalar una conexión a internet o no, pero lo más probable es que lo exijan. Siento dar noticias como ésta, pero mi trabajo me lleva a todas partes de mi país y muchas veces me toca trabajar en lugares donde no hay conexión de ningún tipo.

No quiero que piensen que hago esto a propósito: son simplemente gajes del oficio. Sin embargo, en cuanto tenga acceso a internet (lo más probable que tome entre dos y tres meses) actualizaré. Además, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y, mientras no tenga internet, igual seguiré escribiendo, para cuando tenga acceso a mi cuenta tenga muchos capítulos para subir. Además, si instalan internet en mi lugar de trabajo, estaré dos años allí, por lo que tendré tiempo de sobra para terminar todas mis historias y descansar en paz.

Ojalá que pronto pueda continuar.

Saludos desde en medio de la nada… Gilrasir.


	12. El secreto de Azkaban

**Capítulo XII: El secreto de Azkaban**

-Culpable de todos los cargos imputados.

Aquel había sido el veredicto del Wizengamot con respecto al acoso sexual hacia Ginny por parte de Cho Chang y a la obstrucción a la justicia al no dar información concluyente acerca del paradero de Harry Potter, a sabiendas que él había estado en casa de la oriental. Ginny sintió música en sus oídos cuando oyó la sentencia.

-La sentencia será no menos de dos años en Azkaban, con derecho a libertad por buen comportamiento después de un año de condena. Se levanta la sesión.

Ginny dio una fugaz mirada a Cho, pero los ojos de la condenada no reflejaban el usual temor cuando supo adónde iba a ir a parar los próximos dos años. Parecía satisfecha por algo, como si su objetivo fuese llegar a la prisión. "En todos lados hay personas con un tornillo flojo" pensó, antes de abandonar la corte y retomar la labor de captura que se había propuesto desde que supo que su novio había asesinado a su hermano.

Ginny recorría los pasillos con una calma que no había experimentado desde que se embarcó en la tarea que ella eligió realizar. Era como si el sólo hecho de deshacerse de una lesbiana acosadora fuera un tónico para el estrés o el cansancio. Lenta y cadenciosamente, tomó uno de los ascensores que la conduciría a su oficina, quizá para revisar los últimos antecedentes acerca de la cacería a Harry Potter. Supuso que debía de haber una montaña de documentos sobre su escritorio pero, extrañamente, aquella perspectiva no la hizo desanimarse en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su cubículo, no había una cantidad abrumadora de papeles, sino una cantidad abrumadora de personas esperándola. El instinto le dijo que algo no andaba bien.

-Señorita Weasley –dijo uno de los Aurors-. Tiene que ver esto.

Ginny acercó su rostro a un set de fotografías que parecían ser recortes del periódico "El Profeta". Cuando pudo discernir lo que estaba viendo, supo que su instinto se había equivocado.

Algo andaba horriblemente mal.

* * *

><p>En ese preciso momento, un hombre con una maleta alargada introducía su humanidad en un vehículo plateado. La maleta la puso en el asiento trasero, en el momento en que su celular dio un pitido, y luego otro. Sabía que debía responder esa llamada, por lo que no vio razón como para posponer la conversación.<p>

"Seguramente es el cliente"

-Diga.

-Cometió un error.

El hombre no se amilanó en lo absoluto.

-Eso suele ocurrir.

-No parece preocupado.

-El objetivo no está muerto.

Hubo silencio en la línea. Luego, la voz del cliente se escuchó nuevamente en el auricular del móvil.

-¿Dónde está?

-Van camino a Heathrow.

-Bueno, aquello no es preocupante.

-Ahí es donde usted se equivoca. Ellos saben que un turista americano tomó las pruebas y las llevó a un cuartel de policía. Existe la posibilidad que puedan rastrear los documentos hasta su destino final.

-Puede ser, pero no tendrán tiempo de obtenerlo. Los documentos se harán públicos en una hora. ¿Se aseguró que se desclasificaran de acuerdo al plan?

-No habrá ninguna duda. Me aseguré de programar la falla a tiempo.

-Excelente. Quiero que observes los movimientos de los objetivos hasta que los documentos se hagan públicos. No hay necesidad de matarlos. Después, recibirá su pago como lo acordamos.

-Como usted ordene.

La línea se cortó.

El individuo encendió el motor de su vehículo y, silenciosamente, sin prisas, puso primera y abandonó el estacionamiento, su próximo destino claro como el agua.

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow.

* * *

><p>Harry y Hermione ya estaban acostumbrados a la inmensidad del aeropuerto de Heathrow, pero Neville, quien no sabía siquiera lo que era un aeropuerto, miraba el enorme edificio con ojos asombrados y, de vez en cuando, algún avión que despegaba o aterrizaba en la pista. Sin embargo, el objetivo de ellos no era viajar a algún país lejano, sino que la oficina de la aduana, quienes llevaban un registro de las personas extranjeras que entraban y salían del país. No esperaban que les facilitaran las cosas, puesto que no sabían el nombre del sujeto en cuestión, pero no tenían otra salida para averiguar el paradero de aquellas pruebas tan comprometedoras.<p>

Tuvieron que ver el mapa del aeropuerto para ubicar el departamento de extranjería, dentro del cual se hallaba la oficina de la aduana. Tardaron diez minutos en hallar la dichosa oficina y cinco minutos más para ser atendidos por la irritable encargada de la aduana, una mujer con una cara similar a la de un buitre y que parecía no haber dormido en días.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –La voz de la mujer era acartonada y aburrida, que no tenía nada que envidiar a la voz del profesor Binns-. Que sea rápido, porque tengo que atender a cientos de personas más después de ustedes.

-Necesitamos conocer la identidad de una persona que llegó desde Norteamérica el día de ayer. –Neville fue quien habló, puesto que Harry podría meterse en problemas si intervenía en el asunto.

-Lo siento. Esa información es confidencial. ¡El siguiente!

-No para un oficial de la ley. –Y Neville, mostrando una seguridad en él mismo que ni Harry ni Hermione habían visto antes, mostró una suerte de placa con su nombre y un blasón que, a juzgar por la mirada penetrante de la mujer, ella conocía.

-Ah, ya veo. Es usted un Auror. –En ese momento, la actitud de la encargada de aduana cambió por completo. Ahora, lucía como un perrito que buscara desesperadamente la aprobación de su amo-. ¿Dice usted que necesita información acerca de un turista extranjero? ¿Por qué motivo?

-Esa persona podría estar en serio peligro. Necesito protegerlo por un tema de seguridad nacional.

-¿Tiene su nombre?

-No, pero tengo sus características físicas. Espero que sea suficiente.

-Más que suficiente –dijo la mujer, presionando un par de teclas de su computadora-. El programa soporta búsqueda por rasgos físicos, precisamente para los propósitos que usted tiene. A veces, inmigrantes ilegales usan nombres supuestos para engañar a las autoridades, por lo que recurrimos a cosas que ellos no pueden ocultar.

Neville sonrió.

-Bueno, es hombre, un metro con setenta y ocho centímetros, contextura robusta, tez clara, ojos de color azul cielo, sin barba ni bigote, cabello castaño y corto al estilo militar, mandíbula cuadrada y nariz respingada.

La mujer estuvo tecleando por unos dos minutos antes de comenzar la búsqueda, la cual terminó poco después de manejar el teclado de la computadora. La mujer quedó estupefacta cuando sólo halló una coincidencia.

-John Sellers, veinticuatro años. Hora de llegada a Londres, 16:35 p.m. del día 19 de Septiembre de 1998.

-El día de ayer –dijo Neville-. Él me dijo que había llegado a Londres hace poco.

-Además mencionó en qué hotel se quedaría. Si quiere, se la anoto.

Harry, Neville y Hermione salieron del aeropuerto, con mayor anticipación de la que tenían planificada. Ahora, tenían uno nuevo destino, que los conduciría nuevamente al centro de Londres y, quizá, al paradero de los documentos inculpatorios.

* * *

><p>Cho Chang no podía estar más contenta con la condena. Acababa de ser encerrada en una celda de Azkaban, pero aquello no era importante. Tampoco era relevante el hecho que ya no había Dementores dando vueltas por los alrededores, pues el Ministerio ya no confiaba en ellos. Para ella, había una sola cosa que le interesaba.<p>

La planta baja de la prisión.

Era el lugar en donde encerraban a los prisioneros más peligrosos, asesinos en serie, violadores, la clase de lugar al que habría sido enviado Voldemort si hubiera sido arrestado, procesado y condenado. Tenía que hallar una forma de hacer que la encerraran allí en lugar de en dónde estaba ahora. Por desgracia para ella, tenía que hacer algo realmente malo como para que la cambiaran del último piso a la planta baja.

Si, era la única alternativa. Además, reafirmaría las declaraciones de Ginny durante el juicio. Estaba dispuesta a todo para llegar a la planta baja, donde se escondía un secreto que podría conducir a acontecimientos jamás vistos por ninguno de los dos mundos. Y ella era la única que conocía ese secreto, pues había sido pasado de generación en generación por los que venían antes que ella. Y ahora era el tiempo de revelarlo, pues la señal había sido avistada por el custodio de aquel secreto.

Y el tiempo también parecía ser el indicado. La profecía no podía ser más clara.

"Cuando la bestia dormida tome por asalto a la humanidad y la tenga en sus garras, el dragón y el fénix serán los estandartes que iluminen el camino a la libertad"

Cho Chang tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p>El interior del Royal Plaza semejaba al vestíbulo de un castillo medieval, sólo que había toques de modernidad por todos lados. Cuatro ascensores, dos por lado, tenían que subir quince pisos para llegar a la parte más alta del hotel y, en el medio, un mostrador donde dos personas recibían a los invitados con sonrisas ensayadas una y otra vez. Neville, como siempre, se encargó del interrogatorio, por las mismas razones que en la oficina de aduana. Esperó a que uno de los recepcionistas se desocupara para hacer lo que había venido a hacer en ese hotel. Harry y Hermione esperaron junto a la puerta, dialogando discretamente.<p>

-Dime Hermione –comenzó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa pícara en su rostro-. Antes que apareciera esa especie de tatuaje en tu espalda, ¿cómo la estabas pasando?

El tono de voz de Harry no llevaba implícito ninguna acusación o resentimiento. Y, al parecer, Hermione se dio cuenta, pues respondió con una sonrisa antes de hablar.

-La estaba pasando excelente. Es la primera vez que alguien me demuestra tanta ternura al hacer el amor. Le gusta tocarme, provocarme, seducirme, hablarme en susurros al oído. Lo único que le falta es ser más apasionado y ardiente, pero eso –Hermione hizo una pausa juguetona-, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

Harry sonrió también.

-A nosotros nos pasaba lo contrario –Hermione alzó una ceja-, me refiero a Ginny y yo. Cada vez que nos encerramos en el dormitorio, parecía que éste estuviera incendiándose. A veces, sentíamos tanta pasión que temíamos quemar las sábanas. No podíamos concebir algo más sensual y dulce porque, bueno, así es Ginny. Es salvaje y fogosa y, a juzgar por lo que está pasando, no es así solamente en la cama.

Hermione no estaba sonriendo, sino que miraba a Harry con un rostro de pesadumbre.

-Me siento culpable. Yo tengo a Neville, mientras que tú ahora no tienes a nadie. Lo único que quiere tu novia es ponerte en prisión. Supongo que ya no puedes decir que Ginny es tu pareja.

Para su sorpresa, Harry no se puso triste. Todavía sonreía, y de forma desenfadada.

-Ginny quiere ponerme en prisión porque cree que asesiné a Ron. Es su hermano, por mucho que la relación entre ambos no sea la más estrecha que digamos. Mientras no halle pruebas que demuestren mi inocencia, seguirá tras mis huellas hasta que me ponga tras las rejas. Sé que, en el fondo, quiere que yo sea inocente para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Hermione lo miraba de forma escéptica.

-Harry, a veces puedes ser muy ingenuo.

El aludido arqueó una ceja.

-¿De verdad crees que va a volver contigo si logra probar que eres inocente? Nada va a ser lo mismo después de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes, no podrán volver a ser lo que fueron antes de la muerte de Ron. Ella se sentirá muy culpable por haberte perseguido con tanta determinación, con la intención de meterte tras las rejas, no podrá verte a los ojos sin sentirse avergonzada. Tienes que aceptarlo Harry: ya la perdiste.

La explicación de Hermione borró la sonrisa de Harry. La castaña había demostrado, una vez más, tener más sensibilidad y conocimientos acerca de las emociones y sentimientos que cruzan la mente de las mujeres. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan complicadas las mujeres? Era como si ellas quisieran dar por terminadas las relaciones amorosas. ¿Era así de simple? ¿Tenía que aceptar que Ginny ya no podía estar a su lado, siendo culpable o inocente? Luego, tuvo que admitir que Hermione no estaba inventando fantasmadas: ella era una mujer inteligente y que se conocía muy bien a sí misma y, por ende, a las chicas en general. Harry bajó la cabeza, como fascinado con el suelo: había perdido a la mujer de sus sueños y todo por un maldito malentendido acerca de un puntero láser que resultó ser un arma de alta tecnología. Hermione se volvió hacia su amigo y lo abrazó, sintiendo su incomprensión, como si quisiera absorber toda la pena y el dolor de su cuerpo.

Unos pasos reverberaron en el cavernoso vestíbulo del hotel. Era Neville y, juzgar por su rostro, tenía buenas noticias.

-Nuestro hombre se aloja en la habitación 504. Recién pidió servicio de habitación, lo que significaba que él estaba, en ese preciso momento, en su cuarto-. Le dije al recepcionista que era un tema de seguridad nacional… bla, bla, bla. John no tiene inconveniente para hablar con nosotros.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y luego sonrieron.

-¿Me perdí de algo? –inquirió Neville, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Nada, cariño –dijo Hermione, tomando a su novio de la mano-. Sólo dando un consejo a Harry. Después de todo, es mi mejor amigo. Está contento porque estamos juntos.

Neville le sonrió a Harry antes que los tres tomaran un ascensor, rumbo a la habitación 504, donde esperan hallar la respuesta que tanto esperaban escuchar.

El contenido de las pruebas inculpatorias.

* * *

><p>El nerviosismo y la expectación se reflejaban a partes iguales en el rostro y en el cuerpo robusto de Augustus Mason. Pero su estado era fruto de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en diez minutos más, cuando muestre las pruebas inculpatorias que podrían meter en la cárcel por mucho tiempo a muchas personas a través de la cadena de televisión más vista de Inglaterra. No era la forma en que pensaba divulgar los documentos, pero no tenía otra alternativa, además que la urgencia por hacerlos públicos disminuía notoriamente las opciones.<p>

El jefe de la Oficina de Aurors estaba sentado frente a un espejo, con un ejército de personas a su alrededor, maquillándolo, dejándolo presentable para la declaración que iba a hacer en cinco minutos más. Cuando estuvo listo, caminó como si estuviera dirigiéndose a la guillotina en lugar de a una entrevista que podría cambiar su vida. Si lo hacía para bien o para mal, dependía de muchas cosas para que pudiera discernirse con contundencia. Cuando algo dependía de muchas variables, normalmente se llamaba suerte.

Cuando puso pie en el estudio, supo que había mucho más tras bambalinas que lo que se mostraba por una pantalla de televisión. El lugar estaba atestado de cámaras y gente deambulando frenéticamente de un lado a otro, vociferando instrucciones incomprensibles entre tanta palabrería. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por una especie de telón de color azul. Mason se sintió decepcionado al contemplar la frialdad de todo, sobre todo, cuando veía entrevistas por televisión y la pantalla mostraba un estudio de aspecto futurista, con pantallas por doquier. La verdad era que el fondo era generado por el telón azul y efectos computacionales, menos glamoroso que lo que se podría ver en una pantalla. El periodista ya estaba sentado en su lugar, esperando por el Auror para que lo acompañara. Mason tomó asiento junto a la periodista, notando en ese momento, que se trataba de una mujer, sin poder evitar mirarla de vez en cuando. La periodista era muy atractiva.

-Al aire en diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos… -El encargado de la entrevista hizo un gesto con el dedo para señalar el uno y luego, usó ese mismo dedo, pero apuntando hacia el estudio, lo que señalaba el inicio de la entrevista.

-Buenas tardes –comenzó la voz cantarina de la periodista, agitando su sedoso cabello color canela, como si quisiera seducir a la audiencia-. Soy Stephanie Hill y hoy, estoy con un representante de la ley por parte de los magos, más conocidos como Aurors y su nombre es Augustus Mason. Según él, dice que tiene evidencia comprometedora en contra de los arquitectos del Estatuto Craven y de los autores materiales de los tres asesinatos, ampliamente cubiertos por nuestros noticieros. –La periodista hizo una pausa para entrecerrar los ojos y pasarse una mano por su largo y reluciente cabello-. Bueno, vayamos al grano. Señor Mason, ¿en qué consisten aquellas pruebas y qué castigo recibirán los involucrados?

Mason comenzó a hablar, sin saber que sólo a tres kilómetros de distancia, dos personas estaban observando muy atentamente las declaraciones del Auror.

* * *

><p>-¡Es inconcebible!<p>

El tono de indignación de Hermione hizo que varias personas que caminaban por la acera giraran sus cabezas en dirección a la castaña, pero ella no le dio importancia al asunto.

-¡No puedo creer que el Estatuto Craven sea impuesto por la fuerza a los ciudadanos! –exclamaba Hermione, importándole un pepino que la gente la observara con curiosidad-. ¡Menos puedo creer que quienes crearon esa ley fueran los autores intelectuales de los asesinatos!

Harry y Neville venían pensando en lo mismo pero, a diferencia de Hermione, sus elucubraciones eran internas. Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en una de las implicaciones de la conversación que tuvieron con John Sellers. Las pruebas apuntaban a otro culpable del asesinato de Ron, aparte que mostraban una serie de correos electrónicos encriptados con fotografías de los objetivos, los nombres de los autores materiales, las armas a emplear, los tiempos de ejecución, el presupuesto destinado para las operaciones y todas las conexiones necesarias para perpetrar los asesinatos. También había fotografías de los autores materiales en actitudes sospechosas, uno de ellos sosteniendo lo que parecía un puntero láser. Lo más revelador era el lugar en dónde había sido tomada la fotografía: era justo frente a su casa en construcción. ¿Habrá sido ese hombre el que había reemplazado el puntero láser de Harry por algo más letal? La respuesta estaba en la página siguiente. Eran huella digitales tomadas del mueble de su propia casa, las cuales correspondían con las del sujeto de la fotografía de la página anterior. Harry estaba de acuerdo en que el hallazgo de las pruebas había sido providencial, pero las circunstancias en las que habían sido halladas, al menos para él, generaba más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Cómo el sujeto que había amenazado a Neville con volarle la cabeza a Hermione supo la exacta localización del sobre con los documentos? ¿Por qué los documentos estaban en un tacho de basura en primer lugar? ¿Por qué el sujeto eligió a Neville para que hiciera el trabajo sucio? ¿Cómo supo que él tenía una relación sentimental con Hermione? Porque, de otro modo, el asesino no habría tenido forma de presionar a Neville para que obtuviera el sobre.

-Hermione.

Ella todavía rabiaba por lo que le contó el turista americano, pero frenó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que alguien le había hablado.

-¿Dime?

-Tengo que hacer algunas averiguaciones.

-Yo… no puedo ir contigo. Estoy furiosa. Necesito un desahogo para tanta tensión y rabia. –Hermione dio una mirada significativa a Neville, quien se puso colorado, porque sabía a lo que se refería su novia con un "desahogo". Y, al parecer, Harry también captó las intenciones de la castaña.

-Bueno, diviértanse. Les contaré cómo me fue después.

Y Harry, después de unos breves segundos, no estaba en ningún sitio.

* * *

><p>Se miraba las manos, como sorprendido de que pudiera moverlas. Podía escuchar su respiración tan claramente que sintió miedo. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque hace dos semanas, había cerrado sus ojos y abandonado el mundo. Algo misterioso había ocurrido con él, algo más allá de su entendimiento, el cual era muy extenso, pues él había explorado los rincones más recónditos de la magia, haciéndolo poderoso como ningún otro mago en toda la historia.<p>

Sin embargo, había algo distinto, algo que no cuadraba.

Sus facciones eran diferentes, sus manos ya no eran cadavéricas. Se tocó su rostro, y supo que algo había cambiado en él. Se miró en un charco de agua que había cerca y profirió un grito de espanto.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo de agua no era muy diferente a la que mostraba uno de sus mayores enemigos. Sus ojos no eran los de siempre, rojos y semejantes a los de un gato. Eran marrones, normales, su cabello entrecano y largo, una barba espesa y arrugas. Ya no era el mago que inspiraba terror entre la comunidad mágica, ya no daba miedo verlo. Era Lord Voldemort, pero ya no lucía como tal, y lo que era más, no tenía una varita en sus manos. La Varita de Saúco, el arma mágica más poderosa conocida en el mundo de la magia, lo había traicionado, como siempre lo hacía a través de la historia. Se sentía impotente sin una varita, aunque fuera la de cualquier mago. Debía recuperar su poder, debía volver a ser lo que fue hasta hace unas dos semanas atrás. Debía comprender por qué todavía estaba con vida. ¿Alguien le había dado una segunda oportunidad? ¿Alguien, además de él mismo, estaba interesado en eliminar a Harry Potter? Pero él sabía que era imposible volver a la vida a los muertos, entonces, ¿por qué podía ver, oler, tocar, saborear y oír?

Pronto, se dio cuenta que la respuesta a esas preguntas podía esperar. Lo realmente importante, era que estaba vivo y tenía otra oportunidad para acabar con Harry Potter, otra oportunidad para apoderarse del mundo e instaurar la cultura de la sangre, exterminar a los que no merezcan poseer habilidades mágicas.

Pero esta vez, no cometería los mismos errores de antes.

Se aseguraría de no subestimar el poder de Harry Potter.

No iba a subestimar el poder del amor nuevamente.

Mirándose una vez más en el charco de agua, Voldemort se alejó de su propia tumba, tomó un bote, remos y navegó a través del lago hasta el distante castillo que se podía vislumbrar contra el sol de la tarde.

Nadie sabría quién era él en realidad.

* * *

><p>Dos personas sonreían frente a una pantalla de televisión, el cual había terminado de mostrar una entrevista que duró más de media hora. Sonreían porque todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo con el plan. El hombre que había contratado quien dirigía todas las operaciones hizo su trabajo de forma impecable, guiando a un ciego Augustus Mason hacia los medios de comunicación masivos, los cuales ya estaban realizando su cometido… con un poco de ayuda de uno de los servicios más básicos que el estado debía proporcionar a la comunidad.<p>

Como una máquina con varios engranajes bien engrasados, así estaba funcionando el plan que los llevaría en la cima de un maremoto a cumplir con el objetivo de cualquier persona con poder. Los papeles que mostraba Mason eran piezas cruciales para el plan: iban a lograr varias cosas a la vez, cosas que le convenían a quien sostenía un bastón con un diamante incrustado en la parte superior del mango. Pero una de ellas primaba más que las otras. Lograría que cierta causa criminal quedara sin efecto, pues el objetivo de aquella causa era una pieza crucial para el correcto funcionamiento de su plan.

Necesitaba a esa persona libre de obstáculos.

Así tenía que ser, pues esa persona debía conseguir algo importante, algo que podría inclinar la balanza del poder en la dirección correcta y, lo que era aún más importante, debía ser exactamente esa persona la que debía conseguir ese objeto que tanto deseaba. La primera fase del plan ya había sido concretada con éxito: tenía un hombre dentro de uno de los lugares más secretos del mundo mágico y su primera misión había sido un rotundo éxito.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de la entrevista había ocurrido al final, cuando la atractiva reportera hojeaba las pruebas, mirando las fotografías, facturas y demás evidencias, así como los nombres de los involucrados. Dos minutos después, mientras ese estúpido de Mason sacaba pecho, alegando que había sufrido muchas dificultades para hallar esas pruebas, la reportera dejó caer los papeles al suelo, muda de la sorpresa, sosteniendo sólo uno de las hojas de evidencia, donde se podían ver los nombres de los involucrados en el asesinato de los dos hombres y el niño.

La mitad de la población inglesa pudo ver, a todo color, en vivo y en directo, el nombre del mismo Auror que presentaba las pruebas a la televisión. Nadie lo podía creer, ni siquiera los magos que estaban observando las noticias n ese momento.

Augustus Mason había cavado su propia tumba.

-La reportera no lo hace nada mal –dijo quien acompañaba al líder de operaciones-. Logró poner en evidencia a ese ambicioso malnacido y ahora será el hazmerreír de la Oficina de Aurors, aparte de recibir un buen castigo. ¿Diez años? ¿Quince?

-Eso es lo de menos –dijo el líder, una sombra ocultando buena parte de su rostro. Sin embargo, podía verse su boca, fumando un habano parsimoniosamente-. Lo que importa en estos momentos, es que con esta acción, cierto personaje saldrá del hoyo en el que está metido y servirá mejor a nuestros propósitos.

-Lo que no entiendo, es cómo pudo aquella reportera poner en evidencia a Mason –inquirió el ayudante del líder, todavía estupefacto a causa de lo que acababa de ver por la televisión.

El aludido hizo una pausa, durante la cual exhaló humo desde su boca.

-Es simple. Esa reportera trabaja para mí.

* * *

><p>Uno de los tantos prisioneros de Azkaban tenía la frente sudorosa, al igual que sus manos y piernas. Su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez que estuviera fuera del agua y sus extremidades temblaban como si tuviera mucho frío. En realidad, ese lugar siempre se había caracterizado por ser azotado por ráfagas glaciales de viento procedente del océano, pero ese hombre sufría de aquellos síntomas por algo más tangible.<p>

La verdad, era que ese hombre no estaba sufriendo de nada doloroso. Era placer lo que sentía en esos instantes, y aquel provenía de una mujer de cabello negro que estaba arrodillada delante de él. Era lo último que deseaba hacer aquella mujer, pero no tenía alternativas más convencionales para convertirse en una chica peligrosa. Pues el objetivo de ella era que la encerraran en la planta baja de la prisión, era lo único que importaba en aquellos desesperantes momentos, no importaba cómo lo lograra.

Mientras hacía su "trabajo", Cho Chang pensó en su vida anterior. Si sus colegas, tanto en el restaurante como en las pasarelas, pudieran verla, en prisión, tratando de llegar a las celdas de máxima seguridad a través de algo tan ridículo y que sólo se vería en una película para adultos, comenzarían a creer que se había convertido en una ninfómana. Y, en el mundo de la magia, una ninfómana tenía el mismo peso penal que un asesino en serie, pues decían que era su contraparte femenina.

Los guardias hacían su ronda, como de costumbre, cuando vieron a Cho en un acto tan increíble como sucio, con otro interno de la prisión. Se acercaron rápidamente y apartaron a la oriental del prisionero, llevándosela a la oficina del alcaide, quien era el que decidía los castigos para la gente que se comportaba mal dentro del recinto. Cho compuso un rostro de total sorpresa, como si fuera sorprendida haciendo algo malo, mientras los guardias abrían puerta tras puerta, rumbo a lo que la oriental esperaba que fuera un cambio de celda. Sabía que estaba pisando hielo delgado al ponerse a sí misma en esa situación, pero las posibles recompensas ameritaban tal riesgo.

La última puerta de acero se abrió, y Cho pudo darse cuenta que la oficina del alcaide era como un oasis en medio del desierto. Las paredes eran de piedra, como en toda la prisión, pero había antorchas iluminando la oficina, tapetes de color carmesí colgaban del techo junto a las paredes detrás del escritorio de madera. En éste, un hombre enjuto, seguramente alrededor de los cincuenta años, calvo y de barba puntiaguda, jugaba con algunos papeles, y firmaba algunos después de leerlos. Alzó la cabeza cuando la comitiva atravesó el umbral de su oficina y vio a la mujer, la cual era llevada por tres hombres. El alcaide se preguntó por qué eran necesarios tres hombres para contener a una mujer que no lucía muy fuerte.

-Señor alcaide –comenzó uno de los guardias, encargando a los otros dos para que sujetaran a Cho-. Encontramos a esta prisionera realizando actividades ilícitas en el patio de la prisión.

El alcaide entornó los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando un interno necesitaba un castigo.

-¿Qué clase de actividades ilícitas?

-Es un código Rosa 03.

Quien se sentara detrás del escritorio, frunció más el ceño.

-Creo que hay un potencial código Rosa 03 ocurriendo ahora mismo.

El guardia que estaba hablando con el alcaide se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y supo que esa mujer tenía coraje. Los dos guardias que supuestamente la tenían sujeta por los brazos, estaban reaccionando de la misma forma en que ese pobre prisionero. Cho estaba sonriendo de una forma coqueta, haciendo magia con sus dos manos, haciendo que sus dos nuevas víctimas jadearan de placer. El alcaide tenía los ojos como platos y el guardia que no estaba siendo tocado por Cho, se adelantó y le propinó una violenta patada en el bajo vientre a la prisionera, dejándola tirada en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Los dos guardias se miraron, desconcertados, como si no recordaran nada de lo que había ocurrido con la interna.

-¡Par de tarados! –exclamó el alcaide, las venas de sus sienes temblando rabiosamente-. ¿Cómo demonios no se dieron cuenta que ella los estaba manipulando?

-Obviamente esta mujer es una ninfómana –acotó el tercer guardia, levantando el cuerpo de Cho e instruyendo a sus dos compañeros a que lo ayudaran-. Será mejor que la encerremos en una celda de alta seguridad para que no trate de provocar a nadie más. Hay gente que ha muerto por culpa de estas rameras sin remedio.

-Proceda –dijo el alcaide, volviéndose a sentar y respirando como si acabar de correr una maratón-. Una vez que la encierre, envíe una carta a la Administración del Wizengamot, solicitando un aumento en la pena de Chang.

El guardia asintió eficientemente para darle a entender que había entendido las instrucciones y se retiró junto con sus colegas, arrastrando el cuerpo semiconsciente de Cho Chang, sin siquiera subir un piso en la torre principal de la prisión, abrieron una de las celdas de máxima seguridad, las cuales usaban el mismo sistema que las bóvedas de máxima seguridad en Gringotts. La celda no tenía ventanas y estaba hecha de la misma piedra fría que el resto del edificio. Cho comenzó a temblar a causa del gélido aire que circulaba dentro del reducido espacio en el que estaba encerrada.

Sin embargo, había algo más oculto en la pared trasera de la celda.

Cho no podía ver nada, pero era capaz de sentir una especie de relieve, hecha de una piedra que poseía una textura diferente al de las paredes de la celda. Parecía ser mármol en lugar de simples rocas talladas. Tocando con precaución, se dio cuenta que el relieve tenía la forma de un dragón, un tipo de dragón que jamás había visto. Ella, aparte de tener un trabajo de cocinera y de modelo, era una apasionada estudiosa de los dragones y sus muchas especies, pero esto era algo que fascinaría a cualquier arqueólogo.

Aquello sólo confirmaba una cosa.

Había encontrado El Sello.

* * *

><p>A miles de kilómetros de distancia, un hombre corría a toda velocidad hacia la oficina de un hombre muy poderoso. Acababa de hacer un chequeo de rutina e hizo un hallazgo particularmente perturbador.<p>

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y quien estaba sentado en el escritorio con cara de haber disfrutado de un buen programa de televisión se volvió hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

El hombre recuperó el aliento antes de hablar.

-Señor… creo que tengo malas noticias.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong> Éste es el primer capítulo que subo en cuatro meses. Estuve hospitalizado por un problema a la espalda, lo que me impedía mover los brazos y las piernas hasta que me hubiera recuperado. Aquello no me impidió concebir nuevas ideas para mis historias… o ideas para nuevas historias, pese a que dije que no iba a publicar más historias largas. Estoy tentado a hacer una de humor… ahí veré que pasa…

Mis disculpas por la tardanza… sé que mis lectores estaban esperando un capítulo de esta historia desde hace mucho. Haré lo posible para no hacerlos esperar tanto esta vez (a menos que me ocurra algo nuevamente, he tenido mala suerte con la salud últimamente)

Los saluda desde los Cárpatos… Gilrasir.

P.D: La imagen de la historia es sólo provisional... estoy trabajando en un cover más elaborado para que luzca como si fuera un libro de verdad :)


	13. Libros y amenazas

**Capítulo XIII: Libros y amenazas**

-¿Estás seguro que no lo viste por ningún sitio? –rugía el dueño de la suntuosa oficina ante las desconcertantes palabras del subalterno. "El libro ha sido robado"

-Completamente seguro –respondió a su vez el guardia, sudando debajo de sus ropas. Ya anticipaba el castigo por parte de su superior-. Los encantamientos protectores que pusimos alrededor de la bóveda no registraron ninguna presencia humana. Cuando hice un chequeo de rutina, vimos que la bóveda estaba abierta, sin signos de haber sido forzada.

Quien estaba a cargo se puso de improviso de pie, golpeando la madera del escritorio con sus puños, las venas de sus sienes latiendo peligrosamente.

-¿Y no había nadie vigilando, en caso que cualquier cosa apareciera? –ladró el jefe, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas-. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ustedes en lugar de vigilar ese condenado libro? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta de la importancia de lo que hemos perdido?

El guardia tembló como si hubiera recibido una ráfaga helada de viento.

-Había dos guardias vigilando cerca. Pero, según lo que me reportaron, no vieron nada. Sólo me dijeron que la bóveda se había abierto sola y se apresuraron a cerrarla…

-¿Y NINGUNO DE LOS DOS REVISÓ QUE EL LIBRO SIGUIERA ALLÍ? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NO PUDIERON VER QUÉ O QUIÉN LO ROBÓ?

El tono de voz del jefe era tan rabioso que el guardia cayó de rodillas, como si haciendo eso fuera a ser perdonado.

-Por favor, señor. Ninguno de los dos pudo comprender lo que ocurrió.

El jefe respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse, masajeándose las sienes, tratando de calmarse en una situación que no le permitía respirar tranquilo. Necesitaba ese libro de vuelta, no porque estuviera en uso en ese instante, sino porque sabía lo que podría acontecer si ese libro caía en las manos equivocadas. Y a él no le convenía que alguien más lograra averiguar la verdadera naturaleza de ese libro.

Sobre todo, porque no era un libro en lo absoluto.

-Quiero que recuperen ese libro, por cualquier medio necesario –dijo al fin el jefe, todavía sobándose la frente-. Tienen tres horas. Si vuelven con las manos vacías, ¡me aseguraré personalmente que nunca puedan conseguir un trabajo en sus patéticas vidas!

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley sentía un conocido temor cada vez que miraba las fotografías que sus colegas habían desparramado por su escritorio. Era conocido, porque hace más de dos semanas atrás, el hombre que se movía en las capturas era el mago más temido de todos los tiempos. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente. Lo que realmente tenía a Ginny con los nervios en crisis era que esa persona no lucía como de costumbre. Sabía que se trataba de él por su atuendo: una túnica negra que parecía humo al ser impactado por el viento y todavía conservaba algo de su palidez sepulcral. Su mera existencia hacía temblar de miedo a los Aurors presentes, incluso a la pelirroja, quien había sufrido horrores sin nombre a manos de ese mago.<p>

Pero aquello no era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Hace una hora atrás, mientras leía el Profeta Vespertino, su corazón dio un horrible bandazo cuando leyó la entrevista de una tal Stephanie Hill a Augustus Mason, el mismísimo jefe de la Oficina de Aurors. Ginny, por momentos, creyó que estaba alucinando pero, cuando uno de sus colegas se tropezó con ella, se dio cuenta que no eran invenciones suyas. Las pruebas mismas apuntaban a su jefe como el autor material del asesinato de Ron, su hermano mayor. Las evidencias no sólo individualizaban al culpable, sino que coincidían con la versión de su novio Harry concerniente al reemplazo del puntero láser por un arma letal. Aquello significaba muchas cosas, pero una sola era de su incumbencia.

Harry era inocente.

Había estado cazando al hombre equivocado.

Ginny se había dejado caer sobre la silla de su escritorio, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Había tratado a su novio como a un criminal de la peor clase sin saber que él estaba en lo cierto respecto a su inocencia. Como si acabara de recordar algo, se metió una mano al bolsillo derecho y extrajo un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Era la carta que Harry le había entregado de manera misteriosa cuando ella estaba a punto de capturarlo en el cementerio. Las lágrimas fueron más difíciles de reprimir cuando vio la breve misiva. Y pensar que estaba diciendo la pura verdad…

En ese momento, supo que no podría volver a mirar a los ojos a Harry sin sentirse avergonzada. Incluso si la perdonaba por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, aquel acto sería estéril. Su relación con Harry ya estaba arruinada… y todo por culpa suya.

-¿Ginny?

Un colega la tomaba del hombro, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. La pelirroja reaccionó tarde y miró al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió ella débilmente.

-Tenemos una reunión de emergencia.

Ginny arqueó las cejas, olvidándose de su novio por completo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió en la televisión, de verdad crees que Mason va a seguir a cargo de la Oficina de Aurors? Seguramente le darán unos diez años en Azkaban por homicidio calificado.

Ginny seguía sin entender.

-Pero no me has dicho en qué consiste la reunión.

-Vaya Gin, yo creía que eras más lista. –El joven Auror le guiñó un ojo antes de seguir hablando-. La reunión es para elegir al nuevo Jefe de la Oficina de Aurors.

* * *

><p>Las seis de la tarde. Hora de irse del trabajo. Ese día había sido caótico y excitante como pocos en su carrera. Aquella entrevista era como la catapulta que esperaba hace años para convertirse en alguien importante, en alguien respetable, alguien que fuera reconocida por su talento más que por sus perturbadoras curvas. Stephanie Hill marcó tarjeta a las seis con cinco minutos y salió del enorme complejo televisivo que le había dado trabajo hace tres años con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro levemente maquillado. No necesitaba tantas artificialidades para lucir hermosa; juzgaba que a sus veintitrés años el maquillaje era algo superfluo.<p>

El estrés para Stephanie no existía como tal: ella lo llamaba excitación, noticias de último minuto, lo que fuera que capturara su interés. Era el combustible para que ella funcionara como un motor recién afinado y engrasado. Caminaba por la acera con provocativa desenvoltura: ella era provocativa por naturaleza, pero aquello no la hacía una ninfómana. Aquel comportamiento lo usaba, más que nada, para capturar la atención de los televidentes y hacer que se interesaran tanto en la noticia como en ella. Su imaginación echaba a volar cada vez que se dirigía a su casa, pensando en la recompensa que recibiría a causa de su arduo trabajo. Porque nada en lo que hacía era lo que parece.

De pronto, la mujer se desvió de su recorrido habitual y se metió a un oscuro callejón. Los transeúntes, quienes estaban acostumbrados a ver a la reportera pasar de largo por aquel lugar, se extrañaron. Quizá creyeron que estaba tomando un atajo recién descubierto y a partir de ese momento no se preocuparon mucho.

Las preocupaciones volvieron cuando vieron a una mujer diferente a Stephanie Hill aparecer por el mismo callejón. Lucía totalmente tranquila, como si siempre saliera de un callejón al que hubiera entrado otra mujer. La recién aparecida no era ni remotamente atractiva: su rostro era similar al de un perro y caminaba de forma desgarbada, como si no hubiera pisado tierra firme durante varios años. La gente la vio alejarse antes de meterse en tropel al callejón de donde había salido, esperando ver, al menos, un charco de sangre en medio de bolsas de basura.

"Sí, nada atrae a la gente como la tragedia humana" se dijo la mujer que caminaba, ya no rumbo a su casa. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Era el momento de rendir cuentas a su verdadero jefe, quien la había descubierto mientras ella trataba de sobrevivir después del fin de la segunda guerra. Era la última persona en todo el planeta que podría ofrecerle un trabajo y, al principio, ella se negó alegando que prefería seguir en su situación actual antes que trabajar para él. Sin embargo, como muchas veces ocurría, tanto en las películas como en la vida real, ese hombre le hizo una propuesta que ella no pudo rechazar.

La oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

La segunda guerra había arruinado su vida, y todo por apoyar al bando perdedor. Desde ese momento, tenía que vivir de sobras pues sus padres habían sido puestos en prisión dos días después de la caída del Innombrable y no tuvo derecho a un albergue puesto que era mayor de edad y, en consecuencia, capaz de valerse por sí misma. Después de aceptar el trabajo, su vida mejoró bastante, además que le gustaba hacer lo que su jefe le encomendaba. Hasta el momento no había decepcionado a su patrono y, mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de residencia de su superior, ésta no sería la excepción.

Mientras escuchaba unas sirenas a lo lejos, la mujer atravesaba el portón principal que daba acceso al amplio jardín de la mansión de su jefe. Y pensar que, dentro de unos cuantos años, ella iba a tener acceso a esos mismo lujos. Demoró dos minutos en llegar a la puerta de la ostentosa casa, la cual se abrió sin orden de nadie y ella entró sin permiso se nadie. Como si tuviera los planos de la casa en su cabeza, giró hacia la derecha, entró por una puerta oculta y subió unas escaleras alfombradas en azul marino. A su izquierda, había otra puerta más. La abrió y, de golpe y porrazo, se encontraba en un amplio salón con ventanas por doquier. Sillones mullidos descansaban en cada pared y las cortinas eran de terciopelo azul. Una mesa ratona se erigía en medio de la habitación, aplastando un enorme tapete con un escudo de armas que sólo había visto dos veces en su vida. Un escritorio voluminoso yacía al fondo del salón, donde un hombre estaba sentado, examinando unos documentos. Parecía que recién hubiera tenido una fuerte discusión con alguien, pues las venas de sus sienes todavía temblaban débilmente. Hallaba paradójico que estuviera a disposición de una persona como la que tenía enfrente, y menos, que tuviera una causa como la que estaba persiguiendo.

-Ah, señorita Parkinson. Espero que su presencia signifique algo positivo.

-Así es –dijo la aludida-. Está hecho. Me aseguré que Mason vaya a prisión por un largo tiempo y que no hubiera testigos.

El hombre sonrió de forma petulante.

-Excelente. ¿Y la señorita Hill?

-Justo donde debe estar.

-Maravilloso. Acabo de enterarme que la Oficina de Aurors tiene una reunión de emergencia para elegir a un nuevo jefe. En todo caso, es natural que ocurriera esto, después de lo que le pasó a ese idiota ambicioso de Mason. –El jefe hizo una pausa para deleitarse con los hechos recientes, algo que había hecho olvidar por un momento el desastre que tuvo que enfrentar hace sólo media hora atrás-. A ver, veamos. Scrimgeour está muerto, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, Kingsley está de Ministro interino… al parecer los Aurors con más experiencia, o están muertos o están ocupando algún cargo ministerial transitorio. Aquello nos deja con una sola opción viable.

-¿Está usted hablando de…?

-Exactamente. Es un giro inesperado, pero que nos podría beneficiar. –El hombre guardó los papeles que estaba mirando y se puso de pie también-. Buen trabajo señorita Parkinson. Descanse por el momento. Le avisaré cuando tenga un nuevo trabajo para usted.

Pansy Parkinson sonrió también. Estaba haciendo el mejor trabajo del mundo. Escuchando las sirenas de la policía, bajó al primer piso y salió de la casa para transportarse directamente a la suya, dando el día por ganado. Con la perspectiva de una buena ducha, una buena cena y un buen descanso, se concentró en su destino y, con un estampido, ya no estaba en ningún lugar.

Mientras tanto, en un callejón a oscuras, varios policías y algunos paramédicos ayudaban a levantar el cuerpo desnudo y sin vida de la reconocida periodista Stephanie Hill.

* * *

><p>Harry sabía que había sido una tontería, pero también tenía entendido que, a veces, las soluciones más estúpidas eran capaces de burlar los problemas más complicados. El primer paso para el éxito de su plan era ir al lugar menos plausible para un Auror donde pudiera encontrar útiles para su misión, pero Sortilegios Weasley era el lugar indicado para encontrar novedades que le pudieran ayudar en sus averiguaciones. Pese a que George todavía no había podido recuperarse de la muerte de su hermano Fred, su pasión creativa no se vio mermada en lo absoluto, y aquello fue una fortuna para Harry.<p>

Resultaba que George Weasley, mejor conocido en el mundo de los chascos como George "Holey" a causa del agujero donde debía estar su oreja, quitada a fuerza de maleficio, se la había arreglado para encontrar a una persona que reemplazara a Fred en su negocio. Sabía que nadie podría llenar el hueco de su hermano gemelo pero, al menos, tenía ciertas ventajas respecto a su difunto hermano. Era una mujer, se llamaba Selene, y era su novia desde hace muy poco tiempo. Cuando Harry llegó al local en Callejón Diagon, supo que George todavía tenía reminiscencias de lo que ocurrió en la batalla de Hogwarts, pero igual estaba feliz con su relación con Selene. En el momento en que Harry entró al local, fue recibido por ella y pudo entender por qué se llevaba tan bien con George.

Simplemente, tenía el mismo espíritu de Fred en cuanto a las bromas.

George llegó minutos después, anunciando su nuevo invento: una suerte de robot que podía volverse invisible si uno le daba tres toques con una varita y coger lo más cercano que hubiera. Una de las características más llamativas de aquel chasco, era que tenía la capacidad de reconocer la identidad del dueño de la varita que le hubiera dado los tres toques y podía ubicarlo en cualquier lugar que estuviera dentro de un radio de seiscientos pies. El chasco estaba originalmente diseñado para sorprender a personas distraídas, tomando cualquier pertenencia y que ésta viera cómo el objeto flotaba, aparentemente sin magia, obviamente asustando a cualquiera. El robot había sido todo un éxito y lo pedían por centenares. Pero George quedó sorprendido cuando supo que Harry también quería uno.

-¿Para qué quieres uno de éstos Harry? –inquirió George suspicazmente-. ¿Quieres sorprender a mi querida hermanita? Supe que trataba de ponerle precio a tu cabeza porque cree que asesinaste a Ron. Honestamente, te creo incapaz de cometer semejante atrocidad. Y, después de leer el Profeta Vespertino, mis afirmaciones siguen siendo las mismas.

Harry puso un rostro sombrío cuando George mencionó el nombre de Ginny, pero no dijo nada. Las palabras de Hermione todavía hacían eco dentro de su mente. "Acéptalo. Ya la perdiste".

-¿Qué te ocurre Harry? ¿Algún drama personal?

Harry supo que sus pensamientos estaban siendo reflejados en su cara y rápidamente compuso una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera natural.

-Nada. Es sólo que recordaba lo que ocurrió con Ron.

George entendía perfectamente.

-Bueno, por lo menos ya tienen al culpable real del asesinato –dijo el dueño de Sortilegios Weasley-. Cambiando a un tema menos deprimente, ¿de verdad quieres el No-Maniquí? Está bien. Aquí tienes uno. Completamente gratis.

Harry iba a protestar, pero George lo cortó en seco.

-Recuerda Harry. Aquí, en este local, tú no pagas.

Selene, quien estaba al lado de George, sacando cuentas, miró a su novio, como buscando una explicación. George se dio cuenta que ella no sabía quién estaba parado delante del mostrador.

-Amor, él es nuestro patrocinador financiero –dijo el pelirrojo-. Todavía no olvidamos los mil Galeones que nos diste para iniciar este negocio. Puedes llevarte lo que sea, sin costo.

-Sólo quiero el No-Maniquí.

George anotó algo en un cuaderno y empaquetó el chasco en un papel con brillantes. Se lo entregó a Harry en un gesto solemne, como si fuera un honor para quien compraba poseer un objeto como ese.

-Espero que lo uses con malas intenciones.

-Que te no te quepa la menor duda de aquello –dijo Harry, sonriendo y abandonando el local.

De vuelta en el presente, Harry volvió a sonreír, sabiendo que George no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuan útil le resultó aquel juguete destinado para bromas. Porque el Auror usó el robot para obtener algo que había pasado completamente por alto, algo que había visto junto con Hermione la noche posterior al asesinato de Ron y que había sido confiscado el día después. Se trataba de ese libro apocalíptico que no se trataba del fin del mundo, sino que contradecía todas las afirmaciones acerca de cualquier cataclismo que acabara con la raza humana. Pero ahora, mientras lo hojeaba, supo que las evidencias no aportaban conclusiones, como siempre ocurría con cualquier investigación científica. ¿Cómo podía ser una publicación científica si no contenía en ningún lado las conclusiones de la investigación?

Fue cuando se le ocurrió que las conclusiones podían estar ocultas. Las razones de por qué alguien no quería que cualquier persona las viera podían ser muchas, todas plausibles. No obstante, había una posibilidad inquietante que hacía que su instinto saltara a la palestra.

¿Podía ser que las conclusiones de la investigación realmente conducirían a comprobar que el fin estaba cerca? Sonaba plausible, puesto que las evidencias por si solas refutaban la idea del exterminio total de la humanidad. Pero, si el libro se hiciera público, daría al mundo una razón poderosa para no temer. Entonces, ¿para qué ocultar la verdad? Lo único que sabía, era que había algo en el libro que no estaba a la vista. Tenía que descubrir qué.

Tenía que ir a su casa, donde estaría libre de presiones y su mente funcionaría mejor.

Dos segundos después, Harry entraba por la puerta principal de su domicilio. Para su regocijo, el baño ya estaba completado y ahora, los obreros estaban ocupados erigiendo los muros de la pieza principal, donde él y Ginny planeaban pasar noches inolvidables de pasión e intimidad. Harry sintió un doloroso retortijón de tripas al entender que eso ya no sería posible. La relación se había terminado de forma tácita, pero aquello no lo hacía menos traumático. La muerte de Ron cambió absolutamente todo.

Depositó el libro sobre la mesa ratona en medio de la sala de estar, se sentó en una silla de madera y comenzó a hojear la publicación de forma muy atenta, buscando detrás de las fotografías, reordenando las palabras del texto una y otra vez, sin hallar ningún resultado tangible. Momentos después, se dio cuenta que estaba buscando cosas inusuales mediante métodos usuales. Uno de los mantras del Auror experto era "Si no funciona lo estándar, usa lo exótico" Y Harry iba a seguir al pie de la letra aquel dicho.

Probó varias alternativas raras: aplicar calor al libro, azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo, amenazarlo de muerte… pero nada daba resultado. Mientras pensaba en una forma rara para "hacer hablar" al libro, pasó a llevar un vaso con agua del que había tomado un sorbo y mojó una página de la publicación. Harry lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones al aire pero, quedó a medio camino de una grosería que hubiera escandalizado incluso a su tío Vernon, porque cuando le echó una ojeada al libro, quedó completamente desconcertado por lo que estaba vislumbrando.

Las palabras parecían huir de la humedad como hormigas, dejando el pergamino vacío, a excepción de unas líneas sin sentido que se entrecruzaban, unían o se repetían. Pero eso no era todo. El agua evidenció otra cosa inquietante. Las páginas no estaban compuestas por una sola hoja de pergamino, sino que eran dos hojas pegadas cara a cara y, cuando tocó los bordes de las páginas, se dio cuenta que estaban dobladas, no cortadas. ¿Estará todo el libro plegado? ¿Entre los pliegues estarían las conclusiones? Afortunadamente, había un encantamiento sencillo para desplegar hojas dobladas. Estaba seguro que cualquier persona que hubiera encontrado el libro habría realizado un encantamiento para revelar lo que sea que estaba ocultando, pero habrían fracasado rotundamente, porque la información faltante no se había ocultado mágicamente. Además, la misma naturaleza del libro hacía virtualmente imposible que a una persona se le ocurriese que pudiera ocultar algo. Los secretos del libro habían sido escondidos basándose en la naturaleza humana más que en técnicas de encriptación. Muy astuto.

Harry hizo un barrido suave con la varita y luego, tocó el libro una vez. El efecto fue instantáneo. El libro se remeció unos segundos y luego, las páginas comenzaron a desplegarse, como si una de las páginas fuera creciendo de tamaño, hasta que, en lugar de un libro, tenía un pedazo enorme de pergamino, sobre el cual alguien había dibujado líneas, números y símbolos ininteligibles para él. No obstante, Harry captó la idea general.

No era un libro en lo absoluto.

Lo que Harry estaba viendo era una de las dos mitades de un plano de lo que parecía ser un satélite de telecomunicaciones.

"_Un plano de un satélite comercial. ¿En manos de un mago? ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí?_"

No faltaba mucho para que supiera la desconcertante respuesta.

* * *

><p>El asesino a sueldo conducía plácidamente por una concurrida avenida cuando su celular dio un pitido. Estacionando en un lugar habilitado para aquello, contestó la llamada.<p>

-Diga.

-Tengo otra misión para usted.

El hombre sonrió.

-¿Está el depósito de mi anterior trabajo?

-Tal como lo pidió.

Excelente, se dijo el asesino. Me gustan los clientes dedicados y responsables.

-Necesito proteger mis intereses –dijo el cliente-. Es una labor muy delicada que requiere mucho cuidado. Necesito asegurarme que mis planes tengan éxito y, por eso, requiero tener un plan de contingencia en caso que las cosas no salgan como es debido.

-Escucho.

-Confío en su ingenio. Tengo una empresa en la que he invertido mucho tiempo y dinero y quiero que usted halle una manera de proteger mi inversión para que no se vea expuesto a fallos o que alguien interrumpa mi operación. Por su propia seguridad, no le diré en qué consiste mi inversión, pero tampoco creo necesario que lo sepa.

-Mientras haga mi trabajo…

-Lo único que le diré es que tiene diez días para realizar su operación y que el evento al que me refiero comenzará a las catorce horas en punto del 30 de Septiembre. También le diré el lugar donde ocurrirá.

-¿Dónde tendrá lugar el acontecimiento?

El cliente se lo dijo.

-Con eso me basta y sobra.

-Bueno, debo irme. Le deseo buena suerte en su misión.

-Nos beneficiará a los dos –dijo el asesino. La línea se cortó.

-Esta vez habrá que ser más sutil –dijo el hombre en voz alta, extrayendo una caja metálica de la guantera de su vehículo-. Me muero de ganas por probar este nuevo juguete.

* * *

><p>Neville había hecho un esfuerzo admirable por hacer caso omiso de la extraña marca en forma de fénix en la espalda de Hermione. Lo más extraño era que la piel era tan suave como en el resto del cuerpo de su novia, como si ella se hubiera hecho un tatuaje en lugar de un dibujo hecho con sangre. Pero esos pensamientos fueron erradicados de su mente por un sensual beso de la castaña, quien gemía suavemente debajo de él. Estaban haciendo el amor nuevamente, de nuevo en la agradable habitación de Hermione, con las cortinas cerradas, y de fondo, una canción romántica apropiada para la cama.<p>

-Me gusta esta posición –susurró Hermione en un sutil ronroneo-. Ahora, nada ni nadie nos interrumpirá.

Neville se sentía hipnotizado por la sensualidad de su novia. Era algo relativamente nuevo para él, que una mujer se comportara de esa forma con él y que pudiera sentir su piel rozando con otra piel, en un acto que, hasta hace un día atrás, creía que le estaba vedado.

-Te amo Neville –volvió a susurrar Hermione, envolviendo el cuello de su novio con sus brazos-. Te deseo. Soy tuya… llévame a las estrellas.

Neville no podía decir nada. Su cuerpo estaba hablando por él, estremeciéndose al escuchar semejantes palabras, palabras que creía que jamás iba a escuchar en su vida. Se sintió como si en ese momento estuviera rodeado de llamas, un calor desconocido brotaba desde sus entrañas, impulsándolo a seguir adelante, a adentrarse en terreno inexplorado y probar las delicias que ocultaba el cuerpo de Hermione. Sudor comenzaba a correr libremente por su piel, temblando a causa de una dulzura foránea que parecía provenir de todo su cuerpo.

Hermione comenzó a temblar. Se estaba excitando lentamente, sintiendo cada vez más placer en su interior. Neville seguía brindando deleite a su novia, cuando la castaña comenzó a temblar más violentamente que antes. ¿Tan pronto iba a alcanzar un orgasmo? Segundos después, el Auror se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con su novia.

No eran espasmos de placer.

Le tomó otros dos segundos más a Neville para entender que Hermione, lejos de estar disfrutando del buen sexo, estaba siendo presa de violentas convulsiones. Se movía como una marioneta manejada por alguien que sufriera mal de Parkinson. Neville no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía impotente al saber que su novia posiblemente estuviera muriendo y él no tuviera ni la más leve idea de lo que le ocurría a ella. Lo único que podía hacer era acudir a la chimenea en la sala de estar y llamar a San Mungo para que enviaran sanadores lo más rápido posible pero, justo cuando iba a enfundarse una bata, las convulsiones cesaron así como habían comenzado. Segundos después, un pitido se escuchó desde fuera de la casa, posiblemente frente a la puerta. Con una ominosa sensación de _deja vu_, el Auror se vistió a la rápida y abrió la puerta, sólo para confirmar lo que ya temía. Un celular sonaba desesperadamente en el tapete frente a la entrada. Lo tomó y contestó la llamada.

-Diga.

-¿Me recuerda, señor Longbottom?

Neville no dijo nada. Sus entrañas acababan de convertirse en hielo. Aquello no hizo más que confirmar que sí lo recordaba.

-Ahora, va a seguir estrictamente mis instrucciones, si no quiere que su amada novia sufra más dolorosas convulsiones. De todas formas, ella morirá dentro de nueve días y dieciséis horas, a menos que cumpla con lo que estoy a punto de ordenarle.

La reacción de Neville fue predecible.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, miserable.

-Como quiera.

Un sonido de golpeteos en el segundo piso hizo acelerar el ritmo cardíaco de Neville. En tres segundos, con el celular en la mano, llegó al dormitorio de Hermione y, como lo temía, ella se había desplomado al suelo, sufriendo nuevas convulsiones. Esta vez, la castaña expulsaba espuma por la boca.

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo haga! –chilló Neville con desesperación en su voz.

-¿Me asegura que hará lo que yo le diga? ¿Obedecerá cualquier orden que le comunique? ¿No tirará el celular cuando tenga la menor oportunidad? Porque esta vez no fallaré en asesinar a su novia si no sigue al pie de la letra mis mandatos.

Neville no dijo nada por varios segundos. Miraba cómo la persona con la cual la estaba pasando tan bien se removía como poseída por algún demonio. No tenía otra alternativa.

-Está bien –dijo el Auror con resignación-. Haré lo que usted me pide. Sólo déjela vivir.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea rió cruelmente.

-De acuerdo-. Hermione dejó de remecerse dos segundos después-. Esto es lo que tiene que hacer.

* * *

><p>Harry todavía trataba de procesar lo que acababa de descubrir. Esperaba hallar conclusiones ocultas de una investigación acerca del fin del mundo, pero terminó encontrándose con la mitad del plano de un satélite de telecomunicaciones. ¿Qué hacía algo como eso en la bóveda de un acaudalado potentado de Londres? Sabía que estaba allí, pues aquel magnate ofrecía un servicio de protección de evidencias, y aquel libro, después de confiscado, fue enviado a ese lugar, puesto que se trataba de una prueba en contra de él mismo. ¿Sabría el dueño de la bóveda que se trataba de un plano en lugar de un libro? Difícilmente podría saberlo. Lo único que podía digerir era que esa mitad del plano hubiera sido visto como un simple libro.<p>

¿Habrá sido un error? ¿Pudo el Auror que confiscó el libro no darse cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza? Era más que plausible, puesto que él, Harry, era el único que fue capaz de ver el plano que escondía aquella publicación. No obstante, alguien sabía que ese libro escondía otra cosa, puesto que, normalmente, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica no era capaz de pagar un servicio tan caro como el que ofrecía uno de los más poderosos potentados de Londres, lo que le forzaba a pensar que alguien con muchas influencias pudo haber enviado el libro a esa bóveda, sabiendo que nadie podría tener acceso a éste. Harry sabía que la publicación estaba en ese lugar porque, como Auror, tenía acceso a esa información. El Artículo 39, inciso 4 del Código Penal Mágico decía, sin margen de dudas, que el acusado de una causa criminal podía tener acceso a las pruebas en su contra para poder elaborar su defensa en caso que haya un juicio. Tuvo que robarlo porque, una vez que una causa criminal quedaba sin efecto, por el motivo que fuera, ya no tendría la posibilidad de obtener el libro legalmente. Y, después de ver el camino que había seguido el libro hasta la bóveda del reconocido magnate, Harry tuvo una buena razón para echarle un vistazo a la dichosa supuesta publicación científica. Era como demasiado sospechoso que un simple libro requiriera semejante protección; después de todo, era poco más que un folleto cuya importancia era sólo circunstancial.

Ahora, la siguiente pregunta no se hizo esperar dentro de la mente de Harry.

_¿Dónde estaba la otra mitad del plano?_

Justo en ese momento, un lobo plateado apareció delante de él, el cual habló con una voz que supo reconocer como la de un colega suyo de la Oficina de Aurors.

-Harry, ven de inmediato a la oficina. Tenemos una reunión de emergencia.

Y el Patronus desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Harry estaba atónito. ¿Una reunión de emergencia? ¿Ahora? Por una parte, no podía abandonar su investigación acerca del misterio del libro y los planos del satélite pero, por otra, una reunión de emergencia era un evento al que ningún Auror podía faltar. Decidiendo en contra de su mejor juicio, buscó un callejón en el cual transportarse rápidamente al Ministerio.

Dos minutos después, Harry llegaba a la Oficina de Aurors, donde todos los colegas, a excepción de su jefe, el señor Mason, estaban reunidos en una mesa circular. Harry, sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su mirada hacia quien fuera su novia hasta hace sólo unas horas atrás. Ginny se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando y desvió su vista hacia otro sitio. Sin embargo, había otra cara que lucía muy preocupada.

En las dos semanas que había trabajo codo a codo con Neville, jamás le había visto tan tenso, tan nervioso, tan preocupado. Movía las piernas compulsivamente y sus ojos miraban de lado a lado de forma muy rápida, como temiendo que alguien sospechara de él. Sólo había una cosa que podría tener tan mal a Neville…

Pero ese no era el momento para preocuparse por eso, porque uno de los Aurors se hizo escuchar para iniciar la reunión.

-Bueno, no daré rodeos. Como todos sabemos, nuestro ex jefe, el Auror Augustus Mason fue acusado de homicidio calificado en contra del abogado Ronald Weasley a causa de unas pruebas que él mismo presentó a la prensa. Y, como también saben, aunque sea hallado inocente, ya no puede ocupar la jefatura de la oficina, puesto que uno de los requisitos es tener antecedentes criminales limpios. Es por eso que estamos reunidos aquí, para elegir a un nuevo jefe de la Oficina de Aurors.

Hubo un murmullo general de aceptación.

-Haremos esto lo más breve posible. Elegiremos al nuevo jefe por votación directa. Ustedes saben lo que debes hacer, así que, adelante.

Uno por uno, los Aurors alzaron sus varitas y dibujaron con ellas el nombre del candidato por el que iban a votar. Ginny y Neville se demoraron bastante en emitir sus votos, en tanto que Harry ya sabía quién merecía ese honor y tardó sólo segundos en votar. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, el Auror que presidía la reunión contó los votos y, una vez hecho esto, comunicó los resultados.

-Bien, la votación ha quedado en lo siguiente: de un total de treinta y cinco, el Auror Tiberius Swann recibió tres votos, Ginevra Weasley recibió cuatro votos, Julianne Chambers y Neville Longbottom recibieron siete votos y Harry Potter recibió trece votos. Por lo tanto, el Auror Harry Potter es el nuevo jefe de la Oficina de Aurors.

Harry, como mandaba la tradición, se puso de pie y alzó su varita al aire, pronunciando el juramento que hubiera predicado cuando se convirtió en un representante de la ley. Todos aplaudieron, incluso los que no votaron por él. Harry había demostrado tener las aptitudes para dirigir el departamento: aplomo, capacidad de liderazgo, astucia y, por sobre todo, coraje. Él era el jefe de Departamento más joven en los últimos setenta y cinco años.

-Me siento muy honrado por ocupar este cargo –dijo Harry, ligeramente sonrojado. Ginny fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa tímida, pero Neville tenía claramente la cabeza en otro sitio-. ¿Qué problemas hay que requieran de pronta solución?

Fue Ginny quien habló.

-Harry, Voldemort… ha… ha vuelto.

-Lo sé –contestó Harry lacónicamente.

Todos lo miraron con desconcierto.

-Lo supe porque en la mañana me dolió la cicatriz como cuando él estaba vivo. ¿Tienen fotografías?

Dos Aurors se pusieron de pie y, segundos después, pusieron las fotografías en movimiento que hubiera visto Ginny hace sólo horas atrás. Harry las examinó y supo de inmediato que algo era muy diferente. Ya no lucía como Voldemort para nada. Su apariencia era similar a la que ostentara una vez su fallecido mentor, sólo que usaba aquella característica túnica negra. Eso significaba que había un problema muy grande.

La mayor amenaza del mundo mágico, de algún modo, había resucitado… y nadie se daría cuenta. Y, conociendo a su archienemigo, sabía qué era lo primero que iba a hacer.

Recuperar su poder.

Pero primero, Harry tenía que dar sus primeras órdenes. Desplegó el pergamino que contenía el plano del satélite e hizo que todos observaran las líneas, dibujos y números con atención.

-Esto, era el libro que tuviera las evidencias que desestimaran el fin del mundo –dijo Harry con autoridad-. No sin dificultades, pude descubrir el secreto que ocultaba. Esto es la mitad de un plano de diseño para la construcción de un satélite de telecomunicaciones. Quiero que averigüen todo lo que puedan acerca de próximos lanzamientos de satélites en cualquier parte del mundo: cualquier indicio sospechoso, me lo hacen saber de inmediato. También me interesa saber dónde rayos está la otra mitad de este plano.

-Eso déjamelo a mí –dijo Neville de repente, su rostro marmóreo. Era como si toda la preocupación anterior fuera un espejismo-. Estoy seguro que puedo hallar algo de relevancia respecto a eso.

Harry dudó un momento antes de hablar.

-Si crees que puedes hacerlo, hazlo.

Neville se puso de pie de un salto y salió como una exhalación de la oficina.

-Quiero que los demás estén alerta en caso que Voldemort decida aparecer en la ciudad –ordenó Harry, el también poniéndose de pie-. Yo, por otra parte, haré un pequeño viaje a Hogwarts.

-¿Qué harás? –inquirió Ginny, preocupada.

-Impediré que Voldemort recupere su poder.

Cuatro pisos más abajo, Neville sacaba un celular del bolsillo de su túnica, marcó un número y se llevó el auricular al oído. Diez segundos después, la voz del asesino crepitó en la línea.

-¿Todo en orden?

Neville tembló antes de responder. La imagen de Hermione convulsionando no era fácil de borrar.

-To… todo en orden.

-Excelente. Pero recuerde, un pie fuera de la línea… y su novia muere. Así que, no haga ninguna tontería de la que pueda arrepentirse. ¿Le quedó claro?

La línea se cortó.

* * *

><p>A varios kilómetros de distancia, un hombre poderoso acababa de recibir una llamada que implicaba una buena noticia. Su ayudante estaba sentado junto a él.<p>

-Ese hombre hace muy bien su trabajo –dijo el jefe a su ayudante, alegría impregnada en cada palabra-. Debería ofrecerle un bono.

-Con su permiso, señor, acabo de recibir noticias que podrían agradarle.

-Habla.

-Harry Potter acaba de ser nombrado jefe de la Oficina de Aurors.

El jefe soltó una risa entusiasmada. A excepción de ese traspié, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. Primero, los tres asesinatos. Luego, el agua contaminada. Después, la infiltración en el Departamento de Misterios y, por último, las pruebas. El Estatuto Craven ya no sería un problema después de aquel haraquiri político del que fue protagonista ese idiota de Mason. Lo demás caería por su propio peso.

_Falta poco. Muy poco_.

El éxito de su millonaria inversión dependía en gran medida del hombre que había logrado poner en el departamento más secreto del Ministerio de la Magia.

Sólo faltaban nueve días y quince horas para que su plan más ambicioso se convirtiera en una realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>Se me había olvidado aclarar que esta historia comienza casi inmediatamente después del final de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Así que, técnicamente, esta historia sería una suerte de "Harry Potter 8", la cual no considera el epílogo. No quise titular la historia "Harry Potter y el(los)/la(s)…" simplemente porque no quería dar la impresión que fuera una continuación estricta de la saga original, sino que tuviera una trama totalmente diferente de lo que se conoce en el libro original.

Hecha esta aclaración, me despido desde el Golden Gate… Gilrasir.

P.D. Espero que no crean que realmente esté en esos lugares. Lo hago a modo de broma ;)


	14. Águilas nocturnas

**Capítulo XIV: Águilas nocturnas**

Hace dos semanas, Harry había luchado por su vida y por el futuro del mundo mágico en el lugar al que dirigía sus pasos. Acababa de aparecer de forma repentina en la estación ferroviaria de Hogsmeade y ahora estaba de pie frente a la verja flanqueada por cerdos alados que le fuera tan familiar. El aire nocturno se antojaba fresco, propio del verano. Harry consultó su reloj: eran las ocho y media de la tarde y el sol arrojaba sus últimos rayos dorados sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Las puertas se abrieron como por voluntad propia y el Auror apresuró la marcha, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para realizar la peligrosa tarea que tenía por delante. Y, de forma intempestiva, el peso de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días cayó sobre sus espaldas: la muerte de Ron, el rompimiento con Ginny y la tensión que sentía Neville al saber que Hermione, su novia, estaba en peligro nuevamente. Le dolía la cabeza al pensar en todo eso, en los últimos hechos ocurridos: la muerte de Casius Fergusson, la del niño al borde del Támesis, la caza de brujas que Ginny encabezó hasta que el verdadero culpable se dio a conocer junto a muchas pruebas inculpatorias. Harry todavía intuía que había algo raro en las evidencias, en la forma en que fueron encontradas e incluso en la culpabilidad de su anterior jefe, el Auror Augustus Mason.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada al castillo, reflexionaba acerca de la relación entre su ex jefe y la muerte de su mejor amigo, Ron. Estaba seguro que Mason examinó las pruebas antes de divulgarlas, entonces, ¿cómo pudo no darse cuenta que su nombre figuraba entre los inculpados? Intuyó que había gato encerrado en el asunto.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts todavía tenían cicatrices de la batalla que tuvo lugar en esos campos. Muchas zonas estaban desprovistas de hierba: las explosiones durante el combate quemaron el pasto. Cráteres aún eran visibles, pese a que algunos de éstos estaban a cientos de metros de distancia y la casa de Hagrid estaba parcialmente destruida. Un silencio sepulcral pesaba en los oídos de Harry, un silencio que no era natural, un silencio premonitorio. Por alguna razón, temía lo que iba a encontrar dentro del castillo, lo que hizo sacar su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. A medida que las enormes puertas de roble se hacían cada vez más cercanas, el ritmo cardíaco del corazón del Auror aumentó al doble en un par de segundos.

Cuando Harry atravesó el umbral, no obstante, había un ambiente normal, al menos para las condiciones en las que estaba el castillo. Aunque las reparaciones iban de acuerdo a lo planeado, todavía podían verse cicatrices de la batalla que casi sumió al mundo en oscuridad. El Gran Salón tenía agujeros enormes en el techo, tapiados parcialmente por tablas de madera y andamios, aunque los escombros habían sido removidos para que los estudiantes pudieran comer tranquilos y sin tropezar. Era el momento de la cena, lo cual significaba que los profesores estaban presentes también, más una persona adicional que comía educadamente entre el siempre diminuto Profesor Flitwick y una persona que no conocía pero que no podía ser otro que el nuevo docente de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras. El visitante parecía bastante animado charlando con sus dos acompañantes, quienes creían que era el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Pero Harry no tenía ninguna duda de quién era ese sujeto.

Era Voldemort, con la apariencia de un Tom Riddle más anciano.

Los profesores notaron la presencia de Harry y todos se pusieron de pie, dándole la bienvenida.

-Vaya, es Harry Potter.

-El héroe.

-Nuestro salvador –añadió el nuevo profesor de Defensa, quien se adelantó al resto para estrechar su mano-. Esperé muchos años para conocerlo en persona. Janus Huntington a su servicio.

Sin embargo, Harry no estaba para formalidades.

-Encantado, señor Huntington, pero creo que no es tiempo de presentarnos más a fondo. Hay un asesino en serie en este lugar.

Huntington y los demás profesores no sabían si se trataba de una broma o si debían poner más seriedad a la amenaza. Viniendo de Harry Potter, bien podía ser verdad, por lo que miraron en todas direcciones, sin saber quién era en realidad tal asesino.

-Permítanme –dijo Harry y, alzando su varita, la apuntó hacia el anciano de barba plateada que estaba detrás de todos los demás profesores-. Ese hombre los ha engañado. Él no es quien aparenta. ¿No es verdad, Tom?

El hombre de la barba caminó apaciblemente entre los profesores y se plantó delante de Harry, mirándolo con ojos que ya no eran rojizos. Ya no mostraba odio en su semblante, lo cual era raro.

-¿Dices que soy Tom Riddle? –inquirió el desconocido, sonriendo como si frente a él estuviera parado un loco-. Pero él está muerto y, si más no me acuerdo, fuiste tú mismo el que lo destruyó. Recuerda que no hay encantamiento alguno que pueda revivir a los muertos.

Harry mantuvo la compostura. No iba ceder terreno.

-Ninguno que conozcamos –dijo, acercándose un paso más hacia el anciano-. Pero dime, ¿puedes defenderte? Porque estoy a punto de atacarte.

Y, sin provocación, el Auror blandió su varita y lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor, que el anciano bloqueó fácilmente con su propia varita, la cual sacó de sus bolsillos a velocidad espeluznante.

-¿Alguna duda de quién es este hombre? –retó Harry a los demás profesores.

Los presentes, y los alumnos, que miraban la escena a medio camino entre el asombro y el horror, se dieron cuenta que Harry estaba en lo cierto todo el tiempo. La varita que sostenía el anciano era inconfundible, pues la había tenido en sus manos hace sólo dos semanas atrás. La Varita de Saúco, la Varita del Destino, una de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Los profesores y los alumnos estaban mudos de terror. Sólo había una persona en todo el mundo mágico que estaba tras esa terrorífica arma y, de algún modo, había vuelto del infierno mismo para atormentarlos a todos.

Harry, sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Y la razón era muy simple.

-Aunque hayas recuperado la Varita de Saúco, no podrás vencerme. Y, a estas alturas, creo que ya sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Tom Riddle, de repente, mostró una sonrisa macabra, una fiel reminiscencia de lo que fue antes de morir. Por supuesto que sabía que él no era el dueño de la varita, que le pertenecía a quien le plantaba cara delante de sus ojos. Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual había tomado el arma.

-Harry Potter, pronto comprobarás que nada es lo que parece.

Por desgracia, Harry descubriría que Tom tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó de súbito en su dormitorio. Le dolía cada miembro de su cuerpo, producto de las violentas convulsiones que sufrió hace unas dos horas atrás. Luego, se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Neville no parecía estar en la casa. Y después, frustración tomó por rehén a su conciencia. Era la segunda vez que intentaba concretar una relación sexual con su novio, sin éxito. Siempre tenía que ocurrir algo inexplicable y, según podía recordar, la primera vez que intimaron en la cama, Neville casi muere producto de un disparo fatal. Ahora, su novio había desaparecido y ella sufrió espasmos que no pudo atribuir a ningún problema de salud. Acto seguido, se dio cuenta que estada desnuda. Sobándose la cabeza, caminó hacia el armario para coger una bata.<p>

En ese momento notó el fénix dibujado con sangre en su espalda.

Una de las cosas que deseaba saber era cómo rayos había aparecido esa suerte de tatuaje allí. Hasta hace dos semanas atrás no tenía esa marca, sino Ron le habría dicho que tenía algo.

Ron.

Aunque tenía novio, no podía dejar de pensar en Ron. Aunque el culpable de su asesinato hubiera sido revelado, aquello no quitaba el hecho que estaba muerto. Siete metros bajo tierra, lejos de su alcance. Parecía ser que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el país no permitía romances. Prueba de ello era la tácita pero no menos dolorosa separación de Harry y Ginny, una pareja prometedora. Y pensar que su mejor amiga debía trabajar en uno de los departamentos más estresantes del Ministerio de la Magia, lo que agregaba un peso extra.

Finalmente, se puso la bata y bajó al primer piso para prepararse un refrigerio rápido antes de ir a su trabajo. Intuía que debía estar pálida como consecuencia de las convulsiones, pero debía ir a trabajar, pues estaba a un paso de hacer un descubrimiento que haría temblar los cimientos de la historia de la magia. No podía esperar a encontrar la última pieza del rompecabezas, la cual había resultado ser muy esquiva. Difícil de hallar.

Media hora después, Hermione entraba en el recinto donde trabajaba como investigadora. Apenas se sentó en su escritorio, supo que había algo raro. En efecto, había dos cosas raras.

La primera le causó frustración. Debió haberlo sabido desde que las pruebas en contra de Augustus Mason se hicieron públicas. Aquella transmisión televisiva había hecho añicos el Estatuto Craven y, por lo tanto, toda cooperación entre magos y no magos fue borrada de un plumazo. Aquello explicaba la ausencia de su principal herramienta de trabajo: pese a que los magos podían resolver problemas prácticamente insolubles para los muggles, éstos tenían ingenio. Ninguna herramienta mágica de investigación era más poderosa que Internet.

La segunda cosa que llamó la atención de Hermione era un trozo de pergamino con un par de fotografías muy oscuras. La letra de la misiva era curvilínea y de caracteres pequeños y, al final de la nota, había dibujada una mariposa a modo de firma. Hermione recordó el famoso Atractor de Lorenz al ver la figura al final de la carta. ¿Tendría relación con la figura que vio en ese libro apocalíptico? Sin embargo, las palabras de la nota desviaron la atención de la chica.

_Aquí te envío la última pieza del rompecabezas. Espero que esto colabore con tu investigación._

_ Helios Tremens._

¿Helios Tremens? Hermione vio las fotografías. Estaban muy oscuras. No podía ver nada. ¿Aquellas fotografías mostraban la última pieza del rompecabezas de su investigación? ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Y qué demonios quería decir esa frase "Helios Tremens"? Quienquiera que hubiera escrito esa nota, era una persona muy ignorante, pues había mezclado el griego con el latín y, en el mundo de la historia mágica, aquel error era comparable con confundir plátanos con uvas. A menos que fuera alguna clase de contraseña. ¿Para qué? ¿Para aclarar las imágenes? Sonaba plausible.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus pantalones (los cuales le quedaban sueltos a propósito) e hizo un movimiento horizontal con éste y murmurando aquellas misteriosas palabras. Nada ocurrió. Probó con multitud de movimientos de varita, pero era lo mismo que no hacer nada. Diez minutos después, Hermione estaba tentada en volver a la teoría de la broma cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mariposa que, según ella, era la firma de quien había escrito la misiva. ¿Podría ser? Volvió a las fotografías y pronunció las palabras haciendo un movimiento como el del Atractor de Lorenz.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Las dos fotografías se aclararon como si alguien hubiera barrido polvo encima de éstas. Las imágenes mostraban una habitación estrecha, muy estrecha, rodeada por paredes de piedra negra. Al fondo, había una ventana con barrotes de hierro oxidado en partes y, delante de ésta, estaba el detalle más desconcertante que hubiera visto en su vida.

Era la efigie de un dragón, de una especie que no estaba catalogada, sostenida por un pilar de mármol blanco. En éste, unas palabras habían sido grabadas, que más que palabras, eran runas. Hermione no podía leerlas en la fotografía: debía ir al lugar donde se erigía aquella efigie. Pero no sabía dónde demonios estaba. Observó más detenidamente las imágenes. Las paredes negras, la estrechez de la habitación, la ventana con barrotes de hierro, desde la cual se podía ver las olas romper…

-¡Imposible!

Era increíble. Sencillamente desconcertante.

Pero primero, debía hacer una última cosa antes de dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

La prisión de Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Justo afuera del edificio donde trabajaba Hermione, un hombre vestido de negro, con una chaqueta negra de cuero, botas de aspecto pesado y gafas, sostenía una cuerda de color carne, la cual se había colado entre las rejas de la ventana y una oreja en el otro extremo. La expresión de su rostro hablaba a las claras que había escuchado lo que deseaba oír.<p>

La noche ya había cubierto el cielo con su manto de oscuridad y estrellas y el aire fresco contribuía al bienestar de quien espiaba desde afuera del complejo. Enrollando la oreja extensible, sacó de su bolsillo un celular, marcó un número y esperó en la línea.

Una voz andrógina crepitó en el auricular.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Granger descubrió la verdad.

El misterioso interlocutor no dijo nada por momentos. Después de varios instantes, habló en tono perentorio.

-Vigílala de cerca, pero no la mates todavía. Síguela sin que te descubra y espera mis órdenes. Granger todavía me es de utilidad. Te avisaré cuando deje de serlo.

-Como ordene.

La línea se cortó.

El hombre de las gafas guardó su celular y cruzó la calle, donde se sentó en un paradero de buses, esperando a que Granger saliera del recinto. Esa muchacha no podrá ir a ningún lado sin que él lo supiera. Y, en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tenía una herramienta que le serviría para mantenerla en la mira.

_No podrás escapar._

* * *

><p>La prisión de Azkaban era un lugar opresivo, oscuro y espeluznante. Los gritos de los reclusos eran constantes, algunos de ellos rayando en la locura, otros llenos de odio. Pero Cho Chang no parecía hacer caso de nada que no fuera la anacrónica efigie que tenía frente a ella. Hace tres horas había enviado una lechuza, la cual esperaba en la ventana, como la oriental había planeado, con un par de fotografías tomadas con una cámara prestada, al igual que un rollo de pergamino y una pluma de ganso. Le había dicho al guardia de turno que necesitaba enviar un mensaje a una amiga con un par de postales para asegurarle que se encontraba bien. El guardia accedió, pues era parte de los derechos de los prisioneros, como bien sabía Cho antes de llegar allí. Oscureció las fotografías con una contraseña indescifrable para el común de la gente.<p>

No para el destinatario de su carta.

Cho sabía que la única persona lo suficientemente atenta como para descifrar el contenido de las fotografías era la investigadora jefe de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional. Pese a que no le caía muy bien debido a un pequeño malentendido pasional cuando ella estaba en el colegio, las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en esos instantes hacían que se tragara los malos ratos y actuara por el bien de todos.

Su labor en la prisión había terminado.

Era tiempo de comenzar la tercera fase del plan.

Tal como lo había planeado una semana atrás, debía asegurarse de escapar de Azkaban de una forma silenciosa. Aunque no le agradaba mucho lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no tenía otra alternativa. Reunió valor y, segundos después, se golpeó el vientre con fuerza.

Cho se dobló de dolor, pero aquello no era nada comparado con lo que venía a continuación. Esperó varios segundos antes de perder el conocimiento y sacudirse violentamente, convulsiones atacándola sin resuello. Espuma comenzó a brotar de su boca. Los guardias oyeron los ruidos que provenían de la celda donde estaba encerrada aquella ninfómana y vieron a la prisionera revolcarse como poseída por demonios sobre el suelo. Notaron la espuma que se derramaba sobre el suelo y supieron que algo muy grave estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Abran la celda 11 y traigan una camilla, rápido! –vociferó uno de los guardias.

Diez segundos después, dos guardias traían una camilla y un tercer hombre sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la celda con eficiencia mecánica. Otros dos guardias levantaron el cuerpo trémulo de Cho y la montaron sobre la camilla. Quienes la acarreaban, corrieron a toda la velocidad que les permitían sus piernas y salieron de la prisión, fuera del área en que era imposible desaparecer. Se plantaron encima de un gran círculo de piedra y, concentrándose en su destino, desaparecieron.

Cho había escapado de Azkaban.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la Oficina de Aurors, Ginny, a quien Harry había dejado a cargo en su ausencia, estaba ocupada revisando los reportes de las investigaciones de Neville acerca de la contaminación del Támesis con Brebaje de Hipnosis, al tiempo que sus colegas se ocupaban de varias tareas a la vez: investigar con más detalle los asesinatos de Ron Weasley y de Casius Fergusson, mientras que otro equipo estaba en terreno, averiguando todo lo posible acerca de próximos lanzamientos espaciales en busca de algún contenido sospechoso en tales proyectos. Neville, en tanto, había salido también tras cualquier pista que le condujera hacia la otra mitad del plano del satélite, a ver si podían saber cuál era su propósito.<p>

Sin embargo, Ginny no era capaz de concentrarse en los reportes.

Miraba a su alrededor, cómo sus colegas trabajaban, deambulando de aquí para allá, mirando planos de Londres, examinando evidencias y fotografías, haciendo recurrentes visitas al laboratorio y escuchando los reportes de los Aurors en terreno. Se sentía ajena a todos ellos, como si ella perteneciera a otra raza. Estaba extraviándose en lo que ocurrió con Harry, la silenciosa separación entre los dos. Y pensar que habían compartido lecho antes de cambiar tan radicalmente de opinión acerca de su ex novio. Pero aquellos recuerdos se mofaban de ella en esos instantes tan tensos, con todo lo que estaba pasando, las extrañas muertes de su hermano mayor, Casius Fergusson y el niño en la ribera del Támesis, la contaminación del río, la extraña empresa fantasma y ahora, nuevos hechos estaban haciendo que la Oficina de Aurors se quedara pequeña.

Empleados del Ministerio de la Magia habían reportado hace unas cuantas horas atrás la desaparición de cinco miembros del Wizengamot. Ninguno de ellos había dejado rastro alguno, ni en sus respectivas oficinas ni en sus domicilios. Las familias de los extraviados repartían panfletos por las calles, ofreciendo una generosa recompensa a quién o quiénes los encontraran. Hasta los noticieros muggles sabían que cinco personas influyentes se habían perdido. Los Aurors estaban desesperados. Y Ginny con mayor razón. Estaba que perdía la cabeza con tanta cosa, tantas muertes inexplicables, tantas desapariciones y en medio de una tormenta personal. Casi rogaba que Harry estuviera de vuelta pronto, pero tres horas ya habían transcurrido y no llegaba ningún reporte de parte de él relativo al progreso de su misión en Hogwarts. ¿Estaría haciendo algo que no le permitía reportarse? ¿Algo peligroso?

Por supuesto que estaba haciendo algo peligroso. Harry intentaba evitar que Voldemort recuperara su poder y, seguramente, tendría que combatir de nuevo contra su viejo enemigo. El corazón de Ginny latió más rápido en respuesta a lo que implicaba aquellos pensamientos: Harry podría salir herido, o peor. Revolvía los reportes sin saber qué estaba haciendo, perdida en una maraña de emociones que no la dejaba trabajar. Estuvo luchando por más de diez minutos contra ella misma hasta que pudo controlarse y enfocarse una vez más en lo que tenía a mano.

Uno de los informes le llamó la atención.

Tenía que ver con el uso del Brebaje de Hipnosis. Aparecían varias fotografías de lo que parecía ser una sala de autopsia, en cuya camilla yacía un niño con el vientre abierto. Sus vísceras parecían haberse convertido en papilla. Otra fotografía mostraba al mismo niño, boca abajo, donde una quemadura con la forma de un círculo casi perfecto manchaba la sección lumbar de su espalda. Otro set de fotografías mostraba una imagen aumentada de lo que parecía ser un perdigón de escopeta, sólo que mucho más pequeño. Estaba abierto. Una nota había sido escrita bajo las fotografías.

"Bomba de neutrones"

Ginny sabía que las bombas de neutrones afectaban solamente a organismos vivos, dejando las estructuras inorgánicas intactas. Pero también sabía que las bombas de neutrones eran muy raras y solamente naciones que eran potencias tecnológicas podían crear o tener acceso a esa clase de armas. ¿Quién usaría un arma tan sofisticada para un propósito, en apariencia, pueril?

Eran las once de la noche.

Ginny decidió que todos tomaran un descanso antes de seguir trabajando. Normalmente, para esas horas de la noche, todos estaban en casa descansando, a excepción de aquellos que tuvieran un caso desafiante. Pero las circunstancias se alejaban bastante de ser normales: tres asesinatos cuyas pruebas ofrecían más preguntas que respuestas, cinco desapariciones inexplicables y retazos de lo que parecía una conspiración general para dejar sin efecto el Estatuto Craven. No, todo distaba de lo ordinario. La situación era distinta al clima que se vivía durante la segunda venida de Lord Voldemort. En esos tiempos, la gente vivía con miedo a que las secuestraran, las torturaran o asesinaran sin advertencia previa. Pero ahora, no era miedo lo que sentían los ciudadanos.

Era incertidumbre.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría y los medios de comunicación solidarizaban con fomentar la duda. De todas formas, el miedo a lo desconocido era una de las fobias más extendidas entre la gente. Lord Voldemort generaba miedo a través de terror. Era un terrorista, un ser (no podía llamarse persona en esos tiempos) que desestabilizaba el orden mágico a través de actos terroristas, desatando el miedo en la comunidad. Magos y brujas a lo largo del país iban perdiendo la confianza y la fe en las autoridades, el Ministerio se estaba derrumbando de a poco, aumentando la sensación de desesperación de los ciudadanos. Pero lo que estaba acaeciendo en esos momentos generaba miedo en la población de una forma más sutil, de forma que nadie tuviera la menor idea de dónde provenía ese terror que llenaba el aire. La gente no estaba asustada, pero si dubitativa, uno de los tantos vehículos hacia el miedo.

Uno de sus colegas encendió una televisión, regalo del Departamento de Policía de Londres, y las imágenes llenaron los ojos de los Aurors, quienes en compañía de cafés cargados y tostadas con mantequilla, veían el reality show más visto de Inglaterra. El programa de televisión más exitoso de las últimas dos décadas tenía lugar en una penitenciaría de máxima seguridad, donde convictos luchaban por permanecer en la cárcel y no ser ejecutados en el acto. Ginny sabía que no era ejecuciones reales, sino que simulacros bastante convincentes de prisioneros ser muertos en la infame silla eléctrica. La persona que conseguía sobrevivir los tres meses en el recinto se iría a llevar un premio de dos millones de libras esterlinas, equivalente a quinientos mil Galeones más o menos. También sabía que la cadena televisiva a cargo del proyecto era una de más conocidas de la nación…

Ginny se golpeó la cabeza con un puño y lo deslizó a través de su cabello rojizo. Se puso de pie como si acabara de sentarse sobre un puercoespín y casi voló hacia su escritorio, donde todavía tenía abierto el informe de Neville. Hojeó unas cuantas páginas hasta llegar al reporte acerca del edificio vacío de dónde el Brebaje de Hipnosis estaba siendo vertido al Támesis. Halló un documento, una fiel copia que parecía ser obtenida del Departamento de Industrias Mágicas. Deslizó un dedo por las líneas del pergamino y, después de un minuto de búsqueda entre letras tamaño ácaro, halló el nombre de la cadena televisiva que transmitía "Convictos en vivo".

Ginny apenas podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al no ver la relación.

La cadena era una de las tantas subsidiarias de Billings International.

Y la pregunta del millón no se hizo esperar.

¿Qué relación había entre el reality show y la contaminación del Támesis?

La misma televisión le daría la terrible respuesta a esa interrogante.

* * *

><p>Apenas podía dar crédito a lo que le estaba ocurriendo y, no obstante, obedecía cada orden que le daba ese sujeto a través del celular. Neville, siendo un Auror, no podía caer en esa clase de trampas, pero quien lo guiaba tenía una ventaja a su favor para hacer que él cayera de rodillas frente a su secuestrador.<p>

Hermione.

Dentro de su cabeza, Neville se preguntaba cómo rayos ese hombre sabía acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. El único que sabía toda la verdad era Harry, a quien le había confesado todo. ¿Habría alguien escuchando sus conversaciones y ninguno de los dos pudo darse cuenta? Estaba seguro que ambos habían estado solos cuando se abrió a su amigo y le contó la verdad de lo que sentía por Hermione. Pero eso no importaba ya. El tipo al otro lado de la línea le había tendido un lazo que sabía que no iba poder deshacerse de éste y ahora, caminaba como la primera vez que el hombre amenazó con asesinar a su novia, en una dirección que no conocía, pero sí su secuestrador.

Nada de lo que estaba haciendo gozaba de sentido alguno. El tipo sabía dónde estaba la otra mitad del plano que Harry le había mostrado hace tan sólo dos horas atrás. Estaba en los suburbios de Londres, en un barrio de la clase alta, donde las casas ocupaban más de doscientos metros cuadrados. Neville leyó nuevamente la dirección escrita en un trozo de pergamino que sostenía nerviosamente con su mano izquierda y supo que estaba frente a la casa indicada por el hombre.

El celular sonó otra vez. Neville se llevó el auricular con una mano temblorosa.

-Entre a la casa.

Neville hizo como le fue ordenado, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de él. La sala de estar parecía no tener luces pero, cuando el Auror dio dos pasos hacia delante, fue como si le pusieran el sol delante de sus ojos después de vivir mucho tiempo en una cueva. El mobiliario era minimalista, todo coloreado de un gris metálico y un negro similar al del carbón. El piso era cerámico, negro también. Parecía que ese domicilio viviera un luto constante, e incluso las paredes eran negras. Sólo el techo era de un color distinto. Un blanco que lastimaba la vista después de ver tanta negrura.

-Ahora entre a la habitación que está a su izquierda.

¿Cómo demonios sabía en qué parte de la casa estaba él? Neville tenía un rostro de total confusión. ¿Estaría ese hombre dentro del inmueble también? Lo único que sabía con precisión era que, repartidas por toda la casa había una docena de cámaras observando cada paso del Auror. Entró a la dichosa habitación, la cual no era muy diferente de la sala de estar. Era una especie de oficina iluminada con luces de neón. El escritorio era metálico, cuadrado, concordante con el amoblado del resto del domicilio. Y, sobre la mesa, un trozo plegado de pergamino. La otra mitad del plano. Neville lo extendió, lo miró, pero no entendió nada de lo que estaba dibujado allí.

Pero conocía a alguien que sí podría hacerlo.

Sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer podría costarle la vida a Hermione, sacó su varita discretamente y poniéndose en un ángulo tal que la cámara no pudiera ver la maniobra. Hizo un complicado movimiento, realizando un encantamiento no verbal y apuntando su herramienta hacia la otra mitad del plano. Sabía que, en segundos, una copia había sido hecha y transmitida hacia la Oficina de Aurors, junto con las coordenadas del remitente. Cogió el trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a salir de la habitación y de la casa. No quería más guerra con el decorado extraterrestre del inmueble.

Como era de esperarse, el celular vibró de nuevo. Neville se llevó el aparato a su oído, esperando oír las nuevas instrucciones del sujeto, pero éstas nunca llegaron. En lugar de eso, la voz del hombre sin rostro se escuchaba decepcionada.

-Le dije que si ponía un pie fuera de la línea, su novia iba a morir.

Eso fue todo. Un mensaje conciso, letal, un ataque al corazón.

Neville olvidó todo acerca del plano. Dejó caer el pergamino sobre el suelo de la sala de estar, salió de la casa y se dispuso a desaparecer cuando de pronto y sin avisar, una treintena de coches de policía bloqueó el paso del Auror. El corazón de Neville triplicó su ritmo al ver a los oficiales salir de sus vehículos, desenfundar sus armas y apuntarlas en su dirección.

-¡Alto! ¡Ponga las manos en su cabeza y tiéndase en el suelo! ¡Ahora!

Neville no podía creerlo. Había caído en la trampa del sujeto. Había logrado matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro: atraerlo a su casa y sacar un objeto preciado de ésta. Bastó una llamada a la central de policía para terminar de cerrar la ratonera. No tenía adónde escapar, con medio centenar de armas de fuego en su contra. Tenía que avisar a la Oficina, decirle a Ginny que Hermione estaba a punto de ser asesinada, pero ¿cómo?

Tomó la decisión en décimas de segundo.

Blandió su varita, exclamó dos palabras e, instantáneamente, un labrador plateado brotó de la punta de su arma, flotando en dirección a la Oficina de Aurors. Los policías se quedaron mudos por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar, mirando a Neville comenzando a girar sobre sí mismo.

Cincuenta revólveres abrieron fuego en contra de Auror…

* * *

><p>A varios kilómetros de la escena anterior, un sonido seco se escuchó en la cavernosa sala de investigación de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional. No había nadie a esa hora de la noche para presenciar las convulsiones de Hermione Granger, por tercera vez en seis horas al borde de la muerte.<p>

* * *

><p>Los terrenos de Hogwarts nuevamente eran testigos de una batalla, pero esta vez, sólo dos personas participaban de ésta. Harry y Voldemort se arrojaban maleficios, uno tras otro, sin conseguir hacerse el menor daño. Este último parecía contento con el duelo, como si esperara que su contrincante hubiera mejorado sus habilidades de lucha.<p>

-Estoy impresionado –dijo Tom Riddle, respirando pesadamente, con la varita siempre en dirección a Harry-. Parece que no eres tan débil después de todo. Has mostrado la habilidad digna de un oponente digno. Al fin te has dado cuenta que el poder es una cualidad esencial en un mago. Has madurado.

Harry rió una risa sardónica.

-Tú tampoco eres el mismo Ton –dijo, caminando de lado, como los cangrejos, en círculos, frente a su sempiterno adversario-. Pareces respetar más a tus enemigos, no sé, eres menos maligno que antes, como si ahora tuvieras un corazón.

Tom rió también.

-Es verdad. No es mi intención eliminarte, ahora que la profecía ya se cumplió. He perdido la batalla, pero quiero saber por qué alguien me ha dado una segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Bueno, supongo que deseo ser más poderoso, aunque ya no necesite matar gente para hacerlo, me imagino.

-Me temo que no te entiendo, Tom –dijo Harry, sin apartar sus ojos de los de él-. ¿Qué cambió en estas dos semanas? ¿Acaso estar muerto te hizo más racional? ¿Acaso ahora comprendiste que sí hay cosas peores que la muerte? Si hubieras escuchado a Dumbledore desde el principio, te hubieras ahorrado todos los sufrimientos de cuando eras Voldemort. No habrías tenido la necesidad de crear aquellas imitaciones de almas con las que te evitabas morir.

Para su consternación, Tom bajó los hombros.

-Fueron errores míos. Creía que podía conquistar a la muerte, creí que había una forma de preservarme, de alcanzar la inmortalidad, el más grande desafío de la magia es burlar la muerte. Pero, cuando me derrotaste, no a base de suerte, sino a base de conocimiento, comprendí que no había forma de escapar de las garras de la muerte. En cambio, tú no escapaste de ella, sino que fuiste directo a sus brazos, sin miedo, con determinación. Antes te odiaba por eso, pero ahora te respeto.

Y Tom hizo algo que Harry nunca esperó que hiciera. Renunciar al poder. El anciano arrojó la Varita de Saúco a los pies de Harry, quién la tomó, desconcierto en la expresión de su rostro.

-No merezco el poder de esa varita. La usé sólo para destruir y, mira donde me condujo aquello. Tal vez, de ahora en adelante, busque otras formas de hacerme poderoso y, a la vez, más sabio.

Y dejando a Harry en una total confusión, Tom dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la verja que daba acceso al castillo. El Auror no podía reaccionar a causa del extraño comportamiento de su archienemigo, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de todos los crímenes que cometió. Y, aunque Harry no pudiera perdonar jamás a quien se alejaba de él con calma, una parte de su conciencia le dijo que todas las personas en el mundo merecían una segunda oportunidad, incluso aquellas que no habían hecho nada para ganársela. Su intuición le decía que Voldemort aún tenía un papel que desempeñar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Por último, también salió de los terrenos y desapareció.

Harry necesitaba un descanso, y una ducha, porque el combate con Tom Riddle lo había hecho sudar la gota gorda, aparte que no se había aseado desde la última vez que hizo el amor con Ginny. Acordarse de ello hizo que le doliera la cabeza una vez más. Nunca más podría probar sus labios, jamás volvería a acariciar su piel. Estaba solo, más solo que nunca, y más encima, con el peso de los sucesos de los últimos días pendiendo encima de él como un yunque de una tonelada. Se derrumbó sobre un asiento, suspirando, conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Era demasiada la presión que debía soportar, además de tratar de no mezclar sus asuntos personales con su trabajo, cosa que era difícil, puesto que su ex novia era, a su vez, colega suya y debía tratar con ella a diario.

Pero sabía que jamás volverían a estar juntos.

Juzgando que la ducha iba a espantar los malos pensamientos, Harry cogió una bata, pantuflas y se dirigió al recién construido baño. Era la primera vez que le iba a dar uso, y comprobar que la plomería funcionaba. Entró al baño y, cuando se deshizo de su túnica y camisa y camiseta y se miró al espejo, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por algo que le hacía tener una extraña sensación de _deja vu_.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una cicatriz producto de uno de los tantos maleficios arrojados por Tom, pero vio la herida con más detenimiento… y supo que no era una herida en lo absoluto. Y entendió también, por qué le daba la sensación de haber visto eso antes.

Era porque lo había visto antes, en la espalda de Hermione.

Era un dibujo hecho con su propia sangre, casi como cada trazo lo hubiera hecho una de las plumas especiales de esa odiosa Dolores Umbridge. Pero no parecía tener cicatrices, como si la sangre hubiera coagulado por debajo de su piel. Luego, se fijó en el detalla más escalofriante de todos: la forma del dibujo.

Harry tenía un dragón marcado con sangre en su espalda.

* * *

><p>En ese mismo momento, en la Oficina de Aurors, Ginny estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de descubrir cuando una forma plateada se puso en sus cuatro patas delante de ella mientras que sus demás colegas veían "Convictos en vivo" como obsesos. Y era entendible, pues era noche de ejecución. Escuchó atentamente cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando el Patronus se desvaneció en una lluvia de vapor, la cara de Ginny estaba blanca como tiza.<p>

No obstante, tardó dos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Se acabó el descanso muchachos! ¡A trabajar!

-Bah, no seas aguafiestas Ginny –dijo uno de sus colegas-. Al menos déjanos ver la ejecución.

Ginny entornó los ojos, pareciéndose de forma siniestra a su madre.

-¡Dejen ese condenado televisor! A menos que deseen que la investigadora jefe de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional convulsione hasta morir. ¡Estamos hablando de un asesinato, por Merlín!

Los rostros de los Aurors también palidecieron. La investigadora jefe de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional era un personaje muy conocido, y lo era más por tratarse de la mejor amiga de Ginny.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Neville envió un mensaje –dijo Ginny, palideciendo aún más-. Pudo enviarlo antes de ser baleado por cincuenta policías en los suburbios de Londres.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Lo mismo que en el resto de mis historias. Me demoré en actualizar por trámites de la universidad para pagar un crédito que usé para estudiar.

Los saluda desde la Capilla Sixtina… Gilrasir.


	15. El dragon y el fénix

**Capítulo XV: El dragón y el fénix**

Todos en la Oficina de Aurors estaban conmocionados a causa de las noticias que Ginny había comunicado a sus colegas. Aunque los detalles todavía no estaban claros, lo que sí sabían era que la policía londinense salió en masa desde varias centrales y, después de diez minutos, la policía tenía rodeada una casa en un barrio alto de los suburbios de la ciudad. Según los retazos de reportes que les llegaban por radio a un receptor que tenían junto a la televisión, no había ningún cadáver. Había desaparecido misteriosamente el cuerpo de Neville.

Ginny ordenó a dos Aurors que realizaran la crucial tarea de recuperar el cuerpo de Neville, si es que estaba muerto, cosa que nadie podía descartar todavía. Treinta segundos después que desaparecieran por la puerta, otra persona entraba, con signos claros de incomprensión dentro de su cabeza.

Todos giraron las cabezas hacia Harry, quien iba ataviado con el uniforme estándar de Auror y una expresión como si tuviera cientos de preguntas en su mente. Ginny se le acercó, preocupada, y trató de abrazarlo, pero algo en ella le hizo quedarse de pie, con los brazos a medio extender y una expresión de vergüenza en su cara. Harry, quien se dio cuenta, hizo como que no vio nada y se sentó en su escritorio, preguntas azotándolo como un vendaval. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo para espantar las interrogantes y enfocarse en el presente.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó, sintiéndose a millas de la oficina.

Para su sorpresa, fue Ginny quien respondió.

-¿Quieres las buenas noticias o las malas noticias?

-Las buenas.

Ginny tomó aire para anunciar su hallazgo como si quisiera probar algo más que su valía como profesional ante él.

-Descubrí que la cadena de televisión que está transmitiendo "Convictos en vivo" es una subsidiaria de Billings International, la empresa fantasma que está contaminando el Támesis con Brebaje de Hipnosis. Eso significa que debe haber alguna relación entre ambas cosas, aunque estoy todavía trabajando en ello.

Harry se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando, tratando de posponer el momento en que tuviera que abocarse a sus propias interrogantes.

-Puede ser, pero no necesariamente tiene que haber una relación. Las empresas subsidiarias muchas veces actúan de forma independiente a la empresa principal, tienen sus propios proyectos y aún más, puede que ni siquiera sean conscientes que Billings International esté contaminando el río. Pero si crees que puedes hallar una relación, trata de encontrarla.

Ginny no sabía si sentirse decepcionada o complacida. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que debía informarle la mala noticia.

-Bueno, la mala noticia tiene que ver con Neville.

Harry sintió un desagradable retortijón de tripas cuando Ginny terminó de hablar. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a su colega ahora? Primero un francotirador trató de asesinarlo y ahora…

-Cincuenta policías llegaron al lugar donde estaba Neville por razones que todavía no están claras. Rodearon la casa y… y todos abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo. Los detalles no nos son conocidos por ahora. Lo único que sabemos es que el cadáver de Neville no está en el lugar de los hechos.

Harry se puso pálido tan rápido como si le hubieran rociado con tiza en la cara.

-¿Estás diciendo que Neville está… está muerto?

-No… no lo sabemos.

El color volvió a la cara de Harry tan repentinamente como desapareció.

-¿Entonces por qué hablas de cadáveres? Ginny, tienes que aprender a no confiar en suposiciones y guiarte por los hechos. ¿Enviaste gente para ver si Neville sigue con vida?

Ginny asintió mudamente con la cabeza. Instantes después, los dos Aurors que la pelirroja envió, aparecieron en la puerta. Ambos estaban pálidos, pero sus sonrisas dijeron todo por ellos.

-Neville sufrió varias heridas de bala, pero ninguna de ellas comprometió sus órganos vitales. Está en San Mungo en estos momentos. Si gusta, puede ir a verlo, aunque todavía está inconsciente.

Harry no perdió más tiempo. Dejó a cargo a Ginny nuevamente y, sacando una bolsa de encima de la chimenea y esparciendo su contenido sobre las llamas, pronunció fuerte y claro adónde deseaba llegar y desapareció en un parpadeo. Ginny se quedó mirando la chimenea como si esperar ver a Harry volver antes de regresar a su escritorio, abrumada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, revisando más antecedentes que podrían vincular el programa de televisión de moda y la contaminación del Támesis.

* * *

><p>Parvati Patil había tenido una ronda pacífica, repleta de cafés descafeinados y pastelillos de crema, leyendo el periódico, dándole lo mismo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Leía el diario más que nada por los chismes amorosos de moda y le gustaba ver "Convictos en vivo" cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Hace dos semanas que no tenía muchos deberes que atender y sólo se encargaba de lo más cotidiano, cosas que podían catalogarse como "juegos de niños"<p>

Esa noche marcó el fin de su liviana labor.

Hace dos horas atrás había llegado una mujer de unos dieciocho años, convulsionando como el demonio, a tal punto que la tenían atada con cinturones de cuero para que no se cayera de la camilla. Venía acompañada de cuatro hombres fornidos y uniformados, a quienes identificó como guardias de Azkaban. Apenas sonó la alarma de emergencia, se enfundó su uniforme color verde lima y le hizo una serie de exámenes previos para descartar cualquier cosa seria, identificó la causa, una desconocida droga muggle e inmediatamente la derivaron al piso correspondiente, donde en ese momento le estaban administrando el antídoto. Pero Parvati apenas tuvo tiempo para un pastelillo cuando otra persona, otra mujer, ingresó a la sala de emergencias, también convulsionando ferozmente. Y a la sanadora de turno se le cayó el pastelillo de la mano cuando supo quién acababa de entrar en camilla y al borde de la muerte.

Hermione Granger.

Repitió los exámenes y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que Hermione había sido envenenada con la misma droga que la paciente anterior, a quien identificó como Cho Chang, una ex novia de Harry. Para Parvati era un misterio lo que había hecho la oriental para acabar en la prisión. Pero en su contrato de trabajo no figuraba hacer preguntas que no tuvieran relación con su trabajo, por lo que no le dedicó segundos pensamientos.

Hace una hora que Hermione y Cho estaban en reposo cuando un tercer paciente llegó en camilla, acompañado por dos Aurors. Parvati tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar, porque la persona que iba, inconsciente, sobre la camilla tenía varias heridas de bala en diversas zonas de su cuerpo y su rostro, pálido a causa de la pérdida de sangre, era redondo, conocido para ella también.

Neville.

¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? La sanadora no tenía idea de lo que acaecía fuera de los muros de San Mungo, pero presentía que se trataba de algo muy serio. Deseaba poner más atención al contenido del periódico que leía todos los días de forma religiosa y no sólo a los líos románticos de los personajes famosos del mundo de la magia, pero algo hacía que perdiera interés en los embrollos políticos y demás. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era el Estatuto Craven ni que el más férreo opositor a éste había muerto de forma muy sospechosa. Lo único que había logrado captar su atención fue la repentina y también sospechosa muerte de Ron Weasley, cuyos funerales habían sido hace pocos días. Recordaba haber pasado por el cementerio ese día, vio a Hermione y a Ginny depositar unas flores sobre la tumba, llorando miserablemente y abrazándose mutuamente. Parvati, en ese momento, se preguntó si había algo entre ellas, algo más que amistad.

Se sintió indigna al sólo pensamiento.

Recordó que no porque ella era lesbiana, no significaba que el resto de las mujeres lo fueran. Porque Parvati Patil era, en efecto, lesbiana, aunque aquello no fue impedimento para hallar trabajo en el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. No tenía ni las más remota idea que gracias al Estatuto Craven fue aceptada para ocupar el puesto de sanadora sin importar su orientación sexual. Aunque en un principio quería vivir de lo que realmente le apasionaba, la Adivinación, leer hojas de té, navegar en las profundidades de la bola de cristal y analizar líneas de vida en las palmas de las manos de las personas, se dio cuenta que debía pensar en un trabajo que le diera más ingresos monetarios. Y aprovechó sus buenas notas en los EXTASIS de Pociones para enviar su currículum al lugar donde trabajaba actualmente.

Parvati tenía que quedarse en el hospital, pues debía estar evaluando el estado de los tres pacientes que llegaron durante su guardia hasta que fueran dados de alta. Suspirando, pensando en la mujer que la esperaba en su casa, en quien le daba esos abrazos tan cálidos, en quien la besaba con tanta dulzura, tomó un café y un par de pastelillos, se sentó en una silla plegable, observando a los pacientes, rogando que se mejoraran pronto para llegar a su casa y, quizá, tener un rato de distensión y goce.

No tenía idea de cuán lejos estaba ese momento.

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson sabía lo que era la buena vida, pues dinero le sobraba. Sus trabajos para ese misterioso e inesperado jefe probaron que no había que tener estudios para conseguir lo que se quería. Aunque por el momento estaba arrendando un departamento en el centro de Londres, iba a comer a restaurantes caros, conducía un Mercedes último modelo y encantado para que volara por los cielos e incluso contrataba gigolós para que la satisficieran tanto emocional como sexualmente, aunque aquello no lo hacía con frecuencia para no tener que mutilar sus ahorros. Y su hombre favorito no era otro que un Mortífago caído en desgracia que, desheredado de la vasta fortuna de su padre, tuvo que recurrir a su físico para sobrevivir.<p>

Ese rubio sabía cómo complacer, aunque hace una semana no tenía idea de cómo.

Eran las doce de la noche y acababa de salir de un café nocturno, aspirando el aire nocturno con especial satisfacción. Estaba vestida para una fiesta y, en efecto, se dirigía rumbo a una discoteca, pescar al primer hombre que se cruzara en su camino, pasarla bien con él y llevárselo a su departamento, donde harían cosas salvajes, como le gustaba a ella. Esperó en una esquina a que el semáforo le diera permiso para cruzar la calle y, diez segundos después, caminaba sobre el pavimento, sus tacones altos haciendo un sonido hueco. Vestía como una mujer atractiva, pero su físico estaba lejos de serlo, por eso se atrevía a hacer lo que las chicas más agraciadas no harían ni aunque le pagaran bien por ello. La única forma en que podía lucir como quería era ingiriendo ese brebaje multijugos y aquello no le era útil cuando quería acostarse con un hombre sin tener que abrir la billetera.

Estaba a una mísera cuadra de la discoteca cuando el celular que llevaba en la cartera comenzó a vibrar y a sonar. Exasperada, Pansy abrió la cartera, extrajo el aparato y se lo llevó al oído.

-Diga.

-Pensó que era otra persona, ¿verdad?

Pansy se dio cuenta que el interlocutor tenía razón. Naturalmente, era su jefe quien llamaba, pero ella, pensando en lo bien que lo iba a pasar en la discoteca, creyó que era cualquier otro estúpido que tratara de aguarle la velada con una broma de mal gusto. Decidió no decir nada acerca de eso.

-¿Qué desea jefe?

-Sólo hay una razón por la cual la llamaría a esta hora tan poco ortodoxa. ¿No cree usted?

Pansy no pudo evitar componer una sonrisa de suficiencia. Por supuesto que sabía la razón de por qué su jefe la llamaría a medianoche sin siquiera avisar. Su jefe le tenía un nuevo trabajo y, a juzgar por la hora, debía ser uno muy importante, lo que significaba más dinero para sus bolsillos. El silencio de Pansy dijo todo por ella.

-Mire. Es una labor muy delicada, por lo que no confío en otra persona para que lo haga bien. Mi hombre ya realizó con éxito la primera fase del plan pero, para la segunda fase necesito sutileza femenina.

-Lo que usted ordene señor –dijo Pansy, de forma muy símil a un soldado que recibe órdenes de un sargento.

-Mire –dijo el jefe con invisible satisfacción-, se trata de Neville Longbottom…

* * *

><p>A cientos de kilómetros al norte de Londres, Tom Riddle estaba sentado tranquilamente en un banquillo de la estación de Hogsmeade, leyendo el Profeta Vespertino. Estaba muy interesado en la noticia del arresto del jefe de la Oficina de Aurors, Augustus Mason, quien estaba en prisión preventiva, esperando para ser procesado por el asesinato del abogado Ronald Weasley. Mientras deslizaba los ojos a través de las líneas del periódico, los mismos pensamientos venían rondando en su cabeza una y otra vez.<p>

"¿Seré yo mismo? ¿Estoy haciendo lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Es normal en mí renunciar al poder?"

Pero aquellos pensamientos eran rápidamente obnubilados por un vacío mental que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Se sentía libre, como si todo el tiempo que estuvo haciendo su voluntad a la fuerza estuviera encerrado en su propia malicia. Tom creía hallar algo familiar en lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, como si hubiera provocado aquellos sentimientos muchas veces antes y supiera reconocer los síntomas a la legua, pero no podía identificar la sensación, por mucho que se empeñara en conseguir entenderla. Desde que, de algún modo, volvió a la vida, se estuvo preguntando por qué alguien o algo decidió darle una segunda oportunidad. ¿Para enmendar sus males? ¿Para pagar en vida por sus muchos crímenes? ¿Debía estar en prisión en lugar de muerto?

Y, repentinamente, mientras trataba de responder aquellas interrogantes, un dolor lacerante y quemante se apoderó de su cabeza, haciendo que ésta diera vueltas. Tom no pudo aguantar las ganas de vomitar e, inclinándose sobre la acera, vació el contenido de su estómago. Pero el dolor continuaba hostigando a Tom, quien después de vomitar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de espantar lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando. Y, en medio de tanto sufrimiento, pudo ver a una persona de pie frente a él, vestido con traje de oficina negro y corbata azul. Sus zapatos estaban perfectamente lustrados. Tom reconoció al sujeto al instante, pero no podía hablar a causa del dolor.

-Buenas noches Tom –dijo el hombre. Su acento era inconfundible para quien fuera la mayor amenaza al mundo mágico en toda su historia-. Parece que funciona. Ese tipo del Departamento de Misterios hizo un buen trabajo contigo. Debo darle un bono de reconocimiento.

Y Tom seguía revolcándose en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, no creo que merezcas seguir sufriendo, ¿no crees? –dijo el desconocido con malévola diversión. Extendió una mano hacia Tom y, segundos después, dejó de remecerse y agarrarse la cabeza y se puso lentamente de pie, temblando un poco todavía-. Seguramente te has estado preguntando por qué volviste a la vida. Justa interrogante, puesto que tú merecías morir por todo lo que le has hecho a mi mundo, al mundo mágico, pero entendí que todas las personas, incluso desgraciados infelices como tú, merecen segundas oportunidades. Dumbledore tuvo la razón todo el tiempo, Tom.

Quien fuera Lord Voldemort no podía hablar. Estaba estupefacto. Era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en el camino, hablando de segundas oportunidades, cuando quien estaba delante de él era una de las tantas personas que añoraban con ver su cadáver en el suelo.

-Te he dado una segunda oportunidad para que hagas lo que es correcto –continuó el hombre de terno y corbata-. Y cuando me refiero a "lo correcto", estoy hablando de cualquier cosa que yo te ordene. Estás bajo mi mando ahora, lo quieras o no.

Tom Riddle no toleraba que otra persona le dijera lo que debía hacer o no debía hacer. Así había sido siempre, y alguien que parecía salido de la gerencia de un banco no iba a interrumpir su tradición de dar órdenes y no acatarlas.

-No me importa lo que seas ni las palabras que uses para tratar de asustarme. Nadie, NADIE amenaza a Lord Voldemort, y el que lo haga, se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

Si creía que había logrado amedrentar a ese hombre, se había equivocado rotundamente. El desconocido soltó una risa seca, amarga, casi como la que Voldemort mismo acostumbraba reír.

-Tom –dijo el sujeto, bajando la voz hasta hacerla casi un susurro y acercándose a él sin miedo-. Debes entender una cosa. Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde que te desplomaste sin vida en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Éste ya no es el mundo que conoces, ese mundo que caía presa del terror con tan solo oír susurros de tu presencia. Ya no estás en posición para hacer demandas. Lord Voldemort ahora es una marioneta, mi marioneta, y harás lo que yo te ordene. Me debes la vida, recuérdalo. Ah, y otra cosa. Como primera orden, no quiero que divulgues mi identidad a ninguna persona ni ser viviente de este mundo, ¿me has entendido?

Tom seguía sin hablar, pero esta vez, no podía hacerlo a causa de la consternación, de la ira que sentía al ser humillado por una persona que seguía con vida gracias a la suerte.

-No obedeceré ningún orden de una persona tan patética como tú. Estás subestimando mi poder, y eso, como te diste cuenta hace algunos años atrás, es un error que normalmente cuesta la vida.

El hombre de terno y corbata sonrió, divertido.

-Sí, tanto cuesta que arrojaste la varita más poderosa de este mundo a los pies de Harry Potter sin siquiera alzarla para tratar de matarlo. Ni siquiera controlas tus propias acciones, Tom. ¿No te has dado cuenta, mientras piensas, que tus pensamientos no parecen durar más que unos cuantos segundos antes de evaporarse en las paredes de tu conciencia? ¿No sabes reconocer un maleficio Imperius, pese a que lo has hecho con tanta frecuencia en el pasado?

"Así que era eso" pensó Tom, recordando aquel sentimiento tan conocido pero que no podía comprender qué era.

-¿Lo ves? Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de amenazarme, porque serás tú el que pague con su vida si tratas de decirle a cualquier ser viviente quien soy. Pero creo que el temor insano que le tienes a la muerte mantendrá el secreto de mi identidad a salvo.

El hombre de terno y corbata se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de desaparecer en las sombras cuando, sin mirar a Tom, dijo sus últimas palabras.

-En cualquier momento te daré mis primeras órdenes y, cuando lo haga, tendrás que estar en mi oficina al instante. Recuerda, tienes mucho más que perder que yo.

Tom se oyó preguntar entre gruñidos.

-¿Y dónde está su maldita oficina?

-Ah, no se preocupe por eso Tom. Usted sabrá cómo llegar por su cuenta.

Y el hombre desapareció tras un abedul, dejando a Tom Riddle con un cúmulo de preguntas reverberando dentro de su cavernosa mente.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el Hospital San Mungo, Parvati Patil había dejado a otra enfermera a cargo de la vigilancia de los tres pacientes para atender a otros pacientes que habían llegado en los últimos treinta minutos. No se trataban de casos graves, por lo que los derivó con otros sanadores y sanadoras antes de coger otra café, otro pastelillo y acudió a la unidad de cuidados intensivos del recinto hospitalario, pero un pequeño gruñido de fastidio se apoderó de su garganta.<p>

La sanadora a la que había encargado los pacientes se había quedado dormida. Sin molestarse en despertarla, Parvati revisó las camas y, cuando vio la tercera de izquierda a derecha, un escalofrío se apoderó de su espina.

La cama de Cho Chang estaba vacía.

Parvati zamarreó a la sanadora que roncaba en su silla y ella despertó, murmurando algo relacionado con un descanso después de estar veinte horas trabajando sin cesar.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces allí, durmiendo como un holgazán! ¿Te diste cuenta que una camilla está vacía, que más encima pertenece a una interna de Azkaban? ¡Ponte de pie y ayúdame a buscarla!

-Pero Parvati, no he dormido en veinte horas.

-¡AHORA!

El grito de Parvati pareció caerle a la sanadora como un chorro de agua helada. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos después de sentir la furia de su jefa caer sobre ella. Juntas revisaron todas las salas de todos los pisos, incluso en los armarios para escobas, pero no había rastro de la oriental.

-¡Demonios! ¡No está en el hospital!

Parvati corrió como una obsesa hasta Recepción, tiró polvos flu a la chimenea y asomó su cabeza dentro de las llamas. Sólo sabía de una persona que podía hallar a Cho Chang de forma expedita.

* * *

><p>En la Oficina de Aurors, Ginny estaba ocupada con un mensaje de parte de Neville que había llegado a través de la chimenea. En éste salía consignadas las coordenadas de su última ubicación y un pergamino de gran tamaño, el cual pudo identificar como la otra mitad del plano que Harry había encontrado. Tomó la primera mitad y juntó ambas partes.<p>

Ambos pergaminos se unieron mágicamente, y la imagen se completó. Se trataba, en efecto, de un plano de diseño para un satélite de telecomunicaciones, pero en la parte inferior del dibujo había runas escritas que no parecían formar parte del plano, como si éstas fueran inscritas después. Pero ninguno de los integrantes de la Oficina tenía alguna experticia en descifrar runas. Sólo los académicos y expertos en historia podían hacerlo…

-¿Podría ser?

Ginny Weasley creía haber hallado la razón de por qué alguien quería a Hermione muerta. Ella era la mayor experta en runas en toda Inglaterra y bien podría haber revelado el mensaje bajo el plano, y alguien, no podía imaginar quién, no deseaba que aquellas runas fueran descifradas. Aquello implicaba que alguien más sabía el significado de ese mensaje encriptado y no le convenía que se hiciera público. Aún debía averiguar quién podría estar empeñado en que ese mensaje secreto permaneciera de esa forma.

De improviso, el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde esmeralda, y una cara conocida para ella apareció en medio de las llamas.

-¡Parvati!

-¡Ginny! ¿Y Harry? Necesito comunicarle algo importante.

-Harry salió hace diez minutos atrás. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

La cara de Parvati denotaba una intensa agitación.

-Cho Chang acaba de escaparse del hospital. Revisé su cama y no está. De hecho, no está por ningún lado. Registramos todo el hospital y nada. Necesito ayuda de inmediato.

Ginny se mordió el labio al recordar cuando esa oriental la había besado con tanto descaro.

-Parvati, Harry salió precisamente a San Mungo a ver a Neville, pero yo puedo encargarme de la búsqueda. Puedes confiar en mí. También puedes decirle a Harry. Debe estar allá por estos momentos.

-Gracias Ginny.

Y la cara de Parvati se esfumó de las llamas. Ginny se puso de pie y se dirigió a todo el equipo de Aurors.

-Escuchen. Hay una emergencia en San Mungo. Una paciente ha desaparecido del recinto y, lo que es más, es una reclusa de Azkaban, por lo que necesitamos capturarla a toda costa. Su nombre es Cho Chang.

De inmediato los murmullos se hicieron escuchar. Ginny esperaba este resultado. ¿Quién de los presentes no había ido a comer a su restaurante de comida china? Era una cocinera reconocida a nivel nacional y modelo ocasional, aparte de tener una escuela privada de yoga. Pero eso a la pelirroja no le importaba. Con un desagradable nudo en el estómago, recordó que esa tonta había seducido a Harry para acostarse con él y, al día siguiente, cuando la estaba interrogando a propósito del hecho, la besó sin ninguna vergüenza.

-No me importa cuán reconocida sea –dijo Ginny, cortando las murmuraciones al instante-. El punto es que la tenemos en encontrar y devolverla a Azkaban antes que cometa una tontería y nosotros paguemos las consecuencias.

Los demás asintieron levemente.

-Ahora, quiero que vigilen todos los posibles lugares donde es más probable que aparezca. Bloqueen todas las salidas, y que alguien hable con el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos para que le eche una guardia a cualquier medio de transporte posible. ¡A trabajar!

* * *

><p>Harry subía las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del hospital, rumbo a la habitación donde Neville estaba bajo cuidados intensivos después de ser baleado de forma inmisericorde por medio centenar de policías. La noticia no le hacía mucha gracia, puesto que se trataba de un colega y un amigo a quien estimaba mucho. Caminaba por el pasillo con una calma poco natural, relajado, como si nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le afectara en lo más mínimo. Abrió las puertas dobles de la sala de cuidados intensivos y, para su sorpresa, no sólo vio a Neville recostado en una cama de aspecto cómodo, sino que a Hermione también. Se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía todo el torso, su abdomen y parte de sus brazos y piernas cubiertos con vendas manchadas de rojo en partes. Lucía estable.<p>

Sin embargo, algo en Harry no era natural. Estaba demasiado tranquilo cuando sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y la apuntó al pecho de Neville, decidido, sin vacilar. Iba a pronunciar aquellas palabras de muerte y terror cuando otra persona apareció detrás de él. Se trataba de una sanadora. Ella gritó y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, pero Harry no hizo nada. Se limitó a mirar con una desagradable sonrisa en su cara a Neville y se fue de la habitación, pasando de largo el armario de escobas donde se había ocultado la sanadora, presa del miedo. Sin embargo, no pudo salir de su escondite, pues ese maníaco había vuelto sobre sus pasos, entrando en la sala de cuidados intensivos nuevamente. Era el momento de escapar, ahora que no la estaba viendo. Estaba dispuesta a reportar todo cuanto vio a su jefe.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de cuidados intensivos, Harry miraba tanto a Neville como a Hermione con una abrumadora sensación de desconsuelo dentro de él. Desde que comenzaron a salir juntos que debían enfrentar dificultades. Era como si el destino no quisiera a Neville y a Hermione como pareja. Se acuclilló delante de ambos, tomándoles las manos y, con las suyas, uniéndolas a través del espacio que había entre las camas. Aunque, extrañamente, se sentía como si estuviera firmando una sentencia de muerte al realizar ese acto de unirlos en medio de sus inconsciencias.

Unos pasos se escucharon subiendo las escaleras. Harry sabía que venían por él, porque una persona igual a él, seguramente bajo los efectos de una infusión conocida para él, había descendido las escaleras cuando él subía. Ahora, con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya no podía darse el lujo de confiar, por lo que llevaba su capa para hacerse invisible todo el tiempo en su bolsillo. Se envolvió con ella y se confundió con el entorno justo cuando un grupo pequeño de Aurors llegó a la escena, mirando en todas direcciones.

Y, colándose entre todos los agentes de la ley, Harry salió en silencio del hospital, encontrándose de frente con Ginny, quien esperaba en las afueras del recinto. Se quitó la capa para hablar con ella.

-No crees que fui yo, ¿verdad?

Ginny sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-Por supuesto que sé que no fuiste tú. Los Aurors que envié no fueron a buscarte a ti.

-Pero el doble mío…

-Lo estamos investigando –interrumpió Ginny-, pero puse a otros Aurors en eso. Ahora estamos buscando a otra persona. Y, creo que la conoces.

-¿Quién?

-Por favor Harry, no te hagas el leso. Sé que pasaste la noche en compañía de Cho Chang y no la pasaste nada de mal, no importa lo que ella me diga.

Harry estaba en blanco. Cho Chang no tenía nada que ver en todo ese embrollo en el que se había convertido lo que comenzó con tres asesinatos, uno de ellos relacionado con su mejor amigo.

-Pero… ¿qué papel cumple ella en todo esto?

-Ninguno –dijo Ginny cansinamente-. Pero la estamos buscando de todas maneras. Es una fugitiva de Azkaban. Es una larga historia y, me temo que no tengo tiempo para eso.

Uno de los Aurors salió del hospital dirigiéndose a Ginny.

-Según lo que me contó una de las sanadoras, la señorita Chang había despertado hace media hora atrás, preguntando por Harry Potter. Cuando la funcionaria le dijo que no estaba allí, no dijo nada más. Y, según la señorita Patil, aquella misma sanadora se quedó dormida mientras vigilaba a los pacientes de la unidad de cuidados intensivos, momento en que Chang escapó del hospital.

Ginny estaba confundida. ¿Para qué demonios Cho quería encontrarse con Harry? ¿Para otra noche de pasión? Era poco plausible. Debía estar enterada que los Aurors estaban tras sus huellas entonces, ¿qué motivo la había impulsado a escapar de Azkaban, acabar en el hospital y, por último, fugarse de allí también? Debía ser algo muy importante. ¿Matarlo? Era improbable, no concordaba con su carácter.

Sólo había una cosa que podría sonar como una posibilidad real.

¿Había algo acerca de Harry que Cho sabía y los demás no?

Esa misma noche lo sabría.

* * *

><p>Dos guardias uniformados tenían una expresión apropiada para alguien que se dirigiera a la horca. Ostentaban hombros caídos, rostros agotados y arrastraban los pies a medida que caminaban hacia la oficina de su jefe. Lucían así porque no habían logrado hallar ese libro, ni siquiera en la casa de Potter, donde era más probable que lo pudieran encontrar. Casi se tropezaban en los escalones a causa de la forma en que las subían. Cuando uno de ellos abrió la puerta del despacho del jefe, sus manos temblaban violentamente. Presentían que iba a ser una visita muy corta.<p>

Ambos entraron a la suntuosa oficina y vieron al jefe, oculto por las sombras, como siempre hacía cuando tenía visitas. Aunque no pudieran ver su rostro, sabían que no estaba contento con ellos, sobre todo, al ver la forma en que hicieron su aparición en el despacho. Vieron cómo se ponían de pie, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, con ambos manos apoyándose sobre el escritorio. Era la postura de matanza.

-No es necesario que me digan ni una sola palabra –dijo el jefe, su voz grave cargada de veneno-. No tienen ese libro. No lo pudieron encontrar. ¡Para de inútiles! –El jefe, al gritar, diseminó saliva sobre sus papeles, sin importarle un rábano-. ¿Qué les dije? ¿Lo recuerdan siquiera?

Ambos guardias no dijeron nada. Estaban demasiado aterrados como para pronunciar palabra. Sabían lo que venía a continuación.

-Estoy gravemente decepcionado de ustedes dos –dijo el jefe, con voz más suave, pero no menos peligrosa-. ¿Y se dicen llamar guardias de seguridad? Si fueran menos distraídos no hubieran tenido que enfrentar esto. ¡Ambos están despedidos! ¡Lárguense de aquí, perros sarnosos! ¡AHORA!

Los dos guardias, más cabizbajos que antes, se retiraron de la oficina, pero justo cuando iban a cerrar la puerta, la voz del jefe estalló una vez más.

-¡Y no olviden entregar esos uniformes! ¡Hasta una alimaña sería más digna de usar esas ropas que ustedes!

Asintiendo miserablemente, ambos cerraron la puerta. El jefe respiró hondo para calmarse y, después de unas cuantas inspiraciones, se volvió a sentar, tratando de pensar en la mejor forma de recuperar ese libro. Eran las doce y media de la noche. Sabía que debía estar descansando, pero los hechos recientes no le permitían darse el lujo de visitar su cama para pegar una pestañada. Tenía que recuperar ese libro, por cualquier medio necesario.

El problema, como siempre, era elegir a la persona adecuada para la labor. Por supuesto, él sabía dónde estaba el libro y, también sabía que los Aurors habían descubierto la verdadera naturaleza del libro. Y, de pasada, supo lo que debía hacer.

Tenía que usar a su mascota nuevamente, perfectamente posicionada para robar el documento y regresarlo a donde pertenecía, en su bóveda y bajo una custodia más tupida. Sacó su celular y marcó un número que ya había pasado a ser un contacto frecuente. Sabía que había invertido mucho dinero por sus servicios, pero aquellos habían valido la pena, por mucho. Esperó a que la línea conectara y, segundos después, una voz conocida habló en el auricular.

-¿Qué desea?

-Quiero que recupere algo que me fue robado.

-¿En qué consiste?

El jefe se lo dijo, omitiendo los detalles esenciales para que no supiera lo que era realmente. Nadie más que el jefe debía saber todo acerca de ese proyecto secreto que cambiaría todo. Inclinaría la balanza a su favor, y aquello les convenía a muchas personas. Y, todos los males que cometió quedarían olvidados en aras de una nueva era para ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle. Nadie había tratado de cambiar el mundo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo él y los que vinieron antes. Porque el plan que estaba llevando a cabo no era algo reciente, ni menos un esquema que se le hubiera ocurrido íntegramente a él. El plan venía desarrollándose desde hace mucho tiempo, alargándose a través de los siglos, para recuperar lo que siempre había sido suyo y que otros estaban amenazando con quitarles.

-De acuerdo. Pero debe pagarme extra.

-Cuando vea ese documento en mi escritorio le haré la transferencia. Con suerte, quizá ya no necesite sus servicios después de eso. Pero le garantizo que con todo lo que le he pagado podrá hacer la vida que siempre quiso, no trabajar nunca más en su vida, irse en silencio y nadie lo perseguirá por lo que ha hecho.

-Suena muy bien. –El asesino hizo una pausa para relamerse ante la idea que le había planteado su cliente-. Le llamaré cuando tenga el paquete y esté frente a la puerta de su casa para que lo tome usted en persona.

El hombre colgó. El jefe sonrió.

Pero su satisfacción duró poco.

Un virulento temblor sacudió la mansión por completo. Un agujero se formó en el suelo el cual abarcaba la mitad de la oficina. Los vidrios se hicieron añicos, los divanes se precipitaron con un estruendo ensordecedor hacia el primer piso y el crujido de la madera quebrarse y romperse en las paredes. Segundos después, una buena parte del inmueble se derrumbó y cayó al suelo con un estrépito infernal. El jefe se había afirmado de su escritorio, varios hilos de sangre cayendo por sus sienes a causa de las eyecciones derivadas de la explosión. Quien fuera dueño de la mansión se irguió y caminó con tiento hacia el enorme boquete en medio del piso de su oficina.

Y, por las ventanas rotas, pudo ver a dos sujetos que corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas lo más lejos que se pudiera del inmueble. Los colores de sus uniformes eran inconfundibles.

* * *

><p>Harry volvió a subir adonde descansaban Neville y Hermione, acompañado de Ginny y una escolta de tres Aurors. Harry había enviado a los demás a buscar a Cho Chang y dio instrucciones a los que todavía permanecían en la oficina a seguir reuniendo información acerca de próximos lanzamientos de satélites. Cuando llegó a la unidad de cuidados intensivos del tercer piso, vio que Hermione ya estaba despierta, un poco desorientada, pero en buen estado.<p>

-Hola Harry –saludó Hermione, sonando un poco ida.

-Hermione –dijo él, sin preámbulos-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

El tono serio de Harry la desconcertó un poco.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Recuerdas la marca que llevas en tu espalda? ¿Ese dibujo que tiene la forma de un fénix?

Hermione asintió, todavía un poco desorientada como para manifestar que sí lo recordaba con palabras.

-¿Qué dirías si vieras algo similar en la espalda de otra persona? ¿Pensarías que se trata de una coincidencia o creerías que hay una razón por la que esto ocurre?

La castaña pareció pensar por instantes, como si su cerebro se hubiera mantenido apagado por varios años. Después de treinta largos segundos, Hermione respondió.

-Es una pregunta extraña, como si tú ya supieras la respuesta –dijo ella, los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la sospecha-. ¿Acaso hay alguien que tiene algo similar a mí en su espalda?

Harry no dijo nada. De pronto, se quitó la túnica y se levantó la camisa por detrás, revelando su espalda. Hermione sólo necesitó un par de segundos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Sintió arcadas cuando lo hizo. Desconcierto. No, eso era decir poco. Era derechamente increíble y, de algún modo, terrorífico. Hecha de la misma forma que su propia marca del fénix, la marca de un dragón adornaba la espalda de Harry.

-¿Y… y cuándo te diste cuenta que tenías eso en tu espalda? –quiso saber Hermione, temiendo que estuviera en un sueño y no hubiera despertado todavía.

-Cuando me iba a duchar, hace no mucho –respondió Harry-. Me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta que tenía algo como tatuado en mi espalda. Cuando me giré para verlo mejor, supe que era un dragón.

Sucedió sin previo aviso. De pronto, Harry y Hermione sintieron como si algo ardiente estuviera tocándoles la espalda. Ginny, pálida a causa del temor de ver a sus dos amigos revolcándose de dolor, se adelantó a todos y levantó la bata de papel que tenía puesta Hermione, revelando el dibujo del fénix. Pero, para su consternación y sorpresa, divisó unas palabras formándose debajo de la marca y, temiendo lo peor, supo que en Harry estaba ocurriendo lo mismo, como si un hierro al rojo vivo estuviera escribiendo las palabras sobre su piel.

El dolor terminó así como surgió.

Ginny se acercó a ambas espaldas, leyendo lo que había sido escrito. La frase era la misma en Harry y Hermione. Cuando la leyó, supo que estaba ocurriendo algo más que muertes, desapariciones y complots en el país.

"_Cuando la bestia dormida tome por asalto a la humanidad y la tenga en sus garras, el dragón y el fénix serán los estandartes que iluminen el camino a la libertad_"

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Decidí que sí voy a hacer la historia de humor. Voy a parodiar esta misma historia, pues se trata de la historia más seria que he escrito hasta ahora. El título, pese a que ya sé cómo se va a llamar, lo mantendré en reserva hasta que lo publique. Y otra cosa: está a arbitrio del lector decidir cuál historia seguir, si la original o la parodia. Del mismo modo, a quien le guste la parodia y se interese en la historia original, tiene toda la libertad del mundo para leer (y para comentar es aplicable lo mismo anterior) Ojalá que nadie lo vea como una forma de publicitar esta historia, porque esa no es mi intención. Mi intención no va más allá de mostrar que soy capaz de reírme de mí mismo.

Hecha esta aclaración, me despido (estoy muy cansado y no se me ocurre un lugar que no haya visitado todavía)

Gilrasir.


	16. Condición Delta

**Capítulo XVI: Condición Delta**

Nadie tenía la más remota idea de lo que significaba aquella frase, escrita como con un hierro caliente en las espaldas de Harry y Hermione. Las caras de los presentes expresaban profunda estupefacción y desconcierto. Ginny estuvo tentada en llevarse las manos a la cara de la sorpresa, pero se contuvo a tiempo; había tareas que debían llevarse a cabo en esos instantes, una de ellas relacionada con el escape de una paciente que, al mismo tiempo, era convicta de Azkaban. Carraspeó para hacerse escuchar.

-Harry. Necesitamos capturar a Cho Chang.

El Auror se volvió hacia su ex novia.

-Ella sabe algo.

Hermione y Ginny no esperaban aquellas palabras.

-¿Cómo? –inquirieron ambas al unísono.

-Cho sabe algo acerca de lo que está ocurriendo –aclaró Harry, poniéndose de pie y mirando a las dos mujeres con un semblante serio-. Tenías razón Ginny. Pasé la noche con ella. Pero eso no es lo que me llamó la atención. Ella intentaba protegerme de los Aurors para que no cayera preso. Y no creo que lo hacía porque creyera que soy inocente; creo que lo hizo porque ella sabe algo acerca de mí que los demás no. Además, no me parece el tipo de persona que deba caer en prisión por una tontería.

Ginny, de algún modo, se sintió ofendida.

-¡Esa condenada cocinera me besó! –exclamó la pelirroja, poniéndose roja de repente.

-Pero ese no es un crimen –dijo Harry razonablemente-. Ahora, quiero que entregues instrucciones a los Aurors encargados de la búsqueda de Chang para que no la tomen prisionera. Diles que la traigan directamente a mi oficina y, no quiero que la lastimen, sino podría arrepentirse.

Ginny iba a protestar pero Hermione puso una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza. La pelirroja se tranquilizó, pero un pensamiento venenoso se estaba abriendo paso en su conciencia.

-¿Te gusta Cho todavía? –preguntó, tratando, sin éxito, de sonar casual.

Harry se acercó a ella y la miró con una sonrisa bien puesta en su cara.

-No sé de qué demonios estás hablando –dijo, tomándola por los hombros. Ginny creía que la iba a besar, pero Harry mantuvo las distancias-. Es muy hermosa, no lo niego, pero jamás llegará a ser ni la mitad de alegre de lo que eres tú.

La pelirroja no sabía qué decir. ¿Era ésta una luz de esperanza? ¿Podrían volver a estar juntos? Ginny sabía que no iba a ser posible. Jamás podría volver a mirarlo sin sentir vergüenza. Lo había estado cazando con una determinación inquebrantable, creyendo ciegamente que él era el asesino de su hermano, sólo para descubrir que nunca había cometido tal atrocidad. El hecho que hubiera recibido un hermoso cumplido de parte de él lo hacía todo más complicado. Harry la estaba perdonando, pero ella, Ginny, sentía que no se merecía su perdón. Se sentía culpable de todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué jamás usó su sentido común? Harry era perfectamente incapaz de asesinar tan fríamente a su mejor amigo por una mísera mitad de un plano. ¿Qué podía hacer para reparar semejante error?

Ginny tragó saliva y crispó los puños.

-Haré lo que me ordenaste.

Y la pelirroja salió de la sala, a paso firme, como si su momento de tristeza hubiera sido parte de su imaginación. Harry la miró desaparecer a través de la puerta antes de volverse hacia Hermione.

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione asintió, mirando a Neville, quien todavía estaba inconsciente. No sabía qué le había pasado esta vez para caer en el hospital, pero las vendas manchadas de sangre en su cuerpo le dieron una buena idea.

-¿Quién lo hirió?

Harry la miró. Los ojos de Hermione expresaban preocupación y creyó saber lo que estaba pensando. Ya se le había muerto un novio de una forma inexplicable y ahora, estaba teniendo los mismos temores nuevamente. Neville había estado ya dos veces al borde de la muerte y los responsables de ello todavía estaban ocultos entre las sombras.

-Le tendieron una trampa. Fue baleado por cincuenta policías cuando salía de una casa a buscar la otra mitad del plano.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizada.

-Por suerte, no le hirieron ningún órgano vital. Debería estar bien para mañana.

Hermione suspiró.

-Ojalá que sí.

Harry se puso de pie, miró fijamente a la castaña y la abrazó firmemente, acariciándole el cabello y aspirando su perfume. Hermione envolvió la cintura de su amigo, apretándose contra él, buscando un refugio ante la tormenta en la que ella estaba inmersa. Ambos se separaron con dificultad, todavía sosteniéndose por los brazos y mirándose intensamente. Después de varios instantes, Harry desvió la vista de los ojos del color de la miel de la castaña y también desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Hermione sola con un Neville que todavía no abría los ojos. Esperaba que se hubiera imaginado lo que sintió hace instantes atrás, porque si no era así, las cosas se complicarían más aún.

* * *

><p>En ese lugar eran las tres de la mañana. La noche se antojaba tranquila. Ni siquiera los grillos hacían acto de presencia. No había luna y el inmueble era iluminado por las luminarias de la calle adyacente. Las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas y los perros guardianes descansaban frente la puerta que daba entrada a la suntuosa casa. La verja estaba electrificada y un ligero zumbido se podía escuchar desde éste, pero la persona que observaba la casa desde el tejado de otro inmueble no estaba interesada en estupideces como esa.<p>

Vestido totalmente de negro y una máscara cubriendo su cara, sacó un arma de aspecto futurista de su espalda y la apuntó hacia el techo de la casa. Un sonido sordo se escuchó cuando el desconocido apretó el gatillo y, fracciones de segundo después, el inconfundible sonido de metal con madera resonó levemente en la noche. El hombre clavó el arpón en el techo, comprobó la tensión de la cuerda y colocó una especie de rodamiento sobre ésta, la cual conectaba con el cuerpo fornido del sujeto a través de otra cuerda. Sin duda, sin miedo y con toda la determinación del mundo, se lanzó hacia la mansión, la gravedad haciendo todo el trabajo por él. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar la pared, accionó una pequeña palanca en su mano izquierda y el rodamiento disminuyó su velocidad, haciendo que el hombre se colgase de la ventana sin hacer ruido alguno. Trepó con toda la sutileza de un gato, abrió la ventana con una varita que sacó del bolsillo de su traje y entró al inmueble.

Descendió las escaleras en silencio, sin siquiera hacer crujir los escalones y se dirigió a la cocina, teniendo la precaución de no encender la luz. Sacó su varita una vez más, la enarboló por encima de su cabeza y una bola de luz apareció en la punta de ésta, flotando en el aire. Como si estuviera conduciendo una orquesta invisible, movía la varita de un lado a otro, dirigiendo la bola de luz cerca del horno y dejándola ahí. Regresó a las escaleras, subiéndolas tan silenciosamente como antes y salió por la ventana y reconectándose con el rodamiento que se deslizaba por la cuerda. Accionó otra palanca, esta vez en su mano derecha, y un pequeño motor inserto dentro del rodamiento cobró vida, alejando al intruso de la mansión. Cuando estuvo a cuatro metros de ésta, se giró y arrojó un paquete delgado, el cual entró limpiamente por el agujero de la ventana y, usando su varita una vez más, la cerró, dejando ningún rastro de su paso.

El desconocido retiró el arpón, apretó un botón en el arma y el extremo que se clavó en el techo de la mansión volvió solo, sin hacer ruido, no sin antes retirar el rodamiento del cable y guardando el arma en su espalda nuevamente. En completo silencio, el tipo descendió una escalera plegable, la cual se apresuró a guardar en una maleta grande, junto con el arpón, la cual depositó en el maletero de un sedán negro. El sujeto se quitó las ropas negras, las tiró en un tacho de basura y luego prendió fuego a todo. Hecho esto, el hombre subió a su vehículo, encendió el motor tranquilamente y, del mismo modo, dobló la esquina y se alejó del lugar.

Cuando estuvo a más de diez cuadras de allí, el sujeto extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su camisa e hizo un movimiento circular con ésta. Vio a una hermosa mujer acercándose a él, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. El hombre, sonriendo amablemente, le preguntó adónde iba y la muchacha le dijo su destino. Y, haciendo poco ruido, el taxi continuó su recorrido, mientras que diez cuadras más atrás, un feroz estampido hizo despertar a todo el mundo.

* * *

><p>En un lugar separado más de seis husos horarios de los hechos narrados con anterioridad, una alarma comenzó a sonar hace sólo diez minutos atrás. Las actividades de más de diez mil personas en uno de los complejos de defensa más grandes del mundo se volvieron frenéticas en cuestión de segundos. Los cafés quedaron olvidados, los pastelillos de crema rodaron por el suelo y diez millares de pares de pies comenzaban a agitarse e impacientarse. Los teléfonos sonaban, los operadores respondían y todo el aparato de espionaje despertó bruscamente de un largo sueño.<p>

El capitán Richard Rowland estaba tomando una siesta cuando saltó de su cama producto de la alarma. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese sonido y supo que aquello no podía augurar nada bueno. Bostezando en contra de su mejor juicio, Rowland se puso de pie, se puso su uniforme y caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin correr. La actividad en el centro de mando era efervescente, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando papeles, documentos secretos e informes de Inteligencia. ¿Qué cuernos pudo haber sucedido para ameritar tamaña operación?

-Capitán Rowland –llamó uno de los empleados-. Será mejor que venga conmigo. Hay una emergencia.

-¿Emergencia? –repitió el capitán como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo-. ¿Acerca de qué?

El empleado lo apremió a que lo siguiera. Bufando, Rowland siguió al hombre, atravesando una maraña de monitores de computadoras que mostraban información a velocidad absurda y llegando a una sala pequeña, pero con una pantalla enorme que mostraba el noticiero de la tarde. El capitán pudo ver una casa suntuosa en llamas, gente acercándose a curiosear, bomberos llevando una camilla cubierta por una lona amarilla. En la parte inferior de la pantalla, unas palabras se deslizaban en caracteres muy grandes para que la gente no se perdiera ningún detalle.

"Primer Ministro Ruso sufre atentado a las tres y cuarto de la mañana, hora local. La víctima fue hallada muerta en el primer piso de su mansión con quemaduras en el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo. Evidencias halladas en el inmueble sugieren que el atentado pudo haber sido causado por magos".

-¿Qué rayos…? –maldijo el capitán Rowland, crispando los puños y haciendo visibles las venas en su cuello-. ¿Qué hacen magos tras el Primer Ministro Ruso?

-Eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar –dijo el empleado-. Desplegamos a todos nuestros agentes por el país para tratar de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible. Nuestros satélites están en la búsqueda también señor.

Rowland quedó en silencio por instantes. Cuando habló, lo hizo con tanta tensión que su voz tembló por momentos.

-Comunícame con el Primer Ministro Inglés por favor.

-Enseguida.

Dos minutos después, un hombre de cabello entrecano, amplio bigote y rostro serio y adusto miraba al capitán Rowland por la enorme pantalla de la sala de reuniones.

-Estaba a punto de irme a mi casa a descansar cuando recibí esta llamada. Espero que sea algo importante, capitán.

Rowland entornó los ojos antes de hablar.

-El Primer Ministro Ruso ha sido víctima de un atentado y, como consecuencia, fue asesinado. Hallaron evidencia que un mago fue el responsable del ataque, una varita para ser específicos. Según informes de Inteligencia, la varita hallada está hecha de sauce cuyo centro contiene pelo de cola de unicornio. Concluyeron que la varita fue hecha por un hacedor de varitas llamado Ollivander y, según el informe, aquello cae dentro de la jurisdicción de su contraparte del mundo mágico.

El hombre en pantalla se puso blanco de repente y se puso a jugar con su bigote por varios momentos, durante los cuales el capitán Rowland golpeteaba con los pies en señal de impaciencia. Luego, después de varios minutos, el Primer Ministro Inglés respondió.

-De acuerdo, me comunicaré con Kingsley para transmitirle lo que me acaba de decir.

El Primer Ministro Inglés acababa de terminar de hablar cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió violentamente y un hombre vestido de manera similar al empleado con el cual estaba hablando el capitán Rowland irrumpió en el lugar sin ninguna elegancia, llevando varios papeles en una mano y una expresión de alarma en su cara.

-El presidente ruso acaba de hacer una declaración –dijo, casi sin aliento en su voz-. Dice que el ataque a su Primer Ministro es el acto de un cobarde y que no quedará impune.

Rowland palideció a la velocidad del rayo al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Está loco? ¿No querrá iniciar acciones bélicas contra los magos? ¿Qué ganará con eso? –El capitán recuperó el color de su cara e hizo rápidos pensamientos-. Thompson, llama al embajador, rápido. Tenemos que zanjar este problema por las buenas… o todo el mundo se irá a la mierda.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la Oficina de Aurors, Harry y Ginny debatían los posibles paraderos de Cho Chang, en el momento en que la chimenea por la cual habían llegado ambos a la oficina se encendió nuevamente, haciéndolos saltar. Un hombre calvo con un pendiente en una oreja apareció en medio de las llamas. Era el Ministro Interino de la Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt. El recién aparecido dio una mirada amplia a la oficina antes de dirigirse de Harry.<p>

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho del jefe de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Harry se quedó mirándola por unos instantes para después fijar toda su atención a la cabeza entre las llamas.

-Acabo de hablar con el Primer Ministro. Me llamó hace unos diez minutos atrás para comunicarme que su similar ruso fue asesinado a causa de un atentado, hará como media hora atrás. Dice que estuvo hablando con un representante de Inteligencia de un país al otro lado del Atlántico y dice tener evidencias que el ataque fue ejecutado por un mago. También identificaron la varita utilizada con ese fin. Según ellos, es de sauce con núcleo de pelo de cola de unicornio…

Harry sintió que un cubo de hielo se deslizaba por su garganta hasta caer gélidamente en su estómago. Conocía muy bien aquella descripción, porque aquella coincidía con las características de la varita de Ron, aunque la única forma de comprobar que en realidad lo era, requería el uso de otra varita y un encantamiento que una vez realizó por accidente en cuarto año. Logró componer un rostro desapasionado cuando se dirigió al Ministro.

-¿Y tienen la varita?

-Viene en camino –contestó Kingsley-. Nos aseguramos que los agentes correctos tomaran las evidencias del atentado y llegarán directamente al laboratorio en la Oficina de Aurors. Es más, yo creo que debería llegar en este mismo momento.

Segundos después que Kingsley terminara de hablar, una puerta se abrió y se cerró, y Harry pudo oír claramente la llegada de un paquete desde Rusia y que sería trasladado al laboratorio.

-Acaba de llegar –dijo Harry. Kingsley sonrió brevemente.

-Pero la varita no es lo más importante –dijo el Ministro, un visible aire de preocupación rondando por su cara-. Acabo de ver por la televisión las declaraciones del presidente ruso y no me gusta para nada el panorama político actual. Tiene pensado redactar una declaración de guerra en contra de nosotros, quiero decir, los magos. Y lo que es peor, casi la totalidad de la población no mágica lo apoya. El Primer Ministro Ruso era muy popular entre la gente. Esto se puede salir de control en cualquier momento.

Harry estaba abismalmente desconcertado con la noticia del Ministro de la Magia. Había un aire de incertidumbre con el cual lidiar en el mismo país y, ahora, un clima tenso se podía vivir en las relaciones diplomáticas entre Inglaterra y Rusia. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en el mundo? No creía que ambas naciones quisieran entablar guerra, pero a alguien le interesaba mantener la tensión lo más alta posible. No podía imaginar quién.

-Tenemos que despertar a los embajadores ahora mismo –dijo Kingsley, con cierta urgencia en la voz-. Estoy seguro que al Ministro Ruso de la Magia tampoco le van a gustar estas noticias, si es que no se ha enterado todavía, pero creo que ya lo sabe. Inteligencia ya sabe que la varita fue hecha aquí, en Inglaterra y, como es natural, los rusos también lo saben ahora, así que están apuntando los dardos hacia acá. Por eso necesito que resuelvas rápido el tema de la varita, si no quieres que se inicie una Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Harry se sentía abrumado por el hecho que dependía de él si dos naciones dejaban a un lado las palabras para ocupar las armas. Asintió levemente con la cabeza sin embargo, tratando de componer su rostro para no lucir demasiado nervioso. La cabeza de Kinsgley desapareció de en medio de las llamas, dejando al jefe de la Oficina de Aurors con muchas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Quién o quiénes asesinaron al Primer Ministro Ruso? ¿Serán los mismos que asesinaron a Ron, a Casius Fergusson y al niño del Támesis? ¿Qué querían lograr con estos actos tan selectivos de violencia? ¿De verdad estaban tan decididos a ir tan lejos como para desencadenar una guerra entre dos países cuya historia bélica era nula? Pero Harry no tuvo tiempo para pensar siquiera en una hipótesis para todas aquellas interrogantes. Ginny acababa de aparecer en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, con un rostro serio y una postura decidida.

-¿Sí?

-Logramos dar con el paradero de Cho Chang.

Harry halló la excusa perfecta como para desviar sus pensamientos de cosas tan complicadas.

-¿Dónde está? –dijo, sin tiempo para preámbulos.

-No lo vas a creer Harry, pero ella está en tu casa, esperándote. No quiere hablar con nadie más que contigo. Y, como nos diste órdenes de no lastimarla, no hemos hecho más que rodear el inmueble y esperar. Dice que tiene que decirte algo de suma importancia, y además dijo que tiene que ver con todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Harry se quedó de piedra, mirando a Ginny como fascinado con ella. Así que sus corazonadas no eran infundadas después de todo. Cho sabe algo. Pero ahora, lo que debía averiguar era qué era lo que sabía y cuánto. Supuso que debía ser algo importante, sino no se atrevería a fugarse de Azkaban por cosas triviales. Después de varios minutos, durante los cuales Ginny lo miró inquisitivamente, Harry tomó su decisión.

-Que nadie haga nada. Ordena a un par de Aurors que vengan al laboratorio para que analicen la varita que acaba de llegar. Iré a mi casa para oír qué quiere decirme Cho. Tú quedas a cargo por mientras.

Y Harry salió de la oficina como un huracán, dejando a Ginny plantada. La pelirroja sentía los párpados pesados ya, por lo que se dirigió a la pequeña y poco iluminada cocina a prepararse un poco de café para ver si con eso podía matar el cansancio que ya empezaba a atenazarla.

Eran las tres de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Las nueve de la noche.<p>

Nadie en todo el complejo tenía derecho de irse del trabajo para descansar. La situación actual no era como para tales cosas. Cualquier indicio de que podría haber guerra hacía que las leyes laborales no tuvieran ningún efecto, y eso era particularmente cierto para el capitán Rowland. Desde que se escuchó la alarma en la sala principal, no había tenido ni siquiera un leve respiro. Las noticias, los informes de Inteligencia, las comunicaciones con el embajador inglés y las incesantes declaraciones del presidente ruso lo tenían con la cabeza dando vueltas sin parar. La única buena noticia era que Kingsley ya se había puesto manos a la obra con la identificación de la varita que desencadenó el infierno seis husos horarios más allá. En la actual situación sonaba rocambolesca la promesa que se había hecho hace varias horas atrás, pensando en lo que haría después que saliera del trabajo.

Una cena con su mujer.

La intención de concebir a su primer hijo.

Esperanzas vanas.

Como era usual, la señora Rowland no tenía ni la más leve idea que su marido trabajaba en uno de los servicios de Inteligencia más importantes del mundo. Pensaba que era un gerente en una empresa de telecomunicaciones y que a veces no llegaba a casa porque tenía reuniones de última hora, o porque debía gestionar los procedimientos para mejorar o reparar los aparatos de telecomunicaciones de la empresa. Y el capitán tenía un trabajo tan estresante y absorbente que no tenía tiempo siquiera para ser infiel a su esposa.

Y las declaraciones del presidente ruso parecían no tener fin.

-¿Todavía no podemos contactarnos con el condenado embajador? Mira que se nos acaba el tiempo –rugía Rowland a un hombre que sostenía frenética como tres teléfonos al mismo tiempo.

-Las líneas están colapsadas, señor –dijo el operador con voz trémula-. Hay demasiadas llamadas entrantes y salientes.

-¿Y por qué pasa eso? Se supone que nuestro ancho de banda es suficiente como para cubrir todas las llamadas de esta oficina al mismo tiempo. ¡No me venga con excusas baratas! ¡Siga llamando al embajador!

El operador se volvió a su terminal y continuó discando el número de la embajada. Mientras tanto, el capitán Rowland paseaba entre las hileras de terminales, en los cuales gente tecleaba de forma compulsiva o tomaba como tres o cuatro auriculares al mismo tiempo, mirando de forma recurrente la gran pantalla que coronaba la sala, la cual estaba dividida en cuatro: la parte superior izquierda mostraba a un tipo con espeso cabello rubio hablando furiosamente con un montón de micrófonos, en la esquina superior derecha, una casa en ruinas que humeaba levemente, rodeada de bomberos y periodistas; en la porción inferior izquierda había un mapa del mundo en el cual se podían ver varios puntos rojos palpitantes y la zona inferior derecha mostraba una imagen satelital de alta resolución donde pequeños puntos se movían como hormigas.

Otro empleado se acercó al capitán, con varios papeles en la mano.

-Señor, tiene que ver esto.

Y le mostró los papeles.

Rowland los tomó y leyó el contenido cuidadosamente. Era un informe mecanografiado de uno de los tantos agentes radicados en otros países, pero éste era especial, pues provenía del lugar de los hechos recientes. Cuando terminó de leer el reporte de Inteligencia, supo la razón de por qué nadie había podido comunicarse con el embajador.

-Comunícame con el Secretario de Defensa, ¡de inmediato!

El empleado tomó los papeles frenéticamente y tecleó algo en su terminal. Segundos después, la pantalla gigante cambió su contenido. En lugar de varias pantallas, había una sola, mostrando a un hombre vestido de terno y corbata, calvo a excepción de una mata de cabello muy corto y entrecano a ambos lados de la cabeza. Las arrugas de su rostro lo hacían ver más agresivo y rudo y sus ojos grises eran como dos icebergs.

-¿Qué ocurre, capitán Rowland?

-Ha ocurrido algo impensable. Supongo que ha estado viendo las noticias.

El Secretario de Defensa arrugó el entrecejo. Al parecer se trataba de una pregunta obvia. Rowland decidió ir al grano.

-Como usted sabe, el presidente ruso ha estado haciendo declaraciones de guerra en contra de los magos. Hace poco supe que el Estatuto Craven va a ser rechazado, lo que significa que se va a acabar la cooperación entre ellos y nosotros. En consecuencia, tratamos de comunicarnos con la embajada inglesa para asesorarlos con miras a una solución diplomática, pero hace pocos instantes me llegó un informe de Inteligencia afirmando que el embajador también fue asesinado. El reporte oficial fue una turba de manifestantes descontentos con el atentado al Primer Ministro Ruso.

El hombre en la pantalla no dijo nada por un minuto entero, durante el cual arrugó más el entrecejo, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos y apretaba los labios. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo como si tuviera dificultades para respirar.

-¿Ha monitoreado la actividad militar rusa últimamente?

-Estamos posicionando satélites militares sobre la zona en este momento. En unos cuantos minutos sabremos si están preparándose para la guerra.

El Secretario de Defensa recuperó su talante impasible, como si hubiera aceptado la situación y se preparara para enfrentar una tormenta, cual capitán de barco que debiera cruzar aguas hostiles para llegar a su destino.

-Lo que no entiendo, es porque el presidente ruso hace esas declaraciones tan agresivas, si lo primero que debe hacer un líder de nación es buscar soluciones pacíficas a esta clase de problemas.

Rowland no había analizado la situación desde esa perspectiva. Pero no tuvo tiempo para profundizar en el tema, porque las imágenes satelitales de las bases militares rusas estaban siendo mostradas en las pantallas secundarias de la amplia sala. El capitán tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no abrir la boca de la consternación y la sorpresa.

-¿Sucede algo, capitán Rowland?

El aludido no respondió de inmediato. Todavía estaba absorto en las imágenes satelitales. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz queda, como si no quisiera que su superior supiera el siguiente capítulo de la pesadilla.

-La actividad militar rusa se ha duplicado en la última hora, y no sólo el ejército, sino que ya dos divisiones de acorazados, una de portaaviones y una de submarinos zarparon hace media hora atrás. Están haciendo ejercicios de fuego cercano en la costa.

-¿Así que tienen pensado invadir Inglaterra? –El Secretario de Defensa ponderó las implicaciones de lo que le estaba informando el capitán Rowland-. Inglaterra es un aliado militar nuestro. No podemos permitir que los rusos sigan adelante con sus planes. Instruya al consulado que intervenga para tratar de salvar la situación antes que las armas suenen. Mientras tanto, ordenaré que todas las bases militares estén en Condición Delta hasta que se solucione todo este maldito entuerto.

El hombre que era el Secretario de Defensa desapareció de la pantalla para reemplazarlo por las que ocupaban antes. El capitán Rowland estaba muy inquieto. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba encabezando la agencia, había estado trabajando en Condición Delta. Aquello significaba que si algo salía mal en las relaciones diplomáticas, las armas iban a humear en menos tiempo que el que tomaría alguien para decir "pero".

En los próximos días, sin embargo, aquel sería el menor de sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Cho Chang miraba, a través de las ventanas de la sala de estar en la casa Harry, al ejército de Aurors rodear el inmueble, varitas extendidas, pero incapaces de hacer nada. Una ligera satisfacción se hizo explícita en su boca. Sin embargo, aquella sensación duró poco, porque la puerta acababa de abrirse y otro Auror hacía aparición en la escena, sólo que no era cualquier agente de la ley. Además de ser el jefe de todas las personas que cercaban la casa, sabía que iba a jugar un papel crucial en los eventos por venir. Cho sonrió levemente. Harry Potter no tenía idea de lo importante que iba a convertirse de ahora en adelante.<p>

-Supe que estabas aquí –comenzó Harry, cerrando la puerta tras él con un movimiento de su varita-. Me gustaría saber cómo rayos te metiste en Azkaban y te fugaste sólo para verme otra vez.

La oriental hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo –dijo la morena, acomodándose más en el sillón-. Te lo contaré, pero quiero que te pongas cómodo también, porque no es cuento corto.

Harry compuso una mueca de irritación al darse cuenta que Cho lo estaba invitando a sentirse cómodo en su propia casa. Sin embargo, se acercó a uno de los sillones y tomó asiento, cruzando las piernas y mirando a la oriental con atención.

-Como sabes, Ginny supo de alguna manera que tú estabas en mi casa y me interrogó al respecto. Yo le contesté con vaguedades y supe que tu adorada ex novia quería enjuiciarme por obstrucción a la justicia, así que aproveché la ocasión para besarla. Bueno, sabes que no soy en absoluto lesbiana, pero le hice creer a Ginny que sí lo era, todo para asegurarme que me arrojaran a Azkaban, como en efecto ocurrió.

-¿Y por qué querías que te encerraran en Azkaban? –quiso saber Harry, preguntándose porqué rayos una persona querría que la encarcelaran a propósito.

-Tenía mis motivos –respondió Cho evasivamente-. Pero ya llegaré a ellos. Lo que importa ahora, es que una vez que me encerraron, hice que me trasladaran a la planta baja, ya sabes, adonde encierran a los asesinos en serie, violadores, ninfómanas y demás. Era importante que me encerraran en una celda del primer piso porque necesitaba información, información que necesitaba desesperadamente, aunque no pudiera usarla. Por eso, cuando encontré lo que buscaba, envié una lechuza con el pretexto de comunicarme con una amiga para decirle que estaba bien, pero la carta iba encaminada a otra persona. La jefa de investigación de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres decir, a Hermione?

-Así es. Ella es la única que puede aclararme muchas cosas que vi en esa celda. Le envié una carta más una fotografía oscurecida para que nadie más que Hermione la pudiera ver. Después de eso, juzgué que mi trabajo en Azkaban estaba hecho y escapé. Lo tenía planeado desde el principio. Llené una ampolla llena de un conocido psicotrópico muggle concentrado y la ingerí. La ampolla estaba diseñada para romperse con una acción muy específica, por ejemplo, golpearse en una zona precisa del cuerpo. Por eso, cuando me golpearon los guardias mientras estaba haciendo ciertas cosas que me ayudarían a trasladarme de celda, la ampolla no se rompió. Pero yo lo hice después de enviar la carta. No recuerdo lo que pasó hasta que abrí los ojos en una sala de hospital, pero supuse que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y vomitando espuma por la boca, porque eso fue lo que me dijo el médico cuando le pregunté qué pasaría si ingería demasiado de ese medicamento. Sin embargo, cuando miré a todo lados, supe que Hermione también estaba allí tendida en una cama e inconsciente. Cuando le pregunté a la sanadora qué le había ocurrido, me dijo que también le dio un ataque producto de una sobredosis del mismo psicotrópico que usé para que me sacaran de Azkaban. Estuve haciéndome la dormida hasta que una de las sanadoras bajó la guardia, me puse de pie y me apliqué un encantamiento desilusionador con la varita de la sanadora que se quedó dormida y escapé del hospital para decirte todo esto.

Harry, de algún modo, entendió que aquello no era más que la mitad de la historia.

-¿E hiciste todo eso para decirme cosas que yo hubiera averiguado por mi cuenta?

Cho lanzó una risa divertida que hizo eco en la sala de estar.

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo quería privacidad para lo que tengo que decir realmente-. La oriental se inclinó más hacia Harry, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Verás, las cosas que debo informarte son sólo para tus oídos.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la sala de uno de los servicios de Inteligencia más secretos del mundo, el capitán Richard Rowland todavía masticaba lo que el Secretario de Defensa le acababa de decir. "Todas las bases militares se encuentran en Condición Delta". Jamás había tenido que lidiar con semejante presión en lo que iba de su corta carrera como Jefe de Inteligencia. Estaba sentado en su despacho, con una mano apoyada en el escritorio y la otra en su sien, masajeándose la frente porque sentía un desagradable dolor de cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Podía ver analgésicos danzando alrededor de las paredes de su mente, tratando de atrapar uno, sin éxito. Abrió los ojos. No había nada parecido a un medicamento encima de su escritorio. Sus pensamientos rugieron.<p>

"Se supone que estamos preparados para todo y ni siquiera hay analgésicos en mi escritorio"

La puerta del despacho se abrió con violencia y un hombre entró sin siquiera pedir permiso, acarreando un montón de papeles mecanografiados, depositándolos sin ninguna elegancia sobre el escritorio del capitán Rowland, quien saltó de la sorpresa cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y más cuando el hombre dejó algunos documentos para que los viera. El capitán tomó la pila de papeles, apenas viendo las letras, mientras que el empleado estaba de pie allí, con las manos detrás de la espalda y moviéndose nerviosamente, como si esperaba que el dueño de la oficina fuera a evaluarlo por el informe que acababa de entregar. Pero Rowland no parecía entender nada de lo que decían los documentos, hasta que una palabra destacó por sobre las demás, y el capitán le dedicó más atención, tomando varios segundos en leer cada línea. Cuando acabó, miró al hombre con preocupación.

-¿Cuándo llegó esto?

-Hace veinte minutos, señor.

-¿Y estás seguro de la veracidad de este informe?

-Fue autenticado por varias fuentes oficiales –replicó el hombre, ya sin ponerse nervioso.

Rowland no dijo nada por momentos. Cuando habló, se dio cuenta que su voz temblaba ligeramente.

-Muy bien. Puede retirarse. Deje el informe conmigo.

El empleado salió de la oficina y el capitán se derrumbó sobre el asiento, sin saber qué ideas formular. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo formaba parte de una mala película de ciencia ficción. ¿Cómo era posible que se les hubiera escapado aquello? Decenas de satélites militares en órbita, cientos de agentes diseminados por el país, y nadie se había dado cuenta de algo que era obvio.

Abrumado, Rowland descolgó el teléfono de su oficina, marcó un número y esperó en la línea, volviendo a masajearse la cabeza. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba un analgésico y un café bien cargado.

Una voz se escuchó de repente en el auricular.

-¿Qué desea esta vez, capitán Rowland?

Quien se sobaba la cabeza tragó saliva.

-Creo… creo que tengo más malas noticias.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, creo que llegó el momento que sepas la verdad –dijo Cho Chang en tono dramático y solemne, como si estuviera preparándose para dar un discurso después de un funeral. Harry hizo una mueca de impaciencia; no le gustaba que su interlocutora jugara de esa forma con él, sobre todo con cosas que podrían tener mucha importancia e impacto en los acontecimientos por venir.<p>

-Todo comenzó cuando llegaste a mi casa en busca de asilo –dijo la oriental-. En específico, en el momento en que… ya sabes… la pasamos tan bien en mi cama-. Harry se puso ligeramente colorado con sólo recordar aquella anécdota-. Recuerdo que, después que te pusiste de pie para tomarte una ducha, vi algo que hizo que todo comenzara a precipitarse. Un dibujo, como un tatuaje, en tu espalda, un dibujo de un dragón. Yo sabía que esa era la señal, el primer indicio de que el mundo estaba a punto de sufrir cambios drásticos, porque ya ha ocurrido antes.

Harry dilató los ojos de tal manera que temió que sus párpados desaparecieran.

-¿Qué quieres decir, que esto ya ha ocurrido antes?

-Ay Harry, abre los ojos –repuso Cho con impaciencia mal disimulada-. Piensa en las grandes guerras de los muggles, piensa en cualquier evento drástico después del cual los carriles de la historia cambian de forma significativa. Es obvio que algo parecido está sucediendo ahora, y las señales que las presagiaban son las mismas. ¿Recuerdas la sociedad secreta que Dumbledore formó en los tiempos en que el Innombrable estaba en la cima de su poder?

-¿La Orden del Fénix?

-Exactamente –respondió Cho, sin poder reprimir la excitación de revelar, al fin, la información que ella ocultaba durante tantos años-. Sin embargo, Dumbledore ocultó la verdad al resto de la comunidad mágica con el fin de proteger a la sociedad. La Orden del Fénix no fue fundada por Dumbledore, sino que es una congregación de magos de más de un milenio de antigüedad y la misión que tienen es completamente diferente a la que dicen tener. Pero, esa información debo compartirla con otra persona.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Harry, de improviso deseoso de saber más.

-A su debido tiempo lo sabrás –repuso Cho misteriosamente-. Lo que tú debes saber, es que la Orden del Fénix no es la única sociedad secreta que existe actualmente. Hay otra, pero que está estrechamente relacionada con la Orden de Fénix. Menos magos saben de su existencia, pues parte de su misión implica mantenerse en el total anonimato. Verás, esa sociedad secreta es el brazo armado de la Orden del Fénix, su ejército particular cuyo propósito es proteger a los miembros de ésta y de salvaguardar el conocimiento que han guardado por cientos de años. La aparición de aquella singular marca en tu espalda es una prueba de que la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en peligro.

-¿Estás tratando de decirme que yo pertenezco, sin siquiera saberlo, a una sociedad secreta? –dijo Harry en un tono de total incredulidad.

-En efecto –dijo Cho, sonriendo-. Lo que quiero comunicarte, es que formas parte de la sociedad más secreta del mundo. El Clan del Dragón.

Harry se quedó mudo, su boca entreabierta, no podía sentir sus brazos y piernas a causa del estupor. ¿Él, un miembro de una secta llamada el Clan del Dragón? No recordaba haber participado en ningún ritual secreto ni firmado ningún pacto ni pronunciado ningún juramento que lo introdujeran en ninguna sociedad secreta.

-No entiendo cómo puedo pertenecer a una sociedad secreta sin siquiera saber que existe –dijo Harry, una nota de profunda incomprensión flotando junto con el sonido de su voz.

Cho volvió a sonreír.

-Los miembros del Clan del Dragón son seleccionados cuidadosamente, basándose en las hazañas de valor de los candidatos y sí, son elegidos sin el conocimiento de la persona. Esto es así para mantener la identidad de los miembros en secreto hasta que una persona es responsable de avisarles que pertenecen a la sociedad. Y, como puedes ver, esa persona soy yo.

Harry volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensando en todas las situaciones peligrosas por las que había pasado antes, en los actos de heroísmo que realizó para derrotar a Voldemort. Ahora que reflexionaba acerca de aquello, se dio cuenta que tenía cualidades de sobra para acceder al clan de soldados más secreto del mundo.

-Te digo esto no sólo por eso, sino porque tienes que ir al Templo del Dragón a participar de tu ceremonia de iniciación en la sociedad.

Harry temía que la oriental dijera algo por el estilo.

-¿Y eso no puede esperar?

-Me temo que no –dijo Cho, su tono de voz definitivo-. Mientras más pronto lo hagas, mejor. Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa. Primero debemos ir al hospital.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Hermione es la única que sabe cómo entrar en el Templo.

* * *

><p>-¡Pero cómo rayos nadie se dio cuenta! –rugió la voz del Secretario de Defensa en el auricular que sostenía un nervioso Richard Rowland-. Esa mujer tiene un montón de conocimiento por el que muchas agencias de Inteligencia matarían. Capitán, quiero que utilice todos los medios necesarios para proteger a esta mujer. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que podría suceder si la matan.<p>

Y la línea se cortó.

El capitán Rowland sentía la incómoda humedad de su propio sudor mojar su camisa. De nuevo se preguntó cómo rayos nadie pudo darse cuenta que varias facciones, tanto de Inteligencia como terroristas, querían la cabeza de esa mujer a cualquier precio. Mientras trataba de secarse el sudor de su frente, sintió otro portazo, el cual cayó como un hacha en la cabeza del capitán. Otro empleado llevaba un reporte mecanografiado muy breve más una fotografía de una mujer cuyo cabello negro y largo destacaba de entre sus demás rasgos.

-Señor, tenemos una emergencia.

-Qué sucede –increpó Rowland con brusquedad.

-Inteligencia dice que hay programado un atentado en el centro de Londres para las seis y media de la mañana, hora local.

-¿Un atentado? ¿Por parte de quién?

-No está claro aún, pero sabemos quién es el objetivo.

El estómago de Rowland se retorció de inmediato. Sabía a quién se refería el empleado, pero aquello no lo hizo sentirse mejor. Ahora, aparte de un analgésico y un café, necesitaba un antiácido.

-Bien. Comunícate con el Departamento de Defensa Inglés y diles que una persona muy importante será víctima de un atentado terrorista dentro de dos horas y media en Londres. Comunica que se trata de un Código Rojo, ellos lo entenderán.

El empleado tragó saliva.

-¿Y les digo el nombre del objetivo?

Rowland se sentó de nuevo en su silla giratoria, esperando que nadie más lo volviera a interrumpir hasta que se hubiera tomado todos sus remedios. Sin embargo, encaró al empleado y habló.

-Sí. Diles que Cho Chang está a punto de ser asesinada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Lo mismo que en mis otras historias. Guardaba luto por la muerte de una querida amiga mía y me costó retomar el hilo de esta historia tan compleja.

Un saludo.

Gilrasir.


	17. El lamento del cisne

**Capítulo XVII: El lamento del cisne**

-Tenemos un problema grave aquí –decía la voz apremiada del capitán Richard Rowland a un auricular rojo, el único en todo el complejo-. Nos ha llegado información de Inteligencia que se está armando un atentado en contra de una persona valiosa… sí como a las seis y media de la mañana… ¿qué cuál es su nombre? Cho Chang, sí, ella misma… avisa a todo el departamento que ella tiene las horas contadas, a menos que ustedes hagan algo para evitarlo… Sí, de acuerdo, estamos en contacto.

Rowland suspiró al poner el auricular de vuelta donde estaba, murmurando por lo bajo al ver la lentitud con la cual respondían los sistemas de seguridad británicos. Sin embargo, cuando escucharon el nombre de Cho, le pareció que todos en la oficina de Inglaterra reaccionaron de inmediato. El capitán sabía que la oriental era una figura importante en Londres, pero no tenía claros los detalles acerca del origen de su renombre. Sabía que era cocinera, modelo de calzados, estudiosa de criaturas mitológicas y aspiraba a ser modelo de ropa interior… además de pertenecer a una de las sociedades secretas más importantes del mundo mágico. ¿Será por esa razón? ¿Su fama sería atribuible a su afiliación a una sociedad secreta? ¿Y si por eso algunas personas querían verla muerta? Pero a Rowland no le importaba la razón de porqué debía morir, lo relevante era que iba a ser asesinada y era parte de su trabajo asegurarse que ella no mordiera el polvo con su corazón hecho pedazos.

En Londres, faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley apenas podía mantenerse despierta, aunque hubiera ingerido tres tazas de café humeante y cargado de forma consecutiva. Sus párpados pesaban toneladas, o al menos eso creía y su visión se desenfocaba a ratos, esperando por el resultado de los ensayos que le hacían a la varita hallada en el lugar del atentado contra el Primer Ministro Ruso. Deseaba estar afuera, haciendo labor de terreno; al menos el frescor del aire nocturno la mantendría despierta y, si estuviera cazando a alguien, la adrenalina lograría lo que el café no. Pero allí estaba, en la oficina, tratando de evitar reflexionar en el silencioso quiebre entre ella y Harry, pues era un tema que siempre le causaba dolor de cabeza y la sensación de tener una rebanada gruesa de cebolla acompañándola a todas partes. El Jefe de la oficina todavía no había emitido ningún reporte acerca de su encuentro con Cho Chang. ¿Podrían estar ambos burlándose de ella, de la misma forma en que lo hicieron cuando ella lo estaba tratando de capturar? El solo pensamiento hizo que el estómago de Ginny se retorciera dolorosamente.<p>

Media hora después de que la pelirroja se hubiera tomado su último café, un Auror con ojeras leves en sus ojos salió del laboratorio, sosteniendo la varita con una mano.

-La varita tiene las características de la de Ronald Weasley y parece que sí perteneció a él. Lo que no he podido averiguar todavía es qué hacía la varita de Ronald Weasley en el domicilio del Primer Ministro Ruso. Pareciera como si trataran de incriminarlo, aunque no es lógico, porque él está muerto. ¿Quién lo habría hecho?

Ginny se estaba preguntando la misma cosa, y los sentimientos hacia su hermano muerto volvieron a acosarla, amenazando con hacerla llorar nuevamente. Haciendo un esfuerzo masivo para componerse y volver a lo que la tenía ocupada, se acercó al Auror con un rostro inquisitivo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Hice las pruebas tres veces –respondió el Auror pacientemente, una cualidad de la que Ginny no disponía en esos precisos instantes-. No hay margen de error. Identifiqué incluso el animal y el árbol del cual proceden los componentes de la varita. Coinciden perfectamente con el registro de varitas en uso.

Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. La varita de Ron había sido hallada en la casa del Primer Ministro Ruso. No tenía ningún sentido. Ron estaba muerto, enterrado siete metros bajo tierra, sin ninguna posibilidad de verse involucrado en nada. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, el hecho que un mago hubiera asesinado al Primer Ministro Ruso tenía su significancia. Cabía la posibilidad que alguien quisiera encender las alarmas en ambos mundos. Primero, el rechazo del Estatuto Craven, lo cual implicaba una acción de no compromiso con los muggles para compartir conocimientos. Luego, menos de una semana después, el segundo al mando en la estructura del poder ruso fue asesinado. La cosa estaba comenzando a oler a podrido pero la fuente del aroma aún no había sido encontrado.

Pero Ron no podía estar implicado en todo este embrollo. Era ilógico que una persona muerta pudiera llevar a cabo un atentado y, más encima, dejar evidencia de su crimen. ¿Acaso era Ron un chivo expiatorio? Tampoco era plausible, por la misma razón de antes: estaba muerto. Ella misma vio su cadáver ser enterrado en el cementerio.

Un sonido crispado se escuchó de repente en la oficina. Uno de los Aurors, para descansar un rato del trajín nocturno, encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. En ese momento, el locutor sólo entregaba chismes de la farándula, hablando de un sórdido divorcio entre una actriz famosa y un empresario que, según lo poco que pudo oír Ginny, era dueño de un banco con muchas sucursales en todo el mundo. Pero, de improviso, las noticias cambiaron con más rapidez que las luces de un semáforo. Eran noticias de último minuto. Ginny se apresuró a sentarse frente al televisor para ver si se trataba de algo de importancia.

-Hace pocos minutos, tres cuerpos de importantes personajes públicos han sido hallados en diversos lugares de la ciudad de Londres. Uno fue encontrado en un pastizal al noroeste de la ciudad, otro apareció en la ribera del Támesis, al oeste de Londres y el último apareció en un contenedor de basura en Picadilly Circus. Uno de ellos fue identificado como William Shore, conocido político integrante de la Cámara de los Lores y miembro activo del Wizengamot. Según Scotland Yard, los otros dos hombres podrían tener una relación con Shore. Algunas evidencias apuntan a que estos tres sujetos fueron asesinados de la misma forma, pues tienen indicios de haber sido sometidos a electricidad de alta tensión… -La pelirroja recordó la noticia que cinco miembros de la Alta Corte Mágica habían desaparecido también…

Ginny, al oír las últimas palabras del anunciador de las noticias, se vio asaltada por una horrible sensación de alarma. ¿Electricidad de alta tensión? Su intuición le estaba susurrando al oído, sabiendo que una de las fuentes de electricidad de alta tensión era, a la vez, un conocido instrumento utilizado en las ejecuciones de criminales condenados a muerte. Todo era demasiada coincidencia. Ginny se horrorizó al unir los cabos sueltos: la contaminación con Brebaje de Hipnosis del Támesis, el asesinato del niño en la ribera del dichoso curso de agua, el programa de televisión que tenía absortos a millones de televidentes, el asesinato de tres importantes miembros del Wizengamot…

Ginny creía haber hallado, al fin, la relación entre la contaminación del Támesis y el reality show más visto de los últimos veinte años.

Sin embargo, una pregunta aún más complicada se le presentó sola frente a ella, una interrogante que, de responderse, podría poner en duda muchas cosas, entre ellas, su fe en el sistema político del mundo mágico.

¿Qué deseaba lograr Billings International con todo ese enrevesado plan?

* * *

><p>Harry aún no entendía cómo había pasado de estar ocupado tratando de capturar a Cho Chang a acompañar a esa misma mujer a buscar a Hermione para dirigirse a un antiguo templo perteneciente a una sociedad secreta, a la cual él pertenecía sin siquiera saberlo. Menos podía creer que hace sólo tres días atrás, su mejor amigo fue asesinado, junto con otras dos personas. Se sentía como si hubiera trotado leguas sin respiro, y seguía corriendo, al infatigable ritmo de la oriental. En ese momento lamentó que Cho fuera modelo de calzados.<p>

-¡Apúrate Harry! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

El Auror gruñó. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que trotar a las cuatro de la mañana hacia San Mungo, el cual sabía que estaba a kilómetros de su domicilio, detrás de una mujer que, hasta hace media hora atrás creía que era una simple cocinera y modelo de medio tiempo. No obstante, los hechos que vendrían a continuación harían de la frase "nada es lo que parece" un cliché manido y repetitivo.

Sorpresivamente, un lince plateado apareció por una calle secundaria. Harry y Cho frenaron en seco, la oriental sacando su varita, creyendo que se trataba de una amenaza. No obstante, el Auror miró al Patronus con curiosidad, como si jamás lo hubiera visto en su vida.

-Inteligencia informó de atentado contra Cho Chang a las seis y media de la mañana, lugar desconocido aún.

Y el animal desapareció en una nube de vapor plateado.

Harry quedó petrificado, incapaz de reaccionar apropiadamente, girando su cabeza en dirección a su compañera, sus ojos como platos, apenas atreviéndose a dar crédito a las palabras emitidas por el desaparecido Patronus, el cual supo que pertenecía a Kingsley. Cho tampoco entendía nada: creía que se trataba de una cámara escondida, lo cual le habían hecho antes. Sin embargo, sus ojos grises se posaron en los verdes de Harry, y ella comprobó que no se trataba de ninguna broma pesada.

-¿Es… es verdad? –balbuceó la oriental, sus párpados casi desapareciendo de sus ojos-. ¿Quién quiere matarme?

Harry tardó un momento en responder. Parecía ser que su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda velocidad.

-Ven. Acércate. ¡Rápido!

Cho tardó una fracción de segundo en obedecer. Harry alzó su varita y le dio tres golpecitos con ésta encima de la cabeza de la oriental, quien sintió la conocida sensación de tener agua fría derramándose desde donde Harry la tocó. Ella supo inmediatamente qué había hecho el Auror.

-Sígueme… y trata de no hacer ruido.

Cho no estaba como para bromas. Iba a seguir las órdenes de Harry a rajatabla, porque de aquello dependía si lograba llegar con vida al hospital. En todo caso, eran sólo las cuatro y media de la mañana y sólo restaban seis cuadras para llegar a San Mungo. Cho tenía la impresión que iban a ser las seis cuadras más largas de su vida.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos, estaba al tanto que ya estaban siendo observados muy de cerca.

* * *

><p>Un grupo de cinco hombres, vestidos con trajes negros muy ajustados y chalecos antibalas, sostenían rifles de asalto con lanzagranadas con los cañones hacia abajo y los dedos en el gatillo. Usaban lo que parecían radiotransmisores en miniatura en sus orejas y gafas, las cuales las tenían encima de sus cabezas. Caminaban con extrema lentitud, sus pasos inaudibles en las calles desiertas, aproximándose a esquinas con cautela y mirando a través de espejos para no tener que asomar sus cabezas. El líder del escuadrón, un tipo alto y esbelto con espesa barba y ojos de un verde esmeralda divisó, a través del espejo, a una persona joven de cabello revuelto, lentes, y una indumentaria para la risa, caminar por la acera. También lo hacía de una forma lenta, mirando en todas direcciones y haciendo extrañas señales con la mano a alguien invisible. Al principio, pensó que estaba loco, pero difícilmente un Auror trabajaría para el Ministerio de la Magia con su cerebro afectado. Debía haber una explicación.<p>

Discretamente, se puso las gafas y presionó un botón en el marco. Inmediatamente, la imagen cambió y todo se tiñó de un marrón intenso.

_No eres el único que puede hacer trucos de magia_ se dijo el líder del escuadrón.

Los demás miembros del pelotón imitaron a su capitán y, segundos después, todos pudieron ver la figura que acompañaba al extraño sujeto de las gafas. Tenía el cabello largo y liso y la estatura coincidía con los detalles que les entregaron hace una hora atrás. No podía ser otra persona.

_El objetivo._

-Bien. Escúchenme todos –dijo la voz grave y profunda del líder-. Ya saben las órdenes. Está prohibido intervenir hasta que las fuerzas hostiles aparezcan en el perímetro. Sólo está permitido el uso de fuerza no letal y, bajo ninguna circunstancia, maten a ningún enemigo. El mando ordenó que los llevaran vivos al cuartel general.

Todos asintieron en señal de aprobación. Luego de la breve instrucción del capitán, los miembros del escuadrón siguieron al objetivo por una calle paralela, sin deshacerse de las gafas de visión térmica. Silenciosos como sombras, el equipo de operaciones especiales de una de las divisiones armadas más conocidas del mundo continuó tras los talones del extraño sujeto con lentes y su invisible compañera, dispuestos a todo a cumplir con la misión que les fue encomendada.

Mientras tanto, desde las alturas de un edificio de diez pisos, una figura ataviada con una armadura de aspecto pesado y una capa negra observaba a los soldados seguir al Auror con ojos expectantes.

* * *

><p>Las cinco de la mañana.<p>

Ginny Weasley daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra, el sueño desterrado de su cuerpo. El hecho que al fin hubiera descubierto una relación entre la contaminación del Támesis y el programa de televisión que tenía a toda Inglaterra con los traseros en el borde del asiento le sentó a la pelirroja como un golpe de adrenalina. Aurors correteaban de un lado a otro de la oficina como hormigas laboriosas, llevando informes, reportes y fotografías. Los Aurors presentes estaban divididos en dos equipos: uno se dedicaba a procurar los cuerpos hallados de los miembros del Wizengamot y hallar evidencias para determinar la causa exacta de sus decesos y el otro buscaba afanosamente cualquier detalle respecto a próximos lanzamientos de satélites, ya sean comerciales, de telecomunicaciones o militares. Sin embargo, Ginny todavía estaba pensando en las runas escritas en el plano del satélite y en que Hermione podría traducirlas, y en que otras personas no deseaban que se conocieran las palabras ocultas en los símbolos. Hermione había terminado en el hospital sólo por ser la mayor experta en runas de toda Gran Bretaña. No podía permitir que su mejor amiga fuera asesinada por su conocimiento. La decisión de Ginny fue rotunda y rápida. Tomó el plano del satélite, lo plegó hasta que cupiera en el bolsillo de su túnica e iba a salir de la oficina cuando una voz la llamó.

-Señorita Weasley. Hemos recuperado los cuerpos de las tres víctimas. Están en el laboratorio y ya tengo a unos hombres haciéndoles análisis.

Ginny se volvió hacia quien le había hablado.

-De acuerdo. Mantenme informada. Voy a San Mungo a hacer otras averiguaciones. Tú quedas a cargo Chambers.

La pelirroja, suspirando levemente, como implorando al cielo por un poco de respiro, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, bajando seis pisos para llegar a las salidas del Ministerio. Ginny siempre pensó que la forma de ingreso y egreso de los funcionarios del Ministerio era un tanto asquerosa y a veces proponía que reemplazaran los baños públicos por puertas giratorias que condujeran a los magos a un sitio y a los muggles a otro. Así los funcionarios no tenían que mirar en todas direcciones antes de entrar a un lugar mágico. Pero nadie hacía caso a sus propuestas, pues era un asunto del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos el cual, en palabras de su jefe, un Auror tenía tanta autoridad en esa oficina como la podía tener un elfo doméstico.

Aguantando las ganas de vomitar, Ginny salió a la calle, desierta a esas horas, excepto por un tipo borracho que se apoyaba con una mano en la pared de un callejón y sosteniendo una botella de licor con la otra y una pareja de enamorados que se besaba en otro callejón, afanándose con sus ropas, parte de las cuales yacían en el piso. Ginny sintió una dolorosa puntada de celos al ver a la pareja, pensando en que ella había hecho algo parecido con Harry, hace un año atrás.

No tenía sentido esconderse para practicar la Desaparición. Apenas salió a la superficie, cerró los ojos, concentrándose en San Mungo. Ni el borracho ni los amantes parecieron escuchar el estampido del aire llenar un sitio vacío cuando alguien acababa de desaparecer.

Ginny estaba de pie, frente al conocido edificio de Purge & Dowse Ltd. El maniquí observaba a la recién llegada con un rostro inexpresivo, sus facciones tan inamovibles como siempre.

-Vengo a visitar a Hermione Granger.

El maniquí asintió levemente y Ginny atravesó el vidrio tan fácilmente como si éste fuera humo. Al otro lado, el vestíbulo del hospital mágico estaba casi vacío, a excepción de dos magos que esperaban en recepción. Uno tenía los brazos donde debían estar las piernas y viceversa y el otro flotaba unos veinte centímetros en el aire, sus orejas aleteando furiosamente. Ginny esperó cinco minutos hasta que la recepcionista estuvo libre. En ese momento una nueva oleada de cansancio la atenazó, ahora que estaba en un espacio cerrado. El aire de la noche le estaba haciendo tanto bien…

-Busco a Hermione Granger. Me imagino que no la han cambiado de sala.

-Tercer piso. Sala Romulus Holmes.

-Gracias.

Ginny se dirigió a las escaleras, subiéndolas pesadamente, como si sus piernas se hubieran, de repente y sin avisar, convertido en plomo. Para cuando deambulaba por el corredor principal del tercer piso, se sentía como si hubiera escalado un cerro, rogando por una taza de café. Hizo una nota mental de ir al quinto piso por un refresco después de interrogar a Hermione. Sabía que no era una hora apropiada para visitar a una persona que había sido víctima de un ataque tan ingenioso como mortal, pero le urgía saber qué demonios decían las runas inscritas en el plano.

Cuando Ginny llegó a la sala Romulus Holmes, supo que se trataba de un lugar donde eran internados los magos que hubieran sido envenenados con fármacos de origen no mágico. Tocó tres veces a la puerta e, instantes después, una mujer ataviada con la túnica verde lima reglamentaria le dio la pasada, sonriendo de forma cansada.

-Hola Ginny.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?

Parvati se encogió de hombros y condujo a la pelirroja a la cama donde la castaña estaba, supuestamente, durmiendo. Ambas saltaron de la sorpresa cuando oyeron gritos con la voz de Hermione. ¿Estaría siendo atacada? Sin embargo, cuando la sanadora corrió las cortinas, pudo ver que nada amenazaba su vida, pero igual desconcertó a ambas mujeres. La castaña se revolcaba de un lado a otro, exclamando palabras que, al menos en principio, no tenían sentido alguno. Su respiración era rápida, como si estuviera corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas e intercalando palabras por cada aspiración.

-No… por favor… no lo quiero… no… todo menos eso… no quiero… que otro lo tenga… yo no… no me obliguen… por favor… sálvame… Harry… por favor… ayúdame… ayúdame amor mío… te lo suplico… no…

-Debe ser una pesadilla, no hay otra explicación –dijo Parvati razonablemente, mientras veía cómo Hermione casi se caía de la cama, exclamando como si su vida realmente pendiera de un hilo. Ginny parecía no prestar atención a los constantes movimientos espasmódicos de su amiga, porque había algo que la molestaba profundamente, y tenía mucho que ver con el galimatías que profería Hermione.

Parecía ser que, en el sueño, o lo que fuera que estuviera teniendo la castaña, ella no quería ser la dueña de algo, algo importante a juzgar por sus gritos y le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Harry para no tener esa responsabilidad o lo que fuese… pero lo que la tenía con el estómago revuelto era que Hermione llamaba "amor mío" a Harry en el sueño. ¿Estaría ella inconscientemente enamorada de él? ¿O eran ideas suyas? En todo caso, siempre había sospechado que existía cierta química entre Harry y Hermione pero que jamás llegó a cuajar. Segundos después, Ginny consideró que estaba siendo estúpida. ¿Había ido a San Mungo a averiguar si existía la posibilidad de que Hermione pudiera sentirse atraída por Harry? No. Había ido a San Mungo a que la castaña le descifrara las runas escritas en el plano del satélite.

Pasaron largos dos minutos antes que Hermione se tranquilizara por su cuenta; Parvati había ido por tranquilizantes pero cuando vio que su paciente ahora respiraba con más calma, dejó los frascos llenos de líquido azul marino sobre una mesa y le tomó el pulso.

-¿Cómo está? –inquirió Ginny.

-Normalizándose. Su pulso está un poco elevado pero dentro de lo normal –repuso Parvati, retirándose hacia donde Ginny esperaba de pie. Instantes después, Hermione abrió los ojos. Miró en todas direcciones, como si todavía creyera que estaba dentro del sueño.

-Me arde la espalda –dijo Hermione con voz queda.

Ginny no esperó. Se acercó a su amiga y le levantó la bata por detrás y, para su consternación, el dibujo del fénix brillaba en tonos rojizos y amarillentos, como si el tatuaje hubiera cobrado vida. Lentamente, el fénix fue perdiendo color y, dos minutos después, había adquirido el color marrón usual. La pelirroja tocó la zona, pero Hermione no mostró ninguna reacción.

-Era tu dibujo del fénix –dijo Ginny, sus ojos más abiertos de lo usual-. Brillaba con colores, como si estuviera vivo. –Luego de unos momentos, en los cuales Ginny trataba de encontrar una explicación racional de todo lo ocurrido desde que entró a la sala, sin hallarla, continuó-. No sé qué demonios está ocurriendo Hermione. Todo es muy confuso y nada tiene sentido. ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Sabes por qué tienes ese fénix tatuado en tu espalda?

Ginny esperaba que su amiga le dijera que no tenía ni la más leve idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el país. Lo que no esperó fue que Hermione se sentara sobre la cama, rascándose la cabeza y mirara a su amiga con determinación.

-Creo… creo que tengo una idea.

Parvati y Ginny se miraron, ambas desconcertadas.

-Todas esas muertes, el drama del Estatuto Craven, la contaminación del Támesis, los planos del satélite… los tatuajes en Harry y en mí, todos esos hechos están relacionados, y creo que no a propósito.

Ambas oyentes se quedaron paralizadas con las últimas palabras de Hermione. Lo que acababan de escuchar venía a ser como que alguien o un grupo de gente planeó el discurrir de los acontecimientos, al menos desde la muerte de Ron.

-He estado haciendo muchas investigaciones desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra. Había estado preguntándome qué motivó a la profesora Trelawney a realizar esa profecía acerca de Harry y Voldemort y estuve indagando por aquí y por allá. –Hermione hizo una pausa teatral para luego continuar con ese típico aire de haberse tragado la biblioteca entera-. Lo que hallé hace que la palabra "escandalosa" se quedara corta.

Parvati y Ginny ponían atención a cada palabra de la paciente. Una porque podría tratarse de un gran chisme y otra porque podría ser información crucial para desmadejar todo el enredo que suponían los hechos de los últimos tres días.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirió Ginny, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

Hermione no dijo nada por varios segundos para acrecentar el suspenso.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que existe la posibilidad que todo el asunto entre Harry y Voldemort no haya sido otra cosa que un bien planeado montaje.

* * *

><p>-¿Y por qué demonios no desaparecemos y aparecemos en San Mungo? –rezongaba Harry, mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo ligero y rápido de Cho Chang, tentado en detenerse, tomarla de la mano y viajar al hospital sin tener que exponerse a amenazas en la calle.<p>

-No quiero usar magia para transportarme –respondió la oriental, su voz sonando en medio de la nada-. Si nos transportamos mediante métodos mágicos, el Ministerio podrá saber dónde estamos. Y tengo razones para creer que hay enemigos infiltrados allí.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber tal cosa? –inquirió Harry, sorprendido.

-Vamos Harry. Tú también lo sospechas. ¿O crees que Augustus Mason se condenó a sí mismo cuando presentó las evidencias? Sólo alguien dentro del Ministerio pudo haber alterado las pruebas para que el ex jefe de la Oficina de Aurors aparezca como el culpable.

-¿También crees que hay algo raro?

-Por supuesto. Hay muchas cosas raras aconteciendo últimamente, y ninguna de ellas es al azar. Tengo la impresión que algo catastrófico está a punto de ocurrir.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero trata de bajar la voz. Tengo la impresión que nos están siguiendo.

-De acuerdo.

Harry miraba en todas direcciones, tratando de discernir alguna sombra esquiva, algún murmullo traicionero, pero nada acudía a sus sentidos. Quienquiera que los estuviera observando parecía tener las cualidades de un espectro.

-Cho.

-Dime Harry.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué no debemos usar magia? Porque esa excusa de que hay gente enemiga infiltrada en el Ministerio me parece muy pobre. Ni siquiera sabemos quién es el enemigo.

Cho lanzó un suspiro de indignación.

-¡Claro que sé quién es el enemigo! –dijo ella, manteniendo un tono bajo-. Somos nosotros mismos. ¿Creíste que había dos bandos, el bien y el mal? Por favor Harry, no existe tal cosa del bien y el mal. Es muy relativo. Lo que es bueno para uno es malo para otro. Imagínate cuántas personas han muerto por culpa de aquellos que se autoproclaman sangre pura… sólo porque ellos creían que estaban haciendo el bien. Y ejemplos de eso puedes encontrar en cualquier sitio. La misma democracia falla por culpa de lo relativo que es el concepto de bien y mal.

-Pero la democracia se inclina por el bien de la mayoría –dijo Harry, sintiéndose arrastrado al debate.

-Tienes razón –concedió Cho, todavía hablando en susurros-. Pero siempre va a haber alguien descontento. Esa es una ley de la naturaleza. No se pueden satisfacer por entero las necesidades de absolutamente todas las personas del mundo.

-Sí, pero ¿qué sistema político es perfecto?

-Ése es el problema –murmuró Cho, acercándose a Harry para que él pudiera escuchar-. La política. Es el peor mal que existe en el mundo. La política es culpable de las guerras, de las hambrunas, de los vaivenes de la bolsa de comercio, de la delincuencia, de que los ricos sean más ricos y que los pobres sean más pobres. Sólo por un momento Harry, imagínate un mundo sin política, sin leyes, sin reglas… donde haya sólo dos guías: el amor y la libertad.

-Sería anarquía –dijo Harry, sonando como si la oriental estuviera enferma del chape.

-Lo dices porque estás acostumbrado a un mundo político, donde nadie puede decidir realmente por uno mismo, donde otros deciden por ti, personas que tienen más medios y poder que tú. Y, en el fondo, ¿quién se va a molestar en decidir por uno mismo, si hay otros que lo hacen por ti? Te simplifican la vida, te ahorran tener que tomar decisiones críticas sobre tu vida y te quitan un peso enorme de encima. Pero, al mismo tiempo, te tienen en sus garras. Al tomar las decisiones que debiste tomar tú, ellos controlan tu vida, ellos deciden qué te gusta y qué no te gusta. Ellos te imponen lo que debes comprar o no, te moldean al antojo de los políticos y te convierten en un producto y dejas de ser una persona. Creo que ahora sabes a lo que me refiero.

Harry sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Cho. Control. Todo se trataba del control. Sea por el miedo, sea por la desinformación, por el medio que fuese, siempre hay gente tratando de dominar, controlar al resto. El control significa poder… poder…

Recordó una clase perdida de cuarto año. Todos sus compañeros de clase hacían fila frente a un Auror experimentado que usaba una pata de palo y tenía un ojo que podía penetrar cualquier obstáculo con tal de ver lo que deseaba. Podía evocar el momento en que una alarmada Hermione protestaba contra el uso de un Maleficio Imperdonable en una sala de clases, callando segundos después. Todos, incluso él, estaban nerviosos. Los alumnos estaban a punto de sentir el poder del maleficio Imperius.

Uno a uno, los estudiantes hacían las cosas más dispares e inverosímiles en la sala, cantando, bailando, imitando animales, haciendo acrobacias… hasta que fue el turno de él. Recordó la voz de Alastor Moody, incitándolo a que saltara al escritorio, cómo una voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza se negaba, hasta que sintió mucho dolor al tratar de saltar y no saltar a la vez. Tres intentos más tarde, él había logrado resistir el maleficio, el único alumno que fue capaz de hacerlo. Él no podía ser controlado con facilidad, ni siquiera en el cementerio, cuando el mismo Voldemort lo hechizó para que obedeciera su voluntad.

Y entonces entendió.

Algo parecido estaba pasando en el mundo, pero a una escala mayor y con una aterradora sutileza. La gente estaba siendo controlada. Las leyes estaban construidas para controlar el comportamiento de la población. El dinero, al igual que los medios de comunicación, se había inventado para distraer a la gente del hecho que están siendo controlados, alentando el consumismo y la economía de libre mercado. No era el maleficio Imperius, pero si algo que estaba logrando sus mismos síntomas.

Un estampido hizo que Harry volviera a la realidad. Un automóvil cercano había estallado luego que un cohete impactara con éste, haciendo que estallara una cacofonía infernal de metales retorcidos. El Auror buscó a tientas la mano de Cho, encontrándola a varios metros a su derecha, lejos del vehículo siniestrado y supo que estaba tirada en el suelo. Deshizo el encantamiento desilusionador y vio que la oriental estaba consciente e indemne, sólo aturdida por el estampido. Harry la instó a que se pusiera de pie y corriera con todas sus fuerzas hacia el hospital, porque una batalla campal acababa de comenzar en las calles de Londres.

Sujetos escondidos detrás de tachos de basura o vehículos disparaban contra hombres que usaban una casa en trámites de demolición como parapeto. Algunos llevaban lanzacohetes y sus caras estaban cubiertas. Parecían terroristas. En el primer piso de la casa, Harry pudo ver a una decena de hombres enmascarados corriendo tras Cho, sin gastar una mirada en el Auror. Harry los siguió, varita en ristre, tratando de apuntar a la carrera a uno de los hombres. Segundos después, un enmascarado caía rodando al suelo, inconsciente, víctima de un aturdidor de Harry. Y, al parecer, los demás se dieron cuenta, y se dividieron, unos fueron por la oriental y otros por Harry. Todos apuntaron sus ametralladoras en contra de él, pero ninguno de ellos tomó en cuenta los reflejos del Auror. Ya como jugador experimentado de Quidditch, se arrojó al suelo, rodando detrás de un camión de basura justo cuando una rociada de balas perforó la carrocería del vehículo, agujereando el tanque de gasolina del camión. Harry se dio cuenta y retrocedió, corriendo con la espalda arqueada, mientras más balas trataban de hacerlo sangrar, sin éxito, parapetándose esta vez detrás de una camioneta. Respirando pesadamente, obligándose a tranquilizarse, Harry esperó, paciente. Los hombres se aproximaban junto al camión de la basura, dándose cuenta que la gasolina corría a raudales desde el tanque.

Era ahora o nunca.

_-¡Incendio!_

El chorro de luz dio de lleno en el charco de combustible. Los atacantes se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde. El fuego se expandió violentamente y, antes que los hombre dieran dos pasos, el tanque explotó, enviando a los sujetos cinco metros en el aire, sus ropas ardiendo, dando en el pavimento con golpes sordos, uno de ellos sin su brazo izquierdo, el cual había volado hacia la acera contraria, carbonizándose lentamente. Harry salió de su escondite, observando calle abajo, el tiroteo entre los terroristas y los tipos con trajes ajustados. Sin mirar los cadáveres de sus asaltantes, Harry corrió a tope en la dirección en la que había ido la oriental.

Cinco minutos después, el Auror llegó a tienda que ocultaba el hospital y vio que cuatro hombres miraban en todas direcciones, con evidentes signos de perplejidad en sus caras. Harry decidió que había que despachar a estos tipos con cautela, por lo que se sacó su capa, la dio vuelta y, segundos después, no estaba en ningún lado. Dos minutos después, los cuatro perseguidores estaban tumbados en el asfalto con absurda facilidad. Harry apareció de la nada, dándole la vuelta nuevamente a su capa y caminando con toda tranquilidad hacia la entrada al hospital.

-Vengo a ver a Hermione Granger.

El maniquí asintió y Harry atravesó el vidrio. Al otro lado, nadie esperaba por dolencias extrañas. La recepcionista estaba leyendo un ejemplar atrasado de Corazón de Bruja y una taza de café humeante descansaba en el escritorio, junto con varias notas.

-Sala Romulus Holmes –dijo ella, sin molestarse en ver quién acababa de llegar. Harry hizo caso omiso de la irritabilidad con la cual la recepcionista le habló y subió al tercer piso.

Cuando Harry estuvo frente a la dichosa sala, se podían escuchar varias voces enzarzadas en una acalorada discusión. Parvati y Cho eran las más ruidosas, mientras que Hermione y Ginny parecían mantenerse al margen.

-¡Hermione todavía no está en condiciones para que la den de alta! ¡Todavía no sabemos qué fue lo que la envenenó, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Al menos déjenme hacer una prospección para ver si tiene algo dentro de su cuerpo!

-¡Ya te dije que no hay tiempo! –gritó Cho, poniéndose cada vez más roja con cada segundo que pasaba-. Esto es más importante que una condenada prospección.

-¡Nada es más importante que la salud de esta mujer! –chilló Parvati, poniéndose de pie delante de Cho. La oriental, como no era muy alta, se sintió ligeramente intimidada por la estatura de la sanadora, pero recuperó el temple casi al instante.

-¿Ni siquiera el fin del mundo es más importante? –inquirió Cho bruscamente. Las palabras de la oriental consiguieron desconcertar a Parvati, haciéndola pestañar estúpidamente, su boca ligeramente abierta-. Pues eso es lo que va a ocurrir si no me llevo a Hermione en este preciso instante. ¿Me has entendido?

Parvati no dijo nada. ¿Era verdad que el destino del mundo dependía de Hermione, o de lo que ella supiera? Podría poner en tela de juicio las aseveraciones de aquella estúpida oriental, todavía no la perdonaba por haber jugado con el corazón de Harry, a quien estimaba mucho, pero no quería arriesgarse a renegar de las palabras de Cho si éstas resultaban ser ciertas. Con cierta reticencia, asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes caminar? –le preguntó Cho amablemente a Hermione, quien quedó un poco aturdida por el repentino cambio de actitud de la oriental. La castaña asintió, aunque no pudo evitar pensar en la persona que estaba en la sala de al lado, cubierto por vendajes e inconsciente. Recordándose que estaba en buenas manos, Hermione se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco. Harry la ayudó, tomándola en brazos para ahorrarle el esfuerzo de caminar, lo que hizo que la castaña, por alguna razón, se sonrojara. Le sonrió nerviosamente y Harry no pudo dejar de notarlo. Se sintió ligeramente incómodo, pero lo disimuló bien y nadie se hizo el entendido.

-Cuídenla, ¿quieren? –llamó Parvati, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Hermione. Momentos después, la comitiva había desaparecido de la sala Romulus Holmes, bajando las escaleras y haciendo como que la recepcionista fuera parte del mobiliario.

Al salir, se encontraron con un caos total.

Soldados vestidos de negro abrían fuego contra un grupo de enmascarados que se refugiaban detrás de vehículos, disparando sus armas, vaciando sus cargadores contra aquellos molestos invitados. Harry depositó en el suelo a Hermione y conjuró a su ciervo plateado, enviándolo hacia la lejanía, hacia la Oficina de Aurors. Ginny, quien iba a su lado, ni se molestó en levantar su varita. Pero Cho no estaba por ningún lado.

-¡Cho! ¿Dónde estás? ¡CHO! –gritó Harry.

Mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones, la divisó, a bordo de un vehículo, tomando el volante y encendiendo el motor. Harry hizo una seña a Ginny y, levantando a Hermione nuevamente, los tres se dirigieron hacia el automóvil, de color crema y de cuatro puertas.

-¡¿Querías saber por qué no hice magia para llegar hasta acá?! –gritó Cho desde el asiento del piloto-. ¡Porque es parte de la prueba! ¡La prueba para ganarte el derecho de participar en la ceremonia de iniciación para convertirte en miembro del Clan del Dragón!

Sin embargo, dos segundos después, Harry divisó una estela de humo que avanzaba a velocidad absurda. Uno de los terroristas había lanzado un cohete y se dirigía exactamente hacia ellos.

-¡TODOS AL SUELO, AHORA! –chilló Harry, tirándose de boca hacia el asfalto, aunque eso supusiera que Hermione le cayeran encima sin ninguna elegancia. Ginny también se echó al suelo, aunque se golpeó el codo contra la cuneta e hizo una mueca de dolor. Pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para lo que tenía frente a él.

Cho lo miraba con una mirada extraña, que él al menos no pudo descifrar. ¿Era despedida? Medio segundo después, ella extendía el brazo, lanzando algo que nadie pudo saber qué era y, mientras el objeto desconocido estaba en el aire, dando vueltas y emitiendo destellos plateados a la luz de los fogonazos de las ametralladoras y las explosiones de las granadas de fragmentación. Otro medio segundo más, y el vehículo en el que Cho estaba sentada se envolvió en una enorme y aterradora bola de fuego, un estampido atroz, y el automóvil se elevó cinco metros en el aire, chirridos de metal retorcido arañando los oídos de Harry, quien se protegía con sus manos de la explosión, no pudiendo creer el desenlace de todo. El vehículo tocó tierra con un estrépito ensordecedor, rebotando dos veces antes de permanecer inmóvil y destruido, incendiándose como el infierno mismo.

Algo brillaba delante de él. Harry tomó el objeto, y notó que era un frasco de vidrio, lleno de una sustancia plateada que arrojaba destellos místicos. Aunque sabía lo que era aquello, eso no era importante en esos angustiosos instantes. Había una cosa que quedó grabada en piedra en su conciencia, de forma rotunda, lapidaria, dolorosa. De nada servían las miradas consoladoras de Hermione y Ginny; sabía que ninguno de esos gestos la traería de vuelta.

Cho Chang, su primer amor, la mujer que le indicó su verdadero destino, había muerto.

* * *

><p>No a mucha distancia de un angustiado Harry Potter, Neville acababa de despertar de un sueño muy agradable, aunque simple. En el sueño, soñaba que hacía el amor con Hermione pero que, esta vez, nadie los había interrumpido y ambos pudieron concretar la magia. Fue tan potente la sensación que él, cuando despertó, sintió una desagradable humedad en sus sábanas a la altura de su entrepierna. Neville consultó su reloj de pulsera: eran las seis de la mañana y un leve tinte dorado anunciaba la llegada del alba. Sin embargo, una forma alada y difusa se acercaba planeando hacia su ventana, llevando un paquete pequeño en una de sus patas. El Auror juzgó que el ave era demasiado grande para ser una lechuza y no supo qué era hasta que el animal se posó sobre sus patas en la ventana.<p>

No era una lechuza en lo absoluto.

Era un águila, grande y feroz. El ave estiró una pata, tal como lo hiciera una lechuza y Neville, perdido entre el asombro y el desconcierto, tomó el pedazo de pergamino, lo extendió y lo leyó a la luz de una vela.

Luego, lo leyó otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra.

Neville dejó caer el pergamino al suelo, envuelto en un profundo y asfixiante desconsuelo. Le daban ganas de golpear las paredes hasta hacérselas pedazos, pero juzgó que ni con eso podría aliviar el dolor, la angustia. La carta le había llevado el peor de los mensajes, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer. Era, sencillamente, abrumador.

* * *

><p>A miles de kilómetros del dolor de un Auror, una alarma sonó en el hall central de cierta agencia de Inteligencia. El capitán Rowland todavía no podía tomarse sus remedios, pero salió de su oficina y llamó al primer empleado que vio. Cuando escrutó su rostro, supo de inmediato que no se trataba de algo bueno.<p>

-Recibimos un informe de Inteligencia hace dos minutos señor –dijo el empleado, sudando profusamente bajo la camisa-. El… el objetivo… ha sido… e… eliminado señor.

Rowland maldijo por lo bajo. Sin dar las gracias al empleado, quien estaba aliviado de poder retirarse sin que el capitán le rociara con saliva al gritarle, subió a su oficina nuevamente para comunicar la mala noticia al Secretario de Defensa, pero otra cosa lo distrajo completamente.

Un empleado se acercó a él con un auricular inalámbrico. Lo tomaba con muchos nervios, su mano temblaba y el sudor corría a raudales por su frente y sus brazos. Rowland también comenzó a transpirar bajo su camisa. Sabía lo que implicaba ese nerviosismo por parte del empleado, y no le gustaba para nada. Supo que iba a recibir esa llamada desde que otro empleado le mostrara aquel fatídico informe de Inteligencia, pero aquello no lo hizo sentirse mejor… era más, lo hicieron más desesperado por conseguirse un antiácido lo antes posible. Cualquier cosa era preferible a enfrentarse a él, a un hombre cuya influencia sólo era igualada por su secretismo, alguien respetado y temido a partes iguales. Incluso hubiera agradecido una discusión con el estricto Secretario de Defensa antes que hablar con ese personaje.

-Gra… gracias –balbuceó Rowland, tragando saliva y llevándose el auricular al oído, sabiendo que estaba metido en el peor de los problemas.


	18. Warbringer

**Capítulo XVIII: Warbringer**

El jefe estaba muy contento con el discurrir de los acontecimientos. Fumaba un habano, como siempre hacía cuando se sentía muy tranquilo y confiado, viendo la televisión, en específico, las noticias de las siete de la mañana. La pantalla plana mostraba un vehículo blanco incendiándose mientras el anunciador hablaba al público, visiblemente conmocionado a causa de la misma noticia que estaba comunicando. El jefe sólo se limitó a sonreír; habían sido sus acciones las que desembocaron en la muerte de aquella reconocida persona, que a su vez era miembro de aquella apestosa congregación de magos y brujas llamada Orden del Fénix. Quien miraba las noticias en esos instantes tuvo que suprimir una carcajada; aquella banda de brujos estaba cayendo en la decadencia con cada minuto que pasaba. Ya uno de sus miembros había sido asesinado recientemente, a lo que se sumó la víctima que mostraban los noticieros. Era difícil de creer lo fácil que estaba resultando todo, como si después de la Segunda Guerra todo el mundo creyera que el mundo mágico estaba a salvo.

Y pensar que la Segunda Guerra había sido una pantomima digna de la mejor obra de teatro.

Pero no todo había salido de acuerdo con el plan.

Por eso estaba tendiendo todas esas redes. Era el protocolo, el plan de contingencia, el plan B por si el plan original fallaba por cualquier motivo. Por eso algunas personas debían morir y por la misma razón, otra tenía que volver a la vida. Pero todavía no era el momento de sacar a relucir su nueva mascota. Era crucial que las cosas siguieran su curso, al pie de la letra.

Y se aseguraría personalmente de aquello.

Tomó el celular que yacía encima de su escritorio, marcó un número y esperó en la línea, acabando su habano y depositándolo con parsimonia en el cenicero.

Cinco segundos después, la línea conectó.

-Diga.

-Usted sabe quién soy. Me imagino que ya sabe las noticias.

El aludido no dijo palabra alguna, pero se escuchó un sonido que indicaba claramente que había tragado saliva.

-¡Por supuesto que las sé! –exclamó el otro hombre, intentando, en vano, sonar desdeñoso.

-Entonces creo que ya sabe cuál es el próximo paso. ¿O tengo que repetírselo?

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces creo que es tiempo de proceder. Usted está en una posición muy privilegiada como para hacer lo que le estoy pidiendo, así que no me decepcione. Me imagino que está al tanto de las consecuencias.

-Por supuesto –dijo la voz, intentando lastimeramente sonar despreocupada-. Sé lo que está en juego.

-Bueno, no lo molesto más. Buena suerte. Creo que la necesitará.

Y el jefe cortó la llamada. Depositando el celular tranquilamente sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y apagó la televisión. Ya le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Bostezando, caminó hacia la salida de su despacho, subió un tramo de escaleras y entró a su amplio dormitorio. Comúnmente, una mujer en poca ropa lo esperaba recostada sobre la cama, pero esta vez iba a ser la excepción. Estaba muy cansado como para jugar con chicas de alquiler. Se quitó la ropa con la misma parsimonia de siempre y se tapó con las sábanas de seda. Se quedó dormido al instante, soñando con todo el poder que iba a tener si su plan se veía coronado con el éxito.

* * *

><p>A un cuarto de mundo de distancia, el bullicio dentro del complejo era ensordecedor; los teléfonos sonaban, las órdenes volaban y los empleados correteando de aquí para allá, acarreando papeles o contestando frenéticamente diversas llamadas. Pero, en una oficina situada justo encima de la sala principal, el capitán Richard Rowland no se daba por enterado de todo el ajetreo en el piso de abajo.<p>

Estaba aturdido, conmocionado y asustado a partes iguales. La llamada de hace diez minutos atrás había sido la más desconcertante que hubiera tenido jamás. Una voz que conocía muy bien le dijo unas palabras terribles, palabras que implicaban hacer cosas que había jurado jamás realizar. Recordaba perfectamente la primera llamada, hace dos semanas atrás, cuando había hecho un juramento para proteger a la hija de quien lo llamó. El interlocutor le dijo todos los detalles que necesitaba saber y Rowland se dio cuenta que se trataba de una persona muy influyente, aunque hasta hace dos semanas ni siquiera sabía que existía, al igual que todas las personas del globo. Era una estudiante más del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería pero después de lo que ocurrió en la Segunda Guerra, supo que necesitaba protección extra, dado que el Estatuto Craven estaba a punto de ser aprobado y qué mejor ayuda que la muggle, con un aparato tan vasto de Inteligencia y Defensa. Rowland había aceptado a regañadientes, puesto que no creía que los asuntos de la gente normal debían mezclase con los de los magos, pero aquel misterioso personaje le dijo que si ella fallecía, sería el fin del mundo tal como lo conocía. Y fue tanta la gravedad de las palabras del interlocutor que Rowland no tuvo opción más que aceptar proteger a esta muchacha.

Y, ahora que Cho Chang estaba muerta, tenía que emprender acciones que podrían costarle el cargo, pero que podrían salvar a la humanidad de una catástrofe inminente. Y estaba ocurriendo en esos exactos instantes, mientras miraba la pantalla plana de su oficina, la cual mostraba una imagen satelital de una costa, en la cual varios puntos negros se alejaban del borde costero, en dirección a Inglaterra. Además, las relaciones diplomáticas entre Gran Bretaña y Rusia iban empeorando a cada minuto, haciendo presagiar un desenlace bastante sangriento. Tenía que llevar sus planes a cabo antes que los dos países entraran en guerra.

Rowland pescó el teléfono de su oficina y pulsó un botón para codificar la llamada. Luego, marcó un número al que creía que jamás iba a llamar alguna vez en su vida y esperó.

-Diga.

-Soy el capitán Richard Rowland. Llamo por el proyecto Freedom. ¿Está listo?

-Está listo y esperando su orden para ser ejecutada. Creímos que nos íbamos a demorar más en prepararlo pero aquí estamos.

-Bien. Preparen todo. Chequeen todos los sistemas. A mi señal, quiero ese satélite en órbita y preparado. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

Y la línea se cortó.

Rowland suspiró, tratando de suprimir los nervios, sin conseguirlo. Acababa de poner en peligro su carrera, lo sabía, y sólo rogaba al cielo que Dios lo perdonara por lo que acababa de poner en movimiento.

* * *

><p>La plaza estaba desierta. Eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana, pero Harry no tenía sueño, no podía tenerlo. Los recuerdos de hace una hora atrás todavía lo asediaban sin resuello, sumergiéndolo en océanos de pena y dolor. Era increíble que ella estuviera muerta, sencillamente estremecedor, sobre todo por la forma en que Cho había fallecido, en una terrorífica explosión. Supuso que no quedó nada de ella en el estallido, ni siquiera un mechón de su cabello para enterrar. Se había ido sin huellas del mundo, bueno, no enteramente sin huellas.<p>

Harry daba vueltas con sus dedos el envase de vidrio con la sustancia plateada que Cho le hubiera arrojado antes de perecer en las llamas furiosas de un vehículo siniestrado. Poco importaba el contenido, no ahora, no que una buena amiga había partido a un lugar del que no podía volver. Hermione y Ginny observaban a Harry con lágrimas asomándose silenciosamente en sus ojos. Aunque la oriental no le cayera muy bien a ambas, la forma en que había fallecido las tenía profundamente impactadas y conmocionadas. Y más encima, una horda de periodistas llegó quince minutos después de los hechos, con cámaras y micrófonos y otros aparatos de última tecnología para entrevistar a todos los presentes en la refriega frente a Purge y Dowse Ltd. Los soldados de negro ya se habían ido con los terroristas inconscientes y los únicos que quedaban eran ellos, Harry, Hermione y Ginny. Los tres corrieron a todo lo que daban sus pies, Hermione con ciertas dificultades y, tras doblar una esquina, desaparecieron, para la perplejidad de aquellos carroñeros de exclusivas. Ahora, los tres esperaban en la plaza, esperando a que Harry lograra, de algún modo, componerse y comenzar a dar órdenes como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero los minutos pasaban, y el Auror no daba señales de querer ir en ninguna dirección; simplemente jugueteaba con el frasco con la mística sustancia plateada. Hermione sabía lo que era aquello; eran pensamientos, los últimos pensamientos de Cho Chang. Y, juzgando por la forma en que quiso que pasaran a manos de Harry, tenían que ser pensamientos muy importantes, críticos, aunque no podía anticipar el contenido de aquellas recolecciones.

-¿Harry? –inquirió Hermione tentativamente.

El aludido alzó la cabeza y miró a la castaña, denotando su atención. Estaba muy conmocionado como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Estaba pensando –comenzó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera-, en que, tal vez, podríamos ir a Hogwarts para ver qué memorias nos entregó Cho. Podría ayudarnos a entender lo que está pasando.

Harry no dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a mirar el pequeño frasco de vidrio, dándolo vueltas con sus dedos, como si en una de las caras del envase pudiera hallar algo, lo que sea, que le dijera que Cho todavía estaba con vida. Pasaron dos largos minutos antes que él pudiera murmurar algo.

-Puede ser.

-¿Entonces, vamos a Hogwarts?

Harry pareció ir recuperando parte de su confianza. Se puso de pie, guardando el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, mirando a Hermione con un poco más de firmeza, aunque todavía lucía choqueado.

-No, no iremos a Hogwarts. Hay que hacer algo antes. Cho me dijo que debía ir a un lugar llamado el Templo del Dragón para realizar una ceremonia de iniciación. Según ella, yo pertenezco a una sociedad secreta.

Hermione y Ginny quedaron mudas de puro desconcierto. ¿Harry, miembro de una sociedad secreta? La única sociedad secreta que existía era la Orden del Fénix, aunque ya no fuera necesaria dado que ya no había guerra. ¿Qué cosa podía Cho tener en mente? ¿Estarían todas las respuestas en ese pequeño frasco con memorias?

-Cho dijo que yo pertenecía al Clan del Dragón –dijo Harry con voz queda, como si aquello no fuera de relevancia. Pero Hermione dio un pequeño salto, como siempre hacía cuando lograba entender algo… o recordar algo.

-¿El Clan del Dragón dices? –quiso saber Hermione, sus ojos brillando con la emoción de saber algo que otros no-. No me acordaba que existía esa sociedad secreta. Lo leí hace como una semana atrás mientras investigaba unas ruinas escondidas en las montañas del Cáucaso. De acuerdo con unos manuscritos que hallaron unos eruditos por accidente mientras practicaban alpinismo, el Clan del Dragón es la sociedad secreta más antigua del mundo mágico… y la menos conocida. No he podido averiguar más detalles, no después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días. Pero sé que uno de los templos del Clan del Dragón está oculto en algún lugar de Inglaterra…

Hermione frenó en seco. Ginny la miró con curiosidad pero Harry todavía tenía la vista como desenfocada, mirando sin ver a su mejor amiga, luciendo como si acabara de pasar por una calle infestada de dementores. Ahora la castaña tenía cerrados los ojos, una mano pasándosela por su cabello castaño.

-¡Pero claro! –exclamó de repente, haciendo saltar a Ginny-. Recuerdo una carta que me llegó ayer, con un par de fotografías de una celda en Azkaban, una de ellas mostrando la efigie de un dragón cuya especie no está clasificada en ningún sitio. También hay unas runas inscritas allí, aunque no pude traducirlas porque estaba muy oscura la fotografía.

Runas pensó Ginny, y recordó.

-¡Hermione! Acabo de acordarme que tengo esto para ti –dijo la pelirroja y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un trozo plegado de papel, lo extendió sobre un banquillo cercano e hizo que la castaña se acercara.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un plano de un satélite de telecomunicaciones, pero eso no creo que te interese. Quiero que mires al lado derecho del corte longitudinal del satélite y te llevarás una sorpresa.

Hermione miró donde le indicaba Ginny y, junto a unas dimensiones, por el lado externo a éstas, unos caracteres extraños habían sido garrapateados, y lo que era más, no parecían pertenecer al plano, sino que habían sido añadidos después. La castaña estuvo mirando por varios minutos las runas en el plano, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido a medida que leía los símbolos.

_Cuando estés frente a la cara sagrada_

_No olvides una pista crucial_

_Si con poder tu palabra se ve coronada_

_Entonces sabrás que el coraje es esencial_

_Y que la sabiduría es tu mejor aliada_

Hermione suspiró. ¿Por qué rayos siempre esta clase de cosas tenían que sonar tan crípticas? Estuvo otros dos minutos examinando los símbolos para ganar un poco más de tiempo y procesar mejor lo que acababa de leer. Pero, aunque tratara de hilvanar las frases, no podía extraer de ellas ningún sentido práctico. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era la primera línea del poema, el cual hacía una explícita referencia a la efigie del dragón en la celda de Azkaban. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la vaga impresión de que el dichoso Templo del Dragón estaba ubicado bajo la prisión, aunque sonara inverosímil que una construcción tan grande pudiera ocultarse bajo una isla tan pequeña.

-Creo que Harry tiene razón –dijo al fin Hermione, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole el plano a Ginny-. Debemos ir a Azkaban para ver si podemos descubrir la entrada al Templo del Dragón. Parece ser que Cho se estaba tomando muy en serio llevar a Harry allá.

Harry asintió en silencio y Ginny también manifestó su aprobación, pero justo cuando los tres iban a partir, la pelirroja sintió una mano agarrar su brazo con firmeza.

-No Ginny –dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Necesito que te hagas cargo de la oficina mientras yo no esté. Quiero que estés pendiente de la recuperación de Neville y protégelo a toda costa, al menos hasta que pueda cuidarse por sí mismo.

-Pero…

-Es una orden Ginny.

La pelirroja se quedó muda por unos segundos, mirando a Harry con un dejo de súplica, como si no quisiera dejarlo solo con Hermione. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de él y ella y no deseaba que sus peores temores se hicieran realidad. Pero luego se dio cuenta que Harry era su jefe y obedeció, alejándose de él y mirando hacia atrás cada dos segundos antes de desaparecer con un estampido. Harry y Hermione se miraron unos breves momentos antes de dirigirse ellos también a un lugar seguro para desaparecer. Los primeros transeúntes comenzaban a ocupar las aceras.

Pero un segundo estampido hizo que Harry y su amiga saltaran. Por un instante, Hermione creyó que Ginny había olvidado algo, pero después, juzgó que la pelirroja no usaría una armadura negra, con capa negra y casco, porque esas eran las características del personaje que acababa de aparecer frente a ellos. Además, el sujeto medía metro noventa, muy alto como para ser Ginny. Harry tuvo la tentación de preguntar quién era ese hombre sin embargo, por alguna razón, su lengua se trabó y no pudo articular sonido alguno.

-Tú debes ser Harry Potter –dijo el recién llegado. Tenía una voz muy profunda, grave y poderosa, como sentir la fuerza de un huracán cada vez que hablara-. Y tú –añadió, señalando con un dedo a la castaña, quien tembló, como si temiera que de su mano saliera un rayo mortal-, tienes que ser Hermione Granger.

Ambos asintieron nerviosamente, pero el hombre pareció no darse por enterado.

-Creo que ustedes deberían ver primero el contenido de esas memorias –dijo nuevamente el hombre desconocido-. Sé que Whisperwind estaba tratando de llevarlos al Templo del Dragón, pero creo que su conocimiento podría servirles de mucho.

Harry no pudo evitar intervenir.

-¿Whisperwind? ¿Quién es él? No lo conozco.

El desconocido soltó una risa que sonó como un vendaval.

-Debí saber que ustedes no conocen nuestras maneras –explicó, avanzando hacia ellos. Harry y Hermione se juntaron más, ella tomando el brazo de él y apretando tan fuerte que Harry sintió que su extremidad se dormía, pero el sujeto sólo se limitó a sentarse en uno de los banquillos de la plaza. Lucía descomunalmente anacrónico allí-. Me refiero a la mujer que ustedes conocen como Cho Chang.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "nuestras maneras"? –se atrevió a preguntar Hermione, quien jamás podía resistirse cuando se trataba de saber cosas que ella no tenía idea.

-Todavía no puedo decirlo –repuso el hombre-, pero pronto lo sabrán.

-¿Y… y tienes un nombre? –inquirió Harry, un poco intimidado por la imponente presencia del sujeto en armadura. Para su sorpresa, el hombre soltó otra risa huracanada, pero que sonó más agradable que la anterior.

-Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Warbringer, y creo que intuyes de dónde provengo. Creo que la cosa que tienes en tu espalda te dará una buena idea.

Pero a Harry no le importaba saber la procedencia de ese extraño guerrero llamado Warbringer. Quería saber otra cosa, algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza desde que el hombre dijo que Cho era conocida como Whisperwind para él.

-¿Y con cuál nombre eres conocido para la gente normal?

Warbringer miró a Harry con interés. Su casco le tapaba el rostro, pero sus ojos tenían la expresión de alguien que estuviera sonriendo. Sabía que Harry Potter era agudo pues él lo venía observando desde que era muy pequeño. Pero no debía destapar muchas cartas acerca de su identidad; su prioridad era que pasara por las muchas pruebas que tenía por delante y que las superara para que fuese como él, un miembro del Clan del Dragón.

-Harry Potter, no me creerías si te lo dijera.

* * *

><p>En la innominada agencia de Inteligencia eran las dos de la mañana cuando el capitán Richard Rowland recibió una llamada de confirmación. Todos los sistemas del proyecto Freedom estaban en funcionamiento y al cien por ciento. La plataforma de lanzamiento se encontraba lista y esperando órdenes para dar marcha a la cuenta regresiva. El Presidente ya había autorizado el lanzamiento del cohete y los técnicos y demás personal esperaba por el vamos del capitán Rowland. El nuevo satélite de telecomunicaciones poseía una tecnología única en su tipo, la cual daría una nueva vuelta de tuerca a lo que llamaba "guerra a distancia".<p>

_Guerra sin soldados _pensó Rowland, imaginando al satélite en acción, orbitando a más de quinientos kilómetros de altura e inutilizando al enemigo sin que un solo soldado abandonara su regimiento. Sólo esperaba un informe de Inteligencia para tomar la decisión que alteraría el rumbo de su vida; si era para bien o para mal, sólo el destino lo sabía. Y aunque el capitán Rowland no era un hombre inclinado a creer en la suerte y demás parafernalia esotérica, la misma situación por la que estaba pasando, incierta en cuanto a su desenlace, le harían dudar de sus convicciones sobre lo sobrenatural.

Diez tensos minutos tuvieron que transcurrir para que el dichoso reporte llegara a las temblorosas y sudorosas manos del capitán. Todavía sentía la incomodidad de su propio nerviosismo empapando su camisa, pero trató de hacerse el desentendido y tomó, lo más tranquilamente que pudo, el informe que podría sellar su suerte. Lo miró, lo leyó, línea por línea, tan lentamente que puso nervioso al hombre que le había llevado el reporte, pensando que estaba mal redactado o hubiera omitido algo esencial. Sin embargo, Rowland dejó el informe sobre la mesa, sin decir ninguna palabra. Hizo que el empleado se retirara y, cuando éste cerró la puerta tras él, el capitán tomó el teléfono en su escritorio, marcó el mismo número de antes y esperó hasta que el encargado de la plataforma de lanzamiento respondiera la llamada.

-¿Diga capitán?

Rowland se quedó en silencio por momentos, leyendo el informe nuevamente para que no hubiera duda alguna acerca de su decisión.

-La misión sigue adelante. Comiencen la cuenta regresiva.

-¿En cuánto la dejamos?

Rowland no dudó en responder.

-Quiero ese satélite en órbita para las siete de la mañana, hora local.

-De acuerdo señor. Estaremos enviándole constantes reportes acerca de los procedimientos previos al lanzamiento. ¿Enviamos el contador a su computador personal?

-Sí. Será lo mejor.

Y el interlocutor colgó. Rowland encendió la pantalla de su PC y, como lo esperaba, una ventana con una cuenta atrás en números rojos señalaba cuánto faltaba para que el satélite fuera lanzado. No sabía por qué tenía la sensación que aquellos números relucientes reflejaban lo que quedaba de su carrera como jefe de Inteligencia.

Faltaban 03:56:24 horas para el lanzamiento.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley se sentía agotada, pero creía que poco tenía que ver con la falta de sueño. Era mucho lo que debía soportar; la muerte de su hermano Ron, su separación de Harry y más encima verlo tan devastado por la violenta muerte de Cho Chang mermaban sustancialmente sus capacidades para concentrarse en sus deberes y reemplazar al jefe de la oficina. Los Aurors todavía trabajaban en los tres cadáveres de los miembros asesinados del Wizengamot y no había mucho avance en el rastreo de lanzamientos de satélites, sólo un par de falsas alarmas. Sin embargo, por lo que pudo averiguar, los cuerpos hallados en realidad habían sido sometidos a electricidad de alta tensión, pues tenían todas las terminaciones nerviosas completamente destruidas. Además, Ginny sabía que en Inglaterra las penas de muerte estaban prohibidas y sólo sabía de un lugar en donde estuvieran realizando aquellas prácticas.<p>

En el reality show Convictos en vivo.

Poco importaba si en la televisión alegaran que aquellas supuestas representaciones de ejecuciones no eran reales. Ginny había escuchado una descripción de uno de sus colegas cuando era momento de que un competidor fuera eliminado y quedó completamente choqueada al darse cuenta de lo precisa que resultaba ser aquella actuación. Según su colega, al participante se le administraba una pastilla extremadamente ácida para que todo su cuerpo reaccionara, de forma similar a la que haría una persona siendo sometida a electricidad de alta tensión. Pero Ginny no se tragaba el cuento; las tres personas muertas que ahora estaban siendo analizadas por su equipo de Aurors habían sido electrocutadas hasta la muerte. Era demasiada coincidencia. Además, estaba el factor del tiempo. Según lo que pudieron investigar sus colegas, los cinco miembros de la Alta Corte desaparecieron horas después que cinco participantes se unieran a la competición por el gran premio que otorgaba "Convictos en vivo". Ahora, lo único que restaba por hacer era precisar las fechas exactas en las cuales estos tres personajes murieron y podría cursar una orden de arresto contra los responsables del programa de televisión por homicidio calificado y reiterado en contra de tres prominentes figuras del mundo mágico.

Pero aquello era una pequeña parte de un plan mucho más vasto y organizado, en el cual figuraba un jugador que no aparecía por ningún lado, no dejaba huellas ni tenía responsables para enjuiciar. Billings International había probado ser una empresa esquiva, fantasma, aunque era obvio que ejercía una gran influencia en los últimos acontecimientos. No importaba lo que Harry hubiera dicho acerca de la susodicha compañía; Ginny todavía creía que la subsidiaria de Billings International que estaba produciendo el reality show tenía relación con su empresa madre. De otra forma resultaba incomprensible que una compañía arrojara, de forma intencional y en masa, Brebaje de Hipnosis en las aguas del Támesis sin ninguna razón en particular. El reality show era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas; daba un motivo para contaminar el río, puesto que millones de personas en Londres consumen agua del Támesis y el programa de televisión no sólo capturaría a la gente, sino que la harían totalmente indiferente de todo lo demás que estuviese ocurriendo.

Era como si alguien estuviera tratando de desviar la atención de las personas y hacerlas mirar en otra dirección. Pero, si eso era verdad, ¿qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando que Billings International no deseaba que la gente supiera?

La respuesta llegó dos segundos después.

Un Auror se acercó a Ginny con un rostro pálido y profundas ojeras fruto de un exhaustivo y arduo trabajo. Llevaba un trozo de pergamino en su mano derecha, pues con la izquierda sostenía una tambaleante taza de café muy cargado.

-Señorita Weasley, tiene que ver esto.

Y le tendió el trozo de pergamino.

Ginny lo tomó, preguntándose qué rayos tenía tan alarmado al Auror.

Lo supo diez segundos después.

La pelirroja miró al Auror con ojos calculadores, inquisitivos, como si estuviera dudando de la información que recién había entregado el agitado trabajador.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que esto es cierto? ¿Verificaste las fuentes?

-Sí, señorita Weasley. Revisé tres veces tanto la fuente como la misma información. No hay duda alguna acerca de esto.

Ginny maldijo por lo bajo. Eran las ocho con veinte minutos. No tenían mucho tiempo que perder. Aquella información, aunque sabía que llegaría, no esperó que lo hiciera con tanta demora. No tenía mucho margen de tiempo para tomar acciones precisas. Ahí era donde Harry destacaba por encima del resto; él podía tomar decisiones críticas en cuestión de segundos y actuar fríamente en consecuencia. Ella no era muy habilidosa en cuestión de decir sí o no a la velocidad del rayo, pero también supo en ese momento que la necesidad en muchas ocasiones motivaba a dar lo mejor de uno… y a veces también lo peor de uno.

-Escúchenme todos. Quiero que pongan atención.

Todos los Aurors abandonaron sus respectivas tareas y se amontonaron frente a Ginny.

-Me han llegado ciertos datos de que un satélite está a tres horas y treinta y cinco minutos de ser lanzado al espacio. Quiero que un equipo especial con los mejores Aurors vaya a la plataforma de lanzamiento y detengan el despegue de esa cosa, no me importa cómo ustedes lo hagan. Sólo traten de no matar a nadie y todo saldrá bien.

-Creo que yo lideraré el ataque.

Ginny giró sobre sus talones para ver quién había hablado, aunque no fuese necesario hacerlo. Aquella voz era inconfundible pero, por lo mismo, no esperaba escucharla allí, no después de lo que le ocurrió.

-¡Neville!

El Auror sonrió, aunque se trataba de una sonrisa forzada. Sin embargo, podía caminar normalmente y no hacía ninguna mueca de dolor. Los sanadores de San Mungo hicieron muy bien su trabajo.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-Por supuesto.

Pero otro Auror, también del equipo que buscaba lanzamientos de satélites llegó con otro pedazo de pergamino. No obstante, Ginny pudo ver no alarma, sino puro terror en su cara.

-Señorita Weasley. Por favor mire esto.

Ginny observó el pergamino. Leyó detenidamente el contenido, su cara poniéndose cada vez más pálida con cada palabra que leía. Se hicieron eternos los momentos en el que la pelirroja miraba con ojos vidriosos el informe, como si tratara de comprender el real alcance de lo que tenía entre manos. Para cuando terminó de leer, tenía un rostro ceniciento, sus ojos estaban dilatados al tope y su boca se abría y se cerraba como un pez que estuviera fuera del agua. Era sencillamente terrible, abrumador. Una cuestión de horripilante precisión. Una genialidad del demonio… y patéticamente simple.

-¿Y los encargados del lanzamiento no lo saben?

El Auror se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny le estaba hablando.

-No tienen idea. Sólo saben que se trata de una nueva arma de guerra.

Ginny palideció más aún. En ese momento agradeció no haberse demorado mucho en tomar una decisión acerca del satélite. Caminó de un lado a otro para recuperar el color de su cara.

-Ahora, más que antes, necesitamos detener ese lanzamiento. Neville, tú dirigirás a un equipo de Aurors especializados en combate y anularán todos los sistemas de control de la operación. No quiero muertes, ¿comprendido?

Neville asintió violentamente mientras decía: -comprendido.

Ginny vio como el recién llegado de San Mungo y un grupo de seis Aurors salían en tropel de la oficina. La pelirroja vio cómo el último de ellos desaparecía por la puerta y suspiró pesadamente. No quería ni imaginar lo que llegaría a ocurrir si Neville no lograba detener el lanzamiento del satélite.

* * *

><p>Harry y Hermione todavía no podían acostumbrarse a la poderosa presencia de Warbringer, ni menos que estuviera sentado entre ambos, hablando como si fuera un amigo entrañable de ellos. De hecho, fuera de la sensación que un vendaval se desataba cada vez que pronunciaba alguna palabra, su tono de voz sonaba amigable.<p>

-Lo que tienes que saber, Harry Potter, es que Whisperwind guardaba una gran cantidad de conocimiento dentro de su cabeza. Aquella botella que tienes en tus manos contiene memorias muy importantes, memorias por las que cualquier mago mataría dos veces. Es crucial que cuides muy bien este envase; no debes permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenga acceso a estas memorias. Nadie lo entendería.

-¿Y qué memorias son?

-No puedo decirte nada. Desconozco su contenido. Pero sé lo suficiente para comprender lo que podría pasar si esos conocimientos caen en las manos equivocadas. Y, desde luego, es algo que comprobarás cuando sepas el contenido de esas memorias.

"Y ahora, te diré el propósito de mi venida. Como ya te ha dicho Whisperwind, perteneces a una sociedad secreta, el brazo armado de la Orden del Fénix: el Clan del Dragón. También te dijo que debías ir al Templo del Dragón para tu ceremonia de iniciación y que debías ir allá lo antes posible. Sin embargo, creo que debes realizar una tarea antes de ir al templo. Es importante que vayas al castillo Hogwarts para explorar el contenido de las memorias de Whisperwind antes de comenzar con tu iniciación.

Harry sentía que había algo en todo eso que no cuadraba. Y lo supo en cuanto se acordó de las escenas finales de la vida de Cho Chang.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que Cho me contó?

Warbringer sonrió, aunque sólo pudo notarse en sus ojos.

-Ella comunicaba todos los avances relativos al Clan del Dragón a mí. Ella me avisó que había visto el tatuaje en tu espalda y que posiblemente había uno también en la tuya –dijo, apuntando un dedo hacia Hermione-, un tatuaje de un fénix. Ella fue quien me informó que habías sido seleccionado como miembro del Clan del Dragón y que debías realizar tu iniciación lo antes posible.

-Pero –objetó Harry-, si Cho quería que yo fuera a la brevedad al templo y usted me está diciendo que vaya primero a Hogwarts para echar un vistazo a sus memorias, ¿cuál de las dos cosas hago primero?

-Para Whisperwind era una prioridad llevarte al templo para que comenzaras la ceremonia, pero en su apuro olvidó un detalle crucial para que todo se viese coronado por el éxito. Cuando quise decir que ustedes deben ir a Hogwarts, me refería a Hermione. Es ella la que debe sumergirse en las memorias de Whisperwind y no otra persona.

-¡Pero me dijiste que yo debía saber! –exclamó Harry, perdiendo un poco el control. Sin embargo, Warbringer no hizo ningún gesto que denotara indignación.

-Sí, dije que debías saber, pero no directamente de las memorias de Whisperwind. Será ella, Hermione, la que conferirá el conocimiento a ti. –Warbringer creyó adivinar los pensamientos de Harry en cuanto supo que iba a abrir la boca, por lo que añadió-. Ella te explicará la razón de esto después de haber explorado las memorias. No te preocupes, sé cuánto te desagrada que te pongan una venda en los ojos para no revelarte cosas relativas a tu persona, pero sé que el conocimiento puede ser peligroso cuando no estás preparado para recibirlo. La prueba misma de lo que te estoy diciendo es lo que ocurrió contigo en quinto año, cuando Dumbledore te dijo la verdad de por qué Voldemort quiso matarte en primer lugar. Poco me importa si él creía que estabas listo _a priori_ para tan terrible pieza de información; creo que la madurez es importante para aceptar o entender cosas muy complicadas. Y lo que está encerrado dentro de esa botella lo es tanto que no cualquiera puede recibir ese conocimiento. Y, permíteme que te lo diga, no estás hecho para pensar, sino para actuar.

-¿Pero sabré lo que contiene ese frasco, eventualmente?

-Sí Harry, lo sabrás, pero no usarás ese conocimiento para revelarlo a quien desees. Ese conocimiento guiará tus pasos, te dirá cómo, cuándo y bajo qué circunstancias actuar. La persona encargada de revelar el contenido del frasco ya fue designada por Whisperwind antes de morir. Esa persona, cuando el momento sea el indicado, revelará toda la información contenida en estas memorias, y aquello será el fin.

Harry sintió escalofríos cuando Warbringer terminó de hablar.

-¿El fin? ¿El fin del mundo?

Warbringer resopló de exasperación.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo tiende a pensar en lo peor? No me refiero al fin del mundo. Eso es una estupidez que inventaron los magos para asustar a los muggles. Estoy hablando del fin de una era, para que comience una nueva edad, en las cual los seres humanos, tanto magos como muggles, serán libres de decidir lo que deseen.

Harry pensó. Aquello era más o menos lo mismo que le había dicho Cho cuando iban camino a San Mungo, pero eso no hacía menos confuso el asunto. Primero la oriental le había dicho que debía acudir de inmediato al Templo del Dragón para comenzar con su iniciación, pero ahora un sujeto aparecido prácticamente de la nada y que parecía estar en contacto con Cho le decía que primero debía ir a Hogwarts para que Hermione pudiera recibir conocimiento incendiario. Recordaba la urgencia de Cho por llevarlo al templo, pero ¿serán tan importantes esas memorias?

-¿Es esencial que Hermione adquiera ese conocimiento? –inquirió Harry con un poco de brusquedad, pero Warbringer no se molestó en lo absoluto.

-Es muy importante. Yo diría que crítico. Si van de inmediato, menos tardarán en llegar al templo y eso no hace más que beneficiarnos. Hay cosas que se han puesto en movimiento que ya no pueden ser detenidas. Deben darse prisa. Yo no puedo acompañarlos; mi tarea es otra y no involucra ayudarlos en nada, sólo observar y reportar. Aunque creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarte por ti mismo. Estaré pendiente de ustedes. ¡Adiós, y buena fortuna para ustedes!

Y, en un estampido que sonó como un relámpago, Warbringer no estaba en ningún lado. Harry y Hermione se miraron con cierta perplejidad, como si no pudieran explicar la repentina desaparición de Warbringer. Luego de incómodos minutos, durante los cuales nadie dijo algo, Harry pronunció palabra.

-Creo que deberíamos emprender nuestro viaje –dijo, su boca ligeramente seca-. Si Warbringer dijo que esas memorias son tan críticas, entonces debemos ir primero a Hogwarts, a menos que dispongas de un pensadero en el cual verter esta cosa –añadió, agitando levemente la botellita con aquella mística sustancia plateada.

-No, no tengo un pensadero en mi casa, son muy caros y hay que tener un permiso especial para usarlos. No hace ninguna gracia que otras personas puedan tener acceso a memorias de uno, muchas de las cuales deben ser cosas muy privadas. Y, según lo que leí, el permiso es aún más costoso que el mismo pensadero…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –interrumpió Harry con un poco de impaciencia-. Vamos a Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que McGonagall nos va a dar autorización para usar el pensadero de Dumbledore.

-Sí, eras su alumno favorito –acotó Hermione sarcásticamente.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron hacia unos arbustos cercanos, pretendiendo que estaban buscando un lugar más íntimo para besarse, pero sólo lo hacían para que nadie los viera desaparecer repentinamente en medio de la calle. Harry pensó que si el Estatuto Craven hubiera sido aprobado, no habrían tenido que esconderse, aunque también se sintió un poco incómodo al darse cuenta de lo que parecían mientras estaban cubiertos por las hojas del arbusto. Lucían como una pareja que buscara algo de privacidad.

Pero si Harry hubiera podido saber que la misma incomodidad se manifestaba en la mente de Hermione, seguramente su nerviosismo hubiese sido mayor.

* * *

><p>Un sonido se escuchaba, insistente y atronador, en el dormitorio de una persona muy acaudalada, con muchos medios y con muchos planes en su cabeza. El hombre que dormía en la cama se agitó un poco y abrió los ojos, exasperado y molesto con la interrupción. No era la alarma. En todo caso no podía ser, puesto que él la había programado para ocho horas después. Segundos después se dio cuenta que tenía una llamada perdida en su celular. El número era conocido. Masajeándose los ojos, gruñendo de fastidio y preguntándose por qué esa persona lo había llamado a esas horas de la mañana. Sus socios y subordinados sabían que él tenía el horario de sueño de un murciélago, o el de un parrandero incorregible. ¿Sería una llamada importante?<p>

La única forma de averiguarlo era llamando.

Pero no fue necesario.

El aparato volvió a pitar desesperadamente y a vibrar como un consolador. El hombre tomó el celular y se lo llevó lentamente al oído, como si el auricular fuera a estallar en cualquier momento.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo. Está hecho. La operación dio comienzo hace treinta y cinco minutos atrás, pero puede haber problemas.

-¿Problemas? –repitió el potentado, como si no hubiera escuchado bien-. ¿Qué clase de problemas?

El interlocutor suspiró, como si pronunciar las palabras siguientes significara realizar un salto de fe.

-Me ha llegado cierta información que los Aurors ya saben que el libro que usted guardaba en su bóveda es un plano de diseño y saben lo que está a punto de ocurrir dentro de tres horas y veinte minutos. Por eso han enviado un equipo de asalto para detener el lanzamiento. Llegarán a las instalaciones en veinte minutos.

El jefe quedó en silencio por varios instantes. Así que los Aurors ya saben acerca del satélite. Debía pensar rápido. Enviar a su asesino no era una opción. Era como ofrecerlo en sacrificio a una horda de caníbales furiosos. Parkinson ya estaba en una misión y no valía la pena destinarla al combate; ella era más útil en cosas que requerían una mano femenina. Necesitaba a alguien con habilidades sin rival en combate…

-Está bien. Enviaré a alguien para detener el avance de los Aurors. Sus hombres pueden prestar fuego de cobertura. Le daré instrucciones a mi hombre para que no les haga daño. Es alguien muy… digamos… fuerte.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea no sonaba muy convencido.

-¿Está seguro que esa persona, por sí sola, podrá con seis Aurors?

-No tengo la menor duda de aquello. Cuando lo vea, sabrá a que me refiero.

Y el jefe cortó la línea. En ese preciso momento, una sirvienta apareció en la habitación, llevando un vaso de agua y una sola pastilla encima de una bandeja de plata.

-Señor, ¿le doy su medicamento para dormir?

El jefe la miró de arriba abajo y luego al vaso de agua con el fármaco. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.

-Creo que no será necesario esta vez Susan –dijo el magnate, sentándose en la cama y dando suaves palmadas sobre las sábanas satinadas-. Puedes dejar la bandeja en esa mesa de allá.

La sirvienta llamada Susan captó la indirecta. Pasándose sutilmente la lengua por sus labios y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, hizo lo que le ordenó el hombre que estaba recostado en la cama y, después de eso, se llevó una mano a su espalda, maniobrando con algo detrás de su espalda. Diez segundos pasaron, y el vestido de la mujer cayó suavemente al suelo, yaciendo olvidado en el piso cerámico. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama, contoneándose sensualmente. Había soñado con ese momento por años… quizá era por eso que había aceptado ser su sirvienta en primer lugar y, de paso, cumpliría con su más loca fantasía sexual. No se sentó en la cama junto a su jefe, sino que se lanzó sobre la cama y, gateando sobre las sábanas, se puso encima del hombre, lista para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su empleador.

-Espera un momento –dijo el jefe, casi sin respiración al ver la desesperación en los ojos de su sirvienta-. Debo hacer algo. No tardaré mucho.

Y el hombre cerró los ojos y llevándose ambos dedos a sus sienes, relajándose y concentrándose en su objetivo. Apretó los labios por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que abrió los ojos y retiró los dedos de su cabeza. Susan no hizo ningún comentario acerca de aquel extraño comportamiento; su patrón no le pagaba por cuestionar su salud mental. Ella sólo deseaba concretar su sueño más anhelado, un sueño que la acosaba desde niña. Y no iba a esperar ningún segundo más para convertir las fantasías en realidades.

A cientos de millas al norte de Londres, mientras el jefe y su sirviente tenían sexo salvaje, un hombre de barba espesa y cabello canoso despertaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Lord Voldemort acababa de recibir sus primeras órdenes.


	19. Cuenta regresiva Parte I

**Capítulo XIX: Cuenta regresiva - Parte 1**

03:15:24 para el lanzamiento.

Un grupo de siete Aurors acababa de aparecer fuera de las rejas electrificadas de un recinto gigantesco, el cual comprendía una serie de edificios blancos y cuadrados y una estructura similar a una mesa de proporciones colosales hecha de lo que parecían andamios. Al centro y atravesando la plataforma de lanzamiento, se erigía lo que parecía un pilar muy alto, el cual se iba haciendo cada vez más estrecho hacia arriba, culminando en una punta cilíndrica. Sin duda alguna, era el cohete que iba a poner al satélite en órbita. Neville se preguntó por qué era necesario un equipo de magos experimentados para detener el lanzamiento, porque creía que un simple encantamiento explosivo podría hacer el trabajo. Sin embargo, su intuición le decía que los muggles estaban esperando que un equipo de magos viniera a interrumpir el lanzamiento del satélite. Y, a juzgar por la mirada de exasperación de uno de los Aurors que lo acompañaron, no era el único que había pensado en hacer estallar el cohete.

-¿Por qué no le lanzamos un encantamiento explosivo y nos largamos de aquí? –sugirió el Auror que había puesto cara de exasperación. Neville lo acalló con una mirada aguda.

-Estos muggles no son tontos. Seguramente pertenecen a alguna división secreta de Inteligencia y saben lo suficiente acerca de nosotros como para formular algún plan en contra de alguna intrusión de cualquier clase. Además, no podemos lanzar ningún encantamiento desde aquí, pues la reja es muy alta y si nos alejamos demasiado como para tener un tiro libre, nos arriesgaríamos a errar el objetivo y estaremos expuestos. Tampoco podemos llegar y atravesar estas vallas; están electrificadas y plagadas de sensores por si tratamos de forzar de algún modo la reja. No podemos congelarlas o moverlas o aplicarles ningún hechizo, pues los sensores tienen acelerómetros que detectan cualquier movimiento de éstos y están programados para activar la alarma en caso que alguno de éstos deje de funcionar si los intervenimos de cualquier forma. Tampoco podemos penetrar volando ni hacernos invisibles, porque hay cámaras por todos lados que incorporan sensores térmicos que pueden vernos aunque vayamos invisibles, y también están protegidas de la misma manera que los sensores en la valla.

-¿Entonces es imposible entrar al complejo?

-No, no lo es. Según mis cálculos, un convoy militar va a entrar al complejo en diez minutos por el camino que tenemos a nuestra derecha. Vamos a infiltrarnos en la base junto con el convoy.

-Pero… -comenzó a objetar uno de los Aurors pero Neville lo interrumpió. El líder del escuadrón revolvió en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta que un leve tintineo le dijo que había encontrado lo que buscaba. El Auror sacó de su bolsillo siete botellas pequeñas llenas de un líquido de aspecto espeso y las mostró a los demás. El equipo entendió al instante el resto del plan sin que Neville explicara nada más. Cada uno de ellos tomó un frasco y se lo echó al bolsillo y, como dictaba el plan, debían esconderse entre las matas y esperar a que el convoy se detuviera frente al portón electrónico que daba acceso a la base. Al parecer los líderes del complejo prescindieron de personas para poder otorgar mayor control y seguridad a las entradas y salidas. Luego, Neville sacó otra cosa del bolsillo de su túnica y lo depositó en el suelo. El objeto comenzó a emitir un vapor púrpura a medida que discurría por el pasto con sus pequeñas patas. Segundos después, el detonador trampa estalló en una voluta de denso humo violeta y emitiendo sonidos penetrantes al mismo tiempo. Como Neville esperaba, el convoy se detuvo y unos cinco o seis soldados vestidos de verde saltaron del camión que iba en la retaguardia y se acercaron al objeto que pitaba desesperadamente, desenfundando sus rifles por si se trataba de algo peligroso, como una bomba o una granada de mano.

-¿A qué habrán bajado estos imbéciles? –se preguntó el conductor cuando vio desaparecer a los soldados por un árbol frondoso que tapaba la visual. Decidió esperar a que los uniformados terminaran de mear, si es que a eso habían ido para que nadie los pudiera ver.

Un minuto completo pasó y el conductor del camión decidió que había esperado bastante y se bajó del vehículo, sólo para contemplar a los seis soldados frente a unas matas, sujetando fuertemente a un tipo que usaba una indumentaria extraña para alguien de aspecto tan severo. Uno de los uniformados echaba los restos de algo que vomitaba levemente un humo de color morado en una bolsa e instantes después, el grupo subió de vuelta al camión, atando y amordazando al mago para que no pudiera desaparecer de forma súbita, a quien le confiscaron su varita en caso que decidiera hechizarlos. El sargento al mando del contingente, un hombre calvo y de aspecto tosco y grave pidió una explicación.

-Oímos una suerte de explosión y muchos ruidos raros y decidimos que había que investigar. Hallamos esta cosa que humeaba raro y penetramos en las matas para ver si había gente escondida. Y, en efecto, vimos a un grupo de siete vestidos como este idiota corriendo hacia el bosque, pero uno de ellos tropezó con una raíz expuesta de un árbol y pudimos capturarlo. Esa cosa con la que hacen los trucos de magia voló cuando el tipo cayó y la tomamos para que no pudiera convertirnos en lagartijas o algo por el estilo. Creo que era un equipo de magos enviado para espiar el lanzamiento del satélite.

El sargento, aunque siempre tenía cara de pocos amigos, dilató levemente los ojos, su expresión cambiando drásticamente. Ahora lucía profesional y alerta.

-¿Crees que podrían ser rusos?

-No lo sé, señor –respondió otro soldado, más crecido que el resto de sus compañeros-. Por lo que tengo entendido, el Ministro Ruso de la Magia no ha tomado partido por ninguno de los bandos en conflicto, aunque creo que podría ser una tapadera para ocultar sus motivos. Podría incluso estar aliado con el Presidente ruso para descubrir la tecnología del satélite.

El soldado, aunque supiera que un satélite de telecomunicaciones iba a ser lanzado desde la plataforma de la base aérea en la que iba a entrar, no tenía las credenciales de seguridad para saber que lo que estaba encerrado en la punta del cohete que se erigía por sobre los demás edificios del complejo como la única lanza en un ejército de arqueros se trataba en realidad de un satélite militar, el cual incorporaba una tecnología única en su tipo y jamás vista en el mundo. Sólo el administrador de la base aérea sabía lo que realmente iba a poner en el espacio, quien estaba en directo contacto con el Jefe Nacional de Inteligencia, el capitán Richard Rowland.

-Bueno, podríamos usarlo para saber algunas cosas acerca de los planes de los magos y si vinieron en representación de los rusos para espiar el lanzamiento –sugirió el sargento, y todos asintieron en señal de aprobación. Instantes después, el convoy penetraba en el complejo, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento subterráneo que daba acceso al complejo de seguridad del recinto, el cual estaba enterrado veinte metros bajo tierra en caso que una ojiva nuclear cayera cerca de la base.

-Bueno, como son nuevos aquí, les haré una pequeña introducción acerca de esta base y sus funciones principales para que luego puedan hacer sus rondas. Pero antes que comiencen sus funciones, llevarán al prisionero a las celdas del subterráneo y asegúrense que no pueda reconocer el camino de salida.

Los soldados volvieron a asentir, un poco nerviosos esta vez.

-Bueno, las instrucciones son las siguientes…

* * *

><p>02:59:34 para el lanzamiento.<p>

Aquellos mismos números eran los que brillaban en rojo en la pantalla de la computadora personal del capitán Richard Rowland, quien se mordía las uñas de vez en cuando, evidenciando su nerviosismo. Nadie había acudido a su oficina para dejar algún otro informe de Inteligencia, pero tenía la mente tan ocupada en otros asuntos que no habría podido prestar atención a ningún reporte.

El informe que lo había cambiado todo era una inquietante pieza de información. Se trataba del reporte que una conocida institución militar inglesa emitió después de la captura de los terroristas, reenviado a la agencia minutos después. Entre otras cosas, una de ellas siendo el fracaso en el cumplimiento del objetivo principal de esa misión, el cual era la protección de Cho Chang, se mencionaba la identidad de los supuestos terroristas. El capitán Rowland casi escupió el café caliente que estaba tomando cuando leyó el informe refiriéndose a los individuos que ejecutaron a la cocinera y modelo de calzados.

Todos eran rusos.

Y lo que era peor, se trataba de soldados rusos vestidos de terroristas, pues Scotland Yard pudo verificar las identidades de los hombres involucrados en el asesinato de la oriental en colaboración con la Policía Internacional. Todos ellos pertenecían a una innominada división del ejército ruso que se encargaba principalmente de realizar operaciones encubiertas. Pero eso, como lo comprobaría minutos después el capitán Rowland, no era la peor parte del drama Shakesperiano en el que se estaba convirtiendo ese incidente.

Las implicaciones del ataque a Cho Chang eran aún más profundas. Más que un acto aleatorio de asesinato, era un acto de represalia en contra de Inglaterra por la muerte del Primer Ministro Ruso por parte de la rama militar de ese país. Y cuando los informes acerca de la muerte de la oriental se hicieran públicos –y aquello sólo era cuestión de tiempo-, el pueblo inglés alzaría la voz en protesta contra el pueblo ruso… y los misiles surcarían el cielo, y la sangre mancharía el suelo de ambas naciones.

Había que hacer algo para evitar que ambas naciones dejaran las palabras de lado y tomaran los palos.

Las instrucciones del sujeto que lo llamó eran claras.

"Lance el satélite. Demuestre su poder. Impida que Inglaterra y Rusia se pongan a pelear como adolescentes inmaduros. No puedo permitir que la muerte de mi hija signifique el comienzo de la Tercera Guerra Mundial".

El capitán Rowland no podía estar más de acuerdo con el sujeto ese. Él tampoco quería que otra guerra a escala mundial se desatara por culpa de un simple atentado en contra de la vida de una persona cuya importancia era, al menos para la mayoría del mundo, trivial. A causa de los últimos hechos ocurridos en Inglaterra, Rowland debía mostrar antes de tiempo la nueva joya armamentística del mundo, una idea revolucionaria que prometía poner fin a la guerra convencional, con soldados, vehículos de batalla, aviones de combate y buques de guerra.

"Si no puedes evitar una guerra, provócala"

El satélite Phantom II era la última pieza de la nueva arma que haría de la guerra un mecanismo obsoleto, una constelación de satélites que crearía la ilusión de un ejército invencible en contra de fuerzas opositoras, desmoralizando al enemigo gracias al miedo. El miedo era el arma más poderosa conocida por el ser humano y, quien supiera usarlo a su favor, conquistaría el mundo. Con esta nueva arma, ya no sería necesaria la guerra física, no se necesitaría mover cientos de miles de soldados hacia los campos de batalla, cientos de tanques, miles de aviones ni decenas de buques y portaaviones, a un costo horroroso. La guerra se caracterizaba por ser costosa, muy costosa, y sólo países con una enorme billetera en sus bolsillos podían acometer una cosa así. Con esta nueva arma, las cuentas de ahorro de muchas naciones se verían beneficiadas y así podrían destinar fondos a problemas más importantes, como el hambre o el acceso a la energía.

Un sonido sacó al capitán Rowland de sus cavilaciones. La puerta acababa de abrirse y un empleado con la corbata suelta y la camisa mojada en la espalda a causa del sudor entró a paso raudo a la oficina, llevando varias hojas de informes en la mano. Dejó los papeles encima del escritorio del capitán y cerró la puerta de la oficina. Al parecer, nadie más que el capitán debía saber lo que el desesperado empleado debía comunicar. El hombre desparramó los papeles sobre el escritorio, mostrando varias fotografías tomadas desde arriba, desde el aire, pero algunas de ellas mostraban lo que parecía la cubierta de un destructor de batalla, la punta de un cañón sobresaliendo del margen de las instantáneas.

-Estas fotografías fueron tomadas hace dos horas atrás. Los vuelos de reconocimiento muestran que los grupos de acorazados, de portaaviones y de submarinos rusos fueron vistos cerca de las costas de Noruega. Según un reporte de rutina de la marina Inglesa, una flota de fragatas acaba de terminar de realizar simulacros de combate en el Ártico, a unas ochocientas millas de la armada rusa. Si nuestras predicciones son correctas, ambas divisiones estarán a la vista dentro de los próximos días.

Rowland tragó saliva.

-¿Quieres decir que en los próximos días podría comenzar la guerra? –El capitán se puso de pie, casi botando los papeles al suelo, su expresión tensa a causa del puro miedo-. ¡Quiero que instruyas al general de la marina inglesa que retire las fragatas de ese lugar de inmediato! Dile que si se niega, iniciará la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

-Sí señor.

El empleado abandonó la oficina pero los papeles quedaron sobre el escritorio del capitán, las fotografías de los buques rusos brillando a la luz fluorescente del cubículo. Rowland se paseó por su lugar de trabajo, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de ver y escuchar, sin conseguirlo del todo. Todavía no podía procesar por qué el Presidente ruso no trataba de buscar soluciones diplomáticas al asunto del asesinato de su segundo al mando. ¿Habría un tercer poder involucrado en todo el embrollo? ¿Un poder lo suficientemente influyente para persuadir al presidente ruso de iniciar acciones hostiles contra los magos? Después de todo, el estatuto Craven iba a ser la piedra angular del cambio de actitud de los magos hacia la gente común, e iba a ser rechazado. ¿Podría alguien estar descontento con la decisión de rechazar un acta de cooperación total entre magos y no magos? ¿Podría estarlo tanto que estaba dispuesto a matar para expresar su rabia? El capitán Rowland llevaba demasiado tiempo al mando del servicio de Inteligencia como para desechar posibilidades como quien desecha un producto inservible. Los largos años como jefe de Inteligencia le habían enseñado que los eventos más graves y dramáticos de la historia conocida podían ser gatillados por una estupidez de niño inmaduro. En el submundo de la información, cualquier nimiedad era tomada en cuenta.

Y la marina rusa estaba en camino a las costas de Inglaterra.

El capitán Rowland definitivamente iba a necesitar una tableta de analgésicos en lugar de una sola pastilla.

* * *

><p>02:50:28 para el lanzamiento.<p>

Ginny Weasley se mordía las uñas debido a la expectación y el nerviosismo a causa de no tener noticias de la operación de asalto liderada por Neville. El último reporte fue enviado hace veinticinco minutos atrás, cuando el equipo llegó a las puertas de la base aérea desde la cual se iba a realizar el lanzamiento del cohete.

Desde ese entonces, nada en absoluto.

¿Podría haber salido mal algún paso? ¿Habrían sido capturados? Ginny no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si el grupo especial de asalto era capturado por fuerzas hostiles. Ya sentía dolorosos retortijones en sus intestinos al saber el verdadero contenido del satélite y, para colmo de males, el peso de su separación con Harry había resultado ser una carga muy obstinada. Hace dos minutos atrás tuvo que ir al baño para que nadie la viera sollozando sin consuelo ni la observaba vomitando sobre el inodoro. Incluso la misma oficina en la que trabajaba le recordaba inexorablemente a él y a todo lo que significaba, y lo que era peor aún, había sido su culpa lo que ocurrió con ella y Harry. También no podía evitar ser empática y saber que él estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor, soportando las mismas cargas. Casi deseaba que él cayera enamorado de Hermione para ver si así podía aliviar sus agravios. Después recordó que Hermione estaba saliendo con Neville.

Sin embargo, ahora que estaba pensando en Harry y en Hermione, Ginny se preguntó dónde diablos estaban ellos. Recordaba que ambos habían decidido ir a Hogwarts para revelar el contenido de las últimas memorias de Cho Chang, pero no tenía idea si realmente habían ido allá. Pero también recordaba que ella había habilitado ilegalmente el Detector en ambos en su afán por hallarlos y llevarlos a la justicia. Con aquello en mente, giró sobre sus talones e iba a salir de la Oficina de Aurors hacia el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo particularmente irregular ocurriendo en uno de los cubículos.

Uno de los Aurors estaba inclinado sobre su mesa. Parecía estar escribiendo una carta. Aquello no sólo era irregular sino que estaba estrictamente prohibido hacerlo. Los informes oficiales se redactaban a través de la voz para identificar más fácilmente a quien hacía el reporte. Ginny, totalmente contrariada, cambió de dirección y se acercó al Auror que estaba escribiendo la carta. De cerca lucía como alguien que no deseaba ser observada. Aquello era raro.

Ginny carraspeó para hacer sentir su presencia.

El Auror tembló por completo. Se puso de pie de golpe y giró sobre sus talones para encarar a su jefa. Ginny pudo darse cuenta que sus ojos no se mantenían fijos en ella, sino que se desviaban constantemente hacia la derecha, como si estuviera tratando de mantener algo a la vista. Ginny se hizo la desentendida y habló con una voz que parecía no ser la suya, cargada como estaba de tanta seriedad y consternación.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Chambers?

La Auror no respondió. En lugar de eso, todavía miraba repetidamente hacia la derecha. Esta vez Ginny siguió, por una fracción de segundo, la línea de visión de su subordinada y supo de inmediato qué era lo que captaba tanto la atención de Chambers.

Flotando lentamente hacia la salida de la oficina, había un trozo de pergamino enrollado y lacrado. Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta, pero Ginny reaccionó casi por instinto.

-_¡Accio!_

El rollo de pergamino se detuvo en medio del aire y voló directo a las manos de Ginny, quien removió el sello de lacre y desenrolló la carta, o lo que fuera.

Cuando vio su contenido, la pelirroja no pudo evitar maldecir.

La condenada carta estaba escrita en código.

-¡Señorita Chambers! –vociferó Ginny como si la aludida estuviera a un campo de fútbol de distancia-. ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Por qué esta carta está escrita en código? Estoy segura que tú la escribiste y las ibas a enviar a alguna parte. ¿A quién iba destinada esta carta?

La Auror Chambers no respondió. Se limitó a mirar el trozo desenrollado de pergamino con una expresión que podría ser interpretada por terror. Ella abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido escapó de ésta. Lucía como si se estuviera ahogando. Ginny se mostró impertérrita y esperó a que dijera algo de una vez. Pero ella siguió abriendo de a poco la boca, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, pero cuando su respiración se hizo cada vez más superficial, la pelirroja transitó de la indiferencia a la alarma en cuestión de fracciones de segundo. Corriendo hacia la chimenea de la oficina, arrojó polvos flu al fuego y volvió por Chambers, sosteniéndola por los hombros, su respiración cada vez más débil. Parecía que estaba sufriendo alguna clase de shock anafiláctico. Cuando Ginny estuvo frente a las llamas verdes gritó, fuerte y claro, "Hospital San Mungo" y ambas desaparecieron de la oficina en un torbellino de fuego esmeralda.

Cinco minutos después, Julianne Chambers yacía en una camilla en una de las salas de urgencia, apenas respirando, su pulso disparándose en una carrera desesperada por llevar oxígeno al cuerpo. Y aunque los sanadores le hubieran dado una solución antialérgica vía intravenosa, sus conductos respiratorios se estaban tapando cada vez más, y como los sanadores de San Mungo no eran expertos en medicina muggle, continuaban, y cada vez con más desesperación, apaciguar la alergia por métodos mágicos. Fue uno de los sanadores más experimentados el que sugirió que bajaran el ritmo cardiaco de la paciente. Desconcertados, los sanadores le dieron una infusión supresora de adrenalina y, dos minutos después, vieron cómo la paciente se relajaba y su respiración se normalizaba.

-¿Cómo supiste qué debía hacerse? –preguntó uno de los funcionarios del hospital al sanador que salvó la vida a la Auror Chambers.

-Me di cuenta que la paciente empeoraba cuando su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, por lo que me pareció lógico bajarlo para ver si mejoraba. –El sanador hablaba como si lo anterior fuera un procedimiento mundano-. Además, acabo de ver su ficha clínica y supe que la paciente es alérgica a la adrenalina. Es decir, no puede realizar actividad física intensa ni ponerse demasiado nerviosa o alerta sin provocarle una grave anafilaxis.

Un sanador le estaba haciendo controles rutinarios para verificar que la salud de la paciente había mejorado, usando su varita como un dispositivo de ultrasonidos. Ginny estaba hablando con el sanador en jefe cuando la conversación fue interrumpida por un funcionario nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… es lo más extraño que he escuchado en mi vida. Es como el sonido de un reloj de mesa… dentro de su cavidad abdominal.

El sanador en jefe estaba desconcertado.

-¿Quieres decir que la paciente se tragó un reloj… de mesa?

-Eso parece señor.

Ginny se vio asaltada por un súbito y penetrante temor.

-Deben salir de la sala. Todos.

El equipo de sanadores miró al unísono a la Auror.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó uno de los funcionarios.

-¿Cómo que por qué? –exclamó Ginny, perdiendo la paciencia de inmediato-. ¡La paciente tiene una bomba de tiempo en su interior! ¡Salgan todos AHORA MISMO!

Ginny corrió hacia la salida más próxima, justo en el momento en que un extraño pitido salió del vientre de una tranquila Julianne Chambers. Los sanadores supieron en ese momento, que no había ningún lugar al cual escapar.

Lo último que pudo escuchar Ginny antes que su visión se oscureciera por completo fue un ensordecedor estampido y un temblor proveniente del infierno mismo.

* * *

><p>02:29:57 para el lanzamiento.<p>

Era extraño para Hermione ver el castillo de Hogwarts cubierto con andamiajes de madera y aun así ver estudiantes pasear por los terrenos del colegio como si no hubiera ocurrido ninguna batalla allí. Por supuesto, varios alumnos habían participado de la contienda que terminó con la derrota de Lord Voldemort y eran los más silenciosos y los más pensativos, pues guardaban recuerdos no muy memorables de aquella batalla, en donde muchos compañeros suyos murieron a manos de los Mortífagos, algunos de ellos amigos cercanos. Ella y Harry caminaban hacia la entrada del castillo, llamando la atención de todos quienes paseaban por los pastosos terrenos. Susurros llenaron la atmósfera y a Harry le recordó cuando él mismo paseaba por ese mismo lugar cuando era un estudiante de ese mismo colegio, muchas veces acompañado por Ron y la mujer que caminaba a su lado en ese momento.

Ron.

Su mejor amigo.

Asesinado.

Y parecía ser que los demás también se habían percatado de la ausencia de un miembro del legendario trío. Y, pese a que la noticia de la muerte de Ron había sido primera plana en el periódico, ya nadie en el colegio leía el diario a causa de su poca objetividad. El chiste imperante entre los alumnos era que cada vez que El Profeta anunciaba un asesinato o un suicidio se decía que era un cuento digno de Rita Skeeter. Incidentalmente, la dichosa reportera había perdido un montón de credibilidad cuando una misteriosa mujer descubrió que la autora de "Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore" había usado métodos coercitivos para extraer el contenido de su libro de variadas figuras respetables, además de su conocida pluma, la cual se probó que escribía de acuerdo a la voluntad de la reportera más que por el testimonio de los entrevistados. La última vez que Harry vio a Rita Skeeter fue en un hogar para pobres, alegando por la poca calidad de la comida y acerca de una mujer de cabello castaño que, según ella, la habría arruinado. Y, aunque la mujer que descubrió los secretos de la reportera nunca se dio a conocer públicamente, Harry sospechaba que Hermione tenía mucho que ver con la desgracia de Skeeter.

-Hola Harry –saludó Luna Lovegood, quien estaba en su último año. Lucía igual que siempre, con el aire de una persona de haber llegado a donde estaba por accidente.

-Hola Luna –dijo Harry, palmeando su hombro amistosamente-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy bien. Me enteré de la muerte de Ron y la de Cho, aunque los demás no lean el periódico. ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

-Con muchas cosas que hacer –respondió Harry cansinamente-. Y yo no vengo por unas vacaciones tampoco. Yo y Hermione tenemos trabajo por hacer aquí en Hogwarts.

-¿Están saliendo juntos? –inquirió Luna suspicazmente.

Hermione se puso colorada pero Harry mantuvo el color, negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tanta gente piensa que estoy saliendo con Harry? –demandó Hermione, todavía sonrojada a causa de la observación de Luna. Harry tuvo que admitir que su amiga tenía algo de razón. Varias personas, muchas de ellas ajenas a su círculo de amigos, creían que Hermione era su novia. ¿Tan unidos lucían? ¿Tan fuerte y obvia era la amistad entre ellos? Harry no quería que aquella cercanía con la castaña fuera interpretada de forma errónea por el resto de la gente, sobre todo cuando Hermione salía con otra persona, que a su vez era amigo de él.

-Bueno, cuando te vean más seguido con Neville ya no nos van a molestar –dijo Harry con una expresión tranquilizadora en su rostro-. La verdad es que ninguno de tus amigos y amigas, a excepción de Ginny, sabe que él es tu novio.

-Harry, no seas ingenuo –le reprochó Hermione, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír por alguna razón que no entendía-. ¿De verdad crees que, con todo lo que está ocurriendo en el país, voy a tener tiempo para socializar con el resto de mis amigos y presentarles a Neville? De hecho, creo que hay más posibilidades que me vean contigo que con él.

-Por favor Hermione, no digas eso –pidió Harry, aunque Luna todavía seguía mirándolos con agudeza-. Disculpa Luna, pero tenemos algo de prisa. Vamos al castillo.

-Bueno. Suerte con su trabajo –dijo la rubia, observando cómo Harry y Hermione se alejaban hacia las enormes puertas de roble, todavía con una expresión de profunda suspicacia en su rostro.

-¿Crees que Luna sepa algo acerca de… ya sabes, nosotros? –preguntó la castaña tentativamente. Harry la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. La detuvo en las escalinatas de las puertas del castillo, tomándola firmemente por los hombros y mirándola con seriedad.

-Hermione. Tú eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y por nada del mundo te voy a faltar el respeto de esa forma. No existe ningún "nosotros" fuera del contexto de la amistad, así que no te compliques la existencia buscando algo que no existe. Ya tienes un novio que se preocupa por ti, más que eso no necesitas.

La castaña lo miró con una expresión mezcla de tristeza y ¿lástima?

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Estás solo, no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti nadie quien pueda amarte. Ginny está demasiado avergonzada como para siquiera pedirte disculpas.

La mirada de Harry no se ablandó.

-Por supuesto que estoy solo. Por supuesto que sé que Ginny se siente mal por haber creído que yo asesiné a Ron. Pero no puedo aceptar una muestra de lástima por tu parte, ni menos cuando ya tienes a alguien a tu lado. –Esta vez, Harry miró a su amiga con más calma-. No está en mi naturaleza arruinar relaciones ni faltarle el respeto a mis amigas. Tienes que entender, Hermione, que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero traicionar nuestra amistad por algo que no puede ser posible. Y en cuanto al hecho que estoy solo, no te preocupes. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para hallar a alguien. Incluso me podrías ayudar.

Hermione, después de mirar intensamente a su amigo por varios segundos, sonrió. Harry tenía razón. Ella tampoco quería arruinar una amistad de siete años por una aventura, ni quería pensar que podría haber algo dormido entre ella y Harry, cosa que no pocas personas consideraban como una posibilidad muy real. Ambos recordaron que tenían una tarea por delante y entraron al cavernoso vestíbulo, el cual tenía varios desprendimientos de pared que estaban siendo reparados. Ambos se detuvieron. Harry sacó un pedazo muy deteriorado de pergamino y lo extendió.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –entonó Harry con claridad-. Aunque no creo que tenga malas intenciones con lo que pretendo hacer.

El pedazo de pergamino se llenó de líneas, puntos y etiquetas con los nombres de cada habitante del castillo. Harry consultó el Mapa del Merodeador en busca de la directora del colegio. Segundos después, la localizó en el séptimo piso, dando vueltas en su despacho.

-Vamos. Está en el séptimo piso.

Harry y Hermione subieron las escaleras de mármol de tres en tres, sabiendo que habían perdido algo de tiempo conversando con Luna. A veces tropezaban con alumnos que bajaban temprano a desayunar, a veces Peeves los entretenía con algunos trucos sucios, riéndose de forma maligna, y otras veces, varios profesores los saludaban de forma efusiva. Finalmente, después de diez minutos de trepar escaleras y sortear varios obstáculos, ambos estaban delante de la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho de la directora. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabía la contraseña para entrar.

La buena fortuna hizo que ambos saltaran. La gárgola se hizo a un lado para dar paso a unas escaleras giratorias y, bajando por éstas, estaba una mujer de aspecto severo que usaba lentes de montura cuadrada y un moño bastante apretado que colgaba detrás de su cabeza. Era la directora de Hogwarts, la sucesora de Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí? –inquirió la directora, poniendo los brazos en jarras y entornando los ojos, como siempre hacía cuando encontraba a un alumno en medio de una travesura o rompiendo una regla del colegio.

-Prof… perdón, directora –se apresuró a corregir Harry-, por cómo nos habla, pareciera que todavía piensa que estamos estudiando aquí.

De inmediato, la expresión en el rostro de la directora McGonagall se ablandó.

-Perdón, señor Potter, pero es que estoy tan acostumbrada a verlos en el colegio que a veces olvido que ustedes ya salieron. ¿Qué desean? ¿Y por qué se ven tan agitados y preocupados? ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver con lo que está pasando en todo el país?

-Créame señora directora, tiene todo que ver con los últimos acontecimientos –dijo Harry, tratando de respirar más pesadamente para tranquilizarse-. La verdad, es que necesitamos usar el pensadero.

-¿El pensadero? –repitió McGonagall como si tuviera problemas en la audición-. ¿Para qué quieren usar el pensadero?

-Bueno, seguramente usted ya está enterada que Cho Chang está muerta, asesinada en un atentado en contra de ella. Nosotros estábamos con ella cuando ocurrió el asesinato y nos entregó esta botella antes de morir. –Harry se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y extrajo una botella de forma oblonga llena de lo que parecía una sustancia a medio camino entre el estado líquido y el gaseoso.

-Pero… éstas son memorias, muchas memorias. Parece que ahí hay una vida entera de recuerdos-. La directora McGonagall tomó el frasco y lo examinó detenidamente, como tratando de ver las memorias dentro de la sustancia a simple vista-. ¿Y éstas son las memorias de la señorita Chang? ¿Por qué necesitan verlas? Seguramente hay detalles privados de su vida que nadie quiere que vea.

-Señora directora –dijo Harry, hablando con claridad-, si hubiera detalles privados en las memorias de Cho que nadie debería ver, no me habría confiado el frasco a mí. Creo que hay memorias críticas allí, memorias que nos podrían ayudar a entender por qué está ocurriendo todo esto.

-¿De verdad?

-No estamos bromeando, señora directora –secundó Hermione-. Nosotros vimos morir a Cho en una explosión del demonio y ella parecía muy interesada en que nosotros tuviéramos acceso a esas memorias. Le juro que no se trata de una broma.

McGonagall no lo pensó mucho. Además, un Auror como Harry Potter no bromearía con cosas como desapariciones, asesinatos sin autor aparente ni amenazas de guerra por parte de dos países normalmente no beligerantes.

-Está bien. Justo en este momento iba camino al Gran Salón a desayunar. Aprovechen el tiempo para indagar en las memorias de la señorita Chang. Espero que ayude a arrojar alguna luz sobre todo este maldito asunto.

Harry y Hermione subieron por la escalera giratoria y entraron al despacho de la directora, el cual había cambiado por completo desde que el último ocupante se sentó en la silla con forma de trono. Ya no había objetos emitiendo humos de colores y haciendo extraños ruidos. Fawkes, el fénix, era lo único que quedaba de Albus Dumbledore en el despacho. El ave, de plumaje rojo y dorado, tenía su bella cabeza bajo las alas, aparentemente durmiendo. Sin embargo, cuando Harry y Hermione se acercaron al centro de la sala, el fénix planeó hacia el hombro de Harry y le dio un firme pero gentil apretón con sus patas, luego hizo una cosa muy extraña, algo que ninguno de los dos visitantes esperó ni en mil años.

Fawkes comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de Hermione, dejando una pluma dorada por cada vuelta. Luego, de forma intempestiva, las plumas estallaron en llamas y envolvieron a la castaña, quien comenzó a gritar de terror, pero, extrañamente, el fuego no la quemaba, sino que provocaba una sensación similar al que tendría una persona justo después de meterse a un jacuzzi. Era desconcertante estar rodeado de llamas y sentirlas tan agradables en la piel. Luego de dos minutos, el fuego desapareció y Fawkes regresó a su lugar, observando atentamente a Hermione. Harry, quien no había dicho palabra hasta entonces, se acercó a su amiga con pasos temblorosos, como si lo que estuviera viendo formara parte de su imaginación o de una pesadilla.

-¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, fue eso?

La voz que se escuchó en la sala tomó por sorpresa tanto a Harry como a Hermione.

-Simplemente, Fawkes eligió a mi sucesor como líder de la Orden del Fénix –dijo el retrato de Albus Dumbledore tranquilamente, como quien anuncia la tardanza de un bus interurbano-. Seguramente ahora sabes que la Orden del Fénix es más de lo que aparenta, mucho más que un simple ejército opositor a las fuerzas de Voldemort. Pero creo que estarán mucho más informados cuando vean las memorias de la señorita Chang.

Harry miró a Hermione, como si estuviera viendo a una persona nueva materializarse delante de sus propios ojos. ¿Hermione, la nueva líder de la Orden del Fénix?

-Esas memorias están protegidas por un encantamiento que reconoce a la cabeza de la Orden y sólo a esa persona. Por lo tanto, yo también sabía el contenido de las memorias pero, al estar muerto, ya no puedo saberlo más. Ahora, a juzgar por lo que acabamos de presenciar, la señorita Granger es la única que puede sumergirse en los recuerdos de la señorita Chang.

Hermione sintió un ligero temblor que sacudió todo su cuerpo. Warbringer tenía razón. Ella era la que debía conocer el contenido de las memorias y no otra persona, ni siquiera Harry. Bajo la mirada atenta del retrato de Dumbledore y la de su mejor amigo, Hermione caminó con pasos trémulos hacia el armario que escondía el pensadero, el cual se abrió por su propia cuenta y, segundos después, la castaña estaba frente a la fuente de piedra llena de la misteriosa sustancia que no era líquido ni gas. Hermione se plantó delante de la fuente, destapó la botella con su varita y vertió una pequeña parte de su contenido en la vasija. Tapó la botella de nuevo y se la entregó a Harry para que la sostuviera.

Hermione respiró hondo y, recordando las anteriores peripecias de su amigo en el pensadero, la castaña sumergió su cabeza en la vasija, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de ver podría cambiar toda la historia por venir.

* * *

><p>02:08:26 para el lanzamiento.<p>

El Auror había estado encerrado en el calabozo por algo más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, sentado en una especie de banquillo de metal y, frente a él, un lavabo que olía como un chiquero de la peor especie. Al menos ya no estaba atado de manos y podía deambular por el pequeño recinto para ocupar sus pies. Por el lado negativo, no tenía su varita como para salir de allí por medios mágicos. Aunque, pensando positivamente, aquello representaba una ventaja.

No era una amenaza.

Y era justamente lo que deseaba aparentar.

Justo afuera de la celda, uno de los soldados recién llegados sostenía un rifle en sus manos en posición de reposo, aunque su postura fuera más rígida que una barra de torsión. Había estado en la misma posición por un poco menos de una hora desde cuando la charla de introducción a la base espacial hubo concluido. A cada rato se preguntaba dónde rayos estarían sus demás camaradas, quizá realizando una labor más satisfactoria que la que estaba haciendo él. A él le gustaba la acción, no quedarse de pie custodiando una celda con un mago que no podía hacer magia para salir de allí. Tamborileaba con los pies en clara señal de aburrimiento, a veces jugando con la culata de su rifle, el cual lo sentía desesperadamente foráneo, desconocido. Era la primera vez que se metía en esa clase de situaciones y deseaba que fuera la última. No era su pasatiempo más estimulante.

Veinte minutos más tuvieron que transcurrir para que algo interesante ocurriera. Uno de sus camaradas bajó las escaleras contiguas a la celda y se acercó al aburrido guardián.

-Ya es hora –fue todo lo que dijo.

El soldado estaba esperando esas palabras por más de una hora. Tenían un margen de tiempo muy ajustado para hacer lo que debían hacer ambos soldados. Los dos abandonaron la celda y subieron al trote las escaleras, las cuales conducían a la sala de interrogatorios. Después, tomaron un pasillo a mano izquierda que los llevaría fuera del complejo de seguridad. Caminaron a toda la velocidad que pudieron sin parecer sospechosos, encaminándose al gran y cuadrado edificio blanco de siete pisos de altura, donde les esperaban las nuevas órdenes del administrador de la base. La actividad en los terrenos del complejo era efervescente, como si los soldados y oficiales estuvieran en una alarma silenciosa. Los dos militares entraron al edificio con algo de tiento.

Dos minutos después, ambos soldados estaban en el último piso, frente a frente al administrador de la base, quien tenía una postura muy relajada y las manos las tenía cruzadas detrás de su espalda. Los recién llegados se encontraron con sus otros colegas y se dedicaron a observar con desconcierto al administrador. Nunca lo habían visto tan relajado, algo extraño considerando que sobre él recaía la presión de llevar a cabo un perfecto despegue y un posicionamiento preciso del satélite. Sin embargo, uno de los soldados presentes, un hombre recio, más alto que el resto y casi tan musculoso como un fisicoculturista, no parecía sorprendido con el comportamiento del personaje más importante del recinto. De hecho, lucía ligeramente divertido.

-Tendrán nuevas órdenes. Hemos activado la alarma silenciosa porque un grupo de magos ha infiltrado esta base. Suponemos que vienen a rescatar a su colega que está encerrado en nuestras celdas. Ustedes serán destinados a custodiar la plataforma de despegue para que ninguna persona se atreva a interrumpir el lanzamiento. ¿Entendido?

El oficial corpulento asintió levemente mientras que el resto lo hizo con un poco de desconcierto marcado en sus caras. Segundos después la tropa dio media vuelta y descendió, esta vez, por el ascensor, llegando a la planta baja en diez segundos. Al trote, todos se dirigieron a la plataforma de despegue, aquella enorme estructura en forma de mesa y sin paredes que encerraba al cohete. Mientras más se acercaban a la extraña construcción, más se dieron cuenta de lo colosal que era el edificio y de las absurdas proporciones del cohete. Éste se asentaba sobre una plataforma más pequeña con un gran agujero en el centro y salidas rectangulares en los lados, cuyo propósito era dispersar el vapor que se liberaría cuando aquella torre infernal ascendiera hacia el espacio.

Los soldados se dirigieron a una de las "patas" de la plataforma, en la cual había una pequeña entrada que conducía a otro ascensor. Los seis entraron al estrecho cubículo y uno de ellos apretó un botón que indicaba el piso más alto. Instantes después, el grupo de militares ascendió a una velocidad un poco más elevada de la usual, lo que hizo del viaje vertical una cosa de segundos. A los apretones, los soldados salieron de su encierro temporal y caminaron por una especie de pasarela que cruzaba por el interior de la mesa. A la distancia, un hombre parecía estar esperándolo, un hombre de edad, a juzgar por la barba que podía insinuar saliendo de su cara. El grupo de uniformados se aproximó al trote para reunirse con el anciano, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos, con las manos en la espalda.

-¿Es usted nuestro instructor? –quiso saber uno de los soldados, pero el más grande y corpulento de ellos observó al hombre delante de ellos y puso un rostro del más profundo miedo y terror.

Pasaron varios segundos para que el hombre de la barba pronunciara alguna palabra.

-Así que creen que pueden entrar a este lugar sin que nadie pueda darse cuenta, ¿verdad?

La voz era inquietamente familiar.

Los seis soldados se pusieron en alerta.

-Todos ustedes van a morir –dijo el hombre, al tiempo que giraba lentamente sobre sus talones, revelando a alguien inesperado para todos, menos para el tipo corpulento.

Era Lord Voldemort.

Faltaban 01:42:35 para el lanzamiento.


	20. Cuenta regresiva Parte II

**Capítulo XX: Cuenta regresiva – Parte 2**

1:40:37 para el lanzamiento.

El centro de Londres se había convertido, una vez más, en un campo de batalla pero, a diferencia de lo que ocurrió anoche, el edificio frente al cual Cho Chang fue asesinada estaba totalmente destruido, el polvo todavía no se había asentado del todo y ya varios equipos de bomberos trabajaban en el lugar para extinguir las llamas. Desafortunadamente, las cadenas de televisión de todo el país habían llegado antes al lugar del desastre, captando el terror y la confusión en vivo y en directo. Según un conteo extraoficial, veinte personas habían muerto, entre ellas dos Aurors y siete sanadores. Todos los demás eran pacientes y visitantes. Nadie se había atribuido el atentado y todavía no se hallaban pistas acerca de quién o quiénes tuvieron participación en el hecho. Una multitud se aglomeraba frente Purge & Dowse Ltd para ver en primera fila lo que había ocurrido. Nada captaba más el interés de la gente que la desgracia humana.

De repente, todos los televisores de la nación mostraban las mismas imágenes, imágenes de muerte y destrucción. Varias víctimas eran trasladadas en camillas, algunas de ellas cubiertas por una lona negra. Los bomberos extraían trozos de concreto, algunos tan grandes como una persona, a veces hallando un cuerpo sin vida, otras rescatando a personas que habían quedado atrapadas en una habitación cubierta por escombros.

En ese momento, uno de los bomberos usaba un martillo neumático para romper los trozos de hormigón que bloqueaban su paso hacia un extraño sonido que parecía provenir desde debajo del siniestrado edificio. El bombero usaba una mascarilla para evitar que el polvo penetrara en sus fosas nasales y sudaba profusamente debajo de sus vestimentas de seguridad. Estaba cansado, pero su determinación por hallar más personas con vida no había mermado en lo absoluto.

Su tozudez pronto rindió frutos.

Cuando rompió un trozo de pared particularmente difícil, halló lo que quedaba de un pasillo y, en el fondo, una persona estaba sentada en el suelo, alzando un trozo delgado de madera, el cual estaba emitiendo ese raro sonido. Parecía estar inconsciente pero, cuando la luz del sol arreció sobre el pasillo, la persona abrió los ojos y, a gatas, se acercó al bombero. El intenso cabello rojizo de la mujer relució a la luz de la mañana. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de polvo, pero parecía que había salido de la explosión indemne.

-¿Está usted bien señorita? –preguntó el bombero.

La mujer no respondió. Con una agilidad sorprendente, salió del agujero que había cavado el bombero y miró en todas direcciones, guardando la varita en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. El edificio ya no existía. San Mungo había sido destruido por un atentado. Luego recordó la bomba de tiempo dentro del abdomen de la Auror Julianne Chambers y la razón de por qué la había llevado al hospital en primer lugar. Consultó su reloj y, sin hacer caso del bombero que la había rescatado de los escombros, descendió hasta el nivel de la calle, tratando a los reporteros, las cámaras y los demás bomberos como si fueran parte del entorno. Lo único que deseaba hacer era buscar un punto seguro para desaparecer y reportar a su jefe lo que había ocurrido en San Mungo. Estaba segura que Harry no iba a tomar las noticias muy bien. Pero, pese a la experiencia por la cual acababa de pasar, necesitaba saber también del equipo de asalto que había enviado para detener el lanzamiento del satélite. Con aquellos urgentes pensamientos en mente, se internó en un callejón sin gente y, concentrándose en su destino, desapareció de repente.

Nadie escuchó el estampido.

Dos minutos después, Ginny Weasley entraba en la oficina, donde pudo ver dos trozos de pergamino encima de su escritorio. Por la forma en que habían sido redactadas las palabras, supo que se trataban de los reportes que tanto había ansiado obtener. El primero de ellos, el que había llegado antes, era una actualización del estado del equipo de asalto, diciendo que el grupo había logrado infiltrarse en la base enemiga sin muchos problemas, pero habían hallado un obstáculo mayor que no habían esperado. Cuando Ginny leyó el resto del reporte, supo que Neville y su equipo estaban en serios aprietos.

Ginny siempre sentía una punzada de miedo cuando el nombre de Lord Voldemort aparecía en cualquier sitio. Todavía recordaba la terrible experiencia de su primer año en Hogwarts, poseída por el diario el que había descrito sus miedos, sus sueños y sus problemas, el cual parecía entenderla bastante bien. Aun ahora sentía vergüenza por haber vaciado su corazón en una cosa inerte y sin sentimientos. Y habría perdido la vida de no ser por el coraje de Harry para ir a buscarla, enfrentarse al basilisco y destruir el diario, arriesgando su vida mientras tanto. Descubrió que Harry siempre había estado allí para defenderla y protegerla, aunque a ella le molestaba estar alejada de la acción y deseando luchar también por los mismos ideales que él. Lo amaba por su determinación de ir a la caza de Voldemort y terminar con la guerra que tantas muertes había recolectado y, de paso, acabar con el asesino de tantas personas a las que él había querido o amado. En ese momento, comprendió que su dolor no era nada comparado con el que sentía él. Y lo disimulaba tan bien.

Ginny se sacudió aquellos pensamientos, porque había trabajo por hacer y no deseaba sucumbir nuevamente al llanto por extraviarse demasiado en sus padecimientos. Depositó el primer reporte en el escritorio y leyó el segundo, otra actualización, pero de la misión que tenía Harry entre manos. Esta vez no había nada peligroso en lo que estaba haciendo, una mera labor de observación que estaba transcurriendo bajo la más absoluta normalidad. Según el informe, Hermione ya estaba hurgando en las memorias de Cho Chang y había pasado veinte minutos dentro del pensadero. Sin embargo, Harry había reportado un extraño acontecimiento mientras estaba en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts. Según él, Fawkes se había comportado de una forma que jamás había visto y el retrato de Dumbledore había explicado que su antigua mascota había designado a Hermione como la nueva líder de la Orden del Fénix. Ginny creyó entender a qué se estaba refiriendo su ex novio con ello. El resurgimiento de Voldemort hacía necesario conformar el grupo nuevamente y, con Dumbledore muerto, necesitaban una nueva cabeza. Y Fawkes había hecho la elección en lugar de su anterior líder.

Ginny dejó el segundo reporte encima del primero y se sentó delante de su escritorio, llevándose una mano a su frente, suspirando de cansancio. Sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza debido a la falta de sueño, el cual no creía que podría curar con alguna taza de café cargado. Necesitaba dormir, un lugar con una cama, lo que fuera que le permitiera desconectarse por un momento de todo lo que estaba pasando. El rechazo del Estatuto Craven, el misterio de Billings International, el fraude de "Convictos en vivo", el atentado en contra de Cho Chang y el hospital San Mungo, la crisis diplomática entre Inglaterra y Rusia y el lanzamiento de un satélite peligroso eran todos los problemas de los cuales quería escapar por unas cuantas horas, despejar su cabeza para pensar mejor después. Ginny apenas podía creer que todo esto derivara de tres asesinatos sin relación alguna.

Sin embargo, dentro de treinta segundos, un nuevo problema alejaría a Ginny del sueño, y de su fe en la ley mágica.

Antes de partir a un hotel donde pudiera dormir un poco, Ginny tomó la carta que Julianne Chambers iba a enviar con destinatario desconocido y, para su sorpresa, vio que ya no estaba en código. Seguramente la Auror había usado un encantamiento para codificar la misiva y ahora que ella estaba muerta, el hechizo había perdido su poder y el contenido era perfectamente legible. Ginny leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

Luego la leyó nuevamente.

Después, la releyó.

Ginny, en su horror, recordó la fiesta de navidad en sexto año, al que Harry había invitado a su amiga Luna. Pudo evocar con total claridad, la conversación que la rubia tenía con la desgraciada profesora de Adivinación.

Ginny tuvo que admitir que Luna había tenido la razón todo el tiempo.

* * *

><p>1:29:58 para el lanzamiento.<p>

Hermione acababa de salir de las memorias de Cho Chang con una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y terror en su cara. Harry se sintió inquieto. ¿Qué pudo haber visto su mejor amiga para lucir de esa forma? Decidió reservarse las preguntas hasta que la castaña hablara por su cuenta, sin embargo, tenían que hablar en un lugar desprovisto de gente y eso significaba salir del castillo, incluso de los terrenos, pues tenía la impresión que no se trataba de algo que se pudiera compartir con desconocidos. Hermione, al saber que Harry había comprendido sus intenciones, le sonrió, pero la expresión de desconcierto de su amigo le dijo que había sido una sonrisa un poco más empalagosa que de costumbre.

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?

La castaña no dijo nada. Si lo hacía podía meter más la pata. Se limitó a asentir lo más tranquilamente que pudo. Harry no hizo ninguna objeción.

La profesora McGonagall, como había dicho, estaba en el Gran Salón, desayunando. Harry se dio cuenta que le resultaba extraño que una persona que no fuera Dumbledore se sentara en el centro de la mesa de los docentes, observando a los estudiantes con sus manos juntas, sus dedos entrelazados. La impresión duró sólo unos segundos. Harry pasó de largo el Gran Salón y salió del castillo, en dirección a la estación ferroviaria de Hogsmeade, donde no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos.

El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y había poco viento. Sin embargo, estaba comenzado a hacer calor y la túnica estándar de Auror que Harry usaba no contribuía en nada a que se sintiera más cómodo. Mientras tanto, Hermione no tenía que usar ningún uniforme, ni menos uno que le hiciera sentirse avergonzado. Vestía como cualquier mujer; una sudadera roja y vaqueros, más simple no podía ser. No obstante, por austera que pudiera lucir la indumentaria de su amiga, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Hermione era bastante curvilínea y proporcionada, aparte de ser alta y esbelta. Después, el Auror se preguntó por qué se fijaba en esos detalles de su amiga en una situación tan complicada como por la que ambos atravesaban.

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la estación y tomaron asiento en el banquillo frente a la garita.

-Bien –comenzó el Auror-. Aquí nadie nos va a escuchar. ¿Qué viste en el pensadero?

Hermione tardó un buen rato en responder. Ordenar sus ideas después de lo que vio y escuchó dentro de parte de las memorias de Cho Chang no era una tarea fácil. Gran parte de la información era difícil de digerir si no adoptaba un marco histórico correcto, y era aún más complicado de aceptar. Cuando estuvo en condiciones de hablar, respondió con un evidente aire de profundo desconcierto.

-Es… es complicado –comenzó la castaña-. Para serte sincera, jamás imaginé que pudiera tener esta clase de conocimiento. No es como si alguien se pusiera a explicarte cosas para que las entiendas. Es, más bien, como si te dieran las herramientas para entender lo que ocurre a tu alrededor por tu cuenta. Al salir del pensadero, entendí porque Cho lo hizo de esa forma. Entregar conocimiento de forma directa podría suponer un riesgo en caso que alguien deseara extorsionarme u obligarme a divulgar la información.

-Ingenioso –dijo Harry-. De esa forma, solo una persona capaz de entender cómo usar las herramientas que te dan puede acceder a la información. De otro modo, todo ese conocimiento no sirve de nada.

Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta que Harry iba al mismo paso que ella. Decidió no dar más rodeos y explicar a su amigo lo que había visto en el pensadero.

-Yo tenía razón –dijo la castaña, recordando lo que había planteado a Ginny y a Parvati cuando estaba en San Mungo-. Es que yo he estado haciendo un poco de investigación acerca de lo que ocurrió la noche en que la profesora Trelawney hizo la profecía relativa a ti y a Voldemort. Y, lo que averigüé fue tan desconcertante que decidí no compartir con nadie lo que descubrí.

-¿Y eso me incluye?

-Lamentablemente no, porque es algo que te afecta directamente. –Hermione no podía creer que estaba a punto de arruinarle la existencia a su amigo, pero no tenía otra alternativa más que decirle la verdad-. Verás, mis investigaciones, más lo que vi en el pensadero, me confirmaron que todo el asunto entre tú y Voldemort no es más que un montaje de proporciones.

Harry escuchó las palabras pero no fue capaz de procesarlas, ni menos entenderlas. ¿Un montaje? ¿Todo lo que ocurrió desde que Voldemort trató de matarlo hasta la batalla de Hogwarts fue un montaje? ¿Eso significaba que su vida había sido una mentira? ¿Todo el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar estuvo planificado? Era un insulto a su propia existencia darse cuenta que, tanto él como Voldemort fueron manipulados. No podía imaginar quién podría haber hecho tamaña atrocidad.

-Eso significa que mi vida es una mentira –dijo Harry en voz baja, como deseando que Hermione no lo oyera. Sin embargo, la castaña se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían penetrado hondo en la mente de su amigo.

-No quiero que te pongas drástico con esto Harry –dijo Hermione con seriedad, tomando a su amigo por los hombros para que él pudiera sentir su cercanía-. Tus sufrimientos fueron reales, aunque alguien los hubiera planificado. Lo que intento decirte es que todos los hechos desde el ataque al Valle de Godric hasta la batalla de Hogwarts fueron planificados al milímetro por gente oculta entre las sombras. Ellos sabían que tu madre debía interponerse entre ti y Voldemort, ellos sabía de antemano, antes incluso que la profecía fuera pronunciada, que debías ser tú a quien Voldemort debía intentar asesinar. Por eso, un hombre fue una vez a Cabeza de Puerco, donde se hospedaba Trelawney y tomó unas copas con ella. Lo único que sé, por ahora, es que este tipo le echó algo a la copa de vino de elfo de la profesora que la hizo altamente sugestionable ante cualquier cosa que oyera. Luego, este hombre le puso ideas en la cabeza, las mismas que un día después, frente a Dumbledore, dijera en un estado altamente sugestionable. –Hermione hizo una pausa para respirar, pues estaba hablando muy rápido. Harry, mientras tanto, se sentía vacío, como si la misma esencia de su existencia se hubiera esfumado de su ser. Hermione continuó hablando, aunque Harry apenas pudiera escuchar-. ¿Recuerdas que Dumbledore te contó que había un tipo espiando al otro lado de la habitación? ¿Recuerdas también que ese mismo hombre fue descubierto y echado del local? La verdad es que nadie lo descubrió y salió por sus propios medios del pub, cruzándose con Snape cuando éste iba a espiar en busca de información. El hombre que escapó se encargó de proporcionar el estímulo que necesitaba la profesora para realizar la profecía, justo cuando Snape fue a investigar.

Harry no podía sentir su cuerpo a causa de haber estado prestando atención a la narración de Hermione. Sin embargo, cuando ella terminó de hablar, Harry pudo entender una cosa que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado de haber albergado tanto odio hacia Snape.

-¿Quieres decir que este tipo, el que plantó la idea de la profecía en la profesora Trelawney, sabía que Snape iba a investigar y esperó el momento oportuno para hacer su maniobra?

Hermione asintió.

-Entonces, eso significa que… que si este tipo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, Snape no habría obtenido nada y Voldemort no habría hecho nada en contra de mí.

-Exactamente.

Esto lo cambiaba todo. Harry sabía, por boca de Dumbledore, que Snape había acudido a su amo por ese entonces para revelar la información que había obtenido en el pub, lo que había hecho que Voldemort acudiera al Valle de Godric y desencadenar la cadena de acontecimientos que convertiría a Harry en El Elegido. En otras palabras, Snape había sido el responsable que su vida tomara tal giro. Pero ahora, con el conocimiento de Hermione y las memorias de Cho Chang, Harry se dio cuenta que Snape no tenía la culpa de nada. Él, como tantos otros, había sido engañado por un poder oculto que había planificado la historia del Niño que Vivió.

Ahora, la pregunta que comenzó a arañarle la conciencia era la siguiente.

¿Cuál era ese poder oculto que había moldeado su vida?

En los próximos días conocería la terrorífica verdad.

* * *

><p>1:10:36 para el lanzamiento.<p>

El capitán Richard Rowland monitoreaba las actividades de la armada rusa en camino hacia las costas inglesas con un creciente sentimiento de inquietud dentro de él. Hace media hora que el comandante en jefe de la marina inglesa había recibido la alerta de buques rusos acercándose a la flota de fragatas que realizaban ejercicios de combate en el Ártico, pero los malditos barcos no se habían movido ni un centímetro de su posición.

-Comunícame con el almirante Wheeler –dijo el capitán Rowland a uno de los encargados de comunicaciones-. De inmediato.

El aludido se puso al instante a trabajar para obtener una línea directa y segura con el susodicho comandante en jefe de la marina inglesa. Mientras tanto, Rowland masticaba las reprimendas que iba a propinarle al almirante Wheeler. ¿Cómo no iba a entender que si dejaba a sus fragatas en el camino de los rusos, iba a ser el directo responsable del comienzo de una guerra que todos los dirigentes del mundo estaban dispuestos a evitar? La responsabilidad de mantener la paz global reposaba en hombres como el capitán Rowland, gente al mando de los servicios de Inteligencia más influyentes del mundo. Parte de su misión era detectar posibles amenazas a la seguridad mundial mediante la recolección de información, información vital para asegurar la no agresión entre naciones. Pero esta vez, había un poder escondido que deseaba que el mundo entrara en conflicto nuevamente, una fuerza invisible que parecía afectar hasta a los servicios de inteligencia más secretos del globo.

No obstante, tenía un aliado igual de elusivo que las fuerzas que intentaba combatir. Gran parte del presupuesto para la construcción del satélite que estaba a un poco más de una hora para que despegara lo había puesto este personaje tan misterioso. Aunque el capitán Rowland sabía poco o nada acerca de este sujeto, sí tenía los mismos intereses que él por evitar otra guerra a escala mundial. Y, aunque el capitán había tratado de investigar al hombre para conocer sus vínculos, ninguno de sus esfuerzos había rendido frutos hasta el momento. Al parecer a este hombre no le gustaba tener ojos y oídos encima de él.

Sin embargo, eso era lo de menos.

Sin la ayuda de este personaje no habría podido llevar a cabo el proyecto Freedom ni hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad de frenar a dos naciones cuyos caminos tenían un solo destino.

-El almirante Wheeler está en la línea señor –dijo el encargado de comunicaciones-. ¿Lo paso a la pantalla principal?

Rowland asintió lacónicamente.

Dos segundos después, un hombre de aspecto recio, con apenas cabello y uniformado apareció en la pantalla. La expresión de su rostro recordaba a alguien que hubiera sido despertado de un largo sueño con un balde de agua helada. El capitán Rowland no se amilanó, aunque el almirante tuviera más condecoraciones que él.

-Buenas noches capitán –dijo el almirante Wheeler. Su voz era aburrida y grave, como si tuviera que comunicarse con el capitán Rowland todos los días a la misma hora-. Asumo que llama a causa de mi negativa a mover las fragatas del Ártico.

-Buenos días almirante –respondió el capitán Rowland, sin ánimos para irse por las ramas-. Creo haber sido claro en mis argumentos. Si no entrega instrucciones de mover su maldito flota de su posición, usted será el responsable de iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. No sabemos con certeza si la armada rusa atacará a sus buques en cuanto los tengan a tiro de cañón, pero lo más probable es que, cuando los rusos vean a sus fragatas estacionarias en su camino, creerán que están allí para bloquearles el paso y seguramente iniciarán acciones hostiles. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación almirante Wheeler?

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo en mente capitán! –exclamó el almirante, su expresión endureciéndose al instante-. Pero si doy la orden de retirar la flota de donde está, los rusos podrían llegar a nuestras costas sin siquiera disparar una sola bala. Y no voy a arriesgarme a que nos invadan por culpa de una precaución excesiva.

-¡En ninguna ocasión planteé que no se defendieran! –vociferó el capitán Rowland, estampando sus dos manos sobre dos monitores de computadora-. Sólo digo que retire sus buques del Ártico y los reposicione cerca de sus costas. Luciría menos ofensivo y los rusos no tendrían razones contundentes para atacar. Ahí es cuando aprovecharemos de utilizar cualquier vía diplomática de la que podamos echar mano. Tendríamos la capacidad de prevenir esta debacle sin siquiera usar las armas.

-¡No voy a permitir que los rusos penetren en nuestras aguas! –estalló el almirante Wheeler, arrugando la frente y mirando al capitán Rowland con fría furia-. Se supone que tengo un deber para con mi país, y ese es defenderlo con todos los medios de los cuales disponga, incluyendo nuestro espacio marítimo. Así que yo decidiré cuál es la mejor forma de protegernos en caso de un ataque por parte de los rusos.

La comunicación se cortó con un sonido arrastrado, como de breve estática. Rowland se quedó de pie por varios segundos, sin saber qué pensar del almirante Wheeler y su negativa a mover sus fragatas. Algo de razón tenía, Rowland tuvo que admitir, pues el almirante tenía el deber de proteger su espacio marítimo y, por lo tanto, mantener a cualquier armada a raya. Pero éstas no eran circunstancias normales. Wheeler no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo demás que estaba ocurriendo, pues aquellos eran hechos concernientes a los magos. Tampoco sabía que Rowland había puesto en marcha un plan secreto para evitar la guerra. Aunque no estaba muy contento con usar aquel gambito, el jefe de Inteligencia debía, por deber, tratar de persuadir al comandante en jefe de la marina inglesa para que retire su flota de su posición y evitar mayores complicaciones. Pero había predicho el comportamiento del almirante Wheeler, pues lo conocía muy bien y sabía que, cuando de su país se trataba, este personaje se comportaba como un león salvaje que viera amenazado su territorio.

El capitán Rowland consultó su reloj una vez más. Estaba sincronizado con la cuenta regresiva de su computadora en su oficina. Faltaba una hora y cinco minutos para el lanzamiento del satélite. Justo en ese momento, el encargado de comunicaciones se acercó al capitán nuevamente. Al parecer tenía una llamada urgente. Rowland ordenó que la traspasaran a su oficina e, inmediatamente después, se dirigió al piso de arriba para contestar a la llamada. No quería que nadie se enterara que estaba en línea con su contacto misterioso.

* * *

><p>01:02:37 para el lanzamiento.<p>

La batalla en la base aérea era a muerte. Muchos edificios tenían huellas de la contienda que se libraba en el complejo y varios soldados yacían inconscientes o muertos sobre el hormigón. Sonidos de rifles de asalto y ametralladoras restallaban en el aire de la madrugada, mezclados con ruidos de estampidos explosiones. No obstante, una figura destacaba por encima del resto, un hombre con una túnica negra y que lucía como humo, lanzando chorros de luz verde en todas direcciones. Voldemort parecía estar en su elemento nuevamente, con el terror y la muerte pululando por la base; se sentía como si estuviera reviviendo la batalla de Hogwarts. Los soldados no lo atacaban pues habían sido instruidos por el administrador de la base para que no lo hicieran, pues dijo que se trataba de un aliado, aunque Voldemort matara a algunos soldados que se interpusieran en su camino de muerte y destrucción.

Cien metros más allá, un grupo de seis sujetos vestidos de militares lanzaban encantamientos y maleficios en todas direcciones, defendiéndose de balas y otras cosas peores. Hace más de media hora que habían vuelto a la normalidad y las ropas les quedaban un poco grandes. Neville envió a un soldado lejos con un encantamiento bien ejecutado, cuidando de no matar a nadie, tal como Ginny le había instruido.

-¡Son cientos de hombres! –gritó uno de los Aurors para hacerse escuchar ante la tormenta de balas y granadas de mano-. ¡No podemos con todos! ¡Deberíamos retirarnos y pensar en otra estrategia!

-¡No habrá otra estrategia! –exclamó Neville, quien casi es víctima de uno de los tantos maleficios asesinos de Voldemort-. ¡Si nos retiramos ahora, para el momento en que tengamos un nuevo plan, el cohete ya habrá despegado! ¡Es ahora o nunca!

-¡Pero jamás tendremos la posibilidad! –vociferó otro Auror-. ¡Hay mucho fuego cruzado y también está ese degenerado lanzando maleficios asesinos! ¡Tendríamos que exponernos y, con toda seguridad, nos matarán a todos! ¡Y no creo que un encantamiento escudo pueda con tantas balas!

-¡Hay que llamar la atención de los soldados de alguna forma! –gritó otro Auror, limpiándose el polvo que caía desde el techo de su cobertura-. ¡Alguna distracción que nos ayude a tener un tiro limpio para destruir el cohete!

Neville no dijo nada. Parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, su varita apuntando hacia el piso, los ojos cerrados, divorciado del combate rugiendo alrededor de ellos. Sus demás compañeros lo observaban, estupefactos, como si Neville estuviera realizado alguna clase de meditación milenaria, propia de la gente de oriente. La verdad, el Auror tenía los ojos cerrados porque estaba comenzando a entender que su vida estaba a punto de tomar un giro del cual no habría vuelta atrás. Y también supo que Hermione ya no iba a estar presente en su futuro. Había cerrado sus ojos para aceptar su destino, el cual se precipitaba a su encuentro.

Neville se puso de pie, empuñó su varita fuertemente en su mano derecha y, como un velocista a punto de correr los cien metros planos, inclinó su espalda y extendió sus piernas. Una explosión cercana le sirvió de pistoletazo de salida. El Auror salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el edificio más alto del complejo, varita en mano, balas arañando su túnica, maleficios rozando su cabeza. Estaba a treinta metros de su objetivo. Las balas lo seguían como si fueran magnéticamente atraídas hacia él hasta que, una de ellas penetró en su pierna izquierda.

A cinco metros de la entrada al edificio, Neville sintió un dolor penetrante antes de tropezar y caer al suelo, rodando la distancia que le faltaba para protegerse del fuego enemigo y los maleficios. Estaba en posición perfecta, frente a frente con el cohete. Tratando que su brazo se mantuviera lo suficientemente firme, lanzó un encantamiento explosivo. Neville observó. Iba con buena dirección, derecho hacia la punta del cohete. No obstante, Voldemort se dio cuenta y, blandiendo su varita, hizo que el chorro de luz estallara antes de tiempo. Esto no sólo previno la destrucción del vehículo espacial, sino que hizo visible la posición de Neville, quien maldijo por lo bajo. Tratando por todos los medios de ponerse de pie, se apoyó en la pared y, rengueando, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, aunque podía considerarse un milagro si lograba llegar siquiera al segundo piso, viendo el estado de su pierna izquierda. Mientras tanto, consultó su reloj: cincuenta minutos faltaban para el lanzamiento. Neville trató de ignorar el dolor, consiguiéndolo a medias. Subió los escalones de uno en uno, apoyándose en el barandal. Sabía que había logrado llamar la atención de Voldemort y de varios hombres. Sólo esperaba que fuera suficiente para que alguno de los Aurors tuviera una ventana para la cual hacer estallar aquel endemoniado cohete.

Los cinco Aurors restantes vieron cómo los soldados se dispersaban, varios de ellos dirigiéndose al edificio en el cual había entrado Neville. No obstante, una cantidad apreciable de ellos permanecieron en sus puestos, ametralladoras y rifles en ristre. El grupo sabía que no podían aparecerse dentro del perímetro del cohete, pues estaba fuertemente custodiado, no sólo por soldados, sino por tanques y equipos de artillería también. La única forma de hacer pedazos el cohete era de lejos.

Una mirada rápida a los hombres ciento cincuenta metros más allá y los Aurors también tuvieron que descartar los encantamientos desilusionadores. Todos ellos usaban gafas con visión térmica, lo cual hacía inútil cualquier intento de destruir el cohete sin ser detectados. Neville había sabido calar bastante bien la astucia muggle, pero ellos habían subestimado a su oponente, creyendo que con magia iban a solucionar el problema fácilmente. Uno de los que se parapetaban detrás de la pared, decidió intentar volar en pedazos el cohete con un movimiento rápido. Alzó su varita y, tensando todos sus músculos, salió de su escondite e iba a realizar el movimiento de varita cuando un estampido sonó con fuerza en todo el complejo y, de repente, el Auror que había decidido atacar no tenía cabeza. Una lluvia de sangre y restos de cráneo y cerebro se derramó sobre el suelo y sobre las ropas de los Aurors restantes, quienes retrocedieron con horror mal disimulado en sus caras. El resto supo que ninguno de ellos podría salir de su escondite sin perder la cabeza, literalmente.

Había francotiradores en la plataforma de lanzamiento.

Los cinco Aurors restantes sentían cómo sus ritmos cardíacos se disparaban al estar en una situación tan tensa. La adrenalina estaba nublando sus juicios, impidiendo que pensaran con lógica para hallar una forma de escapar de la ratonera en la que estaban atrapados. Uno de ellos se atrevió a asomar la cabeza para hacer un rápido reconocimiento y una bala de gran tamaño pasó a milímetros de su oreja, haciéndolo saltar. Sin embargo, pudo ver la ubicación de los francotiradores. Eran tres en total, uno en cada extremo de la plataforma y otro a medio camino entre los dos. También pudo entender que el resto de los soldados avanzaban hacia ellos, su objetivo bastante claro y aterrador.

Estaban cercándolos.

Los Aurors se preguntaron cómo diablos Neville logró atravesar todo ese espacio sin perder alguna extremidad o su cabeza. No sabían que él estaba herido porque la lluvia de balas no les permitió asomar sus cabezas ni siquiera un milímetro. El equipo de asalto no tenía margen de error. Cualquier desliz y todos ellos serían hombres muertos. La pregunta era, ¿cómo rayos iban a destruir el cohete si podían ser aniquilados, tanto de cerca como de lejos?

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Neville seguía con su tortuoso ascenso, sabiendo que Voldemort y algunos soldados lo estaban siguiendo. Seguía tratando de bloquear el dolor para moverse más rápido, pero aun así, podía escuchar pasos acercándose. Miró su reloj nuevamente. Cuarenta y cinco minutos faltaban para el lanzamiento. Neville no se iba rendir. Sacó su varita y apuntando con ella al primer rellano, pronunció fuerte y claro:

-_¡Confringo!_

Un estampido ensordecedor hizo que pedazos de hormigón cayeran al suelo, bloqueando el acceso a las escaleras. Aquello le daría un poco más de tiempo. Debía llegar al último piso del edificio a como diera lugar. Rengueando, procedió a ascender al tercer piso, casi esperando que Voldemort estuviera esperándolo en el séptimo piso. Lentamente, fue soportando mejor el dolor y pudo caminar con un poco más de rapidez. Cinco minutos después, Neville estaba en el sexto piso y, por si las moscas, ejecutó otro encantamiento explosivo sólo para molestar a Voldemort. El último tramo de escaleras le pareció lo más sencillo del mundo. Ahora, mirando por la ventana de la parte más alta del edificio, podía ver claramente la posición de los tres francotiradores, el más lejano de él a cien metros de distancia. Sabía que no iba a tener tiempo para despachar a los tres tiradores y volar el cohete, por lo que tomó una rápida decisión.

Pudo escuchar pasos acercarse a su posición y Neville supo que no tenía otra alternativa. Tomando aire, el Auror se preparó para hacer algo muy arriesgado.

Quedaban treinta y siete minutos para el lanzamiento. Los cinco Aurors atrapados en el búnker todavía trataban de imaginar una forma de aproximarse al cohete o hacerlo pedazos desde una distancia relativamente segura. Pero todos sabían que, con los francotiradores observándolos, no había distancia segura en todo el complejo. Podían ser brutalmente asesinados desde prácticamente cualquier punto del recinto. Sin ideas y sin aliento, los Aurors estaban a punto de resignarse cuando todos saltaron producto de una virulenta explosión, la cual ocurrió en el séptimo piso del edificio más alto. Uno de los refugiados se atrevió a dar una mirada y, lo que vio, lo desconcertó y aterró a partes iguales.

Una figura caía hacia el suelo, impulsado por la explosión. Llevaba la túnica de un Auror. Bajo la mirada aterrorizada de los que se guarecían en el búnker, la figura parecía extender un brazo, el cual sostenía una varita. Apuntó hacia la plataforma de lanzamiento y lanzó tres chorros de luz roja en rápida sucesión. Jamás había visto a alguien realizar tres hechizos en tan poco tiempo. Los rayos de luz impactaron en ambos extremos de la plataforma y en el centro. Luego, la figura apuntó su varita hacia abajo y, para la sorpresa de quienes observaban, ésta se detuvo justo cuando iba dar de lleno en el suelo. Segundos después, la figura aterrizó completamente y se puso de pie con dificultades. Todos pudieron ver la figura que había realizado semejante proeza de valentía y precisión y se dieron cuenta que era Neville y, por la forma en que cojeaba, tenía una pierna herida. Se dirigía hacia el búnker, pero Voldemort apareció delante de él en cuestión de segundos, seguido de soldados que se apresuraban a cerrar filas para que el intruso no pudiera escapar.

Neville no lucía como alguien aterrado, sino como alguien preparado para afrontar su destino, por muy aterrador que pudiera ser. Empuñó su varita y se irguió en toda su estatura, la adrenalina del momento apaciguando el dolor de su pierna izquierda. Voldemort sonrió de forma petulante ante el Auror herido, una presa fácil. Sin embargo, cuando el mago tenebroso se dio cuenta de quién estaba frente a él, su rostro se transformó a uno de malévola satisfacción. Era el hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom, quienes compartían una habitación en San Mungo, totalmente locos y sabía, por boca de uno de sus Mortífagos, que él los iba a visitar cada cierto tiempo. Voldemort soltó una risa macabra, fría, libre de humanidad alguna. No iba a matar a Neville; tenía otros planes para él, los cuales involucraban una dolorosa visita al hospital y una reunión largamente esperada con sus padres, en las mismas condiciones que ellos. Sabía que Neville iba a luchar hasta la muerte, pero Voldemort no iba a permitir que aquello ocurriera. Y sabía lo que debía hacer.

Un acto de maldad.

Neville estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero la maniobra del mago frente a él fue inesperada. Voldemort tiró la varita al suelo, a los pies de Neville, quedando completamente desarmado. El Auror miró el trozo de madera con creciente incredulidad. Se inclinó para recogerla, pero supo, fracciones de segundo más tarde, que había caído en una trampa.

-_¡Imperio!_

La voz de Voldemort sonó con claridad en el aire mientras Neville trataba de ponerse de pie para reaccionar a tiempo. Un alegre olvido se apoderó de su mente, como si todas sus preocupaciones, miedos e inseguridades se fueran por un desagüe mental. Jamás había podido luchar contra el maleficio Imperius como lo hacía Harry, y Voldemort era especialmente hábil con los maleficios imperdonables. El Auror se quedó como petrificado, enraizado al suelo, mirando a su enemigo con ojos ausentes, como si tuviera pensamientos más importantes que la horrorosa situación por la que atravesaba.

Quedaban veintinueve minutos para el lanzamiento. Los cinco Aurors restantes contemplaban el horror de la situación, viendo en vivo y en directo cómo Neville se subyugaba a la voluntad del poderoso Voldemort. Sólo había una persona que había podido resistirse al mago tenebroso más temido de la historia, y esa persona era el jefe de la Oficina de Aurors. Lo que restaba del grupo parecía haber caído bajo un embrujo que lo mantenía inmóvil, sin reaccionar ante nada. La oportunidad de volar el cohete era única, pues todos los soldados y Voldemort tenían los ojos fijos en Neville, pero ninguno de los Aurors hacía algún movimiento, también mirando a su líder, convertido en una marioneta que haría lo que fuera que la mente de Voldemort deseara.

-Arrodíllate ante mí –susurró la voz de Voldemort y, como si Neville fuera un androide programado para hacer la voluntad de la persona frente a él, se inclinó, con la cabeza hacia abajo, soltando la varita que hace unos instantes atrás empuñaba de forma desafiante.

-Ahora, dime que soy tu amo y que harás todo lo que yo quiera –dijo el mago tenebroso. Y, segundos después, Neville repitió aquellas palabras como si las hubiera aprendido de memoria, con una efusividad terrorífica, como si no hubiera nada mejor que darse cuenta que un tirano fuera su amo y que tuviera derecho de comandarlo a su voluntad. Pero la pesadillo no había concluido allí, como pronto iban a comprobarlo los Aurors escondidos en el búnker.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Voldemort sentía un placer malévolo al tener en sus manos la vida de ese infeliz que osó desafiarlo cuando todos sabían que habían perdido la guerra en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Ahora le iba a dar lo que se merecía. De una forma cruel, diabólicamente aterradora. Definitiva.

-Dime, Longbottom –dijo Voldemort, alzando su varita real y acercándose a Neville con pasos lentos, parsimoniosos-, ¿te gustaría recibir el maleficio Cruciatus? ¿Quieres sentir dolor, dolor más allá de lo que jamás has sentido?

Los soldados miraban, impávidos, el siniestro espectáculo delante de sus ojos. Mientras tanto, los Aurors que eran compañeros de Neville, juzgaron que las escenas de las cuales eran testigos eran las más repulsivas que alguna vez vieron. Era sadomasoquismo del demonio.

-Sí, quiero sentir mucho, mucho dolor, más allá de lo que pueda soportar –dijo Neville con una voz particularmente aguda. Parecía estar ansioso por recibir tal regalo. Uno de los Aurors vomitó de tanta repulsión. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan desalmado, tan cruel y despiadado?

-¿De verdad? ¿En realidad lo quieres? ¿Quieres que te vuelva loco de tanto dolor? –continuó Voldemort en una voz apenas más elevada que un susurro-. Dímelo, y cumpliré con tu deseo.

La respuesta de Neville era predecible.

-¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo ya! ¡No quiero esperar!

-Como gustes.

Voldemort alzó su varita y, blandiéndola de forma teatral, la apuntó hacia Neville, quien tenía una expresión ansiosa en su cara, como si estuviera a punto de recibir el mejor regalo de su vida. Lucía como un perro a la espera de su recompensa por haberse comportado bien.

-_¡Crucio!_

El Auror se retorció y se estremeció violentamente, pero no profería gritos de dolor, sino que gritaba como si, en lugar de estar siendo torturado, estuviera experimentando un explosivo orgasmo. Voldemort, inmisericorde y frío como el hielo, continuaba torturando a Neville, aunque él lo sentía como si estuviera en pleno carnaval. Sus colegas veían, horrorizados, las muestras de la maldad de Voldemort, los minutos pasando y los gemidos de placer de Neville perforando la madrugada. La crueldad del mago tenebroso parecía no tener límites; parecía haber entendido lo que tanto le restregaba Dumbledore en la cara, que había cosas peores que la muerte, aunque aquello lo usaba para su ventaja, para concebir nuevas formas de maldad, como lo que todos estaban viendo.

Faltaban dieciocho minutos para el lanzamiento, y Voldemort no daba muestras de detenerse en su empeño por convertir a Neville en un demente. Y el Auror todavía gemía, aunque ahora con unas carcajadas efusivas escapando de su boca, lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos, el dolor y el placer conviviendo dentro de su mente. Los hombres escondidos en el búnker estaban en un estado más allá de la conmoción, uno de ellos soltaba lágrimas sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, tal era el horror de lo que estaban atestiguando. Cada par de ojos tenía reflejado la paradoja que estaba sufriendo Neville, dos cosas totalmente disímiles convivían al mismo tiempo dentro de su cabeza. Quince minutos faltaban para el lanzamiento. Neville se estremecía con menos fuerza; estaba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos comenzaban a desenfocarse y saliva corría libremente desde su boca. Voldemort reía sin piedad, burlándose de la piltrafa de ser humano en la que se había convertido su presa, sin bajar la varita, torturando a Neville de forma brutal.

Diez minutos faltaban para que el cohete despegara. Neville ya no emitía sonido alguno y convulsionaba como si la vida ya lo hubiera abandonado, como una simple marioneta, sus ojos ausentes, vacíos, sin el brillo de hace media hora atrás. Voldemort había conseguido torturarlo hasta la locura, ahora estaba en el mismo estado que sus padres, totalmente ido, enloquecido más allá de las palabras o de las acciones. Los soldados, impertérritos, seguían con las armas en ristre, como asegurándose que la víctima no se moviera ni un solo centímetro. No habían entendido nada de lo que ocurrió; sólo creían que era una forma particularmente dolorosa de matar. Pero los Aurors escondidos supieron exactamente lo que había acaecido. Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra. La conmoción dio paso a la rabia. Poderosa. Incontrolable. Primitiva. Ya no importaba si ellos perdían la vida o no. Lo único en sus mentes era volar en miles de pedazos el cohete, por cualquier medio necesario.

Cinco minutos para el lanzamiento. Uno de los Aurors salió temerariamente de su escondite, pero ninguna bala atronó en la noche. Más rápido que un látigo, el hombre arrojó un encantamiento explosivo a la multitud de soldados. Un estampido demoniaco quebró el silencio y varios brazos y piernas volaron en todas direcciones, mientras que otro salió justo detrás de él y apuntó con cuidado, aprovechando la confusión causada por la explosión anterior.

-_¡Confringo!_

Un chorro de luz dorada pasó por encima de los soldados y Voldemort, distraído a causa del placer de enloquecer a Neville y el estallido de hace segundos atrás, no se dio cuenta y el hechizo voló hacia el cuerpo del cohete, su dirección fija, sin forma de detenerse…

Un estallido del infierno ahogo todo sonido restante. El encantamiento explosivo dio de lleno en la zona media del cohete y la parte superior pareció flotar unas fracciones de segundo antes de colapsar y caer sobre la base de éste, haciendo que una segunda explosión, más virulenta que la anterior, enviara una onda de choque tan poderosa que rebanó las piernas de los soldados más cercanos a la plataforma. Para cuando la deflagración alcanzaba su punto álgido, los Aurors ya habían desaparecido, aunque Voldemort había conseguido matar al Auror que causó la distracción. La misión de los Aurors había sido un éxito, aunque a un excesivo precio. Habían perdido a dos miembros del equipo, uno de ellos de una forma espantosa. El mutilado grupo observaba el estallido del cohete, los metales consumirse en cenizas, la plataforma desmoronándose por su cuenta.

Lo habían logrado. Lo habían logrado cuando quedaban dos minutos y siete segundos para el lanzamiento.

* * *

><p>El aristócrata despertó nuevamente y, como la otra vez, había sido su celular el que había actuado de alarma. Ignorando a la figura femenina desnuda a su lado, se levantó, frotándose los ojos y tomó el aparato con cierta molestia. La voz que crepitaba al otro lado de la línea sonaba como si estuviera al borde del desconsuelo.<p>

-Repite eso –dijo el jefe.

-Ya se lo dije –se lamentó la voz en el celular-. El cohete ha… ha… ha sido destruido.

El jefe se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, olvidando de dónde se encontraba o con quién estaba hablando. Requirió de un enorme trabajo cerebral para procesar lo que su interlocutor le había comunicado. Al ver que el jefe no respondía, quien había llamado siguió con sus lamentos.

-Faltaban dos minutos y siete segundos para el lanzamiento. Estábamos a punto de encender los propulsores cuando los Aurors lograron impedir el despegue.

El jefe escuchó sin oír las palabras de lamento por el celular. El hecho que el cohete hubiera sido destruido sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que esto significa? –dijo el jefe al fin, sorprendiendo a su interlocutor. Éste creyó que el jefe iba a reprenderlo por su ineficacia, pero las palabras que escuchó a continuación lo sorprendieron en gran medida.

-Significa que el plan funcionó mejor de lo que yo esperaba –respondió el magnate, apenas pudiendo creer que esto estaba ocurriendo-. Felicitaciones. Los Aurors se tragaron el anzuelo. El plan sigue en marcha.

El interlocutor no entendía nada.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¡El cohete ha sido destruido, y con éste el satélite! ¿Cómo espera que nuestro plan tenga éxito?

El jefe sonrió para sus adentros. De hecho, el responsable de asegurar el éxito del plan había sido su hombre, el asesino a sueldo que tan eficiente había resultado ser.

-Bueno –respondió con una ligera carcajada-. Eso depende de con qué frecuencia los encargados de la base revisan sus silos.

El interlocutor no dijo nada más. Al parecer, el hombre con el que hablaba era un genio de lo más inescrupuloso.


	21. Bajo los cimientos de la fortaleza

**Capítulo XXI: Bajo los cimientos de la fortaleza**

El sol se había elevado completamente por el horizonte y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban recién abriendo sus ojos, aunque algunos ya discurrían por los terrenos, hacia el campo de Quidditch. Las pruebas para selección de alumnos para los equipos de aquel popular deporte obviamente habían empezado. El pasto estaba ligeramente húmedo y los pájaros cantaban en las cimas de los árboles que poblaban el Bosque Prohibido. Las agujas de las torres del castillo refulgían en dorado y arrojaban sombras alargadas sobre los terrenos. El cielo ostentaba pocas nubes.

Una persona vagaba por el borde del bosque, escoba en ristre, buscando hojas sueltas que limpiar, un gran saco de plástico colgando en su hombro derecho. A veces gruñía de fastidio ante la desesperantemente aburrida tarea que tenía entre manos, pues jamás había tenido que barrer las hojas sueltas de ningún sitio dentro o fuera del colegio. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, Argus Filch siempre se estaba quejando de algo; estudiantes con las suelas sucias, Peeves, estudiantes fuera de sus camas a deshoras, Peeves, estudiantes lanzando bombas fétidas, Peeves… y así ad infinitum.

El celador caminaba por el borde del bosque, atacando a las hojas sueltas como si fueran alumnos particularmente problemáticos y las arrojaba con poca decencia al saco, a veces errando y volviendo a caer al suelo, lo que le daba más rabia. Al menos no había estudiantes fastidiándolo en los terrenos, aunque no quería pensar mucho en su relativa buena suerte, pues aquellos tipejos en el campo de Quidditch podrían avistarlo y terminar de estropearle la mañana. Prefirió darse prisa y terminar con la limpieza de los terrenos antes del mediodía, cosa no tan fuera de proporción, puesto que las hojas sueltas se concentraban en el borde del Bosque Prohibido.

Un ruido se escuchó en medio de los árboles.

Filch casi tropieza con el saco de hojas sueltas. Miró en la dirección de donde había provenido el sonido, pero no pudo divisar nada que luciera como una persona o un animal. Aguzó el oído y esperó a otro sonido. Silencio. Desconcertado, el celador, olvidado de su faena, abandonó el saco y la escoba y se dirigió con pasos cautos hacia el bosque, prestando atención a cualquier cosa que rondara o se arrastrara por el suelo. Nada. Filch se había internado unos treinta metros en los árboles cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido de antes. Parecía provenir de un punto a su izquierda, escondido detrás de un grupo bastante apretado de árboles. No había ninguna sombra que delatara la posición de lo que fuera que se estuviera escondiendo allí. Filch se acercó con pasos sigilosos hacia su destino, sus ojos fijos en los árboles, cuidando que su reumatismo no le traicionara.

Un estudiante erraba sin rumbo por el borde del bosque, tomando un poco de aire debido al rigor de las pruebas de Quidditch. Afortunadamente había calificado como Guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw y ahora estaba tomando un respiro ante tanta presión, aunque sabía que lo que acababa de soportar no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba en los entrenamientos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la verja con cerdos alados, sintió algo duro en la suela de su zapato izquierdo, algo puntiagudo. El alumno se arrodilló y, para su sorpresa, supo que era una piedra, pero una piedra con una forma muy rara. Tenía la forma de un octaedro y, en la cara superior tenía dibujado un símbolo más raro que la piedra misma. Era como un ojo triangular. El joven tomó el objeto y lo examinó de cerca, sin saber qué podría ser. Decidió que debía informar a la directora del hallazgo, o a cualquier profesor, pues esa piedra no lucía como algo que pudiera encontrarse en cualquier parte. Iba a emprender el camino hacia el castillo cuando una mano lo agarró firmemente del brazo derecho. El alumno se volvió y se dio cuenta que era Filch, el celador. Ningún alumno tenía en buena estima al viejo, y quien sostenía la piedra no era la excepción.

-Dame eso. ¡Ahora mismo!

El alumno titubeó. Luego habló en un nervioso tartamudeo.

-Pero podría informar yo mismo a la…

-Yo lo haré. Tengo más autoridad que tú. Dame la piedra.

El estudiante volvió a dudar. Luego, en un gesto de resignación, el joven entregó la piedra al celador, quien sonrió de una forma extraña antes de dirigirse hacia el castillo, presumiblemente hacia la oficina de la directora para informar del hallazgo. El estudiante se encogió de hombros y siguió con su paseo, esperando que ese condenado inútil de Filch se dignara en mencionarlo a él en su reporte.

Algo le dijo que no lo iba a hacer.

* * *

><p>Había horror mal disimulado en el equipo de asalto.<p>

No sólo era el hecho que ahora eran cuatro en lugar de siete, sino que, observando desde unos arbustos justo fuera del complejo, los soldados sobrevivientes se retiraban hacia sus barracas como si mil toneladas de oxígeno líquido no hubieran estallado dentro del recinto. Voldemort estaba de pie, frente al cuerpo inerte de Neville, una expresión siniestra en su cara. Era increíble que, aunque ahora lucía como un humano normal, las facciones de su rostro se retorcieran de esa forma para verse maligno. Los Aurors restantes contemplaron, impotentes, cómo Voldemort levantaba el cuerpo del malogrado Auror y lo llevaba hacia el borde del complejo y, usando su varita, lo arrojó por encima de las rejas y cayó con un golpe sordo en el pavimento del camino que daba acceso a la base. El equipo esperó a que el mago tenebroso se alejara hacia el edificio principal del complejo y se acercaron al Auror. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, apuntando en diferentes direcciones y la boca la tenía entreabierta, saliva derramándose de ésta. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban levemente. Uno de sus colegas lo cargó sobre sus hombros y, reuniéndose con los demás, se dispusieron a desaparecer del lugar…

Un temblor tremebundo hizo que los Aurors se volvieran hacia la base. Uno de ellos se aproximó a la cerca, cuidando de no tocarla para no recibir una descarga eléctrica de cincuenta mil voltios, matándolo en el acto. A lo lejos pudo ver una compuerta circular abrirse en el suelo. Luego se dio cuenta que había una hilera de compuertas circulares que se alejaba hacia la parte posterior de la base. Parecían ser silos de lanzamiento, ubicados en el lado norte del complejo. Los Aurors se dieron cuenta que el silo más cercano a ellos estaba completamente abierto, vapor saliendo de éste con un siseo ominoso, como una bestia dormida que acabara de despertar de un sueño que durara siglos.

Todos los Aurors se estremecieron ante un sonido gutural que parecía emerger de las profundidades de la tierra, un rugido como el de un dragón furioso inundó los oídos de quienes estaban de pie fuera de la base. Segundos después, cuando los hombres se preguntaron qué estaba ocurriendo dentro de la base, la punta redondeada de un objeto cónico ascendía rápidamente del agujero que se había abierto en el suelo de la base, luego un cilindro blanco lleno de acrónimos raros que jamás habían visto en su vida siguió al cono. Finalmente, un pilar de fuego apareció de súbito, lanzando una ola de calor y vapor en todas direcciones, nublando la vista de los Aurors. Todos miraron hacia arriba y se dieron cuenta, en ese momento, que la misión había dado un giro catastrófico.

La misión fracasó de forma estrepitosa.

Los Aurors fueron engañados.

Los muggles, al parecer, no eran los hombres débiles que los magos creían. Para la mayoría del mundo mágico, la gente común no suponía una amenaza para ellos, hombres y mujeres que no tenían ninguna clase de poderes mágicos, nada más que su inteligencia.

Parecía ser que el ingenio muggle no tenía límite.

El cohete que los encargados de la base tenían en la plataforma no era más que un truco, un señuelo para distraerlos y proteger el lanzamiento del verdadero cohete con el verdadero satélite. Y, lo que era peor, en la información de Inteligencia que Ginny había provisto para la planificación del asalto, no aparecía en ningún sitio la existencia de aquellos silos, plataformas subterráneas de lanzamiento, ocultas del ojo ajeno. De todas formas, los Aurors estaban demasiado concentrados en el cohete en la plataforma como para prestar atención a los silos de lanzamiento. Luego, un Auror recordó que aquellas estructuras se empleaban para lanzar cabezas nucleares en caso que a alguna nación se le ocurriese recurrir a la guerra nuclear.

Los Aurors contemplaron por varios segundos cómo el cohete ascendía con su preciosa carga hacia el espacio, la estela de fuego y vapor burlándose de quienes observaban como posesos el espectáculo. Un minuto después, cuando el pilar infernal despareció del cielo, los Aurors recuperaron el sentido del espacio y del tiempo y se escondieron detrás de los arbustos para desaparecer, todavía pensando en el desconcertante giro que había tomado la misión. Por gloriosos dos minutos, los asaltantes creyeron que la misión había sido coronada por el éxito y ese satélite jamás se pondría a orbitar la Tierra. Pero los muggles fueron más inteligentes que ellos y se atrevieron a engañarlos con una multimillonaria broma de mal gusto.

Con rostros de pesadumbre y desconsuelo, los Aurors desaparecieron del lugar con un estampido que nadie escuchó, mientras el administrador de la base y algunos altos personeros brindaban con champaña el éxito del despegue, mientras los controladores se aseguraban que el cohete pasara por las diferentes fases con precisión quirúrgica y el satélite se desacoplara del cono a tiempo y de forma perfecta.

A cientos de kilómetros de la base, el capitán Richard Rowland daba el primer suspiro de alivio desde que supo que el Primer Ministro Ruso fue asesinado.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después que Filch hubiera entrado al castillo con la misteriosa piedra, Harry y Hermione regresaban de su plática en la estación de Hogsmeade, el moreno con una profunda sensación de incomprensión en su interior. Saber que gran parte de su vida había sido discutida en alguna reunión secreta de personas sin rostro era como un insulto a su existencia, una cruda y cruel burla a todo lo que tuvo que padecer en los últimos siete años de su vida.<p>

Y pensar que el sufrimiento continuaba.

Y todavía tenía cargas que soportar, más pesadas que las anteriores.

Harry se sentía como si hubiera tenido que pelear toda su vida a través de un campo de batalla interminable para hallar un refugio ante tanta tormenta, sólo para aparecer frente a otra contienda más extensa aún. Tenía la sensación de ser algún legendario héroe griego que hubiera tenido que atravesar el inframundo para lograr la libertad. Y pensar que esa libertad consistía en librar otro combate, más intenso y agotador.

Anteriormente, sólo se trataba de Voldemort y de sus cohortes. Había sido una experiencia lo suficientemente amarga como para encerrarse en su casa de por vida y no salir nunca de allí. Al menos sus mejores amigos habían sobrevivido a la guerra. Ahora no había sido tan afortunado. Justo en el momento en que iba a emprender una nueva y maravillosa vida con su prometida Ginny. Bastó un día para que toda su perspectiva futura de vida se fuera por el desagüe. El asesinato de Ron y todo lo que ocurrió después cambió su vida para siempre. Y, por su no fuera poco, Neville y Hermione estuvieron punto de perder la vida en varias ocasiones y, poco después, Cho Chang pereció en un atentado terrorista. Esta vez no era solamente Voldemort; él era sólo una parte de un esquema mucho más grande y siniestro de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado. Y ahora, se dio cuenta que gran parte de su existencia se debía al diseño de gente sin escrúpulos a la hora de manipular a las personas.

Hermione, quien caminaba al lado de Harry, no necesitó mirarlo tan atentamente para darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a su mejor amigo. Se dio cuenta que la persona que caminaba a su izquierda había tenido que soportar la carga de un hombre adulto desde la edad de un año. Harry miraba directamente al frente, los puños crispados y una expresión estoica en su rostro. Lucía como un guerrero curtido que hubiera presenciado demasiada muerte y destrucción y que estuviera resignado a que aquellas cosas formaran parte de su vida. Hermione se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que lucía su amigo con esa expresión en su cara. Acto seguido se avergonzó de tener pensamientos tan mundanos en una situación como la que pasaban.

-Aún no puedo creer lo que me acabas de contar –dijo Harry, tratando de no crispar los puños, aunque en su interior sentía lava hirviendo al saber que él fue manipulado por personas sin nombre ni rostro-. No puedo imaginar quién pudo haber hecho algo así. No me gusta la idea que mi vida fue manufacturada, que el cerebro de alguien se hubiera imaginado moldear la historia de mi existencia. ¿Quién tendría la osadía y el descaro de atreverse a jugar conmigo?

Hermione no hallaba qué decir ante la rabia contenida de su amigo. Ella tuvo que admitir que no habría soportado la idea de ser usada como un peón por un enemigo que no tenía rostro ni dejaba huellas. ¿Quién manejaba los hilos de la historia? ¿Qué clase de gente tenía el poder para cambiar la historia y encauzarla por otros derroteros? ¿Qué ganaban con hacerlo? ¿Cuál era el objeto de tanto secretismo? Lamentablemente, eran preguntas que ella no estaba en posición de responder con el poco conocimiento que tenía. Necesitaba pasar más tiempo en las memorias de Cho Chang para lograr tener alguna clase de herramienta que le permitiera descubrir las respuestas a tan terribles interrogantes.

Una lechuza sobrevoló los terrenos con un paquete pequeño atado a sus patas. Harry supuso que el animal debía pertenecer a un estudiante que debiera enviar algún regalo a algún familiar o amigo que estuviese lejos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que el paquete era muy pequeño como para tratarse de un regalo, a menos que fuera un anillo pero, ¿qué alumno tenía acceso a esa clase de productos, si todavía no llegaba la primera visita al pueblo? Harry dirigió su vista al aviario y frunció el ceño cuando vio a la persona que estaba de pie en las alturas.

Argus Filch tenía la mirada fija en la lechuza que acababa de tomar vuelo desde el castillo, como asegurándose que el paquete no se cayera de las patas del ave. ¿Qué rayos hacía el celador enviando cosas por lechuza? La única vez que vio a Filch en el aviario fue cuando sospechaba que Harry había enviado un cargamento de bombas fétidas. Harry sintió su corazón encogerse al recordar que Cho lo apoyó en esa ocasión. No pudo evitar evocar los recuerdos que tenía de la oriental, cuando la vio por primera vez en un difícil partido de Quidditch, de cómo trató, infructuosamente, de invitarla al Baile de Navidad en cuarto año y cuando al fin consiguió besarla en la Sala Multipropósito un año después. ¿Por qué rayos actuó como un estúpido? Debió haberle pedido consejo a su difunto padrino, Sirius Black, cuando todavía estaba vivo. Seguramente él sabía cómo hacer frente a aquella clase de situaciones, siendo un rompecorazones en su juventud.

Y, después de la Segunda Guerra, se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que Cho se había convertido en una persona muy vitalista y alegre. De hecho, la única diferencia que existía entre ella y Ginny era el color de sus cabellos. Pero ahora, Cho estaba muerta y Ginny estaba muy avergonzada de hablar con él de algo que no fuera trabajo. No estaba seguro de encontrar otra mujer que fuera como ellas dos, pero ese no era lo más importante en la situación actual. Hallar pareja era secundario.

-¿Vas a ver el resto de las memorias, supongo? –quiso saber Harry, arrancando la vista de Filch y fijándola en Hermione, quien asintió levemente-. Bueno, creo que tienes una tarea faraónica por delante. Yo, por mientras, trataré de hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore a ver si hallo algo de relevancia.

Mientras tanto, en el aviario, Filch observaba a las dos personas que caminaban hacia el castillo, sonriendo malignamente. Esos dos idiotas no tenían idea de sus planes ni del contenido del paquete que envió por lechuza hacia algún lugar de Londres, donde unas manos ansiosas esperaban tener algo que buscaba con afán.

_Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado._

Filch descendió hasta el primer piso del castillo y se dirigió, supuestamente, a los terrenos para seguir barriendo el suelo de hojas sueltas. No obstante, hizo caso omiso de las hojas y salió del perímetro de Hogwarts, donde podía desaparecer con toda tranquilidad. Nadie hallaría el cuerpo oculto en el bosque hasta mucho más tarde, y él estaría muy lejos, saboreando la recompensa prometida.

* * *

><p>Diez mil kilómetros al oeste, el capitán Richard Rowland monitoreaba el ascenso del cohete. La primera fase ya se había despegado del cohete y ahora iba camino a la segunda fase, la cual comenzaba dentro de tres minutos. Cuando eso ocurriera, cinco minutos más tarde, la tercera fase tendría lugar, liberando el satélite de la punta del cohete y volando hacia su órbita geoestacionaria a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de altura. Y, aunque todo estaba saliendo de perlas hasta el momento, el capitán Rowland todavía tenía las manos sudorosas, como si en cualquier instante el cohete estallara en el aire, destruyendo sus objetivos y permitiendo que Inglaterra y Rusia entraran en términos bélicos. Y el silencio del almirante Wheeler no contribuía en nada a sentirse más sosegado. Las imágenes satelitales todavía mostraban a las fragatas británicas estacionarias, de forma desafiante, y la armada rusa seguía su curso, inexorable y firme.<p>

La segunda fase del cohete transcurrió sin contratiempos. El capitán Rowland volvió a suspirar, como si estuviera esperando que algo saliera mal con el posicionamiento del satélite. Sin embargo, sus temores fueron infundados, puesto que la tercera fase del cohete se desacopló sin fallos y el satélite encendió sus propulsores para dirigirse a su posición definitiva. La inercia y la gravedad terrestre harían el resto.

Diez minutos más tarde, el satélite estaba en posición.

-Señor, el satélite ha alcanzado las coordenadas deseadas. Posición actual, tres, tres oeste, dos, siete norte. Altura actual, cien millas.

-Bien. Comiencen la cuenta regresiva y fijen los blancos.

-Sí señor.

Dos minutos después las coordenadas estaban ingresadas y la cuenta regresiva estaba a pleno. Dentro de noventa minutos, el capitán Rowland desataría el arma más moderna en la historia de la guerra. Decidiendo que éste era un momento histórico, el capitán fue a su oficina y volvió con tres botellas de champaña y un empleado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevaba vasos de vidrio.

-¿Qué les parece si todos celebramos este momento? –sugirió el capitán Rowland quien, aunque no fuera muy proclive a fiestas, consideraba que el momento era el adecuado para armar una, claro que debía mantener la decencia y que la celebración no se convirtiera en desorden y se pusieran todos a bailar… o peor. Recordaba que una vez, cuando la agencia logró desbaratar una de las redes terroristas más peligrosas del mundo, el capitán decidió celebrar de forma comedida con sus trabajadores. No obstante, no pudo vaticinar que los empleados se pasaran de la raya y lo que prometía ser un momento de distensión, culminó con un striptease por parte de una de las trabajadoras femeninas y una orgía sexual nada menos que en la oficina del capitán. El día siguiente hubo despidos masivos a causa del comportamiento improcedente de varios empleados. El capitán Rowland no quería pasar por lo mismo, aunque tuvo que admitir que no estuvo nada mal la actuación de esa empleada que se quitó su ropa para divertir a los demás.

Sin embargo, sus temores eran, nuevamente, infundados. Los empleados tomaban sus copas de champaña y bebían de forma sosegada, de a poco y el tiempo pasó entre conversaciones y chistes. Nadie se quitó siquiera una corbata y, por supuesto, no se escuchaban gemidos en la oficina del capitán.

Mientras tanto, a más de diez mil kilómetros hacia el oriente, un hombre acababa de despertar. No podía dormir debido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y, en gran medida, era él el responsable. Desactivó la alarma para que no molestara, se puso de pie y consultó su reloj. Las once y quince minutos. Supuso que el satélite ya estaba en el cielo y posicionado. Sin molestarse en vestirse, marcó un número y esperó a que la llamara conectara. Lo hizo cinco segundos después.

-¿Diga?

-¿El satélite está en posición?

-Todo listo. Fijé la cuenta regresiva en noventa minutos.

-Bien. Era todo lo que deseo saber. Que tenga un buen día.

La línea se cortó.

_Todo está saliendo bien_ se dijo el magnate, dirigiéndose a una habitación oculta por una pintura de gran tamaño que mostraba el castillo de Hogwarts. Detrás del óleo, una habitación pobremente iluminada se extendía ante los ojos del jefe. Había una sola mesa, sobre la cual descansaba un panel electrónico de alta tecnología. Se trataba de un aparato único en su clase, producto de la breve cooperación entre los magos y los muggles, algo que era llamado "tecnomagia". El jefe cubrió la entrada con la pintura y se dirigió al panel, el cual emitía pitidos de bajo volumen y emitía diminutos puntos de luz en rápida sucesión. Tomó asiento en una silla giratoria y apretó unos cuantos botones y giró varias perillas. Debía estar en perfecta sintonía con la señal del satélite para obrar su magia. Después de varios minutos maniobrando su pequeña joya, el jefe pulsó el botón de "enviar".

Segundos después, en el centro de control de la agencia, la pantalla que mostraba los datos del satélite pestañeó y ahora mostraba algo totalmente diferente, algo que llenaría de un terror sin nombre al capitán Richard Rowland.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después que las celebraciones comenzaran en la agencia de inteligencia, Hermione salía del pensadero con una expresión similar a cansancio consignada en su cara. Tal vez eran demasiadas memorias las que tuvo que asimilar y su mente no daba para más. Harry todavía hablaba con el retrato del Dumbledore, su rostro contraído por la consternación a causa de lo que estaba oyendo.<p>

-Y es por eso que traté, por todos los medios, de mantenerte con vida –decía el retrato con aquella usual calma que podía tranquilizar o irritar dependiendo de las circunstancias-. Tenía la impresión que había algo más detrás de la compulsión de Voldemort por querer dominar el mundo mágico. No sé, como si él fuera un mero títere controlado por alguien invisible. Aquello explicaría por qué no supimos de Tom desde que abandonó su trabajo en Borgin y Burkes.

-¿Y usted cree que es importante descubrir qué pasó con Tom entre ese momento y el tiempo en que apareció en Hogwarts, requiriendo un puesto como profesor? –inquirió Harry, curioso y preocupado.

-A la luz de todo lo que está pasando, yo diría que es crítico que lo averigües –respondió Dumbledore agradablemente, mirando a Harry con un orgullo solapado-. Después de todo por lo que has pasado, te creo más que capaz de lograrlo, aunque te recomiendo que no pierdas por nada del mundo a la señorita Granger. No puedes darte el lujo de perder más amigos por culpa de las circunstancias. Protégela con todo tu esfuerzo; después de todo, el Clan del Dragón tiene como deber velar por la seguridad de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Pero, primero que nada, es imperativo que vayas al Templo del Dragón para que comiences con tu ceremonia de iniciación lo más pronto posible.

Harry asintió con firmeza, comprimiendo sus manos en puños, reuniendo fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de acometer. Hermione se acercó a él y asintió, comunicando que estaba lista para partir hacia donde Harry la guiara. Él se volvió hacia su amiga, mirándola con más seriedad que antes, y Hermione de nuevo se vio asaltada por el pensamiento de antes, cuando volvían de la estación de Hogsmeade. _¿Qué demonios me ocurre? _Hermione no podía comportarse como una adolescente en aquellas circunstancias, ni menos mirar a su amigo con otros ojos. No era el momento para hacerlo.

-Hermione –dijo Harry, tomándola por uno de sus hombros-, vamos a ir a la Oficina de Aurors primero para entregar mi reporte y dar nuevas órdenes a Ginny. Después iremos al Templo del Dragón. Según Cho, tú sabes dónde está la entrada.

-Sí. Sé dónde está. Pero primero debemos ir a un pueblo que esté cerca del lugar para poder aparecernos en las afueras.

-De acuerdo. Salgamos del perímetro del castillo.

El retrato de Dumbledore siguió con la mirada a ambos jóvenes antes de reposar sobre su silla y quedarse dormido. Harry y Hermione salieron del despacho de la directora y bajaron las escaleras a medio trote, bajo el escrutinio de varios alumnos y profesores. Ambos amigos no hicieron caso de las miradas y siguieron su camino como si no hubiera nadie en el castillo. Minutos después, caminaban por los terrenos, pensando en lo que pasaría si no llegaban a tiempo al Templo del Dragón.

-¿Dices que la entrada al templo está bajo Azkaban? –quiso saber Harry mientras atravesaban la verja coronada con cerdos alados-. Por lo que sé, muchas excavaciones se han hecho en la prisión y nadie ha hallado siquiera un pilar. ¿Estás segura que allí está?

-Completamente –aseguró Hermione-. Aunque presiento que se encuentra bien oculta. Si bien dispongo del conocimiento para encontrar la entrada, creo que lo más difícil será entrar en el templo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no soy la única que ha tratado de hallar la entrada al Templo del Dragón –respondió Hermione pesadamente-. Muchos arqueólogos antes que yo andaban tras el mítico templo, aunque buscaban en el lugar equivocado. Creían que la edificación estaba oculta bajo los cimientos de Hogwarts, y no sin razón, porque el colegio, según muchos historiadores, está edificado sobre lo que fue alguna vez fue el antiguo reino del Rey Arturo.

Harry oyó las palabras pero no las comprendió.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver un mito con el Templo del Dragón?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Las memorias de Cho Chang más su propia investigación probaron ser una combinación bastante esclarecedora. La castaña le contó a Harry, mientras caminaban hacia el Ministerio de la Magia, que la leyenda del Rey Arturo no era tal cosa, sino que un hecho histórico. Los magos de la Edad Media, por razones que Hermione todavía no podía descubrir, disfrazaron la historia de mito, aunque se creía que lo hicieron para que los muggles no supieran la verdad-. Lo que quiero decir, es que esa leyenda puede ser verdad o mito dependiendo del mundo en el que estemos. Claro que los detalles fueron discretamente ocultados para que ningún muggle pudiera descubrir la verdad, aunque en esos tiempos, nadie podía concebir que existieran magos de sangre mestiza.

Harry tenía la boca abierta sin que se diera cuenta. Ya estaban en los ascensores, rumbo al segundo piso, donde estaba la Oficina de Aurors.

-¿Estás diciendo que, en la Edad Media no existían los matrimonios entre magos y muggles?

-Así es –declaró Hermione, pulsando el botón que tenía un número dos-. Creo que ya entiendes por qué Draco Malfoy y toda su estúpida familia tienen esa tonta idea de la sangre pura. Seguramente son una estirpe muy antigua y, por osmosis, se les metió en la cabeza la idea de no casarse con ningún muggle y, por lo tanto, mantener su linaje intacto. Fue en la Edad Media, por el siglo cuarto, cuando los magos adquirieron esa idea de la sangre pura. Temían transmitir poderes mágicos a gente común y corriente porque tenían la creencia que sólo ellos, quiero decir los magos, tenían derecho a poseer habilidades fuera de lo ordinario y también creían que los muggles no serían capaces de usar tales poderes con sabiduría y prudencia.

-Justo como ahora –añadió Harry, recordando el insulto que Draco le dedicó a Hermione en segundo año. Ahora que lo pensaba, las palabras de Hermione abrieron su mente a una interrogante que siempre le había molestado cada vez que Draco mencionaba la palabra "sangre impura".

_¿De dónde provenía aquella animadversión de los magos por aquellos nacidos de padres muggles?_

Harry y Hermione entraron a la oficina, la castaña con un poco de aprensión puesto que nunca había puesto pie en ese lugar y no estaba segura de tener autorización para estar allá. Pero cuando apareció en la zona de los cubículos, pudo ver una cabellera rojiza frente a varias cabezas amontonadas. El ambiente era similar al de un funeral y Harry se preguntó qué pudo haber ocurrido.

Ginny, quien estaba escuchando de primera mano el informe final de la misión de asalto a la base de lanzamiento, divisó a Harry entrando en el sector de trabajo junto con Hermione. La pelirroja sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente dentro de su pecho al verlos juntos, pero trató de componerse lo más estoicamente posible e hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Harry no necesitaba del consentimiento de la pelirroja para ir donde ella porque él era su jefe. Además, tenía que informarle acerca del resultado de la misión de asalto para destruir el cohete aunque, a juzgar por la mirada inquisitiva que le estaba dirigiendo su jefe, Ginny se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

Pero decir que algo no andaba bien era decir poco.

-¡Harry! Volviste –dijo Ginny tontamente.

El jefe de la Oficina de Aurors decidió ahorrarse el sarcasmo e ir directamente al grano.

-¿Qué ocurre? No he recibido ningún reporte desde que fui a Hogwarts. ¿Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí?

El grupo de cuatro Aurors tenía las piernas juntas y las cabezas gachas, sus rostros expresando una profunda conmoción. Estaban muy juntos, como tratando de ocultar algo que estuviera detrás de ellos. Harry se acercó lentamente a los Aurors, quienes se juntaron más que antes, como si lo que yaciera detrás no fuera para los ojos de su jefe.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –inquirió bruscamente-. ¿Qué tratan de ocultarme?

El tono serio de Harry espantó a los Aurors, quienes se dispersaron, poniendo al descubierto lo que con tanto afán trataban de ocultar del jefe. Harry se acercó a una figura que parecía estar muerta pero, con un espasmo de horror mal disimulado, se dio cuenta que la persona que se hallaba sentada sobre la silla no estaba muerta. Respiraba tranquilamente, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente desenfocados, su cabello lucía enmarañado y saliva corría libremente desde su boca. Harry le hizo varios gestos pero el sujeto no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Oh no. Neville.

Hermione, quien conversaba con Ginny, oyó el lamento de Harry y se apresuró a ir a su lado, pensando que algo pudo haberle pasado a su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando vio el cuerpo sentado, aparentemente sin vida, la castaña se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, mirando a Neville como si estuviera muerto, aunque no lo estaba. Hermione no derramó ninguna lágrima, no pronunció ningún sonido ni se movió de su sitio. Neville seguía con vida, pero era preferible que no respirara ni que pensara ni que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Hermione sabía qué fue lo que ocurrió con su novio; fue torturado hasta la locura por alguien que estaba muerto hace dos semanas atrás, pues era la única persona viva con esa clase de maldad. Nunca lo tendría de vuelta, jamás volvería a besarlo ni a acariciarlo. Después recordó que jamás terminó de hacer el amor con él, y la impotencia sobrecogió su ser, paralizando sus músculos, entumeciendo su mente y perdiendo la voluntad de vivir.

Segundos después, sin que Hermione dijera nada, sus ojos se desenfocaron y se desmayó, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo, su boca ligeramente abierta y una expresión de profundo dolor en su rostro. Harry se inclinó sobre ella, preocupado y abrumado por la reacción de su amiga ante el hecho que su novio fue torturado hasta la locura por Voldemort.

-Nosotros fuimos testigos de lo que pasó –intervino uno de los Aurors, mirando a Neville como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera apropiadamente-. Discúlpanos Harry, pero no pudimos hacer nada. Voldemort es demasiado poderoso para nosotros y había muchos soldados para que nos enfrentáramos a todos ellos.

Ginny también se reunió con Harry y los demás Aurors, su rostro marcado por la conmoción, contagiada por la tristeza colectiva de los otros. No sólo estaba así por el destino de Neville, sino por el fracaso catastrófico de la misión de asalto. El satélite ya se encontraba en órbita, listo para cumplir con su terrorífico objetivo. Ginny tuvo que admitir que subestimó largamente a los muggles, confiada en que los Aurors podrían cumplir con la misión fácilmente debido a que tenían a la magia de su lado. Se equivocó rotundamente.

-Discúlpame Harry –dijo Ginny en voz baja, sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Me confié. No estudié la situación lo suficiente como para pensar en los silos de lanzamiento. Creí que los muggles no serían oponentes para nosotros.

Harry no respondió. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de hacer que Hermione recuperara la conciencia, bajo la mirada atenta de los demás Aurors participantes de la fracasada misión consistente en destruir un satélite que ahora estaba a más de cien kilómetros de altura, preparado para desatar un terror incalculable sobre el mundo.

Veinte minutos después, Hermione abrió los ojos, mirando en todas direcciones, como tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Tardó diez segundos en darse cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo. ¿Se habría desmayado? Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Lentamente, se puso de pie, mirando hacia donde estaba sentado Neville y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento nuevamente. Se inclinó ante él, sabiendo que no podía reconocerla en ese estado. No había vuelta atrás para el Auror.

-Amor mío –susurró Hermione, acariciando el rostro de Neville que no estaba empapado con saliva-. Jamás olvidaré los pocos momentos que estuvimos juntos. Te lo prometo. –La castaña se acercó más a él y, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos, lo besó en la frente y se puso de pie, alejándose de Neville y crispando los puños, como si haciendo eso pudiera sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Segundos después, miró a Harry con una expresión que decía claramente "sigamos adelante". Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa más que admirar a su mejor amiga a causa de la actitud que mostraba a los demás. Desvió la vista de Hermione y la fijó en Ginny, recordando que debía darle nuevas instrucciones a los Aurors.

-Ginny –ordenó Harry, sin una pizca de enojo hacia ella. La pelirroja pensó que él estaría furioso con ella a causa del fracaso en detener el lanzamiento, por lo que se sorprendió-. Quiero que estés pendiente de todo lo que ocurre en el país. Coordínate con los otros Ministerios de otros países y avisa que un satélite peligroso está a punto de dejar un legado horrible sobre el planeta. Continúa investigando a Billings International mientras tanto y descubre qué ocurrió con los otros dos miembros desaparecidos de la Alta Corte.

Ginny asintió firmemente, dándose cuenta de la confianza que tenía Harry en ella.

-Ginny. Es posible que yo no pueda volver a tomar el cargo de jefe de la oficina. Tengo que hacer un viaje del que puede no haber retorno, por eso, tú serás la nueva jefa de la Oficina de Aurors.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Ginny, sintiéndose desorientada y sobrepasada-. ¡No digas que no volverás! –La pelirroja se quedó muda por varios momentos antes de hablar nuevamente. Era como si a última hora tratara de desahogarse de todo lo que hizo mal con él-. ¡Perdóname Harry! ¡Perdóname por dejarme llevar por el odio! ¡Perdóname por creer que tú asesinaste a Ron! ¡Perdóname por… por todo!

Y Ginny lloró, abrazando desesperadamente a Harry, como si detrás de ella hubiera un acantilado muy profundo y temiera caerse a éste. Harry, sorprendido a causa de la repentina reacción de Ginny, respondió al abrazo, sin saber qué palabras emitir. Aunque sabía que ella, muy en el fondo, sabía que él siempre fue inocente, nunca esperó que lo demostrara de forma tan efusiva y desesperada. Ginny se separó levemente de Harry, mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

-Te amo Harry –dijo Ginny en voz baja-. Siempre lo haré, aunque ya no pueda estar contigo. Te deseo lo mejor en lo que sea que vayas a emprender y, quiero que sepas que, donde quiera que estés, mis pensamientos estarán contigo.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Ginny pero, aunque sabía que aquellos sentimientos eran verdaderos, supo que ya no podía volver a estar con ella, aun cuando fueran felices si retomaban su relación. Y aquello no tenía nada que ver con todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento; era simplemente porque, después de la muerte de Cho Chang y su encuentro con Warbringer, entendió que su destino era diferente al del resto de sus amigos y, por eso, debía alejarse de ellos, excepto de Hermione, a quien debía proteger a toda costa. Aquello era el resultado de pertenecer a un grupo armado como el Clan del Dragón, una hermandad de guerreros cuya misión era proteger a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y, con ellos, el secreto que aquello sociedad secreta guardaba con celo.

¿Cuál era ese secreto?

Harry se dio cuenta que debía partir cuanto antes y, dirigiendo una última sonrisa a Ginny, salió de la oficina en compañía de Hermione, rumbo a una isla al sur de Londres, en pleno Canal de la Mancha, cerca del conocido pueblo de Glastonbury. Aquella isla no era otra que el lugar donde la prisión de Azkaban estaba erigida.

A tres kilómetros de la Oficina de Aurors, el jefe tomaba un café cargado para contrarrestar los efectos del sueño mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea crepitar. Era una mañana un poco helada y el jefe se caracterizaba por tener una sensibilidad insana hacia el frío. Mientras se frotaba las manos para mantenerlas calientes, una cara apareció en medio de las llamas, sorprendiendo al jefe.

-Señor.

-No esperaba que trataras de contactarme –dijo el jefe, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chimenea-. ¿Tienes alguna novedad?

-Sí señor –respondió el interlocutor-. Y creo que no son buenas noticias.

El jefe frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Potter va en camino a Azkaban. Va acompañado de Granger.

-Eso significa que ya saben qué esconde la prisión.

-Me temo que sí señor.

El jefe se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en la mejor forma de solucionar ese nuevo dilema. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se dio cuenta que el tiempo había llegado para asestar un golpe mortal al Ministerio de la Magia.

-Enviaré a mi mascota allá y a algunos hombres de confianza para que intercepten a Potter y Granger. Mientras tanto, tú debes dar comienzo a la operación Colmillo Podrido. Asegúrate que todos estén en sus posiciones para el golpe.

El hombre en la chimenea pareció dudar.

-Señor. ¿Está seguro que es el momento indicado para llevar a cabo el plan?

-Completamente –respondió el jefe con confianza-. Me temo que hay cosas que es preferible que nadie sepa. La verdad sería demasiado desconcertante para la población mágica. Avisa a todos que el plan se llevará a cabo antes de lo discutido. Ya es hora que las cosas sean como deben ser.

-Sí señor.

El sujeto desapareció de la chimenea.

_Bien_ se dijo el jefe, complacido por lo que estaba ocurriendo. _Mejor antes que nunca. No esperé que Potter y Granger descubrieran la entrada al Templo del Dragón tan pronto. Pero sólo hicieron adelantar la fecha de la destrucción del mundo tal como lo conocen_.

* * *

><p>Harry y Hermione sólo pasaron dos minutos en el pueblo de Glastonbury, lugar reconocido como uno de los posibles paraderos de la tumba del Rey Arturo, pues debía llegar a la prisión de Azkaban lo antes posible y descubrir la entrada al Templo del Dragón. Ambos amigos estaban de pie frente a la entrada, esperando que alguien del interior les abriera la puerta. La influencia de Harry como Auror sirvió bastante para infiltrarse en la prisión-fortaleza.<p>

Un minuto transcurrió para que las enormes puertas dobles de acero de Azkaban se abrieran. Harry y Hermione pusieron un pie dentro de las opresivas entrañas de la prisión, mirando en todas direcciones, celdas por todas partes, todas oscuras y húmedas. Hermione sabía que la efigie del dragón estaba en una de las celdas de la primera planta, por lo que recorrieron la amplia sección circular en cuyas paredes se situaban las celdas para los prisioneros más peligrosos del recinto. Harry ordenó a uno de los guardias para que abriera cada una de las celdas de la primera planta, buscando la dichosa efigie.

Diez minutos después, en una celda que estaba ubicada exactamente en el lado norte del complejo, la cual se hallaba vacía, Harry y Hermione encontraron lo que buscaban. La efigie del dragón era tal como la castaña la recordaba en las fotografías que Cho Chang le envió, con la diferencia que ahora podía ver las letras grabadas en la base de la estatua. Hermione esperaba que fueran runas, pero las palabras consignadas en la efigie estaban escritas en inglés. Aquello era raro.

_Yo, miembro distinguido del Clan del Dragón_

_Estoy listo para enfrentar mi destino_

_Aunque ese sea la muerte_

_Con tal de proteger el secreto de mi origen_

Hermione pronunció las palabras, pero nada ocurrió. Harry hizo lo mismo, con el mismo resultado. Parecía ser un callejón sin salida. Ambos sabían que aquella efigie marcaba la entrada del Templo de Dragón, pero no tenían ni la más leve idea de lo que debían hacer para abrir la puerta, dondequiera que se encontrara. Estuvieron varios minutos tratando de dilucidar qué hacer con la efigie delante de ellos. La cabeza del dragón parecía burlarse de ellos, como si quienes estuvieran dentro de la celda no fueran dignos del secreto que permitiera ingresar al templo.

-Quizá no tengamos algo –sugirió Hermione-. O no estemos haciendo algo bien. Tiene que haber alguna cosa que nos permita revelar la entrada al templo, algo que tenga relación con esta efigie.

Harry, de pronto, se quedó como enraizado al suelo, sus ojos abiertos, una expresión ausente en su rostro, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo que hubiera visto u oído hace tiempo atrás. Un plano de un satélite de telecomunicaciones daba vueltas en los límites de su conciencia, transmitiendo palabras de poder y sabiduría.

-¿Qué te ocurre Harry? –quiso saber Hermione-. No me digas que…

Pero Harry no escuchaba a su amiga. Dio un par de pasos hacia la efigie y, tomando aire, pronunció unas palabras que la castaña al principio no comprendió.

-Yo, miembro distinguido del Clan del Dragón, estoy listo para enfrentar mi destino, aunque ese sea la muerte, con tal de proteger el secreto de mi origen.

Hermione se dio cuenta que eran las mismas palabras grabadas en la efigie, pero la voz de Harry sonó extrañamente fuerte y poderosa, casi como la voz de Warbringer al hablar. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendió a la castaña, fue que la efigie vibró por un par de segundos antes de descender hacia el suelo, revelando una escalera hecha de piedra que se perdía en la oscuridad. Hermione no hallaba qué decir ante lo que acababa de presenciar y miró inquisitivamente a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Recuerdas el poema en el plano del satélite, ese que estaba escrito en runas?

Hermione necesitó sólo un segundo para darse cuenta que Harry tenía razón y se sintió avergonzada de no tener aquella idea primero. La castaña bajó primero y Harry la siguió. Ambos encendieron la punta de sus varitas a medida que todo se fue haciendo más oscuro y se dieron cuenta que la escalera descendía varias decenas de metros por debajo de la prisión y supieron que estaban en los cimientos de Azkaban, sino más abajo.

Ambos llegaron al fondo y, extendiendo sus varitas para ampliar la zona iluminada, vieron un enorme vestíbulo excavado en la roca y pilares de piedra tallada. Al final, como treinta metros más allá, flanqueado por dos estatuas de dragones, una puerta de piedra señalaba la entrada al templo. Harry y Hermione se acercaron con pasos trémulos hacia el portal, cada vez más inseguros acerca de lo que encontrarían detrás de esas puertas.

El vestíbulo se iluminó de repente con más luces. Ambos amigos giraron sobre sus talones y, para horror de ellos, había una decena de gente descendiendo las escaleras que ambos acababan de dejar atrás. Todos ellos apuntaban con sus varitas hacia Harry y Hermione y uno de ellos se adelantó a los demás, un anciano con barba y una túnica que ondeaba como humo, aun sin presencia de viento.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si es Harry Potter y su amiga inseparable sangre impura –dijo el anciano, una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Dio unos cuantos pasos más adelante y las facciones de su rostro se hicieron más claras.

-Voldemort –gruñó Harry, empuñando su varita con fuerza, haciendo crujir la madera de ésta-. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo en este lugar?

El aludido soltó una risa siniestra que reverberó en las paredes de fría piedra encima de ellos.

-Sé lo que buscas en este lugar, Harry Potter –dijo Voldemort, blandiendo su varita teatralmente-. Pero, desafortunadamente para ti, jamás conseguirás traspasar esas puertas. Ahora, llego tu hora. Prepárate para morir, Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Tengo que pedir una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar. Lo que ocurre es que he tenido que leer mucho para documentarme de forma adecuada y escribir esta historia tan compleja. Además de eso, he tenido que releer todo y ajustar los nuevos hilos a la trama central, y no es tarea fácil, aparte que esto ha demorado todas mis otras historias. Espero su comprensión :)

Un saludo desde las Montañas Rocosas.

Gilrasir


	22. La arquitectura del caos

**Capítulo XXII: La arquitectura del caos**

Pocas cosas satisfacían al capitán Richard Rowland, pero el hecho de haber completado con éxito el lanzamiento y posicionamiento del satélite llenaba de orgullo al Jefe de Inteligencia. Sus empleados pocas veces tenían la oportunidad de ver su jefe contento por algo, pues el capitán era reconocido por su seriedad y pasión por la perfección y, en un mundo imperfecto y lejos de lo utópico, chocaba de frente con una de las ideas más arraigadas en la mente del capitán Rowland. Por otra parte, los empleados continuaban bebiendo champaña de forma moderada, sin excesos, no queriendo repetir aquella memorable fiesta de hace dos años atrás, en la cual una mera convivencia se transformó en una debacle digna de Sodoma y Gomorra.

Sin embargo, uno de los trabajadores que estaba a cargo del monitoreo del satélite no estaba de ánimos para celebrar y no se unió a los demás para ser bendecido con el alcohol. Tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla y tenía un auricular pegado a su oído, hablando con alguien desconocido. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara, parecía haber un problema muy grave y estaba pidiendo instrucciones con miras a sortear aquel inesperado escollo y el capitán Rowland, ocupado en narrar historias de humor a sus subordinados, no tenía forma de darse cuenta. El técnico oprimía botones en rápida sucesión, de forma frenética, tratando de resolver el inesperado y serio problema que tenía entre manos. Le daba cierta rabia que ninguno del resto de sus colegas y su jefe tomara en serio el terrible giro que tomó la misión de lanzamiento y posicionamiento del satélite, pero él era el único que trabajaba en ese instante. Necesitaba comunicar la noticia al capitán Rowland sin urgencia, como si fuera un problema menor.

La cosa era que no se trataba de ningún problema menor.

El desesperado técnico probó todo, pero el dilema seguía desplegándose en toda su macabra precisión. Presionaba botones, uno tras otro, hojeaba manuales y guías de ayuda, pero nada servía. Era como si otra persona hubiera tomado el control de su terminal y no pudiera ingresar ninguna clase de comandos. Y justamente era esa estación de trabajo la que estaba destinada a designar los blancos y la cuenta regresiva del arma que la agencia estaba a punto de usar para evitar la guerra. El técnico tenía la piel reluciente a causa de su propio nerviosismo y sentía la cada vez más imperiosa necesidad de comunicar a su superior lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero temía arruinarle la fiesta al capitán Rowland. _Al diablo _se dijo el empleado y abandonó su terminal, caminando con pasos largos y resueltos hacia el capitán, quien estaba rodeado de gente riéndose y golpeándose las piernas para desahogarse de un cuento particularmente gracioso. Para el técnico en cuestión, la situación del centro de operaciones no ameritaba que el jefe estuviera contando chistes y que los demás lo siguieran. Y él se iba a encargar de bajarlo de la nube, no importando cuán fuerte.

-¡Capitán! –exclamó el técnico a dos metros del grupo. Todos los presentes giraron sus cabezas y vieron al empleado con un rostro serio que transmitía no muy buenas noticias. El capitán Rowland supo interpretar el gesto y transitó de la distensión a la alerta en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Todos vuelvan a sus posiciones de inmediato! –vociferó el capitán. Todos abandonaron sus vasos de champaña y regresaron a sus estaciones de trabajo en menos tiempo que tomaba a alguien decir "paralelogramo". Luego, el jefe de Inteligencia se volvió hacia el técnico que le gritó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es… es la pantalla de monitoreo, señor –dijo el empleado en un susurro bien audible-. Los parámetros han… han cambiado señor y… y no hallo ninguna forma de volverlos a la normalidad.

La expresión del capitán Rowland era neutra.

-Muéstrame.

El técnico condujo a su jefe por corredores hechos de hileras de equipos electrónicos, pantallas, computadores y terminales conectados entre sí por cientos de cables. Treinta segundos después, el técnico le mostró la pantalla de monitoreo del satélite al capitán Rowland.

-¿Ve eso? Aquello no estaba hace media hora atrás. No corresponde para nada con lo que ingresamos en un comienzo. Y eso no es todo.

El técnico guió a un nervioso capitán Rowland hacia otra estación de trabajo e hizo una rápida combinación de teclas para mostrar en la pantalla grande que dominaba el centro de control algo que, al menos en un principio, el capitán no supo reconocer. Segundos más tarde, con una mirada más aguda por parte del Jefe de Inteligencia, supo que estaba en serios problemas, más grandes de los que jamás tuvo que enfrentar alguna vez.

-¿Cómo llegaron esas cosas al satélite? –inquirió nerviosamente el capitán Rowland-. No estaban cuando inspeccionamos el aparato en tierra. ¿Qué rayos significa todo esto?

El técnico parecía estar tan perdido como su superior.

El capitán se quedó de pie frente a la pantalla por unos instantes. Lucía extremadamente pálido, cadavérico. Aquel aspecto reflejaba a la perfección lo que ocurría a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de altura.

La desconcertante imagen que mostraba la pantalla gigante provenía de la cámara de uno de los tantos satélites de observación que orbitaban la tierra. El satélite no presentaba ninguna falla o algún daño en el fuselaje, pero lo que tenía paralizado de miedo al capitán Rowland era otra cosa, en efecto, tres objetos que parecían haber sido adosados al cuerpo del satélite como por arte de magia. Lucían como cilindros alargados con unos símbolos en sus superficies que el capitán no pudo reconocer a causa de la baja calidad de las imágenes. Nadie en todo el centro de control podía entender cómo pudieron haber llegado aquellos cilindros al satélite, puesto que los encargados de mantenimiento de la base aérea del cual despegó el cohete revisaron hasta el último remache y no hallaron nada que semejara a lo que estaban viendo todos en el centro de control. El capitán Rowland, sin embargo, sabía qué eran esos cilindros, pero saberlo no le causaba ningún desahogo. Al contrario, la repentina aparición de aquellos tres cilindros y el bloqueo de la terminal destinada a operar el funcionamiento del satélite tenía siniestras implicaciones para la continuidad de la paz en el globo.

El capitán pareció salir de un profundo sopor cuando se giró hacia todos sus empleados, una determinación rayana en la obsesión brillando ferozmente en sus ojos verdes.

-Escúchenme todos. –La totalidad de los técnicos se voltearon para ver a su jefe-. Debemos hallar alguna forma de deshacernos de esos cilindros por cualquier medio necesario antes que ésta cuenta regresiva-, el capitán indicó con su dedo índice la pantalla gigante un cronómetro al que le quedaban noventa minutos de vida-, llegue a cero. Quiero esos objetos fuera del satélite antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Todos los trabajadores asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato.

El capitán Rowland observaba a sus subordinados laborar afanosamente, buscando una solución al terrible problema que mostraba la pantalla gigante del centro de control. Ya había tenido que lidiar con dos cuentas regresivas hasta ese instante. La única diferencia entre ambas era que la anterior no le revolvía las tripas a cada minuto menos que le restaba a ese condenado cronómetro. Los ojos del capitán Rowland lucían vidriosos a causa de tanto trabajo, reflejando las cabezas nucleares ancladas al satélite que acababa de lanzar al espacio.

* * *

><p>Existía una actividad febril en la Oficina de Aurors. Gente deambulando de un lado a otro, acarreando torres de papeles, empleados recibiendo diversas informaciones y la nueva jefa de la oficina encerrada en su despacho, examinando con lupa muchos documentos, fotografías y mensajes. Ginny estaba interesada en saber cómo rayos el anterior jefe, Augustus Mason, pudo obtener todas esas pruebas incriminándose a sí mismo y a los arquitectos del Estatuto Craven. Lucía como un set perfecto de evidencias y documentos inculpatorios, pero Ginny, en parte por su afán de probarse a sí misma frente a Harry a causa de su error en la planificación del asalto a la base aérea muggle, buscaba detenidamente algún detalle que podría desmoronar las pruebas en contra de su ex jefe y de varias figuras políticas. Por el momento su examen no daba frutos concluyentes y Ginny redobló sus esfuerzos por hallar algo de relevancia que pudiera ayudar a esclarecer todo ese engorroso asunto del arresto de Augustus Mason. Según Harry, las circunstancias en las cuales fueron halladas las pruebas eran más que sospechosas, pero la jefa de la oficina no podía encontrar qué había de raro en los documentos, correos electrónicos, fotografías y declaraciones…<p>

Ginny se detuvo de súbito. Por dedicar mucho tiempo a las evidencias, olvidó completamente las declaraciones de los testigos presenciales, las cuales estaban agrupadas al final de la colección de documentos. Ignoró todo el resto y se concentró especialmente en los testimonios, leyendo cada uno de ellos, prestando atención a cada palabra, cada punto y cada coma. Y, a medida que progresaba en su lectura, fue entendiendo que algunas declaraciones contradecían flagrantemente a las evidencias, e incluso había testimonios contradictorios entre sí. Las diferencias eran muy sutiles, pero Ginny había lidiado con suficientes detalles nimios como para ignorar aquellas discrepancias. Luego se preguntó si los investigadores en realidad interrogaron a los testigos o fabricaron declaraciones que parecieran convincentes y, si lo segundo era cierto, aquellos que escribieron los testimonios cometieron varios errores cardinales al no tomar en cuenta las pruebas físicas del crimen. Y, aunque no pudiera identificar a los falsificadores, las significativas diferencias de opinión de los testigos derrumbaban el caso en contra de Augustus Mason y los políticos detrás del Estatuto Craven. Aquello bastaba para anular el juicio y poner en libertad a los acusados por falta de pruebas. Sin embargo, sabía que su trabajo no estaría completo si no lograba identificar a los responsables de fabricar pruebas para hacer parecer a su ex jefe y varios políticos culpables de conspiración con resultado de muerte.

Ginny tomó todos los documentos de las pruebas inculpatorias y encargó a un Auror desocupado a que llevara la colección de papeles al laboratorio para averiguar la procedencia de las evidencias. Así podría saber, de una vez por todas, quién estaba detrás de la fabricación y qué ganaba con hacerlo. Desocupada de esa labor, la jefa de la oficina se dedicó a otro tema que estaba royéndole la conciencia desde que se topó con aquella misteriosa empresa fantasma, Billings International. Ginny recordó haber descubierto una relación entre dicha empresa y el reality show de moda en Inglaterra y que era muy probable que los miembros secuestrados de la Alta Corte estuvieran participando a la fuerza en el programa televisivo. Los tres cadáveres hallados el día de ayer ya fueron retornados a sus familias para que velaran por ellos antes de enterrarlos, y no había ninguna duda de la causa de sus muertes: electricidad de alto voltaje.

Uno de los Aurors, mientras analizaba unas pistas acerca de cómo fueron secuestrados los cinco miembros del Wizengamot, miraba una repetición en el televisor del famoso programa "Convictos en vivo" con el ceño fruncido a causa de algo que Ginny no pudo comprender hasta que se acercó personalmente al televisor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo?

El Auror no dijo nada por varios segundos, después de los cuales habló con un tono de voz bastante preocupado.

-¿Querías saber dónde están los otros dos miembros secuestrados de la Alta Corte? Los estoy viendo en este preciso momento.

Ginny escudriñó la pantalla del televisor, buscando con la vista algún rostro reconocible en el grupo de gente que se apiñaba frente a una silla eléctrica muy real y, diez segundos más tarde, abrió los ojos, atónita. Detrás de la primera fila de prisioneros, dos personas de edad tenían evidentes caras de pánico frente a lo que le había ocurrido a uno de sus colegas.

-Son ellos –dijo la jefa, alejándose de la pantalla-. Bien hecho Robinson. Tenemos identificación positiva de dos miembros del Wizengamot. Quiero que vayas a la cadena de televisión y solicites las cintas grabadas del episodio de ayer. Aquí tienes una autorización firmada por mí para que no te den problemas. Si lo hacen, no hagas nada, sal del complejo y mándame una señal vía Patronus. Nosotros estaremos en menos que toma un parpadeo en las instalaciones de la cadena.

El Auror asintió lacónicamente y caminó a paso firme hacia la salida de la oficina. Conforme con su accionar, Ginny volvió a su despacho y se encerró en ésta, revisando interminables referencias y fotografías que parecían avalar la existencia de la elusiva Billings International, más todas las averiguaciones que efectuó Neville días antes. La cadena televisiva que transmitía "Convictos en vivo" era una subsidiaria de esa empresa, el agua del Támesis estaba siendo contaminada con Brebaje de Hipnosis por una fábrica que pertenecía a Billings. Era un círculo. Se dio cuenta que Billings International estaba emulando, y con escalofriante paralelismo, la forma en que los antiguos romanos entretenían a la plebe mientras ellos instauraban sus políticas a expensas de la gente. Mientras hubiese diversión, el pueblo estaría contento. Era una de las formas más elementales de control.

_Así que se trata del control_ pensó Ginny, sin notar que sus manos las tenía tensas a causa de la rabia. La dichosa empresa estaba contaminando las aguas del Támesis para hipnotizar a la población y, mientras tanto, una subsidiaria de la misma empresa transmitía un programa de televisión que mantenía a la gente distraída (con la bendición del Brebaje de Hipnosis) para que no se enteraran de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Ginny apostaba cualquier cosa a que la inmensa mayoría de la población no tenía ni la más leve idea que un satélite particularmente peligroso fue lanzado al otro lado del Atlántico o de la crisis diplomática que estaba sufriendo Inglaterra por culpa de un atentado al Primer Ministro Ruso. Y, aunque las personas supieran que el satélite ya orbitaba la tierra, no tenían forma de vaticinar el verdadero horror de lo que flotaba a más de cien kilómetros de altura sobre las cabezas de la población engañada.

Ginny sabía que no podría llevar todo eso a un tribunal para procesar a la empresa por contaminar el río Támesis, contraviniendo todas las regulaciones ambientales habidas y por haber y otra por permitir que una subsidiaria de esa misma empresa cometiera reiterados asesinatos dentro de sus instalaciones. Para hacerlo, debía poner un nombre al verdadero responsable de todo, al autor intelectual de todo ese macabro esquema de engaño y control y todos los cómplices de los que pudo haber dispuesto para lograr tamaña tarea. Pero Ginny ni siquiera tenía la dirección de la casa matriz de la susodicha empresa y aquello no le servía ni por asomo para armar un caso en contra de Billings International por el delito de conspiración.

Debía guardarse aquellas cartas para cuando tuviera nombres.

Ginny apenas podía creer que estuviera haciendo tan bien su trabajo, con sólo una hora de ser nombrada Jefa de la Oficina de Aurors. Sus subordinados la obedecían sin una pizca de duda y estaban resultando ser inusualmente eficientes en sus labores, mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado en un principio. En una hora avanzó más en su investigación que en los últimos dos días y aquello la tenía contenta y a la vez preocupada. Se dio cuenta que todo estaba marchando demasiado bien, aun con la ausencia de Harry en sus filas. Ginny tenía una extraña corazonada que por mucho que quisiera desecharla, no podía evitar pensar que algo faltaba en ese gigantesco rompecabezas que era todo eso.

¿Podía haber una conspiración oculta dentro de las mismísimas paredes del Cuartel de Aurors?

* * *

><p>Siete pisos más abajo, en el Departamento de Misterios, un hombre de terno y corbata se relamía de gusto al darse cuenta que el objeto que tenía frente a él fuera tan maravilloso. Aquel objeto había sido clave en la resurrección de Voldemort y ahora que había entendido su funcionamiento, podría traer a más personas a la vida y reconstruir un antiguo ejército que llenara de terror al mundo mágico hace sólo dos semanas atrás. Pero necesitaba algo muy importante para concretar aquel objetivo, algo que estaba seguro de obtener si el curso de los acontecimientos seguía de acuerdo a lo planeado por la persona que lo puso allí en primer lugar.<p>

Necesitaba vidas humanas.

El objeto delante de este sujeto necesitaba un cuerpo vivo para revivir a personas muertas. Era un intercambio de almas, una viviendo en un cuerpo muerto por una en un cuerpo vivo para mantener el equilibrio. Para la persona que observaba aquel objeto, ese equilibrio era sagrado, pues constituía una violación a uno de los principios más fundamentales de la magia traer muertos a la vida y, por eso, una persona debía sacrificarse para que otra tomara su lugar en el mundo de los vivos.

Pero eso sería para después.

Ahora debía ocuparse del otro gran misterio que encerraba ese departamento tan críptico. Un misterio que, de revelarse, podría darle a su jefe el arma suprema para concretar su más anhelada ambición.

* * *

><p>Harry no podía creer que estaba padeciendo su tercer encuentro con Voldemort en las últimas dos semanas, pero allí estaba, varita con varita, unidas por un grueso hilo de luz, mientras que Hermione ya había derrotado a dos de los asaltantes que venían con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos y se guarecía detrás de una de las estatuas de dragón. Curiosamente, aunque las figuras estaban hechas de mármol blanco, fácil de romper con un encantamiento de mediana potencia, ninguna de éstas tenía algún rasguño, como si las estatuas tuvieran las cualidades de un dragón vivo. Pero Harry no podía prestar mucha atención a su amiga en ese instante, pues un segundo de desconcentración y sería hombre muerto.<p>

-Pensé que serías más fácil de derrotar Harry Potter –decía Voldemort y, aunque ya no lo hiciera con ese silbido tan característico, su voz seguía cargado con el mismo veneno de siempre-. Veo que tienes más habilidades que antes, eres más poderoso que hace dos semanas atrás. Pero sabes que no puedes derrotarme, lo sabes y aun así osas desafiarme. ¿Por qué la persistencia, Harry Potter? ¿Por qué tamaña obstinación? ¿Es por ese patético sentimiento? Veo que el amor te hace poderoso y admito que cometí un error al subestimar el sacrificio de tu madre. Pero ahora sé más. Soy más sabio y estoy dispuesto a no tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces.

-Bien por ti –repuso Harry con una inusual calma en su voz. No sabía por qué no sentía miedo al enfrentarse con su némesis una vez más. Pensó que era el resultado de haber encarado a su archienemigo tantas veces, aunque no tenía idea que algo en él estaba cambiando, muy en el fondo.

-Me alegro que lo tomes así –dijo Voldemort, tratando de hacer que la esfera de luz que danzaba a lo largo del grueso hilo dorado que conectaba ambas varitas se dirigiera hacia Harry, lográndolo de a poco-. Pero eso no cambiará el hecho que vas a morir en este lugar, junto con esa patética sangre impura que dice ser tu amiga.

Harry sintió una explosión de rabia quemar su corazón como lava ardiente al escuchar el insulto de Voldemort hacia Hermione, sin embargo mantuvo el control de su voz.

-Se llama Hermione y es mi mejor amiga –contraatacó Harry, luciendo más calmado de lo que en realidad estaba-. Dices que aprendes de tus errores, pero sigues llamando a los nacidos de padres muggle sangre impura. ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que no importa cuán limpia sea la sangre de uno sino lo que son capaces de lograr o de lo que están dispuestos a sacrificar? Mira a mi mejor amiga. Es la bruja más inteligente que conozco y es nacida de padres muggle.

Hermione, mientras derribaba a uno de los cohortes de Voldemort, sintió que se sonrojaba a pesar de sí misma cuando escuchó a Harry halagarla en medio de la batalla.

Harry pareció no darse por enterado.

-¿Recuerdas a mi madre también? –continuó Harry, haciendo que la esfera de luz se desplazara ligeramente hacia el lado de Voldemort-. Ella era de la misma, digamos, especie que Hermione y, veamos, decidió sacrificarse antes que entregarme a ti. Es una clase de acto que tú jamás te atreverás a hacer, porque nunca has cambiado Tom. Le temes a la muerte. Pero creo que tu fobia es más generalizada, me atrevería a decir. –Harry hizo una pausa para asegurarse que sus palabras calaran bien hondo en la mente de Voldemort, aunque sabía que las iba olvidar en cuanto saliera de allí, vivo o muerto-. Creo, Tom, que le tienes miedo a lo desconocido.

Voldemort no reaccionó ante las palabras de Harry. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su faena, tomando su varita con las dos manos para hacer que la esfera se moviera hacia el lado de su enemigo, lográndolo de a poco. Harry se dio cuenta que su contrincante tenía mucho poder como para hacerle frente en un duelo directo y pensó rápidamente en alguna posibilidad que lo alejara del peligro que significaba la esfera que se acerca lenta pero firmemente hacia él. Después de unas cuantos segundos, se le ocurrió una posibilidad.

Harry esperó a que la esfera de luz estuviera lo más cerca posible de la punta de su varita y, concentrando toda su fuerza en el brazo que sujetaba su arma, alzó la varita hacia arriba, rompiendo la conexión y haciendo que la esfera estallara con un estampido ensordecedor, enviando a todos lejos, algunos estampándose contra las paredes y cayendo al suelo, evidentemente muertos. Sólo quedaban tres hombres, aparte de Voldemort, Harry y Hermione. El mago tenebroso se puso de pie lentamente, ostentando un hilo de sangre corriendo de su boca y Harry estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sus manos apoyándose en éste, claramente indemne. Hermione, por otro lado, no salió afectada por la explosión ya que se encontraba refugiada detrás de una de las estatuas de dragón.

-¡Maldito! –exclamó Voldemort, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su túnica-. ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme? ¿Cómo osas desafiar mi poder? ¡Pagarás por esto, que no te quepa ninguna duda!

-Odio esperar –respondió Harry, irguiéndose en toda su estatura y extendiendo el brazo que soportaba su varita-. He esperado prácticamente toda mi vida para que yo pague por todo lo que te he hecho.

-¡No te burles de mí, malnacido! –vociferó Voldemort y, haciendo un complicado movimiento de varita, hizo que una onda de choque enviara a Harry lejos, colisionando con la pared de piedra. Pero Harry extendió una pierna antes de chocar, logrando amortiguar un poco el golpe y cayó al suelo como un gato, aunque su pierna izquierda estaba muy lastimada. Voldemort miraba con ojos atónitos la forma en que su enemigo había evitado heridas más graves, pero se dio cuenta que ya no podía moverse.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de poner fin a todo esto –dijo Voldemort, dando unos dos pasos hacia donde Harry yacía de pie e inmóvil. Sin embargo, él tenía su varita dispuesta y preparada para atacar una vez más al enemigo.

-Sabes, Voldemort, que jamás me rendiré –dijo Harry entre gemidos de dolor-. Sabes muy bien que pertenezco a la casa del valeroso Gryffindor y, como puedes ver, ni la perspectiva de la muerte me hará desistir de seguir combatiendo, aun cuando estés a las puertas de la victoria.

-Lo sé, Harry Potter –dijo Voldemort en tono paternalista, mirando a su enemigo como si le diera cierta lástima acabar con él de una vez por todas-. Sé que eres un integrante honorífico de aquella banda de atrevidos hombres que no podían vivir si no realizaban siquiera una hazaña de valor. Pero, aunque seas así de valiente, mi poder te hará sentir el verdadero terror, no importando de dónde demonios seas.

Harry sintió su corazón latir más rápido a causa de la adrenalina, pero mantuvo la calma, recordando un dicho que había leído hace una semana atrás en compañía de Ginny, cuando todavía estaban juntos y con la perspectiva de una próxima unión en matrimonio. Aquello hizo que una mueca de tristeza se hiciera visible en su cara. Voldemort lanzó una risa cruel.

-Voldemort –dijo Harry al fin, una sonrisa desafiante bien puesta en su cara-. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es el coraje. Por si no lo sabías, no se trata de no tener miedo, sino de temer hacer algo y, sin embargo, hacerlo. Pero ese es un concepto que jamás entenderás, porque toda tu vida has estado huyendo de la muerte y jamás la has aceptado y menos abrazado. ¿No aprendiste nada de tu experiencia con la Varita de Saúco?

-Como sea –replicó Voldemort, blandiendo su varita violentamente-. Eso no impedirá que mueras, Harry Potter. ¡Te mandaré al otro mundo con mi poder!

Y Voldemort hizo rápidos y repetitivos movimientos con su varita, como si estuviera agitando un lazo. Harry tenía su arma por encima de su cabeza, listo para defenderse, aunque no creía poder detener el próximo ataque de su enemigo en ese estado, porque iba a necesitar la fuerza de sus piernas para recibir lo que sea que Voldemort le tenía en reserva.

Ocurrió en un parpadeo.

El Innombrable lanzó su maleficio y Harry conjuró el encantamiento escudo más potente que pudo con todas sus fuerzas. Una espiral negra colisionaba con la barrera que trataba de mantener a Harry con vida, rayos escapando en todas direcciones y el suelo comenzó a sacudirse. Voldemort avanzaba de a poco y quien se defendía trataba de mantener la fuerza del escudo, con cada vez menos fuerzas. Dos minutos estuvieron ambos combatientes luchando por imponerse, el escudo de Harry deformándose ante el poderoso maleficio de Voldemort, quien ostentaba una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara al ver que su enemigo ya estaba débil por tratar de contener una magia tan terrible.

Un sonido como de una escopeta hizo eco en las paredes y en el techo. El encantamiento escudo de Harry se rompió y, fracciones de segundo más tarde, un grito terrible de dolor hizo que Voldemort lanzara una risa malvada, avanzando de a poco hacia su oponente, quien se había desplomado de rodillas al suelo, agarrando con su mano izquierda la otra extremidad, la cual sangraba levemente. Voldemort observó la mano derecha de Harry y su risa aumentó en intensidad y malevolencia. Ya no era capaz de defenderse, una presa fácil para hacer lo que quisiese con él. ¿Lo torturaría hasta la locura como a Neville? Parecía un destino acertado, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que era mejor matarlo. Podría volver a empezar su tarea, una tarea que comenzó hace más de diez años atrás y, ahora que volvió a la vida, podría hacerlo nuevamente, asegurarse que nadie pudiera matarlo esta vez y volver a impartir el reino de terror que fue hace meses atrás.

_¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo imbécil!_

La voz retumbó dentro de la mente de Voldemort, haciendo que él se tomara la cabeza, la cual le dolía de forma horrorosa, casi como a la persona que tenía a su merced cada vez que le dolía la cicatriz. El mago tenebroso había olvidado que estaba bajo el control de otra persona cuya identidad no podía revelar, si no deseaba morir de forma repentina.

_¡Cumple con tu misión y lárgate de ese lugar!_

Voldemort sentía un dolor atroz en su cabeza, como si su cerebro estuviera en llamas. Maldijo por segunda vez su mala suerte: había vuelto a la vida, pero el precio que debía pagar por aquello era doloroso y vergonzoso. Una persona como él no podía tolerar que alguien le diera órdenes ni menos que se viera forzado a obedecerlas. _De acuerdo, de acuerdo,_ tuvo que decir dentro de su mente para que el dolor desapareciera. Voldemort no se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo y se puso de pie de inmediato, notando que Harry tenía su mirada fija en la de él, una expresión divertida cruzando su rostro mientras todavía aferraba su mano derecha, de la cual todavía manaba sangre.

-Creo que llegó tu hora, Harry Potter –dijo Voldemort en un peligroso susurro, cargado con malicia, extendiendo su varita hacia el pecho de su enemigo. Harry dejó de agarrarse su mano herida y se puso de pie con dificultad, sus piernas temblando mientras tanto-. Saluda a la muerte, pero primero, quiero que me digas si quieres dejar de sufrir y morir. Es una cuestión de cortesía que debes aprender antes que te vayas de este mundo, algo que no terminé de enseñarte en ese cementerio, ¿recuerdas?

Harry no dijo nada. Se miró su mano herida y se dio cuenta que tenía un agujero en la palma de su mano, del cual brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre. Sentía un dolor punzante en su antebrazo, como si hubiera una astilla insertada entre sus músculos. Luego, con un golpe de entendimiento y sorpresa mal disimulada, supo que su varita, a causa de la fuerza del maleficio de Voldemort, penetró en su antebrazo, causándole todo ese dolor. Miró a su némesis con odio fulgurante y maldijo el poder que tenía, maldijo el día en que, por algún arte desconocido, Voldemort volvió a la vida, y con él, los días de terror que creía que se habían ido para siempre.

-Quiero que me digas si quieres que termine tu sufrimiento. ¡Dímelo! _¡Imperio!_

Por quinta vez en su vida, Harry sintió que todo perdía sentido y era envuelto por una sensación de total vacuidad, una felicidad que no sabía de dónde provenía, pero que parecía importarle poco o nada en ese momento. Una voz le pedía amablemente que dijera que no quería sufrir más y que lo mataran en ese preciso momento. Pero, predeciblemente, una voz en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry le instaba a lo contrario.

_Di que no quieres sufrir más y morir._

_ No gracias. Es estúpido en realidad._

_ Dilo._

_ Ah, por favor. No digas tonterías._

_ ¡Dilo!_

-¡No lo haré! –gritó Harry a todo pulmón, sobresaltando a Voldemort, quien retrocedió a causa de lo poderosa que sonó la voz de Harry, casi como cuando Warbringer hablaba. Era la segunda vez que gritaba con tanta fuerza en menos de una hora.

-¿No lo harás? –inquirió Voldemort, quien parecía no estar sorprendido por el hecho que Harry ya había logrado rechazar dos veces su maleficio-. Vaya que tienes malos modales, Harry Potter. Bueno, en realidad no importa. Quería matarte con estilo, ya sabes, como torturé hasta la locura a Longbottom. Debiste haberlo visto; la forma en que me suplicaba que le hiciera sentir dolor.

Harry comprimió sus dos manos en puños, ignorando la puntada en su mano derecha. Era tanta la rabia que se estaban acumulando en su pecho que sentía ganas de romper el cuello de su adversario con sus propias manos. La ira lo impulsó hacia delante, hacia un Voldemort que no había notado los movimientos de su enemigo. No obstante, en el momento en que Harry estaba a sólo dos metros del Innombrable, escuchó a uno de los hombres de Voldemort gritar algo que lo llenó de un temor sin nombre.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un rayo de luz verde atravesó todo el vestíbulo, tiñendo las paredes de piedra del mismo color, hasta que el rayo desapareció en el pecho de Hermione, quien parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y comenzó a caer lentamente hacia atrás. Harry sentía como si su propia alma estuviera desplomándose al suelo junto con su mejor amiga, sin atreverse a creerlo, sin lograr entender cómo pudo haber ocurrido semejante horror. Y Hermione seguía cayendo, como en cámara lenta, hasta que su cuerpo impactó el frio suelo de la caverna, sin vida. La mejor amiga que Harry jamás tuvo se fue de su lado sin avisar, sin siquiera un aviso, asesinada por gracia de la persona que tenía frente a él. Era tanta la confusión que no se dio cuenta que Voldemort alzaba su varita, una expresión de triunfo marcada a fuego en su cara y pronunciaba las mismas palabras que arrancaron la vida a Hermione, sin saber que estaba a segundos de tener el mismo destino que ella.

El último pensamiento de Harry fue que su mejor amiga en el mundo no pudo haber muerto, antes que la oscuridad lo envolviera y no vio ni recordó nada más.

* * *

><p>Un hombre contemplaba lo que parecía ser un edificio recién demolido en una zona montañosa, repleta de bosques y un gran lago dominando la vista. Parecía poco verosímil que estuviera aquí su objetivo, pero órdenes eran órdenes y no le pagaban para desobedecer, sobre todo con una misión tan crucial como la que tenía él y otros dos colegas que se encontraban en otros países de Europa. El misterioso contacto le dijo que los blancos estaban ocultos ingeniosamente y los tres hombres imaginaban que se trataban de bases subterráneas dedicadas a la producción de armamento. Sus dos manos estaban ocupadas, una llevando un aparato con una antena telescópica y unos pocos botones y la otra sostenía un dispositivo de comunicación por video. En la pantalla podía ver otros dos lugares poco ortodoxos: un parque nacional cerrado por reforestación y una planicie helada cercada con un cartel que no permitía la pasada a personas ajenas a una investigación científica en el lugar.<p>

¿Qué tenían en común esos tres lugares?

Diez minutos después, una voz crepitó en los dispositivos de comunicación de los tres hombres, con órdenes bastante explicitas.

-Bien, es hora. Pinten los objetivos.

Los tres hombres activaron los aparatos con antenas y apuntaron éstas hacia el área designada por unos diez segundos hasta que una luz verde les dijo que el procedimiento había terminado.

-Objetivos pintados –dijeron a coro los tres hombres.

-Bien hecho. Ahora retírense a la zona segura asignada para cada uno de ustedes. Los lanzamientos serán efectuados dentro de dos minutos.

Los tres hombres guardaron sus aparatos y se subieron a sus respectivos vehículos para refugiarse en las correspondientes zonas seguras ubicadas a cinco kilómetros de los objetivos. Y, aunque los tres tenían pensamientos diferentes, todos ellos coincidían en una cosa.

Dentro de tres minutos llovería fuego del cielo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el centro de control de la innominada agencia de inteligencia, el capitán Rowland se comía las uñas a causa de los nervios. Quedaba un minuto y medio para que esas malditas cabezas nucleares fueran lanzadas hacia la tierra y ninguno de los técnicos y empleados hallaba alguna manera de evitar una catástrofe inminente. El jefe de la agencia paseaba entre las hileras de estaciones de trabajo, a veces gritando a un empleado para descargar su frustración, y seguía paseando, cada paso más nervioso que el anterior.<p>

Treinta segundos para la deflagración. Un técnico tecleaba frenéticamente en su terminal, sudor corriendo por su frente y el capitán Rowland se acercó a él para ver qué estaba haciendo, pues tenía la impresión que esa persona tenía la solución para tan horrible dilema. El empleado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su jefe detrás de él, mientras introducía línea de código tras línea de código, esperando anular la cuenta regresiva. Diez segundos después, con una última combinación de teclas, logró detener el cronómetro cuando faltaban tres segundos para el lanzamiento.

El capitán Rowland dio un tremendo suspiro de alivio. Y los demás presentes lo siguieron en una ola de tranquilidad al haber frustrado un posible holocausto. Ahora, el siguiente paso era averiguar quién rayos pudo haber intervenido el satélite para asustar al mundo de esa forma.

Pero eso podía esperar.

El capitán fue a la despensa del cuartel de inteligencia en busca de más champaña y uno de sus ayudantes lo acompañó, seguramente para traer los vasos. De pronto, el ambiente de tensión desapareció y las risas colmaron el centro de control, esperando que esta vez hubiera más desorden, como la vez que lograron desbaratar aquella peligrosa organización terrorista. Hasta el momento, el capitán Richard Rowland jamás había fallado en una misión o en situaciones tensas como la que acababan de pasar.

Las botellas de champaña llegaron en menos tiempo de lo que pensaban. Dos minutos después, todos brindaban por el nuevo éxito de la agencia de inteligencia, sin saber que el drama continuaba a ciento cincuenta kilómetros de altura.

* * *

><p>A bordo del satélite, un chip de respaldo que almacenaba la cuenta regresiva transfirió el contenido de su memoria al dispositivo de lanzamiento. Dos segundos después, los propulsores de los misiles se encendieron y abandonaron a trepidante velocidad los brazos de anclaje del satélite.<p>

* * *

><p>La profesora McGonagall discutía agradablemente acerca de un tópico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con el profesor de esa asignatura, el Auror Janus Huntington. Las nubes hace horas que se habían dispersado y el sol arrojaba un agradable calor sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, pese a que se aproximaba el equinoccio de otoño. Ambos docentes tenían copas llenas de vino de elfo en sus manos y parecía que la estaban pasando bien.<p>

-No estoy de acuerdo en que los Patronus se usen para comunicarse con gente –argumentaba el profesor Huntington, revolviendo su copa para mezclar mejor el vino-. ¿Cómo sabes que no hay ningún enemigo disfrazado que sea capaz de escuchar el mensaje? ¿Qué pasaría si el mensaje es de naturaleza crítica y el enemigo lo escucha?

-Pero otros métodos también tienen la misma falla –razonó la profesora McGonagall, imitando a su colega con el vino-. Aunque concuerdo con usted que las lechuzas no se deben usar para enviar mensajes secretos y las cartas codificadas mágicamente pueden descifrarse si se tienen los medios y el conocimiento para hacerlo.

-Yo estoy desarrollando un nuevo método para enviar mensajes de forma segura y de forma que sólo el destinatario sea capaz de leerlo –dijo el profesor Huntington con un ligero aire de orgullo implícito en su tono de voz-. Está basando en la forma en que cada ser humano interpreta la información, la cual es única para cada persona. El cerebro usa determinadas pautas únicas para cada ser humano para identificar, procesar y comprender las cosas que ve, lee, siente, huele o saborea. Mi método de envío de mensajes se trata básicamente de enviar un comunicado en el lenguaje que usa el cerebro del recipiente para leer información de modo que sea entendible sólo para el destinatario.

La profesora McGonagall se mostró poco convencida.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué lenguaje usa cada persona?

-Ah, la guinda de la torta –se relamió el profesor Huntington-. Al principio se me antojó imposible definir el lenguaje del cerebro de cada persona, pero hace dos semanas hallé una forma muy curiosa de hacerlo fácilmente. Es un encantamiento similar al Homenum Revelio, pero en lugar de mostrarte a la o las personas que se encuentran en un determinado lugar, me da información acerca de cómo reacciona a determinados estímulos. Así puedo saber cómo procesa la información. Además, me ayuda a saber si la persona en cuestión es un amigo o un enemigo.

La docente de Transformaciones no tenía palabras. Janus Huntington tenía sólo veintidós años y había demostrado ser un hombre extremadamente inteligente.

Un segundo después de que el profesor de Defensa terminara de hablar, un violento temblor sacudió las paredes del castillo y todos los vidrios se rompieron, hiriendo levemente a ambos docentes. Un brillo ominoso brotaba de las ventanas rotas y el profesor Huntington supo en fracciones de segundo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un segundo más tarde, tomó la mano de la profesora McGonagall y, girando sobre sus talones, se esfumaron del despacho justo cuando un estampido del infierno deshizo las piedras de las paredes del castillo y las enviaba lejos.

* * *

><p>El Cuartel de Aurors explotó con actividad.<p>

Los hombres y mujeres de la oficina corrían como locos por los pasillos, a veces tropezando unos con otros a causa de las prisas. Pero ese desorden no sólo ocurría en el cuartel de Aurors, sino que en todo el Ministerio. Todos los empleados, jefes e incluso el Ministro Interino de la Magia buscaban un televisor para confirmar los horribles rumores que circulaban por las calles de Londres y de toda Inglaterra.

Ginny, hasta hace unos segundos atrás, se hallaba completamente divorciada de los nuevos acontecimientos, pero los gritos y exclamaciones provenientes de afuera la hicieron apartar sus ojos del montón de documentos que examinaba. La pelirroja salió de su despacho, inquiriendo en un lado y otro, preguntando qué rayos había ocurrido para que todo se convirtiera en un circo. Nadie le respondía y justo en el momento en que iba a ejercer su jefatura, uno de ellos le dijo que era mejor que lo viera por ella misma. Ginny se extrañó; ¿qué podría ser tan serio que nadie se molestaba en decirle qué demonios pasaba? ¿Qué tenía tan preocupada a la gente? Decidió investigar.

Todo el personal del cuartel se hallaba aglomerado frente al televisor que hace sólo unas horas atrás mostrara la identidad de los dos miembros perdidos del Wizengamot. Pero en esa ocasión, la pantalla mostraba una toma aérea de un gran agujero humeante en el cual se derramaba el agua de un lago enorme. Lucía como un cráter de un meteorito, pero algo en el aire le dijo a Ginny que no se trataba de un objeto celeste.

Era algo más siniestro.

El hecho que hubiera gente con trajes de radiación rondando por los alrededores con sus contadores Geiger, le transmitía a la pelirroja la verdad como si una gran pancarta anunciara el verdadero terror de lo sucedido.

Aquel era el resultado de la explosión de un misil nuclear.

Ginny seguía observando el desolado panorama. Helicópteros sobrevolando la zona a una distancia considerable para no exponerse a la radiación transmitían en vivo y en directo la zona del desastre y, en un momento de horripilante revelación, la jefa de la Oficina de Aurors reconoció la topografía del lugar en el que había caído el misil. Aquellas montañas y el lago le eran demasiado familiares y, al darse cuenta de aquello, hizo que unas lágrimas se asomaran en sus ojos sin su permiso.

Un misil nuclear acababa de destruir Hogwarts.


	23. Los maestros de la anarquía

**Capítulo XXIII: Los maestros de la anarquía**

Nadie en todo el Ministerio podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo en el norte de Inglaterra. ¿Un misil nuclear acababa de evaporar un colegio de un milenio de antigüedad? Sonaba absurdo, pero las imágenes que mostraba la televisión no mentían de ningún modo. La topografía del lugar donde se emplazaba Hogwarts era inconfundible y el famoso gran lago, hogar del conocido calamar gigante, tampoco era una postal foránea para los magos que observaban, en vivo y en directo, el lugar de la funesta explosión. Lo irónico era que nadie aparte de los funcionarios del Ministerio tenía alguna idea de lo que acaecía por medio de la televisión.

Ginny todavía lucía como petrificada, mirando sin ver los reportes de los periodistas en el lugar de los hechos, cubiertos por aparatosos trajes de radiación mientras narraban el horror que sólo podía hacer sentir un estallido nuclear. Hace mucho tiempo que el ser humano empleaba el poder del átomo como un arma de destrucción masiva, pero Ginny jamás esperó que tuvieran los redaños para usarla contra un recinto mágico; aquello hizo que las preguntas típicas acudieran a ella con el fin de atormentarla. ¿Cómo los muggles pudieron saber la ubicación de Hogwarts si el castillo estaba protegido para que gente común no fuera capaz de encontrarlo? ¿Si Hogwarts no podía ser dibujado ni mostrado en ningún mapa, sea en papel o en digital, no podía ser detectado por radar, por satélite ni por ningún medio muggle conocido para localizar lugares, cómo rayos fueron capaces de ubicar, con escalofriante precisión, dónde estaba el castillo?

La respuesta tenía serias implicaciones para el mundo mágico.

Existía un infiltrado en el Ministerio.

O peor, un mago del Ministerio que hubiera entregado información privilegiada a los muggles.

De cualquier modo, sea cual fuere el escenario, lo importante era que Hogwarts fue arrasado por una fuerza millones de veces más destructiva que el más poderoso de los encantamientos. Cientos de alumnos y varios profesores perecieron bajo lo que la pelirroja imaginaba como un enorme hongo atómico, cuyo único legado era un cráter enorme en el lugar donde hasta hace diez minutos se emplazaba un colegio de magia y hechicería. No obstante, el horror no había hecho más que comenzar, como lo iba a comprobar Ginny treinta segundos después.

Las imágenes del cráter desaparecieron de improviso y el anunciador de las noticias volvió a aparecer en escena, ostentando un rostro sombrío y la leyenda "Noticia de último minuto" deslizándose ad infinitum en la parte inferior de la pantalla.

-Hemos recibido impactantes noticias desde otros dos países de Europa –decía el anunciador con voz trémula, como si frente a él lo amenazara un furioso escréguto de cola explosiva-. Según los medios franceses, ocurrió otra explosión atómica en la zona central del país, destruyendo varias hectáreas de terreno considerado como parque nacional. Se registraron treinta muertos y más de cien heridos, todos ellos contaminados por radiación. También existe una alerta roja en la zona septentrional de Noruega a causa de una enorme explosión cuyo calor hizo que los glaciares se derritieran y causaran aludes que causaron devastación en los pueblos cercanos. Los muertos se cuentan por cientos y la cantidad de heridos todavía no se puede determinar, aunque se estima que hay cerca de tres mil. Adicionalmente, un sitio destinado a una importante investigación científica resultó completamente destruido por la explosión.

Ginny ya no podía escuchar al locutor narrar los detalles de las noticias anteriores. Cuando oyó que otras dos explosiones nucleares fueron registradas tanto en ese parque nacional francés como en los glaciares del norte de Noruega, supo que la calamidad de lo ocurrido con Hogwarts era una pequeña parte de la destrucción causada por ese endemoniado satélite. Aquellas dos zonas eran precisamente los lugares donde hasta hace quince minutos atrás se erigieran dos colegios más de magia y hechicería. No obstante, el segundo capítulo de aquella espantosa tragedia griega estaba a punto de revelarse a través de la televisión.

Los medios eran el brazo derecho de la anarquía, alguien dijo no hace mucho.

La pantalla del televisor instalado en la oficina de Aurors estaba dividida en tres partes, cada una mostrando una de las tres zonas de desastre. Aunque mostraran diferentes paisajes, en todas las escenas podía verse gente trabajando en los alrededores, recogiendo restos de los cohetes que dejaron ese legado de devastación y muerte. Cinco minutos después, los hombres que recolectaban los trozos de los misiles se encontraron con unas insignias bastante familiares dibujadas en el fuselaje de cada cohete, unas banderas de tres diferentes naciones en cada uno de los cohetes.

Una bandera rusa.

Una bandera inglesa.

Una bandera francesa.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Los investigadores parecían tan confusos como quienes observaban las imágenes en vivo de la tragedia. Ginny estuvo tratando de procesar lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla del televisor, sin conseguirlo para nada. Necesitaba aclarar el misterio de las tres nacionalidades en los tres misiles, porque sabía muy bien lo que podría ocurrir si las autoridades de cada país se llegaran a enterar de lo ocurrido en sus tierras. El mundo tuvo que soportar dos veces aquel horror y a nadie en todo el globo le interesaba pasar por ese calvario una tercera vez.

Pero parecía ser que a algunas personas sí les interesaba.

Personas que estaban fuera del alcance de la ley.

Ginny, en un ágil y fluido movimiento, desenchufó la televisión, para consternación y rabia de sus colegas y subordinados. Había trabajo que hacer, y debía hacerse de la forma más expedita posible.

-Ya dejen de lamentarse por no tener entretención –dijo Ginny, molesta y con voz áspera-. Quiero que se comuniquen con los Ministerios Ruso, Francés e inglés para que averigüen todo lo que puedan acerca de los lanzamientos y si en realidad alguien en esos tres países autorizó un ataque nuclear ilegal en suelo extranjero. Ahora, ¡pónganse manos a las obra o hablaré con el Ministro para recortar el personal de esta oficina por incompetencia!

El resto de los Aurors pareció comprender la amenaza de la jefa de la oficina y todos se dispersaron hacia sus respectivos cubículos, tratando de comunicarse con los ministerios de los países afectados por las cabezas nucleares, dejando a Ginny encerrada en su despacho, sobándose la cabeza con un codo apoyando sobre la mesa, tratando de deshacerse de tanta presión. Pensar que tanto había ocurrido desde que supo que su hermano mayor fue asesinado, pero aquello forzó a pensar en su acabada relación con Harry. Tenía un brillante y prometedor futuro junto a él, pero todos sus sueños terminaron por derrumbarse ante la nueva cadena de acontecimientos revelándose en toda su espantosa perfección frente a ella. A veces deseaba jamás haber encontrado el puntero láser que acabó con sus posibilidades de pasar el resto de su vida con el hombre más idóneo como para formar una familia y entregarle la felicidad que necesitaba. Ahora, ya se podían contar como cuatro asesinatos y tres matanzas en tres diferentes naciones. Y lo que era el colmo, Harry todavía no emitía ningún reporte acerca de su excursión en Azkaban, lo que siempre hacía pensar en malas noticias.

_Tengo que hacer un viaje del cual puede no haber retorno_, esas fueron algunas de las palabras finales de Harry hacia ella. Ginny no lo mostró en su momento, pero sintió un miedo que jamás creyó concebir en todo lo que iba en su vida al escuchar a su antiguo prometido decir esas fatales palabras. El hecho que la vida de Harry podía estar en peligro hacía que el corazón de Ginny se encogiera dolorosamente y no pudiera pensar con claridad. Era como si su cuerpo por entero estuviese bajo los efectos de una droga tranquilizante, pero sin el efecto de relajación, como si su organismo se apagara solo frente a la perspectiva de perder al hombre de su vida para siempre.

Ginny sentía que su existencia estaba inexorablemente ligada a la de Harry.

Tratando de espantar sus pensamientos fatalistas, Ginny volvió a la colección de documentos que la tenían ocupada. Estaba obsesionada con Billings International, la empresa fantasma que parecía estar encubriendo las acciones al otro lado del Océano Atlántico. Una lechuza depositó un pergamino justo encima de su escritorio, junto con los documentos que Ginny estaba examinando. Una breve mirada de parte de la jefa de la oficina y supo lo que era. Estaba esperando ese reporte. El Auror Robinson tenía noticias respecto a su investigación en la cadena de televisión que transmitía "Convictos en vivo", y parecía ser que no eran muy buenas.

Según el reporte, el Auror solicitó ver las grabaciones de la transmisión anterior como Ginny le había instruido, pero los dueños de la cadena alegaban que no disponían de ellas y que habían sido destruidas veinte minutos después de la última transmisión. Robinson dijo que era ilegal destruir grabaciones de programas anteriores pero, como le dijo Ginny, no hizo ninguna clase de amenaza, sino que agradeció el tiempo concedido y se retiró, momento en el cual emitió su reporte.

A Ginny le traía sin cuidado que la empresa de televisión hubiera destruido pruebas del asesinato de un miembro de la Alta Corte y de la presencia de dos de sus colegas dentro del mismo programa televisivo. El hecho que se hubieran negado a cooperar ya implicaba un cierto nivel de encubrimiento y lucía muy sospechoso. Lo único que debía hacer era enviar un equipo de Aurors a arrestar a los dueños de la cadena por sospechas y, con un poco de un determinado brebaje cristalino, Ginny sabría lo que realmente se estaba cociendo en las instalaciones donde se rodaba "Convictos en vivo".

Sin embargo, apenas iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta de su oficina, supo que algo andaba mal. No se podía escuchar ninguna voz, ninguna exclamación de horror, ninguna actividad se efectuaba en la oficina, sólo un silencio ominoso, premonitorio. Ginny se atrevió a salir de su despacho y vio que todos los Aurors estaban como rígidos, sus miradas ausentes y vacías. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en ese lugar? Alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Por qué no están trabajando?

Ginny tuvo un encantamiento aturdidor por respuesta. Éste pasó a centímetros de su oreja derecha, agitando levemente su cabello.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –exclamó la pelirroja, indignada. Un segundo encantamiento aturdidor rozó su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que Ginny se tambaleara un poco. Pronto se dio cuenta que tenía un mar de varitas apuntando hacia ella y la pelirroja no pudo hacer nada para defenderse. Estaba sola frente a un ejército de Aurors que hace diez minutos atrás obedecían sus órdenes sin peros. No podía hallar respuesta alguna ante la repentina actuación de sus subordinados. Los ojos marrones de Ginny buscaban frenéticamente una salida para la terrible situación que enfrentaba.

Callejones sin salida por todas partes.

Ginny sólo tenía una alternativa, y era una muy peligrosa. Calculó el riesgo rápidamente, intuitivamente y, un segundo después, tomó una decisión.

La jefa de la oficina alzó su varita en un movimiento rápido. Fracciones de segundo después, una explosión ensordecedora se apoderó del Cuartel de Aurors, haciendo que el resto de los presentes se taparan los ojos o se cubrieran con los brazos para no recibir ningún daño. Trozos de madera y concreto se esparcían en todas direcciones, humo flotaba hacia el techo de la oficina y el calor remanente de la explosión se iba disipando lentamente. Cuando el polvo y los detritos se hubieron asentado, los Aurors contemplaron el enorme boquete en el piso y miraron en todas direcciones.

Ginny Weasley no estaba en ninguna parte.

* * *

><p>El panorama se le antojaba borroso y sin sentido. No podía distinguir nada más que unos puntos brillantes difuminados al frente y una figura extraña que se acercaba a él. ¿Acaso aquello era el purgatorio y la persona frente a sus ojos era el Inquisidor que iba a decidir si iba al paraíso o al infierno? Luego recordó que en el mundo al que pertenecía no existían tales cosas.<p>

Su visión se fue aclarando y vio a una mujer pelirroja acercarse a él. ¿Será quien creía que era? Luego se dijo que era imposible. Ginny Weasley no tenía ni la más leve idea de dónde se encontraba el Templo del Dragón, si es que ese era el lugar en que reposaba, quizá de una batalla muy ardua. Y el panorama se fue aclarando cada vez más, hasta que pudo reconocer las paredes de piedra del enorme vestíbulo en el cual se emplazaba la entrada al templo. Pero la mujer delante de él, aunque sabía quién era, lucía totalmente irreconocible. ¿Estaría alucinado?

Hermione Granger ya no tenía el cabello castaño y enmarañado, como era usual en ella. Ahora su cabello estaba decorado con ondas y de un rojo impactante, con vetas doradas en los lados. Sus ojos ahora eran azules. ¿Qué rayos le ocurrió a su mejor amiga? Además, había visto cómo recibía un maleficio asesino en su pecho y caía sin vida sobre el suelo de piedra. ¿Por qué estaba viva? ¿Qué la hizo transformarse de esa forma? ¿Acaso estaba confundido y veía cosas? Hermione se acercaba cada vez más, hasta que su cara estuvo muy cerca y la pudo ver apropiadamente. Verla era como escuchar un poema; antes era una mujer del montón en cuanto a apariencia, pero ahora poseía una belleza conmovedora, como si en todo el tiempo que la conocía, estuviera escondiendo su verdadera naturaleza. Recordó una pintura en la que aparecía una mujer de una belleza inconmensurable saliendo de la concha de una ostra y, si él estaba en lo cierto, algo parecido acababa de ocurrir.

Hermione estaba demasiado cerca de él. ¿Qué deseaba? Ella cerraba sus ojos, como si fuera a quedarse dormida pero, lo que ocurrió después, jamás se lo esperó, porque la mujer frente a él lo tomó por los hombros, como si lo animara a levantarse, pero no hizo nada de eso. Sintió un inesperado roce en sus labios, como si él se hubiera autoimpuesto a guardar silencio, pero no sentía sus manos moverse. Después de varios segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y aquello terminó de arrastrarlo hacia la consciencia.

Hermione lo estaba, por alguna extraña razón, besando.

Pero Harry no podía levantarse. Tenía una pierna lastimada y sentía un ligero dolor en su antebrazo derecho en el cual su varita había penetrado. Era como si tuviera una astilla atrapada entre sus músculos, casi como en segundo año, cuando tuvo que soportar la agonía de más de treinta huesos formándose dentro de su brazo lánguido. Pero el beso de Hermione era como un anestésico, desviando la atención de su adolorido brazo y de su pierna herida y, en parte, agradecía que lo estuviera haciendo pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que estaba cometiendo una grave traición a su amistad con Hermione al colaborar con ese roce de labios.

Harry se puso de pie súbitamente, interrumpiendo el beso y los dolores volvieron.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –quiso saber el Auror, pasándose la manga de su túnica por su boca, como si haciendo eso pudiera borrar el recuerdo de su encuentro al margen de la amistad con Hermione-. Pensé que éramos sólo amigos.

Hermione no dijo nada por un par de minutos. Parecía estar ponderando si hizo lo correcto al besar a su mejor amigo. Cuando habló, sin embargo, lo hizo con entera convicción.

-No puedo ocultarlo más tiempo Harry –dijo Hermione, aunque no sonó para nada apesadumbrada. Estaba más bien, contenta-. Sé que no está bien lo que hice, pero mientras estaba saliendo con Neville, no pude evitar mirarte más seguido. No era tanto por el hecho que estés solo ahora, sino porque te hallaba cada vez más atractivo y no sabía por qué. Créeme que también pensé que estaba mal sentir cosas por mi mejor amigo, pero ahora sé la verdad.

Harry no dijo nada. Se limitó a escuchar.

-Te hallaba más atractivo estos últimos días porque… porque me gustas mucho Harry. Me gustas por las mismas razones que le gustabas a Ginny, además, me siento más cómoda contigo que con cualquiera porque hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo.

Harry recordó las palabras de Ginny al final de su sexto año, en el funeral de Dumbledore. "_Sabía que no estarías contento a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort. Quizá es por eso que me gustas tanto"_. Hermione sentía las mismas cosas por él. ¿Era acaso esa actitud que lo convertía en un héroe, sin que él se propusiera serlo, la clave de los sentimientos de Hermione y Ginny por él? Sabía que había perdido a mucha gente por culpa de esa actitud, pero no tenía ni idea que aquella faceta podría tener un lado positivo. Pero, aun así, no deseaba darle una oportunidad a su mejor amiga para que dejara de serlo. No sentía que se la merecía, después de ocasionarle tanto sufrimiento al tener que abandonar a sus padres y modificarles la memoria para que no supieran que tenían una hija.

-No puedo aceptarte Hermione –dijo Harry con la misma resolución que uso ella para confesarse-. Tenemos mucha complicidad como para entablar una relación. Además, todo lo que está ocurriendo impide que podamos tener una cita o algo parecido. Lo siento, pero no podemos estar juntos.

Hermione no compuso ninguna mueca de tristeza o decepción. Al contrario, estaba sonriendo.

-Pues no me rendiré, Harry Potter –dijo ella, tomándolo del brazo y conduciéndolo hacia la entrada del Templo del Dragón-. Pero primero, debes entrar aquí. Tienes un deber que cumplir, un destino que enfrentar y no saldrás de allí hasta que seas un miembro del Clan.

-¿Pero… tú no vendrás conmigo?

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? El Templo del Dragón es sólo para los integrantes del clan, no para miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, por ejemplo, descubrir a la sociedad secreta que desató esta cadena de acontecimientos.

-¿Cómo sabes que una sociedad secreta hizo todo esto? –quiso saber Harry, desconcertado a causa del casi profético conocimiento que Hermione tenía de las cosas.

-Bueno, es fácil darse cuenta –respondió la pelirroja con vetas de dorado-. Todos los grandes acontecimientos de la historia fueron moldeados y acuñados por sociedades secretas y, créeme, lo que está pasando ahora es uno de esos acontecimientos.

-¿De verdad crees eso? –preguntó Harry, una expresión de intensa incredulidad formándose en su cara.

-Sí, de verdad lo creo –respondió Hermione con un dejo de impaciencia-. Pero, lo que no puedo entender es por qué seguimos con vida si ambos recibimos el maleficio asesino.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –coincidió Harry, mirándose las manos como si no estuviera seguro de que le pertenecieran-. También quiero saber por qué ahora eres pelirroja Hermione.

La aludida miró a su amigo como sin entender.

-¿Pelirroja? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No te has mirado el cabello? Hazlo y te darás cuenta.

Hermione tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo puso delante de sus ojos. Con un golpe de incredulidad, ella se dio cuenta que Harry tenía razón. Y no era la única sorpresa. Podía ver que parte de las hebras tenían un tinte dorado, pero aquello no hizo más claro el asunto, sino más confuso. Estaba segura de haber visto aquella combinación de colores en otro sitio, pero no podía recordar dónde. Igual de misteriosa era la supervivencia de Harry.

-Bueno, creo que deberemos ocuparnos de esas cosas más tarde –decidió Hermione, caminando con brusquedad hacia la salida del vestíbulo-. Es crítico que entres a ese templo lo antes posible. Quien sabe qué clase de horrores nos deparará el futuro si las cosas siguen su curso.

-¿Y tú adónde irás? –quiso saber Harry. No le agradaba la perspectiva de entrar solo a un lugar desconocido, pero Hermione ya estaba decidida a abandonar el subterráneo de Azkaban.

-Necesito información. Necesito saber quién rayos está planeando todo esto y si hay alguna forma de evitar una catástrofe.

-¿Y hay alguna posibilidad que yo te acompañe?

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione con impaciencia-. ¡Debes entrar a ese templo, ésa es tu tarea!

El Auror miró por un momento a su amiga, suspirando de alivio al darse cuenta que, pese al cambio de apariencia que sufrió Hermione, seguía siendo la misma erudita mandona de siempre. Harry volvió a suspirar, esta vez de resignación y dio media vuelta, encarando la entrada al templo, preguntándose qué misterios encontraría dentro. Hermione mientras tanto, ascendió a través de las escaleras para regresar a la primera planta de la prisión. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la celda que escondía la entrada al templo, una figura pálida la llamó desde una celda sobre la cual la mole de Azkaban arrojaba su inmensa sombra. Hermione, desconcertada a raíz que uno de los reclusos conociera su nombre, se acercó a la sombría celda y, para su horror, se dio cuenta que conocía a ese hombre. Se trataba de un Mortífago caído en desgracia después de la supuesta caída de Voldemort.

-¿Tú eres… Yaxley… o me equivoco?

El hombre de aspecto brutal asintió impacientemente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Yaxley tardó en responder. Parecía ser que ese hombre estuviera columpiándose en el mismísimo borde de la cordura, como la mayoría de la gente encerrada en Azkaban.

-Necesito… decirte algo… algo crucial –dijo el Mortífago. Hermione se sintió como siempre cuando estaba delante de uno de esos asesinos seguidores de Voldemort. La asaltó un miedo irracional que no sabía cómo explicar, pese a que Yaxley se encontraba tras barrotes muy gruesos y herrumbrosos.

-Granger –continuó Yaxley, tratando de reunir toda la fuerza que pudiera-, tienes que saber algo de suma importancia. Verás… yo… yo dije a mi maestro que… que yo arrojé el maleficio Imperius sobre Pius Thicknesse para que hiciese la voluntad de mi amo e hiciera de ojos y oídos para el Señor Tenebroso desde el Ministerio.

Hermione no dijo nada. No sabía por qué tenía la impresión que Yaxley había esperado este momento para confesar algo, un secreto que mantenía rigurosamente bajo el tapete.

-Pero eso es mentira. Mentí al Señor Tenebroso para que no supiera la verdad acerca de Thicknesse. Dije que yo lo había hechizado pero, en realidad, Pius no necesitaba ningún maleficio para hacer la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso.

La castaña no sabía adónde quería llegar Yaxley, pero presentía que algo no muy bueno iba a resultar de esa extraña conversación con un Mortífago que hace poco trató de matarla.

-Thicknesse tenía sus propios planes, a expensas del Señor Tenebroso. Él simuló estar bajo su mando, porque al principio le convenía que mi amo tomara el control del Ministerio. Necesitaba el camino libre para urdir sus planes y, mientras el Señor Tenebroso estuviera fuera del país, Thicknesse podría hacer uso de sus facultades como nuevo Ministro para hacer cambios imperceptibles en la estructura de poder del Ministerio. Pius sabía que, de una forma u otra, mi amo sería derrotado y el Ministerio volvería a las manos de los justos, por eso, diseñó un plan de contingencia para cubrir esa eventualidad. Llamó a ese plan "Operación Colmillo Podrido" Ese plan le permitiría ascender al poder una vez más sin la necesidad de la intervención de mi amo.

Hermione estaba perpleja y aterrada a la vez. La declaración de Yaxley cambió completamente su visión de las cosas y arrojó una nueva luz sobre todo el endemoniado asunto. Recordaba que Harry le había platicado en una ocasión sobre la fiesta de Navidad que tuvo en sexto año a la cual había invitado a Luna y, recordó que su amigo le mencionó algo que la profesora de Adivinación y su amiga rubia hablaban animadamente de una posible conspiración por parte de los Aurors para apoderarse del Ministerio. Hace dos semanas, Hermione hubiera tachado la declaración como un completo sinsentido, pero ahora, después de oír a Yaxley, se dio cuenta que Luna siempre tuvo la razón.

_La Conspiración Colmillo Podrido._

-¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?

Yaxley tardó otros cuantos segundos en responder.

-Porque Thicknesse tiene planes, planes más siniestros que apoderarse del Ministerio a través de la dotación de Aurors. Tiene que ser detenido a toda costa. El Señor Tenebroso es un niño consentido al lado de Thicknesse.

Hermione supo que no iba a sacar nada más de Yaxley, por lo que se alejó de su celda, tratando de digerir la nueva información que recibió de una fuente totalmente inesperada. Aquello traía implícita una desconcertante verdad que arrolló a Hermione con la fuerza de un portaaviones.

Pius Thicknesse estaba detrás de todo.

Él era el arquitecto de toda la sucesión de hechos que la condujeron a Azkaban y que estaba a punto de tener en sus codiciosas manos a todo el Ministerio.

Hermione debía salir de allí cuanto antes. Las palabras de Yaxley la hicieron entender que una nueva preocupación se asomaba en el horizonte, una que la afectaba directamente, pues se trataba de su mejor amiga.

_Ginny está en peligro_.

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que el capitán Richard Rowland se quedaba sin palabras después de oír una noticia inquietante. Nunca, en sus más de quince años al frente del Departamento Nacional de Inteligencia, tuvo que enfrentar un horror semejante. Orbitando a más de cien millas de altura, uno de los muchos satélites dedicados a espiar actividades hostiles en diferentes países detectó tres explosiones nucleares en tres diferentes naciones. El capitán Rowland sabía que los misiles responsables de semejante destrucción provenían del satélite que esa madrugada él mismo puso en el cielo, pero eso no le traía ningún consuelo. Sabía que en los próximos minutos, muchos dedos lo señalarían a él como el responsable de más de diez mil muertos en Europa a causa de los estallidos nucleares y, en menos que tardara en excusarse o al menos disculparse, estaría abandonando su oficina y enfrentaría corte marcial por negligencia en la detección y neutralización de amenazas nucleares.<p>

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y ninguna cara aparecía en la gran pantalla dominando el centro de control. El capitán Rowland se comía las uñas por enésima vez en esa jornada y paseaba por todo el lugar bajo la mirada atenta de sus subordinados. Si nadie venía a restregarle su error en la cara, significaba que aún había margen para tomar acciones que pudieran mitigar de alguna forma el desastre que ocurrió al otro lado del Atlántico. El capitán se sintió renovado con nuevas energías a medida que se le ocurrían nuevas órdenes con miras a identificar a las personas que estuvieron detrás de la manipulación del satélite. Se acercó al encargado de comunicaciones de la agencia, quien ya estaba dispuesto a trabajar al ver el renovado ánimo de su superior.

-Comunícate con las agencias de inteligencia de los países afectados por los misiles nucleares y trata de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó en realidad. Cualquier noticia, por minúscula que sea, me la haces saber a través del intercomunicador. Estaré en mi oficina, ponderando el próximo paso a seguir.

-A la orden capitán.

El encargado de comunicaciones se puso de cabeza a trabajar, manejando tres auriculares al mismo tiempo mientras que el capitán Rowland subía las escaleras hacia su oficina. Pese a que había un ascensor disponible que lo llevaría a su despacho más rápido, el Jefe de Inteligencia padecía una insufrible claustrofobia desde que tenía quince años, cuando sufrió un asalto en su propia casa y los delincuentes lo encerraron en un cobertizo estrecho y oscuro, lleno de telas de araña y sonidos ominosos. Estuvo más de trece horas aislado del mundo hasta que la policía llegó y lo sacaron de allí. Desde ese momento tuvo pánico de espacios cerrados.

Cuando el capitán se encerró en su oficina, se sentó detrás de su escritorio e, inmediatamente, comenzó a masajearse sus sienes. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza a causa de haber estado despierto desde el día de ayer y bajo una increíble tensión. Ni la decena de cafés cargados que ingirió anoche fueron capaces de mantenerlo con ánimos de trabajar sin molestos dolores con los que lidiar aparte de toda la presión que implicaba mantener una agencia trabajando veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. A veces rezongaba que los terroristas y anarquistas escogían los peores horarios del día para cometer sus actos vandálicos y asesinos. Ya iban diez veces en su década y media de carrera que había tenido que despertar de su sueño para enfrentar amenazas de gran calibre. Los trabajadores en el centro de control a menudo decían que el capitán debía llevar unas cuantas semanas perdidas de sueño por culpa de su alto rango dentro de la estructura de poder de la inteligencia nacional.

_¿Dónde están los analgésicos cuando los necesito?_

El capitán Rowland muchas veces se quejaba que la farmacia del complejo estaba muy lejos de las dependencias principales, donde había más gente con dolores de cabeza y molestias musculares, las dolencias más comunes dentro de la agencia. Tenía que caminar medio kilómetro más o menos para conseguir una mísera tableta con analgésicos, pero aquellas quejas eran cosas irrisorias para los altos mandos del país. Lo único que les interesaba a los poderosos era saber todo de todas partes. Para eso le pagaban al capitán Rowland.

Por unos breves instantes estuvo tentado a usar el intercomunicador para pedir a un empleado que fuera a la farmacia y le trajera un buen puñado de pastillas, pero lo pensó mejor y creyó que era poco sabio usar a alguien que ya estaba empeñado en otra tarea. Creyendo que tenía el peor trabajo del mundo, se puso de pie, salió de su despacho y emprendió el largo viaje a la farmacia para conseguir sus condenados analgésicos.

Nunca pudo salir de la oficina.

El intercomunicador crepitó en el momento en que el capitán Rowland se aprestaba a tomar el pomo de la puerta. El encargado de comunicaciones de la agencia esperaba al otro lado de la línea. Frustrado más allá de todo límite, el capitán tomó el micrófono y se lo llevó a la boca.

-¿Diga?

-Capitán –la voz del hombre sonaba agitada y sombría-, me temo que no le tengo muy buenas noticias.

Rowland rezongó. Las malas noticias se habían convertido en una desagradable constante en esa jornada de trabajo.

-Habla.

-Estuve indagando a través de las agencias de inteligencia de los países afectados y todos me dicen que los ataques fueron ejecutados por naciones extranjeras. Dicen que los restos de los misiles llevaban banderas y organizaciones foráneas y los ánimos están al rojo vivo. No importa lo que les digamos, los países afectados creen que sufrieron agresión abierta por parte de otra nación y están dispuestos a tomar acciones bélicas en contra de los agresores.

El color del capitán Rowland se esfumó de un plumazo.

-¿Y hay más detalles?

-Sí, señor –repuso el empleado-. Según lo que pude atestiguar, los rusos atacaron Inglaterra, los ingleses atacaron Francia y los franceses atacaron Noruega. Sabemos que fuimos nosotros y el satélite que lanzamos al espacio, pero los países afectados creen que están siendo invadidos y están comenzando a triplicar sus actividades militares. Los cancilleres y embajadores están trabajando a tope para prevenir una guerra, pero estos asesores militares van a convencer a los dirigentes de librar combate.

El capitán Rowland palideció más aún. Era justamente el escenario que deseaba evitar a toda costa; una Tercera Guerra Mundial. Quienquiera que hubiese planeado todo era un tipo muy ingenioso… y también un sujeto muy peligroso. Sabía que los condenados asesores militares, en tiempos de crisis, tenían más poder que incluso un presidente, por lo que una inminente guerra era prácticamente inevitable. El jefe de Inteligencia crispó los puños en señal de impotencia. Le pagaban por mantener la paz mundial, pero sujetos ocultos en las sombras de la mentira y el engaño se mofaron de él iniciando una guerra bajo sus propias narices. Y lo peor era que no tenía evidencia alguna de que hubiera alguna clase de juego sucio tras bambalinas.

-Trata de entablar contacto con los cancilleres y embajadores. Necesitamos que sean capaces de evitar un desastre. Si es necesario, que los agentes de campo en los países afectados neutralicen a los asesores militares para que no convenzan a los líderes de iniciar acciones hostiles.

-De inmediato señor.

Rowland apagó el intercomunicador y se desplomó sobre su silla giratoria, suspirando de cansancio. Una Tercera Guerra Mundial se asomaba en el horizonte y tenía casi nulas posibilidades de evitarla. ¿Acaso eso era lo que buscaban aquellos hombres con cualidades de fantasmas? ¿Qué ganaban con iniciar una guerra? ¿Cuál era el propósito de ésta? El capitán no ganaba nada con preguntarse aquellas cuestiones, porque sabía que jamás hallaría las respuestas a tiempo. La contienda del siglo estaba por comenzar y no tenía ningún arma como para evitarla.

La pantalla de la oficina cobró vida y la calva del Secretario de Defensa apareció con un rostro contraído por la furia. Ahora, el capitán Rowland lucía como un cadáver viviente.

-¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN, CAPITÁN ROWLAND! –rugió la voz del hombre en pantalla-. ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO QUE ESTÁ POR COMENZAR UNA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL!

Rowland no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado paralizado como para pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Más le vale que tenga una explicación que tenga sentido capitán, porque si lo que escucho no me satisface o no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, puede considerarse despedido! ¡Ahora, le ruego que me explique qué rayos está pasando en el mundo si no quiere perder su empleo!

* * *

><p>La actividad en el Atrio se había triplicado en sólo cinco segundos. Las miradas de muchos empleados se dirigieron hacia el techo, sobre el cual se podía escuchar un estrépito calamitoso, muchos temblores y, finalmente, un gran agujero formándose en el techo y restos de madera y piedra cayeron al suelo, haciendo una cacofonía infernal de destrucción. Por suerte los empleados del Ministerio se apartaron a tiempo y ninguno sufrió heridas de consideración, pero la consternación todavía no acababa.<p>

La montaña de escombros se movía en su parte superior, como si alguien pujara por escapar de aquella improvisada prisión. Diez segundos después, varios trozos de madera barnizada salieron volando en todas direcciones y una cabeza emergió de los detritos. Instantes más tarde, la figura de Ginny Weasley se trepaba sobre los pedazos de piedra y se limpiaba el polvo de su túnica. La pelirroja observó su entorno, no hallando ninguna amenaza, sólo caras cenicientas a causa de la conmoción. Acto seguido, bajó de la montaña de escombro y, como si el techo no hubiese explotado, Ginny se dirigió hacia las chimeneas que servían de entrada y salida para los trabajadores del Ministerio y, en un rugido de llamas de color esmeralda, desapareció del Atrio.

Aire fresco al fin.

Ginny Weasley era una mujer muy vitalista y disfrutaba de los espacios abiertos, no tanto las oficinas y estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Era una de las razones por las cuales prefería a Harry al frente de la Oficina de Aurors, porque así tendría más trabajo de terreno y aquello implicaba más aire y más sol, aunque estuviera tan tensa como los cables de un puente colgante. Ahora estaba fuera del Ministerio y, por consiguiente, del peligro. No podía entender por qué los Aurors se comportaban de una forma tan extraña, como si de repente y sin aviso estuvieran siendo gobernados por un poder mayor. Ginny sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación: pensar en el próximo paso. Aquello probó ser un dilema fácil de resolver.

Lo difícil era ubicar a la persona que deseaba hallar.

Ginny iba a desaparecer con el fin de encontrar alguna pista que la condujera al paradero de su objetivo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque alguien la tomó por el hombro e hizo que saltara.

-Hola Ginny –saludó Hermione con una sonrisa bien puesta en su cara.

Al principio, la pelirroja no supo quién la estaba saludando. La mujer frente a ella bien podría ser su hermana mayor a causa de su cabello, el cual lo tenía de un color rojo impactante, tal como el de Ginny. Pero, para su creciente desconcierto, se dio cuenta que un mechón a cada lado de su cabeza lo tenía de un color dorado que arrancaba brillos místicos a la luz del sol. Tenía ojos azules también, lo que dejó a Ginny más perdida. Tenía la voz de Hermione, pero no lucía como Hermione en absoluto, incluso parecía ser más curvilínea que antes.

-¿Eres tú, Hermione?

La pelirroja frente a Ginny asintió.

-Olvidé que ahora luzco diferente –recordó Hermione, todavía un poco confundida con el cambio que sufrió en la entrada al Templo del Dragón-. Menos mal que te encuentro. Pensé que estabas en problemas.

Ginny la miró sin entender.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo corría peligro?

-Te lo contaré en el camino.

-¿Y dónde vamos?

-A mi lugar de trabajo.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione no dijo nada. Ginny comprendió, por la mirada que tenía su amiga, que algo muy serio pesaba sobre ella. Decidió no hacer ningún comentario hasta que Hermione le diera pie a hacerlo. Caminaron por cinco minutos sin que ninguna de los dos dijera algo, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio.

-Yo y Harry tuvimos un encuentro un tanto violento en el Templo del Dragón.

Ginny sintió un doloroso retortijón de tripas al escuchar la declaración de Hermione. ¿Acaso eso significaba lo que ella creía? ¿Harry y la persona a su lado habían tenido un encuentro sexual en el Templo del Dragón? Hermione se dio cuenta de la expresión de su amiga y se apresuró a corregir.

-No, Ginny. No pasó nada entre nosotros. –Aquello no era exactamente cierto, pero Hermione no se iba a dedicar a dar detalles-. Lo que quise decir fue que tuvimos una batalla en la entrada al templo con Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Ginny pasó de sentir dolor a sentir miedo. Todo lo que tenía con ver con Voldemort le ponía los pelos de punta, en especial cuando Harry estaba involucrado también.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Bueno, Harry estaba ocupado con Voldemort y yo me encargué de sus acompañantes. Pero, uno de los esbirros del Innombrable me arrojó un maleficio asesino… y me alcanzó. Sentí que morí, pero no sé por qué sigo con vida. Sentí que mi alma escapaba de mi cuerpo pero, fue como si algo dentro de mí jalara mi ser y me devolvía la vida.

Ginny escuchó impactada el relato de Hermione. Era totalmente inverosímil que una persona reviviera después de recibir un maleficio asesino. La única criatura que podían desafiar la muerte y sobrevivir para contar el cuento era el fénix y, a menos que Hermione se hubiera convertido, de algún modo, en un fénix humano, nada de lo que ella contó tenía algún asidero.

Miró a Hermione una vez más y, la revelación la arrolló con la fuerza de un maremoto. La extraña combinación de colores en el cabello de su amiga era la misma que el plumaje de la mascota de Dumbledore, Fawkes. Después, Ginny se imaginó el tatuaje en la espalda de Hermione, la cual recordaba a un fénix y, más tarde, en una avalancha de entendimiento, recordó el reporte de Harry concerniente al tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts y evocó la parte en la que Dumbledore reconocía a Hermione como la nueva líder de la Orden del Fénix. Parecía ser que Hermione y ese extraordinario animal tenían alguna relación que Ginny no podía entender en ese momento.

-¿Qué tienes Ginny? Parece que viste un fantasma –acotó Hermione, quien estaba de pie frente a ella, una expresión de preocupación en su cara. Ginny reaccionó dos segundos después.

-No… nada. Es que, no sé, parece que tú tienes sangre de fénix corriendo por tus venas.

Hermione rió efusivamente.

-Si así fuera Ginny, yo sería alguna clase de panacea médica, ¿no crees?

Ginny admitió que Hermione tenía razón. Las lágrimas de fénix tenían poderes curativos y, si era verdad que su amiga tenía sangre de fénix, todos lo sanadores de San Mungo muy bien podrían ir comenzando a hacer sus maletas y ocuparse en otra cosa.

-El punto es que yo logré, de algún modo, sobrevivir al maleficio asesino, pero supe que Harry también lo recibió. Voldemort logró darle y lo mató. –Ginny frenó en seco, su corazón casi fallando por culpa de esa terrible noticia, pero Hermione no había acabado con su relato-. Pero, por razones que no puedo explicar, Harry también sobrevivió al maleficio y está entrando en el Templo del Dragón mientras hablamos.

Ginny pasó del terror a la desorientación en menos de cinco segundos. ¿Harry también consiguió resistir el Avada Kedavra? ¿Acaso él también tenía sangre de fénix?

-Yo iba a salir de Azkaban cuando uno de los prisioneros me habló. Se trataba de Yaxley, ya sabes, ese idiota con cara de malo que casi me mata en el Ministerio el año pasado.

Ginny hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

-Él, en resumen, admitió que Pius Thicknesse planeó una conspiración con los Aurors del Ministerio para apoderarse del Ministerio. También me dijo que tenía otros esquemas en progreso. Creo que es él quien está detrás de todo lo que está ocurriendo en el país.

Ginny hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Thicknesse? ¿El Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica? Yo pensaba que estaba bajo el maleficio Imperius cuando Voldemort ascendió al poder.

-Según Yaxley, Thicknesse no necesitaba de un motivo para servir a Voldemort. Esperó a que él estuviera lejos para comenzar con sus planes. También me dijo que Voldemort es un niño consentido al lado de Thicknesse.

-¡Patrañas! –exclamó Ginny-. Ningún mago es más malvado que Voldemort…

Ginny frenó en seco por segunda vez en dos minutos. Un ejemplar del Profeta yacía sobre la acera como un trozo de papel higiénico usado. En la primera plana aparecía un hombre delgado con barba de chivo y lucía más bajo que el resto de las personas alrededor de él. Sin duda alguna era Pius Thicknesse. Hermione y Ginny miraron la fotografía en movimiento, sintiendo náuseas, pero lo realmente preocupante era el título encima de la instantánea. Unas pocas palabras bastaron para que dos semanas de investigación cayeran como un yunque encima de Hermione. Aquello confirmaba sus peores miedos, porque la sociedad secreta más infame y poderosa del mundo había salido a la luz después de más de un milenio de existencia.

"Pius Thicknesse, miembro honorario de la reputada Orden de Merlín, es oficialmente el nuevo Ministro de la Magia"

-¿La Orden de Merlín? –inquirió Ginny, sin comprender-. Yo pensaba que era un reconocimiento a personas destacadas en el mundo de la magia.

Hermione tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro.

-Lo es, pero la verdad es más complicada –dijo Hermione, crispando los puños-. La Orden de Merlín es la sociedad secreta con más sangre en las manos que existe en todo el mundo. Es, al mismo tiempo, la congregación de magos más poderosa que existe. –Hermione hizo una pausa teatral-. Son también conocidos por otro nombre.

Ginny se preparó para lo peor.

-Son conocidos como los Maestros de la Anarquía.

* * *

><p>Harry había atravesado la puerta que lo guiaría hacia el Templo del Dragón. Antes de entrar, el Auror había fantaseado con un montón de cosas acerca de ese lugar legendario, desde monumentos megalíticos hasta edificios de proporciones imposibles, menos con lo que estaba viendo en esos precisos instantes. Estaba contemplando la imagen más desconcertante que jamás vio en toda su vida.<p> 


	24. Sangre de dragón y lágrimas de fénix

**Capítulo XXIV: Sangre de dragón y lágrimas de fénix**

-¿Acaso tengo que creer que una banda anónima de magos quiere apoderarse del mundo usando nuestros propios satélites para manufacturar una guerra entre nosotros mismos? No sé a qué está jugando capitán Rowland, pero necesito una explicación _racional_ de lo que ocurre. ¡No se le olvide que no sólo su empleo está en juego, sino también las vidas de millones de personas alrededor del mundo!

El secretario de defensa estaba morado a causa de la reprimenda que montaba al capitán Rowland quien, en contraposición con su superior, lucía pálido como un espectro. No había podido articular ni una sola palabra desde que el Secretario de Defensa comenzó a criticar tan duramente su trabajo puesto que, hasta ese día, nadie estaba descontento con su desempeño al mando de la agencia de Inteligencia más influyente del mundo.

-Pero… pero estoy diciéndole la verdad…

-¡Silencio! No voy a permitir que siga con esa charada tan estúpida señor Rowland –restalló la agresiva voz del Secretario de Defensa-. Ya no quiero escuchar excusas. Lo que necesito es que se comunique de inmediato con el almirante Wheeler para que saque sus condenadas fragatas del Ártico de inmediato. Haga algo bien por una vez.

La imagen del hombre calvo que era el Secretario de Defensa desapareció de la pantalla y el capitán Richard Rowland se dejó caer sobre su asiento, suspirando de impotencia, llevándose por enésima vez en la jornada una mano a su frente, rogando más que nunca por un analgésico. Lo último que necesitaba era a un infeliz estúpido atorrante que no podía tragarse nada de lo que le dijo a ese idiota que hacía llamarse Secretario de Defensa. Aunque debía admitir que su superior tenía razón en que él tratara de comunicarse con otro grandísimo imbécil como el almirante Charles Wheeler, a su amor propio le costaba entender las críticas sin fundamento del Secretario de Defensa. ¿Qué sabía él de toda la actividad que ocurrió en el cuartel central de la DNI y del calvario que sufrió tratando de detener el satélite que él mismo lanzó al espacio y que ahora parecía la coartada perfecta para iniciar la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

El capitán Rowland respiró profundamente una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, dejando que el aire purificara su mente y evacuara su ego, dejando atrás la tensión y el oprobio y enfocándose en la tarea que tenía por delante. No, eran dos las tareas que debía emprender. Una guerra inminente era como una hidra, a la que debía cortarle todas sus cabezas antes de matarla definitivamente, y debía hacerlo rápido pues, como con aquellas criaturas mitológicas, si uno se demoraba mucho en hacer caer sus muchas cabezas, otra no tardaría en tomar el lugar de alguna que hubiese caído. Con aquellos pensamientos revoloteando en su mente, el capitán Rowland, con una claridad de mente que hubiese deseado tener durante todo ese desastre, salió de su oficina y bajó dos pisos para ingresar al centro de mando principal de la agencia de Inteligencia, primero, para tratar de convencer al almirante Wheeler que era muy peligroso dejar su navíos sin movimiento en el Ártico y segundo, para tomar cualquier medida necesaria para neutralizar los efectos del triple ataque nuclear en Europa. Dios quisiera que nadie se enterara de dónde provenían realmente esos condenados misiles.

-El almirante Wheeler en la línea cero capitán –anunció uno de los técnicos. Rowland hizo un pequeño gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para decir que siguiera con el procedimiento. Un segundo después, la mitad de la pantalla principal mostraba a un tipo vestido de blanco y con muchas condecoraciones en su traje de almirante.

-Señor Wheeler, soy yo otra vez, el capitán Richard Rowland de la DNI –dijo el capitán, más calmado que antes, como si hubiese tragado unos cuantos litros de café bien cargado y su voz sonaba extrañamente sedosa y suave, como el de un anunciador de comercial bancario-. Mire, no quiero sonar obstinado o insistente, pero necesito que retire su flota de fragatas y las devuelva a su país de inmediato. Me imagino que está al corriente de las últimas noticias, ya que le afecta directamente a ustedes los ingleses.

Hubo un silencio denso en la sala antes que el almirante respondiera. Pero, a diferencia de la ocasión anterior en que se comunicó con la agencia, el almirante Wheeler ya no sonaba desdeñoso y prepotente, sino que podía verse la cara de preocupación en su agotado semblante y el tono de su voz lo tenía inusualmente bajo y trémulo, como quien acaba de recibir la noticia de la muerte de algún familiar.

-Sí. Supe que hubo un estallido nuclear en el norte del país, pero encontramos fragmentos del misil y todo indica que ese cohete fue lanzado por los rusos. Por eso, de ninguna forma quitaré mis fragatas de donde están. ¿No se da cuenta, capitán Rowland, que aquella explosión es una acción bélica no provocada en contra de nuestra noble nación? Después de lo que ocurrió, no tenga ninguna duda, capitán, que habrá represalia en contra de este cobarde ataque por parte de la nación rusa.

Parecía ser que la calma del capitán Rowland no iba a durar mucho, porque ante la respuesta del almirante Wheeler, el encargado de todo un departamento de Inteligencia no podía mostrar paciencia alguna, sobre todo cuando su trabajo era tratar, por cualquier medio necesario, de evitar una guerra a escala mundial.

-Pues verá, almirante, que si usted, o el comandante en jefe de su ejército, hace algún movimiento que pueda ser interpretado de hostil, no tenga ni una sombra de duda que los rusos van a responder con todo lo que tienen. La violencia engendra violencia, señor Wheeler, pero creo que ustedes los militares no tienen otra forma de resolver las cosas más que por las armas.

-Para eso existimos, señor Rowland –repuso Wheeler en un tono que indicaba claramente que la discusión había llegado a su término-. Nosotros existimos para resolver los problemas que las palabras no pueden. –Y, con un crepitar definitivo, la pantalla siguió mostrando el mapa de Europa en el que salían consignadas todas las zonas calientes.

El capitán Rowland estaba enfurecido más allá de todo límite. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy obstinado almirante Wheeler a negar cualquier amenaza a la paz mundial? El almirante lucía claramente afectado por la explosión nuclear que devastó el norte de su país así que, de acuerdo con el sentido común, debía protegerse contra el invasor. Atacar directamente a una nación agresora era un error, puesto que no había forma de saber si el gobierno ruso tuvo parte en el ataque o, como ocurre comúnmente, la agresión fue provocada por alguna organización extragubernamental, o peor, una organización terrorista encubierta que le hubiera echado la culpa al gobierno del ataque. En el mundo de la inteligencia, no considerar aquellas cuestiones casi siempre resultaba en un desastre, como el que estaba a punto de caer sobre el mundo entero.

-¡Capitán! Mire la pantalla, la actividad militar en los tres países afectados está aumentado al triple –decía uno de los encargados de monitorear la actividad bélica en los países en discordia-. Las imágenes del satélite muestran un gran movimiento en las bases aéreas y en los puertos.

-¡Demonios! ¡Malditos asesores militares! Tienen por los cuernos a los presidentes –rugió el capitán Rowland, tomando un auricular rojo como el infierno y marcando un número que sólo él estaba autorizado a saber. La línea conectó de inmediato y, segundos después, la voz de un hombre sonó en el oído expectante del capitán. Era el momento de tomar medidas desesperadas. Era eso o perder su empleo.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo. Mire, necesito que haga un trabajo muy importante para el futuro de la humanidad.

-Le escucho.

El capitán Rowland tragó saliva antes de continuar con la charla. No le gustaba la alternativa que estaba usando para tratar de evitar una guerra, pero era la única que podía garantizar un futuro para el mundo. El Secretario de Defensa entendería después, aunque era preferible que nunca supiera lo que hizo, pues el gobierno no aprobaba el uso de ese hombre para esos propósitos.

-Tengo una lista de nombres en mi correo electrónico. Se los estaré enviando en cuanto termine nuestra conversación. No se preocupe, esta línea es segura, nadie sabrá lo que discutimos.

-¿Y qué pasa con esa lista de nombres? ¿Los necesita muertos?

-No. Quiero un trabajo más sutil con esto –dijo el capitán Rowland, bajando la voz para que ninguno de los técnicos y empleados a su cargo oyera algo-. La lista de nombres que voy a enviar corresponde a asesores militares de diferentes países. Los detalles estarán en el mensaje y, para mayor privacidad, se lo enviaré a su recipiente secreto para no levantar sospechas acerca de esta misión.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con esos asesores militares?

-Necesito disuadir a estos hombres de inclinar a sus líderes a la guerra –dijo el capitán Rowland en un tono urgido, apresurado-, y necesito además que se haga lo más rápido posible. Las actividades militares de tres naciones se triplicaron en la última hora y en cualquier momento la guerra estallará y quedaremos en el más absoluto ridículo.

-Quiere decir, usted y su organización –dijo el hombre de la voz rasposa-. No me involucre en su esfera de acción, capitán Rowland. Usted sabe quién es mi verdadero jefe y no le conviene meterse con él.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Nadie lo vinculará con nuestra agencia.

-Está bien. Haré lo que me pide, pero quiero un cincuenta por ciento extra. Lo que me pide no es tarea fácil, dado que siempre me solicita para asesinar gente, no para tratar de extorsionar gente o chantajear gente. Ese es un trabajo que _sus_ agentes saben hacer mejor.

El hombre colgó y el capitán Rowland dejó el auricular en su lugar lentamente, pensando en si tomó la decisión correcta en contratar una vez más los servicios de ese hombre. Ya había derramado mucha sangre en nombre de la seguridad mundial como para confiar en un tipo como ese, un asesino a sueldo experimentado que ya hizo varios trabajos cruciales para la agencia de inteligencia. El único problema era que sus contratos eran llevados a cabo de la forma más refinada y con la más alta tecnología posible y demandaba por una generosa cantidad de dinero como pago por sus servicios.

-Capitán. Alguien quiere verlo. Es urgente –anunció uno de los guardias apostados en la entrada-. ¿Lo hago pasar al centro de control o a su despacho?

-¿El visitante se identificó?

-Sí, pero no tiene credenciales para entrar a este complejo. ¿Lo detengo?

-No todavía –contradijo el capitán, dirigiéndose hacia la pantalla gigante-. Muéstrame la cámara de vigilancia 54, deprisa.

El técnico de seguridad oprimió unos cuantos botones en su terminal y una imagen del pasillo que precedía a la enorme sala de control se materializó en la gran pantalla. Ninguno de las personas presentes podía reconocer al hombre que esperaba en el pasillo, pero el capitán Rowland, con sólo observar sus rasgos, se dio cuenta que debía recibir a ese personaje lo antes posible. Lo estaba esperando desde hace varios días.

-Abran la puerta. Díganle a ese hombre que lo esperaré en mi despacho-. Dicho eso, el capitán Rowland subió las escaleras, entró a su oficina y esperó por la inesperada visita, sentado detrás de su escritorio de nogal. No tuvieron que pasar más de dos minutos para que el hombre atravesara la puerta metálica del despacho del capitán Richard Rowland. Parecía ser que ese personaje tenía un disgusto generalizado por la ropa normal, dado que usaba una túnica de color negro y sostenía una bolsa de cuero con su mano izquierda y una varita de color negro en su derecha. Su cara estaba cubierta por una barba muy tupida y su expresión era difícil de descifrar.

-Capitán Richard Rowland –dijo el recién llegado-. Encantado de conocerlo. Me agrada conocer a alguien que tenga los mismos intereses que la persona a la que represento.

-Yo también –respondió el Jefe de Inteligencia-. Ahora dígame, ¿a qué ha venido desde tan lejos, señor Riddle?

* * *

><p>Harry se sentía como si, de golpe y porrazo, lo hubieran arrojado al interior de una pintura surrealista, porque el ambiente a su alrededor no podía ser menos realista. Pese a que estaba bajo la tierra, un fuerte sol arreciaba sobre un prado enorme que se extendía en la distancia bajo el cielo más bizarro que jamás había visto en su vida. Estalactitas colgaban del cielo azul y parecían mezclarse con éste y algunos fenómenos extraños acontecían en las cuatro direcciones principales. Harry miraba en todas direcciones, maravillado y desconcertado a la vez a causa de lo que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos: una cueva que parecía descender a las entrañas de la tierra podía divisar al sur, al este se asentaba un lago en cuyo centro rugía un remolino que se perdía hacia las profundidades, al oeste ocurría un fenómeno similar pero en un lago de lava ardiente que escupía fuego de vez en cuando y al norte no pasaba absolutamente nada, sólo unas cuantas aves revoloteando en las alturas.<p>

-Bienvenido al Templo del Dragón, Harry Potter –atronó una voz detrás de él. Harry había olvidado que se encontraba en una caverna a causa del cielo y el sol y la reverberación de la voz le sonó totalmente ajena-. Me imagino que esperaba algo… completamente distinto, señor Potter.

El aludido giró sobre sus talones y miró al hombre que le había hablado. Era un anciano de barba muy larga y plateada y vestía una túnica gris muy raída y remendada. Sus ojos azules brillaban con un fulgor místico y recordaban a un viejo maestro perdido en las sombras oscuras de la muerte. Incluso el tono de su voz traía recuerdos a la mente de Harry. Por instantes estuvo tentado en pronunciar el nombre de su maestro pero, por alguna razón, sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y se perdieron en un cúmulo de negras memorias.

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, Harry Potter –dijo el anciano, quien sacó un cayado que ocultaba en medio de sus ropajes y se dirigió hacia la gruta que se abría hacia el interior de la tierra-. Porque soy, y a la vez no soy, tu antiguo maestro.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

El anciano soltó una risa que se mezcló con un ataque de tos.

-Quiere decir que soy una persona distinta dependiendo de quién entre en este templo –respondió el envejecido hombre pero, aunque tenga esa edad, mantenía una postura rígida y erecta, como si en tiempos ignotos fuese un respetado guerrero-. Yo adopto la apariencia y sabiduría de la figura que más influyó en la vida de la persona que entra aquí. Aquella no es mi elección, sino la decisión de la magia de la que está imbuida este lugar. Así que no temas en pronunciar ese nombre que tantos recuerdos parece convocar.

Harry casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabe lo que…?

-Puedo leer los corazones de las personas que pasar por este lugar –respondió el anciano sin un ápice de presunción en el tono de su voz-. Pronto entenderás que tu corazón es mucho más importante de lo que piensas, más incluso, de lo que jamás te reveló Albus Dumbledore.

Harry permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, admirando el paisaje y casi ignorando al anciano. Si Hermione estuviera viendo esto, probablemente se desmayaría de la impresión, su hambre académica obliterando todo lo demás, incluso la todavía fresca impresión de la muerte de Ron. Al fin, cuando ya se aburrió de observar las cercanías, se acercó al anciano con la forma y voz del querido profesor Dumbledore.

-Profesor –comenzó Harry, su curiosidad pudiendo más que su prudencia y sentido común-, perdone que le pregunte pero, ¿qué es este lugar? Porque no parece un templo.

El anciano se tomó su tiempo para responder. Paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda y con la cabeza en alto y parecía ponderar la respuesta que iba a darle a recién llegado. Harry se dio cuenta que no soplaba nada de viento en ese extraño lugar, pero parecía ser que el anciano no le daba importancia a ese hecho.

-Es verdad –respondió al fin el anciano-, no parece un templo pero, ¿quién estandarizó la visión o forma de uno? Por definición, un templo es un lugar donde cierta doctrina o persona es venerada; no habla de mortero o de piedras o de columnas o nada que tenga que ver con construcción. El Templo del Dragón es una construcción de la Madre Naturaleza y de los cuatro elementos que la componen.

Harry se imaginó a Hermione argumentando con el anciano que existían más de cien elementos en existencia en el universo, pero después comprendió que ese no era el momento de pensar en tonterías. Había venido a ese lugar por un motivo y ese era, como su amiga le recordó de una forma tan obvia, convertirse en un miembro del Clan del Dragón. No obstante, no veía la forma de hacerlo en un entorno tan diferente al que se había recreado tantas veces dentro de su mente. No contó, sin embargo, con el extraño y a la vez familiar personaje que habitaba en el templo. Además, el anciano comprendía perfectamente los dilemas que tenían preocupados a nuestro protagonista.

-Harry Potter. Si has buscado convertirte en un miembro del Clan del Dragón, has venido al lugar correcto. Sin embargo, tienes que tener claro algunas cosas antes de pasar por estas pruebas que pronto tendrás que enfrentar.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Primero, Harry Potter, tienes que saber que los integrantes del Clan del Dragón, como la señorita Chang dijo, son seleccionados a priori de acuerdo con sus hazañas o logros. Y, también como dijo ella, en este templo comenzarás con tu ceremonia de iniciación. Pero, a diferencia de las demás ceremonias de iniciación de otras sociedades secretas, tu deber en este templo es determinar qué clase de guerrero vas a ser. Para eso están aquellas entradas en las cuatro direcciones principales. Son pruebas que debes realizar para decidir cuáles van a ser tus poderes y tu forma de percibir el mundo.

Harry sentía que no podía entender las palabras a la misma velocidad con la cual el anciano las hablaba. Alzó las manos en señal de pausa y el hombre de la barba dejó de hablar al instante.

-Primero que nada, quiero que me aclare una cosa. ¿Me está diciendo que voy a tener poderes, digo, habilidades al margen de mi condición de mago? No me gusta la idea de convertirme en un ser poderoso.

-Harry –dijo el anciano-, estás destinado a ser un hombre poderoso. Dumbledore dijo una vez que las personas mejor calificadas para el poder son aquellas que nunca lo han buscado. Ahora, no estoy diciendo que vas a ser todopoderoso. Digo que vas a tener poderes de acuerdo a la esencia con la que seas más afín. Tus propias hazañas te harán poderoso entre los guerreros del Clan del Dragón.

-¿Y, a qué se refiere con "esencia"?

-Me refiero a una de las cuatro esencias de las cuales están compuestas todas las cosas en el mundo –respondió el anciano, acercándose a Harry, quien pudo notar que el hombre estaba sonriendo-. Debo admitir que la mayoría de los guerreros del Clan del Dragón no son afines a ninguna esencia en específico y tienen poderes, digamos, ordinarios. Son raros los miembros que tengan alguna conexión mística con estos elementos, por lo que no espero que tú lo logres y es prácticamente imposible que algún miembro tenga afinidad con más de una esencia. Hay sólo tres integrantes del clan que son afines a un elemento en específico y uno de ellos es el líder. Es el caballero del Dragón de Fuego, el más poderoso y respetado miembro de nuestra sociedad. Él fue a visitarte luego de la muerte de la señorita Chang.

Harry no tenía palabras para procesar las palabras del anciano que tenía la apariencia del profesor Dumbledore. Así que Warbringer era el caballero del Dragón de Fuego, una auténtica autoridad dentro de la sociedad de guerreros más secreta del mundo mágico. Luego recordó que ese era su nombre de caballero, no su nombre real. Desde que lo conoció quiso saber la verdadera identidad de Warbringer.

_No me creerías si te lo dijera_ fueron sus palabras cuando Harry le preguntó a Warbringer por su verdadero nombre.

-Bueno, dado que ya eres un miembro del Clan, tienes derecho a saber las identidades de todos tus camaradas –anunció el anciano, leyendo perfectamente los pensamientos de Harry, aunque éste se iba sorprendiendo cada vez menos-. Lo único que debes prometer es que jamás, ni por voluntad propia, ni por fuerza ni por persuasión, revelarás los verdaderos nombres de los miembros del Clan del Dragón. ¿Juras mantener el secreto?

Harry no dudó en responder. Estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un miembro del clan, costara lo que costara.

-Lo juro –dijo, su voz clara y solemne.

-Bien. Creo que es hora que enfrentes tus pruebas. No te decepciones si no eres afín a ningún elemento porque, como te expliqué, la mayoría no lo hace. Bueno, es hora de marcharme.

-Espere un momento –Harry detuvo al anciano, quien caminaba hacia una cabaña que quedaba en dirección noroeste-. Sólo una pregunta más quiero hacerle antes de enfrentar los desafíos.

-Adelante.

Harry pensó en cómo formular lo que debía saber de la manera correcta. Luego, pensando que una pregunta directa podría ser efectiva, habló.

-¿Cuál es la identidad de Warbringer?

El anciano se volvió a Harry. Su expresión era inescrutable.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? No lo entenderías si te lo dijera. Sería demasiada conmoción para ti.

Harry enarcó las cejas.

-¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

-Mucho, me temo –respondió el anciano, afirmándose en su cayado y mirando a Harry con la misma mirada penetrante de rayos X que Dumbledore sabía hacer tan bien-. Bueno, si realmente deseas saberlo, Warbringer no es otra persona que… tu padrino, Sirius Black.

* * *

><p>Ginny podría lucir impertérrita, pero por dentro no se sentía para nada como tal, porque las palabras de Hermione traían implícitas un miedo totalmente distinto a todo lo que había sentido hasta entonces desde la muerte de Ron. ¿Una sociedad secreta cuyas manos están llenas de sangre? ¿La Orden de Merlín? Ginny sabía que la Orden de Merlín era un reconocimiento a personajes destacados dentro del mundo de la magia. Pero de ahí a saber que dicha orden es una sociedad secreta de verdad con el afán de apoderarse del Ministerio de la Magia había un largo trecho por recorrer, ni hablar de aceptar que el gobierno de los magos de Inglaterra había caído bajo el mando de unos pocos, y por la fuerza, que no era algo menor.<p>

-Luna siempre tuvo razón acerca de la conspiración de los Aurors en contra del Ministerio –admitió Hermione, sin tiempo para lamentarse por no hacer más caso de los dichos de la rubia-. Quien sabe en qué cosas más habrá acertado. Puede que nada de lo que nos contó sea falso o fantasioso, ¿no crees?

-Hermione, está bien que abras tu mente, pero por favor no exageres –le dijo Ginny en un tono dividido entre la exasperación y la diversión-. ¿No íbamos a alguna parte?

-Así es –admitió Hermione, ahora redoblando la frecuencia de sus pasos-, pero quiero que te des prisa, porque tengo la impresión que alguien nos está siguiendo –añadió entre dientes. Ginny le hizo caso y ambas se fueron caminando lo más rápido que pudieron sin verse sospechosas.

A cien metros de ambas mujeres, un hombre sostenía un rifle francotirador. Estaba escondido en un contenedor de basura, camuflado especialmente para su propósito, tratando de respirar lo menos posible para que la mira no se desviara de su blanco. El hombre ni siquiera sudaba bajo sus ropas, atento hasta a la más mínima variación del viento. A esa distancia y con el tamaño del blanco, el efecto Coriolis no era un factor a considerar, pero su pulso y la ligera brisa hacia el norte sí podían estropear su tiro. El francotirador consideró que ambas mujeres se estaban alejando a mucha velocidad y ajustó el aumento del telescopio para no perder vista del blanco. Así estaba mucho mejor. No obstante, un nuevo problema venía a complicar la labor del tirador.

Las dos mujeres a las que seguía se metieron en un nutrido grupo de gente, lo que hacía imposible cualquier intento de neutralizar a sus objetivos sin herir a otras personas. El daño colateral no era una opción para el hombre, pero existían otras opciones para darle la vuelta al dilema. Cuando nadie estaba observando, el tirador guardó su arma en una maleta alargada que bien podría contener una guitarra y saltó del contenedor de basura, haciendo menos ruido que un gato y colándose por una puerta lateral, subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea de un edificio de quince pisos, una posición ideal para un asesinato silencioso y a larga distancia. Por supuesto, pudo haber hecho magia para asesinar a la pelirroja, pero la magia dejaba huellas que incluso un mago con poca experiencia podía reconocer. Realizando el asesinato por métodos muggles desviaba la atención y todo el mundo creería que fue un muggle quien apretó el gatillo.

-Menos mal que tu cabello es como una bandera de batalla –se dijo el tirador en voz alta, apoyando el cañón del arma sobre un soporte portátil y buscando ese cabello llameante que danzaba entre la multitud. Diez segundos después localizó su objetivo: corría como obligada a aquello. Según el telescopio, el blanco se hallaba ahora a dos kilómetros de distancia y ahora sí que debía considerar el efecto Coriolis, aparte de la velocidad del viento, el efecto de la gravedad y su propio pulso. Siguió con el retículo la cabeza pelirroja de su objetivo y, apuntando un poco más arriba de la cabeza y un poco a la derecha, calculando, como muchas veces, la caída a causa del peso de la bala, el viento y la inercia causada por la rotación de la tierra sobre su eje.

Apretó el gatillo.

Un estallido de sangre pudo vislumbrar el tirador a través del telescopio. Una fracción de segundo después, cientos de personas saltaron de susto al escuchar la explosión de una cabeza enviar fragmentos de sangre, huesos y órganos volando en todas direcciones. Dos segundos más tarde, los gritos de las mujeres opacaron los típicos sonidos citadinos. Pandemónium instantáneo. Sólo para comprobar que su objetivo estaba muerto, miró una vez más por el telescopio. La mujer estaba tendida en el suelo, pero su cabeza seguía en su lugar. La bala había impactado en su hombro derecho, el cual estaba casi completamente destruido. El brazo de la pelirroja colgaba del resto del cuerpo por unos pocos músculos. No había salvación para la mujer. Con una herida tan severa con aquella, moriría en dos minutos. El tirador rió en su interior. Ella era la única que se había atrevido a desafiar al nuevo poder que ahora regiría desde el Ministerio de la Magia, pero ahora, ya no existía resistencia alguna que pudiera desafiar al benévolo Pius Thicknesse.

_Sólo unos cuantos segundos más_ se dijo el tirador, y volvió a poner un ojo en el lente del rifle.

Su amiga, la mujer del cabello castaño, estaba arrodillada frente a la pelirroja, gritando las típicas cosas que uno dice cuando alguien cercano a él o a ella estaba a punto de morir. Pero el tirador sabía que eran palabras estériles. La enorme perforación en el hombro de la mujer pelirroja no tenía arreglo alguno, ni siquiera por métodos mágicos. Porque, para asegurar el éxito de la ejecución, el asesino empleó un cargador con balas explosivas en su interior. No importaba en qué lugar del cuerpo impactara la bala, la explosión subsecuente haría cualquier intento de salvación desesperantemente fútil.

Podía ver a través del telescopio de su aparato de muerte a la mujer del cabello castaño gritar al aire, opacando los gritos de los demás testigos del asesinato. El aumento del lente era tal que podía ver las lágrimas de la amiga de la malograda mujer caer sobre el cuerpo inerte de la chica pelirroja, el cual comenzó a temblar violentamente. _Sí_, se dijo el asesino, esperando esa reacción. El cuerpo, en un desesperado intento por mantenerlo vivo, el cerebro sobrecarga los nervios del organismo con una avalancha de descargas electroquímicas similares en funcionamiento a un desfibrilador, y sobrevienen las convulsiones. Aquello ocurría frecuentemente cuando alguien ha perdido demasiada sangre, como era el caso de la mujer tirada en el suelo. _Está perdida_ se dijo el tirador, _va a morir sin remisión_. La castaña gritaba y lloraba al aire, lágrimas cayendo en el cuerpo casi sin vida de la pelirroja, clamando a un Dios en el que ni siquiera cree para que devuelva la vida a su querida amiga. Un charco de sangre se extendía desde el cuerpo caído y en ese momento el tirador supo que había logrado su objetivo.

Un segundo después, lo más increíble ocurrió.

* * *

><p>El capitán Richard Rowland observaba el conjunto de objetos más ecléctico y desconcertante que jamás vio en su carrera como jefe de inteligencia. Estaban desparramados sobre la mesa y Tom Riddle observaba con una expresión relajada en su rostro envejecido, sentado en el puesto que normalmente ocupaba el capitán. Rowland no parecía prestar atención a nada más que a los objetos sobre su escritorio: según el visitante, aquellos objetos que observaba tenían el poder de evitar la guerra, subyugar voluntades y le daría la posibilidad de tener al mundo en sus manos. Pero, pensaba el capitán, aquellos objetos parecían haber sido sacados del saqueo de alguna tienda de raras antigüedades y menos parecía ser objetos poderosos. El capitán Rowland apartó la mirada de su escritorio y fijó una mirada metálica en los ojos del Tom Riddle.<p>

-¿Es ésta su idea de una broma, señor Riddle? Cómo rayos espera que esta… basura… tenga el poder de evitar una guerra o… o gobernar gente, si parecen objetos sacados de la basura de algún mago barato, de esos que hacen trucos en la calle.

La expresión en la cara del mago nunca cambió.

-Usted hace aquellas observaciones debido a la ignorancia, señor Rowland –dijo Tom Riddle, poniéndose de pie y poniéndose a su lado. El capitán sintió un torrente de escalofríos al darse cuenta que ese hombre no era otro que Voldemort-. Estos objetos por sí solos no significan nada, pero las tres unidas pueden dar a cualquiera el poder sobre la fuerza que genera más miedo entre las personas normales y magos por igual.

-Pues para mí son una pila de desperdicios –dijo lacónicamente el capitán Rowland.

Tom Riddle ni siquiera se sintió exasperado.

-Imagine por un momento, capitán Rowland, que nadie pueda detenerlo, que se convierta en un ser invencible, que nadie en este mundo podría desafiarlo. Imagine tener el poder de convocar a los muertos, aterrorizar a sus enemigos con ejércitos del más allá y sumirlos en la más total y absoluta desesperación. Imagine poder escabullirse entre sus oponentes sin que nadie lo advierta, convertirse en un terror sin nombre al poder aniquilar a sus adversarios, uno por uno, en el más impenetrable silencio. Imagine tener ese poder en sus manos, capitán Rowland. Será capaz de evitar una guerra que ninguno de nosotros desea y traer paz a este mundo.

El capitán Richard Rowland, aunque podía recrearse en su mente todas las cosas que le decía Tom Riddle, aún no podía dar crédito a las fabulosas propiedades de los objetos esparcidos encima de su escritorio, como si, de algún modo, todavía creyese la idea que los artefactos eran piezas de una colección de chatarra mágica.

-Si no me cree, le daré una prueba que estoy diciendo la verdad.

El capitán Rowland asintió levemente, dando a entender que aceptaba la proposición del mago. Riddle tomó una piedra pequeña de encima del escritorio y la giró tres veces en la palma de su mano izquierda. El Jefe de Inteligencia tuvo que sofocar un grito, porque varias formas pálidas y espectrales aparecieron por toda la oficina. Y, aunque el capitán no pudiera reconocer ninguna de las personas que aparecieron súbitamente, como por arte de magia, sabía que aparecieron justo después que Tom Riddle terminara de efectuar el último giro a la piedra.

-Ésta, es la Piedra de la Resurrección. Es capaz de traer de las fauces de la muerte al espíritu de cualquier persona que haya muerto, indiferente si fue por causas naturales o no-. Tom giró la piedra tres veces más y las figuras se esfumaron de la oficina. El capitán Rowland estaba estupefacto. De golpe, quería ver una prueba más del poder de los objetos que Tom, quien pareció leer la mente del capitán a la perfección.

Tom tomó el objeto más grande, una capa de seda fina que no desteñiría en una fiesta de alta alcurnia y se la puso encima de él. El capitán Rowland otra vez se vio en la necesidad de taparse la boca para evitar gritar, porque Tom Riddle, de improviso, no estaba en ningún lado.

-¿Señor Riddle? ¿Dónde está? No lo veo.

El capitán sintió el golpeteo de un dedo por detrás de él y casi se desmaya del susto. Giró sobre sus talones, creyendo que uno de los fantasmas traídos desde la muerte había quedado atrás, pero se encontró con Tom Riddle, quien sostenía la capa en sus manos.

-Esta pieza de ropa hace invisible a cualquiera que la use –dijo Tom, dejando la capa sobre el escritorio. El mago sonrió ante la incredulidad y fascinación del capitán Richard Rowland-. Esa, se llama la Capa de Invisibilidad. Por último, le mostraré lo que hace este objeto –añadió, señalando un trozo de madera que lucía completamente ordinario. Pero, para mostrarle su poder, debe ser usted quien la sostenga.

-Parece una varita mágica –dijo el capitán, tomándola con aprensión e incertidumbre acerca de lo que iba a pasar si la blandía siquiera.

-Es una varita mágica –admitió Tom Riddle-, pero no es una varita cualquiera. Sea usted mago o no mago, esta varita lo hará prácticamente invencible para sus enemigos. Yo creía que esa varita servía únicamente para los magos, pero creo estar en lo cierto que un muggle como usted podría manejarla sin ningún problema. La varita se adapta al dueño de éste. Si quiere, puede probarla y confirmar mis palabras. Trate de visualizar el efecto que desea generar y la varita lo hará por usted, claro que existen limitaciones inherentes a su condición de no-mago, pero eso no será un gran impedimento una vez que se acostumbre.

El capitán Rowland alzó la varita, imaginando que transformaba su escritorio en un canguro y la extendió hacia el mueble. Segundos después, lo que eran varios trozos de nogal pulido, ensamblado y barnizado, ahora era un marsupial que brincaba inquieto en la oficina del capitán. Recordando el funcionamiento de la varita y evocó en su mente la forma del escritorio y, segundos más tarde, volvía a ser un mueble con todos los detalles que tenía antes. Tom Riddle sonreía.

-La varita que usted sostiene se llama la Varita de Saúco, el arma mágica más poderosa que existe. Mientras la sostenga en sus manos, jamás será vencido por oponente alguno.

El capitán Rowland dejó la varita sobre el escritorio, su opinión de las supuestas chatarras de magos completamente distinta de antes. Ahora había una expresión de avidez en los ojos del jefe del departamento nacional de inteligencia, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por Tom Riddle.

-Aquellas tres cosas, en conjunto, son llamadas Las Reliquias de la Muerte y, quienquiera que las posea, se convertirá en el Amo de la Muerte, el hombre que no huye de ésta, sino que la acepta y la abraza como si fuera una parte esencial de la vida. Mientras no tema a la muerte, capitán Rowland, las reliquias estarán de su parte y jamás lo traicionarán.

El capitán tenía un brillo en sus ojos que era diferente al que mostraba normalmente cuando trabajaba bajo muchas luces. Era el brillo de la avaricia y la adicción por el poder. Las palabras del Secretario de Defensa parecían estar a años luz de distancia, sus quejas podía escucharlas como si él mismo estuviese bajo el agua. Era lo que Tom Riddle esperaba. Todo el mundo era un potencial adicto al poder y, en cuanto alguien le ofrece una promesa de poder a cualquier persona, estaba casi garantizado que esa persona iba a ceder y podría renunciar a bienes mayores o personas queridas sólo por querer un poco más de poder.

-Creo que… que me quedaré con estas reliquias.

-Como guste –dijo Tom Riddle, como siempre, un paso delante de las circunstancias-. Pero, tiene que darme una prueba de que merece estas reliquias, una prueba que pondrá a prueba su determinación de poseerlas y ser el dueño de un poder incalculable.

El capitán Rowland asintió de manera impaciente. Tom Riddle se relamió de gusto en su interior. Estaba a punto de lanzar al aire una pregunta con carga atómica.

-No es nada, es sólo una pequeñez –dijo el mago, avanzando hacia el capitán y poniéndose a su lado. Después de una pausa tensa, Tom murmuró en el oído del capitán en un susurro ominoso y tétrico-. Si quiere poseer las reliquias de la muerte, deberá permitir que la guerra tenga lugar, capitán Rowland.

* * *

><p>Harry sentía que el anciano le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada. Todo el mundo le decía que aceptara la muerte de su padrino y que no podía quedarse en el pasado recordándolo y Hermione se lo recordaba casi a diario. Pero, sin siquiera esperarlo, un anciano que le recordaba a un maestro muerto le decía que su padrino, a quien la Orden del Fénix por completo y unos cuatro alumnos vieron atravesar ese maldito velo, seguía con vida y se había convertido en el líder del Clan del Dragón. La misma situación se le antojaba más surrealista que el mismo entorno en el cual estaba de pie. La primera respuesta que se le ocurrió a Harry una vez superada la conmoción fue la siguiente.<p>

-¿Me está tomando el pelo?

El anciano soltó una risa estridente que hizo eco en las paredes invisibles de la caverna. Harry se sintió ligeramente sobresaltado.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo el profesor Dumbledore (o al menos a él se parecía) en un tono que podría sugerir que Harry había perdido la cabeza-. ¿Cómo podría yo estar bromeando en una situación por la que en este instante está pasando el mundo mágico? En serio, Sirius Black está con nosotros, en el mundo de los vivos, camuflado bajo el nombre de Warbringer.

-Pero, ¿cómo rayos pudo salir de ese endemoniado velo?

-Esa –rió el anciano-, es una historia que tendrás que pedirle a él que te la cuente. No conozco los detalles, pero creo estar en lo cierto que tuvo que pasar por medio infierno para regresar. Me imagino que sería un buen tópico de conversación cuando te encuentres con él otra vez.

Harry, aunque choqueado con la noticia que Sirius Black seguía con vida, también sabía que debía pasar por las pruebas del Templo del Dragón para saber si era afín a un elemento en concreto o no. Tratando de tragarse la impresión traída por el anciano, se dirigió hacia la laguna de lava y se asomó en el borde de éste. El agujero en el centro estaba rodeado de ardientes sustancias que lo quemarían vivo si ponía siquiera un dedo en la superficie.

-¿Y cómo rayos voy a atravesar esta lava?

El anciano llegó a su lado de forma inadvertida, lo que casi hizo que Harry se precipitara de cabeza hacia la lava.

-¡Casi hace que me mate, profesor!

-Claro que no. Te aseguro que, si hubieses caído al pozo de lava, no sufrirías ningún daño.

-¿Y por qué sería eso? Eso debe estará más de mil grados. Me incineraría al sólo contacto con esa sopa de tomate del infierno.

-Por supuesto que no. Eres un caballero del Clan del Dragón. Te aseguro que podrás caminar como por tu propia casa por encima de ese lago. ¡Vamos! Atrévete. No eran los miembros de la casa Gryffindor valientes y osados. No dejes en vergüenza al pobre Godric.

Harry se puso de pie, mirando directamente al lago de lava. Sus ojos parecía esmeraldas al rojo vivo, brillando con un fuego poco natural, parecía más un ser maligno que un miembro del Clan del Dragón. Y, al fin, después de mucho observar el fluir de la lava, Harry se lanzó al lago ardiente, esperando sentirse como un pedazo de lomo que fuera tirado a una parrilla, pero el dolor no vino. De hecho, no sentía nada en absoluto. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que pisaba la lava sin lacerarse la piel ni nada.

-Pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

-Todos los miembros del Clan de Dragón, sin importar si tienen poderes especiales o no, tienen las características de los dragones, especialmente su sangre. Por esa razón sobreviviste al maleficio asesino de Voldemort, porque sangre de dragón corre por tus venas y te hace un sujeto extremadamente difícil de matar. Eres capaz de soportar fuego lacerante y frío mortal como si nada, porque los dragones también pueden hacerlo.

Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Sangre de dragón corría por sus venas? Entonces, si aquella explicación era cierta, significaba que él era un hombre con características de dragón. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que había algo acerca de aquellas criaturas que nadie en el mundo de la magia sabía. O algunos magos sabían y no deseaban que nadie supiera. Había un gran misterio encerrado entre los dragones, y él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos antes.<p>

Ginny yacía recostaba bajo un charco de su propia sangre, temblando, convulsionando a causa de los intentos de su propio cuerpo por mantenerla con vida. Hermione, desesperada más allá de lo que dictaba su propia razón, ya no gritaba el nombre de su amiga, sino que lloraba en silencio, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre la enorme herida que Ginny tenía en su hombro. Ella iba a morir, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ni por magia podía sanarse esa herida mortal a tiempo, porque la pelirroja ya había perdido mucha sangre. Ella no era capaz de gritar de dolor, porque se encontraba en estado de shock, sus ojos lucían vidriosos y sus pupilas ominosamente dilatadas.

Hermione se preparó para lo peor.

El cuerpo de Ginny convulsionó con cada vez menos fuerza, la vida la estaba abandonando pensaba Hermione, tomando su mano en vano, sabiendo que no le iba a responder, llorando y volviendo a llamar a su amiga por su nombre. Varios minutos estuvo llamándola, sin respuesta de Ginny. Podía imaginar su estado, su corazón, cansado de tratar de mantener el cuerpo de la pelirroja con vida, iba perdiendo fuerza hasta que se detenía por completo. Pero, eso no era lo que sentía Hermione. Podía sentir un pulso renovándose, recuperándose… pero eso era imposible en su definición más sencilla y clara.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

El hombro de Ginny ya no lucía sanguinolento y lleno de músculos rotos, sino que ahora había un pequeño agujero de color marrón que iba cerrándose lentamente. Hermione sintió un apretón en la mano que sostenía la de Ginny y, para su total consternación y alegría mal disimulada, vio que los ojos de la pelirroja la miraban con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara.

-Me salvaste Hermione –dijo su amiga, levantándose y abrazando a la castaña con una fuerza casi sobrenatural-. Tu tristeza me salvó, literalmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo estaba en lo cierto Hermione –dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie e instando a la castaña a que hiciera lo mismo-. Tienes sangre de fénix. Tus lágrimas me curaron y ahora estoy viva gracias a ti.

Y Ginny la abrazó otra vez. Hermione tomaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su mejor amiga sin saber qué demonios decir. La pelirroja se separó un poco de ella e iba a darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento cuando Hermione de repente sintió una pequeña puntada en su cuello, lo que le hizo girar la cabeza y, accidentalmente, besase a Ginny en la boca.

Pasaron dos segundos y ambas se separaron, totalmente desconcertadas por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ninguna de las dos lo imaginó y ambas lo atribuyeron a una suerte de accidente.

-No volverá a ocurrir –dijeron las dos al unísono.

Una fracción de segundo después, Hermione sintió un zumbido que provenía del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Curiosa, extrajo un celular grueso y con antena exterior. La llamada mostraba el número solamente; no identificaba al emisor de la llamada. Un poco nerviosa, Hermione se llevó el auricular a su oreja derecha.

-¿Hola?

La voz del otro lado de la línea era un poco más elevada que un susurro, pero iba cargada con una fuerte sensación de amenaza.

-Señorita Granger. Le queda media hora para estar a menos de dos metros de Harry Potter.

Hermione no respondió por varios segundos, pero la respuesta de ella fue tan amenazadora como el tono de voz del hombre.

-Por favor, quienquiera que sea usted, no juegue conmigo, porque la va a pasar muy mal.

-¡Silencio! Usted no está en posición de exigir demandas –respondió el hombre con una autoridad que dejó muda a la castaña-. Seguramente sintió un ligero pinchazo en su cuello hace un momento atrás. Yo lo hice, pero no se moleste en buscarme, no me encontrará-. Hermione se llevó una mano a su cuello, donde había sentido esa puntada tan extraña. Mientras tanto, el interlocutor siguió hablando-. Acabo de insertarle un micro-explosivo que hará bum en media hora si no se halla a dos metros como mínimo de Harry Potter. Así que le recomiendo que corra hacia él si no quiere decorar el pavimento con sus entrañas, señorita Granger.


	25. Jaque mate

**Capítulo XXV: Jaque mate**

Hermione no sabía si creer las palabras del sujeto que acababa de llamarla por teléfono, pero había algo en el tono de voz del tipo ese que le daba escalofríos, una autoridad que no dejaba espacio para las dudas o los cuestionamientos. Además, el pinchazo que sintió hace breves instantes no fue un dolor común, como cuando a alguien lo pica un zancudo o una abeja. Era, más bien, como si un médico le hubiera puesto una inyección. En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta que algo foráneo había ingresado a su cuerpo; no importaba si se trataba de un explosivo en miniatura o algo más sutil, como un veneno o un vasoconstrictor. Lo que debía hacer en ese preciso segundo era ir al Templo del Dragón para ubicarse a dos metros como máximo de Harry si no quería morir de una forma horrible.

-¿Te ocurre algo Hermione? Estás un poco pálida –observó Ginny, sobándose el hombro recién reconstruido a causa de las lágrimas de la que una vez fuese castaña-. ¿Necesitas algo?

Hermione permaneció en silencio por un rato. Necesitaba pensar, y hacerlo rápido. A sabiendas que debía ir a su lugar de trabajo para llevarse unos cuantos libros que podrían servirle en su afán por entender el catastrófico giro que dieron los acontecimientos, en especial, la repentina revelación de la Orden de Merlín. Sólo conocía un motivo para que la sociedad secreta más poderosa del mundo mágico se quitara su manto de secretismo, y era uno muy aterrador.

La dominación del mundo muggle.

Y la única barrera que existía entre la libertad y el control era la Orden del Fénix y su brazo armado, el Clan del Dragón. Aquello implicaba que la Orden de Merlín tenía en su poder las armas suficientes para derrotar a su adversario más acérrimo en los últimos mil años de historia mágica. De pronto, todos los hechos recientes parecieron tener un siniestro sentido. Parecía difícil de creer que todo este desastre hubiera sido gatillado por tres simples asesinatos ejecutados aparentemente al azar.

-Ginny –dijo Hermione al fin, tomándola del brazo recién curado-, ¿sabes hacer una Aparición Conjunta?

-Sí. Hace siglos que sé hacerla. ¿Por qué?

-Toma mi brazo –ordenó Hermione precipitadamente. Al ver que Ginny se quedaba de pie observándola como si dudara de su salud mental, el tono de su voz se hizo más apremiante-. ¡Rápido! ¿Qué no ves que nos quedan sólo veinticinco minutos?

La expresión de la Auror se hizo más confusa.

-¿Veinticinco minutos para qué?

-Estoy segura que no querrás averiguarlo, claro, a menos que desees ver el pavimento decorado con mis entrañas –gruñó Hermione sarcásticamente, parafraseando las últimas palabras de su interlocutor. Al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga, Hermione la tomó del brazo por su cuenta y, girando sobre sus talones, desaparecieron, dejando atrás un estampido que hizo que muchas cabezas se giraran hacia el lugar que, hasta dos segundos atrás, ocupaban dos jóvenes que protagonizaron un milagro.

Treinta segundos más tarde, Hermione y Ginny irrumpían por las puertas dobles de roble de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional y buscaban el escritorio de la Jefa de Investigación afanosamente. El enorme vestíbulo del edificio estilo renacentista, con columnas dóricas por todos lados y arcos de medio punto salvando la distancia entre las columnas parecía un laberinto de cubículos separados por placas de madera lustrada y barnizada, todas con decoraciones barrocas en los bordes. Dos minutos después, con el aliento disminuido y las piernas pesadas como si estuviesen hechas de plomo, ambas mujeres hallaron el cubículo de Hermione, el cual era sustancialmente más grande que el resto y uno de los lados daba a una ventana amplia con barrotes de metal herrumbroso, desde la cual se podía ver el horripilante tráfico londinense.

-De acuerdo –dijo Ginny, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando con evidente desaliento las incontables pilas de pergaminos, libros y artículos diversos de biblioteca: espátulas planas, pinzas con címbalos de fieltro y guantes de goma. Con un evidente signo de interrogación en la cara de la pelirroja, Ginny se puso los guantes y ayudó a Hermione a apilar libros voluminosos y pergaminos sueltos, todo los cuales parecían tener dos temas recurrentes: "magos" y "origen de la magia".

-Trata de llevarlos con cuidado Ginny –pidió Hermione, quien acarreaba una torre de pergaminos con una facilidad inquietante-. No tienes idea de cuánto me costó encontrar todos esos documentos y me desilusionaría bastante si estropeas uno. Recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo.

Ginny parecía bailarina de danza árabe por la forma en que se movía para tratar de mantener el equilibrio y, al mismo tiempo, sostener esa montaña de documentos. Después de unos cuántos minutos pudo acostumbrarse y seguir el camino de Hermione.

-No podemos aparecernos y desaparecernos con estas cosas encima de nosotras –dijo Hermione y, depositando su torre de libros sobre una mesa cercana, sacó su famoso bolso de cuentas y, con el cuidado y experticia de una avezada bibliotecaria, echó los documentos dentro del bolso y luego introdujo la pila de pergaminos de Ginny. Acto seguido, Hermione cerró el bolso y se lo echó al hombro. Sonrió ante el aturdimiento de su amiga.

-Encantamiento de Extensión Indetectable –dijo Hermione, navegando entre la maraña de cubículos en busca de la salida-. No tienes idea de cuánto nos sirvió en nuestra pequeña aventura de hace tres semanas atrás.

Ginny prefirió quedarse callada. El ingenio de su amiga le llevaba más de dos palmos de distancia y era mejor confiar en el cerebro de Hermione en dilemas aparentemente sin solución. Un minuto más tuvo que pasar para que ambas salieran de la biblioteca y, con otro estampido, no estaban en ningún lado.

Hermione y Ginny aparecieron frente a las moles de puertas que daban acceso a la enorme prisión fortaleza de Azkaban. Les quedaban sólo diez minutos para los fuegos artificiales más espantosos de la vida de Hermione y decidió enviar un Patronus parlante para avisar de su presencia. Ginny le iba a ser de mucha ayuda en lo que se proponían hacer.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron con un estruendoso chirrido y Hermione y Ginny entraron, ambas con un poco de nervios recorriendo sus cuerpos. Uno de los guardias se acercó a paso raudo hacia ellas, ostentando un rostro no muy diferente al de los prisioneros que allí cumplían condena.

-¿Qué desean?

Ginny fue la que tomó las riendas de la situación.

-Soy Ginny Weasley, Jefa de la Oficina de Aurors. Vengo para oír las declaraciones de un tal Yaxley, aduciendo que Pius Thicknesse ascendió al poder mediante juego sucio.

El rostro del gendarme se contrajo como si hubiera tenido que tragar un vaso de leche agria.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, el señor Thicknesse fue elegido para ocupar el cargo de Ministro.

-No me malinterprete –dijo Ginny en el tono más oficial que pudo-. No vengo para desacreditar al nuevo Ministro, sino para recabar cualquier indicio, evidencia o declaración que pueda afectar a su reputación. Es una labor de limpieza, si puede seguirme.

El guardia se quedó reflexionando por unos momentos, durante los cuales Hermione golpeaba el frío suelo de piedra de la prisión con las suelas de sus zapatos. Otros dos minutos que se iban de la vida de ella.

-De acuerdo –dijo al fin el guardia-. En todo caso avisaré al alcaide de su llegada. Por nueva política, todo visitante debe registrarse con dos horas de anticipación para hacer una visita a la prisión.

Hermione y Ginny suspiraron de alivio. Por tensos instantes creyeron que la mentira no iba a surtir efecto alguno en el rígido gendarme que les salió al paso. Por supuesto no tenían ni la más mínima intención de interrogar a Yaxley, puesto que Hermione ya recibió una confesión de su parte. Hermione localizó la celda que contenía la entrada secreta al Templo del Dragón. Consultó su reloj: cinco minutos para la explosión. Ambas amigas entraron en la húmeda celda y, para su alivio, la escalera oculta todavía era visible, lo que significaba que aún se podía tener acceso al templo.

Dos minutos para la explosión. Hermione corría a través de la caverna que hacía de vestíbulo del Templo del Dragón, Ginny la seguía, preocupada por el nefasto destino que tenía su mejor amiga si no llegaba a tiempo al lado de Harry. Y, de golpe y porrazo, muchas imágenes desfilaron por la mente de la pelirroja, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que vieron la aterradora primera plana del periódico, mostrando la repentina e inexplicable muerte de su hermano Ron. Apenas podía creer que estuviese cazando al hombre que más amaba en el mundo por un asesinato que jamás cometió. Y, aunque Ginny estuviese avergonzada de haberlo perseguido como al más vil de los asesinos, un deseo creció rápido en su interior. Quería ver a Harry otra vez, aunque sea ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que tanto la cautivaban.

Treinta segundos para la detonación. Hermione se hallaba entrampada con la entrada. La puerta no tenía cerradura, tampoco tenía una perilla o una anilla que sirviera para abrir la maldita puerta. Aunque golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, el pedazo de madera no cedía. Hermione se convenció a sí misma para que se calmara y tratara de entender qué haría Harry en una situación como esa. Le tomó veinte segundos averiguarlo.

Hermione retrocedió varios metros y luego, emprendió una desesperada carrera hacia la puerta. Ginny trató de intervenir, pues creí que su amiga se había vuelto loca, pero cuando quiso ponerse entre Hermione y la puerta, miró en todas direcciones y su amiga no estaba en ningún sitio, ni en la cercanía ni en la lejanía.

-¡Hermione! ¡Dónde estás!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hermione suspiró hondo, alegre por haber sabido adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo Harry. Pero había un problema muy grave: en toda la extensión del lugar, no podía ver a su amigo por ninguna parte. No tuvo tiempo para reconocer su entorno, porque la cuenta regresiva había llegado a su fin.

Nadie escuchó la explosión que atronó en la enorme caverna iluminada por la luz del sol.

* * *

><p>El capitán Richard Rowland pareció no haber registrado las palabras de Tom Riddle, pero la verdad era que se encontraba conmocionado como jamás se sintió en toda su carrera al mando de la agencia. Nunca en toda su vida estuvo tan dividido como en ese momento: por un lado estaba su trabajo, la seguridad mundial, su infatigable labor para evitar una guerra a escala global y neutralizar en silencio cualquier amenaza; por el otro, estaban esos objetos cuyo poder había quedado demostrado sin un ápice de duda y que lo convertirían en el hombre más poderoso de la tierra. Tendría ilimitadas facultades para evitar cualquier guerra, por muy inevitable que fuese, tendría a sus enemigos de rodillas sin siquiera disparar una sola bala y podría imponer la seguridad sin que ninguna célula terrorista se atreviese siquiera a intentar cualquier clase de desorden. Mientras tanto, al margen de las diatribas del capitán Rowland, Tom Riddle se paseaba alrededor de la austera oficina, con las manos detrás de su espalda, su capa ondulando perezosamente detrás de él.<p>

-No existen el bien y el mal, señor Rowland. Sólo poder… y aquellos demasiado débiles para buscarlo –entonó Tom calmadamente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo, maestro de la persuasión y del engaño. El capitán todavía tenía sus ojos fijos en las reliquias de la muerte, sin siquiera pestañear, aunque sus ojos se irritaran. Las preguntas se multiplicaban dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué pasará si tomo las reliquias? ¿Qué haré con tanto poder? ¿Cómo reaccionará mi familia si me ve con esos objetos? ¿Importa que la guerra siga su curso? ¿Seguiré como Jefe de Inteligencia si le hago caso a Riddle? ¿Permito que las cosas caigan por su propio peso? Tom Riddle parecía ver cada una de las preguntas que se formulaba a sí mismo el capitán Rowland, pero sabía que la persona que tenía delante de él iba a encontrar una sola respuesta a todas aquellas interrogantes.

No importaba. Nada de las preguntas importaba con tal poder de su lado.

Sudor comenzó a correr libremente por la frente del capitán Rowland y éste humedeció sus manos y la camisa que usaba debajo del uniforme. Recordó la cadena de acontecimientos que lo llevó a esa coyuntura.

Todo comenzó con una condenada llamada. El acento del tipo que lo llamó era claramente japonés. Alegaba pertenecer a una sociedad secreta llamada Orden del Fénix y decía que su hija, una pieza crucial de la orden, estaba en peligro, amenazada por otra sociedad secreta llamada Orden de Merlín. De acuerdo con quien lo llamó, la susodicha Orden de Merlín tenía planeado contratar a un grupo de terroristas rusos para asesinarla y echarle la culpa al ejército ruso. Pidió al capitán Rowland que pusiera la mayor protección posible para la hija del empresario japonés que hablaba con el Jefe de Inteligencia y el capitán accedió y dispuso de hombres infiltrados en la inteligencia británica para protegerla.

Pero surgió la amenaza de un atentado terrorista en contra de Cho Chang, la hija del empresario japonés que llamó al capitán Rowland por ayuda y este hombre le recordó al capitán su promesa y él contactó de inmediato con una división secreta del ejército inglés para que siguieran a la mujer. Los soldados pudieron capturar a los terroristas, pero Cho Chang estaba muerta por culpa de la explosión de un vehículo en el cual pensaba escapar. La llamada del empresario japonés no se hizo esperar y, en palabras muy duras, criticó su gestión y le dijo que la muerte de su hija iba a desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Sólo unas horas después, el capitán se enteró de la muerte del Primer Ministro Ruso. La versión oficial atribuyó el atentado a un acto de represalia por la muerte de Cho Chang y el capitán pudo ver, en vivo y en directo, la arenga del presidente ruso y el consecuente incremento de las actividades militares en ese país.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba perdido. El empresario japonés le habló del proyecto Freedom, una empresa en la que el padre de Cho Chang tenía parte, a causa de una millonaria donación a los fondos del departamento de defensa para crear un arma que cambiaría el cariz de la guerra para siempre. Le dijo al capitán Rowland que el proyecto Freedom era capaz de detener los movimientos bélicos de Rusia y podría evitar una catástrofe. El capitán Rowland le hizo caso y ordenó el lanzamiento del satélite, el cual no estuvo exento de dificultades, siendo la peor el ocultamiento de tres misiles nucleares, los cuales fueron lanzados sobre tres blancos y dejaron una devastación horripilante bajo los hongos atómicos que se alzaban en tres naciones diferentes.

Y ahora, el capitán Rowland enfrentaba el más difícil de los dilemas: ¿aceptaba las reliquias y el poder que éstas tenían, o enfrentaba el problema de la forma en que él sabía? El Jefe de Inteligencia sentía que todo esto formaba parte de una pauta secreta que alguien en medio de la penumbra había trazado para él, que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa si aceptaba el poder de las reliquias. Pero, ya era muy tarde para hacer esa clase de preguntas. El daño estaba hecho. El capitán Rowland vio el poder de las reliquias y fue seducido por éstas. Amo de la Muerte, invencible, poderoso, invisible. No obstante, su razón hizo un último acto de desafío. Ese empresario japonés lo engañó, lo guió por un camino de mentiras e ilusiones, alegando que tenía una hija que pertenecía a alguna orden legendaria. Se dio cuenta, en un último hilo de lucidez, que el responsable de todo lo que había ocurrido, de su desgracia y de su lucha por rechazar el poder que un personaje enviado por ese mismo empresario japonés le estaba ofreciendo, era la persona quien lo llamó en un principio. Era un círculo, y el capitán cayó redondo en el ruedo, creyendo que estaba ayudando a evitar una guerra y, al final, sólo terminó siendo el involuntario peón de alguien más, un partícipe, un cómplice de la desgracia que estaba a punto de caer sobre el mundo. Ya no importaba nada más, las condecoraciones en su uniforme no tenían ningún valor, su cargo no tenía relevancia alguna en ese momento. El capitán Rowland, desprovisto de su razón, impotente ante la treta que le jugó un maldito empresario, quien estaba empecinado en que la guerra comenzara a como diese lugar, se puso él mismo a merced del poder. Si existía la posibilidad que los tres objetos que yacían inertes sobre su propio escritorio pudieran reparar el daño que él contribuyó a realizar, entonces estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar el generoso regalo de Tom Riddle, las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su decisión, capitán Rowland?

Tom Riddle estaba expectante, pero aquella emoción no se podía ver en su rostro vacío y sin expresión. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, porque era, más o menos, una repetición de lo que hicieron sus antiguos seguidores para convertirse al mal.

El tono del capitán Rowland fue definitivo.

-La guerra… comenzará. Tomaré las reliquias.

Tom Riddle curvó su boca en una siniestra sonrisa.

_Jaque_ se dijo, mientras observaba como el antiguo Jefe de Inteligencia tomaba los tres objetos y los reclamaba como suyos.

* * *

><p>Harry vadeaba un lago, cansado como jamás estuvo en toda su vida. Había tenido que soportar tres pruebas, tres horrorosamente complicadas pruebas, y ninguna de ellas la pudo superar. Tuvo que adentrarse en un océano de fuego, soportar treinta minutos de pie en el centro de un tornado hecho de lava para tratar de controlar las llamas y hacer que disminuyeran su velocidad, impedir que un volcán descomunal entrara en erupción y, para colmo, impedir que un río de lava se solidificara. Ninguna de las tres pruebas de fuego la pudo superar y salió del vórtice de lava con el rostro lleno de ceniza y algunas pequeñas quemaduras en sus brazos.<p>

No tuvo mucho tiempo de descanso, porque las pruebas de tierra estaban a punto de comenzar y no tendría una segunda oportunidad para hacerlas. Así Harry entró a la caverna y, una vez más, tuvo que soportar unos desafíos horriblemente complicados. Tuvo que tallar una roca enorme con sus propias manos hasta darle la forma de un dragón, y allí quedó, porque no pudo realizar la tarea y la concreción de esa prueba era vital para enfrentar la segunda. Sólo estuvo diez minutos dentro de la caverna y salió de ella manchado con tierra y barro. Pero el descanso no fue muy extenso tampoco, porque debía pasar las pruebas de agua. En el lecho del lago, Harry tuvo que detener un maremoto, también con sus propias manos, después crear un maremoto de tal fuerza que destruyera una isla pequeña y, por último convertir el lago completo en hielo. Harry estaba muy cansado cuando salió del lago y, esta vez, tuvo un rato apreciable para descansar.

Faltaba un elemento que dominar, aunque Harry no pudo dominar ni el fuego, ni la tierra y el agua. El Auror se preguntaba dónde estaba la entrada para ingresar a las pruebas de aire, y caminó hacia el lugar donde pululaban las aves y, estuvo a punto de caer por un precipicio enorme si no fuera por su instintiva reacción.

El suelo parecía estar a miles de metros hacia abajo, y las aves revoloteaban miles de metros encima de éste. Harry pudo ver un remolino, parecido a un tornado, el cual giraba y giraba sin soporte alguno. Supuso que esa era la entrada para enfrentar las últimas pruebas y, seguramente, convertirse en un guerrero ordinario del Clan del Dragón. El único problema era, por supuesto, llegar allá, a un vórtice que estaba a miles de metros por debajo de él, y Harry no tenía ninguna escoba voladora. Por momentos, creyó que no iba siquiera a ser capaz de afrontar las pruebas, pero un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de Harry, y el espíritu Gryffindor se apoderó una vez más de él, y supo lo que debía hacerse.

Harry flexionó las piernas y se arrojó al vacío, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo y las piernas juntas, oponiendo la menor resistencia al aire del que su cuerpo era capaz. El viento silbaba en sus oídos y recordó las ocasiones en las que volaba por los aires en su escoba voladora; era la mejor sensación que podía existir, el aire impactando en su cara, espantando el miedo y sintiéndose libre, más libre que con los pies en la tierra, el torrente de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el sentimiento de felicidad subsecuente.

_No puedo fallar. El aire es mi elemento, es mi naturaleza._ Y Harry seguía cayendo como un bólido hacia el gran tornado, acercándose rápidamente, esperando por las pruebas que seguramente iba a enfrentar en esta ocasión. Y, segundos después, Harry fue absorbido por el tornado y podía flotar en el aire sin ayuda alguna. Una voz incorpórea se escuchó en medio del sonido de los vientos rugientes.

"Con el poder de los vientos debes contender y ganar en fuerza al tornado que te sostiene"

Harry, instintivamente, supo lo que debía hacerse. Lenta y deliberadamente, extendió ambos brazos, y aprovechando su estado de momentánea ingravidez, giró sobre sí mismo en sentido contrario al del tornado, cada vez más rápido, aprovechando la inercia de su propio cuerpo para incrementar la velocidad a la que giraba. Las palmas de sus manos las tenía extendidas, con el fin de empujar el aire alrededor de él y contrarrestar la fuerza del tornado rugiente. Harry se concentró exclusivamente en girar más y más rápido, imaginando las reacciones de su entorno a sus esfuerzos, sintiendo que el tornado iba perdiendo fuerza a causa del remolino que Harry estaba creando con todas sus fuerzas y, al final, cuando el poder del tornado y el poder del remolino de Harry fueron las mismas, el aire se calmó y ya no hubo más soporte para el Auror. Comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia el suelo, miles de metros más abajo. La misma voz que se escuchó cuando Harry fue atrapado por el tornado habló a su oído.

"El poder del aire debes controlar para no caer en el reino de la tierra. Haz que los vientos sean tus alas para conquistar el reino de las alturas"

Harry, guiado por su instinto, nuevamente juntó los brazos y piernas para caer más rápido. Cerró los ojos para sentir el aire circular alrededor de su cuerpo, sentir su fuerza, su poder y ayudarlo a mantenerse en el aire. Pronto se dio cuenta que las corrientes de aire obedecían a sus pensamientos gracias a su comunión con ese elemento y, manteniendo la concentración, ordenó a las corrientes salvajes a que lo sostuvieran y, como por arte de magia, el viento fluyó de forma horizontal alrededor de Harry y ya no siguió cayendo. Ahora estaba volando en línea recta, con los brazos extendidos.

"El aire siempre será tu aliado, no dudes en usar su ayuda para lograr lo que quieres"

Harry no necesitó mucho trabajo cerebral para entender que ahora debía regresar al lugar donde comenzó a enfrentar sus pruebas, o sea, en el gran prado que era el Templo del Dragón. Para eso, debía volar más alto, eso era obvio. También era fácil lo que debía hacerse. Tiró su brazo derecho lo más atrás que pudo y extendió la palma de su mano, dando la cara hacia abajo. Segundos más tarde, extendió el brazo derecho con todas sus fuerzas y Harry se sintió catapultado hacia el cielo, sintiendo el aire fluir alrededor de su cuerpo y ordenando a éste a que lo sostuviera. Un minuto más tarde, Harry emergió del precipicio y cayó impecablemente sobre el suelo, flexionando las rodillas para amortiguar la caída y apoyándose con su brazo izquierdo.

El anciano apareció de forma inadvertida delante de Harry, quien se estaba poniendo de pie y lo tomó por un hombro, mostrando una amplia sonrisa con dientes anacrónicamente blancos.

-Harry Potter –dijo el anciano, sus ojos brillando al sol artificial de la caverna-. Estoy sorprendido. Aunque no pudiste superar las pruebas de fuego, tierra y agua, pasaste con suprema facilidad las pruebas de aire. Parece ser que el aire es tu elemento natural, el medio con el que te sientes más cómodo. Está claro lo que esto significa. Tú eres el Caballero del Dragón de Aire, el cuarto y último elemento.

Harry no tenía palabras para pronunciar. Saber que había logrado superar al menos un conjunto de desafíos lo tenía emocionado. No sería un guerrero normal del clan después de todo; formaría parte de los cuatro caballeros dominantes de los cuatro elementos, los miembros principales del Clan del Dragón.

-Harry Potter, tienes que saber que los cuatro líderes del clan tienen nombres especiales que los distinguen del resto –dijo el anciano, llevando por un hombro al Auror hacia una casucha en el lado noreste del prado-. Ya conoces a Warbringer, el Caballero del Dragón de Fuego, pero también están Tiderunner, el Caballero del Dragón de Agua y Chainbreaker, el Caballero del Dragón de Tierra. Tú también mereces un nombre especial, un nombre que le haga justicia al Caballero del Dragón de Aire. La elección tienes que hacerla tú, pues tengo tres nombres que puedes usar, pero cuando elijas uno, serás conocido con ese nombre para siempre. No podrás volverlo a cambiar.

Harry asintió, dando a entender que comprendía.

-El primer nombre que tengo para ti es… Windwaker.

El Auror negó con la cabeza.

-El segundo nombre es… Skylighter.

Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Supuso que debía quedarse con el tercero, aunque no fuese de su agrado.

-El tercer nombre para ti es… Stormrider.

Harry no supo cómo explicarlo, pero sintió su pecho henchirse de orgullo cuando escuchó el tercer nombre para él. El anciano se dio cuenta que su tercer nombre había dado de lleno en el alma del nuevo integrante del Clan de Dragón.

-Bien, entonces esa es tú decisión final.

-Así es. Mi nombre será Stormrider hasta el fin de mi vida.

El anciano se inclinó ante él.

-Está decidido entonces. El Caballero del Dragón de Aire se llamará Stormrider –anunció el anciano, extendiendo sus manos hacia Harry, quien se quedó quieto, pensando que la persona delante de él estaba haciendo alguna clase de ritual. Hubo un destello cegador, después del cual Harry se sintió un poco pesado. Cuando pudo ver, supo que la razón por la cual se sentía como si estuviese hecho de plomo era que ahora ya no vestía un traje estrafalario, sino que su cuerpo estaba cubierto casi por completo por placas de metal dispuestas en escamas, las cuales se podían mover y adaptar como las aletas direccionales de un avión.

-Ésta –dijo el anciano- es la armadura del Caballero del Dragón de Aire. Está hecha a la medida de tus habilidades y puedes quitártela o ponértela a voluntad. Sólo piensa en quitarte la armadura y éste se ocultará. Llámala dentro de tu mente y cubrirá tu cuerpo inmediatamente. Inténtalo.

Harry cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos, pensando en quitarse las pesadas prendas y, cuando los abrió, su ridículo atuendo de Auror podía ver cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves? Tu armadura vendrá a ti sólo cuando la necesites, de lo contrario puedes mantenerla oculta.

Harry volvió a conjurar su armadura para ver si podía acostumbrarse a moverse libremente con ella. Al palparse los lados, se dio cuenta que tenía dos objetos colgados a un cinturón de cuerpo. Uno era alargado y forrado en cuero de dragón y el otro era duro y de suave contextura.

-Ah, se me olvidó decirte algo acerca de tus armas –dijo el anciano, acercándose a paso raudo hacia Harry-. Lo que tienes a tu costado izquierdo es un cuerno con el que podrás invocar el poder de los vientos en contra de tus enemigos. Windwaker es su nombre y, adivinaste, es uno de los nombres que podías elegir para ti mismo. Los dos nombres que no usaste serán usados para las armas del Caballero del Dragón de Aire. El otro objeto es tu espada. Se llama Skylighter y con ellas podrás usar la fuerza de las tormentas para desatar todo tu poder. Parte de tu entrenamiento para convertirte en un verdadero Maestro del Aire consiste en el uso experto y sabio de las armas que se te dieron.

Harry ocultó su armadura, sintiendo que ya eran demasiadas cosas que debía asimilar antes de empezar su entrenamiento. En ese momento, Harry comprendió que las pruebas precedentes comprendían lo que era la ceremonia de iniciación. Por su parte, hubiera preferido una iniciación más convencional. Pero, mientras caminaba por el prado, buscando un lugar donde asentarse para descansar, vio una pequeña mancha de sangre fresca sobre el pasto. Intrigado, Harry observó detenidamente el suelo pastoso y vio más manchas de sangre, cada vez más grandes. ¿Quién más estaba en el Templo del Dragón? Miró en dirección a la entrada y, con un golpe de horror mal disimulado, divisó una masa sanguinolenta en la distancia. Corriendo con un miedo sin nombre en su corazón, Harry contempló un cuerpo despedazado en varias partes; un brazo en un lugar, una pierna en otro lado y, lo más terrible de todo, una cabeza envuelta en un charco de sangre y otras cosas que le hicieron sufrir un ataque de arcadas. La cabeza estaba volteada hacia abajo y Harry, con una mano, giró la cabeza delicadamente y, un nuevo ataque de arcadas más unos llantos silenciosos reflejaba el terror de la situación.

El cabello de la cabeza sin cuerpo era de un inconfundible color rojo con franjas doradas, los ojos del color de la miel tampoco mentían acerca de la identidad de la persona que yacía, sin vida y desmembrada sobre el prado del Templo del Dragón. Harry sintió la misma angustia que lo envolvió cuando vio a su mejor amiga caer bajo un maleficio asesino antes que él perdiera el conocimiento. Pero ahora sabía que no existía remedio alguno. El cuerpo de Hermione Granger estaba roto y no podía ser reparado por ningún arte mágico.

-¡HERMIONE!

La voz de Harry, aunque cargada con un dolor inconmensurable, sonó más fuerte y poderosa que nunca, tan fuerte que el viento arreció con la potencia de un huracán. Luego, Harry cayó de rodillas delante del ensangrentado cuerpo de Hermione y lloró amargamente por el terrible destino de su mejor amiga. ¿Mejor amiga? Ya no la veía como tal, sino más como lo veía ella a él. Demasiado tarde vino a darse cuenta de lo que significaban aquellas señales de humo cada vez que estaba con Hermione.

_No va a regresar_.

De forma repentina, Harry sintió un calor abrasador y se alejó del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, el cual había comenzado a arder de forma inexplicable y, después de largos minutos, ya no había nada más que cenizas, pero cenizas que ni el viento generado por el grito de Harry podía arrastrar. El tiempo pasaba y las cenizas se removían, reordenándose y tomando una forma extraña. Y, de forma súbita, el polvo se incendió nuevamente con un fuego más ardiente que el mismo infierno, alzándose hacia el cielo y apagándose instantes más tarde.

Harry acababa de contemplar un milagro.

El cuerpo de Hermione ya no estaba roto ni manchado con sangre. Estaba intacto, sin rastros que hubiese sido maltratado alguna vez, vestía las mismas ropas y su cabello volvió a ser rojo con dorado. Harry, impulsado por un extraño instinto, acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Hermione y lo acarició. Su piel era muy suave, como acariciar seda. Y, mientras Harry sentía la suavidad de la mejilla de su mejor amiga, Hermione abrió los ojos y, cuando vio a Harry mirarla, mostró una hermosa sonrisa y sintió sus manos en su mejilla. Desde ese momento ambos supieron la verdad, la razón de tantas incomodidades raras de uno en presencia del otro, la explicación a todos esos sentimientos extraños que parecía circular entre ellos desde que se conocieron.

-Harry.

-Hermione –dijo Harry en un tono de voz extrañamente suave, como si la persona a la que estuviese mirando representara su destino y su felicidad-. Temí lo peor.

Hermione mostró una sonrisa angelical.

-Yo también. Parece que Ginny tenía razón.

Harry la miró sin entender.

-¿Razón sobre qué?

-Tengo sangre de fénix Harry –dijo Hermione, y su voz sonó casi como el canto de un fénix, eliminando la angustia y la desesperación del corazón de Harry-. Ginny recibió un disparo con una bala explosiva y casi la mata. Fueron mis lágrimas de dolor las que curaron sus heridas. No pudo haber sido otra cosa.

-Resucitaste de tus propias cenizas –dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

Hermione asintió. Parecía increíble, incluso imposible, pero los hechos hablaban por sí mismos. Ella era la personificación humana de un fénix, pues tenía todas sus cualidades: cabello rojizo con franjas doradas, lágrimas curativas y podía renacer de sus propias cenizas. También había adquirido la belleza de uno. Mientras tanto, Harry se puso de pie, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Él pudo sobrevivir a un maleficio asesino, cruzó el lago de fuego y pasó por muchas pruebas peligrosas sin otra secuela que una pequeña quemadura en su brazo izquierdo. El anciano se lo dijo: él tenía sangre de dragón.

_"Cuando la bestia dormida tome por asalto a la humanidad y la tenga en sus garras, el dragón y el fénix serán los estandartes que iluminen el camino a la libertad"_ esas eran las palabras que aparecieron en la espalda de Hermione cuando Ginny fue a visitarla a San Mungo. Ahora Harry comprendió que la profecía se refería a ellos, a él y a Hermione pero, ¿cuál era el papel que debían cumplir ambos? Aquello tenía que esperar. Y eso se hizo más cierto cuando Hermione se puso de pie también y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos verdes.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy sintiendo –dijo Hermione, acercándose lentamente a su amigo y tomando uno de sus hombros con una mano-. Es como si ni Ron y Neville existieran y sólo pueda verte a ti. Por eso no puedo creer que mis sentimientos sean éstos. Siento amor, y lo siento por un hombre al que no puedo amar.

-¿A qué te refieres Hermione? –Harry estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso-. ¿Estás diciendo que me amas pero que no puedes hacerlo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y, como tú me dijiste una vez, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad con un romance, ni menos con un noviazgo –dijo Hermione, acercándose más aún a Harry. Sus pechos se rozaban-. Pero ahora, siento que no puedo, por ningún medio, dañar nuestra relación. Has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me has protegido, te he ayudado y juntos hemos salido de las situaciones más difíciles. Es natural lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, pero me parece increíble que mis verdaderas emociones se manifestaran tan tarde. Pero, pasara lo que pasara, nosotros estábamos destinados a… a enamorarnos.

Harry sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba refiriendo Hermione, pero él no se sentía como si estuviese enamorado de Hermione. Era verdad que se sentía atraído por ella hasta cierto punto, pero decir que sentía amor por su mejor amiga era una exageración.

-No es por bajarte de la nube Hermione, pero yo no estoy enamorado de ti –dijo Harry, tratando de alejarse de su amiga, pero ella lo sostuvo firmemente por los hombros y se acercó más. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban juntos.

-¿Quieres apostar?

Hermione, en un movimiento tan sutil que Harry no lo percibió, rozó con sus labios los de su amigo y luego presionó más fuerte, transformando el acto en un beso. Hermione tomó ambas manos de Harry y las guió hasta su cintura y, como ella esperaba, él no la soltó, sino que hizo más fuerte y firme el abrazo. Ambos estuvieron un momento indeterminado besándose, sin que ninguno de los dos soltara al otro y, de un momento a otro, ambos cayeron al suelo herboso, perdiendo el control y rodando por el pasto, hasta que Harry ganó la pequeña batalla y aprisionó a Hermione contra el suelo y, respirando agitadamente, fue desabotonando la blusa de su amiga, lentamente, sin prisas. Ella no reaccionaba, sólo aferraba a su amigo por el cuello mientras que Harry apartaba la prenda y acariciaba con un dedo la suave tela del sostén rojo que Hermione usaba bajo la blusa.

-¿Qué esperas?

Harry iba a sumergirse en los pechos de Hermione y sentir la piel de seda de su amiga, cuando unos golpes de madera con tierra les hicieron recapacitar y ambos se pusieron de pie, Hermione arreglándose apresuradamente la blusa y agarrándose la nuca en señal de vergüenza y Harry sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas de Auror. El anciano se acercaba a ambos, con un rostro serio.

-Stormrider. Creo que es tiempo que esta muchacha se vaya de este lugar. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no pueden convivir con integrantes del Clan del Dragón, ni mucho menos formar parejas. Es la ley.

Harry asintió levemente, como no queriendo comprometerse mucho con su gesto.

-Se supone que los integrantes del Clan del Dragón son los protectores de la Orden del Fénix, por eso, si uno de los protectores toma como pareja a un guardián, la seguridad de la Orden del Fénix queda comprometida y se expondrán a ser destruidos por las viles manos de la Orden de Merlín, la cual lo único que desea es el control sobre toda la humanidad, en especial, sobre los muggles.

Harry y Hermione pusieron rostros de visible decepción, porque la escena de hace un rato atrás demostró que las palabras de ella eran ciertas, que ella y Harry estaban enamorados y que llevaban mucho tiempo en ese proceso, desde tercer año para ser exactos. Mirándose tristemente, Hermione se alejó de Harry, hacia la puerta que conducía a la salida del Templo del Dragón y Harry susurró un "te quiero" a su amiga antes que su figura desapareciera por la puerta.

-Bien, Stormrider, es hora que comiences con tu entrenamiento –dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa que pretendía borrar la melancolía de Harry, no consiguiéndolo para nada-. Tienes que aprender a dominar los poderes del aire si quieres servir de mejor forma a tu amiga.

* * *

><p>Una esbelta figura se vestía después de una noche de sexo salvaje con un hombre como veinte años mayor que ella. Pero aquella escena, lejos de ser un encuentro casual, se trataba de una de las tantas aristas de un plan impecablemente elaborado. Ella no se acostaba con hombres por placer o por amor; para ella, esas cosas no existían, la hacían más débil ante la gente y no podría complacer los designios de la persona para la que trabajaba y, en consecuencia, no recibiría la generosa cantidad de dinero que cobraba por sus servicios.<p>

-Dios, eres una tigresa –decía el hombre de mediana edad, tirando sobre el lecho un fajo de billetes de alta denominación-. ¿Volveré a verte otra vez?

La prostituta lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Depende –dijo, poniéndose los zapatos y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes tomar los billetes que el hombre le dio a modo de propina-. Puede que sí, puede que no. Soy un alma errante y nunca estoy en el mismo lugar por más de dos días.

El hombre pareció no escucharla.

-Te llamaré –aseguró el hombre con voz trémula. La chica no le hizo caso y salió del dormitorio por su propia cuenta.

Sin embargo, cuando esa persona salió de la mansión, no lucía como antes, ni menos como una prostituta. Ya no era atractiva, había vuelto a ser la chica poco agraciada que siempre fue, pero estaba orgullosa de su maquiavélico cerebro, capaz de concebir los planes más sutiles y retorcidos. La chica sacó un celular de su cartera y marcó el mismo número de siempre.

-¿Hola?

-Está hecho. Tengo la información.

Se oyeron risas en la línea.

-Bien hecho, señorita Parkinson, la felicito. ¿Puede decirme quién es el hombre?

Pansy hizo una pausa teatral antes de hablar.

-Según mi fuente, la ceremonia se hará dentro de dos semanas. Toda la Orden estará presente y algunos altos dignatarios también asistirán. El líder de la Orden, o en este caso, la líder, deberá asistir por obligación, porque ella es el centro de la ceremonia.

-¿Y de qué se trata esa ceremonia?

Pansy se relamió de gusto. Ese era uno de sus puntos fuertes: el chismorreo.

-Es básicamente un casamiento –dijo la morena, claramente emocionada por estar haciendo lo que más le gustaba-. El líder de la Orden debe desposar a uno de sus integrantes para asegurar la solidez de la orden. También averigüé que la líder de la orden parece que no va a querer casarse después de todo. Me di cuenta hace años ya.

El jefe pareció preocupado. La líder de la Orden del Fénix era de directa importancia para él.

-¿Cuál es la situación?

-Ella… está enamorada de alguien más, alguien fuera de la orden… alguien del Clan del Dragón.

El jefe pareció complacido.

-Entonces tenemos la oportunidad perfecta para separar a la orden del clan –dijo el jefe de Pansy, visiblemente emocionado por la concreción de sus planes más importantes-. Mi hombre ya dio el primer golpe y tú darás el segundo. Quiero que te infiltres en la boda y disemines el rumor que un miembro del Clan del Dragón quiere pretender a la líder de la Orden del Fénix. Así, la protección de la orden caerá y podremos aniquilarlos de una vez por todas y dominar el mundo sin enemigos que nos desafíen.

Pansy oyó el clic que marcaba el final de la conversación y guardó el celular en su cartera. El final estaba cerca. Faltaba el paso final y más importante de la operación, separar a la Orden del Fénix y el Clan del Dragón para siempre. El primer golpe ya había sido asestado; eso significaba que Tom Riddle logró convencer al capitán Richard Rowland de poseer las Reliquias de la Muerte y asegurar el inicio de la guerra. Ahora faltaba dividir a las dos entidades que podían evitarla y la Orden de Merlín alcanzaría su mayor objetivo. El último movimiento ya estaba dictado y lo único que faltaba era cantar victoria.

_Jaque mate_ se dijo Pansy, riendo en su interior. _El mundo será nuestro._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos de esta historia tan compleja y truculenta, en los cuales se sabrá cuál es la gran mentira que se vendió a magos y muggles por igual y el desenlace de la silenciosa batalla entre la Orden del Fénix y la Orden de Merlín. De paso, quiero desde ya agradecer a todos quienes han comentado y han seguido esta historia, pues sé que éste no es un fanfiction convencional y que aborda géneros que no son demasiado populares en esta página.

Un saludo desde… bah, desde donde ustedes quieran.

Gilrasir.


	26. Bajo una tormenta de fuego

**Capítulo XXVI: Bajo una tormenta de fuego**

Hermione salió a regañadientes del Templo del Dragón, pensando una y otra vez en aquel impulso de pasión que protagonizó con Harry sobre el prado. Le había gustado mucho, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo respondió de igual manera que ella en ese breve juego romántico. Pero aquellos pensamientos fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por la presencia de Ginny, quien esperaba junto a una de las estatuas de dragón que flanqueaban la entrada al templo. Observaba a Hermione detenidamente y la expresión soñadora en la cara de su amiga no pasó desapercibida para la ex jefa de la Oficina de Aurors.

-Hermione. ¿Qué pasó dentro del templo? ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida, si los treinta minutos ya pasaron?

La aludida no respondió de inmediato y su rostro se tiñó de un vergonzoso color escarlata. Ginny pareció suponer lo peor, pero no dijo nada y se acercó a su amiga, tragándose el ponzoñoso sentimiento que acababa de aparecer dentro de ella con mucha dificultad.

-¿Qué pasó? Cuéntamelo Hermione.

Ella dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos para que el rubor desapareciera y pudiese sentirse más cómoda. Cuando habló, sin embargo, lo hizo con un pequeño temblor en la voz, lo que la traicionó.

-Cuando entré… no pude ver a Harry por ningún lado. Era un lugar extraño; era una caverna, pero estaba iluminada por un sol eterno y había una caverna, una laguna de fuego y un lago enorme. Lo último que escuché fue un estampido antes de perderme en la nada. Luego, sentí un calor poderoso que me inflamaba el alma y parecía que me elevaba hacia el cielo, pero no me estaba moviendo y… después de un destello que casi me lastima la vista, estaba mirando a Harry.

Ginny, en medio de su desconcierto y asombro, supo que la narración de Hermione confirmaba el hecho que su amiga tenía sangre de fénix y la llamó _thoronarí_, Águila de Fuego. No supo qué la motivó a llamarla así, como si alguien más le hubiese puesto palabras en su boca. El hecho era que Hermione estalló en pedazos gracias al explosivo en miniatura que un desconocido alojó en su cuello y, como si de un milagro se tratarse, renació de sus propias cenizas. Pero no todo había sido bueno, porque el sonrojo de su amiga le dijo que algo más ocurrió dentro del Templo del Dragón, algo que sabía que no le iba a gustar para nada.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

Hermione se vio sorprendida y, saltando de la sorpresa, encaró a Ginny y contó el resto de la historia.

-Harry y yo conversamos un rato antes que un señor que se parecía mucho a… Dumbledore nos interrumpiera. Ese anciano casi me sacó a patadas del templo, llamando a Harry "Stormrider" y diciendo que un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, o sea yo, no podía estar dentro del templo y que no podía emparejarme con ninguno de los integrantes del Clan del Dragón ya que pondría en peligro la seguridad de la orden. Tuve que salir, de todos modos, no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

Ginny no estaba contenta con la historia de Hermione, porque podía notar que su amiga se puso roja nuevamente. Algo estaba ocultando y quería saberlo, aunque se arrepintiera más tarde.

-Hermione. Siento que no estás siendo totalmente sincera conmigo. Vamos, ¿qué más ocurrió dentro del templo? Porque no creo que hayas tenido una mera conversación con Harry.

Hermione se puso aún más roja si cabe. ¿Tan evidente eran sus sentimientos? No obstante, no quería contar a Ginny la breve escena de pasión que protagonizó con Harry, porque sabía que su amiga no se lo iba a tomar bien. Podría haber aceptado que su ex novio no iba a regresar a su lado, pero eso no le impedía sentir cosas por él aún.

-Bueno… Ginny… no… no creo que quieras saberlo. No quiero causarte más dolor.

La pelirroja sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón. Así que ocurrió algo más dentro del Templo del Dragón. Hermione, su mejor amiga, se atrevió a entretenerse un poco con Harry, aunque Ginny creía que sólo se trataba de besos inocentes o caricias dulces. No se atrevía a pensar que Hermione pudiera ir más lejos con él.

-Cuéntamelo de todas formas. ¿De verdad piensas que me vas a causar dolor lo que hayas hecho con Harry? –Ginny estaba mintiendo, pero simuló no afectarle, como si tratara de enterarse de un buen chisme.

-De acuerdo –accedió Hermione, aunque temía arrepentirse de causar más daño de lo esperado-. Harry y yo conversamos, pero no de cualquier cosa. Me sentía extraña, como si Ron y Neville no hubiesen existido nunca, con sólo mirar a los ojos verdes de Harry. Te tengo que admitir que vengo sintiendo esto desde que estaba en tercer año y estoy segura que Harry diría lo mismo. Hemos estado a punto de dejarnos llevar tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Y, creo que ésta fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Nos dejamos llevar, aunque Harry no estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, pero él siguió mis pasos y… nos amamos, por un momento. Harry estaba dispuesto a tocarme donde jamás me había tocado alguna vez cuando el anciano nos interrumpió.

Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar, Ginny se sintió rara. No quería estar enojada, porque no había razón para estarlo, pero eso no impidió que sus manos se comprimieran en puños y se pusiera colorada de la rabia. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Hermione, en la penumbra del vestíbulo de roca, no podía darse cuenta que su amiga estaba recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no estallar como el Vesubio, por lo que se acercó Ginny y trató de ponerle una mano en su hombro, un gesto amistoso, pero la pelirroja apartó su mano con violencia.

-Pero… Ginny.

Su amiga no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, le dio la espalda a Hermione y se alejó unos metros de ella. Hermione salvó la distancia entre ella y Ginny y trató, una vez más, de confortarla, pero la pelirroja solo se distanció más. Una última vez, Hermione intentó hacer entrar a su amiga en razón y, esta vez, Ginny habló, pero sus palabras no decían nada de la amistad que existía entre ambas hace minutos atrás.

-Eres una aprovechadora Hermione –dijo la pelirroja, tratando de tranquilizarse, sin conseguirlo-. ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a Harry, cuando él debe estar pensando todavía en nuestra separación? ¡Ni siquiera le das tiempo para que se recupere! ¿Qué no ves que todavía siente cosas por mí?

Hermione se tambaleó ante las amargas palabras de Ginny. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que se conocían, la pelirroja habló con tanto dolor y tanta amargura en contra de ella. Hermione no sabía qué palabras decir para aliviar tal sufrimiento, porque ella nunca tuvo la intención de herir a nadie, ni menos a su mejor amiga, solo por amar a Harry.

-Te juro, Ginny, que no pude evitar que esto ocurriera… y estoy segura que Harry tampoco pudo hacerlo. Simplemente… sucedió. Así pasan estas cosas del amor. Te juro que tampoco quise que esto pasara tan pronto, porque pensé que él debía de estar tratando de superar su separación contigo. Te estoy diciendo la verdad Ginny. Nunca quise lastimarte por esto… te lo juro.

Ginny permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, quizá tratando de decidir si su amiga estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Pero, por mucho que procesara las palabras de Hermione, sentía que tenía sangre en el ojo por culpa del atrevimiento de quien se llamara hace pocos minutos atrás "amiga". Esas palabras, las palabras que Hermione pronunció para excusarse, eran aquellas que todos decían para eximirse de haber engañado a alguien, estúpido clichés que no hicieron otra cosa que extender el abismo que se abrió entre ambas mujeres. Y, aunque Ginny no quería separarse definitivamente de Hermione, supo que su amistad estaba dañada y jamás sería la misma relación.

-Puede que sea verdad –dijo la pelirroja con una voz monocorde, carente de expresión-, puede que estés hablando realmente con el corazón, pero eso no remedia el daño que hiciste. ¿Qué no ves que todavía estoy devastada porque Harry no está conmigo? ¿No ves que todavía mi amor por él es grande? Si al menos te hubieras atrevido a confesarme tus sentimientos hacia Harry, quizá te hubiese dicho que esperaras un poco más, que esperaras a que tanto Harry como yo nos recuperáramos de nuestras heridas. Pero no lo hiciste, me ocultaste tus sentimientos por Harry y, seguramente no se lo dijiste a él tampoco. No puedo creerlo, Hermione, por Dios. Ahora no sé qué pensar.

Hubo silencio después de las lamentaciones de Ginny. Hermione no se atrevía a abrir la boca por miedo a meter más la pata en el fango. No se escuchaba nada, como si ambas mujeres tuvieran los oídos tapados con cerilla. Al final, fue Ginny la que habló, en un tono definitivo, perentorio.

-No quiero que me busques Hermione, no quiero que trates de contactarte conmigo de ninguna forma. Estoy dolida con tus acciones, pero no te odio por eso. Sólo necesito tiempo a solas para pensar y aceptar esta nueva cadena de acontecimientos.

Hermione se vio obligada, de alguna forma, a hablar.

-Pero, Ginny. No te entiendo. ¿Por qué haces esto, si ya no eres la novia de Harry? Actúas como si todavía él estuviera contigo, como si él todavía te amara. Pensé que estabas demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo siquiera a los ojos. ¿Sabes qué? Yo creo que tú lo quieres tener de vuelta y por eso actúas de esa forma.

Ginny no esperó esas palabras provenir de la boca de Hermione, porque no eran otra cosa que la verdad. Era cierto que la pelirroja tenía una secreta esperanza que Harry la volviera a aceptar en sus brazos y ser lo que fueron antes, aunque todavía sintiese una vergüenza insoportable cada vez que veía a su ex novio, pero esta vez se sentía preparada para enfrentar sus miedos y recuperar el corazón de Harry. Y, aunque no lo quisiera en un principio, estaba comenzando a ver a Hermione como una rival más que como una amiga.

-Puede ser –admitió Ginny, ahora su voz vibrando de emociones-, pero no es menos cierto que tú también deseas a Harry, y mucho, a juzgar por cómo hablaste hace poco de cuando estuviste con él.

Hermione no perdió la calma. Su mente estaba entrenada para resolver conflictos con frialdad, e iba a aplicar la misma doctrina en contra de su mejor amiga. Además, todo lo que le ocurrió en los últimos días le había enseñado una valiosa lección.

-Sí, es verdad que deseo a Harry con todo mi latiente corazón, pero no pretendo desearlo más que tú. Además, Harry Potter, aunque sea un hombre de ensueño, un hombre que puede ser capaz de cumplir todos mis sueños, deseos y fantasías, no es el último hombre de la tierra. Vendrán más hombres que me enamoren. Recuerda que ya he perdido a dos amores y de forma irremediable: uno está muerto y otro está loco más allá de toda curación. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas a Ron y a Neville? Los dos me enseñaron que no debo rendirme si pierdo en la guerra del amor y, si pierdo a Harry porque él te prefirió, ten por seguro que seguiré adelante. Cualquiera sea la decisión de él, la voy a aceptar, me favorezca o no.

Ginny rió. No podía creer que su amiga estuviera siendo tan ingenua.

-Vaya, has caído bajo Hermione. Yo, a diferencia de ti, voy a poner todo mi empeño en que Harry vuelva a ser mío, haré que vuelva a enamorarse de mí y me perdone por todos los agravios que le hice. Yo, a diferencia de ti, tomaré la iniciativa, me la voy a jugar por él, cosa que tú no harás.

Hermione no perdió la cordura. Ginny podía ser más atractiva y tener más armas a su favor para volver a conquistar a Harry, pero ella tenía más experiencia en la difícil materia de las emociones y los sentimientos que cruzaban las mentes de las personas cuando se enamoraban.

-Es verdad, tú tienes más ventajas que yo para conquistar a Harry, pero no es menos cierto que ambas sentimos las mismas cosas por él. Tampoco quiero decir que no haré nada para ganarme su corazón. Sólo tomaré otro camino, más lento pero más seguro.

-¡Ha! Para cuando llegues a tu destino, ya estaré casada con él y ya será muy tarde para ti –dijo Ginny, un pequeño dejo de agresividad insinuándose en su voz. Hermione no dijo nada. Simplemente se dirigió a la salida del vestíbulo, rumbo al primer piso de la prisión de Azkaban.

-¿Sabes Ginny? Me harías muy feliz si logras recuperar el corazón de Harry. De verdad espero que lo consigas. –Hermione sonrió antes de decir sus últimas palabras-. Eso se llama amistad.

Y ella desapareció por las escaleras, dejando a Ginny confundida en la oscuridad del vestíbulo de piedra.

* * *

><p>Las olas mecían el enorme crucero de batalla que navegaba por las rebeldes aguas del Océano Ártico y empapaban la cubierta y los cañones, dificultando el discurrir de los marineros. La proa metálica rompía con facilidad el espumoso mar, pero el buque se zarandeaba de un lado a otro y se hubiera volcado si no fuese por el excelente sistema de mamparos del que disponía el crucero. El cielo estaba nublado y nubes negras parecían brotar sin cesar desde el norte, el inmisericorde norte.<p>

En lo alto de la torre más alta del buque, en el puente, el capitán del crucero observaba directamente al frente a través de los ventanales mojados por las gotas de agua que se producían al romper el mar con la quilla del buque. Sabía la razón de por qué tenía que atravesar un océano temperamental y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de defender su patria de cualquier amenaza. Y cuando supo que el Primer Ministro Ruso fue asesinado, él fue uno de los primeros en hacerse a la mar para cobrar venganza, aunque más que venganza, se trataba de una acción natural, porque el Primer Ministro de su país era un héroe para el capitán del crucero que ahora se dirigía a tierras inglesas, encabezando una flota de tres cruceros, un portaaviones y cinco destructores. Ellos representaban la punta de la lanza de una flota mucho más grande, las cuales esperaban en los puertos de la Madre Rusia, rogando por una excusa para salir a la lucha y teñir con sangre inglesa los mares del norte.

-Cinco grados a estribor –ordenó el capitán Iván Borodin al timonel. El radar mostraba unos cinco o seis puntos blancos en el extremo izquierdo de la pantalla. Borodin sabía que no había navíos rusos patrullando en ese sector y las imágenes por satélite confirmaron sus sospechas, pero también traían nuevas inesperadas. Porque los puntos que el capitán veía en la pantalla del radar no eran otra cosa que fragatas inglesas estacionadas en el camino de la flota rusa. La razón de porqué estaban esos navíos allí, Borodin no lo sabía, pero el simple hecho que no se movieran significaba que podían estar montando guardia para prevenir un ataque por parte de ellos, los rusos.

-¿A qué distancia están los puntos?

-Según telemetría, están a cincuenta millas náuticas de nuestra posición –respondió el técnico encargado de manejar el radar.

-Preparen las armas. Todo el personal en posición de combate. No quiero que nos tomen desprevenidos –ordenó el capitán Borodin por el intercomunicador. Las alarmas sonaron en todos los rincones del crucero de batalla, emitiendo alaridos electrónicos y casi haciendo sangrar por los oídos a los tripulantes. Los estrechos pasillos, los comedores, los camarotes y el puente se llenaron de una luz roja intermitente y viciada, incitando a los tripulantes a prepararse para un inminente combate naval.

-Treinta millas náuticas para contacto señor –informó el técnico al capitán.

-Treinta grados a babor –ordenó Borodin y todos se aferraron de lo que pudieron, porque el crucero se inclinó hacia la derecha de forma inesperada e intensa, bamboleándose a causa de la fuerza de las olas. Diez minutos después, el capitán juzgó que ya tenían espacio para dar un amplio giro y ponerse en posición de ataque, dio una nueva orden al timonel.

-¡Noventa grados a estribor, giro amplio!

El viento y las olas impactaban la quilla con fuerza brutal, pero el casco del crucero ruso estaba diseñado para resistir las inclemencias del Océano Ártico y partía el mar con facilidad. Además, las armas que cargaba a bordo el buque eran lo último en tecnología armamentística, capaces de "ver" al enemigo incluso con niebla espesa.

-¿Distancia a las fragatas?

-Veinte millas náuticas señor –respondió el técnico.

-Media marcha –ordenó el capitán Borodin al timonel e, instantes más tarde, se podía sentir la ligera desaceleración del buque a medida que el crucero trazaba un amplio arco de norte a sur de modo que cuando las fragatas inglesas estuvieran a tiro, el crucero mostrara su lado de babor a los enemigos, permitiendo un mayor área de ataque e infligir el mayor daño posible.

-¿ETA?

-Veinte minutos, más menos dos minutos.

-Carguen las armas. Esperen a mi señal para abrir fuego –dijo el capitán Borodin, esperando tomar por sorpresa a las fragatas inglesas.

Veinte millas más al oeste, un sudoroso técnico señalaba unos puntos blancos que acababan de aparecer por el noreste, nueve para ser exactos. El capitán de la fragata insignia de la marina británica, un hombre de barba blanca y espesa llamado James Carpenter estaba muy inquieto con las noticias. Eso venía a significar que el almirante Wheeler tenía razón con respecto a la invasión rusa, pero aquello no mejoró su humor para nada. Ahora eran sus acciones las que iban a determinar el curso de los siguientes acontecimientos, si iniciarían la guerra o no.

Debía tomar una decisión.

La flota rusa ahora estaba a quince millas náuticas de distancia y todavía se acercaban. El capitán Carpenter sabía que si cargaba las armas y lanzaba un ataque preventivo, los rusos saldrían en manada a la refriega… y aquella no era la mejor solución con las cosas tan tensas. Si optaba por no hacer nada, había dos posibilidades; o los rusos se aprovecharían de la situación y los aniquilarían o se darían cuenta que no estaban armados y no atacarían. Pero, en la experiencia del capitán, cuando existía cierta incertidumbre acerca de las intenciones del enemigo, siempre era mejor disparar primero y preguntar después. No obstante, también sabía el capitán adónde iba a llevar aquella acción, y no le gustaba el panorama que ello implicaba.

Carpenter tomó una decisión.

No haría ni lo uno ni lo otro. Optó por una solución intermedia, una combinación de ambas alternativas antes barajadas.

-Preparen las armas. Blanco, cincuenta grados a babor. Desplieguen bandera blanca.

Los oficiales miraron al capitán Carpenter con un signo de interrogación en sus caras.

-¿Bandera… blanca, capitán?

-Eso dije, teniente Hill –replicó el capitán-. Quiero que los rusos vean que no somos una amenaza pero, si tratan de aprovecharse de nuestra inactividad, estaremos listos para el combate.

Los oficiales vacilaron por momentos antes de obedecer y retirarse a sus posiciones. El capitán Carpenter se acercó a una central de radio, tomó el micrófono y entregó sus órdenes de forma tranquila y perentoria, como era su estilo.

-Atención a todo el personal, atención a todo el personal. Estamos en alerta roja, repito, alerta roja. Preparen todas las armas, toda la tripulación debe estar en sus estaciones de batalla dentro de cinco minutos. Repito, estamos en alerta roja, preparar todas las armas, tripulantes en sus respectivas estaciones de batalla en cinco minutos máximo.

La fragata pasó de estar en un turbulento sopor a un estado de total efervescencia en tan solo tres minutos. El capitán Carpenter dio aviso a las demás fragatas y, en breves instantes, las seis embarcaciones esperaban a la flota rusa, la cual haría su aparición dentro de cinco minutos. La tensión era palpable y, pese al frío imperante en el Ártico, no pocos sudaban bajo sus ropas. Esto era lo que el almirante Wheeler esperaba, más o menos.

-Tenemos las últimas imágenes de satélite de la flota rusa –dijo uno de los oficiales de comunicación del puente-. Según los escáneres termales, son nueve embarcaciones en total, tres cruceros, un portaaviones y cinco buques menores, presumiblemente destructores o fragatas.

-Nos superan en número y en poder de fuego –dijo el capitán Carpenter, tomando las imágenes y observando los puntos que representaban a los buques de la flota rusa-. No creo que podamos con ellos si se deciden a atacarnos. Comunícate con el almirante Wheeler e informa de la situación. Es posible que estas imágenes también estén en sus manos pero quiero que envíes un reporte de todas formas. Necesitamos más fuerzas para enfrentar a los rusos.

El oficial de comunicaciones se puso manos a la obra y el capitán observó por unos binoculares térmicos el horizonte, buscando alguna fuente de calor en medio de la lluvia y la oscuridad del norte. Nada se podía atisbar en la lejanía. Carpenter se retiró al fondo del puente, pensando en la mejor forma de enfrentar una situación desfavorable. _Tienen un portaaviones_ se dijo, desesperación cundiendo dentro de su cabeza. Había sido entrenado para superar esa clase de situaciones y para enfrentar la muerte con la cabeza fría pero, de alguna forma, había algo en el escenario que no le permitía reaccionar con frialdad. No sabía si eran las nubes negras o el hecho que no podía ver al enemigo o si éste tenía la intención de atacar, pero había algo que no le dejaba pensar con contundencia.

-Enemigos a dos millas náuticas –dijo el técnico del radar.

El capitán observó nuevamente a través de sus binoculares térmicos y, esta vez, pudo divisar unos puntos naranjos acercándose desde el noreste, como lo había indicado el radar. No podía asegurar que fueran nueve los navíos, pero se podía ver claramente la gran masa del portaaviones con sus cazas de combate. Un crucero de batalla encabezaba la flota, sus cañones desviados hacia el oeste y, en un relampagueo de razón, el capitán Carpenter supo las intenciones del enemigo. Recobró el ánimo de inmediato ahora que sabía los movimientos de su oponente.

-¡Timonel! ¡Todo adelante, veinte grados a estribor!

Los enormes motores de la fragata cobraron vida y el barco comenzó a moverse, ganando aceleración lentamente, rumbo hacia las demás fragatas, las cuales hicieron las mismas maniobras.

A menos de dos millas náuticas de distancia, el capitán Borodin observó la pantalla del radar y se dio cuenta que los seis puntos al oeste de su posición se estaban moviendo hacia el norte, ganando velocidad todo el tiempo. Aquella inesperada situación hizo que sus maniobras de ataque no sirvieran de nada. Pero un buen capitán sabía adaptarse a los movimientos del enemigo y actuar en consecuencia. Y, en el terreno de la improvisación, el capitán Iván Borodin era un dios.

-Timonel, treinta grados a babor, todo adelante.

El aludido hizo lo ordenado y el aumento de velocidad del crucero hizo que varios de los tripulantes se agarraran de lo que pudiesen. Las olas ya no eran tan altas y el navío ya no se mecía con tanta violencia. Los otros dos cruceros, los cinco destructores y el portaaviones que, por orden del capitán Borodin, se iba a quedando atrás, siguieron al navío líder. La flota rusa estaba a menos de quinientos metros de las fragatas inglesas, las cuales intentaban retroceder hacia el oeste, hacia sus tierras. Eso no importaba. Borodin sabía que los navíos enemigos tardarían un tiempo en enfilar las proas hacia la dirección deseada y, para cuando lo hicieran, serían presa fácil para los cañones de los cruceros y los destructores.

-Blancos a trescientos metros. Están apuntando sus cañones hacia nosotros.

-¿Y el estado de nuestras armas?

-Noventa grados a babor, proyectiles cargados y listos.

El capitán Borodin esperó a que las fragatas inglesas estuvieran borda con borda. El momento había llegado.

-Fuego a todas las baterías.

Una sinfonía de estampidos llenó la cubierta del crucero y unos fogonazos en la distancia indicaban que los demás navíos también disparaban sus armas. Trescientos metros más allá, unas explosiones veladas dijeron al capitán Borodin que los proyectiles alcanzaron el blanco deseado. Una pared de llamas y estallidos brotaron de la cubierta de la fragata más cercana y unos estampidos a la distancia le dijeron que éstas también trataban de atacar a los cruceros, pero sus cañones eran de corto alcance y sólo uno impactó en la cubierta de uno de los cruceros, abriendo un boquete en el suelo. El capitán Borodin apenas sintió el temblor.

-Abran fuego a las demás fragatas. Húndanlos a todos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, las seis fragatas inglesas se consumían en llamas y se sumergían en las frías aguas del Ártico para jamás regresar a la superficie. Varios botes salvavidas flotaban perezosas en el mar pero el capitán no ordenó ninguna acción en contra de quienes se salvaron.

_El frío los matará por nosotros_.

* * *

><p>A miles de kilómetros de las malogradas fragatas, una imagen de satélite era depositada con manos trémulas sobre la oficina de un nervioso almirante Wheeler. El comandante en jefe de la marina británica examinó detenidamente las imágenes a todo color, las cuales mostraban una enorme extensión azul salpicada con franjas grises que se perdían en la parte inferior de la fotografía. El almirante Wheeler supo que ese era el lugar en el cual las fragatas hacían guardia frente a la amenaza rusa y suspiró de indignación al darse cuenta que los seis navíos fueron hundidos por esos malditos rusos.<p>

-¿A qué hora fueron tomadas estas imágenes?

-Hace diez minutos señor.

El almirante Wheeler estaba conmocionado. El capitán Richard Rowland tenía razón después de todo. ¿Por qué rayos no hizo caso de sus advertencias? Era cierto que tenía un deber para con su país, pero no era menos cierto también que debía ser criterioso y saber qué acción tomar frente a una situación determinada. Pero sabía que nada de eso importaba ahora; los rusos hicieron un acto de guerra e Inglaterra tenía la obligación de responder de igual manera.

-Quiero que te comuniques con el Secretario de Defensa, el Primer Ministro y el Consejo de Guerra –dijo el almirante Wheeler a su ayudante-. Hay una declaración de guerra que firmar.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba agradecida de poder respirar aire puro nuevamente. La atmósfera de Azkaban siempre conseguía sofocarla y hacerle sentir que era una prisionera también. También estaba perturbada por la discusión que tuvo con Ginny: ¿cómo pudo haber pasado eso? Entendía que su amiga no fuese capaz de soportar la ausencia de Harry en su vida, pero debía entender que él sentía cosas diferentes por una persona distinta. Era verdad que deseaba ver feliz a Ginny y al lado de Harry, pero también pudo darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amigo cuando casi sucumbieron a la pasión en el Templo del Dragón. No obstante, eso tenía que esperar. Había asuntos más urgentes a mano y no tenía tiempo para pensar en cosas del corazón con tanto desastre ocurriendo a su alrededor.<p>

Un resplandor rojizo se podía ver a la distancia. Hermione podía jurar que se dirigía hacia ella y, en consecuencia, no hizo ningún movimiento, preguntándose qué iba a pasar a continuación. El brillo se hizo más intenso a medida que se acercaba, sin margen de duda, hacia Hermione y ella se dio cuenta que era un ave que aleteaba lentamente el que emitía ese fulgor dorado y entendió que el animal era un fénix con alas de gran envergadura. Parecía llevar un rollo de pergamino en sus patas. El fénix se posó encima del hombro de Hermione, quien no se sintió incómoda para nada y extendió una de sus patas.

Hermione tomó el rollo y lo extendió. Era una carta de aspecto oficial. Una invitación. De parte de la Orden del Fénix. Intrigada, leyó su contenido, sintiéndose cada vez más desconcertada y aturdida a cada momento.

_De: Orden del Fénix_

_Para: Hermione Thoronarí_

_Mat: Ceremonia de casamiento_

_La saludamos cordialmente y le comunicamos que usted se encuentra cordialmente invitada a una ceremonia de iniciación de un nuevo miembro de la orden. Además, le comunicamos que debe presentarse en el Palacio del Fénix lo más pronto posible pues requerimos de su presencia para otra ceremonia de carácter crucial para la continuidad de nuestra sagrada orden. Según las leyes que rigen esta congregación, el líder de la orden, vale decir, usted, tendrá que contraer matrimonio con uno de los miembros de la orden para asegurar la cadena de conocimiento que nosotros custodiamos. Le rogamos que se dé prisa para concretar con estos asuntos rápidamente, pues la mayor amenaza a nuestra orden se ha revelado al fin para destruirnos._

_ De nuevo, rogamos por su rapidez y por su comprensión._

Hermione, cuando terminó de leer, tenía una expresión ausente en su rostro, como si acabara de ver fallecer a alguien. Había olvidado por completo que ella era la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix y, según sus propias investigaciones, el líder de la orden, o sea ella, tenía que encabezar cualquier ceremonia, por minúscula que fuese. Pero lo que la tenía más confundida y alarmada era el hecho que debía casarse con otro miembro de la orden, supuestamente para preservar la cadena de saber que mantenía en secreto la congregación. Y, ahora que estaba leyendo la carta, retrocedió una semana en el tiempo, cuando ella investigaba las ruinas del Cáucaso, buscando el mítico Templo del Dragón. Recordó que tropezó con unos antiguos manuscritos hallados en ese lugar, los cuales hablaban de los rituales, ceremonias y fiestas que eran consideradas tradicionales dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Y, entre las tradiciones principales estaba el matrimonio de la cabeza de la orden con uno de los miembros de ésta. Los requisitos eran bastante explícitos: tener diez años como mínimo en la orden, ser un mago de sangre mestiza y, lo más importante, no tener ninguna clase de relación previa con el líder de la orden. Hermione entendió que la naturaleza del casamiento era puramente pragmática y no tenía nada que ver con amor o con afecto, pero ella también recordaba que podía entregar su corazón a un segundo miembro de la orden si así lo deseaba el líder. Pero, y esto hizo que el corazón de Hermione se encogiera dolorosamente, las leyes que regían la orden decían claramente que no podía tomar como pareja a un integrante del Clan del Dragón, puesto que podría poner en peligro la supervivencia de la orden y la expondría a sus enemigos, entre los cuales se podía contar la temible Orden de Merlín.

Hermione dobló la carta y se la llevó al bolsillo de sus vaqueros, recién dándose cuenta de un nuevo problema. La carta mencionaba un lugar llamado el Palacio del Fénix, pero ella no tenía ni la más leve idea de dónde se encontraba ese lugar, pues no aparecía en ninguna de sus investigaciones.

-Sígueme, Hermione Thoronarí.

La aludida miró en todas direcciones para saber de dónde rayos provenía esa voz, tan musical y a la vez tan perentoria, pero Hermione estaba tan perdida como un Bowtruckle en un desierto.

-A tu izquierda –habló nuevamente la voz.

Hermione miró en esa dirección y contempló al fénix que le trajo la carta, el cual todavía clavaba sus garras en sus hombros, sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Un segundo más tarde, todo cobró sentido para ella. Hermione también era un fénix y podía entender el lenguaje de sus pares y, si no estaba equivocada, tenía todas sus cualidades: lágrimas curativas, renacer de sus cenizas… soportar enormes cargas y, por supuesto, volar por los cielos.

El fénix tomó vuelo y se alejó hacia el norte y Hermione, sintiéndose tan ligera como una pluma, se elevó en el aire y se dio cuenta que tenía alas de un plumaje con colores similares a sus cabellos. Se había transformado en un fénix también. Dando un buen impulso a sus alas, siguió a su par, elevándose hacia el cielo, sintiéndose liviana, libre, podía sentir el viento acariciar sus alas, revolviendo amablemente sus plumas, ardiendo como el mismo sol. Todas sus preocupaciones las dejó en el suelo y, por una gloriosa media hora, no le importó no estar con Harry ni su rivalidad con Ginny ni todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en el país.

Hermione se dio cuenta que su guía iba disminuyendo la altura, dirigiéndose hacia un pico montañoso con numerosas cuevas en la parte más alta de éste. Una mirada más atenta por parte de Hermione le dijo que había muchas aves de fuego dando vueltas alrededor de la cima. La montaña era la más alta de una cadena montañosa que se extendía hasta el mar, picos coronados de nieves eternas que refulgían al sol que se escondía por el occidente. El fénix que guiaba a Hermione se introdujo en la cueva más grande y ella siguió al ave, el cual cayó con sus patas sobre el suelo rocoso. Así fue como Hermione llegó a Ered Thoronar, las montañas de las águilas de fuego y puso pie en el interior de la más alta torre helada de la extensa cadena montañosa. Una enorme puerta de acero bruñido se interponía entre Hermione y el Palacio del Fénix, llamado Barad Nársil, la Torre del Sol y la Luna. Hermione avanzó con paso incierto hacia las puertas, pero éstas se abrieron antes que ella llegara a éstas y un enorme vestíbulo se reveló ante los ojos de la recién llegada. Pero la estancia no se encontraba vacía después de todo, porque mucha gente se aglomeraba en el centro del vestíbulo, el cual parecía haber sido excavado del interior de la misma montaña, pero no se notaba en absoluto, porque las paredes eran tan lisas que no parecían rocas de montaña. Muchos pilares de piedra se elevaban hasta el techo abovedado y los candelabros estaban hechos de oro, pero lo extraño era que no ardía ninguna llama en éstos, sino que las piezas de oro labrado que colgaban del techo parecían emitir una luz propia.

Una voz hizo saltar a Hermione y la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Bienvenida, Hermione Thoronarí. Bienvenida a Barad Nársil –dijo uno de los hombres más cercanos a la recién llegada. Vestía una toga de un rojo intenso y su cabello era dorado y largo-. ¿Tuvo dificultades para encontrar nuestra guarida?

Hermione tardó más de diez segundos en responder. Aunque supiera que ella era la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix, no estaba acostumbrada a que la recibieran de esa forma tan formal y con tantas reverencias, porque todos los presentes estaban arrodillados delante de Hermione y, por un momento, estuvo a punto de decirles que no era necesario hacerlo, pero recordó que ella encabezaba una de la sociedades secretas más influyentes del mundo mágico y no dijo nada hasta que su bienvenida hubiese sido comunicada.

-No, no me fue difícil hallar el lugar. Un fénix me indicó que lo siguiera y volé hasta acá.

Los presentes olvidaron por instantes permanecer de rodillas y se pusieron de pie, desconcertados y asustados.

-¿Volando?

-Sí. No sé qué ocurrió pero, de alguna manera me transformé en un fénix y seguí a mi guía, el fénix que me entregó la carta de parte de la orden. Créanme que no sé cómo lo hice.

Hermione hablaba como si hubiese hecho algo malo, pero los presentes volvieron a caer de rodillas, pronunciando repetidamente la palabra _nárwen_. Hermione no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que querían decir con nárwen, pero parecía ser que era un título que acababan de darle a ella. Decidió preguntar, aunque sonara poco respetuosa.

-Disculpen, ¿qué significa nárwen?

El hombre de la toga roja se puso de pie, pero siguió un poco encorvado y le temblaban las manos como si sufriera el mal de Parkinson.

-Hermione Thoronarí. Nárwen quiere decir "Doncella de Fuego". Es un título que no hemos usado en más de mil años, desde la fundación de la Orden del Fénix. Aquel nombre se lo damos a cualquier líder de género femenino que tenga las cualidades de un fénix. Y, por lo que nos ha contado y, por su cabello, podemos afirmar que usted es una descendiente en línea directa de la fundadora de la Orden del Fénix, quien se llamaba Nárwen.

Hermione hubiera preferido no preguntar. Saber que ella descendía directamente de la fundadora de la Orden del Fénix le producía una extraña sensación en su espalda, como si sudor corriera por el interior de su piel. Sentía escalofríos también, porque todo ese tiempo, vale decir, los siete años que pasó estudiando en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que podía tener tan alto destino. Si Harry supiera todo eso, quizá tuviera deseos de desistir de ganarse su corazón.

-Hermione Nárwen Thoronarí –dijo el hombre de la toga roja, emoción visible en cada arruga de su cara-, por favor, venga con nosotros. Tenemos su habitación lista en la parte más alta de la torre. Esperamos que sea de su agrado. También hallará ropas más adecuadas para su rango dentro de la Orden.

Hermione siguió con creciente sentido de desorientación al hombre de la toga roja, subiendo unas escaleras de caracol interminables. La recién llegada se preguntaba a cada segundo cuántos pisos tendría esa condenada torre y porqué rayos tenían que instalar su dormitorio en la punta de Barad Nársil. Hermione ya sentía las gotas de su cansancio mojar sus ropas y la incomodidad se hizo casi insoportable e iba a rogar por un respiro cuando el anciano delante de ella se detuvo frente a una puerta en cuyo frente había una forma que a Hermione le era muy familiar.

Una mariposa.

-Annon Parma –anunció el anciano de la toga negra-. El Portal de la Mariposa. Ésta será su habitación, Hermione Nárwen. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Hermione abrió la puerta y tuvo que hacer visera con su mano derecha, porque la luz del sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas sin vidrios, amplias y con coronamiento arqueado. El techo era abovedado, igual que el vestíbulo, incontables pisos más abajo y una araña con los mismos candelabros que brillaban con luz propia. La habitación en general parecía estar construido a la antigua, con pilares de piedra, el suelo cubierto con adoquines tallados con tal habilidad que reflejaban el techo de la habitación y, en el fondo, una cama blanca con dosel. Incluso la madera de la cual estaba hecha la cama era blanca. El suelo, sin embargo, tenía un agradable color azul zafiro veteado de celeste.

-Estoy en el cielo –dijo Hermione, en el momento en que un brillo intenso, diferente al sol, se vio hacia el sur. Ella no sabía cuál era la fuente de ese resplandor, pero no le importó mucho. Cansada a causa del vuelo, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa, se tendió sobre la cama y, minutos más tarde, durmió sin sueños que la molestaran, sin saber que el brillo en el sur indicaba el comienzo del fin de las aspiraciones de la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

><p>Caos total.<p>

Cuerpos por doquier, escombros todavía caían del cielo y humo negro tapaba el cielo. Ginny Weasley apenas pudo escapar de la infernal bola de fuego que desintegró todo en un radio de diez kilómetros. La pelirroja recordaba ver una estela de humo precipitarse hacia la ciudad y hacer añicos edificios, calles, personas y animales con diabólica indiferencia, pero no podía explicar quién rayos lanzó un misil nuclear sobre Londres. Ginny podía ver gente tambaleándose en la ruinosa penumbra, arrastrándose sobre el pavimento, mujeres acarreando a sus niños en actitud protectora, personas arrodilladas delante de cuerpos sin vida, llorando y exclamando al aire, protestando por una explicación para tamaña calamidad. Ginny se puso de pie y se alejó del radio de la explosión, buscando algún televisor que le dijera el nombre del responsable de tanta destrucción.

Mientras la pelirroja deambulaba en medio de la gente, pudo ver un edificio que parecía no haber sido afectado por el grotesco estallido y Ginny supo que se trataba del Ministerio de la Magia. Más allá, seis cuadras hacia el oriente, se podía atisbar las ruinas de San Mungo, de las cuales escapó no hace mucho. Caminó diez cuadras más y pudo oír los retazos de noticias escapando de las ventanas abiertas de muchas viviendas, todos tratando de entender qué rayos pudo haber pasado para que un mensajero de muerte y destrucción asolara todo el centro de Londres.

-Según imágenes obtenidas a través de satélites militares, el misil nuclear parece haber sido lanzado desde el mar, a unas setecientas millas náuticas de la costa este de Inglaterra. No se sabe a ciencia cierta quién es responsable del ataque, pero un reporte proveniente del cuartel general de la marina inglesa dice que seis fragatas que hacían ejercicios de combate en el Ártico fueron hundidos por la vanguardia de una flota rusa que avanzaba hacia costas inglesas. –El anunciador hizo una pausa y se escucharon unos papeles siendo manejados. Segundos más tarde, la voz del presentador de noticias volvió a escucharse, esta vez con una nota más seria en su voz-. Señores televidentes, tenemos noticias de último minuto. Según nuestras fuentes, el Primer Ministro acaba de firmar una declaración de guerra en contra de Rusia. Se está dirigiendo a la nación en estos instantes. Veamos las imágenes.

Ginny escuchó un breve y denso silencio antes que las palabras del Primer Ministro resonaran en sus oídos.

-Ciudadanos de Inglaterra. Hemos sido testigos de una acción brutal e inmisericorde en contra de nuestra nación. La nación rusa, deliberadamente y sin provocación alguna, se atrevió a atacar nuestro territorio con fuego y armas nucleares. Tratamos, por todos los canales pacíficos, de aseverar al presidente ruso que nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con el asesinato del Primer Ministro Ruso, pero ellos hicieron oídos sordos a nuestras demandas. En su arrogancia y orgullo, se atrevieron a destruir las vidas de personas que no tenían nada que ver con todo esto. Por estas impías acciones, el estado ruso deberá responder y, aunque sea por las armas, vengaremos la sangre derramada sin razón. Por eso, desde este momento en adelante, ordeno que toda Inglaterra se declare en estado de guerra.

En todo el país, en todos los televisores de la nación, en los cuales hace horas antes la gente veía "Convictos en vivo", las palabras del Primer Ministro hacía vibrar los corazones de las personas, mientras las imágenes del centro de Londres se transmitían incesantemente por las pantallas de televisores en ciudades, pueblos, aldeas, puertos y aeropuertos de todo el país, enardeciendo las almas de los ingleses, animándolos a vengar a todos los muertos en ese brutal ataque. Parecía ser que la sed de batalla de los antepasados de los ingleses, la raza nórdica de los vikingos, iba a ser saciada una vez más, brillando más fuerte que nunca.

Ginny Weasley sintió un estruendo en lo alto, por sobre el humo levantado por la funesta explosión, y vio una pléyade de estelas delgadas surcando el cielo a gran velocidad y en todas direcciones. La pelirroja supo, en ese momento, que las palabras del Primer Ministro iban a ser ciertas, pues aviones de combate volaban en las alturas con alas de acero y corazones de metal, rumbo a la batalla, preparándose para morir por su país.

La guerra había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>He recibido, no quejas, sino que dudas acerca de esta historia. Es natural que las haya, porque esta historia tiene un alto grado de complejidad y es natural que algunos lectores se sientan desorientados y perdidos en medio de la narración. Es verdad, de acuerdo con lo que me han comentado, que existen cabos sueltos en esta historia que por el momento suenan inexplicables, pero les digo ahora que, en los próximos dos capítulos se aclararán las dudas que persisten sobre esta historia. Prometo no decepcionarlos.

Un saludo a los lectores que opinan y leen y siguen esta historia.

Gilrasir.


	27. La majestad del engaño

**Capítulo XXVII: La majestad del engaño**

La vista era hermosa desde la punta de Barad Nársil.

Hermione no pudo dormir, si bien descansó bastante bien de su vuelo como fénix desde la otra punta del país. Estaba de pie frente a una de las ventanas, admirando el impresionante panorama de la noche en lo alto de las montañas, bajo un manto de estrellas claramente visibles. Hermione, cuando despertó, vio un armario blanco con puertas decoradas con mariposas que se asemejaban inquietantemente al gráfico del Atractor de Lorenz. La curiosidad volvió a atenazarla y abandonó la ventana, dirigiéndose a pasos lentos hacia el mueble, preguntándose qué clase de ropa encontraría dentro, aunque una cosa tenía por segura: no hallaría vaqueros o camisetas roqueras dentro.

Hermione abrió el armario y, con un gesto de resignación, contempló muchas túnicas, capas, vestidos de muchos colores y sandalias con borlas. _Olvidé que estoy en una maldita sociedad secreta_ se dijo ella mientras buscaba algo que no fuera tan fuera de ese mundo. Después de varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, extrajo del armario un vestido de un color celeste pálido bordado con líneas plateadas que formaban arabescos raros entre los pliegues del vestido. Sobre éste, colgaban dos cintas del mismo color, muy largas y que parecían unirse por la cintura en lados contrarios. Hermione tenía una vaga impresión de cómo luciría con aquel estrambótico traje pero, encogiéndose de hombros, juzgó que era el mejor que encontró y procedió a desvestirse, quitándose una por una sus sucias prendas y tirándolas sin ninguna elegancia al suelo, hasta que sólo su ropa interior quedó cubriendo su anatomía. Mirándose en un espejo, Hermione apenas podía creer que tuviera gustos tan atrevidos con la lencería, sobre todo con la prenda inferior. Después se preguntó si sería decente llevar esas ropas junto con el vestido que iba a ponerse ahora. _Al diablo_ se dijo Hermione y se enfundó su nuevo atuendo, pero lo que no pudo anticipar fue la comodidad del vestido; se sentía como si no vistiera nada en absoluto. Las cintas que colgaban de éste se elevaron por su propia cuenta y dibujaron un arco por sobre los hombros y se juntaban en un nudo con forma de Atractor de Lorenz en medio del cinturón de seda, el cual era de un color más oscuro que el resto del vestido y otra vez en el mismo punto, pero por su espalda, de forma que, vista de frente, Hermione lucía como una especie de homenaje al Atractor de Lorenz. Pero lo más raro era que el estilo de su cabello también cambió. Ahora lucía liso y caía hacia atrás, dejando dos mechones gruesos de cabello dorado cayendo a ambos lados de sus mejillas. Hermione se miró al espejo y creyó que sólo le faltaban las orejas puntiagudas para lucir exactamente como un elfo pero, con una sonrisa, juzgó que creció mucho en belleza y se imaginó la cara de impacto que pondría Harry al verla con ese aspecto. Ella era una mujer con un atractivo promedio antes que ocurriera todo eso, pero ahora, bien podría ser Miss Gran Bretaña con mucha holgura.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-Hermione Nárwen. ¿Está lista?

La aludida estaba perdida.

-¿Lista para qué?

-Para la ceremonia de iniciación del nuevo miembro, ¿recuerda?

-Ah, sí… ya estoy vestida.

Hermione abrió la puerta y vio al hombre de la toga roja con las manos juntas y una expresión rayando en el nerviosismo dibujándose en su cara. Cuando quien esperaba del lado de las escaleras vio a la líder de la Orden del Fénix, lució como si estuviese sufriendo un paro cardíaco. A ojos del acólito en jefe de la orden, Hermione lucía casi divina, como si la mismísima creadora de la orden estuviera frente a él.

-La… la ceremonia se… se… se realizará en… en… en la… Sala del Eclipse… Hermione Nárwen.

-¿Le ocurre algo señor?

El hombre parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla, por ello, en lugar de lucir como un enfermo mental, se quedó en silencio y guió a Hermione escaleras abajo hasta una entrada de piedra con una puerta igualmente de piedra, pero de mármol y más lisa. Requería de tres hombres para abrirla, pero la magia también estaba presente en Barad Nársil y bastaron dos palabras por parte del acólito en jefe para que la enorme pieza de mármol se hiciera a un lado y revelara una hermosa sala en penumbra, una tenue luz plateada haciendo visibles los detalles de la estancia. Dos hileras de columnas con capiteles perfectamente tallados con formas de aves de fuego se perdían hacia el fondo de la sala, las paredes estaban pintadas con paisajes que recordaban a los alrededores de la montaña en la cual fue construida la torre, pero no eran pinturas ordinarias, pues aves volaban en las pinturas y las nubes se movían bajo un crepúsculo que arrojaba sombras sobre los muebles, las sillas y las columnas. Al final de la sala, una estructura similar a un anfiteatro se hundía seis escalones bajo el suelo de la estancia y un altar de piedra con bordes dorados se alzaba en el centro.

Hermione entró a la Sala del Eclipse, acompañada de su acólito en jefe, dándose cuenta que la estancia estaba lleno de gente, hombres y mujeres vestidos con capuchas de colores diversos. Las mujeres se podían diferenciar de los hombres porque sus cabellos se derramaban fuera de sus capuchas. Hermione se dio cuenta que debía ser una tradición de la Orden del Fénix que las mujeres debían usar el cabello largo, pero ignoraba el motivo, por lo que le hizo la pregunta a su acompañante.

-Bueno, la Orden del Fénix es una organización matriarcal. Aunque el líder de ésta puede ser un hombre, tiene que ascender a través de los diferentes niveles de la orden en secuencia. Mientras tanto, una mujer puede obtener el liderazgo de la orden desde prácticamente cualquier nivel. La prueba es usted. –El acólito hizo una pausa para mirar a los presentes, buscando al nuevo miembro. Cuando lo vio, siguió hablando con su líder-. La Orden del Fénix es una congregación de magos que honra a la mujer por sobre todas las cosas y, como sabrá más tarde, el secreto que custodiamos tiene mucho que ver con nuestra visión de la mujer. Las mujeres en esta orden usan el cabello largo porque el cabello largo es sinónimo de belleza y feminidad.

Hermione, más que sentir que sus dudas fueron aclaradas, se sentía como si acabara de entrar en una especie de congregación dentro de la cual se venerara a la mujer. Y, al ver a las personas reunidas en la Sala del Eclipse, Hermione se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría de éstas eran mujeres.

-Está todo listo, Hermione Nárwen –dijo uno de los acólitos.

La aludida, cada vez más nerviosa y sin una endemoniada idea de cuál era su rol en esa ceremonia, avanzó hacia el anfiteatro, descendiendo a través de unas escaleras talladas en medio de los grandes escalones de medio metro de altura y, siguiendo a su lógica, se posicionó delante del altar, esperando a que los asistentes se juntaran en el colosal anfiteatro. Una sola persona no tomó asiento junto a los demás y permaneció de pie, frente al altar y a Hermione, quien no podía verle la cara al sujeto a causa de su capucha y la penumbra natural del lugar. Los demás esperaban, expectantes y la pobre Hermione no tenía idea de cuáles eran los procedimientos necesarios para llevar a cabo un ritual de iniciación. No obstante, algo inexplicable ocurrió mientras la líder de la orden trataba de inventar algo acorde con una ceremonia de iniciación, como si alguien invisible le pusiera palabras en la boca y, de repente y sin esperarlo, supo lo que venía a continuación.

-De rodillas, compañero de sabiduría –dijo Hermione con una voz tan diferente a la suya propia que sintió escalofríos por momentos, después de los cuales se sintió más tranquila-. Un nuevo mundo has encontrado, nuevo conocimiento te será encomendado, pero hay un precio que debes pagar por él. ¿Aceptas el reto?

Como era la costumbre, cada nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix debía entregarse a la voluntad de ésta sin saber cuál era ese precio que debía pagar, y lo debía hacer sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. La persona frente a Hermione asintió lenta pero deliberadamente con su cabeza.

-¿Juras mantener nuestro secreto de esa manera?

El sujeto asintió levemente.

-¿Incluso bajo amenaza de muerte?

La persona repitió el gesto

-¿Juras usar nuestro conocimiento con sabiduría y justicia?

El hombre volvió a asentir.

-Recuerda, que tus juramentos no son hechos a la ligera. Si traicionas nuestro secreto a otros, traicionado serás y la muerte hallarás. Si usas el conocimiento que te obsequiamos para tu beneficio y sólo para tu beneficio, la codicia te consumirá y la ruina te encontrará. Acércate, joven aprendiz.

El hombre se adelantó y se puso justo frente al altar. Hermione alzó una mano hacia el techo y todo se oscureció, ni un solo sonido podía escucharse en la sala. Los demás quedaron aislados de Hermione y el nuevo integrante de la orden.

-Extiende tu brazo derecho.

El hombre obedeció. Hermione también hizo lo mismo y sacó su varita, empuñándola con su mano izquierda. Ahora, el brazo de Hermione estaba entrelazado con el del hombre.

-¿Juras mantener nuestro secreto de esa manera?

-Lo juro.

Una hebra luminosa envolvió ambos brazos.

-¿Incluso bajo amenaza de muerte?

-Sí.

Otra hebra se enroscó con la primera, también rodeando ambos brazos.

-¿Juras usar nuestro conocimiento con sabiduría y justicia?

-Lo juro.

Y un último hilo de luz serpenteó entre las otras dos, formando una especie de red que cubría el brazo de Hermione y el del recién llegado, para luego desaparecer. La oscuridad se desvaneció, quedando la penumbra habitual de la sala y los sonidos de los demás volvieron a escucharse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Hubo una pausa tensa. Uno de los testigos, un hombre que vestía una capucha azul, parecía estar muy atento a las siguientes palabras que serían pronunciadas, como si saberlo fuese una pieza crucial para lo que vendría a continuación.

-Mi nombre, Hermione Nárwen… es Janus Huntington... y soy su pretendiente para casarme con usted.

* * *

><p>Cientos de kilómetros más al sur algo parecido a lo que experimentaba Hermione le estaba ocurriendo a Harry, con la diferencia que eran otras las circunstancias y otra la ceremonia. Harry se hallaba al frente de muchos guerreros con armaduras y espadas, encarando al líder del Clan del Dragón, el Caballero del Dragón de Fuego, Warbringer… o mejor dicho, su propio padrino, quien de forma inexplicable logró sobrevivir a ese condenado velo. Detrás de él, en asientos de mármol blanco, estaban sentados los otros dos miembros más poderosos del clan. Uno de los asientos estaba libre.<p>

-Stormrider –dijo la voz potente y clara de Warbringer-. No sólo eres un guerrero del Clan del Dragón, sino que también eres el Caballero del Dragón de Aire. Grandes poderes tienes y, por eso, grandes responsabilidades tendrás. Recuerda las dos grandes virtudes de cada guerrero. ¡Repite conmigo las siguientes palabras, y guárdalas en tu corazón, no en tu mente!

Harry tomó aire.

-¡Con valor defenderé el conocimiento que guardan los custodios y con valor protegeré a las personas que mantienen vivo su secreto!

Harry repitió las palabras que Warbringer recitó y alzó Skylighter hacia el cielo cuando hubo terminado, algo que el anciano le dijo que hiciera cada vez que pronunciara cualquier juramento, una costumbre muy arraigada entre los guerreros principales del clan.

-¡Con sacrificio mantendré los ideales de este clan y con sacrificio obedeceré los deseos de esta orden y honraré este juramento hasta el día en que yo muera!

Harry volvió a repetir las palabras recitadas por Warbringer, pero esta vez no alzó su espada al cielo, sino que dijo otras palabras, emotivas y a la vez poderosas.

-¡Pero seré más leal a los deseos de mi corazón que a la voluntad de este clan y, si tengo que morir para verlos consumados, con valor y con sacrificio daré mi vida para ver mis deseos cumplidos!

Y esta vez Harry alzó Skylighter una vez más hacia las nubes y la punta de la espada refulgió a la luz del sol artificial del Templo del Dragón. Warbringer frunció el ceño ante la acción de Stormrider y ambos miembros sentados en los sitiales de mármol se inclinaron hacia delante, observando detenidamente al nuevo y último miembro del "Círculo de los Elementos", el grupo de cuatro guerreros, el cuarteto de maestros de los elementos de la naturaleza y la cabeza del Clan del Dragón.

-Creo que al fin estoy entendiendo algunas cosas –dijo Chainbreaker, el Caballero del Dragón de Tierra, un hombre con una barba blanca y ojos marrones, sabio como las edades del mundo y fuerte como el elemento al que controlaba-. La profecía va rumbo a su cumplimiento. Stormrider no es como los demás caballeros de aire que le han precedido. Algo muy poderoso siente en su corazón y es la razón por la cual late con tanta fuerza y la razón por la cual pronunció esas palabras.

-¿Será amor? Porque los miembros superiores del Clan del Dragón, como nosotros, no tenemos derecho a sentir, ni menos amor. Somos guerreros, no amantes.

-Puede ser. Pero hay algo que hace distinto a Stormrider –repuso Chainbreaker con voz grave-, algo especial, algo que no he visto en tal vez demasiado tiempo. Recuerda que este muchacho fue capaz de rechazar el espíritu de Voldemort gracias a su amor por los demás. Quizá es eso lo que hace de Stormrider alguien especial.

-Pero rompe con los principios e ideales más básicos del Clan del Dragón –contradijo Tiderunner en una voz limpia y cristalina, como cuando el agua cae en pequeñas cascadas en un riachuelo-. Stormrider, sea o no especial, juró atenerse a los principios de este clan y deberá cumplir ese juramento, o morir.

-No obstante, también juró hacer caso a los deseos de su corazón antes que a nuestros ideales y, si más no recuerdas, alzó su espada después de hacer ese juramento –dijo Chainbreaker pesadamente-. También juró pagar con su vida si fuese necesario. Por eso digo que un sentimiento muy poderoso debió manifestarse en el corazón de Stormrider, algo que lo haya impulsado a hacer ese juramento.

Tiderunner no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar a Stormrider guardar su espada y encarar a Warbringer. Chainbreaker siguió hablando.

-No importa lo que digas Tiderunner, Stormrider ha elegido un camino diferente al de nosotros y nosotros no podemos intervenir en éste. Quizá lo aleje del clan, quizá no, pero una de las ideas centrales del clan es el libre albedrío. Las elecciones de nuestros guerreros son sagradas y no tenemos el poder de alterarlas; sólo el dueño de sus decisiones puede hacerlo, y creo que Stormrider sabe eso.

A metros de los dos caballeros de honor del clan, Warbringer decidió que el juramento heterodoxo de Harry era válido, dado que no transgredía ninguna de las ideologías centrales del Clan del Dragón, aunque tuvo que admitir que era un giro inesperado y potencialmente peligroso, puesto que no podía adivinar cuáles eran los deseos del corazón de Stormrider. Decidió posponer aquellas ideas para enfocarse en lo que era importante.

-Stormrider ha pronunciado su juramento y, en consecuencia es, de ahora en adelante, miembro de honor del Clan del Dragón, el Caballero del Dragón de Aire.

Los guerreros presentes, incluidos Chainbreaker y Tiderunner se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron el nuevo nombramiento de Stormrider como miembro del clan de guerreros más secreto y peligroso del mundo mágico, creado por la fundadora de la Orden del Fénix para protegerse de sus enemigos. Harry miraba en todas direcciones, apenas dando crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Nunca, en sus siete años de educación mágica, se atrevió a creer que formaría parte de una legendaria congregación de guerreros cuidadosamente seleccionados para proteger a los dueños del secreto mejor guardado en toda la historia de la magia.

La verdadera historia tras su origen.

* * *

><p>El jefe no había podido dormir, aunque fuesen las doce y media de la noche. Había dos razones por las cuales el sueño no estaba a su alcance y las dos tenían algo que ver con él.<p>

El ruido de los aviones a reacción que surcaban el aire a la velocidad del sonido, cientos de metros por encima de la ciudad, hacían vibrar los oídos del jefe, aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido de escuchar esos ruidos, porque significaba que sus planes estaban transcurriendo como él deseaba, aunque era más cierto decir, como la orden que él presidía deseaba. La otra razón que no le permitía cerrar sus párpados y entregarse a los placeres del sueño era la operación que Parkinson estaba llevando a cabo en las entrañas de la Orden del Fénix, la misión más delicada de la cual esperaba resultados más que fructíferos; la definitiva separación de la Orden del Fénix y el Clan del Dragón, algo que la Orden de Merlín estuvo soñando con lograr desde su creación, hace más de mil años atrás.

El jefe saltó de su sillón cuando el teléfono inalámbrico que reposaba encima de la mesa ratona delante de él comenzó a sonar. Nervioso, tomó el aparato y vio el número en la pantalla de cristal líquido. Una sonrisa lo traicionó antes de llevarse el artefacto a su oído derecho.

-¿Diga?

-Soy Pansy señor. Vengo a comunicarle buenas noticias.

El jefe suspiró en la línea.

-¿Desconfiaba de mí?

-No, no es eso señorita Parkinson. Es sólo que hay demasiado en juego y no puedo permitirme fallos en esto.

Pansy sonrió al otro lado de la comunicación.

-No se preocupe jefe, tengo las mejores noticias que puede desear.

-Adelante entonces. ¿Cuáles son las novedades?

-La ceremonia de iniciación del nuevo individuo ya concluyó y es, en efecto, el tipo del que hemos hablado, ese joven Auror llamado Janus Huntington. Ya le he dicho que ese joven hace tiempo que deseaba conocer a Hermione Granger y creo que, a juzgar por la forma en que la miraba en la ceremonia, la desea más que a su propia respiración.

-¿Y cuándo se celebrará la boda?

-Será mañana al alba –dijo Pansy, complacida en hacer lo que más le gustaba: hurgar en donde fuese por un buen chisme-. Nadie ha notado mi presencia hasta el momento y creo que seguirá así hasta que el casamiento se haya realizado. Le informaré cuando las cosas se pongan calientes.

-De acuerdo.

El jefe depositó el teléfono en su pedestal justo en el momento en que su sirvienta llegaba con una botella de brandy, una copa de vidrio soplado y un habano con el encendedor de plata. Una mirada llena de lujuria podía intuirse en los ojos de la sirvienta.

-Susan, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para jugar?

Ella sonrió, pasándose la lengua por sus labios.

-Nunca es tarde para dar y recibir placer amo –dijo ella en un susurro candente.

-Supongo –repuso el jefe mientras Susan dejaba la bandeja de plata sobre la mesita ratona y se inclinaba delante de su amo, lista para complacerlo de una forma inolvidable.

* * *

><p>Ginny sentía sus piernas como si pesaran toneladas al llegar a su casa. Faltaban quince minutos para la una de la mañana. Al entrar a su morada, encendió las luces con un flojo movimiento de varita y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, si era el más grande o el más chico daba lo mismo, lo importante era descansar de tanto caminar y tantas noticias fatalistas. Con otro movimiento más de varita, la televisión cobró vida, mostrando un programa de televisión aburrido que trataba de noticias sensacionalistas acerca de los últimos acontecimientos e hipótesis rocambolescas que trataban de explicar la repentina postura beligerante de Rusia. La pelirroja bostezó a sus anchas y, con enorme esfuerzo, se puso de pie para hacerse un emparedado de jamón con queso y llenar un vaso con leche baja en grasa, para volver al sillón y dejarse caer sobre éste. A Ginny le pareció increíble que, sólo hace cinco noches atrás amaneciera sobre ese mismo sillón en los brazos de Harry y ahora él estuviese tan lejos de ella como una de las tantas estrellas que poblaban el cielo. ¿Cómo era posible que tanto hubiese acontecido en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo tres asesinatos sin relación aparente pudieron haber escalado a una guerra entre dos naciones? ¿Era posible que existiera una fuerza que "empujara" a los hechos para que llegaran a esa coyuntura? ¿La Orden de Merlín posiblemente? Todo eso sonaba a una soberana locura.<p>

Ginny pasaba los canales de forma desapasionada, pero todos los programas trataban la misma cosa; la guerra con Rusia. _Malditos vikingos_ se dijo la ex Auror, lamentándose por la naturaleza belicosa de los antepasados ingleses. Por último, la pelirroja la dejó en un canal para adultos por mientras, para matar un poco el agotamiento del que se sentía esclava. Ginny siempre veía películas eróticas, porque de éstas extraía muchas ideas para veladas apasionadas en compañía de Harry, pero ahora él no estaba con ella y parecía ser que su mejor amiga le había tomado el relevo como su amante, y no de la mejor forma. Ginny odiaba pelear o discutir con Hermione, pero era necesario mantener un mínimo de respeto antes de pensar con el corazón en lugar de con la cabeza.

-Ah, rayos, este emparedado está frío.

Ginny volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para meter el bendito emparedado en el microondas para calentarlo un poco. La ex Auror miró hacia la sala de estar para no perderse de la escena que transmitía la televisión y, encima de la mesa, divisó unos papeles que no estaban allí hace un rato atrás. Ginny suspiró. El Protocolo 25 del Procedimiento de Gestión de la Información establecía que los documentos sobre los cuales un Auror trabajaba debían trasladarse de forma inmediata de la oficina de dicho Auror hasta su lugar de residencia para que no hubiese forma que el empleado perdiera el hilo de una investigación en curso. En el caso de Ginny, la mesa de la sala de estar llegaba crujir con el peso de todos los documentos que tenía a su cargo para sus investigaciones acerca de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La pelirroja esperó a que su emparedado se calentara y, después de sacarlo del microondas, tomó asiento en una de las sillas y miró la torre de pergaminos, sabiendo que allí se encontraban documentos con evidencias, fotocopias de papeles legales, fotografías y otras cosas.

-Ah, rayos, no quiero trabajar –se dijo Ginny en voz alta-. Ni siquiera trabajo para el Ministerio y me envían mis documentos a casa-. Ginny suspiró y tomó los papeles que descansaban encima de la montaña de documentos y los examinó con desgana, creyendo que ya los había visto pero, con solo ver la primera línea, se dio cuenta que era algo nuevo, una pieza de evidencia que no había visto antes. Cuando vio la fecha de llegada de esos documentos, Ginny debió suprimir un grito.

Esos papeles llegaron el mismo día en que tuvo esa discusión con Neville acerca de la inocencia de Harry en el asesinato de Ron. ¿Los habrá dejado su colega después de aquella acalorada plática? Pero esa no era la pregunta más acuciante, como Ginny lo comprobaría segundos más tarde, al leer el contenido de esos documentos.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Ginny estaba totalmente desorientada. ¿Cómo podía aparecer tan desconcertante pieza de información en esos momentos tan tensos? Era absurdo, pero al mismo tiempo, resultaba perfectamente comprensible a la luz de todo lo que estaba pasando. Además, esos papeles daban respuesta a una pregunta que había estado dando vueltas en su mente desde hace un poco más de dos semanas atrás. Comenzó a recordar.

_Quince días atrás…_

_Ginny se encontraba reunida junto con lo que restaba de su familia, sentada en una de las tantas sillas del Gran Salón, mirando a Harry regresar del séptimo piso y dirigirse a ella con pasos apresurados. La pelirroja sentía cómo se ponía de pie sin que ella lo quisiera y, un par de segundos después, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de su novio envolverla y un momento breve más tarde, sus labios eran besados por los de Harry, comunicándole palabras secretas sin el uso de su voz. Decía algo como _"no puedo esperar para hacerte mía un día de estos"_ y Ginny sintió una emoción que jamás había experimentado en su vida, un deseo poderoso que no sabía de dónde provenía pero que consumía su interior con fuerza avasalladora. Quería probar esa sensación en ese momento, sin importar cuánta gente estuviese observando pero, desafortunadamente para ella, cuatro hombres vestidos de forma estrafalaria se aproximaban a paso raudo hacia ambos y Harry y Ginny debieron separarse para no avergonzarse ellos mismos ante las autoridades. Neville también se dio cuenta y también se aproximó a sus amigos, y segundos más tarde, Ron y Hermione estaban junto a ellos. Los Aurors no parecieron sorprendidos por ver al grupo reunido._

_ -Buenos días, señor Potter –dijo uno de los Aurors, extendiendo una mano, la cual Harry estrechó efusivamente. Sus recelos iban encaminados a Rufus Scrimgeour, quien de todas formas ya estaba muerto, no al resto del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica._

_ -¿Se les ofrece algo?_

_ -No, pero nosotros tenemos algo que ofrecerle a usted, señor Potter –dijo el Auror, en un tono profesional y desapasionado-. Después de lo que usted ha hecho por la comunidad mágica al derrotar al mago tenebroso más poderoso en un siglo, queremos hacerle una proposición que sabemos que aceptará. Esto, queremos que lo sepa, no tiene nada que ver con hacer ver a la gente que el Ministerio tiene a la mejor gente o convertirlo en un heraldo de nuestro éxito. Simplemente, queremos darle un puesto en la Oficina de Aurors más que nada por sus habilidades para enfrentar el peligro con coraje y reaccionar de forma admirable bajo presión._

_ Harry tenía la boca abierta. No podía creer que su sueño más anhelado estaba a unas pocas palabras de hacerse realidad._

_ -Pero… pero no he terminado mi educación… y me dijeron que necesito tres años más de estudio y que no eran nada fáciles las pruebas a las que me tendría que someter._

_ -Potter –dijo el Auror a cargo-, creemos que has pasado por suficientes pruebas de aptitud como para admitir a cinco Aurors. Esto no ha ocurrido en un siglo, desde que Alan Smith, por su cuenta, evitó una fuga mayor de información sensible concerniente al secreto de los magos, arriesgando su vida mientras tanto, y llevaba apenas una semana de haber salido del colegio. Pero creo que usted superó sus hazañas, aunque con un poco más de edad debo añadir. Bueno, lo importante es que usted tiene la suficiente experiencia de campo para que el Protocolo 45 del Procedimiento de Admisión de Personal sea aplicado en su caso y ocupe un puesto en nuestra reputada organización sin tener que estudiar años adicionales ni pasar ninguna prueba. Puede considerarse un miembro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de ahora en adelante, si es que usted todavía quiere ser un Auror._

_ Ginny, quien estaba al lado de Harry, podía sentir la emoción en el interior de su novio en forma de pequeños temblores en sus brazos._

_ -Harry. Esto es lo que siempre quisiste, ser un Auror. Te animo a que tomes la oferta._

_ Harry tampoco necesitaba muchas razones para aceptar el puesto que le estaba ofreciendo el Ministerio de la Magia, pues sabía que no se trataba de una excusa para hacerle ver a la comunidad mágica que el Ministerio no era un ente inútil._

_ -De acuerdo. Acepto el puesto._

_ Ginny lo abrazó efusivamente y el Auror a cargo estrechó su mano del mismo modo._

_ -Lo esperamos el día de mañana en la Oficina, por lo que le recomendamos que vaya a tomarse una ducha y tome un merecido descanso, porque empezará a trabajar en cuanto pise la oficina. Buen día a ustedes._

_ Y los cuatro Aurors se dispusieron a salir del Gran Salón y Harry desataba su alegría besando a Ginny, levantándola en el aire y dando vueltas como locos. Hermione, Ron y Neville aplaudían con una solemnidad burlona y algunos alumnos que estaban oyendo la conversación lanzaron gritos al aire y alabando a Harry por su temprano alistamiento en las filas de los mejores Cazadores de Magos Tenebrosos. Pero, en el momento en que Harry y sus amigos se dirigían a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para hacer una pequeña celebración, los cuatro Aurors volvieron sobre sus pasos, uno de ellos llevando un pergamino enrollado en una mano, el cual extendió justo después de detenerse frente al grupo._

_ -Por mandato del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, el señor Pius Thicknesse, se hacen los siguientes nombramientos como Aurors a las siguientes personas por su sobresaliente valor en los acontecimientos anteriores: la señorita Ginevra Weasley y el señor Neville Longbottom. Y, a pedido de los aludidos que siguen, la señorita Hermione Jane Granger escogió ser historiadora en jefe de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional y el señor Ronald Weasley eligió ser abogado para participar en un proyecto legal sin precedentes en la historia de la magia._

_ Los tres amigos de Harry y su novia estaban tan conmocionados como Harry a causa de las noticias. Parecía mentira lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la seriedad en los rostros de los Aurors realzó la verdad en las palabras anteriores. Todos se abrazaron mutuamente y partieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor para celebrar por partida quíntuple._

_Volviendo al presente…_

Ginny sentía una repulsión enorme creciendo dentro de ella, porque el recuerdo de esos nombramientos en principio tan generosos y acordes con lo que ella y sus amigos hicieron por el mundo mágico, ahora se burlaba de ella. En ese tiempo aquellas proposiciones sonaban a una inesperada recompensa por las acciones de ella y otros, pero ahora Ginny se dio cuenta de lo ingenua que fue al aceptar el cargo de Auror en primer lugar. No podía creer lo inescrupulosa que podía ser la gente a la hora de manipular a otras personas para ganar poder, porque todo lo que estaba pasando, desde los tres asesinatos sin sentido que comenzaron toda esa debacle hasta la guerra que Inglaterra estaba padeciendo en esos momentos, formaba parte de un plan para acumular más poder a través del control, y viceversa. Ginny tenía la fuerte creencia que todos los acontecimientos previos conducían a alguien con poder a tener a la población en la palma de sus manos. ¿Para qué deseaba semejante control? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de tan titánico esquema de engaños, muertes y mentiras? ¿Quién se veía beneficiado con la guerra entre Rusia e Inglaterra? ¿Había dinero de por medio? Eran tantas las preguntas que a Ginny le dolió la cabeza con sólo enumerarlas, tan terribles e inquietantes las posibles respuestas a tan enmarañados enigmas. Y también estaba el hecho que el nombramiento de Aurors y otros cargos importantes hacia personas cuyo punto en común era que todos eran amigos cercanos de Harry Potter no era más que parte del plan, una pieza del enorme y confuso juego de ajedrez en el que todos participaban, fueran conscientes de aquello o no. Al parecer, Pius Thicknesse quería tener a todos los amigos de Harry cerca de su esfera de acción para poder controlarlos y usarlos en contra de Harry para acabar con él de una vez por todas. Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de lo sofisticado que era el plan, comprendió lo que quiso decir Hermione cuando le dijo que Voldemort era un niño consentido al lado de Thicknesse. Pius podía no tener el poder de su antiguo amo, pero sí tenía un cerebro lo suficientemente creativo para imaginar esquemas complicados y sutiles a la vez, cosa que muy pocas personas eran capaces de enterarse de lo que realmente pasaba. La astuta contaminación de las aguas del Támesis por parte de una empresa que no dejaba huellas para hacer más maleable a la población, haciendo más fácil distraerlo con programas de televisión que no aportaban nada y las noticias inacabadas que ofrecían contenido disoluto para que nadie pudiese ver los hilos que manejaban personas con poder para adecuar los hechos "por debajo de la mesa". Los asesinatos no eran otra cosa que luces en la oscuridad para que la toda la gente, convenientemente cegada por los medios de comunicación, se abalanzaran sobre esas luminarias mediáticas como polillas a una bombilla eléctrica, sin tener idea alguna de lanzamientos de cohetes con misiles nucleares mágicamente ocultados o las verdaderas motivaciones tras el asesinato del Primer Ministro Ruso. Por supuesto, todos creían que aquello se debió a un acto de irreflexiva represalia por el atentado que cobró la vida de Cho Chang.

Pero parecía ser que ese macabro plan de dominación mundial no contó con la revelación de Hermione como la líder de la Orden del Fénix y que, además de todo eso, resultó ser una mujer con cualidades de fénix y el advenimiento de Harry como un guerrero del clan guerrero más secreto y letal de la historia de la magia.

-Maldición. Caí redondo en los planes del enemigo y ahora éstos están en movimiento –se dijo Ginny en voz alta, arrojando sin elegancia alguna los papeles que tenía en su mano a la mesa, paseando por la sala de estar, sin siquiera echar la más breve mirada a la escena erótica que transmitía la televisión. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo en un poco menos de cinco días la escena geopolítica hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente? Ahora Inglaterra y Rusia estaban a las puertas de comenzar una guerra que podría escalar a niveles no vistos en más de cincuenta años. Ginny no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para evitar consecuencias más graves, pero no podía permitir que los oscuros miembros de la Orden de Merlín, liderados por el sádico Pius Thicknesse, logren que el mundo entre en una Tercera Guerra Mundial que acabe con la vida de decenas de millones de personas.

Y tenía la impresión que Hermione tenía la información que ella necesitaba para descubrir la extensión del engaño y cuál era el objetivo final de la organización, si es que había alguno. Pero el problema era localizar a Hermione, porque ambas se separaron después de salir del Templo del Dragón y no sabía qué dirección tomó después, si de vuelta a su casa, a su trabajo o a ninguno de aquellos dos destinos. Tal vez yendo a la casa de su amiga podría hallar algunas respuestas a unas cuantas interrogantes, aunque temía violar la privacidad de Hermione al entrar a su casa sin autorización. No obstante, dada la última discusión que tuvo con su amiga, decidió que no le importaba demasiado la privacidad de su amiga y tomó una decisión, una elección que la conduciría a su destino.

* * *

><p>El empresario estaba subiéndose los pantalones de seda, recostado sobre su propio sofá y una mujer se ponía su ropa interior calmadamente, sonriendo sensualmente al haber complacido sexualmente a su amo una vez más. De hecho, Susan estaba a su servicio más que nada para acostarse con su jefe más que para atender sus necesidades más básicas, porque por conceptos sexuales ella recibía un sueldo más elevado que la mucama común y corriente y, aunque eso a veces la hacía sentirse como una prostituta, aquel pensamiento no era muy recurrente y muchas veces se decía a sí misma que deseaba al hombre que era su amo y que él la deseaba a ella también, porque ella, en opinión de él, Susan era la sirvienta más servicial y bella que había visto alguna vez. Susan terminó de vestirse e indicó con una mano a las cosas que había traído una hora antes.<p>

-Si necesita algo más, amo, sólo pídalo. Estaré donde siempre.

El amo sonrió y Susan se fue con pasos felinos y desapareció en la penumbra del salón. Sonriendo ampliamente por la genial sirvienta que tenía, servicial y apasionada, tomó el celular una vez más y marcó un número, el número que tantas buenas noticias le había reportado… el número del asesino a sueldo que aseguró tantos éxitos en sus planes. Cinco segundos después, una voz grave y rasposa crepitó en el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo otra vez.

Una risa complacida es escuchó en la línea.

-Ah, es usted, el empresario que ha llenado mi cuenta bancaria con dinero.

-Su estupendo trabajo cuesta caro.

-Ojalá todos mis clientes supieran lo que valen mis servicios.

El jefe soltó una leve carcajada.

-Tengo un último servicio del cual necesito su experticia.

-Dígamelo y le daré un precio.

-No, es algo simple, nada del otro mundo –dijo el empresario-. Mire, necesito que se infiltre en una localidad que está a seiscientos setenta kilómetros al norte de Londres, en Escocia, una pequeña cadena montañosa coronada con nieves. En el pico más alto hallará una torre que algunos llaman Barad Nársil. En ese lugar, en este momento, se está llevando a cabo una ceremonia que toma horas en completarse. Necesito que viaje hasta allá, ingrese en la torre y vigile muy de cerca a uno de los acólitos. No, no necesito que lo mate, sino que lo proteja desde una distancia segura. Usted dispondrá de todos los medios para llegar con prontitud a ese lugar, hacer de guardaespaldas para esa persona y usar fuego de cobertura si es necesario. Usted traerá a ese hombre consigo a mi mansión y le pagaré un bono extra si este hombre llega sin un rasguño a mi morada. Él dispone de información crucial para nuestra causa y por ese me interesa que llegue vivo y lúcido.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea la pensó poco.

-De acuerdo. Serían un millón de libras esterlinas, cincuenta por ciento por adelantado.

-Es un trato entonces –dijo el empresario-. Como le dije, si el sujeto en cuestión llega sin un rasguño a mi casa, le daré un bono de un cincuenta por ciento sobre el costo total del encargo. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que cumplo con mis promesas.

-Me consta –admitió el asesino a sueldo-. Bueno, estaré esperando el depósito. Sabré si me ha hecho la transferencia o no.

La línea se cortó. El jefe dejó el celular sobre la mesita ratona y vertió un poco de brandy en la copa y, más tarde, se llevó el habano a la boca y lo encendió. Segundos después, una nube de humo acre envolvía la cara al hombre, quien extendía su mano izquierda para tomar la copa llena a medias y beber con educación.

_Tengo que darle un aumento de sueldo a Susan_ se dijo el jefe, pensando en su eficiencia y en su sensualidad. Revolvió brevemente la copa de brandy, sus pensamientos ahora posándose en el plan largamente concebido. _No es mi plan_ se dijo, _es un plan con un milenio de concreción, astutamente concebido por la mente mágica más grande de la historia._ El jefe volvió a probar un sorbo de su licor, sonriendo en su interior. _Yo sólo estoy siguiendo las líneas de pensamiento, soy el mero conductor de una sinfonía escrita hace mil años atrás_. No podía creer que los objetivos de la Orden del Merlín estuvieses a unos pocos pasos de cumplirse y revelarse en toda su terrorífica precisión.

_ Los Aurors creen que Pius Thicknesse es el autor de todo este embrollo. Él sólo es un títere, uno de los tantos que tengo a cargo. Nadie podría creer quién está detrás de todo esto… en especial… Harry… Potter._

Y una risa fría resonó en el salón a oscuras.

* * *

><p>En el Salón Nupcial, un piso bajo la habitación de Hermione en Barad Nársil, ella ahora vestía un traje completamente blanco, aunque con el mismo diseño que el que usaba antes. Como pudo comprobar una hora atrás, incluso el hecho mismo de vestirse formaba parte de la ceremonia de casamiento y a Hermione se le antojaba que Janus Huntington, o quienquiera que fuese ese tipo, debía estar pasando por lo mismo que ella. Entendió que, hasta en las sociedades secretas, ataviarse para un casamiento era un lío de proporciones.<p>

_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?_

Los acólitos arreglaban los pliegues del suntuoso vestido de Hermione de una forma mecánica, como si hubiesen hecho eso demasiadas veces para el gusto de quien estaba de pie mirando en todas direcciones para disimular su vergüenza. Por lo que pudo escuchar, era el novio quien debía entrar en la Sala Nupcial, por su cuenta, y formalmente pedir la mano de la novia para poder celebrar, en la misma sala, la ceremonia de casamiento, la cual podía durar unas dos horas, demasiado tiempo.

_¿Cómo puedo casarme con un sujeto que apenas conozco si amo a Harry?_

Después Hermione recordó que ese matrimonio tenía fines pragmáticos. Según los acólitos que la vestían, el propósito del casamiento era preservar por medios naturales el conocimiento que la orden protegía con encono ya que, por medio de la comunión sexual, un acto sagrado dentro de la orden, se transfería el conocimiento a un nuevo vástago que estaría bajo la protección de la orden y así se creaban "respaldos" de la información en caso que el líder fuese asesinado. Pero Hermione, al menos en su caso, hallaba aquello ridículo, puesto que ella tenía, en sus palabras, "complejo de fénix" y no podía morir, al menos de forma no natural, lo que hacía innecesario cualquier resguardo. Pero los acólitos insistían en que la ceremonia no sólo ayudaba a resguardar el conocimiento, sino que contribuía a que éste no se perdiera producto de algún encantamiento que borrara la memoria de cualquier depositario.

-¿Y eso significa que debo _acostarme_ con mi esposo, sólo para que ese conocimiento no se pierda?

-Bueno, yo no usaría la palabra "acostarme" –puntualizó el acólito, como si las palabras de Hermione representasen una cruel ofensa en su contra-. Ya le dije que el acto sexual en muy sagrado para nosotros y a todos aquí en la orden se nos alienta a compartir nuestros cuerpos con personas de género opuesto. _Curumel_ llamamos a ese acto.

Hermione ahogó un grito.

-Pero eso significa, literalmente… hacer el amor.

-Así es Hermione Nárwen.

Pero ni Hermione ni los acólitos que la vestían tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo tres pisos más abajo, donde Janus Huntington se estaba preparando para tener en sus brazos a la mujer que siempre deseó en compañía de un solo acólito, como mandaba la tradición, quien hablaba con él en susurros poco audibles, ni que un hombre vestido con traje de montaña escalaba el lado más escarpado del cerro que encerraba a Barad Nársil, un rifle de asalto con mira de visión nocturna en su espalda, determinado a cumplir con el mandato de un hombre que todavía no se daba a conocer y cuya influencia y poder estaba haciendo efecto en esos precisos instantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor:<strong> Debo hacer una fe de errata. En el capítulo anterior puse en una parte "Annon Parma", pero en realidad es "Annon Wilwarin". Lo corregiré en la historia principal después de subir este capítulo.

Un saludo muy cordial para todos los lectores que siguen esta historia y para aquellos que han sido lo suficientemente valientes para emitir un comentario (léase en tono de broma jejeje)

Gilrasir.


	28. Divide y vencerás

**Capítulo XXVIII: Divide y vencerás**

Ginny miró en todas direcciones antes de forzar la puerta principal de la casa de Hermione y entrar en la fastuosa sala de estar. En condiciones normales, ella jamás trataría de ingresar a la casa de su mejor amiga sin autorización, pero las circunstancias podían calificarse de cualquier modo menos de normal. Para empezar, Hermione era una mujer con complejo de fénix que estaba destinada a presidir una de las organizaciones más secretas del mundo mágico y, para colmo, tuvo la mala ocurrencia de enamorarse de Harry. En opinión de Ginny, Hermione no podía enamorarse de su mejor amigo precisamente por eso, porque eran amigos y, en la tradición de Ginny, dos amigos no podían amarse por miedo a arruinar la relación que tenían antes, o al menos eso había escuchado de otras personas. Pero no estaba en la casa de Hermione para tener discusiones internas acerca de si dos amigos eran compatibles pasionalmente; había ido a ese lugar en busca de respuestas a preguntas que las circunstancias la forzaron a formularse.

Ginny ignoró la belleza de la sala de estar y fue derecho a su estudio, una habitación a la que se llegaba por una puerta al fondo de un pasillo amplio y largo, decorado con pinturas del Renacimiento y candelabros de oro que se encendían a medida que la intrusa progresaba por el corredor. A mano derecha estaba, como mandaba el cliché, el baño, pero Ginny no tenía deseos de descargar su vejiga, sino que deseaba respuestas, y las iba a encontrar con indiferencia de sus necesidades biológicas.

La puerta del estudio de Hermione se abrió sin chirridos.

La primera impresión que tuvo la recién llegada con la estancia ante ella era que acababa de entrar en una imprenta colosal. Había muchas mesas repletas de pergaminos con textos escritos en lenguas foráneas para Ginny, pergaminos con dibujos de procedencia desconocida y muchos estantes con pergaminos nuevos y usados, botellas de tinta, plumas de diversos animales y mesas que crujían bajo el peso de montones de libros muy gruesos. Típico de Hermione. Parecía ser que la erudita estaba desatando todas sus ganas de leer tantos libros como le fuese posible ahora que trabajaba examinando libros y leyendo mucho, tal vez demasiado.

Ginny no sabía por dónde comenzar su búsqueda, luego, machacándose su frente con la palma de su mano derecha, se dio cuenta que los libros que necesitaba para entender por qué estaba ocurriendo todo eso se los había llevado Hermione en su famoso bolso de cuentas. No obstante, tratando de eliminar la desesperación de no tener las respuestas en sus manos, Ginny concentró sus esfuerzos en buscar algún volumen que contuviera el lugar donde se reunía la Orden del Fénix, pues Hermione debió haber investigado el tema alguna vez. Confiando en que su amiga tuviera alguna pista sobre cómo encontrarla, Ginny se armó de paciencia y examinó las portadas de los libros, pensando en que tal vez aquella pieza de información estuviera en las profundidades de un libro cuyo título no pareciera guardar relación con el tópico que buscaba, pero sus temores fueron infundados. Aunque tuvo que deambular por todo el estudio para encontrar el libro que buscaba, éste se trataba casi por completo de la Orden del Fénix. Se trataba de un libro en un estado de severo deterioro, lo cual indicaba que hace poco que fue desenterrado de algún sitio arqueológico. Cuidadosamente, Ginny fue pasando las páginas hasta que, sudando profusamente por debajo de sus ropas a causa del nerviosismo, encontró el capítulo dedicado a la ubicación del lugar de reunión de la orden. Ginny tomó una silla para ponerse cómoda y leyó el trozo de texto que podría darle una pista acerca del paradero de Hermione.

_La Orden del Fénix, creada hace mil años por una misteriosa mujer conocida solamente como Nárwen, aunque otras fuentes la llaman Anartarí, ha tenido muchos lugares de encuentro, siendo el más famoso de ellos el pueblo de Glastonbury, localidad conocida por ser muy rica en leyendas relacionadas con el Rey Arturo y su lugar definitivo de descanso. Curiosamente, la isla frente al pueblo forma parte de los muchos posibles lugares donde podría estar el mítico Templo del Dragón, hogar de los guerreros protectores de la orden. Aunque la guarida de la Orden del Fénix estuvo una vez donde actualmente se emplaza el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ésta se ha trasladado en muchas ocasiones, siendo la más longeva el pueblo de Glastonbury. Sin embargo, cuando las leyendas del Rey Arturo comenzaron a cobrar demasiada fuerza, el líder de la orden por ese entonces, un hombre llamado Ignotus Peverell, quien creó el brazo armado de la orden, el secreto Clan del Dragón, temió que la orden fuese descubierta y la mudó a su actual locación, en un pequeña cadena montañosa en la zona central de Escocia llamada Ered Thoronar y en la cima más alta construyeron una torre protegida por barreras físicas y mágicas y se le llamó Barad Nársil, la Torre del Sol y la Luna. Aquella es la última ubicación conocida del refugio de la Orden del Fénix y no se sabe si han cambiado de ubicación desde la fecha de publicación de este libro._

Ginny cerró el libro con cuidado y lo devolvió a su lugar, pensando en las montañas en la zona central de Escocia. _Necesito un mapa_ se dijo la intrusa y, como si el estudio tuviera conciencia propia y quisiese ayudar a Ginny, un enorme mapa del Reino Unido se reveló en una de las paredes que no tenían ventanas. El mapa estaba lleno de líneas rojas, círculos encerrando lugares que parecían ser clave en la investigación de Hermione, pero la cadena montañosa en el centro de Escocia era perfectamente visible y, aparte de eso, el mapa mostraba los caminos, las rutas y las autopistas, lo que podría facilitarle llegar a Hermione, aunque no sabía qué ocurriría si trataba de infiltrarse en Barad Nársil y qué haría si la descubrían husmeando por allí. No podía desaparecerse y aparecerse porque no conocía la región. Ginny resolvió coordinar un traslador con el pueblo más cercano a la cadena montañosa y hacer el resto de recorrido por tierra. Ella iba a salir del estudio y, al fin, pasar al baño para descargar el contenido de su vejiga cuando algo en la puerta contigua llamó su atención. Era una marca, como la de una mariposa dibujada varias veces. Trató de abrirla y se sorprendió que no tuviera seguro la puerta o que no tuviese algún encantamiento protector en caso que cualquier ladrón entrase allí.

Era el dormitorio de Hermione, una habitación hermosa, cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de madera de nogal y varios cuadros de mariposas colgaban en los muros. La estancia tenía dos ventanas amplias, con cortinajes gruesos y de colores vivos como el rojo o el verde, el suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra con motivos orientales en éste, varios muebles barnizados hábilmente y una cama de una plaza y media, prolijamente ordenada. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Ginny era un libro encuadernado que yacía inmóvil sobre el velador; tenía como decoración el mismo símbolo que halló en la puerta. La tapa era dura y de un color verde olivo con bordes dorados. No tenía ninguna clase de cerrojo y Ginny pudo abrirlo sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, cuando leyó el título del libro, se dio cuenta que no era para nada un libro.

Era el diario personal de Hermione.

Tentada más allá de todo límite racional, Ginny pasó la primera página y una sentencia captó su mirada.

_En estas páginas no hallarás secretos acerca de mi persona_

_Ni encontrarás detalles de mi vida que te interesen._

_En el momento en que pases esta página serás cómplice de mi verdad_

_Y aceptarás tácitamente guardar el secreto_

_O pagar con tu vida tu insensatez_

_Por eso ten mucho cuidado antes de leer este diario_

_Porque hallarás mucho, mucho más que secretos dentro_

Ginny dejó caer el diario de Hermione con un rostro de profunda sorpresa y conmoción. Sin siquiera desearlo ni menos saberlo, Ginny tenía en sus manos el manuscrito más importante del mundo, el secreto mejor guardado en la historia de la magia, una verdad que podría hacer trizas la sociedad como la conocía y destruir los dogmas más arraigados de los magos.

* * *

><p>El capitán de submarino Alexei Pudovkin esperaba el momento más trascendental de su carrera en la marina rusa, observando a su alrededor. El sonar no mostraba ninguna amenaza, lo cual era raro, porque hace treinta minutos que habían penetrado en aguas inglesas y ninguna embarcación, sea en o por debajo del agua había salido a interceptarlos. Las instrucciones del capitán Borodin fueron bastante explícitas.<p>

_Manténgase estacionario a cuatrocientos kilómetros de la costa, rompa la superficie, libere el cargamento y lárguese de allí._

Aquella era una típica misión de golpear y escapar, _hit and run_, como dirían los americanos. El capitán Pudovkin ordenó ir solo a media máquina porque telemetría le indicó que estaban a cuatrocientos cincuenta kilómetros de la costa.

-¿Profundidad?

-Doscientos cincuenta metros señor.

-Vaciar tanques de lastre a mi señal –ordenó el capitán, caminando a paso tranquilo por el puente, dirigiéndose a una consola lleno de botones y con un oficial sentado frente a éste-. ¡Ahora! ¡Vacíen tanques de lastre! -Los tripulantes pudieron sentir el submarino elevarse hacia la superficie.

-Oficial Rimski, ¿está el cargamento listo?

El hombre verificó varias pantallas y asintió con precisión militar.

-Bien. ¿Tiene los códigos de activación?

-Afirmativo señor. Tengo el suyo autenticado y el mío también. Está todo listo para el lanzamiento.

El capitán Pudovkin sacó una llave que colgaba de su cuello y el primer oficial Rimski hizo lo mismo. El capitán hizo que uno de los técnicos se sentara delante de la consola para que ambos dictaran sus respectivos códigos de activación.

-Capitán, Alexei Pudovkin, código de lanzamiento, alfa, tango, hotel, uno, tres, siete, cero, bravo, delta.

Un pitido corto, electrónico y penetrante le dijo al capitán que su clave fue ingresada con éxito. Luego, fue el turno del primer oficial para transmitir la suya.

-Primer oficial, Yuri Rimski, código de lanzamiento, sierra, zulu, delta, tres, tres, seis, uno, alfa, x-ray.

El mismo pitido sonó, lo cual confirmó la clave del primer oficial. Ahora la pantalla mostraba el mensaje, "insertar ambas llaves y activarlas al mismo tiempo". Pudovkin introdujo su llave en la ranura que le correspondía a él y Rimski hizo lo mismo. La tensión era palpable entre ambos hombres, porque sabían que lo que estaban a punto de hacer equivalía a un genocidio pero, ellos eran peones en un inmenso tablero de ajedrez donde ninguno de los participantes podía ver quién movía las piezas.

Ambos giraron sus llaves al mismo tiempo y otro pitido, más largo y menos penetrante que los anteriores, se escuchó en el puente. En ese preciso momento, una señal altamente codificada era enviada desde la computadora del submarino a la memoria de un misil nuclear de diez kilotones, cuya computadora transmitía su posición al sistema GPS a cada momento. El misil estaba programado para lanzarse apenas el submarino estuviese a cuatrocientos kilómetros de las costas británicas. El crucero al mando del capitán Borodin disparó un láser que marcaba el punto de impacto del misil y cuyas coordenadas también eran transmitidas a la memoria del misil, completando el proceso, sin que nadie pudiese darse cuenta. La pantalla principal del puente del submarino mostraba ahora la distancia que faltaba para que el misil volara por los cielos e hiciera polvo su objetivo.

-Faltan veinte minutos para llegar a la marca señor –dijo uno de los oficiales encargados de la telemetría. Alexei Pudovkin compuso una pequeña sonrisa al saber que, por fin, Inglaterra se iba a arrepentir de haber asesinado a uno de los más grandes héroes políticos de los últimos tiempos.

* * *

><p>El asesino a sueldo se asomó por el borde rocoso del lado norte de Barad Nársil, cuidando que nadie estuviese mirando, una acción superflua, porque ese sector del bastión estaba desierto. El hombre se trepó a la baranda de piedra y sus pies tocaron el piso sin hacer el más leve ruido. Por causa de las muchas barreras mágicas existentes en el lugar, el matón no tenía ninguna posibilidad de contactar a su cliente por radio o por celular, pero eso era lo de menos. No veía la necesidad de penetrar más a fondo en la torre. Halló un buen lugar para ofrecer fuego de cobertura a quienquiera que fuese el hombre al que debía proteger. De todos modos, sabría de inmediato a quién debía cubrir, porque era el único traidor en las filas de la misteriosa orden y seguramente iba a salir corriendo hacia el único sector en toda la torre que no contaba con protección mágica.<p>

El asesino subió unas escaleras y se tumbó de boca al suelo, sacando el rifle de asalto con mira láser y le cambió el modo de disparo a "tiro a tiro". No deseaba gastar munición en balde. Una mano firme y una puntería quirúrgica era todo lo que necesitaba para cumplir con su misión.

_En cualquier momento aparecerá este sujeto y recibiré la recompensa que merezco_.

Unos golpes fuertes se escucharon desde afuera. El corazón de Ginny casi se detuvo cuando supo que alguien tocaba a la puerta, pero juzgó que no podía ser Hermione, porque esa era su casa después de todo y no necesitaba golpear la puerta. Además, nadie golpearía tan fuerte, a menos que fuese algún recaudador de impuestos… o algo peor. Ginny resolvió mirar por la ventana hacia afuera, apartando un poco las pesadas cortinas y vio a tres hombres esperando, varitas en ristre, uno de ellos aporreando la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo. Por sus atavíos, Ginny dedujo que eran Aurors del Ministerio pero, como el Ministerio ahora estaba bajo el poder del maquiavélico Pius Thicknesse, aquello venía a significar que ella estaba en problemas.

Un estampido hizo que toda la casa temblara como si acabara de ocurrir un terremoto y Ginny supo que los Aurors tenían poca paciencia y mucho apuro por algo. En un segundo, la pelirroja relacionó el diario con la Orden del Fénix y de ahí, consideró el hecho que el Ministerio estaba bajo el yugo de la Orden de Merlín y supo que los Aurors buscaban el diario de Hermione. Aunque todavía no podía entender por qué un libro de aspecto tan inocente pudiera representar tal amenaza a los miembros de la Orden de Merlín, entendió que una fuerte motivación para encontrar a Hermione había surgido sola frente a ella. Su secreto estaba en peligro y necesitaba llegar lo antes posible a Barad Nársil para entregar el diario a su dueña. Porque tenía el presentimiento que un desastre catastrófico iba a ocurrir si ese diario caía en malas manos.

-¡Allí está! ¡Deténganla!

Ginny corrió hacia el estudio y salió por una de las ventanas, sin importar si rompía los vidrios, rodó por el pasto y se puso de pie de golpe. Sus piernas se pusieron a trabajar nuevamente y entró nuevamente a la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde había hecho un traslador que la llevaría a la ciudad más cercana a Ered Thoronar. Pero un par de Aurors la divisaron en el momento en que abría la puerta de la cocina y se apresuraron a capturarla, pero Ginny los estaba esperando.

-_¡Confringo!_

Un ensordecedor estampido mandó a volar a los dos Aurors, y una buena parte de la sala de estar junto con ellos. Jurando que ella costearía las reparaciones a la casa de Hermione después de esa explosión, se acercó a la olla de latón, el cual era el traslador, justo en el momento en que un Auror apareció en medio del humo y vociferó _¡Sectumsempra!_

Pero Ginny ya no estaba en ningún sitio.

* * *

><p>El techo del Templo del Dragón parecía estar a kilómetros de altura, porque Harry estaba flotando en el aire, a ochocientos metros del suelo, soplando el cuerno llamado Windwaker, para ver si podía controlar el poder del viento que aparecía al sonido del instrumento. Harry se dio cuenta que la fuerza de los aires era proporcional a la fuerza con la cual soplaba el cuerno, porque veinte minutos antes, tocó su instrumento con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y un huracán terrible arreció sobre el suelo, reduciendo la cabaña del anciano a astillas y haciendo volar a los árboles e incluso produciendo un maremoto en el lago. Después Harry volvió a soplar el cuerno, pero esa vez lo hizo con más suavidad, como cuando le soplaba en la intimidad de Ginny cuando estaba en la cama con ella, y una brisa muy tenue apareció en el templo, tan suave que apenas podía sentirla acariciar su rostro. Harry descendió al suelo, y el anciano se acercó a él, una expresión de clara exasperación en su cara.<p>

-Te dije que Windwaker es sensible a la fuerza con la cual lo soplas –dijo el anciano-. Bueno, al menos te diste cuenta tú solo de eso. Ahora te pondré un reto mayor. Quiero que desates un tornado con Windwaker.

A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies. Sabía que los tornados eran vientos giratorios pero nada más. Harry ascendió nuevamente por el aire y, a mil metros de altura, hizo toda clase de movimientos con el cuerno, pero nada ocurría. A lo sumo, lograba generar una corriente ascendente de viento que desafiaba a las leyes de la física, pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma de provocar un tornado. Trató de recordar todo lo que hizo cuando realizaba las pruebas de aire, repasando cada frase que le dijo el anciano en esa ocasión, y se le ocurrió una posibilidad.

Sintiendo el aire alrededor de su cuerpo, voló en círculos, se llevó Windwaker a la boca y sopló con todas sus fuerzas. Un viento horizontal y poderoso casi hizo que Harry perdiera la concentración pero, justo cuando creía que iba a fracasar nuevamente, la dirección del viento cambió, se retorció sobre sí mismo y, cuando Harry se atrevió a mirar, un tornado rugía frente a él. El anciano, mil metros más abajo, aplaudía el ingenio de Harry y lo instó a que bajara del cielo y se acercara a él.

-Bueno, creo que ahora tienes un buen dominio de Windwaker. Ahora, llegó el turno de domar a Skylighter y, como pronto vas a ver, tu espada será más difícil de manejar de lo que crees.

Harry miró la vaina dentro de la cual estaba encerrada su espada, pero antes de poder reconocerla apropiadamente, un extraño mareo se apoderó de su ser y cayó al suelo con un sonoro estrépito metálico (Harry llevaba su armadura puesta), visiones borrosas llenando su mente, las cuales se hicieron cada vez más claras a medida que iba perdiendo la conciencia…

Podía ver una cadena montañosa, una torre construida en una de las laderas más escarpadas de la montaña más alta, veía aves de fuego circundar los picos nevados. Un flash, y estaba en lo que parecía ser el interior de la torre, una habitación profusamente iluminada, mucha gente en capuchas de diversos colores, todos mirando a un par de personas delante de un altar, una mujer hermosa cuyos cabellos eran rojos con vetas doradas y un hombre joven de cabello corto, vestido de negro. Parecía una ceremonia de casamiento. Momentos después se producía una especie de tumulto, discusiones, peleas… un hombre salía corriendo de en medio de la multitud, pasos que reverberaban en los pasillos cavernosos del interior de la torre, disparos en la penumbra, sangre, personas inocentes asesinadas, una mujer de intenso cabello rojo adentrándose en el caos y entregando una especie de libro a la mujer vestida de blanco antes de caer herida por una de las tantas balas que regaban la muerte dentro de la torre, la novia desaparecía de súbito y un destello cegador de luz…

Harry despertó. El anciano lo estaba zamarreando violentamente y él se puso de pie, sin un rastro del mareo que lo arrastró a la inconsciencia. Ostentaba un rostro pálido pero tenía una expresión de profunda determinación.

-Debo irme del templo maestro –dijo Harry, colgando su cuerno en el cinturón y una expresión seria oscureciendo su rostro-. Siento que gente está en peligro, mis amigos corren serio riesgo de morir de una forma terrible.

El anciano no dijo nada por varios momentos. Se dio la vuelta y, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de él, caminó a paso lento hacia su cabaña recién reconstruida. Harry supo que debía acompañarlo y siguió a su maestro al interior de la diminuta casa. El interior estaba sumido en una ligera penumbra, causada por la falta de ventanas y unas cuantas velas diseminadas por la única habitación de la humilde casucha. El anciano abrió un cajón, del cual extrajo un objeto extraño, similar a un hueso pero hecho de un cristal cuyo color semejaba al del cielo.

-Lleva esto contigo –dijo el anciano-. Es lamentable que no puedas completar tu entrenamiento como Caballero del Dragón de Aire, pero parece ser que la necesidad llegó antes. Tus visiones del futuro inmediato no son meras imágenes sin sentido. Porque lo que viste es lo que va a ocurrir si los acontecimientos actuales siguen su curso. Por eso, el hecho que hayas visto lo que va a suceder, no significa que en realidad acontezcan esas cosas, porque tus visiones no pueden, por definición, tomar en cuenta tus acciones para cambiar el resultado de lo que viste. Recuerda, Stormrider, el destino no es más que la última consecuencia de nuestras decisiones, por eso, tienes el poder de alterar el futuro que viste mientras estabas inconsciente. Ahora, si es para bien o para mal, depende de tus acciones.

Harry tomó el hueso de cristal y lo examinó desde todos los ángulos. Tenía la forma de un fémur, aunque el brillo que parecía provenir del interior del objeto no era algo común de ver.

-¿Qué es esto?

-El mismo objeto te dará la respuesta a tu pregunta –respondió el anciano, cerrando el cajón y dirigiéndose a la puerta, abriéndola para que Harry pudiese salir-. Pronto te darás cuenta que tu real propósito como Caballero del Dragón de Aire es diferente al de tus camaradas. Y, cosa rara, fuiste tú mismo el que tomó esa decisión.

-¿Yo?

-Así es. El juramento que pronunciaste frente a Warbringer escribió tu destino y éste te seguirá hasta el día en que mueras. El destino es el resultado de nuestras decisiones, recuérdalo bien.

Harry no entendió las palabras del anciano pero se obligó a pensar que algún día las respuestas estarían a su alcance. Harry hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza para despedirse de su maestro y se dirigió con pasos rápidos y firmes hacia la salida del templo. Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, el anciano le hizo una seña con la mano para que esperara.

-Hay algo que se me olvidó mencionarte –dijo el anciano, dando una mirada a la vaina en la cual se encontraba la espada de Harry-. El momento va a llegar cuando necesites de la ayuda de Skylighter, pero en este momento no sabes cómo usar tu espada. Tu arma es tan voluble y cambiante como la mente de una mujer, por lo que no se maneja como un arma normal. La clave para aprender a usar tu espada, por lo tanto, es entender cómo funciona la mente de una mujer antes de usar Skylighter. Cuando lo hagas, te darás cuenta que es más fácil de lo que jamás imaginaste.

Harry asintió nuevamente, sin saber si hacer caso del consejo del anciano o desestimarlo por sonar demasiado rebuscado. Dando una última mirada al Templo del Dragón, Harry abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. El anciano suspiró y volvió a su cabaña, temeroso que su pupilo no supiera qué hacer ante un problema tan complejo como el que amenazaba a la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

><p>Ginny conducía un vehículo arrendado en medio de una planicie, por un camino de tierra. No podía manejar demasiado rápido a causa de una grave herida en su hombro izquierdo. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre en esa zona y, aunque intentó todo, la herida no cicatrizaba. Estaba perdiendo sangre de a poco y la pelirroja se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida y débil. Sus manos temblaban a causa de lo mismo, pero Ginny hizo de tripas corazón y siguió su camino.<p>

Treinta minutos más tarde, Ginny divisó la montaña en la cual estaba emplazada la torre llamada Barad Nársil. La Auror tomó unos binoculares de la guantera de su vehículo y los enfocó hacia la base de la torre, donde se asomaba un promontorio de piedra. Estuvo mirando ese lugar por más de diez minutos, durante los cuales sus manos temblaban más que nunca y sus párpados se estaban volviendo pesados. Ginny guardó los binoculares y, cerrando sus ojos, giró sobre sí misma y, de repente, ella no estaba en la planicie.

Cuando la pelirroja apareció en el lugar que observó a través de los binoculares, sus rodillas se doblaron a causa de la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Ginny y sus manos impactaron el suelo de piedra. Respirando agitadamente, la Auror se incorporó con dificultad, y caminó dando tumbos hacia el pasillo delante de ella. No sabía que el libro que llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica la protegía de las barreras encantadas que hubieran desintegrado a cualquier persona ajena a la Orden del Fénix.

_ ¿Dónde estás Hermione?_

* * *

><p>Veinte pisos más arriba, en la Sala Nupcial, Hermione ya estaba lista para la ceremonia, los acólitos estaban en sus posiciones y los demás asistentes ya estaban sentados en banquillos de piedra, esperando. Momentos más tarde, las puertas de la estancia se abrieron y un hombre con un traje de etiqueta negro y una capa que ondulaba tras él y que apenas rozaba el suelo, acompañado de un acólito que, momentos más tarde, se desvió de su curso y se alejó del lugar de la ceremonia, alegando que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones antes de asistir al casamiento.<p>

Cuando Hermione contempló el semblante de Janus Huntington, supo que algo no andaba bien, porque la persona con la cual iba a casarse ostentaba una expresión de profundo descontento. La líder de la orden se sintió cada vez más intranquila a cada paso de su prometido y, en menos tiempo de lo que creía, el hombre estaba frente a ella, un profundo desagrado haciéndose patente en su cara.

-Estimados presentes –dijo la voz del acólito en jefe, quien estaba encargado de presidir la ceremonia de casamiento-. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos personas y, por ende, perpetuar la cadena de conocimiento que nos fue encomendado…

Pero las palabras del acólito fueron cortadas de golpe por la voz grave y estentórea de Janus Huntington.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Hermione? ¿Por qué traicionaste a la Orden del Fénix? Sé la verdad, sé que estás enamorada de un miembro del Clan del Dragón. Se nota en tus ojos. Tu corazón le pertenece a uno de los protectores y eso es una falta muy grave a las leyes de la orden que tú presides.

Hermione sintió su corazón dar saltos después de escuchar las palabras de Janus. ¿Cómo demonios pudo saber algo como eso? ¿Cómo Janus supo que ella estaba enamorada de Harry, un miembro del Clan del Dragón? ¿Habrá tenido información privilegiada? Recordó que Janus era un Auror que, sin embargo, no estaba presente cuando Pius Thicknesse tomó el poder. ¿Podría Ginny haberle dicho algo? Era descabellado. Aunque Ginny estuviera enemistada con ella porque ambas amaban al mismo hombre, sabía que su amiga no era capaz de decirle algo como eso a nadie. Además, ¿cuándo habría tenido la oportunidad? Alguien más tuvo que haberle dicho a Janus aquel trozo de impactante verdad. Recordó el acólito que se retiró a hacer algunas labores. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ese hombre lucía muy sospechoso. Pero no tuvo tiempo de actuar sobre sus corazonadas, porque una discusión masiva comenzó a propósito de la acusación de Janus Huntington.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

-Hermione Nárwen, ¿enamorada de un guerrero del Clan del Dragón?

-¡Inconcebible! ¡Esto es un sacrilegio, una aberración!

-¿Cómo pudo pasar tal desgracia?

Y los murmullos y la inquietud se apoderaron de la Sala Nupcial, algunos gritando proclamas, otros meramente debatiendo la nueva cadena de acontecimientos y otros miraban detenidamente a Hermione, quien no sabía qué hacer. Luego, recordando al acólito sospechoso, la novia se escabulló entre el gentío y salió de la Sala Nupcial, seguida de un séquito de acólitos y miembros de la orden, en cuyo frente iba Janus Huntington, llamando a Hermione por su nombre e instándola para que se detuviera y explicase por qué estaba enamorada de un guerrero del Clan del Dragón, pero Hermione no le hizo caso y descendió las escaleras ágilmente, buscando al acólito. Diez minutos después, Hermione discurría por la planta baja, por un largo pasillo, y divisó a un hombre con una capucha azul, caminando calmadamente hacia el final del corredor pero, cuando vio a la líder de la orden, comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, y Hermione lo siguió. Lentamente le estaba dando caza y el acólito lucía nervioso…

Un estampido resonó en el pasillo.

Janus Huntington cayó hacia atrás, en una lluvia de sangre y en un grito colectivo de horror por parte de las demás personas que seguían a Hermione. Ella se volvió hacia atrás y vio que Janus tenía un agujero sanguinolento en la frente, del cual se derramaban mucha sangre y trozos de cerebro. Estaba muerto. Todos frenaron en seco, viendo el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de quien iba a casarse con Hermione. Mientras tanto, ella contemplaba como sin ver a Janus, tirado en el suelo sin ninguna elegancia, con un agujero de bala en su frente. Frenética, Hermione trató de ver a quién jaló del gatillo, pero no se veía a nadie.

Otro estampido quebró el silencio y el acólito en jefe de la orden hizo un sonido ahogado, llevándose ambas manos al cuello y, de entre sus dedos, la sangre brotó lentamente, y lentamente el hombre cayó al suelo, desangrándose y muriendo a causa de la bala que se alojó en su garganta. Hermione gritó, desesperada y confusa, temerosa de quién sería el siguiente. Y el acólito llegó al final del pasillo, bajo una lluvia de encantamientos. Ninguno de ellos dio en el blanco y un hombre vestido de negro, vestido como si perteneciera a algún ejército secreto se puso delante del acólito y disparó varias ráfagas con su rifle de asalto, hiriendo a varios y matando a unos pocos antes de desaparecer junto con el acólito. Los miembros de la orden lanzaron más maleficios, pero éstos dieron en la pared y en la nada.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Nuestro acólito en jefe está muerto y Janus también y varios más. ¿Quién pudo haber descubierto nuestro lugar sagrado?

-Es lógico lo que esto significa –dijo Hermione, encarando a todos los miembros restantes de la Orden del Fénix-. Este lugar ya no es seguro. Debemos irnos de aquí a una nueva ubicación. Para eso debemos deshacer los encantamientos protectores de Barad Nársil.

Uno de los miembros más venerables de la orden estaba en desacuerdo con Hermione.

-No podemos abandonar este lugar. Piense, Hermione Nárwen, que debemos trasladar una gran cantidad de libros, obras de arte y otras cosas que no tiene valor, todas contribuyentes al secreto que guardamos. Lo que debemos hacer es reforzar la protección de este santuario y extender la influencia de ésta para que nadie más vuelva a pisar este lugar más que nosotros.

Hermione estuvo largo tiempo pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Tenía razón el hombre. Había muchos tesoros guardados en Barad Nársil como para trasladarlos de forma efectiva y, si lo hicieran, correrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos. Porque Hermione se dio cuenta que alguien tenía un conocimiento bastante cabal acerca de la Orden del Fénix, alguien que formaba parte de las filas del enemigo, la temida Orden de Merlín.

Hermione escuchó un sonido similar al que haría un avión a reacción y, mirando hacia el cielo, divisó una forma negra que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la torre. Segundos más tarde, un hombre ataviado por completo en una armadura oscura con escamas, un cuerno colgando a un costado y una espada al otro aterrizó sobre el final del pasillo. Hermione lo reconoció de inmediato: era Harry.

-¡Harry!

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué hay tantos cuerpos?

Pero Harry sabía lo que había ocurrido en el pasillo, porque todo eso lo vio mientras yacía inconsciente en el Templo del Dragón. Miró hacia el suelo y pudo ver varios casquillos de bala diseminados por el piso. Harry observó cada rincón del corredor y, escondida en medio de dos columnas, estaba una figura oculta por las sombras. La persona, quienquiera que fuese, pareció darse cuenta que no había peligro y salió de su escondite, tambaleándose y llevándose una mano a su hombro derecho, del cual salía mucha sangre.

Era Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Faltaba una milla náutica para llegar a la marca de cuatrocientos kilómetros impuesta por la computadora encargada de manejar el lanzamiento del misil nuclear que cargaba el submarino comandado por el capitán Alexei Pudovkin, quien miraba a cada momento la pantalla que indicaba cuánto tiempo faltaba para el lanzamiento. El cronómetro que mostraba la cuenta regresiva indicaba tres minutos.<p>

-Alto gradual a mi señal –ordenó el capitán Pudovkin, mirando el cronómetro como si le indicara cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida-. Tres, dos, uno, alto gradual, ¡ahora!

El submarino, el cual funcionaba a base de un reactor nuclear, desaceleró lentamente. Ahora el navío estaba a diez metros de profundidad, y continuaba subiendo. En el momento en que el submarino se detuvo por completo, éste emergió a la superficie, justo cuando la primera compuerta circular se abrió y una cabeza redonda salió del orificio, montado sobre un pilar de fuego y vapor, despegando del submarino y curvándose lentamente hacia el suroeste.

-Lanzamiento exitoso –comunicó el primer oficial Rimski, quien estaba encargado de supervisar los procedimientos de despegue del misil-. Rumbo correcto, velocidad óptima.

-Entonces es hora de volver a nuestra querida patria –dijo el capitán Pudovkin, sentándose en su puesto-. Informa al capitán Borodin que las tropas de desembarco tienen luz verde para comenzar la invasión.

El timonel viró el submarino en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados y se dispuso a abandonar las aguas británicas. El reactor volvió a entrar en funcionamiento y ahora escapaban a toda velocidad hacia su país, la tripulación festejando a propósito del éxito de la operación. El misil debería estar surcando el cielo en ese instante, rumbo a hacer polvo las estaciones antiaéreas cerca de la costa, para que cinco divisiones de paracaidistas descendieran en las cercanías y defendieran la costa para dar paso a la infantería que desembarcaría por mar. Así, la invasión comenzaría y sería casi imparable.

Uno de los oficiales monitoreaba la trayectoria del misil mientras los demás sacaban botellas de champaña de las alacenas del submarino, celebrando el éxito en el lanzamiento. Y luego, intempestivamente, el oficial aludido gritó al aire, confundido y desconcertado. Los demás, que estaban a medio camino de llenar las copas y hacer un masivo brindis, miraron al oficial como si no pudiesen creer lo que acababan de oír. El capitán Pudovkin los tranquilizó a todos, siendo él mismo un hombre que rara vez perdía el temple, entrenado para no sentir miedo o desesperación, así como todos los capitanes de submarino en Rusia.

-¿Qué sucede?

El oficial pareció perder la capacidad del habla. Al ver que estaba ofreciendo un espectáculo lastimero, se limitó a indicar la pantalla que mostraba la trayectoria del misil. La línea segmentada indicaba la ruta programada del misil y la línea continua indicaba la ruta real. El rostro del capitán Pudovkin se llenó de una desconcertada extrañeza cuando vio que la trayectoria del misil no concordaba para nada con la ruta planeada. Se estaba desviando gradualmente hacia el norte, hacia ningún objetivo militar. Consultando el mapa, el capitán del submarino supo que su misil nuclear se dirigía a unas cadenas montañosas en la zona central de Escocia. Según Inteligencia Rusa, no había objetivos militares en ese lugar.

_¿Entonces, qué demonios hay allí?_

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley apenas podía mantenerse de pie debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para cumplir con su tarea. Harry y Hermione la miraban con rostros blancos y asustados, porque sabían lo que significaba la enorme mancha de sangre en su hombro y la horrible palidez de su cara.<p>

-Hermione –dijo la Auror, extrayendo algo del bolsillo de su túnica y tendiéndoselo a ella-. Esto… te pertenece.

Hermione tomó el pequeño libro de las manos de Ginny y lo observó detenidamente. La tapa era dura, de color verde olivo con bordes dorados pero, lo más extraño era la figura en el centro de la tapa. Otra vez aparecía la forma del Atractor de Lorenz. ¿Qué tenía de especial esa figura, la cual seguía apareciendo, una y otra vez? Sabía que ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, porque Ginny corría grave peligro de morir, otra vez. Harry también estaba preocupado y asustado por el estado de su ex novia, pero sabía que no era la única persona en Barad Nársil que estaba al borde de la muerte. Se adelantó al resto y miró a todos los miembros y acólitos de la Orden del Fénix, quienes le devolvían la mirada, con expresiones que mezclaban confusión y un ligero resentimiento.

-Escúchenme todos –dijo Harry con una voz poderosa como un viento huracanado-. Estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre y les aseguro que ni Hermione ni yo planeamos enamorarnos. Simplemente sucedió. Pero también quiero manifestar que no pondré barreras para que se case con quien estime conveniente para preservar el conocimiento que ustedes protegen y por el que yo daría mi vida para no ver ese saber perdido o en malas manos. Pero eso no es lo importante que debo hablarles.

"Barad Nársil se encuentra en peligro en estos instantes, amenazada por una fuerza tremendamente destructiva, tan poderosa que ni los más fuertes encantamientos defensivos pueden repeler. Por eso, necesito que salgan de aquí, de inmediato, si no quieren perecer en este lugar."

Hubo un murmullo generalizado entre los presentes, debatiendo si era buena idea escapar o si ese hombre, quien parecía ser no un guerrero normal del Clan del Dragón, sino uno de los jefes mayores, los Aratar, uno de los cuatro maestros de la Naturaleza, estaba mintiendo por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a entender. Después de varios minutos de discusión, el miembro que seguía en jerarquía a Hermione alzó la voz.

-¿Tú eres quien pretende a Hermione Nárwen? ¿Eres ese guerrero del Clan del Dragón que quiere destruir esta noble orden? ¿Te das cuenta del desastre que ocurriría si el conocimiento que guardamos y que tú debes proteger se pierde o cae en malas manos?

-Ya te dije que no tengo derecho sobre Hermione. Ella tiene la libertad de elegir a alguien de su orden y, si más no recuerdas, no pondré obstáculos para que ella se case con quien desee.

-No te creo –dijo el hombre que discutía con Harry-. Pienso que nos quieres echar de aquí para quedarte con Hermione Nárwen, porque ya sabemos de los sentimientos que albergas hacia ella. No creo que te hagas a un lado para que nuestra Thoronarí tome como esposo a cualquiera que no seas tú. No serás capaz de soportar que tu amada esté con otro.

Harry no dijo nada. Los demás parecían estar de acuerdo con el segundo al mando de la orden.

-No nos iremos. No estamos en peligro.

-Ninguna fuerza es más poderosa que la magia –adujo otra persona-. Los muggles nos temen.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Las últimas palabras que escuchó formaban parte de las doctrinas más arraigadas de la Orden de Merlín. ¿Cómo era factible que los tentáculos del enemigo se extendieran tan lejos? ¿Tan poderosa era esa detestable congregación de magos? Había llegado el momento de pronunciarse como la verdadera líder de la Orden del Fénix.

-Yo le creo a Harry –dijo Hermione de forma solemne, como si estuviese conduciendo una ceremonia de iniciación-. Quiero decir, le creo a Stormrider, porque ese es su nombre como Caballero del Dragón de Aire. Él tiene un corazón puro y no sería capaz de poner en peligro a la entidad que él tiene la obligación de proteger, por mucho amor que sienta por mí. Para él, la seguridad de nosotros es la mayor prioridad de todas y no a va a renunciar a ella sólo por amor. Si él dice que estamos en peligro, yo le creo, y ustedes deberían también. Recuerda que es uno de los protectores y sólo está cumpliendo con su deber.

-Pero, Hermione Nárwen –dijo el segundo al mando-, ¿no cree que la está engañando para quedarse con usted? Sabe que ningún artefacto muggle puede penetrar este lugar. Barad Nársil no existe en ningún mapa y ninguna arma inteligente puede siquiera ver dónde estamos. Es Stormrider quien desea una excusa para poseerla…

-¡Ya basta! ¡No voy a soportar que ustedes cuestionen mi liderazgo! Si Harry dice que estamos en peligro, lo estamos. Así que las cosas son muy simples. O me hacen caso y todos escapamos de Barad Nársil o todos se quedan y mueren, y contribuyen al fin de la Orden. Tienen un minuto para decidir si quedarse o acompañarnos.

Hermione, dichas esas palabras, se acercó a Ginny y la ayudó a tenderse sobre el frio piso enlosado del pasillo, le quitó la túnica y descubrió el hombro herido. La líder de la orden sintió arcadas cuando vio el enorme tajo que exponía la clavícula de Ginny. Sintiendo tristeza, las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos para caer sobre la herida y, poco a poco, ésta se fue cerrando por su cuenta, hasta que ni siquiera una cicatriz quedó en el hombro de la pelirroja. Hermione sonrió.

-Lo siento Hermione –dijo Ginny en voz baja-. Lamento haberme comportado tan mal contigo. Harry es quien tiene la última palabra sobre con quién de nosotras dos se va a quedar.

-Creo que eso ya está decidido –repuso Hermione, ayudándola a levantarse, pero parecía ser que Ginny estaba más débil que antes-. Harry debe renunciar a su amor por mí para que pueda servir mejor a los propósitos del Clan del Dragón. Por eso debes ser tú quien esté con él. Date una nueva oportunidad para amarlo y ser lo que no pudieron ser antes. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades Ginny.

Y esta vez, la pelirroja pudo ponerse de pie, aunque sus piernas temblaban violentamente. Por otro lado, el minuto ya habían transcurrido y Hermione encaró al resto de su orden.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su decisión? ¿Nos acompañan, o se quedan aquí?

Los presentes deliberaron entre ellos. Algunos tenían miedo que las palabras de Harry fueran verdaderas, pero la mayoría tenía plena confianza en que Barad Nársil no pudiera ser encontrada ni atacada por ninguna fuerza muggle.

-Bien –sentenció Hermione, dando media vuelta y abrazándose a Harry. Ginny hizo lo mismo-. Han tomado su decisión. Yo tomaré la mía y preservaré el conocimiento de la Orden de Fénix, deber que ustedes rechazaron.

Harry aferró firmemente a Hermione y a Ginny y, con un violento estampido, salió volando hacia los cielos a una gran velocidad. Hermione llamó a Harry secretamente, Tar Sûlion, el rey del viento mientras viajaban a la velocidad del sonido hacia el sur. Fue en ese momento en que un destello pasó a unos cien metros por el lado de Harry y él frenó en seco, agarrando a sus dos compañeras firmemente para que no se les escaparan y quedaran como estampillas en el suelo. Harry, con ojos de águila, pudo ver el cilindro impulsado por esa terrorífica estela de vapor dirigirse hacia Barad Nársil.

Hubo un resplandor que cegaba la vista y después un estampido terrible como el mismo infierno destrozó la piedra de la torre como si fuesen terrones de azúcar y envió rocas tan grandes como una casa volando a más de tres kilómetros de altura, pero no más alto y horrible que el hongo nuclear que se formó después del estallido. La montaña había desaparecido por completo, convertida en pedazos de roca errantes, y Harry sintió llorar a Hermione, porque ahora era ella la única sobreviviente de la Orden del Fénix y ella era la única esperanza para que el conocimiento no se perdiera para siempre. Harry le dio ánimos para que se compusiera y, cuando Hermione dejó de sollozar, Harry siguió su vuelo hacia el sur, a algún lugar libre de gente o de la influencia de la maquiavélica Orden de Merlín.

* * *

><p>El jefe no podía estar más complacido con el trabajo de su asesino a sueldo y Pansy Parkinson, quien ya había vuelto a su forma original después de haber estado más de cuatro horas como uno de los acólitos de la Orden del Fénix. La transferencia correspondiente al pago de los servicios del asesino ya se había completado, más el cincuenta por ciento de bonificación por traer a Pansy sin un rasguño.<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿Está todo bien?

-Más que bien –dijo Pansy, entregando un libro de aspecto pesado encuadernado y bordado en oro-. Ahí está todo lo que necesita saber. Y la Orden del Fénix ya no confía en el Clan del Dragón.

El jefe podría bailar.

-Que bien. Le informo señorita Parkinson que las primeras consecuencias de su quirúrgico ataque ya son una realidad.

El jefe encendió la televisión y, las noticias mostraban una montaña totalmente destruida por un misil nuclear, cuyo hongo característico todavía no se deshacía.

-La Orden del Fénix, al menos en este país, es historia. Y, lo que es más, tenemos el conocimiento que guardan. Ahora nosotros tendremos poder sobre la verdad y nos aseguraremos que nadie la vuelva a desenterrar.

Pansy y el asesino a sueldo sonrieron, una porque sus sueños por fin se estaban haciendo realidad y el otro porque ahora tenía el suficiente dinero como para darse lujos el resto de su vida sin ninguna complicación. El celular del jefe sonó encima de la mesita ratona y se lo llevó a su oído, esperando escuchar más buenas noticias.

-Diga.

-Todo está preparado. Los demás países ni siquiera sabrán qué les pegó.

-Excelente. Ordena que se dé luz verde a todos los sectores.

-Sí señor.

El empresario dejó el celular donde estaba y encaró a sus dos mejores agentes.

-La hora del destino ha llegado. Es el momento en que la Orden de Merlín tome lo que siempre fue suyo y gobernemos con nuestras leyes y a nuestro modo. Mil años nos tomó lograrlo, pero al fin, ganamos y la magia será lo que siempre debió haber sido.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione y Ginny estaban refugiados en una cueva profunda en la zona central de Inglaterra y estaba iluminada por uno de esos maravillosos fuegos transportables de Hermione, que también brindaba calor a la fría caverna. Harry montaba guardia en la boca de la gruta mientras Hermione se ocupaba de cuidar a Ginny, quien todavía estaba pálida y, para horror de quien la acompañaba, su pulso se estaba debilitando de a poco y sentía los párpados muy pesados, como si tuviese mucho sueño.<p>

-Tengo frío –dijo Ginny, temblando-, mucho frío.

Hermione le arrojó otro cobertor encima, pero la pelirroja seguía estremeciéndose. Su piel estaba muy blanca, casi fantasmagórica. Hermione no entendía lo que le pasaba, pues había curado su herida con sus poderes de fénix, pero el estado de Ginny seguía empeorando.

Una hora más tarde, la pelirroja apenas tenía fuerza para hablar.

-Hermione –dijo ella, extendiendo una trémula mano en dirección de la aludida, quien se giró para mirarla-. No voy a lograrlo. No voy a sobrevivir. Pero quiero hacer una última cosa antes de abandonar este mundo.

-No digas eso Ginny. Tú no vas a morir.

-Por supuesto que sí. Perdí mucha sangre y mi corazón ya no puede más. Tus poderes no son capaces de regenerar la sangre.

-Ginny, por favor, no seas pesimista.

-No es ser pesimista. Es ser realista. Dile a Harry que se acerque.

Hermione fue a buscarlo. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja seguía debilitándose y apenas podía mover los brazos. Sentía un frío mortal que la traspasaba de parte a parte y sus ojos estaban casi cerrados. Treinta segundos más tarde, Harry acompañaba a Hermione y ambos se inclinaron delante de Ginny.

-Resiste Ginny –dijo Harry con más ánimo que Hermione.

-Está bien –dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo débilmente-. Lo haré mientras pueda. Pero quiero hacer algo antes de… de partir.

Harry y Hermione respiraron como uno. Ginny se levantó sólo un poco y, con su mano izquierda, tomó la de Harry y la juntó con la de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento.

-Quiero… quiero que me hagan el… el siguiente… juramento –dijo Ginny con voz quebrada-. Como yo… yo no estaré con ustedes… tú… Harry… quiero que seas tú quien proteja y ame a… a… Hermione.

Harry y Hermione podrían ser dos estatuas.

-Harry… quiero que me… me prometas que… que amarás a Hermione… con… con todo lo que… tienes, que la… vas a… a… cuidar, que la honrarás… que la protegerás y… cuidarás… hasta que… que la muerte… los se… separe.

Harry no podía imaginar algo más lastimero y penoso que una mujer renunciando al amor justo cuando iba a morir.

-Lo prometo –dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

Hermione estaba llorando.

-Hermione… prométeme que… que… amarás a Harry… con… con todo lo que… tienes, que… que lo vas a… a… a… a cuidar, que los honrarás… que lo… protegerás y… cuidarás… hasta que… la… la… la muerte los separe.

La aludida derramaba lágrimas cuando habló.

-Lo… lo prometo.

Ginny usó sus últimas fuerzas para decir sus últimas palabras.

-Entonces… los… los declaro… unidos… de por… por… vida.

La última palabra fue como un suspiro y el último aliento de Ginny escapó de sus pulmones. Hermione se arrodilló delante de ella y la movió por los hombros. Nada ocurrió. Tomó su cuello para ver si tenía pulso, pero no halló nada. Tocó su pecho, con el mismo resultado. Hermione se derrumbó a un lado de Ginny, acariciando su cabello como si ella fuese su amante, pero daba lo mismo. La pelirroja ya no respiraba, sus ojos reflejaban el fuego azul que escapaba de la botella en la cual Hermione lo tenía encerrado. Harry observaba la escena con pesadumbre y, momentos más tarde, los llantos de Hermione reverberaron en la caverna, reflejando la horrible y triste verdad que aplastaba tanto a Harry como a su amiga como un yunque.

Ginny Weasley había muerto.


	29. El canto de la gran mentira

**Capítulo XXIX: El canto de la gran mentira**

Dentro de la cueva, el dolor era insoportable. Ver morir a su mejor amiga, quien más encima los unió en matrimonio por medio del ritual más antiguo de la historia mágica, era más de lo que Hermione Granger podía tolerar. Sentía que las paredes de roca se cerraban a su alrededor, comprimiéndola en un asfixiante sufrimiento. Harry, quien se encontraba también muy apenado por la muerte de quien alguna vez fuese su novia, supo cómo se sentía su recién nombrada esposa y la condujo fuera de la cueva, para ver si las gotas de lluvia podían, de algún modo, calmar el agobiante tormento por el que Hermione pasaba. Pero ni un millón de años de intenso diluvio podía apaciguar el dolor de ella, quien no lloraba para nada. Era aparente que su tristeza estaba más allá de las lágrimas y caminaba bajo la lluvia, indiferente a ésta, su vestido mojándose y luciendo más como harapos que los atavíos de una mujer que estuviera a la cabeza de una sociedad secreta en posesión de un secreto por el que muchos matarían.

Harry se sentía inmensamente responsable, como siempre pasaba cuando un amigo cercano fallecía delante de sus ojos verdes, por el inesperado deceso de Ginny. Y, como también ocurría en esas angustiantes coyunturas, recreó en su mente todos los momentos en los que Ginny había tenido participación, desde que la vio por primera vez batiendo sus manitos en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos hasta cuando ella, en el umbral de su propia caída, los casó. No podía ser posible que hace días atrás, ambos tuvieran la perspectiva de casarse y ahora, mucha gente había muerto, algunas de ellas amigos cercanos a él. Era como la Segunda Guerra otra vez, como los días de terror en que Voldemort era el ser más poderoso del mundo. Ya era demasiado. Era absolutamente inconcebible que en tan solo seis días, tres asesinatos sin más significado tras éstos pudiesen escalar hasta esas dantescas proporciones, enemistando a dos naciones no beligerantes mientras tanto, en una carrera ciega y desesperada por el poder, por la dominación mundial. Harry se hizo por enésima las preguntas cuyas respuestas podrían poner fin a esa debacle: ¿quién estaba detrás de todo ese macabro esquema de desinformación y control? ¿Cuál era su objetivo final? ¿Qué ganaba con lograr sus metas? Harry estaba ahora tan obcecado en arrojar luz sobre todas esas interrogantes que el reciente golpe causado por la muerte de Ginny ya no le afectó demasiado. Tenía tanta determinación en encontrar a los responsables de tanta muerte y destrucción que cosas como perder a sus amigos ya no representaban un tormento para él. Además, el evidente estado de desolación de Hermione le dio fuerzas adicionales para completar con éxito la tarea que él mismo se puso por delante.

-¿Hermione?

La aludida alzó la cabeza para mirar a quién le había hablado. Lucía como si hubiera pasado una vida de tortura. Aquel dolor era comprensible, porque ya había perdido a dos personas a las que ella había amado y a su mejor amiga durante esa terrible cadena de acontecimientos. Pero Harry tenía una forma de levantar el desmoronado ánimo de su amiga, que en sólo seis días pasó de ser una compañera inseparable a ser su esposa. Si eso no la componía, no sabía qué en este mundo podría hacerlo.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó suavemente. No quería apretar, no quería ser fuerte en ese momento. Sólo deseaba ser sutil, gentil y, en lo posible, satisfacerla de una forma en que ella jamás podría olvidar. De improviso, Harry y Hermione se elevaron en el aire, los brazos de él protegiendo la cabeza de ella de la lluvia, subiendo hacia el cielo a una velocidad que a cualquiera le hubiese revuelto el estómago, pero ella estaba tan aislada de la realidad como una mosca del fondo del océano y cualquier sensación la podía sentir como si sus nervios no le pertenecieran.

Ambos atravesaron la gruesa capa de nubes que arrojaba su triste carga al suelo y, repentinamente, la luz del sol bañó ambos cuerpos, haciendo que algo de felicidad se asomara en forma de sonrisa en la cara de Hermione. No obstante, el hongo nuclear era aún visible en la lejanía y esta vez, lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de los ojos de ella, pensando en la clase de mente que pudo haber concebido un plan tan espantoso en su diseño y tan destructivo en su ejecución, con un objetivo final tan terrorífico como elusivo. Pero Harry estaba allí con ella, abrazándola en medio del aire, flotando como si no existiese la gravedad, pero ella sabía que, como Caballero del Dragón de Aire, Harry tenía al aire de aliado y podía manejarlo a voluntad.

Harry se puso frente al hongo nuclear para que Hermione le diese la espalda y no pensara en sus colegas muertos, desintegrados quizá. El hombre frente a ella se deshizo de su armadura y soltó a su esposa quien, para su sorpresa, no cayó al suelo, sino que se sostuvo en el aire, sin nada bajo sus pies.

-¿Has tenido la sensación que uno de tus sueños más anhelados e imposibles está a punto de hacerse una realidad?

Hermione olvidó por un momento que debía estar triste. Era exactamente cómo se sentía en ese preciso instante. Uno de sus sueños más recurrentes y fantasiosos contaba de una unión de cuerpos entre las nubes, algo descabellado pero que siempre encendía su imaginación pese a la imposibilidad lógica de su sueño.

-¿Lo… lo harías?

Harry asintió levemente.

La sonrisa que mostró Hermione fue la primera en muchas horas. Ella se llevó una mano a su espalda, haciendo un solo movimiento, fluido y sutil. Lo siguiente que pudo ver Harry era un vestido que se deslizaba como un objeto liso sobre hielo por la piel de Hermione y, un cuerpo glorioso se manifestó por su cuenta delante de los ojos de Harry.

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione, respondiendo la pregunta no formulada de Harry-. A veces yo tampoco me la creo, pero cuando me vi al espejo en Barad Nársil, supe que yo cambié también. –La castaña se acercó a Harry con pasos lentos y seguros, pisando el aire como si fuese el piso de su propia casa-. Te amo, Tar Sûlion, y te lo voy a demostrar ahora, como tú querías.

-¿Lo sabías?

Hermione sonrió.

-Toda mi vida.

Y, por voluntad de Hermione, la ropa de Harry desapareció de un plumazo, apareciendo encima de una nube cercana. El ex Auror dio un paso hacia su esposa y la abrazó con más fuerza esta vez, tumbándola sobre una nube, y completaron el acto inconcluso que ambos protagonizaron en el Templo del Dragón.

La lluvia se detuvo instantes después.

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que el capitán Alexei Pudovkin perdía la calma en una situación de combate. No podía descubrir la causa de por qué el misil nuclear que estaba destinado a destruir las defensas antiaéreas instaladas en las costas inglesas se desvió de su curso e hizo explosión en una cadena montañosa desconocida en las tierras medias de Escocia. Revisó tres veces la zona, no encontrando ningún blanco militar. ¿En qué estaba pensando el capitán Borodin? Se suponía que era él quien debía marcar el blanco con láser desde su crucero de batalla y ahora, la infantería que debía invadir la costa saltando en paracaídas no podrían realizar su asalto ni proteger a las tropas que iban a desembarcar más tarde para comenzar la invasión de las tierras interiores del Reino Unido.<p>

-¿Capitán? ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

El primer oficial Yuri Rimski estaba plantado delante del capitán, una expresión de profunda preocupación ensombreciendo su semblante. Yuri podía intuir lo que pasaba por la mente de su superior, porque todos en el puente pudieron ver el cambio de curso del misil. Golpear y arrancar, esas fueron las palabras del capitán Borodin cuando les instruyó a él y al capitán que lanzaran un misil nuclear táctico hacia las defensas antiaéreas que se interponían entre ellos y la posibilidad real de una invasión. No obstante, las intenciones de Rusia con este ataque no contemplaban una ocupación del territorio inglés, sino se trataba más que nada de un acto para intimidar al oponente para que no volviera a molestar a su nación. Pero, por supuesto, razones como esas eran las que motivaban a las naciones, al menos en un principio, para declarar la guerra a otro país, porque los deseos de poder a la larga terminan por asentarse en los corazones de las personas que pertenecían al bando que tenía la ventaja y la ambición de ciertos individuos con poder era tan poderosa que podían cambiar las intenciones de un país entero cuando se encontraba en guerra.

-Capitán. Estoy a la espera de sus órdenes –declaró el primer oficial Rimski, tratando de no sonar demasiado preocupado por la persona frente a él. Pero la única respuesta por parte de Alexei Pudovkin fue un silencio inquieto. La verdad, una auténtica guerra mental estaba ocurriendo dentro de la mente del capitán.

¿Era posible que el capitán Borodin tuviera problemas de juicio? Porque cuando se comunicó con él acerca del plan de la flota rusa para invadir las costas inglesas, lucía bastante seguro de sí mismo al plantear la forma en que se llevaría a cabo la invasión. Además, en el momento del lanzamiento, las coordenadas entregadas por el capitán Borodin eran las correctas y correspondían, en efecto, a una estación de defensa antiaérea cerca de las costas inglesas. Entonces, ¿cómo pudo haber cambiado el objetivo? Pero la pregunta más acuciante no era el cómo, sino el por qué. ¿Cuál fue el motivo que impulsó al capitán Borodin a cambiar de blanco? ¿Sabía algo que los demás no? ¿De verdad no había nada en esas cadenas montañosas? ¿El capitán recibió una influencia externa para cambiar las coordenadas de destino?

Algo dentro del capitán Pudovkin se iluminó, como si dentro de su cabeza una ampolleta se hubiera prendido de forma repentina. Ahora sabía cuáles eran las órdenes que debía dar. Alexei Pudovkin no tenía forma de saber que sus acciones podrían cambiar el curso de la guerra, pero sí estaba al tanto que si era descubierto, enfrentaría corte marcial en su país por alta traición. Pero no le importó, porque la recompensa potencial era mucho mayor que el riesgo.

_Hay demasiado en juego para no tomar riesgos_ se dijo Alexei Pudovkin mientras se dirigía a uno de sus más jóvenes oficiales para darle sus nuevas órdenes.

* * *

><p>Una fiesta acababa de terminar en uno de los sectores más alejados del centro de Londres. Se trataba de una despedida de soltera. Las personas que celebraban dentro de una casa de un piso no podían estar menos interesadas en los hechos recientes, además, en cualquier momento podían ser víctimas de un misil ruso, por lo que motivos para celebrar sobraban.<p>

En la extensa sala de estar, varias mujeres yacían sin ropa sobre la alfombra, sonrisas cansadas en sus rostros, restos de serpentinas y confeti salpicaban el piso y unas cuantas botellas de whiskey de fuego rodaban perezosas en la cocina. Una mujer salió del dormitorio más cercano a la sala de estar, sólo en ropa interior, con una alegría visible a kilómetros e, instantes más tarde, un hombre, totalmente vestido y luciendo como si no hubiera tenido sexo con la mitad de las mujeres que celebraban, apareció en la sala de estar, mirando con una leve sonrisa de diversión a las chicas que estaban tiradas en el piso como si todas ellas hubiesen pasado por un campo de batalla. _Las chicas en grupo son peores que los chicos en grupo,_ se dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para disfrutar del aire fresco de la tarde. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo rápido, pero eso a él no le importó. Le encantaba la noche. Desde que terminó la Segunda Guerra, la familia de él cayó en la más profunda deshonra cuando todo el mundo mágico supo que sus padres y él mismo fueron Mortífagos y el rechazo social producto de lo anterior fue tan grande que ellos perdieron mucho dinero tratando de compensar lo que ellos contribuyeron a hacer como servidores de Voldemort. Él no podía hallar trabajo en ningún sitio, lo que lo forzó a trabajar como stripper profesional para poder costearse la vida. A sus padres no les gustó para nada la idea, pues el orgullo era la única cosa que podían conservar sin sentirse avergonzados y ellos decían que una persona como él no podía rebajarse a ser el entretenimiento de otras personas, haciéndolo semejante a un payaso. Pero Draco Malfoy pudo surgir producto de su trabajo y al menos arrendaba una casa decente en la cual vivir y, si se podía algún día, tragarse su orgullo y comenzar a ver con otros ojos a aquellos de sangre impura.

El destino quiso que el desnudista nunca pudiese llegar a casa.

Todavía había mucha gente deambulando por las calles, pero no por las razones de siempre. Existía mucha preocupación y miedo en los rostros de los transeúntes y todos ellos miraban en la misma dirección de forma recurrente, hacia los humos infernales que provenían del centro de Londres y el tremendo y horrible hongo nuclear dominando el cielo vespertino, como si una versión muggle de la Marca Tenebrosa se hubiese asentado en éste. Draco sabía que muchas personas murieron en ese avasallador ataque por parte de un oponente desconocido. Las noticias no hablaban de algún país que tuviese algún problema con Inglaterra y sólo se limitaban a decir que estaban investigando la fuente de tan horrorosa agresión. Por supuesto, ni Draco ni la vasta mayoría de la población londinense sabía lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, la verdad convenientemente hipotecada por los medios de comunicación y la gente con poder. Pero, al margen de todo eso, Draco se dirigía a una arboleda lo suficientemente tupida como para desaparecer sin ser visto y, en el momento en que divisó una, el rubio se echó hacia atrás en un gesto instintivo de horror mal disimulado.

Un cadáver yacía sobre la hierba, bien oculto por la sombra de un enorme abedul y la oscuridad del pasto en el atardecer que lentamente llegaba a su fin.

Draco reconoció al hombre tirado sin ninguna elegancia sobre el pasto como uno de los miembros perdidos de la Alta Corte mágica. Lo sabía porque en la mañana, antes de asistir a esa despedida de soltera, viendo el programa de televisión más visto del momento, Convictos en vivo, pudo ver al mismo hombre que yacía muerto a sus pies frente a un aparato similar a una silla eléctrica. Acababa de ser eliminado de la competición. El cuerpo no tenía manchas de sangre ni signos de haber sido asfixiado o golpeado de forma brutal. Todo indicaba que el malogrado hombre fue muerto a causa de un maleficio asesino. Draco iba a llamar a los Aurors cuando se dio cuenta que aquella era una acción riesgosa, porque también sabía que Pius Thicknesse había asumido el control del Ministerio de la Magia, declarando su lealtad a la infame Orden de Merlín. El rubio había escuchado retazos de lo parecía ser una truculenta historia que guardaba relación con aquella sociedad secreta. Llamar a los Aurors posiblemente sea una mala decisión, pues tenía la impresión que la Orden de Merlín estaba detrás del asesinato del hombre tirado frente a él.

Fue cuando lo vio.

El farol más cercano se encendió de forma automática y arrojó luz a un trozo de papel blanco que el fallecido sujeto llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Draco extrajo el objeto y lo leyó. Era completamente inconcebible que algo, en apariencia tan importante, pudiera contener algo tan simple e insignificante.

149162536496481100

Parque de St. James.

Draco, lejos de sentirse confundido, sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con dolorosa rapidez. Ese lugar era conocido por mucha gente, magos y muggles por igual, pero muchos menos conocían los secretos del parque de St. James, secretos por los que había que pagar una suma astronómica de dinero. Y los selectos miembros de la aristocracia mágica eran los únicos que disponían de los medios para tener acceso a tan valioso lugar. Su padre, Lucius, le contó a Draco que el parque de St. James contenía bóvedas privadas para los miembros más ricos de la sociedad mágica, con un nivel de seguridad muy superior al que ofrecía Gringotts. Pero semejante protección tenía un precio, y uno muy alto. El banco no era administrado por duendes, sino por un complejo sistema de encantamientos apilados en secuencias que se activaban en cuanto el filtro en la superficie del banco detectaba un intruso. Entonces el mismo sistema creaba una especie de trampa que se desactivaba si quien entraba ingresaba la secuencia correcta de números dentro de un límite de tiempo. Si el intruso introducía la clave incorrecta o se le acababa el tiempo, la trampa atrapaba al ladrón y lo reducía a una masa sanguinolenta en cuestión de segundos. No había más oportunidades para ingresar el código correcto.

Draco guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros el trozo de papel y se trasladó, mediante desaparición, al parque de St. James para ver si podía desentrañar el enigma de la nota hallada en el fallecido miembro de la Alta Corte mágica.

* * *

><p>Harry y Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, contemplaban la lápida bajo la cual descansaba Ginny Weasley, después de haber muerto por desangramiento crítico. De algún modo, ver el trozo de piedra con las palabras grabadas en ésta hacía ver la pasada tragedia más real y más dolorosa. Harry pensaba en dos cosas a la vez: durante los hechos de la Segunda Guerra, ninguno de sus amigos cercanos había muerto durante la contienda. Pero bastó una semana desde la muerte de Ron para que sus amigos comenzaran a caer como moscas ante un enemigo invisible, más peligroso que el mismo Voldemort, más silencioso y que dejaba menos huellas. No obstante, de algún modo, aunque las pérdidas que Harry había sufrido hasta ese momento eran terribles, no las sentía de esa manera. Había algo que ayudaba a anestesiar ese dolor, algo más allá de la felicidad y la tristeza, más allá de las risas y las lágrimas. Era una obsesión, no era un pensamiento del que pudiera sentirse decepcionado, que le daba fuerza y que le empujaba a descubrir a quién se le ocurrió tan macabro plan. Recordó cuando Sirius le contó cómo había conseguido escapar de Azkaban y le habló de esa obsesión, de saber que era inocente, de cómo se dio cuenta que no era un pensamiento feliz y que, por lo mismo, los dementores no podían arrebatarle ese deseo. Entonces, Harry entendió.<p>

El otro pensamiento que se inmiscuía en la mente de Harry era algo que ocurrió hace escasos veinte minutos atrás, a más de dos mil metros de altura. Por momentos, Harry pensaba que cosas como la que acababa de experimentar, a la luz de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se iban a extinguir en un océano de odio y resentimiento. Porque odio y resentimiento eran las emociones que dominaban a la mayoría de los ingleses cuando supieron de dónde había venido el misil que destruyó casi todo el centro de Londres. Pero, ni en sus sueños más alocados, imaginó que su mejor amiga pudiese ser una amante tan desesperada, urgente y deliciosamente apasionada. Harry sabía que Hermione había perdido a dos novios en menos de una semana y no estaba dispuesto a ver sufrir a su recién nombrada esposa una vez más. Se prometió sobrevivir a toda costa, no solo por Hermione, sino por el resto de la población mágica, porque él, único de los Aratar en el Clan del Dragón, sabía la horrible verdad acerca de la destrucción de Barad Nársil. Aquello le abrió la mente y planificó el siguiente paso: informar al Clan de la inminente extinción de la Orden del Fénix. Pero no iba a ir a ningún lado sin pronunciar las palabras finales hacia Ginny.

Hermione lucía ligeramente colorada cuando se puso al lado de Harry y dirigieron juntos el último adiós a Ginny Weasley. Pero Hermione no hallaba nada que decir ante una coyuntura tan triste, y fue Harry quien halló las palabras adecuadas para despedir a su ex novia.

-Ginny. Fuiste una amiga leal y una novia entregada. Nunca olvidaremos el sacrificio que realizaste para asegurar el triunfo de la verdad y la libertad y me aseguraré que el precio que debiste pagar traiga dividendos para todos. De esa forma, estarás presente en los corazones de tus amigos y de las personas que valoren las razones por las cuales debiste partir antes de tiempo. Si eso ocurre, entonces tú no nos habrás abandonado realmente. Adiós, Ginny. Que tu espíritu encuentre el camino a la gloria y se reúna con quienes perdiste antes de tu partida. Adiós Ginny. Siempre te recordaremos, siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestros corazones. Hasta siempre.

Hermione lloraba mientras conjuraba un ramo de jazmines y los plantaba alrededor de la lápida. Harry abrazó a su amiga, ahora convertida en su mujer pero, en medio del dolor, Harry sintió que Hermione estaba muy caliente y le sorprendió que sus ropas no se incendiaran también. Era como si ella tuviese mucha fiebre.

-¿Hermione? Estás ardiendo.

El comentario la tomó desprevenida.

-¿Perdón?

Harry se dio cuenta que había escogido mal sus palabras, sobre todo, después de haber hecho el amor en las nubes.

-Me refiero a que casi me quemo al tocarte, literalmente.

-Yo no me siento rara.

Pero un par de segundos más tarde, Hermione colapsó, cayendo de lado al suelo, temblando y gritando de un dolor que no parecía sentir. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Hermione se tendió de espaldas y, repentinamente, se envolvió en llamas, aunque los gritos de dolor ya habían cesado.

-¡Ayúdame! –Hermione estaba adoptando una posición familiar, como cuando una mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz. Pero, era imposible. Harry resolvió ayudar a su mujer. Por un instante, el miembro del Clan del Dragón tuvo miedo que las llamas lo quemaran, pero cuando acercó una mano al vientre de Hermione, el cual lucía como si llevara casi nueve meses de embarazo, no se sintió como si se estuviese quemando. Era fuego, pero no se sentía como tal. Era más bien como si pusiera las manos cerca de una chimenea ardiendo.

-¡Presiona fuerte mi vientre! ¡No puedo hacer esto sola! ¡Necesito que aprietes mi abdomen, con fuerza!

Harry dudó por una fracción de segundo antes de hacer lo que Hermione le estaba pidiendo. Era poco menos que criminal lo que Harry estaba a punto de hacer, pero tragó saliva e hizo fuerza, apretando el vientre de Hermione como si estuviese practicando reanimación cardiopulmonar. Hermione no hacía ningún gesto que denotara que sentía dolor, sino más bien como si estuviese deshaciéndose de una carga muy pesada. El abdomen de Hermione se iba como desinflando y un bulto envuelto en llamas salió de su interior, y el cuerpo de ella dejó de estar rodeado de flamas. Harry se puso de pie y contempló, estupefacto, el bulto que salió de las entrañas de su esposa, las llamas retrocediendo hasta que la forma fue discernible para él y para Hermione.

No era un huevo.

Era un bebé, una niña a juzgar por su apariencia. Harry estaba desconcertado. Se suponía que debía esperar nueve meses para que esto ocurriera, pero no habían transcurrido más de cuarenta minutos desde que ella y él se unieron en las nubes y Hermione ya era madre. Al menos ella era mayor de edad y estaba en condiciones de concebir un hijo sin que nadie le dijera algo. Sin embargo, lo que más tenía intrigado a Harry era la forma en que la niña nació, de una forma tan poco ortodoxa que él miraba a Hermione como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba pasando.

-El fénix, cuando está a punto de dar a luz, se envuelve en llamas para que el huevo salga de su interior a una determinada temperatura –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie también, respirando de forma superficial-. Un fénix no puede nacer con una temperatura menor a mil grados. Y mi hija, siendo yo un fénix con forma humana, tiene que pasar por lo mismo.

Hermione se arrodilló delante de la recién nacida y la tomó en brazos. Una característica de los bebés era la escasez de cabello, pero parecía ser que la hija de Harry y Hermione escapaba de todo estereotipo. La niña tenía el cabello largo, le llegaba hasta las caderas y era de un rojo muy intenso, muy brillante, a tal punto que parecía iluminar las paredes de la caverna. Daba la impresión que cada hebra del cabello de la recién nacida destellaba con un fulgor muy brillante y el mismo calificativo se podía aplicar a sus ojos, del color del cielo. Lucían como zafiros descolorados.

-Hay que ponerle un nombre –dijo Hermione, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos, quien estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero se calmó a tiempo-. ¿Has pensado en uno para nuestra hija?

La pregunta pilló a Harry con la guardia baja. ¿Ponerle un nombre a la niña? No se le ocurría ninguno que le hiciera justicia a la enorme belleza de la niña, pero hizo unos cuantos intentos para ver si podía complacer a Hermione.

-Podría llamarse Stephanie.

-No va a ser una modelo Harry –le reprendió Hermione-. ¿Qué tal si le ponemos el nombre de tu madre Harry?

Era una buena idea, pensó Harry pero, de algún modo, pensaba que, aunque estuviese bien puesto el nombre, aún sentía que no andaba cerca de encontrar un nombre lo bastante hermoso para su hija.

-Puede ser, pero no me satisface lo suficiente –dijo Harry, peinando su mente en busca de algún nombre que reflejase lo que era la niña que yacía chupándose el dedo en los brazos de Hermione-. ¿Qué tal Rose?

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Es sencillo y bonito –aprobó Hermione-. Bien, nuestra hija se llamará Rose.

Pero la niña lloró al escuchar ese nombre. Parecía ser que a ella no le gustaba que la llamaran así. Hermione compuso un rostro de exasperación al ver a su primera hija patalear y lagrimear como si le hubiesen hecho un mal terrible.

-Bueno, definitivamente no se va a llamar así –sentenció Hermione, pensando en algún nombre exótico para ponerle a su hija-. Estuve pensando en ponerle Yocasta, porque encuentro bonito el nombre y es poco común. No sé si te gusta Harry, ¿o tratamos de encontrarle otro?

La respuesta de Harry fue definitiva como la muerte.

-No llamaré a mi hija como la amante de Edipo. ¿Recuerdas la historia? ¿Recuerdas el Complejo de Edipo?

-Está bien, está bien, capté la idea. ¿Tienes otra idea?

-No, no se me ocurre nada por el momento. ¿Por qué no dejamos para más tarde esta labor?

Hermione asintió en silencio, mirando a su bebé con ternura. Su cabello brillaba, tiñendo de un leve tinte rojizo las paredes de la cueva y sus ojos reflejaban la luz del fuego transportable conjurado por Hermione. Era realmente hermosa…

Y entonces, en un glorioso aire de revelación, Hermione supo qué nombre colocarle a su hija.

-Tengo una última idea –dijo Hermione y Harry se acercó a ella, pues se había alejado de su mujer para evaluar las condiciones climáticas y asegurar un vuelo seguro-. Si este nombre no le gusta a ella, ni a ti, entonces nos iremos de este lugar y pensaremos en esto más tarde.

-Te escucho.

-Se me ocurrió mientras miraba a nuestra hija. Contemplaba los destellos de luz rojiza y brillante que escapaban de su cabello y decidí llamarla de forma acorde.

Harry alzó una ceja.

-¿La vas a llamar "Destello Brillante"?

-Así es –sonrió Hermione-, pero no con esas palabras. ¿Recuerdas que te llamé Tar Sûlion, que significa "Rey del Viento"? –Harry asintió-. Bueno, en el idioma que usamos en la Orden del Fénix, Destello Brillante viene a ser Idril.

-¿Quieres que nuestra hija se llame Idril?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

Harry no tuvo que pensarla mucho. Idril era un nombre hermoso y su hija no hacía ninguna protesta. Era más, estaba riendo. El consenso fue tácito. La primera hija de Harry y Hermione se llamaría Idril.

-Vaya, nuestra primera labor como padres y ya nos encontramos con dificultades –dijo Harry, para la hilaridad de Hermione. Ambos salieron de la cueva y era Harry el que tenía en brazos a Idril en ese momento. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol radiaba cerca de las colinas al oeste de la cueva. Debían ser como las seis de la tarde. Hermione miraba los ojos celestes de Idril, y una nueva inspiración acudió a su mente.

-Se me ocurrió un segundo nombre para Idril –dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Lenarya? Es una palabra secreta de nuestra orden que quiere decir "jazmín", ya sabes, para perpetuar la memoria de Ginny.

-Idril Lenarya –pronunció Harry-. Suena muy bien. Estoy de acuerdo.

El hongo nuclear ya había sido barrido por los vientos, pero la radiación derivada del estallido del misil todavía persistía. Harry abrazó firmemente a Hermione, quien a su vez sujetaba con fuerza a Idril, y los tres ascendieron a la velocidad del sonido hacia el cielo, con un destino todavía incierto.

Ni Harry ni Hermione vieron al sujeto de negro que espiaba a un lado de la cueva.

* * *

><p>Los preparativos estaban listos, los agentes estaban en sus posiciones, listos para dar el golpe de gracia, un golpe que podría poner fin a la guerra entre Inglaterra y Rusia. Era un plan diseñado para ser llevado a cabo con sutileza y, lo que era más importante, necesitaba una persona en el interior, alguien que proveyera de información crucial y que debía ejecutar un paso muy importante para el éxito de la operación.<p>

Al capitán Richard Rowland le importaba mucho resolver problemas por canales diplomáticos antes que por las armas. Pero ahora, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, para siempre. Tenía en sus manos un poder por el que muchas personas estarían dispuestas a matar, tres objetos que el capitán guardaba en los bolsillos de su uniforme. Nadie pondría manos en esos objetos, o un destino peor que la muerte aguardaba a quien osara robarle las Reliquias de la Muerte. Le gustaba tener semejante poder en sus manos, siendo él mismo un hombre acostumbrado a que sus superiores le den poder para llevar a cabo sus misiones. Él era un hombre destinado a tener poder, no como otros, que son demasiado débiles para buscarlo o demasiado "virtuosos" como para desearlo. El poder carecía de requisitos de virtuosismo. Había que atreverse a buscarlo, había que tener una clase diferente de coraje para obtener poder. ¿Y, qué persona en este mundo no desea tener poder? El poder es la ambición suprema del ser humano y siempre lo iba a ser, no importando el nivel al que haya evolucionado el hombre. Y él ahora lo tenía, un poder enorme, el poder de dictar el destino de otras personas, gobernar otras conciencias.

Al menos esas fueron las palabras de Tom Riddle antes de abandonar el edificio de la agencia.

En condiciones normales, el capitán Rowland dirigía sus operaciones desde su centro de mando. Pero ésta no era una circunstancia común. No deseaba que su plan fallara o que tomara otros derroteros, diferentes a los que tenía planeado. La operación, llamada "Revelación", consistía en causar una diversión en el centro de Londres. El objetivo de este señuelo era atraer al ejército ruso para que invadiera la capital de Inglaterra y luego, usar al hombre encubierto para que ingresara a cierto lugar con los datos que estaban convenientemente ocultos en una persona que no tenía forma de saber acerca de ese secreto. La idea era que los rusos vieran lo que este hombre iba a mostrar, algo que seguramente los disuadiría de seguir combatiendo con Inglaterra, pero aquello suponía un riesgo para otras personas, algo que el capitán Rowland ya había previsto. Aquello que iba a revelar no era exclusivo de Europa, sino que en cada continente, el mismo contenido sería mostrado a varias naciones no beligerantes y aquello podría desencadenar una guerra a escala mundial. Pero el capitán Rowland tenía un plan de contingencia que se adaptaba perfectamente a aquel escenario e implicaba la colaboración de los magos.

Tenía todo calculado.

El capitán Rowland extrajo un teléfono celular de uno de sus tantos bolsillos y marcó un número privado. En segundos, se escuchó un pitido, esperando por la respuesta de su misterioso interlocutor. Tres pitidos más tarde, una voz grave resonó en el auricular.

-¿Diga?

-Soy Charlie Romeo. ¿Usted es Delta Mike?

-Afirmativo.

-La operación está por comenzar. ¿Ya se encuentra en la locación Sierra 01?

-Correcto.

-¿Tiene el paquete?

-Sí. Está en buenas manos.

-En diez minutos, varios agentes estarán en su radio de acción. Espere por los x-rays para proceder con la segunda fase de la operación. ¿Está claro?

-10-4.

-Bien. Repito, no haga nada hasta que los x-rays estén en un radio de doscientos metros. –La comunicación se cortó y el capitán Rowland guardó el celular en un bolsillo que no tuviera alguna de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Un momento más tarde, el capitán se plantó delante de la pantalla gigante y ordenó que se estableciera un enlace con la casa segura de los agentes encargados del procedimiento de señuelo. En segundos, una imagen clara como el cristal era mostrada en la pantalla principal del centro de mando.

-Capitán. Estamos Oscar Mike para la operación Revelación.

-Bien. ¿Alguna señal de los rusos?

-Según Inteligencia Naval, un submarino nuclear fue detectado a cuatrocientos cincuenta millas náuticas de las costas inglesas. Varios navíos salieron a su persecución.

-¿Lanzó algún misil?

-Afirmativo señor. No obstante, el misil no impactó ningún objetivo militar o alguna ciudad importante. Según escáneres por satélite, hay un índice muy alto de radiación en una pequeña cadena montañosa en las tierras centrales de Escocia. Aquello puede ser evidencia de un estallido nuclear.

El capitán Rowland se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en aquel errático lanzamiento por parte de un submarino ruso. El hecho que fuese lanzado un solo misil, indicaba que éste era de tipo táctico, diseñado para afectar un objetivo en específico, no destrucción masiva. Por deducción, la misión del submarino era el típico "golpear y arrancar", una táctica usada de forma asidua por varias flotas de diversos países cuyo objetivo era atacar un blanco clave en las filas enemigas, generalmente desde una posición que le garantizaba cierta invisibilidad. Una vez asestado el golpe, la nave encargada del ataque se retiraba de forma silenciosa. En el caso del submarino ruso, la táctica había tenido éxito de una manera inesperada, porque si bien el objetivo no fue destruido, logró dividir la flota inglesa, haciendo más viable el desembarco de tropas en las costas de Inglaterra. _Divide y vencerás_ se dijo el capitán, recitando mentalmente uno de los mantras más arraigados en los ejércitos de todos los países del mundo. Y al capitán Rowland le convenía que la marina rusa pudiera desembarcar, pues contribuía al éxito de su propio juego de ajedrez.

-Señor –el oficial encargado de la parte de terreno de la operación-, estoy detectando múltiples señales en mi radar. Según telemetría, están a dos kilómetros de Londres. No estamos seguros todavía, pero pueden ser soldados rusos. En un minuto confirmaré la información.

-Proceda –ordenó el capitán Rowland-. Yo hablaré con el Alto Mando inglés para que, en caso que fuesen rusos los que están invadiendo Inglaterra, no hagan nada. Es imperativo que los rusos no encuentren resistencia.

-De acuerdo señor. Mantendré la línea abierta en caso que tenga confirmación inmediata. No se preocupe capitán. Este canal es seguro, altamente codificado.

El capitán Rowland tomó un auricular de color rojo y ordenó a uno de los oficiales que estableciera un enlace seguro con el Alto Mando británico. Tomó treinta segundos todo el proceso y, en un parpadeo, la pantalla principal se dividió en dos mitades; el lado derecho mostraba al oficial de campo y el lado izquierdo era ocupado casi completamente por un hombre uniformado y con muchas condecoraciones en su pecho.

-General Wellington –dijo el capitán Rowland, plantándose delante de la pantalla con el auricular rojo en su oreja-. Supongo que está al tanto de la invasión rusa. ¿Ha dispuesto de fuerzas para defender Londres?

El general Wellington, un hombre con apenas cabello y cara alargada, lucía como si un hijo le estuviese dando órdenes a un padre particularmente estricto.

-Capitán Rowland. Estoy perfectamente al corriente de la situación y he dispuesto de diez divisiones en puntos estratégicos de la ciudad, todos con protección contra la radiación.

-¿Y una de sus divisiones se encuentra cerca del parque de St. James?

-Por supuesto. Tengo a la IX División, a cargo del comandante Ashcroft. ¿Alguna queja?

-No General, ninguna. Es sólo que estoy armando una operación secreta que podría poner fin a la guerra de una vez por todas y agradecería de una fuerza lo suficientemente grande como para facilitar la labor de mis agentes.

El tono del General Wellington se endureció en fracciones de segundo. Su tono de voz fue igual de pétreo.

-Capitán Rowland. ¿De verdad cree usted que mis hombres están para obedecer sus caprichos? Si puse a una de mis mejores divisiones cerca del parque de St. James, es para proteger a dos de los monumentos más importantes de Londres, que son el Palacio de Buckingham y la Abadía de Westminster, no para cooperar con usted en alguna misión secreta de la que no he sido informado.

-Si no ha sido puesto al tanto de mi misión, es porque ha sido clasificada como una operación secreta por parte de mi país. Lo único que le puedo decir es que, si coopera con nosotros, Inglaterra dejará de ser amenazada por Rusia y se evitarán muchas muertes, y por supuesto, servirá mejor a los propósitos de su novena división. –El hombre en pantalla puso una cara como si hubiese tragado un vaso de vinagre de un solo trago, pero no dijo nada-. Lo único que le pido a su novena división es que ofrezca protección a mis agentes en caso que las cosas se pongan feas, eso es todo.

El General Wellington meditó por un largo minuto, durante los cuales llegó el reporte del oficial de campo en Londres, confirmando que eran rusos los soldados que se acercaban a la capital de Inglaterra. Según telemetría, la infantería ya se adentraba en los suburbios de la ciudad, pero ninguna muerte había sido registrada.

-¿Sólo será protección?

El capitán Rowland giró su cabeza levemente para mirar a los ojos del general, quien acababa de hablar.

-Sí, General. Sólo será protección. Estará cumpliendo con sus órdenes de igual manera que si no tuviese que proteger a mis hombres.

-De acuerdo, capitán Rowland. Mis hombres serán informados de la presencia de agentes de su central de Inteligencia. Pero, no quiero errores en su operación. Si hay cualquier traspié, sus hombres ya no serán mi responsabilidad. ¿Acepta esa condición?

El capitán Rowland no tenía ninguna oposición. De todas formas, no iba a haber errores en su operación, él se iba a asegurar de ello, personalmente.

-Bien. Uno de los puntos clave de la operación es que dejen a los rusos penetrar hasta el parque de St. James. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dispare a la infantería ni haga ningún movimiento ofensivo. Quiero que sus tropas se mantengan ocultas a menos que ellos hagan alguna maniobra de combate. Con un poco de cuidado, los rusos no harán nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, capitán Rowland?

El jefe de Inteligencia mostró una sonrisa enigmática.

-Sólo… digamos que la balanza del poder está de nuestro lado, General Wellington –dijo el capitán Rowland, palpándose con una mano el bolsillo en el cual guardaba las Reliquias de la Muerte.

* * *

><p>-¡Dos submarinos y tres acorazados a nuestras seis, señor!<p>

La voz del primer oficial Yuri Rimski sacó al capitán Alexei Pudovkin de su concentración. Era imposible que una flota de navíos británicos hubiera detectado al invisible submarino ruso. Su sistema de propulsión era engañosamente simple: por medio de unos filtros y polarizadores de ruido, el sonido que emitía el submarino era similar al de otros sonidos producidos por la naturaleza y su rúbrica sónica era fácilmente confundida por sonares de otros submarinos o redes submarinas dedicadas a escanear el fondo marino. La única forma en que el navío pudo ser ubicado era que alguien que conociera su posición entregara las coordenadas a una tercera persona, siendo ésta la marina británica por ejemplo. Y, en la experiencia del capitán Pudovkin, sólo una persona conocía esa información: el capitán de flota, el cual, en ese caso particular, era el capitán Borodin.

-Tengo la información que pidió, capitán –dijo el oficial encargado de la base de datos del submarino. Alexei Pudovkin casi corrió hacia la terminal que manejaba el oficial Karpov, un ingeniero en computación que se destacaba por sus habilidades para extraer información de Internet… o de alguna base de datos militar cualquiera. Karpov era, como muchos capitanes de submarino, silencioso en su ejecución, y ninguna agencia de inteligencia había podido capturarlo en alguna de sus numerosas incursiones en redes militares.

-Muéstremela por pantalla –ordenó el capitán Pudovkin y el oficial Karpov, con una rápida combinación de teclas, mostró lo que parecía ser un periódico de la década de los ochenta. Una cara muy conocida aparecía en una fotografía en blanco y negro. El título rezaba: "Extraña repatriación de oficial desertor", y el subtítulo decía: "Oficial de marina, conocido desertor de la Unión Soviética durante la Guerra Fría, recibe el salvoconducto de repatriación bajo condiciones sospechosas"

-Maldita sea –rugió el capitán Pudovkin-. Nuestro capitán de flota es un condenado traidor a la patria. –El capitán volvió al centro de mando para entregar sus nuevas órdenes-. Timonel, fije curso uno, tres, siete, descienda a setecientos metros, bajo el isoterma. Mantenga el curso por treinta minutos y luego vire a tres, uno, siete. Alisten torpedos para combate. Quiero a todos en sus estaciones de batalla en diez minutos.

La voz del capitán Pudovkin se escuchó desde la cámara de torpedos hasta el reactor nuclear que movía el submarino. En instantes, los hombres y mujeres del navío reaccionaron como hormigas dispuestas a proteger su colonia y ocuparon sus posiciones de batalla en el tiempo asignado.

-Nuestro querido capitán va a comprobar lo que los rusos les hacemos a los traidores a la patria –dijo el capitán Pudovkin mientras miraba la fotografía en blanco y negro de un Iván Borodin quince años más joven.

* * *

><p>Harry y Hermione miraban la casa a medio destruir que era el hogar de esta última con una expresión de sorpresa mal disimulada. Idril comenzó a llorar una vez más, pero no era a causa de la visión de destrucción que tenía frente a ella, sino porque estaba a punto de orinarse encima de su madre. Hermione se percató de las necesidades de su hija y le pidió a Harry que apartara los escombros del camino hacia el baño, quien los mandó a volar con un movimiento de su mano derecha, la misma que tenía su varita incrustada entre sus huesos. Ya no le dolía, pero igual se sentía extraño tener un trozo de madera en el interior de su brazo.<p>

Dos minutos más tarde, Idril estaba más tranquila y Harry estaba reconstruyendo mediante magia la sala de estar de la casa de Hermione, mientras que ella le cantaba canciones de cuna a su hija para que se quedara dormida. A Hermione le daba la impresión que su hija estaba un poco más grande que hace una hora atrás, aunque no podía estar segura de aquello.

Harry, cuando acabó con su labor, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones recién reparados y encendió la televisión. Lo primero que vio, fue el parque de St. James, rodeado de lo que parecían transeúntes, observando a una figura que estaba de pie en el centro de una enorme zona verde, concentrado en algo desconocido. El aspecto del hombre era normal, a excepción de su cabello, el cual era de un rubio muy familiar.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ven de inmediato!

Su mujer vino diez segundos más tarde, sentándose pesadamente al lado de Harry, Idril profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres?

Harry señaló a la televisión y Hermione siguió su dedo hacia la pantalla. Un instante más tarde, ella fue presa de un sobresalto al reconocer la figura de Draco Malfoy, de pie en medio de la vasta extensión del parque de St. James.

-¿Pero qué intenta hacer?

Harry miró la pantalla con más detalle.

-Creo que ya lo está haciendo. –El ex Auror se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz de Hermione lo detuvo cuando Harry iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Vas a St. James? Harry, puede ser peligroso. Déjame acompañarte.

-No –dijo Harry con más prepotencia de la que hubiese deseado. Al instante se dio cuenta y suavizó su tono-. Tu deber, por el momento, es cuidar a Idril. No me perdonaría si algo malo le pasa. Es mi primera hija, quiero hallar momentos para disfrutar de este feliz acontecimiento y, por lo mismo, no quiero que mi felicidad se arruine por mi insensatez.

Hermione, aunque ardía en deseos por acompañar a Harry, más que nada porque no deseaba verlo morir, como había ocurrido con sus dos novios anteriores, halló verdad y razón en las palabras de su esposo y no dijo nada. Lo dejó partir hacia la plaza de St. James, suspirando y rezando para que Harry vuelva con bien a su lado. Hermione volvió a la sala de estar, meciendo a Idril para que se quedara dormida otra vez y pensó en Harry una vez más.

_Te amo, Tar Sûlion. Vuelve pronto._

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después de la partida de Harry, en la plaza de St. James, una multitud se apiñaba en los alrededores, observando detenidamente las acciones de ese joven de cabello rubio. Los soldados de la novena división de infantería estaba distribuidos entre la muchedumbre y en radios más extensos. Lo extraño de todo el asunto era que los transeúntes parecían hablar muy a menudo a través de sus celulares en un lenguaje extraño. En ese clima llegó Harry, volando lo más silenciosamente que pudo y deshaciéndose de su armadura para que nadie supiera que era alguien diferente del resto. Colándose en silencio entre la gente, se acercó cada vez más hacia el centro de la plaza, hasta que pudo divisar claramente la figura de Draco Malfoy. Ya no estaba de pie, inmóvil, sino que deambulaba de un lado a otro, dando taconazos de vez en cuando, observando un trozo de papel cada vez que golpeaba el suelo.<p>

Diez minutos más duró esa letanía, en apariencia sin sentido, al cabo de los cuales Draco se hizo a un lado y un temblor primigenio sacudió el suelo y todos temieron por un terremoto. Los pocos que supieron mantener la calma, pudieron ver que una especie de bóveda se alzaba desde un agujero rectangular, abriéndose a medida que la totalidad de la estructura se hacía visible. Repentinamente, el suelo dejó de temblar, y todos fueron testigos del contenido de la bóveda. Muchos se sintieron decepcionados de ver una pantalla plana encendiéndose por cuenta propia, una pantalla de gran tamaño, para que todos pudiesen ver.

Pasaron otros diez minutos, y un sonido de pies pisando concreto se fue haciendo más fuerte. Los presentes giraron sus cabezas y vieron fila tras fila de soldados rusos, fusiles de asalto en ristre, mirada al frente, caras sin expresión. Los transeúntes se apartaron de la falange rusa y los soldados siguieron su marcha monótona hasta detenerse frente a la gran pantalla de televisión. Los soldados se miraron unos con otros, cambiando sus rostros inexpresivos por otros de ligero desconcierto. ¿Era esto una clase de bienvenida? Lo sabrían pronto.

La pantalla de televisión cobró vida y una serie de imágenes se desplegaron ante los ojos, imágenes que hablaban de asesinatos, la contaminación de un río, de un programa de televisión que tenía a toda Inglaterra pegada a la pantalla de su aparato de televisión, de un plan astutamente concebido para enemistar a dos naciones no beligerantes, de cómo un hombre se infiltró en la residencia del Primer Ministro Ruso y lo asesinó, culpando a los ingleses del sutil atentado. Hablaba también del uso de mercenarios a sueldo, de la forma en que se consiguió obtener identificaciones rusas para estos hombres y cometieran un atentado en forma de represalia en contra de un eminente miembro de una sociedad secreta, del verdadero motivo del asesinato de un embajador inglés, abriendo las hostilidades entre Inglaterra y Rusia. A continuación, se mostraron imágenes de la construcción de un satélite secreto, diseñado para atacar con misiles nucleares a tres naciones diferentes con el fin de avivar los fuegos de la guerra, pero que parecía un simple satélite de comunicaciones, el uso de un traidor a la Unión Soviética para liderar un ataque a Inglaterra pero que ocultaba el verdadero motivo: destruir el lugar de residencia de una sociedad secreta y eliminar a toda persona que supiera de su plan.

Los soldados rusos no eran tontos. Supieron de inmediato que fueron manipulados por fuerzas desconocidas para que creyeran que tenían motivos legítimos para invadir Inglaterra, pero cuyo verdadero motivo era la destrucción de una sociedad secreta que parecía estar en desacuerdo con muchas de las filosofías de los arquitectos de tan elaborado y terrible plan: los magos.

Los soldados ingleses también fueron testigos de las imágenes de la enorme pantalla. Podían sentir sus manos comprimirse en puños sin que se diesen cuenta. Aquello explicaba por entero todo lo que había ocurrido desde esos tres asesinatos hasta ahora. Y los muy descarados buscaban aliarse con ellos mediante el Estatuto Craven, el cual prometía la esperada unión entre magos y muggles para compartir conocimientos y terminar con la discriminación a los magos de sangre impura. Ahora, con el nuevo giro que habían dado los acontecimientos, los ingleses supieron que los magos querían cooperar con los muggles sólo para tener acceso a sus tecnologías y concebir los planes de forma que los magos parecieran no tener nada que ver. Harry, oculto en medio del gentío, más que sentir que iba encaminado en la dirección correcta con su interrumpida investigación, era el único que sabía con precisión quiénes eran los verdaderos responsables de ese plan: la Orden de Merlín, una pequeña parte de los magos ingleses, no todos ellos, como pensaban los muggles rusos e ingleses.

La novena división de infantería se acercó a los soldados rusos, pero no había guerra nublando sus mentes. Ambas partes fueron engañados por los magos y, los respectivos capitanes de ambos ejércitos se plantaron frente a frente, pronunciando un acuerdo de no agresión entre ambas naciones, gesto que se oficializaría en unas horas por medio de los canales regulares. Pero ese acuerdo encerraba consigo una verdad lapidaria, prístina, pesada como un yunque.

Ahora, tanto ingleses como rusos tenían un nuevo enemigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>Otra vez tengo que lamentar mi tardanza en mis actualizaciones. En esta ocasión, mi tardanza se debió a que mi PC sufrió un problema de software y lo tuve que enviar a servicio técnico, donde paso casi un mes. Menos mal que no tuve que pagar por la reparación (mi laptop todavía está en garantía)

Un saludo a todos mis lectores que sé que han esperado una eternidad para leer otro capítulo de esta truculenta historia. Espero traerles pronto el último capítulo.

Gilrasir.


	30. El complot milenario

**Capítulo XXX: El complot milenario**

Harry veía con un poco de rabia las imágenes que mostraba la gigantesca pantalla de televisión, porque él había pasado muchas horas investigando el porqué de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y, Draco Malfoy, con unos cuantos taconazos sobre el pasto de una concurrida plaza, pudo revelar los planes del enemigo, y todo en unos pocos minutos. Sin embargo, la facilidad con la cual se desató la madeja de engaños que tuvo a todos los Aurors ocupados por días produjo una profunda inquietud en el interior del ex Auror. Harry resolvió ir en busca de Draco y atravesó la pared de hombres que le estorbaba el paso y lo encontró, hablando por un dispositivo similar a un celular, pero con más antenas y más voluminoso y más teclas. Harry reconoció el aparato y se dio cuenta que Draco tenía en su poder tecnología militar. ¿En qué estará metido ese rubio malnacido? Harry pensó que lo que ocurrió en la batalla de Hogwarts le había abierto los ojos, pero ahí estaba, hablando con alguna división militar de un país lejano, quizá desempeñando el papel de algún peón en un tablero de ajedrez cubierto por una espesa niebla. Sea como fuere, tenía que investigar. Aparte de eso, Harry podía subyugar fácilmente a Draco Malfoy, ahora que era un miembro de los Aratar en el Clan del Dragón. Pero debía asegurarse que nadie lo viera, o comprometería a todo su clan.

Concentrándose, Harry hizo que sólo Windwaker apareciera en su cinto, lo tomó y sopló con fuerza moderada. El efecto fue instantáneo. Draco sintió una corriente irresistible de viento que hizo despegar sus pies del suelo, volando varios metros antes de desaparecer en una arboleda. El rubio miró en todas direcciones, sin poder divisar al responsable de su infortunio. Demasiado tarde giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, sintió algo áspero en su espalda y no podía sentir el suelo con sus pies. Estaba flotando en el aire, estampado contra un árbol y, cuando Draco miró al frente, el poco color en sus mejillas desapareció de un plumazo.

Harry Potter estaba frente a él, un brazo extendido en su dirección, como si fuese él quien lo tenía en esa posición tan extraña. Era extraño que su enemigo número uno no estuviese blandiendo una varita pero, una mirada más aguda por parte del rubio le dijo que tenía un agujero en la palma de su mano derecha, la misma que usaba para sostener su varita. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

-Potter, el Auror Potter –dijo Draco, tratando de sonar desdeñoso, aunque en el fondo, casi se orinaba del miedo. Su némesis en el colegio parecía tener un poder desconocido, el cual empleaba en ese instante en contra de él-. ¿No puedes resistirte a husmear, a meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen? Siempre has sido así, y creo que nunca vas a cambiar.

Harry lanzó una risa sardónica. Era, en parte, gratificante amenazar a Draco Malfoy sin nadie que le diera un castigo.

-Draco, Draco. Tú sabes algo, algo que yo también necesito saber. ¿Qué te trajo a este lugar? ¿Cómo sabías que aquí había algo oculto? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué no diste aviso a la Oficina de Aurors cuando tuviste la oportunidad? Ah, lo olvidé, el Ministerio está bajo la influencia de la Orden de Merlín y no investigará el tema. ¿Y con quién estabas hablando por medio de ese artefacto tan familiar en los ejércitos de medio mundo? ¿Alguna división encubierta? ¿Un departamento de Inteligencia quizá?

Draco tragó saliva cuando Harry mencionó un departamento de Inteligencia. Harry sonrió.

-Así que eres un agente encubierto de un departamento de Inteligencia –dijo el ex Auror, alzando a Draco más alto en el aire-. ¿Cómo supiste lo que había en esa explanada? Lucía como una bóveda de máxima seguridad. Creía que Gringotts era el único lugar donde se podía almacenar cosas de valor-. Harry divisó una franja blanca en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Draco. Con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que su presa quedara cabeza abajo y la billetera del rubio y un trozo de papel cayeron al suelo. Harry tomó ambas cosas, sin dejar de mantener control sobre Draco.

-¡Podría denunciarte por asalto!

-Tranquilo Draco. No estoy interesado en tu dinero –lo apaciguó Harry con un tono divertido, ligero, mientras abría la billetera y examinaba varios documentos y tarjetas. Cuando terminó, Harry dio una risa corta y burlona.

-¿Stripper? ¿Es eso a lo que te dedicas ahora, Draco? Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes padres que apuestan por el bando perdedor. Aunque debo admitir que esos sujetos ganan mucho dinero en diversos eventos y, por supuesto, en despedidas de soltera. ¿Te acuestas con muchas chicas Draco?

El rubio soportó las ganas de decir que sí, porque era verdad: debido a su trabajo, tenía la oportunidad de tener sexo al por mayor con muchas mujeres, aunque ejercía mucha responsabilidad sobre el asunto y siempre usaba protección cuando iba a realizar algún trabajo.

-Bueno, ese no es el punto –dijo Harry, arrojando la billetera al suelo y tomando el trozo de papel. Harry pudo darse cuenta que Draco comenzó a sudar cuando vio a su némesis tomar el papel.

-149162536496481100, Parque de St. James –recitó Harry en un sonsonete burlón-. Asumo que este código tiene que ver con este lugar. Según algunos testigos, diste once taconazos sobre esa explanada, pero este código tiene más de once dígitos. Bueno, debo admitir que no soy bueno para los números, pero conozco a alguien que puede saber.

Esta vez Draco se llenó de un temor sin nombre. Si alguien más que él podía extraer el verdadero código, él podía considerarse hombre muerto. El éxito del plan que tenía con el jefe de un departamento de Inteligencia al otro lado del Atlántico dependía de que él, Draco, fuera el único con acceso a la bóveda 111 de la plaza de St. James. Si alguien aparte de él podía entrar a la bóveda, implicaba que había un problema de seguridad muy grave. El contenido de dicha bóveda era más importante que las personas que sabían cómo entrar, por lo tanto debían ser asesinados, de la forma más silenciosa posible. Draco vio a Harry extraer un celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número, llevándose el auricular a la oreja.

-¿Aló?

-Hermione. Necesito tu ayuda.

La sangre de Draco se congeló. De todas las personas que podían extraer el verdadero código, esa apestosa sangre impura era la que más posibilidades tenía de triunfar.

-Ah, hola cariño. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Tengo un pequeño rompecabezas mental para que resuelvas –dijo Harry, mirando los números en el papel, el cual sostenía con su mano izquierda-. ¿Qué dirías si un código de once dígitos no parece un código de once dígitos?

-Diría que has bebido mucho vino de elfo –repuso Hermione con una ligera carcajada. Harry pudo escuchar una risa de bebé en la línea. Idril debía estar en brazos de su madre en ese momento-. Estoy bromeando mi amor, estoy bromeando. Hablando en serio, diría que el código está oculto por algún patrón matemático. De hecho, las sucesiones numéricas suelen escribirse juntas para confundir a quienes no sean tan versados en los números.

-Pues ahora tengo un código con no sé cuántos dígitos escrito en un trozo de papel. ¿Te lo dicto?

-Está bien.

-Aquí va: 1-4-9-1-6-2-5-3-6-4-9-6-4-8-1-1-0-0.

Hermione se quedó en silencio sólo por unos cinco segundos.

-¡Harry! Dijiste que iba a ser un rompecabezas mental. Este código es simple al punto de ser ridículo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Aquí hay diez números que, más encima, tienen perfecto sentido matemático.

-Ilumíname.

-Si agrupamos de cierta manera los números, se obtiene lo siguiente: 1-4-9-16-25-36-49-64-81-100. Si te das cuenta Harry, son todos los números del uno al diez elevados al cuadrado. Es, de hecho, una sucesión numérica.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el código que estamos buscando está compuesto por los números del uno al diez, _en estricta secuencia_?

-Por eso te dije que el código era irrisoriamente simple –dijo Hermione-, aunque debes tener un poco de cuidado, porque estás buscando un código de once dígitos y, si tratas a la sucesión que acabo de encontrar como números independientes, tendrás la clave que necesitas.

-Bueno –dijo Harry-, entonces la clave de acceso a la bóveda es: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-1-0-. El ex Auror ignoró el quejido que provino desde un punto encima de él-. Hermione, eres un genio. ¿Qué puedo hacer para devolverte el favor?

Ella la pensó un poco.

-¿Qué tal si discutimos mi recompensa en mi dormitorio, cuando Idril se haya dormido?

Harry captó la indirecta al vuelo y sonrió involuntariamente. Hermione se había transformado: de ser una mujer cuya obsesión eran los libros, ahora pasó a ser una esposa muy dedicada y con sus prioridades bien ordenadas. Harry recordó un libro que compró Ginny una semana después del fin de la guerra, el cual hablaba de las prioridades reales dentro de una relación de pareja. Recién en ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de la verdadera importancia del sexo en una pareja. Pero ese es otro cuento.

-Me parece un trato justo –accedió Harry, presintiendo que iba a tener una doble recompensa más tarde-. Bueno, debo irme. Adiós cariño.

-Nos vemos después, amor mío –ronroneó Hermione en un susurro muy provocativo-. Adiós.

La línea se cortó y Harry volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Draco. El rubio miraba a su captor con una mezcla rara de un profundo terror y celos lacerantes. El hecho que Harry tuviera pareja y él no representaba un oprobio demasiado ignominioso como para expresarlo en palabras.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás sorprendido? ¿Se debe a que pude descifrar el código, o a que tengo esposa? Creo que te importa más lo primero, porque pienso que si alguien más sabe esta clave –Harry señaló al trozo de papel-, tu vida correrá serio peligro. ¿Me acerco?

El silencio de Draco era elocuente.

-Pues bien, tengo noticias frescas para ti, Draco. ¿Qué te parece si yo te ofrezco protección? Después de todo, no fuiste capaz de asesinar al profesor Dumbledore, y aquello, si más no me equivoco, no te hace una persona malvada. Pienso que eres un chico descarriado, nada más, nada menos.

El color volvió repentinamente a Draco, luciendo como un helado de frutillas mal mezclado. No sabía qué irritaba más al rubio: la proposición que le estaba haciendo ese traidor a la sangre, o el tono que usaba ese idiota con gafas para dirigirse a él, como él fuese un niño que fuese encontrado por su padre haciendo alguna travesura.

-¡No necesito tu protección, cabeza rajada!

Harry miró a la entrepierna de Draco y notó una mancha oscura creciendo de a poco. El ex Auror sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no la necesitas. Una agencia de inteligencia pone en tu poder la clave de una bóveda que sólo los magos conocen, la cual contiene un montón de información sensible acerca de todos los acontecimientos de hace seis días atrás, desde los tres asesinatos que tan bien conoces por ahora hasta la guerra entre Inglaterra y Rusia. Es irónico que la revelación del plan detuviera el conflicto, ¿no crees Draco?

El rubio no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo la desagradable incomodidad creciendo en su entrepierna.

-¿Sabes? Eso me lleva a pensar que, quizá, haya más información oculta en esa bóveda, bueno, por la manera en que se desveló el plan. No sé, creo que la forma en que se trató esa información me indica que hay más cosas ocultas. ¿Piensas lo mismo Draco?

-¡Cállate!

-Bueno, si mis razonamientos no me fallan, la clave que tengo en mis manos entrega acceso a información mucho más sensible que la que acaban de mostrar. Creo que por eso es que divulgaron los planes actuales, para ocultar lo más importante y crítico. Por eso tienes tanto miedo que alguien halle la clave en esos números: temes que alguien halle esa información oculta, porque eso vendría a revelar información confidencial que algunas personas no quieren que se sepa. Y, para mantener secreta la información, la gente que tenga los medios para conocerlo debe desaparecer del mapa. Por eso, Draco Malfoy, te conviene venir conmigo. Estarás protegido como no tienes idea. Te lo garantizo.

-¡Tú tampoco estás seguro! ¡Estás en poder de la clave, al igual que esa sangre sucia, y las personas que guardan ese secreto son personas poderosas, con muchos medios para silenciar a la persona que sea necesario!

Draco sintió que era sacudido con fuerza y estampado violentamente contra el árbol.

-¡No llames a mi mujer sangre sucia! Te estoy diciendo que nadie podrá hacer nada contigo mientras yo y mi esposa te estén protegiendo. Esas personas puede tener medios, pero yo tengo formas de mantenerlos a raya. No tienes otro lugar al que ir.

Esta vez Draco se permitió tomar una decisión. La gente para la que trabajaba ya debía saber que el código estaba comprometido y seguramente ya estaba enviando a un matón para deshacerse de toda la gente fuera de la agencia que supiera acerca de la clave. Draco también sabía que esa organización tenía agentes en todo el mundo: escapar sería imposible. Con sólo mostrar fotografías de él en hoteles, cafés, aeropuertos, bancos, en fin, en cualquier lugar donde pudiese necesitar algún servicio, podía ser identificado al instante y sería detenido… o asesinado sin mediar provocación. Y lo que era peor, lo anterior también se aplicaba al mundo de los magos. No había escape, en ninguno de los dos mundos. Tampoco podría buscar asilo en casa de sus padres o donde sus amigos, porque la agencia de inteligencia tenía las direcciones de todos sus contactos, familiares, amigos… Se trataba del típico modus operandi de una agencia de inteligencia, resumido en el siguiente lema: "no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en tus pares". Entonces, Draco consideró aliarse, estratégicamente, con Potter. No quería desarrollar ninguna clase de apego ni por el estúpido elegido ni por la sangre sucia. Estaría allí sólo para evitar que lo mataran, nada más, nada menos.

-Está bien –accedió Draco al fin-. Digamos que acepto refugiarme, temporalmente, en tu casa. ¿Cómo me van a tratar mientras sea tu huésped? Espero que me traten como un Malfoy, como alguien de la aristocracia. Eso implica cinco comidas al día, y hechas con ingredientes de la más alta calidad. Ah, y una cama de dos plazas, con sábanas de seda.

Harry puso los brazos en jarras. Draco fue azotado una vez más contra el árbol.

-En casa de Hermione, ella pone las reglas, no tú. Y, cuando estés allá, vas a entender que mi mujer ya no es la chica modosa que conociste en el colegio. Tendrás que aprender a convivir con gente que no es de tu nivel económico… o vas a morir. Tú eliges.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Pero quiero mi propia pieza!

-Es un trato entonces –dijo Harry y, con un movimiento de su mano derecha, bajó a Draco lentamente-. Quiero que te aferres de lo que puedas. ¡Vamos! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

-No te tomaré la mano ni ninguna parte de tu asqueroso cuerpo.

-De acuerdo. –Harry cerró sus ojos y, segundos más tarde, su armadura lo cubrió de pies y cabeza-. ¿Mejor?

A regañadientes, Draco se aferró de las alas de la armadura de Harry y él se elevó en el aire a la velocidad del sonido, en dirección a la casa de Hermione. Harry rogaba al cielo que su mujer aceptara el trato, porque estaba seguro que Hermione no iba a querer al rubio cerca de Idril. Harry tenía el presentimiento que Draco iba a molestar a Idril tanto como se pudiese.

* * *

><p>A quinientos kilómetros de las costas inglesas y a setecientos metros de profundidad, un submarino nuclear ruso daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados y preparaba sus torpedos para el ataque. El capitán Alexei Pudovkin sentía sus músculos tensos, no a causa del miedo, sino porque ese era su estado natural en situaciones de combate. Le ayudaba a mantener a raya los nervios y despejaba su mente con dosis frescas de adrenalina. El primer oficial, Yuri Rimski, estaba al mando de los oficiales dedicados a maniobrar el sonar, atento a cualquier movimiento extraño de los dos submarinos ingleses que se aproximaban a ellos.<p>

A juzgar por las lecturas de la pantalla del sonar, los dos submarinos estaban a cincuenta millas náuticas y aproximándose a ellos por ambos flancos. Telemetría indicaba que ambos cazadores estaban a quinientos metros bajo el nivel del mar y descendían según un ángulo de dos grados. Aquello presentaba un problema estratégico para el capitán Pudovkin, porque sus torpedos no podían dispararse en ángulo para atacar ambos enemigos a la vez. El cerebro del capitán comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad y, sin el factor miedo nublando su mente, fue capaz de idear una táctica que le ayudara a neutralizar o, al menos, escapar de ellos sin un rasguño.

-Oficial Petrov, dame una lectura de la profundidad del lecho marino.

El aludido ingresó una serie de comandos en su teclado.

-Mil doscientos metros en promedio a una distancia de cien millas náuticas. Ausencia de picos o cadenas montañosas submarinas.

-Bien. Timonel, llévenos a novecientos metros, ángulo de ataque diez grados.

El submarino ruso, capaz de descender hasta una profundidad de mil trescientos metros, volvió a aproximarse al fondo marino, siempre por debajo del isoterma, una línea imaginaria que representaba un cambio de temperatura que hacía casi inservibles los dispositivos de sonar. Veinte minutos después, el submarino estaba a novecientos metros de profundidad, el mismo curso de tres, uno, siete, de vuelta a las costas inglesas. El capitán Pudovkin esperó una hora y luego, dio la orden al timonel de ascender a superficie con un ángulo de ataque de quince grados. Si todo salía bien, el capitán Borodin iba a recibir una explosiva sorpresa… y no sabría por dónde le iba a llegar.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de inteligencia, el capitán Richard Rowland acababa de regresar de Inglaterra gracias a un mago que tenía de aliado y que trabajaba para la Orden de Merlín. El plan funcionó a la perfección, preciso como un reloj suizo y simple como una teleserie romántica. El chico Malfoy había sido informado con anticipación que un hombre iba a aparecer muerto cerca de una población y la misión de ese muchacho era simple: pretender horror al ver el cadáver y, sin que nadie lo viera, extraer el pequeño pedazo de papel con la clave, hábilmente oculta para que nadie pudiese descifrar el verdadero código y colocada allí a propósito por un contacto en el mundo de los magos. Por supuesto, Malfoy estaría al tanto de la verdadera clave y, como miembro de la aristocracia, sabía de la existencia de bóvedas de máxima seguridad en la plaza de St. James. Lo demás había sido trabajo del capitán Rowland: asegurarse que nadie obstaculizara el paso del ejército ruso y vieran, en primera fila, la conspiración de los magos en contra de los muggles. El propósito del plan era ver a los magos como enemigos. Por supuesto, los ejércitos muggles irían a la batalla con los ojos vendados, yendo a la guerra contra adversarios que tenían armas ocultas bajo sus mangas. El capitán Rowland había sido informado de lo que se estaba desarrollando en el Departamento de Misterios, en el Ministerio de la Magia inglés.<p>

La guerra contra los magos no sería una contienda justa. Sería una masacre. Y aquellos, como el capitán, que sabían la verdad, que sabían que los magos tenían toda la ventaja en esa guerra manufacturada, simplemente apostarían por el caballo ganador y tendría un lugar asegurado en el nuevo mundo que los magos forjarían.

Un oficial se acercó a un pensativo capitán Rowland, llevando un reporte de una hoja en su mano. Se lo tendió a su superior sin decir ninguna palabra y se retiró a su puesto. El encargado del departamento de inteligencia ojeó el escueto informe y, casi enseguida, apretó los labios y arrojo el papel al suelo. Algo había salido mal en su plan. Una contingencia que no había previsto. Un sujeto llamado Harry Potter. Su información acerca de ese individuo era bastante extensa, pero no podía imaginar cómo pudo haber desarticulado la cadena de secreto que envolvía a esa misteriosa clave. Tal vez su expediente estaba desactualizado y necesitaba información adicional.

Un pitido anunciaba una llamada entrante. El capitán la tomó de inmediato. Era el empresario.

-¿Hola?

-Hay un pequeño agujero en su pequeño barco –dijo el empresario. Sonaba divertido en lugar de molesto-. No me extraña que no sepa lo más importante acerca de ese sujeto llamado Harry Potter. Bueno, aquí estoy para completar su expediente. Este individuo forma parte de un grupo secreto de guerreros llamado "Clan del Dragón", y eso no es todo. Dentro de ese mismo grupo, existen cuatro con poderes más allá de lo conocido, quienes controlan los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza. Harry Potter forma parte de esos cuatro y es el Maestro del Aire.

-Espere un condenado segundo –dijo el capitán Rowland con un profundo aire de incomprensión y rabia-. ¿Me está diciendo que Harry Potter tiene al aire de su lado? ¿Tan poderoso es ese tipo? Pues le informo que ese Maestro del Aire tiene acceso a la clave de la bóveda 111 en la plaza de St. James y puede entrar a ella en cualquier momento y arruinar nuestros planes. Supongo que sabe lo que hay en esa bóveda, aparte de lo que mostramos a los rusos y a los ingleses.

-Por supuesto capitán –repuso el empresario-. Hay mucha información en esa bóveda, tanta que Potter va a necesitar de mucho tiempo para procesarla mucho más para entenderla. Puede, incluso, que no quiera aceptarla, porque esa información es, digamos, peligrosa para cualquier mago que no tenga conocimiento de nuestro complot. Desarmaría las creencias más arraigadas de los magos y provocaría una crisis de identidad sin paralelo en toda la historia de la magia. Imagine miles de suicidios, guerras civiles en las calles, millones de internados en manicomios, caos general, el fin de la humanidad en resumen. Los magos llevan más de dos mil años creyendo en lo que creen y, los documentos que residen en la bóveda 111 contradicen todo lo que han aprendido.

-Pero, ¿si Potter llega a conocer la verdad?

-Tardará en aceptarla, lo cual nos dará tiempo para finiquitar nuestros propios planes. Es verdad que nos conviene que esos documentos permanezcan acumulando polvo en esa bóveda pero, las consecuencias de hacer públicos esos documentos son tan variadas e impredecibles que a veces pienso que revelarlos contribuiría al éxito definitivo de mi plan. En el peor de los casos, Potter intentará revelar la verdad al público, pero creo que caerá en oídos sordos. El público está tan acostumbrado a esta mentira que harán lo que sea por defenderla y Potter caerá en el ridículo más vergonzoso de su vida. De ese modo, lo habremos quitado del medio, una variable menos en mi ecuación de control.

-Así que, resumiendo, ¿dejaremos que Potter acceda a la bóveda?

-Sí, pero sólo a Potter. Él es la única persona viva que está al tanto que existe un complot oculto. Tienes permiso para asesinar a quien esté en posesión del código, incluyendo a Draco Malfoy.

-De acuerdo señor.

La línea se cortó y el capitán Rowland se dirigió hacia la gran pantalla que dominaba la sala de mando, el cual mostraba un mapa del mundo lleno de puntos rojos. Los ojos del capitán se fijaron en el punto estacionado en Londres y levantó una vez el auricular rojo, ordenando al encargado de comunicaciones que estableciera un enlace altamente codificado a Londres.

* * *

><p>Harry no tuvo tiempo de explicar a Hermione sus acciones al llevar a Draco Malfoy a su casa, porque apenas el rubio tocó el suelo, el ex Auror voló nuevamente hacia la plaza de St. James, la cual ahora estaba vacía y localizó el cuadrado de hierba en donde Draco Malfoy había descubierto la bóveda oculta. Dicho cuadrado tenía números del uno al cero desparramados al azar. No parecía un sistema muy seguro. Sin embargo, cuando Harry tocó el suelo, un sonido que nadie más en la vecindad escuchaba se alzó al aire como el clamor de mil trompetas. A continuación, una voz monótona de mujer se hizo escuchar en medio de la explanada.<p>

-Persona extraña detectada. Identificando… Nombre: Harry James Potter. Edad: 17 años. Profesión: Caballero del Dragón de Aire en el Clan del Dragón. Nivel Económico: Medio. Estatus: No autorizado para entrar a bóveda 111. Favor transferir diez millones de Galeones a cuenta 18274 de Gringotts dentro de los próximos diez segundos o será terminado.

Harry pensó que, para ser una bóveda de mago, tenía un sistema de seguridad muy parecido al de una bóveda muggle. Decidió intentar introducir el código dentro de los diez segundos. Lo malo era que los números estaban muy separados unos con otros y lograr ingresar once dígitos en diez segundos era casi un milagro. Haciendo caso omiso a sus nervios, Harry dio un salto hacia el uno, dando un taconazo en el acto, luego otro hacia el dos y así sucesivamente.

Diez segundos más tarde, Harry golpeaba con su taco el número cero e, inmediatamente, el suelo tembló. Creyendo que estaba a punto de morir, Harry se preparó para salir volando, pero no fue necesario.

La bóveda 111 estaba elevándose en el aire. Harry respiró pesadamente. La pantalla plana de televisión todavía estaba en su lugar pero, en el mueble que normalmente sostenía una videocasetera, había una especie de cofre que nadie vio por prestar más atención a las imágenes que mostraba la pantalla. El cofre estaba hecho de plomo con remaches de acero templado. Harry juzgó que debía pesar por lo menos unos doscientos kilos, pero eso no era problema para alguien con el poder del aire de su lado. Elevándose hacia el cielo, Harry movió los brazos como si estuviese levantando algo invisible y el cofre dejó de apoyarse en el suelo. El pesado objeto flotaba en el aire como si desafiara a la ley de la gravedad y Harry, sin dejar de extender su brazo derecho hacia el cofre, voló en dirección a la casa de su mujer.

Hermione, cinco minutos más tarde, vio a Harry descender frente a su casa con un cofre de aspecto pesado a su lado, el cual flotaba al lado de su esposo sin nada que lo sostuviera. Ella abrió la puerta y se abstuvo de abrazar a Harry al ver que llevaba una carga muy pesada, limitándose a observar a su esposo depositar el cofre en la sala de estar.

-Mi amor, ¿qué es eso?

-Eso quiero averiguar –respondió Harry sin una traza de cansancio-. Extraño, esta cosa no tiene una cerradura. Parece ser que fue sellado al vacío.

Harry hizo un gesto con un dedo, como señalando hacia arriba, y un estampido hizo estremecer la sala de estar. El cofre estaba abierto. Dentro no había gemas de oro, joyas, o dinero. El interior, forrado en terciopelo, estaba lleno a rebosar con cartas, unas de aspecto moderno, otras muy antiguas, clasificadas de forma cronológica, desde la más reciente hacia atrás. Hermione tenía un brillo muy característico en sus ojos: era la misma expresión que mostraba cada vez que estaba frente a un libro. Draco apareció más tarde, viendo con horror mal disimulado el cofre con las cartas dentro de éste. Idril estaba durmiendo en su cuna en el dormitorio de Hermione.

-Son cartas –dijo Hermione, apartando a Harry y extrayendo las misivas una por una y depositándolas sobre el sillón más amplio, cuidando que el orden no se estropeara-. Me pregunto por qué estarían ocultas de esa forma, en un cofre dentro de la bóveda de un millonario. Me gustaría saber cuál es el contenido de cada una.

Harry supo que debía echar a Draco de la sala de estar. No quería que los ojos del rubio vieran más secretos y, en consecuencia, haciendo su vida cada vez más corta. Draco se fue a regañadientes, pero sabía que Potter tenía razón al no querer que él supiera más de lo que se debía. Mientras el rubio se encerraba en la habitación para visitas, Harry y Hermione tomaban las cartas y las apilaban, respetando estrictamente el orden cronológico. Ella ya no resistía las ganas de leer las cartas pero Harry le recordaba que su apuro podría echar a perder su labor.

Una vez que las cartas estuviesen en condiciones de ser leídas, Hermione tomó la primera carta y la leyó en voz alta. La misiva databa de mayo del año 1997, el año actual.

_05 de Septiembre de 1997_

_Señor M.C._

_Comunico que el plan primario sufrió un serio revés. L.V está muerto. Solicito autorización para dar inicio al plan de contingencia lo más pronto posible. En vista que H.P sigue con vida, los objetivos de la primera fase del plan de contingencia ya han sido designados. Sólo falta su aprobación._

_ Atentamente._

_ P.T_

Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta que aquella carta buscaba la aprobación de quienquiera que fuese M.C para comenzar con la cadena de acontecimientos que terminó en un armisticio entre Inglaterra y Rusia en contra de los magos. Harry se preguntaba cuál era el plan primario del que hablaba la carta, si todo ese desastre era sólo un plan de contingencia. Ambos siguieron con el siguiente mensaje.

_12 de Junio de 1996_

_Señor M.C._

_Informo que D.M tuvo éxito en su plan. A.D está muerto. Como usted sabe, él era la única persona que podía arruinar el plan primario y el único en posesión del conocimiento lo que realmente ocurrió hace dos mil años atrás. Por el momento, H.P sigue con vida pero, si las cosas siguen de acuerdo con lo planeado, en once meses más, será hombre muerto y cantaremos victoria. Nuestra marioneta ha resultado ser un buen elemento. Sugiero mantenerlo con vida hasta que su utilidad sea trivial._

_ Atentamente._

_ P.T._

-Por Dios –dijo Harry apartando la carta a un lado, como si ésta estuviese impregnado de excremento-. La carta hablaba de la noche que Dumbledore fue asesinado. ¡Rayos! Según esto, si el plan primario tenía éxito, yo debía morir. Pero no lo hice y, por eso, el plan principal falló y M.C y P.T tuvieron que recurrir a un plan de contingencia. ¿Estos tipos no tienen escrúpulos?

-Pasemos a la siguiente carta –sugirió Hermione.

La carta del 5 de Junio del año 1995 hablaba de un pequeño traspié en la concreción del plan principal. Se suponía que los Mortífagos debían obtener algo del Departamento de Misterios, pero fueron entorpecidos y, más tarde, descubiertos y arrestados.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso obtener esa condenada profecía también formaba parte del plan?

Harry sentía cada vez más indignación. La escena que le narró Hermione hace unos pocos días atrás, cuando Hogwarts todavía seguía de pie, volvió a su conciencia. No sabía por qué tenía el mal presentimiento que una de esas cartas iba a hablar precisamente de eso. Hermione le animó a que siguiera leyendo.

Otras tres cartas más. Las mismas personas involucradas, las mismas iniciales, hablaban de cómo iba progresando el plan a medida que los cursos de H.P iban transcurriendo. Era bastante obvio que Dumbledore no era el único interesado en él; había otros que lo miraban bastante de cerca. Un tema recurrente era el "soplón" cercano a Harry Potter, quien transmitía información a la Orden de Merlín de forma inadvertida y sin que Harry se diera cuenta. Esto al ex Auror lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Un soplón? ¿Cercano a él? ¿Quién de todas las personas que conocía podría ser el traidor? Harry podía descartar a Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna, porque ellos jamás lo vendieron ni a Voldemort ni a ninguna sociedad secreta y, lo que era más, lucharon a su lado, arriesgando sus vidas mientras tanto. De todos los demás podía permitirse dudar.

Otra carta, esta vez era una importante, cuya fecha era ese fatídico 31 de Octubre de 1981, la fecha que cambió el destino de Harry para siempre.

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

_Señor M.C._

_El ataque salió completamente de acuerdo con lo planeado: el niño sigue con vida y Lily y James Potter están muertos. Debo admitir que tenía dudas de si L.V iba a sobrevivir el ataque, pero él fue lo suficientemente obediente como para aceptar mi sugerencia de hacer al menos dos Horrocruxes para salvaguardar su vida para la tarea que tenía frente a él. Lo importante es que James Potter ya no puede hablar ni confiar lo que sabía en nadie más, su peligroso conocimiento perdido para siempre. Sabía que ese traidor tenía que pagar de alguna forma su error y allí está, muerto en su propia casa. Todavía hay un cabo suelto que atar: se llama Sirius Black y es el padrino del niño. Ya hay en marcha un plan para inculparlo a él de los asesinatos de Lily y James Potter, aunque temo que los rumores acerca de Black sean ciertos. En cuanto a S.S, ya sabremos qué hacer para lidiar con él, pero creo que el tiempo se hará cargo de todo, ya lo verá señor M.C._

_ Atentamente._

_ P.T._

Ahora Harry estaba totalmente desorientado. ¿Acaso el ataque al valle de Godric también fue planeado, diseñado de tal forma que él sobreviviera y sus padres no? ¿Y qué era eso de que su padre era un traidor? ¿Un traidor a quién? ¿A los arquitectos del plan? Harry no quería aceptar lo que aquello implicaba, pero la conclusión se formó sola dentro de su cabeza.

_Mi padre fue una vez un miembro de la Orden de Merlín._

Después, se preguntó qué llevó a su padre a abandonar la Orden, si es que lo que decía esa carta era verdad. Pudo haber sido lo que supo. ¿Tal vez sabía demasiado y algunas de esas cosas motivaron a su traición? Otras preguntas que su mente estaba formulando por él era la siguiente: ¿cuándo entró su padre a la Orden de Merlín? ¿Qué lo motivó a entrar? ¿Acaso era él también un partidario de la pureza de sangre? Debía responder a esas interrogantes, pero primero debía leer esas cartas para entender el verdadero alcance del plan de la Orden de Merlín.

_24 de Agosto de 1981_

_Señor M.C._

_El tablero está dispuesto. Las piezas están en movimiento. S.S cayó en el anzuelo, como nosotros queríamos. Nuestro infiltrado ya implantó la falsa profecía en la adivina y S.S la escuchó. Eso será suficiente para que L.V vaya tras Lily y James. Nuestro hombre también hablo con S.B para que sugiriera a otro Guardián Secreto con el fin de dar una pista falsa a L.V. Por supuesto, L.V va a saber esa información, pero nadie más debe darse cuenta de nuestra mano en los hechos. Si todo sale bien, el traidor será eliminado en la fecha prevista y la segunda fase del plan dará inicio sin contratiempos._

_ Atentamente._

_ P.T._

Así que era cierto, se dijo Harry, dando una mirada significativa a Hermione. La historia que le contó su mujer resultó ser verdad: alguien implantó la profecía que apuntaría a Harry como el objetivo de Voldemort y Snape la escuchó, al menos parte de ésta. El ex Auror también comprendió que el infiltrado fue muy cauto con el tiempo, porque el hecho que Snape escuchar sólo una parte de la profecía también formaba parte del esquema, porque si su ex maestro de Pociones hubiera sabido la totalidad de la profecía, Voldemort se vería forzado a tomar una decisión: si iba a ser Harry o Neville la persona que representara más amenaza para él, y el éxito o el fracaso del plan dependería de una tirada de moneda, algo que los arquitectos de tan malévolo esquema no se podían permitir. Harry entendió que la Orden de Merlín quería matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Aquí hay otra carta que parece importante –dijo Hermione, tendiéndole un trozo bastante grande de pergamino-. Creo que esto podría arrojar más luz sobre el objetivo de la Orden de Merlín.

Harry tomó la carta con un poco de aprensión. Su mente, de forma involuntaria, no estaba segura de si quería leer esa carta.

_15 de Diciembre de 1947_

_Señor M.C._

_En vista que el plan otra vez sufrió un serio revés, he estado considerando la posibilidad de hacer un movimiento más sutil. He pensado en dejar de lado las influencias económicas y usar a un solo hombre para que el plan sea coronado por el éxito. He estado observando a un joven sujeto llamado Tom Riddle que parece obsesionado por tener más y más conocimiento acerca de la magia. He hablado con él, le he preguntado acerca de sus padres y siempre me platica acerca de la pureza de sangre, que su padre era un imbécil al haber abandonado a su madre y que los muggles debían someterse a los magos por ser tan débiles y mezquinos. Es perfecto para el plan. Podríamos usarlo para nuestros propósitos. Es un tipo desesperado por nuevo conocimiento, mientras más oscuro, mejor. Por eso voy a poner ese conocimiento a su servicio: ya he ordenado la llegada de unos cuantos libros a Hogwarts para que Tom se entretenga un rato. Ya tengo planificada su salida del colegio. Voy a sugerirle que obtenga un empleo en un trabajo de bajo perfil para desviar los ojos de algunos magos, en especial, de Albus Dumbledore, el individuo que arruinó nuestro anterior plan. Luego, haré que viaje por el mundo para que vaya adquiriendo nuevo conocimiento y se vaya haciendo poderoso. Yo lo estaré vigilando y apoyándolo en caso que fuese necesario. La idea es formar a un formidable anarquista sediento de poder cuyo objetivo final sea la sumisión de los muggles, pero haré esto de forma muy silenciosa, que nadie advierta mi mano en el nacimiento de este anarquista._

_ Estaré en contacto pronto._

_ Atentamente._

_ A.D._

El desconcierto de Harry iba en aumento. La carta que acababa de leer contenía una implicación inquietante: Voldemort había sido usado también para los retorcidos propósitos de la Orden de Merlín. Ahora entendía lo que quería decir una carta anterior con "nuestra marioneta"; se refería a Voldemort y, lo que era peor, los mandamases de la Orden de Merlín ya pensaban en deshacerse de él cuando ya no les sea de utilidad. Harry se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de su némesis si supiera esta inquietante pieza de información. Indignación, eso sería predecible, pero no tenía idea de lo lejos que llegaría para obtener su venganza, si tal era su decisión. El punto era que, la Orden de Merlín, al ver que su plan sufría un nuevo retroceso, se vieron forzados a usar la táctica de caza de un gato y emplear a un solo hombre para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Básicamente, el infiltrado en Hogwarts construyó a un personaje loco por el poder y por la dominación y aprovechó el talento del joven Tom Riddle para que tuviera los medios para ascender al poder mediante la violencia y la tiranía. Harry no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habría pasado si ese hombre sin rostro no hubiese alterado el destino de Tom Riddle. Posiblemente sería igual una persona con la misma filosofía del Voldemort actual, pero posiblemente sería mucho menos poderoso y fácil de detener. Igual de prístino se hizo el objetivo final de la Orden de Merlín: si Voldemort y esa odiada sociedad secreta tenían intereses comunes, eso quería decir que Pius Thicknesse no sólo quería apoderarse del Ministerio de la Magia, sino que deseaba tener los medios para lanzarse a la conquista del mundo muggle y someterlos a la voluntad de los magos. Para eso era la guerra entre Inglaterra y Rusia: enemistar a dos naciones no beligerantes tenía como propósito debilitar las defensas de ambos países y así atacarlos con la guardia baja.

-Es un plan sencillamente diabólico –comentó Harry al apartar la carta a un lado y tomar otra que le estaba tendiendo Hermione-, pero debo admitir que estos tipos son unos genios-. Harry ahora no tenía idea de lo que venía a continuación, pero sabía que sería otra desconcertante pieza de información.

_25 de Octubre de 1931_

_Señor M.C._

_He contactado con G.G y ya tiene un esquema pensado para acometer la labor que deseamos ver concretada. Según él, ha estado en conversaciones con cierto cabo austríaco con ideas nacional-socialistas y pretender usar los "objetos" para darle poder a este individuo y ascender en la sociedad política alemana. La idea es que él ascienda al poder y, gracias a sus ideas eugenésicas, librar una guerra ideológica para "purificar" a la humanidad. A las juntas militares alemanas se les ha otorgado acceso a nuestras tecnologías para garantizar la victoria del Eje en contra de los aliados. Hay ciertas preocupaciones acerca del papel de cierto país norteamericano que podría frustrar nuestros planes, pero yo estoy confiado en que nuestro infiltrado en la Casa Blanca mantenga las cosas frías. Con un poco de paciencia, estallará una guerra a escala mundial que debilitará a las naciones más poderosas del mundo y podremos atacar sin que muggle alguno oponga resistencia. G.G también está muy confiado en que el plan saldrá a la perfección. Yo también lo estoy._

_ Le mantendré informado acerca de los hechos por venir._

_ Atentamente._

_ P.N.B._

¿Qué era esto? Harry apenas tenía espacio en su cabeza para procesar más conspiraciones. Lo que acababa de leer tenía una implicación que podía llegar a ser increíble. Según la carta, los magos fueron los responsables de iniciar la Segunda Guerra Mundial y dieron poder a los alemanes para que les fuera más fácil conquistar Europa. Al parecer ese era el plan que Dumbledore frustró. Harry tenía una sospecha muy fuerte que el tipo de iniciales G.G que se mencionaba en la carta era Gellert Grindelwald y que Dumbledore detuvo las aspiraciones de la Orden de Merlín con su victoria frente a su ex amigo, en consecuencia, restando poder a los alemanes y provocando la entrada de Norteamérica a la guerra.

Harry fue leyendo las cartas, las cuales iban retrocediendo más aún en el tiempo, pasando por la recesión de Norteamérica a finales de los años veinte, la Primera Guerra Mundial, la Revolución Rusa, la Revolución Francesa, la Santa Inquisición, la Plaga del año 1347, incluso llegando hasta las cruzadas en el siglo décimo. En todos esos acontecimientos que habían representado un punto de inflexión en la historia humana, la Orden de Merlín había tomado parte esencial, tanto como instigador como participante directo. El objetivo de esas intervenciones, más que nada, era pavimentar el camino hacia la real dominación mundial, adecuar los acontecimientos a la conveniencia de la orden cuando éstos se estaban saliendo de los parámetros establecidos por un selecto grupo de magos. Harry entendió que lo que estaba haciendo la Orden de Merlín era alterar el curso de la historia en la dirección que le convenía a la orden, esperando el momento adecuado para asestar el golpe final. Harry creía entender por qué la orden había esperado tanto tiempo para finiquitar su plan: un golpe contundente, poderoso, avasallador y a la vez, sutil e invisible requería tiempo, mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que nadie pudiese advertir que unas manos invisibles estaban manipulando el curso de la historia. Harry también pudo darse cuenta que sólo en los últimos sesenta años de historia humana, la Orden de Merlín había tratado activamente de controlar a la población muggle, aunque hubo tipos, como Albus Dumbledore y el mismo Harry, que eran como rocas en un curso de agua, alterando el orden natural (para la orden) y desequilibrando los planes más ingeniosos.

Quedaban dos pergaminos por leer. Hermione estaba ocupada amamantando a Idril, componiendo una sonrisa tierna, mirando a su pequeña hija con orgullo. Harry no molestó a su mujer y tomó por su cuenta la penúltima carta. No lo sabía, pero el ex Auror estaba a punto de conocer la verdad más terrorífica de todas, una verdad que podría arrasar con dos milenios de historia mágica y derrumbar los dogmas más arraigados en el mundo de los magos.

* * *

><p>El capitán Borodin recibió la noticia más perturbadora de la jornada: veinte minutos antes, las naciones de Inglaterra y Rusia firmaban un armisticio y una alianza en contra de la población mágica. Aquello ponía fin a su presencia en las costas inglesas. <em>Al diablo<em> se dijo el capitán y ordenó al timonel dar media vuelta y enfilar hacia las costas rusas. Un minuto más tarde, toda la flota emprendía la retirada, a excepción de unos cuantos navíos que serían empleados para embarcar a la infantería rusa que emprendía el camino de vuelta desde Londres. No obstante, diez minutos después que la flota rusa diera la espalda a las costas británicas, un oficial llamó al capitán de flota, aduciendo que había algo extraño en el sonar.

-No te preocupes –tranquilizó el capitán Borodin al nervioso oficial-, es el capitán Pudovkin que viene al encuentro de la flota. Seguramente también recibió las noticias del armisticio-. El capitán del crucero había recibido las órdenes concernientes al capitán Alexei Pudovkin y lo esperaba sólo para hundir su submarino apenas entrara en el rango de sus armas.

-¿Cuál es su trayectoria actual?

-Tres, uno, siete señor. Novecientos metros bajo el nivel del mar.

-Bien. No pierdas de vista a ese submarino.

-A la orden señor.

El capitán Borodin abandonó el puente y descendió hasta el cuarto de armas. Una de las características especiales del crucero que capitaneaba era el bloque de lanzamiento de torpedos submarinos guiados por gravedad. Estas armas podían detectar cualquier variación de la gravedad, por minúscula que sea, en la ruta del torpedo y estaban programados para afectar a determinados blancos. En teoría, cualquier objeto con masa podía ser detectado por el torpedo, pero éstos estaban programados para perseguir objetivos de masa similar al submarino del capitán Pudovkin.

En otras palabras, tenía a Alexei en un lazo muy apretado.

Una voz crepitó en el intercomunicador.

-Capitán.

-¿Qué desea, oficial Kamarov?

Algo en la duda del oficial hizo presagiar al capitán Borodin que algo no andaba bien.

-Es el capitán Pudovkin.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Bueno, ese es el problema. No lo sé.

* * *

><p>La punta redondeada de un submarino rompió la superficie como cuando una ballena asesina se dispone a cazar una foca. El mar alrededor del navío se volvió espumoso a medida que éste se asentaba. Mientras tanto, una de las compuertas en el lomo del submarino se abrió, y una llamarada estruendosa como el inframundo se escuchó en medio de la nada y un misil salió de las entrañas de metal del submarino, curvándose levemente hacia el norte, en dirección a un crucero de batalla que se dirigía hacia el este a una velocidad de veinte nudos. Pero ninguna velocidad podría evitar la calamidad que estaba a punto de caer sobre un traidor a la madre Rusia.<p>

* * *

><p>El capitán Borodin vio la estela de vapor característica de un misil nuclear y sintió mucho miedo. Aquello significaba que el capitán Pudovkin, de algún modo, sabía su verdadera identidad y estaba dispuesto a todo para que pagara por su traición. Rugiendo de rabia, Iván Borodin preparó por su cuenta un par de torpedos guiados por gravedad y los lanzó manualmente. Si él iba a perecer bajo un hongo nuclear, el capitán Pudovkin iba a morir en las aplastantes profundidades del Mar del Norte.<p>

Dos minutos más tarde, una enorme explosión arrojó miles de litros de agua marina al aire y el capitán Borodin juró ver la punta redondeada de un submarino alzarse hacia el cielo como en súplica antes que un destello cegador le arrebatara la visión del mundo y no pudiera sentir nada más.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del atlántico, un oficial recibía una impactante información procedente de uno de sus satélites. El capitán Rowland ordenó al oficial que mostrara las imágenes. En segundos, la pantalla gigante mostraba una imagen del Mar del Norte a diez kilómetros de altura. Se podían ver dos explosiones, una gigantesca a casi quinientos kilómetros de las costas británicas y otra más pequeña unos dos kilómetros más al sur. La más grande tenía la forma característica de un estallido nuclear.<p>

-Los únicos navíos presentes en la zona era la flota del capitán Borodin y el submarino del capitán Pudovkin –informó el oficial al capitán Rowland-. Parece ser que se mataron mutuamente.

El capitán Rowland sonrió en su mente. _Dos cabos sueltos atados ya._

* * *

><p><em>12 de Marzo del año 15.<em>

_De Morgana a Merlín_

_Esos tontos son bastante ingenuos. Cayeron en la trampa fácilmente. Ahora todos creen que yo soy enemiga tuya y ahora, el poder que estaba destinado a ellos es nuestro. Todo salió de acuerdo con lo planeado y, como esperábamos, los Dragones no tienen idea de lo que pasó. Nos costó mucho engañar a los Dragones, sobre todo a Silverclaw, que es el más sabio y poderoso de los cuatro. Ahora, el Poder es nuestro, nosotros somos los depositarios legítimos, no esos imbéciles que pretenden ser fuertes y valientes y sabios y perseverantes. No sé qué vieron los Dragones en ellos, la verdad no tengo idea. Pero ahora, con este poder tan extraordinario, con estas grandiosas habilidades de las que disponemos ahora, podemos lavarles el cerebro a esos Dragones y convertirlos en los animales que son, sin razón, sin sabiduría y, por supuesto, controlar a los demás y nosotros seremos los verdaderos regentes del mundo. Ahora, los que quieran poseer este poder, podrán unirse a nosotros, pero la condiciones es que pertenezcan a nuestro pueblo, no al pueblo de esos odiosos imbéciles._

_ Espero que este golpe signifique un cambio para mejor en este mundo que estaba corrompiéndose con la pusilanimidad y convertirnos en una raza superior._

Había un silencio de muerte en la sala de estar. Hermione tenía la vista la frente, olvidada de que debía amamantar a Idril, pensando en las nefastas implicaciones de la última carta de Morgana a Merlín. No sólo era ese el punto de partida de la segregación por la sangre, sino el comienzo del complot que se extendía hasta el día de hoy y entendió que todo el objeto de la conspiración, de las terribles intervenciones por parte de la Orden de Merlín para reescribir la historia, era el encubrimiento de una verdad tan horrible como devastadora para la comunidad mágica. El origen de la magia, el origen de todos los dogmas en la sociedad mágica, la fuente de ese asombroso poder que desafiaba todas las leyes de la física, era una total y descarada mentira. Toda la historia publicada ad nauseum por montones de libros de historia mágica estaba completamente errada: si había sido a propósito o no podía ser motivo de especulación, pero la verdad estaba allí, en toda su descarnada y terrible extensión. La historia de la magia, desde su origen hasta hoy era una mentira, la mayor mentira jamás contada en la historia de la magia, refrendada por todas las cartas que Harry había leído anteriormente y por los mismos hechos históricos, y todo para cubrir un hecho simple.

Harry recordaba cuando aparecieron en medio de un grupo de personas que protestaban en contra del Estatuto Craven, alegando que los magos eran unos ladrones. Ahora, recién ahora, aquel reclamo venía a cobrar perfecto sentido. Los magos habían realmente robado ese "poder para hacer cosas extraordinarias" de un seres que en la carta se denominaban dragones. Aquello también implicaba que los dragones de antes no eran como los de hoy: antes eran sabios y poderosos y justos, no como en la época actual, en la cual eran brutales, violentos y sin conciencia.

Pero Harry y Hermione al fin pudieron descubrir que todo lo que estaba pasando en Inglaterra y en el mundo no era más que el daño colateral de un plan elaborado hace dos mil años atrás para encubrir el robo de la magia por parte de los magos de la antigüedad. Una monumental mentira diseñada para lavar el cerebro de la población y, al mismo tiempo, erigirse como los dueños del mundo y ejercer un control adicional sobre las verdaderas víctimas de todo ese macabro esquema: los muggles.

Pasaron diez minutos y ni Harry ni Hermione reaccionaban en absoluto. Un terremoto de grado nueve en la escala de Richter pudo haber demolido todo a su alrededor y ambos no se darían por enterados. Era demasiada conmoción para un solo día. Sentir que, de golpe y porrazo, las mismas bases sobre las que se fundaba la sociedad mágica eran mentiras e ilusiones creadas para nublar la verdad era más de lo que ninguno de ellos podía soportar. Todo lo que habían aprendido no existía en realidad. Si las mismas fundaciones de la magia no tenían asidero alguno, ¿qué otra cosa más era mentira? El mundo jamás sería el mismo para ambos, nunca jamás.

Harry fue el que reaccionó primero. Mirando a su alrededor, como si los m minutos anteriores los hubiera pasado en un trance, no trató de asimilar todo lo que había aprendido en la última hora de lectura de cartas. Su objetivo era otro: para empezar, debía ir al Templo del Dragón para comunicar que la Orden del Fénix estaba en peligro de extinción y luego, emprender una carrera contra el tiempo para descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo ese esquema maldito. Luego, recordó que había un último pergamino que leer, pero no había nada que leer en ese pedazo de papel.

Era un esquema, un plano de un objeto cónico de base cilíndrica con una punta esférica. No decía qué cosa era esa, pero se le antojaba peligroso. Al lado del esquema, había muchas anotaciones, cantidades y ecuaciones que Harry no entendía para nada. Sí, definitivamente era algo muy peligroso. El ex Auror guardó el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillos, justo en el momento en que unos golpeteos débiles en la puerta se escucharon en la sala de estar. Harry fue quien se dirigió a la puerta y, dudando un poco, la abrió.

No vio a nadie.

Harry sentía su pulso aumentar del golpe. ¿Quién pudo haber tocado a la puerta? Miraba al frente y hacia los lados, como queriendo ver algo más allá de las matas y las cercas. De pronto, un quejido provino desde abajo, el cual hizo saltar el corazón de Harry. El ex Auror miró hacia el suelo y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, sus brazos y piernas temblaban y sus pupilas se dilataron. Su corazón latía a tope.

En el suelo, gimiendo lentamente y cubierto en sangre, estaba arrodillada la figura de Ron Weasley.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del Autor: <strong>Ya está, el último capítulo de esta historia. Bueno, es el último capítulo de este volumen, porque se viene la continuación de esta historia, espero que pronto. No puedo dar una fecha exacta, porque mi trabajo y otras cosas que debo hacer puede que retrasen la salida de la segunda parte y conclusión de la historia.

Por mientras, sólo me queda agradecer de todo corazón los comentarios que me han llegado a propósito de esta historia, a todos lo que la siguieron fielmente y a todos a quienes les gustó. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para traerles la continuación dentro de no mucho, y espero no sufrir otro problema en la espalda, se me arruine el software de mi laptop jeje, o se me muera una amiga (esto último no lo digo en broma, siempre es horrible cuando pasa eso). Aparte, tengo que terminar mis otras historias que he dejado inconclusas.

Un saludo una vez más para mis lectores. Espero no defraudarlos con la continuación.

Gilrasir.


End file.
